Willkommen im zweiten Leben
by Astrid-Runa
Summary: Nach langem Kampf hat Caryn Willson erreicht, daß Severus Snape sich - unter von ihm festgelegten Bedingungen - für eine begrenzte Zeit mit ihr eingelassen hat. Aber LIEBE weist er weiterhin weit von sich. Wird es ihr gelingen, seine Liebe zu erkämpfen?
1. Caryns Geburtstag

Das zweite Leben

**Das zweite Leben**

**Teil zwei: **_**Alles **_

**14.Kapitel**

_**Geburtstagsgespräch**_

**Caryn Freitag,27.10.HP3**

Eine einzelne rosa Rose stand in einem Glaskolben auf ihrem Labor-Arbeitstisch. Caryn, die gerade durch die angelehnte Tür Snapes Labor betreten hatte, schaute sich überrascht nach Severus um, der gerade in seiner Ecke für private Experimente damit beschäftigt war, eine purpurne Flüssigkeit zu filtern.

Er nickte ihr zu.

„Alles Gute zu Deinem Geburtstag", sagte er einfach.

Caryn blieb der Mund offenstehen. Nicht im mindesten hatte sie damit gerechnet, daß er von ihrem Geburtstag wissen, geschweige denn, ihn wichtig genug finden würde, ihn zu beachten. Und ein _wenig_ hatte sie schon daran zu tragen gehabt bei der gemütlichen kleinen Feier in _Muggelkunde _vorhin. Daß sie nur von Außenstehenden gefeiert wurde, nicht aber von dem Mann ihres Lebens. Andererseits hatte sie, indem sie vor ihm ihr Geburtsdatum niemals erwähnt hatte, die Verantwortung für seine fehlende Aufmerksamkeit selbst übernommen.

Umso überraschter war sie jetzt. Zumal sie eine Tätigkeit wie eine Gratulation zum Geburtstag noch immer nicht mit _Professor Snape_ in Verbindung zu bringen vermochte... Gerührt ging sie zu ihm hinüber und lehnte sich von hinten an ihn, wobei sie ihm die Arme um die Taille legte.

„Woher weißt Du das?"

Severus nahm den Trichter aus der Flasche und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um den Filter mit dem giftgrünen Niederschlag verschwinden zu lassen. Offenbar braute er den von Madam Pomfrey bestellten Heiltrank gegen bakterielle Infektionen, von dem er ihr vorgestern erzählt hatte.

„Ich habe Deine Schulakte gelesen."

„Du hättest mich doch fragen können!"

Die gefilterte Flüssigkeit goß er vorsichtig in einen Kessel.

„Warum sollte ich nach etwas fragen, was ich bereits weiß?"

„Wieso? Wann hast Du die Akte denn gelesen?"

Auffällig konzentriert entfachte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel.

„Schon länger her."

„Bevor das mit uns losging?"

Snapes Augen ruhten auf der Oberfläche seines Trankes, die sich zu kräuseln begann.

„Hm-m."

„Wann?"

„Weiß ich nicht mehr."

Sich zur Seite beugend, holte er ein dort bereitstehendes Brett mit kleingeschnittenen Moospilzen zu sich herüber.

„_Vor_ meiner Nachsitzwoche?"

„Ja!"

Ungeduldig wurden die Pilze in den Kessel gleiten gelassen.

„Als ich zu Dir appariert bin?"

„Ja." Diese Bejahung war fast erleichtert gewesen. Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen!

„_Bevor _ich in Dich hineinappariert bin?" wagte sie vorsichtig ihr Glück.

„Jaa!"

Sein Ton war bissig geworden, und er schüttelte sie ab, um vorgeblich etwas aus der Vorratskammer zu holen. Als ob er so etwas nicht normalerweise per _Accio _erledigte. Sie grinste über seinen – ihr mittlerweile so vertrauten – Impuls, seine Verlegenheit in einen wütenden Angriff und schließlich Rückzug umzuwandeln.

„A-haa..." Die Genugtuung konnte sie nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„Das ergab sich so", rechtfertigte er sich mit genervter Stimme von nebenan.

„Du hast Dich da schon für mich _interessiert?"_ rief sie ihm zu.

Snape grunzte nur noch. Caryn lächelte hoch erfreut. Daß er sich so früh mit ihr beschäftigt und sich ihren Geburtstag anscheinend über längere Zeit gemerkt hatte, erfüllte sie mit genüßlicher Zufriedenheit.

„Und Du weißt seitdem _alles_ über mich?" begrüßte sie ihn lieb, als er mit einem Glasgefäß zurückkam. Er setzte es ab und warf einen kurzen Blick in ein offenes Buch an seinem Platz, bevor er das Feuer unter seinem Kessel löschte und sich Caryn zuwandte. Ironisch referierte er:

„Also: Du bist muggelstämmig, Dein Vater stammte ursprünglich aus Schweden und war Schriftsteller. Er war nur fünf Jahre älter als ich und ist schon vor einigen Jahren gestorben, Deine Mutter ist mit vier Kindern zurückgeblieben. Ihr lebt in einer kleinen Stadt an der Ostküste. Du hast einen älteren Bruder und zwei jüngere Zwillingsschwestern. Über Weihnachten fährst Du immer nach Hause. Außerdem gibt es eine Notiz vom Zaubereiministerium, daß man in Deiner Kindheit _viermal_ eingreifen mußte, um Spontanzauber zu bereinigen. Was eine echte Leistung ist!"

Er sah sie neugierig an. Caryn zog angestrengt ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Das war wegen Vater."

Er zog seine Augenbraue für sie hoch. Daraufhin konnte sie kurz lächeln. Sagte dann traurig:

„Ich wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Erwartung in Severus Blick war nicht verschwunden. So fing sie an zu erzählen.

„Im Kindergarten hatten wir Märchen aus tausendundeiner Nacht gehört. Ich habe geschafft, einen Teppich zum Fliegen zu kriegen. Nicht hoch, nur so", sie zeigte Hüfthöhe, „Vater hat sich leider _nicht _gefreut, war nur total überfordert. Hat den Teppich weggeworfen. Dummerweise flog er weg. Kann sein, daß das nicht so gut war…"

Severus lachte und musterte sie mit einem Ausdruck von… Stolz? Sehr liebevollem Stolz...

„Ich habe noch von keinem Kind gehört, das ohne Zauberstab einen so starken Zauber zustandegebracht hat. Meistens passiert so etwas doch auch im starken Affekt…" Er verstummte. Sah sie verblüfft an, als habe er etwas Offensichtliches übersehen. „Das war für Deinen _Vater?"_

„Ich wollte, daß er mich… ansah", sagte sie leise.

Ungläubig fragte Severus:

„Du hast solche Kunststücke gezaubert – _für ihn_?"

Caryn sah ihn angespannt an. Wo war ihre Gleichgültigkeit, die sie sich gegenüber ihrer Kindheit angeeignet hatte?

„An ihn war das verschwendet..." bemerkte sie. Erschrak über die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme. Severus war ihr vollkommen zugewandt.

„Das war unverzeihlich", stellte er mit seiner schönen tiefen Stimme fest.

Ihre Tränen waren nun ganz gewiß kein Anzeichen für Gleichgültigkeit. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte sie ihr mit der Rückseite seines Zeigefingers aus dem Gesicht. _Er kann so unendlich zärtlich sein,_ dachte Caryn. Sie sah ihn lieber nicht an. Sprach schnell weiter, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, noch mehr von ihm zu fordern.

„Das zweite Mal wollte ich ihm zeigen, daß ich meinen Bruder beim Ostereiersuchen überholen konnte. Alle Eier im Garten flogen auf mich zu und blieben an meinen Händen kleben. Wir bekamen sie nicht mehr ab... Mein Vater ging einfach weg. Und meine Mutter tobte und schloß mich in meinem Zimmer ein."

„Da war dann zusätzlich noch Haß auf Deinen Bruder im Spiel?"

„Hm-m. – Ich glaubte früher immer, daß er Vater wichtiger war. Er war viel... vernünftiger. Pflegeleichter als ich."

„_Bequemer."_

Sie sah überrascht auf.

„Stimmt." Sie starrte einen Augenblick vor sich hin, nickte dann.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich konnte er mit ihm einfach leichter umgehen. Ich war halt schon immer..."

„Ein _besonderes_ Mädchen", ergänzte Severus mit einer... _besonderen_ Klangfarbe.

Caryn runzelte die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich unanzweifelbar... _geliebt_. Diese Erfahrung pflanzte neben ihre diesbezügliche Unsicherheit ein Glücksgefühl in ihre Brust, welches ihr allerdings genauso die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie blinzelte. Lächelte in seine aufmerksamen Augen.

Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Und das dritte Mal?"

„Da war ich in der zweiten Klasse. Mein Vater hatte einer meiner Schwester die Haare geschnitten. Sie brüllte und schrie, weil sie ihr zu kurz geworden waren. Sie wollte nicht aufhören. Mein Vater konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst. Ich wußte, daß er gleich ausrasten würde. Ich habe ihre Haare zum Wachsen gebracht."

Severus nickte.

„Und sie hörten nicht mehr auf?"

„Genau. So hörte sie _nicht_ mit dem Geschrei auf, und mein Vater rastete erst recht aus. Meine Mutter sperrte mich mit ihr in meinem Zimmer ein, während sie auf meinen Vater einredete, bis irgendwann die vom Ministerium ankamen."

Caryn schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben.

„Was war mit Deinem Vater?" fragte er behutsam.

„Ich glaube, er hatte schon damals Depressionen. War labil. Antriebslos. Gleichgültig. Mit allem überfordert. Immer nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Er konnte sich um uns nicht kümmern. Es war nicht seine Schuld..."

Plötzlich hatte sich die ganze Traurigkeit um sie herumgeschlungen.

„Deine auch nicht", sagte Severus beschwörend.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Caryn mit erstickter Stimme. „Eigentlich belastet mich das auch nicht mehr."

„Darüber kann man wohl unterschiedlicher Ansicht sein", war sein lächelnd-ironischer Kommentar.

„Mist", schimpfte Caryn und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Severus reichte ihr aus der Luft ein Taschentuch und wartete schweigend. Dann sagte er:

„Ich wollte Dir nicht Deinen Geburtstag verderben."

Sie warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Ich freue mich so sehr über Deine Rose! Hast Du sie auch aus der Luft gegriffen?"

Er grinste.

„Nein, ich war im Garten."

Caryn riß die Augen auf. Wieder eine Situation, die sie sich von seiner Person überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte. _Professor Snape pflückt seiner...Freundin? eine Blume zu ihrem Geburtstag?_

Er lachte verlegen. Sie schmunzelte.

„Ich danke Dir. Das ist so schön!"

Erst einmal widmeten sie sich – diesmal gemeinsam – dem Zaubertrank für Madam Pomfrey. Plauderten eine Weile über dies und das, als Severus plötzlich fragte:

„Hat Dein Vater die Depressionen überwunden, bevor er...?"

„Er hat sich vor fünf Jahren umgebracht."

Caryn hatte nicht aufgesehen, schüttete gerade die vorbereitete Glycinienwurzeln in seinen Kessel. Severus ließ den Zauberstab sinken, mit dem er gerade etwas aus der Vorratskammer hatte aufrufen wollen.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Ich habe geschafft, mich davon zu befreien. Weitgehend." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ich hatte das Glück, nach Hogwarts zu gehören. Gehörte in meiner Familie sowieso nicht richtig dazu (von Michael, meinem Bruder, einmal abgesehen: Er und ich waren später zusammen außen vor). – Ich gehöre ja auch hier eigentlich nicht dazu. Aber noch mehr als zu Hause. Wo mich niemand versteht. Wo niemand meine Interessen teilt. Wo alle neidisch auf meine Magie sind. Wo alle neidisch sind, daß ich mich mehr von Vater habe befreien können als die anderen..."

„Du bist eben stärker als sie. Du bist auch stärker als die meisten hier. Das gefällt den Menschen nicht. Sie versuchen, einen auszugrenzen."

„War das bei Dir auch so?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nein", erwiderte er bedächtig. „Ich war nie eine starke Persönlichkeit. Ich war... zu verletzt. – Und nicht so stark wie Du, solche Verletzungen aus mir selbst heraus zu überwinden."

Er hatte tief in Gedanken versunken geantwortet. Caryn überlegte, ob sie ihren Widerspruch aussprechen sollte, aber er hätte sie jetzt gar nicht gehört. So wartete sie. Irgendwann sprach er weiter.

„Ich war schwach. Häßlich. Unbeliebt. Einsam. Zaubern war das einzige, worin ich wirklich gut war. An Zauberkraft war ich den meisten anderen überlegen. Leider habe mich, wie Du weißt, in die Schwarze Magie verliebt. Die schien mir alles bieten zu können, wonach ich mich sehnte.

Unabhängigkeit. Macht. Kontrolle. Ehre. Anerkennung. Selbstwert. Inspiration. Sinn. Unbegrenztheit..."

Er sagte nichts mehr. Erwartete keine Reaktion von Caryn. Ließ eine Flasche mit Kastanienkeimöl aus der Vorratskammer kommen und nahm einen Meßbecher dazu.

„Das klingt verlockend." Caryn schlang unwillkürlich ihre Arme um ihren Körper. „Ich habe wohl immer nur eine stark vereinfachte Vorstellung von Schwarzer Magie gehabt... Naja: _schwarz _halt. Eindeutig böse. Mord, Opfer, Blut, Teufel."

„Es gibt subtilere Formen. Aber an sich hast Du natürlich recht. Und es gilt, was ich lange Zeit nicht wahr haben wollte: Es ist nicht möglich, Elemente aus dieser Magie aus dem Zusammenhang zu nehmen und einzeln einzusetzen oder umzuwandeln, umzukehren oder sie mit anderen Zaubern zu verbinden. Schwarze Magie bleibt böse, verselbständigt sich, weckt das Böseste in jedem Menschen, der sie anwendet..."

„Aber Du hast die Schwarze Magie aufgegeben", stellte Caryn fest und klang fast trotzig.

„Ja. Irgendwann habe ich diese Wahrheit herausgefunden."

Daran, wie auffällig konzentriert er sich dem Umrühren seines Trankes widmete, erkannte Caryn wieder, wie nah ihm dieses Thema wieder ging.

Von diesem Thema schien für ihn alles abzuhängen. Sein Leben hing davon ab. Und sein _zweites Leben_. _Sie._

Sie spürte, daß er eine Umarmung jetzt nicht ertragen hätte, hatte aber das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm etwas zu geben.

Sich selbst zu vergewissern, daß er sie noch an sich heranlassen würde. Konnte sich nicht richtig in ihn einfühlen, dafür wußte sie nicht genug über die Umstände seiner Entscheidung gegen Voldemort. So sagte sie einfach:

„Da bin ich froh."

Severus sah sie nicht an.

„Ich auch."

Sie spürte, daß er allein sein wollte, zog sich an einen entfernteren Tisch zurück und vertiefte sich erst einmal in ihre Hausaufgaben.

Für Caryn war jede Minute, die sie nicht in Severus' Nähe verbringen konnte, eine verlorene. Daß er im Gegensatz zu ihr peinlich genau darauf achtete, daß ihm seine drei Abende pro Woche ohne sie erhalten blieben, war das einzige, was ihr Glücklichsein zuweilen – sprich: immer wenn sie nicht bei ihm war – trübte. Er liebte sie nicht, zumindest nicht so sehr wie sie ihn.

Diese Tatsache vergaß sie regelmäßig in seiner Nähe, wo sie einander die meiste Zeit schlicht genossen. Wo sie nie das Gefühl hatte, ihn zu stören. Wo er sich in ihrer Nähe wohl zu fühlen, sich zu amüsieren, manchmal sogar wirklich... _glücklich _zu sein schien. Wo er sie – auch wenn er mit Arbeit beschäftigt war oder eine seiner Launen hatte – zwischendurch oder danach mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedachte.

Er begrüßte sie nicht immer mit einer Umarmung (höchstens sonnabends, wo sie sich ausschließlich einander widmeten, und das war wohl auch sein Grund für seine Entscheidung, Körperkontakt am Anfang zu vermeiden: ihre Tendenz, aus einer Umarmung heraus zu nichts anderem mehr zu kommen.

Offiziell kam Caryn unter der Woche an drei Abenden als seine Assistentin zu ihm (Er hatte sich immerhin mit denjenigen Tagen einverstanden erklärt, an denen sie sich nicht im Unterricht sahen).

Und Snape bestand darauf, daß sie sich in der Zeit erst einmal um ihre Hausaufgaben kümmerte, während Caryn viel lieber mit ihm oder wenigstens an seiner Seite mit Zaubertränken beschäftigt war. Sie verbrachte seitdem tagsüber jede freie Minute mit Hausaufgaben, aber leider blieb für fast jeden

Abend Arbeit übrig.

Arbeiten in seiner Nähe war allerdings auch schön:

seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, ihn hören, ansehen, riechen zu können, oft Gespräche zu führen – und gerade der spärliche Körperkontakt in Verbindung mit der Sehnsucht danach verstärkte die Spannung zwischen ihnen in äußerst delikater Weise. Was zur Folge hatte, daß sie sich selten vor Mitternacht trennten, denn nach mehr oder weniger getaner Arbeit war die offizielle Zeit (um zehn war für die Sechst- und Siebtkläßler Zapfenstreich) viel zu knapp für die notwendig gewordenen Erfüllungen...

Zu diesem Zweck hatte Snape Caryn einen Lichtablenkzauber beigebracht, welcher sie bei spärlichem Licht fast unsichtbar werden ließ. Auf diese Weise kam sie vor dem patrouillierenden Filch verborgen bis in den Ravenclaw-Turm. Und es war Caryns Glück, daß sich niemand – bis auf Lucas – bei den Ravenclaws dafür interessierte, wann sie nach oben kam.

Daß sie einen Job bei Snape angenommen hatte, hatte sich in Hogwarts rasch herumgesprochen, und Severus hatte zusätzlich einen langweiligen Forschungsauftrag des Ministeriums angenommen, um eventuelle Verspätungen seiner Assistentin überzeugender aussehen zu lassen.

Leider fand er das Risiko zu groß, Caryn ganz bei ihm übernachten zu lassen. Und er hatte natürlich recht.

Caryn ärgerte sich auch über sich selbst, daß sie – so glücklich sie mit ihm war – ständig gegen den Impuls ankämpfen mußte, mehr zu verlangen. Sie hatte sich immer als zufrieden empfunden. Konnte sie Severus und die Umstände nicht endlich so akzeptieren, wie sie nun einmal waren?!

Caryn hatte Severus sich selbst überlassen und begonnen, nach Fertigstellung ihrer Aufgaben ihre Sachen wegzuräumen, als sich zwei starke Arme unter ihren Achseln hindurch- und die Hände an die dafür angepeilten Stellen schoben. Caryn schmunzelte, daß sie vor noch gar nicht _so _langer Zeit die Bedeutung ihrer Brüste für die Erotik unterschätzt hatte und atmete laut aus.

„Wir könnten noch _dieses _Geburtstagsgeschenk auspacken", raunte Snape an ihrem Ohr, bevor sein Mund sich ihrem Hals zuwandte. Caryn langte mit ihren Händen rückwärts und drückte seinen Unterleib an sich.

„Das hier muß aber auch ausgepackt werden!"

„Ich will nicht behaupten, daß ich etwas dagegen hätte..."

Severus verstärkte den Druck von Caryns Händen, indem er sich aufreizend an ihrem Hinterteil rieb.

Caryn genoß dieses Spiel eine Weile, ehe sie sich zu ihm in seine Umarmung drehte und ihm einen Kuß abverlangte.

„Das ist mein allerschönster Geburtstag!" seufzte sie glücklich, und er stutzte und hielt sie von sich ab.

„Ich habe Dir doch gar keine Brillanthalskette geschenkt" erinnerte er sie mit echtem Erstaunen in der Stimme.

„So ein Quatsch! Was soll ich mit einer Halskette! Ich will nur Dich. Und daß Du rausgegangen bist, um mir eine Rose zu pflücken, ist so unglaublich...!"

Bei dem Gedanken, was die Leute über einen Professor Snape denken würden, der Rosen verschenkte, mußte sie grinsen.

„Erzähl es nicht weiter!" warnte er. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren!"

„Das bleibt unser Geheimnis!" versicherte Caryn ihm ernst.

„Hast Du Lust auf noch _mehr_ Geheimnisvolles?" wollte Snape wissen und hob sie hoch, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

**Severus**

Caryns Geburtstag war schon geraume Zeit _gestern_, als Severus sich aufraffte und die warme, an ihn geschmiegte Frau in seinen Armen leicht anstupste.

Er bedauerte es heute wirklich, auch wenn er sonst eher froh war, nachts seine einsame Ruhe und sein Bett für sich allein zu haben.

„Ich würde Dich gern über Nacht hierbehalten, aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich zu riskieren, daß doch eine Deiner _Kolleginnen _bemerkt, daß Dein Bett heute Nacht nicht benutzt wird."

„Ich könnte doch ganz früh..."

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

„Erstens könnte auch heute Nacht jemand aufwachen – und zweitens muß ich Dir sagen, daß ich morgen früh um halb sechs nicht in der Lage sein werde, Dir einen einigermaßen liebevollen Abschiedskuß zu geben!"

Caryn lächelte traurig. Dann verdüsterte sich ihre Miene deutlich, während sie sich allerdings bemühte, in um ihn besorgtem Ton zu fragen:

„Möchtest Du morgen... also heute Abend lieber Deine Ruhe haben?"

Er mußte lächeln über diese typische Caryn-Geste: Sie hatte die besten Vorsätze, ihm jeden Freiraum zu gewähren, ihm jede noch so beziehungsfeindliche Eigenart zuzubilligen. Und sie tat das, obwohl sie darunter litt und es nicht schaffte, das vor ihm zu verbergen.

Jeder, einschließlich Snape selbst, hätte von ihm erwartet, daß er in kauf nahm, daß es ihr schlecht ging, solange er seine Grundsätze durchsetzen konnte. Genau das galt für Caryn nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr.

War es seine Angst, ihr nicht zu genügen? Eine neu erworbene Unfähigkeit, einen Menschen traurig zu sehen?

_Es ist die Unfähigkeit, _Caryn _traurig zu sehen._ –

Aber auch davon abgesehen, war etwas anders. Früher hätte ihm diese Dosis Nähe heute Nacht für eine lange Zeit gereicht. Jetzt antwortete er automatisch:

„Wenn Du kommen möchtest, kannst Du das tun", und freute sich, daß sie sich – auch ohne daß er sich selbst hatte preisgeben müssen – darüber freuen konnte.

**Caryn**

Fürsorglich zog er sie auf Muggelart wieder an, um sie – selbst im Morgenmantel, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand – zur Bürotür zu begleiten.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein:

„Was war passiert, als Du das vierte Mal extrem gezaubert hast als Kind?"

Sie hatten die Tür erreicht, und er öffnete diese.

„Ach, das war etwas anderes", gab Caryn zur Antwort, während sie auf den nächtlichen Gang hinaustrat.

„In einem meiner Bücher hatte ein Mädchen versucht, einen Regenschirm als Fallschirm zu benutzen. Meine Mutter hatte uns eingebläut, daß Regenschirme nicht fliegen können." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Severus' Gesicht. „Naja... meiner _flog._ Allerdings so hoch, daß ich nicht mehr so

einfach loslassen konnte..."

„Sie hatten immer schon eindeutig die Tendenz zu Höhenflügen, fällt mir auf, Miss Willson", tönte seine seidige Stimme mit amüsierter Ironie durch den Kerkergang.

„Und ich danke Ihnen, Professor Snape, für diesen _intensiven_ Geburtstag", gab sie ebenso zurück. Sanft küßte sie ihn zum Abschied, während er sie mit seinem Tarnzauber versah.

„Wie gut, daß Du damals nicht abgestürzt bist..." sagte er. Und so leise verlor die Ironie in diesen Worten sämtliche Wirkung.


	2. Halloween

Hallo Astrid-Runa, ich muss ganz ehrlich sein

Hallo **Sveti**,

wie schade, daß Du mit der ersten Geschichte – Du meintest „Das Zweite Leben", oder? – Schwierigkeiten hattest. (Du darfst Dich übrigens gern dazu äußern, _was _genau Dich gestört hast! Immerhin möchte ich besser werden!)

Umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, daß Du mir noch eine Chance gibst! Und daß Dir meine beiden Herzensfiguren miteinander gefallen. Sie werden es nicht immer so leicht haben, immerhin haben wir es mit _Snape _zu tun. Ich hoffe, Du begleitest sie weiter auf ihrem Weg durch ihr gemeinsames 2. Leben!

Liebe Grüße von **Runa**

_**Besinnungszeit**_

**Severus **_**Dienstag, 31.3**_

Professor Snape saß hinter seinem Pult und ließ seinen Blick über die emsig beschäftigten Schüler schweifen. Die gedämpfte Geräuschkulisse zeugte von lediglich kurzen fachbezogenen Wortwechseln der zwölf Teilnehmer des UTZ-Kurses. Alle hatten ein Interesse daran, den heutigen Trank so gut wie möglich abzuliefern.

Die _Zaubertränke_stunden der UTZ-Klasse waren regelrecht angenehm. Alle Schüler waren motiviert und gut in der Lage, seinen Anforderungen zu genügen, und sie zeigten auch noch Interesse an weiterführenden Fragen.

Und nicht zuletzt war da Caryn, welche ihm in diesem Moment einen kurzen Blick zuwarf mit einem Strahlen in den Augen und unmerklich geneigtem Kopf. Er schenkte ihr seine Augenbraue und schmunzelte innerlich, wie diese anscheinend noch immer wirkte. Auch wenn Caryn ihn bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten darauf hinzuweisen pflegte, daß er sich entschieden zu viel darauf einbilde. Dementgegen runzelte sie jetzt ihre Stirn, kniff ihre Augen ein Stück zusammen und bewegte die Lippen, um zu verhindern, daß ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm darin sichtbar wurde. Für ihn _war _ihre Sehnsucht so deutlich wahrnehmbar wie die Wärmestrahlung in der Nähe eines Feuers, und er mußte schlucken, um seine eigene – _ganze zwölf Stunden nach Eurem Abschied, Du mußt es wirklich nötig haben, Severus!_ – nicht in seinen Zügen sichtbar werden zu lassen.

Er konnte sich nicht länger erlauben, sie anzusehen, und auch Caryn hatte sich wieder ihrem Trank zugewandt.

_Caryn. _

Caryn, die sich vor gerade mal sechs Wochen mit Feuereifer in eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihm gestürzt hatte und allesgab. Und alles verlangte, auch wenn sie sich redliche Mühe gab, diese Tatsache zu verschleiern.

Aber auch wenn er nicht im Traum daran dachte, das ihr gegenüber zuzugeben, war ihm diesnicht bedrohlich.

Er selbst hatte dieses Alles vor langer Zeit in einem anderen, ausschließlich schmerzhaftem Zusammenhang ausgesprochen und sich geschworen, sich nie wieder so tief mit einer Frau einzulassen, daß dieses Gefühl in gefährliche Nähe rücken könnte. Jetzt war er dabei, es genau _so_ weit kommen zu lassen, trotz all der Kopfargumente und Ängste, die dagegen sprachen. Er hatte _Sehnsucht _danach, Caryn so nah zu kommen, er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihr das zu vergelten, was sie ihm allzeit schenkte: _ihre absolute Hingabe._

Dies alles war ihm verboten. Er mußte sein Unglück kultivieren.

Das hatte er so viele Jahre getan. Er schützte den Sohn seines Erzfeindes. Er würde seine Aufgabe von Dumbledore erfüllen, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

_Das Mindeste, was Du für die Menschen tun kannst, die Du auf dem Gewissen hast, ist, selbst unglücklich zu sein._

Das war er viele Jahre lang gewesen. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Er wollte Caryn. Trotzdem. Wenn sie es wünschte. Weil er sie verdienen wollte. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren hatte er etwas wirklich ersehnt. Und jetzt, da er es bekam, war ihm unmöglich, es abzulehnen. Später würde er ohnehin weiterleiden. Jetzt wollte er leben...

Ein zweites Leben. Mit ihr. Mit Caryn.

Caryn, die ihre drei vorgeblichen _Arbeitstage_ auf diejenigen Wochentage gelegt hatte, an denen sie keinen Unterricht bei ihm hatte. Auf diese Weise hatte sie dafür gesorgt, daß der Sonntag der _einzige_ Tag in der Woche war, an dem sie sich nicht sahen – höchstens aus der Ferne beim Abendessen.

Ihre gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden waren zu den _Zwischentagen _geworden, die geprägt waren von den Erinnerungen an ihre Umarmungen des Vorabends ebenso wie von der Erwartung der des nächsten Tages. Und dazwischen kabbelten sie sich wie in alten Zeiten ihres Kampfspiels. Welches er genoß, wie er es immer genossen hatte. Seit sie sich liebten, konnte er allerdings die Erotik darin, das Prickeln, die Intensität ihrer Gefühle für ihn – und seiner für sie – erst vollends auskosten...

Er sah Caryn also beinahe jeden Tag – wenn auch nicht immer ausgiebig – und sie ging ihm _nicht_ auf die Nerven.

Caryn störte ihn nicht, wenn sie in seinem Büro saß und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte; sie störte ihn nicht, wenn sie in seiner Wohnung, ganz in sich zurückgezogen, seine gebrauchten Tee- und Kaffeetassen einsammelte – nach Muggelart, und fast andächtig genießend, daß sie sich in seiner Wohnung frei bewegen durfte. Jede Tasse wurde von ihren Händen liebevoll abgewaschen, als sei selbst sein angetrockneter Speichel etwas, das man mit Ehrfurcht behandeln müsse.

Caryn störte ihn nicht, wenn ihre Augen an ihm hingen, während er die Tränke für die kommenden Unterrichtsstunden vorbereitete.

Vielmehr ließen ihr Blick auf ihm und ihre Gedanken dahinter nach wie vor sanfte oder wildere oder verwegene Phantasien aus sämtlichen erogenen Winkeln seines Körpers sprießen, welche in manchen Fällen auf baldige Umsetzung drängten, in anderen Fällen tagelang in seinem Innern reifen oder vielleicht aufgespart werden wollten für die Zukunft...

_Das führte in diesem Moment aber zu weit._

Es störte ihn nicht einmal, daß Caryn im Hintergrund seines Denkens allzeit anwesend war, wenn sich Erinnerungsbilder in ihm ausbreiteten oder er irgendwelche Erlebnisse seines Alltags mit ihr assoziierte oder auf sie bezog.

Sein Leben war auf Caryn ausgerichtet, und das engte ihn nicht ein.

Und diese Tatsache war so erstaunlich und auch beängstigend, nicht zuletzt was _die Zukunft _anging. Severus gewöhnte sich immer mehr an den Gedanken, daß Caryn bei ihm war, und die Angst, von ihr verlassen zu werden, welche ihn bisher keinen Tag verlassen hatte, konnte auf diesem Wege nur größer und verheerender werden.

Auf der anderen Seite war da die konstante, scheinbar sogar unverwüstliche Aura ihrer Liebe zu ihm.

Ihr strahlendes Gesicht, wenn sie sein Büro betrat und zu ihm kam.

Da war die Tatsache, daß ihre anstrengenden Beziehungsgespräche – Caryns automatische Reaktion, wenn er sie traurig gemacht hatte – seit jenem Abend, da er sie über die Schwelle seiner Wohnung getragen hatte, nicht mehr vorgekommen waren. Was an der Sicherheit ihrer definierten Beziehung lag, aber zweifellos auch an jenem neuen Mechanismus in ihm, der dafür sorgte, daß Caryn nicht leiden durfte.

Da waren ihre leidenschaftlichen Streitgespräche, wenn es um seine Schuld, seinen tiefsitzenden Zweifel an Dumbledores Zugewandtheit oder andere Überzeugungen ging, die Caryn für ihn als destruktiv erachtete.

Die wieder und wieder reproduzierbare Erfahrung, wie ein Blick, eine Handbewegung, ein Satz von ihm bewirken konnten, daß ihre Augen sich weiteten und ihr ein klitzekleines Stöhnen entlockt wurde...

Ihre absolute Hingabe dem, was immer er mit ihr anstellte, sei es ein Gespräch, das Lehren eines neuen Zaubertranks, ein Kuß, ein erotisches Spiel...

Mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten zeigte ihm diese Frau, daß sie sich entschieden hatte – und daß es ihr _gefiel _– _ihm, _Severus Snape, verfallen zu sein. Und daß sie nicht den geringsten Impuls verspürte, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Es ging ihnen gut miteinander.

Und auch wenn ihm klar war, daß sie sich noch in einer Phase befanden, wo die erotische Anziehung zwischen ihnen sie den _Alltag _noch nicht spüren ließ; in einer Phase, die Caryn dazu brachte, noch über alles hinwegzusehen, was sie normalerweise mehr gestört – und ihn selbst mit einem größeren Bedürfnis nach Zwischenmenschlichkeit versah, als er sonst verspürt hätte:

Im Augenblick gab es keinerlei Anlaß, sich Sorgen zu machen, daß Caryn ihm in absehbarer Zeit davonlaufen würde.

_Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter als bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit zu denken._

„Professor Snape, ich habe eine Frage!" meldete sich Lowfield in diesem Moment, und Snape stand auf, um einen Blick in deren Kessel zu werfen.

_**Halloween**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 31.3**

„Bis später, Caryn! Ich hole Dich zum Tanzen!" winkte Lucas ihr zu, um dann im Kreise seiner Clique nach unten zum Fest zu gehen. Offenbar hatte er sich entschlossen, sich als Single zu amüsieren, auch wenn er erst gestern ihr darin zugestimmt hatte, wie trostlos es sei, ohne den Geliebten zu einer Party zu gehen.

Caryn überlegte, ob sie sich überhaupt antun sollte, daran teilzunehmen.

Severus würde ihr nicht den kleinsten Blick schenken; wenn er überhaupt kam, würde er griesgrämig am Rande herumstehen, und sich so früh wie möglich absetzen, um auf den Gängen zu patrouillieren. Ohne daß sie ihm folgen durfte. Und sie brauchte das nicht auszuprobieren, um eine Vorstellung davon zu haben, wie sauer er reagieren würde, wenn sie es dennoch täte.

Sie könnte mit Charity plaudern, tröstete sich Caryn. Mit Lucas tanzen. Und versuchen, in Severus' Unerreichbarkeit zu _schwelgen_, bis sie sich morgen Abend wiedersehen würden...

„Dein Schicksal ist es auch, daß Du Deinen Mann nie auf Schulveranstaltungen mitnehmen kannst, nicht?"

Caryn gesellte sich zu ihrer Muggelkundelehrerin, die sich in die Nähe des Ravenclawtisches gestellt hatte, nachdem Dumbledore mit Professor McGonagall den Tanz eröffnet und sich die Tischordnung aufgelöst hatte.

Caryn warf einen düsteren Blick in Richtung _ihres _Mannes, der sich heute Abend in keinster Weise überraschend verhalten hatte. Es war, als ob _nichts _zwischen ihnen wäre. Heute Morgen im Unterricht dagegen hatte er sie sehr wohl angesehen – wenn auch kurz. Dachte er, er hätte seine tägliche Pflicht damit erfüllt? Warum hatte er denn das _Bedürfnis _nicht, mit ihr in Verbindung zu treten?

„Ach weißt Du... ich wäre vom Kollegium die Einzige, die einen Partner hat... ich meine, die Einzige, die einen Ehepartner hat..., den sie _herzeigen_ könnte", beeilte sich Charity hinzuzufügen. „Da würde ich es auch als taktlos empfinden, wenn ich mich hier als Paar darstellen würde. – Davon abgesehen: Es würde auch bei den Schülern zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Von der Reaktion der Muggelhasser einmal ganz abgesehen!"

„Aber das ist doch traurig!" ereiferte sich Caryn, ihrer Grundstimmung entsprechend.

Warum war Severus egal, daß sie sich nicht begegnen, nicht einmal _beachten _durften?!

„Wir sind an unsere Wochenendbeziehung gewöhnt, Caryn. Es ist nicht _nur _mit Nachteilen verbunden, wenn man sich nicht täglich sieht. Es macht die Beziehung auch interessant! Sehnsucht hält die Verliebtheit lebendig. Glaubst Du, langjährige Ehepaare liegen sich jeden Abend leidenschaftlich in den Armen?"

„Ihr tut das, oder? An den Abenden, an denen Ihr Euch seht?"

„Naja, eine Schwierigkeit einer Wochenendbeziehung ist, daß man sich zwingen muß, nicht die _ganze_ Zeit im Bett zu verbringen..."

Die junge Lehrerin beugte sich näher zu Caryn und sagte ihr ins Ohr: „Und wie ist es bei Euch?"

Caryn sah ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch schweifen, wo Severus gelangweilt an seinem Tisch saß, ohne Notiz von seiner Umwelt zu nehmen, geschweige denn, von seiner _Geliebten_.

„Wir... landen auch fast jedes Mal dort..." antwortete Caryn leise.

„Und wie oft seht Ihr Euch?" erkundigte Charity sich neugierig.

„Nur an vier Abenden pro Woche." Caryn mochte diese demütigende Tatsache gar nicht zugeben und war überrascht, als Charity bewundernd die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Da läßt Dein griesgrämiger Einsiedler aber ganz schön viel Nähe zu!"

„_Viel _Nähe?!"

„Caryn, er war Jahre seines Lebens bewußt allein. Hat offensichtlich kaum das Bedürfnis nach Nähe zu seinen übrigen Mitmenschen. Und dann kann er ertragen, Dich so oft bei sich zu haben? – Du mußt ihm wirklich wichtig sein!"

„Meinst Du wirklich?"

Charity mußte über Caryns Skepsis lachen.

„Hattest Du etwa erwartet, daß er Dich gleich heiratet und Tag und Nacht mit Dir zusammen verbringt? – Ihr seid gerade mal ein paar Wochen zusammen! Eine Beziehung muß wachsen, Caryn! Gib ihm Zeit und klammere nicht! Sonst wird er sich eher mehr zurückziehen."

„Ich bemühe mich echt, nicht zu klammern." Caryn fühlte sich ein wenig aufgemuntert. „Aber Charity? Meinst Du, daß sich das noch ändern kann? Daß er mich nicht so sehr liebt, wie ich ihn?"

Charity legte ihren Arm um sie, und in dem Moment spürte Caryn, wie Severus' Augen kurz auf ihr ruhten. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Blick zu suchen.

„Ich glaube, man kann die Art, wie Menschen lieben, nicht wirklich vergleichen. Vor allem macht es wenig Sinn, die Liebe eines fast vierzigjährigen Mannes mit schweren Erfahrungen mit der allerersten Liebe eines leidenschaftlichen siebzehnjährigen Mädchens aufzuwiegen!"

Caryn schwieg, unsicher, ob sie diese Tatsache gut oder schlecht heißen sollte.

„Meine ich mich nicht zu erinnern, daß Du Dir bewußt Severus ausgesucht hast?"

„Ich bin unfair und inkonsequent, nicht wahr?"

Caryn war voll des schlechten Gewissens. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn wirklich so zu nehmen, wie er nun einmal war!

„Du hast Dir viel vorgenommen für Deine erste Liebe, Caryn. Aber Du hast gesehen, daß er zu Dir rübergeguckt hat, oder?"

Caryn konnte nicht anders, als liebevoll zu lächeln.

„Ich bin sicher, daß er Deine Liebe erwidert. Sonst hätte er Dich gar nicht erst an sich herangelassen. Aber in seinem Alter spielt zum Beispiel ein Tag, an dem Ihr Euch nicht trefft, wirklich keine Rolle. Er genießt vielleicht die Distanz, weil der nächste Tag, an dem er Dich sieht, dadurch umso wertvoller wird. – Während Dir ein Tag ohne ihn so lang vorkommt, daß es Dir weh tut. – Aber das heißt nicht, daß er Dich weniger lieben muß. Sondern daß er das Leben, die Zeit, die Liebe einfach anders wahrnimmt als Du aus Deiner Perspektive."

Die Worte ihrer älteren Freundin taten Caryn unendlich gut. Sie hatte seit ihrem Gespräch an jenem schrecklichen Sonntag nicht mehr in Ruhe miteinander geredet. Und wieder hatte Charity Severus in Schutz genommen, hatte Caryn beruhigt, daß er sie durchaus lieben konnte, auch wenn er sich ihr gegenüber so verhielt, wie er es tat.

„Fordere doch Lucas zum Tanzen auf!" schlug Charity jetzt vor. „Ich werde mir mal Filius Flitwick schnappen."

„Und danach tauschen wir, ja?"

_**Ausnahmezustand**_

**Caryn Nacht auf Mittwoch,1.3**

Das Gespräch mit Charity hatte ihren Horizont wieder gerade gerückt. Die kurzen, fast nicht wahrnehmbaren Momente, in denen Snapes Augen auf der Tanzfläche über sie geglitten waren, wenn auch ohne an ihr hängenzubleiben, waren ihr danach um vieles wertvoller vorgekommen. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal zugelassen, daß ihre Blicke sich trafen, aber vielleicht hatte er es auch einfach nicht riskieren wollen. Morgen. Morgen würde sie sich von ihm trösten lassen....

Kaum war Caryn nach diesem Abend im Ravenclaw-Turm angekommen, als eine Nachricht sich in Windeseile unter den Schülern dort verbreitete: Der entflohene Todesser und Massenmörder Sirius Black war angeblich in den Gryffindor-Turm eingebrochen, um Harry Potter zu entführen, zu foltern,

zu töten...!

Um Caryn herum herrschte helle Aufregung. Spürbar waren ängstliches Schaudern, ernstliche Angst und Sorge, aber auch die Lust an der Katastrophe, die andere betraf. Die Vertrauensschüler trieben die Herde der Ravenclaws in Richtung Große Halle, wo alle Hogwarts-Schüler wohl unter die Obhut der Lehrkräfte gebracht werden sollten.

Über Caryns Gesicht kroch ein gequältes Lächeln: Das romantische Bild ihres starken Geliebten als _Wächter über die Schar der Schwachen_ durfte sie nicht auskosten.

Für _ihren _Mann würde das kein _Bild_ sein. Sondern bitterste Realität, wenn er gegen diesen Todesser Black kämpfen mußte.

_Umkommen_ könnte er!

Und wenn nicht heute, so könnte das _jederzeit_ eintreten – dann nämlich, wenn Voldemort tatsächlich zurückkäme und Severus seine Aufgabe als Spion für Dumbledore wieder aufzunehmen gezwungen wäre.

_Verdammt! Voldemort KANN JEDERZEIT zurückkehren, und er WIRD es tun nach Severus' Meinung. Nach Dumbledores Meinung. Sogar Hagrid sagt das! Nur die liebe kleine Caryn verdrängt diese Tatsache tunlichst und schwelgt lieber in romantischen Kleinmädchenphantasien! _

Der Strom der Schüler war in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Von allen Seiten wurde Caryn zusammengepreßt von den – sich an ihr vorbei durch den Engpaß der Tür zur Großen Halle vorbei quetschenden – Ravenclaws.

Wie ein passiver Spielball des Schicksals kam sie sich plötzlich vor: Severus' Schicksal verdammte sie dazu, diese bodenlose Angst, die sie hier und heute zum ersten Mal heimsuchte, in ihrem Leben mit ihm für immer zu dulden. Auch sein zweites Leben war untrennbar mit seinem allzeit drohenden Tod verknüpft. Sie würde mit seinem Tod _leben_ müssen. Zumindest mit ihrer Angst davor. Immer.

_Das gehört zu dem Preis, die Du für Severus Snape zahlen mußt, Mädchen! Und Du WOLLTEST ihn bezahlen! _

Hatte sie eine Wahl? – Hatte sie je eine Wahl gehabt? –

Haltlos taumelte sie einen Moment, als der Druck der Anderen um sie plötzlich aufgehoben wurde und sie – allein – inmitten der bevölkerten Großen Halle stand,

Noch war es nicht so weit. Wann Voldemort wieder erstarken würde – und streng genommen sogar, _ob _das überhaupt eintreten würde – stand noch in den Sternen! Was brachte es, sich bereits jetzt damit kaputt zu machen?!

„Ich werde zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern das Schloß gründlich durchsuchen", erklärte ihnen Professor Dumbledore, während die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick alle Türen zur Halle schlossen.

Wo war Severus? _Er _gab sich selbstredend nicht damit ab, sich um die Schüler zu kümmern. Nein, _er_ mußte sich sofort in die Jagd nach dem Verbrecher stürzen! War das zu viel verlangt, daß er ihr zuliebe die Risiken für sich möglichst gering hielt? –

„Ich fürchte, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit müsst ihr die heutige Nacht hier verbringen." 

Das Gemurmel der Schüler wurde kurzfristig angespannter, so als würde einigen erst an dieser Stelle bewußt, wie gefährlich die Lage tatsächlich war.

„Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, an den Eingängen zur Halle Wache zu stehen, und übergebe den Schulsprechern die Verantwortung. Jeder Zwischenfall ist mir sofort mitzuteilen", fügte der Schulleiter ... hinzu.

_Wache_ _stehen?!_ Um Merlins willen! Caryn mußte hier raus. Nach Severus suchen. Zumindest Bescheid wissen... Aber wie sollte sie das bewerkstelligen, wo die Große Halle sich in eine bewachte Festung verwandelt hatte? Wie ein Tier im Käfig flog ihr Blick ruhelos durch den Raum voller aufgeregter, durcheinanderredender Menschen. Noch immer war auch hier und da unterschwellig Sensationslust spürbar, die meisten blickten allerdings eindeutig besorgt drein. Die beiden Nebenzugänge zur Halle konnte Caryn in dem Gewühl um sie herum nicht genau ausmachen; die zweiflüglige Haupttür, durch die sie gekommen war, wurde bereits bewacht von gleich beiden Vertrauensschülern aus Slytherin, die zwar demonstrativ gelangweilt miteinander redeten, dabei jedoch mit ihren wichtigen Blicken in die Runde keinen Zweifel daran ließen, daß sie ihres Amtes walten würden, wenn jemand versuchen sollte, durch diese Tür die Halle zu verlassen.

_Irgendwie aber mußte Caryn das schaffen!_

Dumbledore hatte die Tische und Stühle zur Seite befördert und für jeden Schüler einen knuddeligen, purpurroten Schlafsack beschworen, bevor die Lehrer verschwunden waren und das Kommando diesem aufgeblasenen Percy Weasley überlassen hatten.

„Alle in die Schlafsäcke!" rief Percy. „Los, macht schon, kein Getuschel mehr! In zehn Minuten geht das Licht aus!"

Der war offenbar in seinem Element! _Verspritzte_ förmlich seinen Eifer, seinen Genuß an dieser bedrohlichen Lage, für ihn eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, seine Macht über die übrigen Schüler auszuleben. Schnaubend wandte Caryn sich ab.

Wo sollte sie sich hinlegen?

In der Nähe der Tür und des Mittelganges. Wo sonst niemand liegen wollte, günstigerweise. Irgendwann würde sie dann notfalls aufs Klo verschwinden. Obwohl es vielleicht doch effektiver war, erst einmal abzuwarten, ob nicht Nachrichten von draußen hier in die Halle gelangen würden.

Denn wie sollte sie Severus im Schloß finden? Und das auch noch, ohne dabei den übrigen Lehrern in die Arme zu laufen?

Lucas' wissende Aufmerksamkeit spürte sie auf sich gerichtet, als sie sich in Richtung Ausgangstür verdrückte. Er runzelte die Stirn und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Daß er sie damit abhalten könne, das zu tun, was sie tun mußte, konnte er ja wohl nicht ernstlich annehmen? Caryn erwiderte seinen jetzt besorgten Blick mit grimmigem Trotz – wenn hier jemand Grund dazu hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen, dann war das ja wohl _sie! – _und hob leicht die Schultern. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, er würde zu ihr herüberkommen, um auf sie aufzupassen, doch noch während sie sich instinktiv duckte, um in der Menge unterzutauchen, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie einer seiner beiden Freunde ihn in die andere Richtung mit sich zog, wo er anscheinend einen guten Schlafplatz entdeckt hatte. Caryn sah Lucas den anderen Jungen bremsen, sich noch einmal nach ihr umschauen, bevor sein blonder Lockenschopf zwischen den Hunderten anderer Köpfe verschwand.

_Das war knapp! _Erleichtert dankte sie im Geiste Thomas für seinen tatkräftigen Einsatz und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Schlafsack. Entdeckte einen direkt am Gang, in unmittelbarer Nähe des Haupteingangs, wie sie geplant hatte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lag Caryn zwischen irgendwelchen Erstkläßlern auf dem Boden der Halle und starrte hinauf in den an die Decke gezauberten sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Um sie herum fanden aufgeregte mehr oder weniger getuschelte Gespräche statt, die sich alle um Sirius Black und wildeste Spekulationen darüber drehten, wie der Verbrecher unbemerkt in Hogwarts hatte eindringen können und vor allem, was er mit Harry Potter vorhatte.

Caryn interessierte das nicht im geringsten.

„Wir löschen jetzt die Lichter!" rief Percy. „Alle in die Schlafsäcke und kein Getuschel mehr!"

Sollte sie schon jetzt nach draußen gehen? Bekam man Geleitschutz zum Klo? Wurde Buch geführt, wer wann wie lange die Halle verlassen hatte?

Andererseits würde sich doch wohl die Nachricht von einem im Kampf mit Black gefallenen Snape (oh Gott!) wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, oder?

Und wo sollte sie ihn suchen? Dies war zwar eindeutig ein Notfall, aber was nützte diese Rechtfertigung, wenn jemand sie mit ihm zusammen sah und sie in Verdacht gerieten? Seinen Zorn in so einem Fall vermochte sie sich gar nicht vorzustellen!

Sie rief sich zur Ordnung. Severus Snape war ein mächtiger Zauberer, und er hatte in seinem Leben mit weitaus Schlimmerem zu tun gehabt als mit einem einzelnen Mann, der obendrein – wenn man den Bildern im _Tagespropheten_ Glauben schenken durfte – ausgemergelt und am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Zwei Mädchen wollten zur Toilette, und zu Caryns Ernüchterung ging einer der Vertrauensschüler mit. Verdammt, sie war tatsächlich hier eingesperrt!

Stündlich erschien ein Lehrer, um nachzusehen, ob alles ruhig war. Severus war nicht dabei.

Warum nicht? War das ein schlechtes Zeichen?

War ihm denn nicht klar, daß sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte und wissen mußte, daß es ihm gut ging? War es ihm nicht möglich, sich ihr zumindest einmal kurz zu zeigen?

_Wenn er gerade dabei ist, sich ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit Sirius Black zu liefern, wird er den gewiß um eine Pause bitten, um seiner Geliebten kurz versichern zu können, daß alles in Ordnung ist!_

Andererseits erschien Dumbledore auch nicht. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich so, daß Snape schlicht zu wichtig war, um sich um die profanen Dinge wie Schüler kümmern zu müssen...

Gegen drei Uhr morgens, als viele Schüler endlich eingeschlafen waren, – Caryn hatte kein Auge zugemacht – kam Professor Dumbledore herein. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg quer durch die Schlafsäcke, und Caryn richtete sich ein wenig auf, als der alte Mann mit Percy zu sprechen begann, damit sie jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

„Irgendeine Spur von ihm, Professor?", flüsterte Percy.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung hier?"

Ein Glück! Caryn atmete auf. Obwohl... wenn Dumbledore auch nicht wußte, wo Severus war...? Würde der Direktor es wissen, wenn ihm etwas geschehen wäre?

„Alles unter Kontrolle, Sir."

„Gut. Es hat keinen Zweck, sie jetzt aufzuscheuchen. Für das Porträtloch oben bei den Gryffindors..." 

Also doch Entwarnung. Zumindest zum Klo durfte man doch wohl jetzt allein gehen?

Plötzlich hörte Caryn, wie die Tür zur Halle quietschend aufging. Ihr Adrenalinschub war vor Ende der Schrecksekunde in sämtlichen Blutbahnen.

Ihr Geliebter betrat die Halle und verharrte kurz, ließ seine Augen suchend durch den Raum schweifen. Unwillkürlich fuhr sie hoch und zog damit seinen Blick auf sich. Ganz kurz nur und ohne die geringste Spur von Freude, sie zu sehen, oder zumindest ein Zeichen, daß sie in einer besonderen Beziehung zueinander standen. Eine Sekunde später war er bei Dumbledore.

„Direktor?" 

Seine Stimme ging ihr durch und durch. Warum machte er sich so unerreichbar? Liebte er sie nicht? Hätte er ihr nicht einfach seine Braue schenken können? –

Caryn hatte sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt und ließ im Schutz der Dunkelheit sehnsuchtsvoll ihre Augen auf ihm ruhen.

„Wir haben den gesamten dritten Stock durchsucht. Keine Spur von ihm. Und Filch war in den Kerkern; dort ist er auch nicht."

„Was ist mit dem Astronomieturm? Das Zimmer von Professor Trelawney? Die Eulerei?"

„Alles durchsucht..."

„Na gut, Severus. Ich hatte ohnehin nicht erwartet, dass Black sich hier lange aufhält."

„Hast du eine Theorie darüber, wie er hereingelangen konnte, Direktor?", fragte Snape. 

Caryn kannte ihn gut genug, um zu bemerken, daß ihm dieser Punkt in besonderem Maße wichtig war. Sie spitzte die Ohren.

„Viele, Severus, eine unwahrscheinlicher als die nächste", erwiderte Dumbledore leichthin, und Caryn sah, wie wütend diese lapidare Antwort Severus machte.

„Du erinnerst Dich an das Gespräch, das wir hatten, Direktor, kurz vor– ähm – Beginn des Schuljahres?", beharrte er.

Eifersucht durchzuckte sie jäh: Eifersucht auf die unendlich vielen Bereiche im Leben ihres Liebsten, von denen sie nichts wußte.

„Das tue ich, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, und etwas Warnendes lag in seiner Stimme. 

Worum ging es da? Severus kümmerte sich nicht um die unausgesprochene Warnung seines Schulleiters.

„Es scheint – fast unmöglich – dass Black ohne Hilfe aus dem Schloß hereingekommen ist. Ich habe damals wegen dieser Stellenbesetzung meine Vorbehalte zum Ausdruck gebracht –"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur ein Einziger hier im Schloss Black geholfen hat", sagte Dumbledore. Und sein Tonfall zeigte unmissverständlich, dass das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen war, so dass Snape nicht antwortete.

„Ich muss runter zu den Dementoren", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich sagte, ich würde ihnen berichten, wenn die Suche beendet ist."

Dumbledore wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Bevor der alte Zauberer in ihre Nähe kam, duckte sich Caryn, denn _er _würde sie zweifellos bemerken. Vorher hatte sie noch einen Blick auf Snape erhascht. Er stand einen Moment schweigend da und blickte dem Schulleiter mit einem Ausdruck tiefen Widerwillens nach.

Severus schien echt persönlich betroffen zu sein. Wie viele Dinge in seinem Leben und in seiner Vergangenheit gab es, von denen sie nichts wußte und wohl auch niemals erfahren würde?

Die Tür war hinter dem Direktor ins Schloß gefallen, und Caryn richtete sich wieder, diesmal ein wenig höher, auf. Sie ließ Severus nicht aus den Augen. Jetzt setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, ebenfalls die Halle zu verlassen. Ihr Herz war von einer Überdosis Adrenalin vorübergehend gelähmt, bevor es gleich wie verrückt anfangen würde zu schlagen. Konnte sie nicht einfach die paar Stunden bis Morgen abwarten, wo sie ihn abends verabredeterweise treffen würde? –

Unmöglich.

Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihm nur ganz kurz in die Augen zu sehen! Und er würde gleich an ihr vorbeigehen, ohne sie zu beachten.

Das konnte sie nicht ertragen. Nicht noch einmal.

Also _mußte _sie handeln.

Rasch schlüpfte sie aus dem Schlafsack und durch die Tür, vor der einer der wachhabenden Vertrauensschüler selig schlummerte. Vom anderen keine Spur.

Draußen in der Eingangshalle guckte sie sich um. Keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Beim nächsten Quietschen der Tür fuhr sie herum und fand sich schließlich ihrem Liebsten gegenüber. Sein Gesicht erleuchtet vom Mondlicht, das durch die großen Fenster der Eingangstür fiel. Seine schwarzen Augen brachten es fertig, in diesem geradezu märchenhaften Licht nicht zu glitzern. Leer blickten sie, abwesend, hundert, _tausend _Gedanken entfernt.

_Erkannte_ er sie überhaupt?!

Was hatte sie sich nur vorgestellt?

Daß er sie spöttisch, aber zärtlich mustern würde in seiner erregenden Art, um dann sogleich über sie herzufallen, seiner leidenschaftlichen Sehnsucht nach ihr folgend, die ihn die ganze Nacht über in Atem gehalten hatte? – Daß er seinen Zorn auf Dumbledore, ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit vorhin einfach in der großen Halle zurückgelassen hatte, so essentiell wichtig ihm die Sache auch gewesen zu sein schien? – Oder daß – so groß sein Abstand von Caryn zuvor auch gewesen war – ihr bloßer Anblick jetzt ihn in heilloses Verlangen stürzen würde und ihn dazu bringen, sie auf der Stelle in seine Arme zu reißen?

_Und nie wieder loszulassen. Um dann glücklich bis an ihr Ende mit ihr zu leben. Um Voldemort kraft ihrer Liebe endgültig zu vernichten, so daß Severus niemals wieder sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen müßte?! _

Immerhin war er stehen geblieben.

Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als müsse er sämtliche Kräfte zusammennehmen, um Caryn in seinen Augen scharf zu stellen. Selbst danach verging eine lange Sekunde… noch eine… in denen er sie lediglich stumm ansah. Und das, was dann in sein Gesicht trat, war nicht zärtliche Fürsorge, mit der er sie trösten, sie beruhigen, ihre panische Angst vor einer Zukunft mit Voldemort nehmen würde. Nein, es war eindeutig _Unwillen_, der sich in seinen Zügen ausgebreitet hatte. Es kostete ihn Mühe, sich auf sie einzustellen, und nach dieser Nacht hatte er kein Bedürfnis danach.

„Ich…" Sie mußte jetzt sofort zurückzugehen in die Große Halle. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. _Er liebt Dich nicht, _hatte sich in ihren Kopf geschlichen. _Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, läßt er Dich fallen. Dann bist Du ihm egal. Dann kommt es ihm auf andere Dinge an. _„Ich wollte nur… sehen, ob Du gesund bist…"

„Als ob Dir das dort drinnen entgangen wäre", war seine ungeduldige Antwort, und nach der geringsten Spur seines üblichen gutmütigen Spottes, den er sonst für sie hatte, suchte sie vergeblich.

**Severus**

Natürlich hatte er gewußt, daß sie hier sein würde. Sie wäre nicht Caryn, wenn sie so vernünftig gewesen wäre, brav in ihrem Schlafsack liegen zu bleiben und sich bis morgen zu gedulden. Dennoch empfand er es jetzt ausschließlich als anstrengend, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Zu aufgewühlt war er von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht: von der vergeblichen Jagd nach diesem Verräterschwein; von der Ignoranz des Schulleiters, dessen Blauäugigkeit dem Potterjungen um ein Haar das Leben gekostet hätte; von der Tatsache, daß ein Werwolf es war, dem der Alte blind vertraute; daß Severus' Person grundsätzlich nicht zählte, auch wenn seine Argumente noch so einleuchtend waren. Für jedermann.

_Nein, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ALLEIN weiß, was wahr ist und was falsch! _

„Ich mußte wissen, ob es Dir gut geht…", unterbrach Caryn seine Gedanken, und ihr um Verzeihung heischender Ton klang in seinen Ohren nur quengelig.

_GUT?! Ich bin WÜTEND! Mein ALLMÄCHTIGER Schulleiter hat eine verheerende Fehlentscheidung getroffen, und ICH muß sie ausbaden! Während Tag für Tag ein Werwolf und Todessersympathisant frei herumläuft mitten im Schloß und nur die nächstbeste Gelegenheit zu ergreifen braucht, um Lilys Sohn zu ermorden! Welchen Grund sollte ich haben, mich GUT zu fühlen?!_

Oh ja, er war zornig! Und er hatte – weiß Gott – Grund genug dazu!

Caryn war noch blasser geworden. Ein Anflug von Reue streifte ihn.

Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Noch immer strahlte sie ihre Angst ab wie eine Fackel, ohne daß er sich dieser Wahrnehmung hätte entziehen können. Nicht einmal jetzt, wo er nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Caryn warda, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und es ging ihr schlecht, auch das konnte er nicht übersehen. _Seinetwegen_. Weil sie ihn liebte. Weil ihre Gedanken jede Sekunde dieser schlaflosen Nacht um ihn gekreist waren. Weil sie sich unentwegt ausgemalt hatte, was ihm alles hätte geschehen können. Weil sie zum ersten Mal am eigenen Leibe _gespürt _hatte, wie es sein würde, mit einem Todesser-Spion zusammenzusein, der jederzeit sein Leben verlieren konnte, während sie selbst zu hilflosem, passivem Warten verdammt war.

_Das ist es, was ich Dir die ganze Zeit über begreiflich zu machen versuche! Das ist der Grund, weswegen ich nicht der Mann bin, bei dem Du bleiben kannst. Und das hast Du jetzt ERFAHREN, Caryn. Bring Dich endlich vor mir in Sicherheit! Vergeude nicht Deine Stärke, Deine Fähigkeit zu lieben in einem Leben in permanenter Angst! GEH!!_

Ihre Gefühle sagten etwas Anderes.

_Ich bin da, und da werde ich bleiben. Und wenn ich dabei draufgehen werde! Egal, was Du sagst. Du wirst mich nicht los. _

Und er?

Wollte er sie wirklich loswerden?

Zog er es vor, sich in seinen Zorn hineinzusteigern, in seiner verhaßt-vertrauten Gedankenspirale gefangen zu bleiben, sich ebenso schlecht zu fühlen wie sie – anstatt sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und dieses Elendzu beenden?

Voldemort war weit weg. Auch nach der heutigen Nacht. Um einen einzelnen, geschwächten, geradezu erbärmlichen Todesser ging es hier, der losgelöst von seinem Herrn blind agierte, unreflektiert, ineffektiv. Während Lupin selbst bereits Gelegenheiten genug gehabt hätte, den jungen Potter zu erledigen. Und er trug nicht einmal das Dunkle Mal. Definitiv war eine Trennung von Caryn zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht notwendig.

_Noch nicht. _

„Ich wollte Dich nicht wütend machen", sprach sie leise in seine Gedanken.

„_Du _bist es nicht, die mich wütend macht", widersprach er automatisch. Was die Wahrheit war. Er war noch nicht einmal dazu imstande, ernstlich zu wollen, daß sie jetzt ging.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis wich Quantum für Quantum seine Anspannung von ihm, und er fühlte das in seinem Gesicht. Ihre Erleichterung war dennoch verhalten.

„Ich weiß, Du bist genervt von mir. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur… Ich hätte nicht…"

„Ich hatte eine sehr aufreibende Nacht, Caryn. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich möchte _endlich _einen Tee und Ruhe. Außerdem wird jeden Moment unser _Direktor _hier vorbeikommen, und ich lege nicht den geringsten Wert darauf, daß er uns hier zusammen sieht."

Ihr widerstrebender, kraftloser Impuls, sich von ihm abzuwenden, sich loszureißen, gab ihm den Rest. Überschwemmte ihn mit etwas, das wohl _Rührung_ war.

Ihn jetzt wirklich in Ruhe zu lassen, wäre unglaublich schwer für diese Frau. Und doch würde sie es ihm zuliebe tun. So sehr sie darunter leiden würde. Diese junge Frau war in höchstem Maße bereit, Opfer zu bringen, für ihn zu leiden, über ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse hinwegzugehen, _ihn _das tun zu lassen – und ihn trotzdem weiterhin zu lieben.

Wie hätte er sich dem entziehen können?! Wie _Ihr?_

„Ich schlage vor, daß ich Sie auf Ihrem Weg zur Toilette beschütze, Miss Willson", ließ sie stolpern. Sie verharrte mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Es sein denn, Sie wollen doch lieber in Ihren Schlafsack zurück…"

Ihr Lächeln war bei ihm, bevor sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

_**Die ganze Nacht**_

**Caryn**

Seine Stimme war dunkel und seidig, spöttisch, aber ohne sich wirklich über sie zu erheben. Seine eben noch unüberspürbare Abneigung gegen ihre Gesellschaft war spurlos aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden; er hatte sich allen Ernstes entschieden, sie doch noch an sich heranzulassen.

„Wir nehmen die Toilette bei meinem Klassenzimmer. Unser werter Direktor wird jeden Moment von den Dementoren zurückkehren. Bis dahin sollten wir diesen Ort verlassen haben."

Seite an Seite verließen sie die Eingangshalle und liefen die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter. Vorsichtshalber berührte sie ihn nicht. Der leise Klang des Alarmklickens bewies ihr dennoch, daß sie nicht träumte.

Vor den Schülertoiletten blieb Snape stehen und wandte sich ihr zu.

Caryn biß sich auf die Unterlippe, und Severus… _lächelte_. Hob seine Augenbraue für sie.

„Wir _könnten_… das allgemeine Chaos ausnutzen und den Rest der Nacht gemeinsam verbringen", schlug er beiläufig vor, als sei ihm diese Idee just in diesem Moment gekommen.

Caryn warf sich ihm mit solcher Wucht an den Hals, daß er sie hochzuheben gezwungen war, um im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben. Sein spontanes Lachen wischte alle ihre Nöte, alle seine Vorbehalte, alle Lebenswidrigkeiten für den Augenblick beiseite. Er drückte sie an sich, daß es weh tat, und sie sehnte sich nach noch _mehr_ Schmerz, danach, einfach von ihm zerquetscht zu werden, um für immer vor all diesen Gefahren sicher zu sein. Severus machte keine Anstalten, sie wieder loszulassen, wiegte sie in der Luft hin und her, schien jetzt vollständig in ihrer gemeinsamen Gegenwart versunken. Seine Erschöpfung arbeitete jetzt für sie, machte seine Grenzen durchlässig, ihn für ihre Liebe empfänglich, das konnte sie deutlich spüren. Er hatte sie _trotz_ _allem_ an sich herangelassen! Ihre pure Freude darüber fühlte sich so mächtig an, als sei sie tatsächlich fähig, in ihm zu wirken.

**Severus**

_Er unternimmt keinen Versuch, ihre mächtige, ihn weich einhüllende Freude zu relativieren. Auch wenn ihm selbstverständlich klar ist, wie unverantwortlich er sich verhält, indem er genau das nicht tut. Irgendwann werden sie von der Realität eingeholt werden. Irgendwann wird Caryn die Freude dieses Moments mit der doppelten Menge an Trauer bezahlen müssen. Und er wird schuld daran sein._

_Doch er ist zu schwach, dieser Einsicht gemäß zu handeln. Dazu müßte er Caryns warme Ströme, in denen er treibt, die ihn umschmeicheln, die ihn tragen, ersticken. Müßte sich aus ihnen herausreißen, sie verlassen. Diese Realität verlassen, welche ihm so absolut und glaubhaft vorgaukelt, daß sich außerhalb ihrer nur graue, niederdrückende, verschlingende Trostlosigkeit befindet. _

_Was in ihm – an ihm – um ihn ist, ist von einer solchen Hölle unendlich weit entfernt. Hier kann nichts aus dieser Hölle ihn finden, nichts ihm etwas anhaben, nichts ihn vernichten. Hier steht er und trägt Caryn, während sie ihm die Kraft dafür gibt, das zu tun._

**Caryn**

Sie mußte Atem schöpfen. Ihr luftloses Lachen brachte ihn dazu, seinen Druck um sie zu lockern und sich mit ihr auf dem Arm in Richtung seiner Räume zu bewegen. In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen, setzte er sie auf ihre tauben Füße, sie weiterhin an sich drückend, um sie zu stützen, bevor sie umfallen konnte.

Selten hatte sie so konkret fühlen können, daß er sie liebte. Ohne einen sexuellen Hintergrund. Ihre Freude darüber war reines Glück. –

Prompt löste er sich von ihr. Und sie fühlte, wie sehr sie zuvor eins gewesen waren.

„Ich koche Tee", kündigte er an und ließ sie allein stehen.

Was ja nicht heißen mußte, daß das Gefühl falsch gewesen war. Nicht sogar eher das Gegenteil?

_Daß er mich liebt!_

In seinen Grenzen natürlich. Wahrscheinlich sah er selbst das nicht so. Und immerhin hatte er sie die längste Zeit dieser Nacht schlicht vergessen. Aber jetzt… Und falls sie jemand gesehen hätte… Es _hätte_ so ausgesehen…

So unaufdringlich wie möglich folgte sie ihm in die Küche.

Das folgende Schweigen verstärkte die Bedeutung ihrer beendeten Umarmung. Er sah Caryn nicht mehr an. Räumte auf Muggelart sauberes Geschirr in die Hängeschränke, jedes Teil einzeln. Vielleicht wegen dieser künstlichen Tätigkeit fühlte sich sein Rückzug nicht bedrohlich an. Sondern… besiegelnd. Ermutigend. Berauschend.

Im Rahmen der Küchentür lehnend, ließ Caryn ihre Augen sinnend auf dem Mann ruhen, den sie eben kraft ihrer Liebe für sich gewonnen hatte.

Jetzt beachtete er sie nicht. Holte die Teekanne herunter, nahm den Deckel ab und legte ihn daneben auf die Arbeitsplatte.

_Sieh mich an!_

Den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht freiwillig.

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr, Severus. Wenn Du das erwiderst, sieh mich an!_

Zur Ordnung rief sie sich: Das war doch wieder einmal typisch! Mit nichts konnte sie zufrieden sein! Diese überwältigende Umarmung eben, sein Verhalten jetzt, das ihr bestätigte, daß sie sich die Bedeutung der Szene nicht eingebildet hatte.

Und was tat sie?!

Neue Forderungen stellen! Welche er bestimmt wahrgenommen hatte und sich jetzt erst recht vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen mußte!

Behutsam begab sie sich neben ihn an den Arbeitstisch, wo er gerade eine leere Teetüte mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ, lehnte sich mit dem Po dagegen, so daß sie sich ihm entspannt zuwenden konnte und sagte in betont unverfänglichem Tonfall:

„Ich bin so froh, daß Black bereits weg war..."

Mit einer derart heftigen Reaktion von ihm hatte sie nicht im mindesten gerechnet: Ein Zucken durchlief seinen Körper, und er straffte kampfbereit die Schultern. Seine Stimme, schneidend aus seinem sich vor Haß verzerrenden Mund, hinterließ eine Spur in der Luft.

„Ich habe _gebetet_, daß ich ihn finden könnte, diesen erbärmlichen... _Verräter!" _

In Caryns Erschrecken mischte sich unwiderstehlich Neugier: Daher tat sie nicht das, was sie – erst recht nach einer solchen Nacht wie dieser – hätte schleunigst anstreben müssen – nämlich den raschen Rückzug, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu stressen. Nein, das brachte sie nicht über sich. Zu dringend mußte sie wissen, was es mit ihm und Sirius Black auf sich hatte. 

„Das klingt…, als hättest Du… eine persönliche Rechnung mit ihm offen", formulierte sie vorsichtig. Still stand er, mit eingefrorenen Zügen, seinen Blick unverwandt auf die Öffnung der Teekanne gerichtet. Seine beiden Hände krallten in der Kante der Arbeitsplatte.

Caryn wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Bereute ihre Unverfrorenheit bereits. Sie wäre selber schuld, wenn er im nächsten Augenblick explodierte.

Doch er antwortete ihr.

„_Das_ habe ich."

Abrupt wandte er sich um und durchquerte den kleinen Raum mit zwei aggressiven Schritten. Wieder konnte sie nicht anders, als ihrem Drang nach Wissen über diesen Mann, den sie liebte, nachzugeben. Immerhin hatte er ihre erste Frage beantwortet.

„Du _kennst_ ihn?"

Gebannt ließ Caryn ihre Augen ihm folgen, während er zwei neue Tüten mit Teeblättern aus dem Schrank gegenüber hervorholte und mit jetzt bewußt gleichgültig gestalteten Gesichtszügen zurückkam. Sie atmete auf. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, sie aufgrund ihrer anstrengenden Fragen doch noch hinauszuwerfen.

Freihand schüttete er aus beiden Tüten eine dennoch genau bemessene Menge in die bereitstehende Teekanne.

„Ich _habe_ ihn gekannt, ja."

Durfte sie aus seinem Gesprächsverhalten schließen, daß er bereit war, sich wirklich auf das Thema einzulassen?

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs ließ er genau temperiertes heißes Wasser über die Teeblätter sprudeln und guckte zu, wie sie in der Kanne umherwirbelten. (Er hatte Caryn einmal erklärt, daß man aus der Bewegung der Blätter auf die Temperatur des Wassers und somit auf die Zeitspanne zurückschließen könne, die der Tee schon zog. Sie hatte dabei jedoch eher dem Klang seiner Stimme gelauscht als dem _Inhalt _seiner Ausführungen.)

Jetzt beobachtete sie ihn, wie er versunken in seine Betrachtungen in seiner Küche stand und liebte ihn wie verrückt.

Aber warum mußte man ihm jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?

„Magst Du nicht erzählen?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

_**Severus**_

Severus stieß ein resigniertes Seufzen aus. Ließ bewußt die Anspannung dieser Nacht aus seiner Brust entweichen, welche sich wider Erwarten in Caryns Umarmung doch noch nicht vollständig aufgelöst hatte.

Er sah sie erst an, nachdem er mit seinem Zauberstab die Teeblätter aus der Kanne entfernt und diese auf sein Muggelstövchen auf dem Küchentisch befördert hatte.

„Interessiert Dich das so sehr?" fragte er und ließ sich verwundert klingen, während Caryn rasch zwei Tassen geholt hatte und sie ihm hinhielt, damit er einschenken konnte.

„Natürlich interessiert mich das! Ich möchte _alles_ von Dir wissen!"

„Ah ja, wieder eine von diesen _jugendlichen_ Auffassungen! Und Ihr kommt nicht auf die Idee, daß es ein Luxus sein könnte, gerade _nichts _von den Altlasten Eures Geliebten zu wissen, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme klang resigniert, müde, gar nicht so richtig bissig, wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Egal. Es war spät. Und Caryn war so glücklich über ihre unvorhergesehene Umarmung gewesen, er wollte nicht mit ihr streiten.

„_Sirius_ _Black_ ist ein äußerst unangenehmes und anstrengendes Thema. Er repräsentiert sozusagen _das _Thema meiner Jugend. Ich... habe kein großes Bedürfnis, das heute Nacht auszupacken."

Vorhin hatte Caryn es geschafft, ihn aus diesen endlosen emotionsgeladenen Gedanken herauszuziehen. So daß ihm möglich gewesen war, an deren Oberfläche zu bleiben. Nicht in ihrem Sumpf zu versinken. Sich jetzt wieder darauf einzulassen und über Lily zu sprechen, hatte er absolut _kein_ Bedürfnis. Seit... _jenem Tag_ hatte er nie wieder über sie gesprochen oder auch nur über sie nachgedacht, während ein anderer Mensch anwesend war. Es würde mit Schmerz verbunden sein, darüber zu reden. Und Caryn... er hatte bisher vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, aber er bezweifelte, daß er in der Lage wäre, ihr von Lily zu erzählen... Ihr seinen Schmerz zu zeigen.

Ihr Gespräch über seine allgemeine Schuld war notwendig und gut gewesen. Caryn hatte Severus in seinem Schmerz ausgehalten, war bei ihm geblieben. Wie sie versprochen hatte. Nein, er hatte keine Zweifel, daß sie Lily und _diesen _Teil seiner Schuld aushalten würde. Aber ob _er _aushalten könnte, vor ihr um Lily zu trauern...Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er wußte es einfach nicht. _Noch_ nicht, vielleicht...

„Aber es ist wichtig, oder? Sehr wichtig?"

„Diese Wichtigkeit liegt schon lange zurück..." versuchte er abzuschwächen.

„Nein." Caryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst eben voller Haß gegen Black, den _erbärmlichen Verräter! _Und in der Großen Halle Dumbledore gegenüber vorhin warst Du auch... _involviert_. Mehr als zu erwarten gewesen wäre."

Caryn beeindruckte ihn einmal mehr.

„Du bekommst ganz schön viel mit. Auch ohne Legilimentik, wie es scheint!"

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er holte tief Luft.

„Hör zu, Caryn. Dieses Thema ist wirklich schmerzhaft und anstrengend. Nichts für heute Nacht, deren Rest wir doch eigentlich ... _ausnutzen _könnten..."

Caryn lächelte traurig.

„Du möchtest nicht mit mir darüber sprechen."

Severus öffnete die Lippen. Schloß sie wieder. Er wollte Caryn nicht verletzen, dieses Bedürfnis war in diesem Moment ganz stark in ihm.

Lange Jahre war dieses Gefühl anderen Menschen gegenüber in ihm schlicht nicht vorhanden gewesen. Caryn hatte es in diesen wenigen Wochen in ihn gesät, und es war gewachsen und kräftiger geworden. Und nachdem seine Panik es anfangs noch hatte niedermetzeln können und er um sich geschlagen hatte, um Caryn zu treffen und zu vertreiben, war dieses _Caryn-Schutz-Gefühl _jetzt, seit er sich für sie entschieden hatte, allzeit anwesend.

So hätte er sie oben in der Eingangshalle nicht zurückstoßen können.

So suchte er für sie nun nach Worten der Erklärung, des Trostes.

„Ich habe vor... ungefähr vierzehn Jahren das letzte Mal mit einem anderen Menschen darüber gesprochen. Und ich reiße mich nicht um das Erlebnis, mich wieder damit zu beschäftigen. All das ist sicher in mir verstaut. Und im Gegensatz zu meiner Todesserzeit im allgemeinen _bringt _es _niemandem _etwas, wenn ich das tue."

„Es würde etwas von Deinem Haß wegnehmen. Vielleicht."

„Frei nach FREUD, meinst Du."

„Nicht nur den. Indem Du darüber sprichst, erlebst Du es wieder, und damit verarbeitest Du es ein Stück weit. Und jedes Mal, wo Du darüber redest, tut es ein wenig weniger weh."

Caryns Stimme klang flach, sie ging in Gedanken konkrete Erfahrungen durch. Snape dachte an ihren Kummer über ihren unerreichbaren Vater letzte Woche. Dadurch war er daran erinnert worden, daß auch andere Menschen schwierige Kindheiten und Lebensgeschichten zu bewältigen hatten...

Selbst so starke, gesunde Menschen wie Caryn.

„Das ist für mich nicht so einfach. Womöglich gilt das nicht für alle Menschen..."

„Ich glaube doch. – Ich habe mich lange Zeit theoretisch damit auseinandergesetzt", erzählte Caryn. „Um meine Beziehung zu meinem Vater aufzuarbeiten. – Vielleicht damit _ich_ mit niemandem reden mußte..."

Plötzlich war Caryn in ihrer Trauer verborgen. Die diesmal mit ihm, Severus, nichts zu tun hatte. Dennoch setzte sich unverzüglich der _Caryn-Schutz-Mechanismus _in Gang, und Severus fragte sich verwundert, ob das vielleicht immer ein Teil jenes Syndroms war, das die Menschen _Liebe _nannten...

Diesem Impuls folgend, stand er – trotz halbvoller Teetasse – auf und machte die Schritte zu Caryns Stuhl hinüber. Auffordernd streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie auf die Füße, als sie ihm ihre reichte.

„Da wir beide in diesen Tagen jemanden _haben, _mit dem wir reden _könnten, _und diese Tage hoffentlich noch eine Weile anhalten, könnten wir uns anbetracht der frühen Morgenstunde eventuell dem Luxus der _nonverbalen_ Kommunikation hingeben..." schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

Caryn lachte wieder. Hatte er jemals einen anderen Menschen – nach Lily – zum Lachen gebracht? Einfach indem er spontan war, ohne eine witzige Intention zu haben? – Dumbledore vielleicht, obschon er bei dem permanent das Gefühl hatte, ausgelacht zu werden.

Er zog Caryn an sich und küßte rasch ihr Haar.

Aber ganz gewonnen hatte er natürlich noch nicht.

„Ich glaube, daß wir uns nur wirklich nah sein können, wenn wir diese schmerzhaften Sachen... miteinander geteilt haben."

Er rückte von ihr ab, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Da sind wieder diese idealistischen Ansichten!"

„Die stimmen aber!"

„Du möchtest, daß ich bei meinem Leben schwöre, daß ich Dir eines Tages von meiner furchtbaren Jugend erzähle?" scherzte er ironisch, und diesmal lachte Caryn _nicht. _Sondern hatte die Stirn, todernst zu erwidern:

„Ja!"

Umso mehr mußte Severus lachen und schloß sie erneut fest in die Arme.

„Caryn, Du bist wirklich süß!"

Sie machte sich steif.

„Nein. Ich _will_ das!"

„Du willst das. Jetzt gleich. Sofort. Auf der Stelle. – Du wolltest mich auch schon nach unserem ersten Kuß gleich heiraten!" lachte er.

„Schon, nachdem ich Dich damals mit Lockardt hab kämpfen sehen..." murmelte sie zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen.

„Was? Schon so lange?" (Während er seine Zeit mit den _Anderen _verschwendet hatte?) „Und hast stattdessen unseren blutigen Kampf begonnen?"

„_Du_ hast mich bekämpft... Ich hätte doch nie geglaubt, daß ich bei _Dir _eine Chance hätte... Und da war es wohl sicherer, meinen Haß zu bemühen..." Sie überlegte eine kleine Weile. Guckte dann zu ihm hoch, ihre Stirn immer noch gerunzelt; ihr Gedankengang war noch nicht beendet. „_Glaubtest_ Du, daß ich Dich gehaßt habe?"

„Ich ahnte immer, daß Du eines Tages... Deine Gefühle für mich ins Gegenteil verkehren würdest. Doch, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Und wie hast Du darüber gedacht?"

Ihr getarnt-neugieriger Tonfall machte ihm Spaß. Belustigt brachte er sich in Blick-Distanz und sah auf ihr eifriges Gesicht hinab.

„Ich habe vermieden, darüber nachzudenken."

„Warum?"

Der _Caryn-Schutz-Mechanismus _weitete sich aus in ein _Caryn-Beglück-Bedürfnis, _und er antwortete spontan:

„Weil ich Dich interessant fand. Weil ich es genossen habe, mit Dir zu kämpfen. Und weil ich instinktiv ahnte, daß es mit Dir etwas anderes, Komplizierteres sein würde als mit... den _Anderen. _Das wollte ich natürlich vermeiden." Er machte eine ratlose Grimasse. „Was mir offensichtlich nicht gelungen ist, wie man sieht", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Sein Ziel hatte er erreicht, stellte er zufrieden fest, denn Caryn fragte, mit verhaltener, jedoch äußerst freudiger Hoffnung in der Stimme:

„Du ahntest schon, daß ich keine von _denen _sein würde, bevor wir..."

Er schmunzelte im Rückblick auf ihre Anfangszeit, die so gänzlich _verkehrt _und daher so unglaublich _richtig_ gewesen war.

„Ich nehme nicht an, daß Du _darüber _mit mir sprechen möchtest, aber wenn Du gesehen hättest, wie so eine _Sache _normalerweise ablief, wüßtest Du_, wie anders_ es bei uns bereits ganz zu Anfang war... Davon abgesehen, weißt Du das doch auch: Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich Dich gleich am ersten Abend _geküßt..._"

Erneut fiel Caryn ihm um den Hals und tat erst einmal Besagtes.

„Oh, Severus, ich danke Dir, daß Du mir das gesagt hast... Ich... dachte immer, daß... ich Dich irgendwie dazu _gezwungen _hätte, mich zu küssen..., Dich... mit mir einzulassen..."

„Du traust mir zu, daß ich mich von einer Frau zu etwas _zwingen _ließe?!"

Ihre rechte Hand streichelte seinen Nacken.

„Stimmt, eigentlich nicht..."

Er strich ihr über die Wange, die an seiner Halsbeuge lag. Caryn drückte ihn an sich und brachte ihn wiederum zum Lachen, indem sie ihre altbekannte Penetranz an den Tag legte:

„Wirst Du mir irgendwann von Deiner Vergangenheit erzählen? – Irgendwann, meine ich. Vielleicht dann..., wenn Du Dich entschließt, mich zu heiraten?"

Sein Lachen erstarb. Still stand er in ihrer Umarmung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Wußte nur sehr genau, daß er dazu nichts sagen _wollte. Caryn-Schutz_ hin oder her. Und das lag nicht daran, daß er sie nicht heiraten _wollte_. Eigentlich war seine Entscheidung, eine enge Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen, dieselbe gewesen, sie heiraten zu wollen.

_Ob Du willst oder nicht, kann Dir egal sein. Du WIRST sie nicht heiraten. Und DAS ist das, was Dir zu schaffen macht, Du… TODESSER!_

Hatten sie nicht gerade heute Nacht erlebt, wie schnell ihn seine Vergangenheit einholen konnte? Wie diese Vergangenheit Caryn automatisch Schmerzen zufügte? Und bei _Schmerzen_ würde es nicht bleiben! Hier ging es um Leben und Tod!

Und nicht zuletzt war sie _achtzehn..._Und die ganze Unberechenbarkeit sich entwickelnder Menschen war an diese Tatsache gekoppelt…

Niemand hätte von ihr verlangen können, daß sie sich bereits jetzt festlegte.

_Am allerwenigsten Severus Snape._

Die Frau in seinen Armen seufzte.

„Verzeih mir, ich bin wieder unerträglich. Ich höre jetzt auf. Ich will diese Nacht genießen, neben Dir schlafen zu dürfen! Gehen wir ins Bett?"

Diesmal hatte sie sich von ihm weggedrückt und sah ihn an. Severus war wieder imstande, seine Hände über ihren Rücken streicheln zu lassen. Aber dieses vertrackte Harmoniebedürfnis in ihm wurde ihm jetzt zu viel, und bevor er wieder etwas sagen konnte, was er später bereuen würde, machte er sich erst einmal von ihr los.

„Es wäre ein wenig gefährlich, Deine Zahnbürste durch Hogwarts fliegen zu lassen. Soll ich Dir eine beschwören?"

„Ja, bitte. - Kann die dann hier bei Dir bleiben?"

„Ach, Caryn..." Er gähnte betont herzhaft. „Laß uns ins Bett gehen!"

**Caryn**

Daß er sie nicht heiraten und nicht seine schmerzvolle Vergangenheit mit ihr teilen wollte, schob sie erst einmal beiseite. Mit ihm zusammen Zähne zu putzen (und ihre Zahnbürste neben seine in den Becher zu stellen), die Toilette zu benutzen, die Türen für die Nacht zu kontrollieren, das Licht zu löschen... all das versetzte Caryn in einen tiefen Glückszustand. Selbst das Sich-Miteinander-Ausziehen war neu: Ohne sich im Liebesspiel zu befinden, einfach miteinander ins Bett zu gehen, um zu schlafen bis zum Morgen!

Seitlich einander zugewandt lagen sie dann miteinander unter einer Decke, und die Berührung ihrer Hände war ganz ruhig. Beide (und Caryn bemühte sich darum, objektiv zu beobachten und zu erspüren, ob sie sich nicht belog und wirklich für ihn mitsprechen durfte) waren auf den Anderen ausgerichtet, nicht auf egoistische oder altruistische Lust aus, sondern ausschließlich dem Bedürfnis folgend, ihre Zuneigung auszudrücken.

Wenn sie Severus' Blick und seine Hände in ihrem Gesicht spürte, konnte Caryn gar nicht anders, als sich geliebt zu fühlen. Wenn sie seine Augenbrauen nachfuhr und er kurz die Augen schloß, um sie gleich wieder zurück in ihre tauchen zu lassen, wußte sie einfach, daß er ihre Liebe brauchte und sie bei ihm ankam.

Irgendwann machte sich die Müdigkeit in ihnen immer breiter, und Caryn kuschelte sich enger an ihn und döste Haut an Haut mit ihm ein.

**Severus**

Wiederum war er von tiefer Verwunderung erfüllt, wie gut es sich anfühlte, die schlafende Caryn im Arm zu haben. Er war weit davon entfernt, auch einschlafen zu können, dazu brauchte er seine Bewegungsfreiheit. Aber schlafen können hätte er nach solch einer Aufregung wie heute ohnehin nicht.

Ausgerechnet Sirius Black. Dessen Versuch, ihn damals umzubringen, für eine lebenslange Feindschaft vollends gereicht hätte.

Nein, er wollte auf keinen Fall darüber nachgrübeln. Lily war weit weg, erst recht mit Caryns Atem an seinem Arm, ihrem Geruch um ihn, ihrer Wärme, die sich in ihm augenblicklich in Geborgenheit verwandelte. Caryn, die fest daran glaubte, daß er das Recht hatte, ein zweites Leben zu leben nach dem ersten als Todesser. Von dem er immer noch wußte, daß das nicht sein durfte. Und doch tat er in diesem Moment nichts anderes. Hatte eben nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore nichts anderes getan. Seinen Haß auf Black und die damit verknüpften Erinnerungen hatte er vergessen, als er ihr in der einsamen Eingangshalle gegenübergestanden hatte. Als er mit Caryn und ihren Gefühlen für ihn konfrontiert worden war. Als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Wärme mit ihr seiner kalten Vergangenheit vorzuziehen.

Er hatte dieses zweite Leben begonnen.

Schon lange hatte sich dafür entschieden, das zuzulassen. Und es war keine Katastrophe über ihn hereingebrochen. Im Gegenteil: Sein Leben hatte sich dahingehend verändert, daß es ihm Spaß machte. Ihn ausfüllte.

Ihn sich lebendig fühlen ließ. Menschlich. Wertvoll. Voller Kraft.

_Abhängigkeit, Unterordnung, Beengtheit, Streß, Verrat der eigenen Interessen... _All das hatte er in einer Liebesbeziehung immer gefürchtet. Um diesen Alptraum einen riesigen Bogen gemacht.

_Wart es ab, bis Eure Flitterwochen vorbei sind!_

Er hatte keine Lust, auf diese lästigen Stimmen in seinem Innern zu hören. Caryn würde er sich zumindest nicht von sich selber kaputt machen lassen. So wie er _selbst_ Lilys Zuneigung zu ihm damals systematisch zerstört hatte.

Und nicht einmal dieser Gedanke vermochte den wohligen Glückskokon, in den Caryn ihn einhüllte, zu durchlöchern und ihn den damit verbundenen schmerzenden Erinnerungen auszusetzen.

Noch nie war er so nahe daran gewesen, glücklich zu sein.

Caryn regte sich in seinem Arm.

„Du, Severus?" Sie klang, als ob sie diesen Glückskokon mit ihm teilte.

„Hmm?"

„Irgendwann würde ich das gern mal spielen."

„Was meinst Du?"

„Wir tun so, als ob ich eine von den... _anderen Schülerinnen_ wäre. Und Du behandelst mich so, wie Du die behandelt hast. Und..."

Sie erschauderte in seinem Arm, und er verstärkte den Druck, „...ich _leide_ dann."

„Weil ich der _gemeine_ _schwarze_ _Mann_ bin."

Caryn gruselte sich wohlig.

„Genau! – Glaubst Du nicht, daß das Spaß machen würde?"

Severus überlegte kurz.

„Ja, das kann ich mir schon vorstellen. Aber ich würde mir ein paar... _künstlerische Freiheiten _herausnehmen...

„Warum werde ich denn feucht, wenn Du so etwas sagst?" wollte sie unbedarft wissen, und sein Körper machte ihm klar, daß er nicht umhin konnte, diesen Umstand jetzt sofort auszunutzen.

**Caryn Mittwoch, 1.3**

Sie war auf Severus' schlimmste Morgenlaune vorbereitet und hatte sich vorgenommen, sich ganz zurückzuhalten, nachdem um sechs Uhr sein Muggelwecker geklingelt hatte (Seltsam, daß ausgerechnet bei diesem Erz-Slytherin für sie so viele Details ihrer Muggel-Kindheit lebendig wurden...).

Dieser Slytherin löste sich relativ behutsam von ihr und gab ihr sogar noch einen Kuß auf's Haar, um dann für länger unter der Dusche zu verschwinden. Eigentlich war es auch besser, jetzt sang- und klanglos zu verschwinden, bevor er die Gelegenheit ergreifen konnte, sie für heute Abend auszuladen, für den Fall, daß er nach diesen Zusatzstunden doch für heute genug von ihr hätte...

Rasch zog sie sich an und wollte durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer die Wohnung verlassen, als sie ihn ihren Namen rufen hörte:

„Caryn? – Willst Du nicht ins Bad?"

Seine Stimme klang... normal. Überrascht kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Severus stand nackt, seine blasse Haut mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen, und sah sie fragend an. Ihre Augen lagen auf seinen zusammengezogenen Brustwarzen, als sie abgelenkt antwortete:

„Ich wollte Dir heute Morgen nicht auf die Nerven gehen..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie überrascht wahr, daß er ihren sinnenden Blick tatsächlich mit einem belustigten Zwinkern zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wenn Du nicht so viel redest, können wir noch hier frühstücken", sagte er einfach und legte ihr im Vorübergehen seine Hand auf die Hüfte, während er an ihr vorbei zum Schrank ging, um sich neue Unterwäsche herauszusuchen. Hoch erfreut betrat Caryn sein Badezimmer.

„Ich würde auch lieber erst Kaffee haben", bat Caryn zehn Minuten später, als er, am Küchentisch in den _Tagespropheten _guckend, wortlos auf die Teekanne deutete, die neben dem Espressokocher auf der Arbeitsplatte stand. Schmunzelte darüber, daß seine Stirnmuskeln über den Augenbrauen auch und vielleicht gerade morgens den Job übernahmen, ihm das Reden zu ersparen.

„Ich hole mir morgens immer Kaffee vom Lehrertisch", erklärte sie und setzte sich zu ihm an den kleinen Tisch, sich dem kleinen Bücherstapel zuwendend, der sich neben ihrem Platz befand, um ihm zu signalisieren, daß sie keine Antwort erwartete.

Schweigend saßen sie zusammen, und Caryn fühlte sich nicht im mindesten befangen. Im Gegenteil, je mehr Zeit verging, desto entspannter wirkte Snape. Was sicher am Koffeinpegel in seinem Blut lag, ein wenig jedoch bestimmt auch daran, daß Caryn mit der Art ihres Frühstücks ehrlich zufrieden war.

„Heute Abend werden wir aber arbeiten", bestimmte Snape beim Abschied.

„Oh, Du meinst, wir sehen uns trotzdem?" freute sich Caryn.

„Heute ist doch Mittwoch, wenn ich nicht irre."

„Ich werde mit einem Stapel Hausaufgaben kommen, versprochen!"

Caryn gab ihm einen kleinen Kuß auf die Wange und lief beschwingt in Richtung Verwandlungsunterricht.

„Ich habe heute Morgen Deinen leeren Schlafsack gesehen..." murmelte Lucas ihr zu, nachdem er sich in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer auf seinem Platz neben ihr niedergelassen hatte. Seine beiden Kumpels zu seiner anderen Seite waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, so daß sie ihrem Kameraden verschwörerisch zulächeln konnte. Lucas schnitt eine mißbilligende Grimasse.

„Du hast Dich allen Ernstes aus der Großen Halle geschlichen?!" entrüstete er sich leise. „Und dieser verantwortungslose Kerl hat Dich _nicht_ schleunigst zurückgeschickt?"

„Freu Dich für mich…" bat Caryn, ironisch ihre Augen groß machend und das Kinn senkend.

Resigniert erwiderte er ihr Lächeln nun doch.

„Gratuliere! Die erste gemeinsame Nacht?" Er hatte lediglich die Lippen bewegt. Caryn blickte sich dennoch verstohlen um, ob niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte, bevor sie unmerklich nickte. „Und? – Hat er Dir heute Morgen gar nicht den Kopf abgerissen?" kam jetzt grinsend von dem Jungen neben ihr.

„Nicht so sehr, daß mich das in Zukunft davon abhalten würde, es zu wiederholen!" grinste sie zurück. „_Du_ hast an solchen Aktionen ja keinen Mangel!" neckte sie ihn wieder. „Ist nicht das kommende Wochenende schon wieder ein Hogsmeade-Exemplar?"

„Nur kein Neid, Weib!" knurrte Lucas. „Du siehst ihn fast jeden Tag! Und Lauren muß jedes Mal _vier Wochen _warten!"

„Du etwa nicht?" fragte Caryn interessiert.

„Klar. Aber ich glaube, daß Frauen immer mehr Schwierigkeiten mit dem Warten haben als Männer. Das ist einfach so. Biologisch, weißt Du?"

„Echt? In Deinem Alter auch schon?" wollte Caryn eifrig wissen. Schon wieder ein unverhoffter Trost aus einem Gespräch mit einem Freund...

„Darf ich die Turteltäubchen einmal unterbrechen?" schoß McGonagall einen Giftpfeil in ihre Richtung.

Caryn biß sich auf die Lippen, um nichts darauf zu antworten, Lucas dagegen grinste nur. Lauren bekam davon schließlich nichts mit. Und Severus schürte ja gerade diese Gerüchte über Caryn und Lucas. Ihm war alles recht, was die Öffentlichkeit von ihm selbst ablenkte. Während es Caryn wehtat, mit einem Anderen als Severus in Verbindung gebracht zu werden...

Auch wenn sie Lucas gegenüber mit einer tiefen Dankbarkeit erfüllt war, daß er bereit war, sich in einer solchen Weise zu ihr zu bekennen. Seine Freundschaft bedeutete ihr wirklich unglaublich viel!


	3. Harmonisch schlechte Laune

**Hallo Sveti,**

danke für Dein Review mit Deiner _schönen _Meinung! ;) Die Gefühle der beiden werden auch weiterhin im Mittelpunkt stehen. Viel Spaß und schöne Grüße! Runa

**Meine liebste Inuverse, ich danke Dir einfach. ****J**

_**Harmonisch schlechte Laune**_

**Caryn Montag, 6.3**

Gleich nachdem sie sein Labor betreten hatte, spürte Caryn seine Distanziertheit. Diese konnte mit ihr eigentlich nichts zu tun haben. Sonnabend waren sie harmonisch auseinander gegangen. Sollte sie lieber gehen? Würde er ihr sagen, wenn er lieber allein sein wollte? Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen…

Sie entschied sich, in sein Büro hinüberzugehen und erst einmal ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Schlechte Laune hatte er ziemlich oft. Allerdings machte Caryn sich, wie sie glaubte, nichts vor, wenn sie annahm, daß ihre Anwesenheit oft dazu beitrug, daß Severus sich irgendwann besser fühlte. Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen, wenn sie zu ihm kam, und bisher hatte das meist gereicht, um ihn – nachdem sie ihn eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen hatte – Lust bekommen zu lassen, zu ihr zu kommen, sie zu umarmen oder auch nur ein paar Worte zu wechseln.

Fast zwei Stunden später war sie fertig (Sie hatte sogar schon _Verwandlung_ für Freitag gemacht). Vorsichtig guckte sie um die Ecke ins Labor, wo er gerade am Aufräumen war. Er kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Verbissen überwand sie sich, ihm unbeschwert zuzurufen:

„Ich gehe dann hoch. Sagst Du mir noch Tschüß?"

Eine Sekunde sah er sie an und schien zu überlegen.

„Wenn ich nicht so viel reden muß, können wir noch einen Tee zusammen trinken, wenn Du möchtest."

Ihr erleichtertes Strahlen war schneller als ihre Worte:

„Sehr gern!"

Caryn folgte ihm in seine Küche. Ihm anzubieten sich hinzusetzten, während sie den Tee machte, hatte keinen Sinn. Mochte sie sonst durchaus in der Lage sein, die meisten Tränke zu seiner Zufriedenheit herstellen, so traute er bei Tee und Kaffee niemandem über den Weg, nicht einmal Hogwarts Hauselfen.

Daher überließ sie ihn der Teebrauzeremonie und schlenderte in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sie bisher noch nicht miteinander gesessen hatten. Wo auch? Es befand sich nur eine einzige Sitzgelegenheit in diesem Zimmer, nämlich den Stuhl vor dem alten, immer über und über mit Papier- und Pergamentstapeln vollen Sekretär

Da kam Caryn eine Idee.

In ihren Privatstunden mit Flitwick war sie seit letzter Woche dabei, sich in der Kunst der Beschwörung aus der Luft zu versuchen. Beim dritten Versuch war es ihr gelungen, eine erkennbare Tasse zuwege zu bringen. Ein Teelöffel war ihr nicht gelungen, und Flitwick hatte gemeint, das habe daran gelegen, daß sie sich ihren individuellen Ziel-Löffel nicht genau genug vorgestellt habe.

Jetzt zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, schloß die Augen und stellte sich den Sessel vor, den ihr Vater früher in seinem Arbeitszimmer gehabt hatte: Einen Ohrensessel mit geschnitzten Armlehnen, klassisch gepolstert, den grün-samtigen Polsterstoff ersetzte sie im Geiste durch ein sattes Weinrot, das für ihren Geschmack in Severus Zimmer fehlte. Sie vollführte die erforderliche komplizierte, mehrteilige Zauberstabbewegung, wobei es gar nicht einfach war, währenddessen auf das Objekt fokussiert zu bleiben. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und stutzte. Blinzelte irritiert. Hörte hinter sich Severus amüsiert lachen. Als sie sich erstaunt zu ihm umsah (Hatte er nicht eben noch schlechte Laune gehabt?), bückte er sich nach einem winzigen Gegenstand und hielt ihn hoch.

„Das ist wirklich nicht einfach bei diesem Zauber: den richtigen Maßstab zu treffen!"

Der Sessel sah wahrhaft so aus, wie sie sich ausgemalt hatte, bis hin zum Rotton, welcher ihr echt gut gelungen war. Nur hätte er in eine Puppenstube gepaßt. Caryn lachte mit:

„Den bewahren wir für unsere Tochter auf, ja? Wenn sie ein Puppenhaus bekommt!" Oh. Das war bestimmt nicht die passende Provokation für heute Abend gewesen!

Wachsam behielt sie Severus' Gesicht im Auge, seine Reaktion genauestens prüfend.

Einen nicht minder wachsamen Blick bekam sie zurück. Caryn mußte an ihre unausgesprochene Frage von damals denken: _Möchtest Du keine Kinder? _Severus sah weg, stellte den kleinen Stuhl jedoch in sein Bücherregal. Sie freute sich über diese Geste – daß er ihn ihr nicht zurückgegeben hatte oder einfach selbst größer zauberte – und akzeptierte den Aufschub dieser Frage.

„Ich dachte, es wäre schön, wenn Du Dich nach diesem Tag bei der Tasse Tee in einem bequemen Sessel entspannen könntest…"

Seine Dankbarkeit für ihre Entscheidung, auf weitere Nachbohrungen zu verzichten, verschleierte er nicht. Nachdenklichkeit trat danach in seine Züge:

„Naja... Warum nicht...?"

„Meine Tasse bei Flitwick war ganz normal groß. Was habe ich denn eben verkehrt gemacht?"

„Je größer ein Gegenstand und aus je mehr Einzelteilen oder -materialien er hergestellt ist, desto schwieriger ist es. – Du scheinst wirklich eine Begabung dafür zu haben, wie Flitwick behauptet. Es ist schon erstaunlich, daß Dein Stuhl an sich perfekt ist. Daß alle Einzelteile zusammenpassen und eine Einheit bilden. Die Art und Weise, wie Du ihn Dir vorgestellt hast, war gut. Vielleicht waren Deine Zauberstabbewegungen eine Idee zu eng... oder Du bist heute Abend schon zu erschöpft, so daß Deine Zauberkraft nicht ganz gereicht hat...."

Caryn konnte nicht anders als ihn anstarren. Augenbraueneinsatz daraufhin.

„Es ist immer noch ungewohnt, Dich ein Lob aussprechen zu hören!" erklärte sie mit lächelnden Augen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich muß mich daran auch erst gewöhnen."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in zwei weinroten Ohrensesseln, die er beschworen hatte (sie sahen nicht vollständig gleich aus, paßten aber zusammen), gemütlich an einem _echten_ Feuer und tranken Tee.

Caryn war richtig in Fahrt. Auch Severus ging es viel besser.

„Wir könnten irgendwann noch ein Sofa machen! Und vielleicht Gardinen. Im selben Rotton, weißt Du?"

Sein Lächeln rührte sie noch immer so wie an dem Tag, an dem sie es zuerst erlebt hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich habe mich um solche Äußerlichkeiten nie gekümmert. Es ist nicht sonderlich gemütlich hier..."

„Es ist _nicht_ ungemütlich. Zwischen all Deinen Büchern und Tassen und Federn und Gedanken _kann_ es gar nicht ungemütlich sein. Aber es könnte ein wenig _hübscher_ werden."

Er schmunzelte.

„Wie gut, daß niemand sonst in meine privaten Räume kommt, sonst hätte ich doch große Schwierigkeiten, dieses _Hübsche_ zu erklären!"

Sie lachten miteinander.

Kurzentschlossen stand Severus auf und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Kaminsims ab. Caryn beobachtete ihn genau, wie er seinen Zauberstab hob, die Augen schloß, den Stab konzentriert bewegte... und ein Sofa aus dem Nichts entstand: Ein kuscheliges Sofa aus rotem Plüsch, der sich ein wenig mit dem Rotton der Sessel biß, jedoch herrlich bequem schien. Caryn jubelte und lief hinüber, um sich hineinfallen zu lassen. Severus ließ per Zauberstab die beiden Sessel auseinanderdriften, so daß dazwischen, direkt vor dem Kamin, Platz für das Sofa entstanden war. Dorthin ließ er selbiges mitsamt Caryn jetzt zum Stehen kommen und setzte sich zu ihr, bedeutete ihr, zu ihm zu rutschen, so daß er ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter legen konnte. Genüßlich kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

„So in etwa sah das Sofa meiner Muggelgroßmutter aus. Das war die einzige, die sich um mich als Kind wirklich gekümmert hat. Bis zu ihrem Tod."

Caryn musterte ihn im Profil.

„Der zu früh kam, vermutlich."

„Viel zu früh", war die Antwort.

Sie küßte ihn auf die ihr zugewandte Wange.

„Ich will mich gerne um Dich kümmern!"

Er drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr und lächelte melancholisch.

_Hey, Du läufst ja nicht mehr weg! _

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuß, um ihn zu belohnen _und _einer Antwort zu entheben.

**Severus**

Ungläubig wurde er sich bewußt, daß er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln entspannt an seiner Tür stand, wo er Caryn soeben verabschiedet hatte. Und das nach einem Tag, an dem er sich am liebsten vor der ganzen Welt verkrochen hätte, an dem ihm sein Leben in Hogwarts, mit den unfähigen Schülern, den anstrengenden Lehrerkollegen und vor allem seinem ewig fordernden Schulleiter unerträglich vorgekommen war. Ein Tag, an dem er nicht fähig gewesen war, sich auf Caryn einzustellen, so gern er es auch getan hätte.

Und dann?

Sie war nicht gegangen, hatte ihn aber auch nicht bedrängt. Hatte ihm Zeit gelassen. Hätte akzeptiert, wenn er sich lediglich von ihr verabschiedet hätte. Das hatte wahrscheinlich den Ausschlag gegeben. Er hatte sich erkenntlich zeigen wollen für ihr Verständnis. Für die Zurücknahme ihrer eigenen Bedürfnisse.

Plötzlich hatte er bei ihr sein wollen. Und es war _angenehm_ gewesen. Leicht. _Schön._ Den Tag hinter sich zu lassen, sich auf Caryn einzulassen. Sich auf _sein zweites Leben mit Caryn_ einzulassen. Auf dieses Leben, das aus Achtung, Zuneigung, Interesse, Sich Kümmern bestand. Und alles, womit er sich tagsüber hatte herumplagen müssen, relativiert hatte. _Beendet. _

Diese Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn noch, als er später in seinem Bett lag und in die Stille um ihn lauschte.

Im großen und ganzen betrachtet war das Führen einer Liebesbeziehung einfacher, als er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Und auch er selbst fühlte sich letztendlich anders.

Caryns Gesellschaft war ihm eigentlich immer willkommen, selbst wenn er – was viel seltener vorkam im Gegensatz zu _früher – _schlechte Laune hatte und diese ihn – wie heute – nicht gleich verließ, wenn sie mit ihrer Ausstrahlung von Glück den Raum betrat. Caryn hatte heute nach einem Blick in sein griesgrämiges Gesicht sofort gewußt, daß es besser war, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Ohne es als Angriff auf sie persönlich zu werten.

Hier hatte sich eine Hoffnung erfüllt, die er früher gehabt hatte:

Daß die fordernde Ungeduld, die Caryn in den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung an den Tag gelegt hatte, sich nicht auf andere Bereiche des Lebens erstrecken würde als auf Beziehungsklärung.

Sie ließ ihn, wenn nötig, bedingungslos in Ruhe. Ohne ihn unter Druck zu setzen, ohne mehr von ihm zu erwarten. Sie nahm ihn wirklich so, wie er war, ohne darunter zu leiden, ohne sich von seiner Laune anstecken zu lassen, ohne ihn mit eigenen Bedürfnissen zu erpressen.

Und wenn er sich doch noch entschloß, sich in ihre Nähe begeben, wurde er herzlich von ihr aufgenommen. Ohne daß sie beleidigt war.

Caryn schien überhaupt, was ihn angesichts ihrer Gefühlsbetontheit wunderte, sehr ausgeglichen zu sein. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer Liebe zu ihm, die nicht verschwinden wollte; aber ihr schien es immer gut zu gehen, wenn sie zu ihm kam.

Dennoch sollte er sich vornehmen, mehr auf sie zu achten, auf sie einzugehen und ihr zu geben, was _sie_ brauchte und was er ihr geben _konnte._

Sollte er ihr nicht nach einem so distanzierten Treffen wie heute den Wunsch nach dem morgigen Abend erfüllen? Ein solches Zugeständnis würde doch auch wiederum dazu beitragen, daß sie nächstes Mal noch entspannter mit seinem Rückzug würde umgehen können, wenn sie auf ein Zusatztreffen vertrauen könnte...

Ja, man konnte nichts anderes behaupten, als daß es ihnen gut ging miteinander.

**Caryn Dienstag, 14.3**

Stolz auf ihre Selbstdisziplin – ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm, die durch die gestrige verkürzte Begegnung mit ihm, so entspannt sie zum Schluß auch gewesen sein mochte, eisern unter Verschluß zu halten – packte sie nach dem _Zaubertränke_unterricht ihre Sachen zusammen, um mit dem auf sie wartenden Lucas zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Vollkommen überrascht sah sie den Inhaber dieser Räume auf sich zukommen. Seinem Gesicht war nicht zu entnehmen, was er vorhatte.

Caryn ärgerte sich über das Ganzkörper-Herzklopfen, das augenblicklich von ihr Besitz ergriff und das bestimmt für jeden, der noch im Raum war, deutlich spürbar war. Snape warf dem letzten Schüler, der sich soeben an dem im Türrahmen stehenden Lucas vorbeigedrängt hatte, einen kurzen Blick nach. Lucas drehte sich ebenfalls um, um sie allein zu lassen.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht davon abhalten, mit Ihrer Freundin zu Mittag zu essen, ", schickte er dem Jungen nach, welcher stehenblieb und sich neugierig umdrehte. Zu Caryn gewandt, fuhr Severus fort:

„Und Sie, Miss Willson, wollte ich fragen, ob sie sich heute Abend freimachen könnten, damit wir... dort weitermachen könnten, wo wir gestern Abend Schluß machen mußten."

Gerührt erwiderte sie seinen aufmerksamen Blick, bevor sie in ein Strahlen ausbrach.

„Dort weiterzumachen, ist mir ein großes _Bedürfnis_, … _Sir_!" antwortete sie so würdevoll wie möglich.

Snape nickte schmunzelnd, und Caryn lief zu Lucas, der – ebenso schmunzelnd – den Arm um sie legte und sie mit zur Großen Halle nahm.


	4. Barmherziges Streiten

**Liebe Sveti,**

auch an dieser Stelle _Danke_! Caryns vorläufiges Happy End ist ja noch ganz frisch. Aber klar, der Harmonie kann man natürlich nicht wirklich trauen… Auch wenn sich beide nach Kräften bemühen... Lies selbst! :-)

**Für meine Liebste Beta Inuverse wieder einmal Runas Gedächtnistraining… **

Was war es hier? – Das Maß der Spannung, meine ich mich zu erinnern… und die Entscheidung gegen vorgegebene Erwartungen. Jedenfalls _mein_ Weg, der _MEINER _bleibt, auch wenn Du fragst, wohin er führt. Klingt romantisch, war aber so. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne… *versonnen lächel*

_**Streitkultur**_

**Caryn Donnerstag, 9.3**

Sie brauchte es, in seiner Nähe zu sein, egal wie. Selbst der _Zaubertränke_unterricht hier um sie herum hatte für Caryn einen großen Reiz. Den geforderten Trank bereitete sie mechanisch, während ihre Gedanken abschweiften, automatisch zu IHM wanderten, ihn unermüdlich umkreisten.

Überdeutlich hatte sie hier die Grenze vor Augen, die sie beide in ihren Umarmungen immer auf's Neue überschreiten mußten: Er der unerreichbare Lehrer, sie die schwärmerisch liebende Schülerin, die von ihm in keinster Weise besonders beachtet wurde – zumindest _fast _nicht.

Caryn schmunzelte.

Wenn man von seinen betont neutralen Blicken absah, die nur unmerklich _kürzer_ ausfielen als die gleichgültigen für die übrigen Schüler. Wenn man die nur einen _Tick_ zu starke Ironie in seinen Worten nicht bemerkte, wenn er sie anzusprechen gezwungen war. Und wenn man nicht wahrnahm, daß er ihr in ihren noch immer stattfindenden Schlagabtauschen körperlich lieber entfernt blieb…

Diese Distanz spürte sie prickelnd überall im Körper. Verheißungsvoll. Besehnend. Unentrinnbar.

_Wunderschön._

Natürlich würde er ihr versonnenes Lächeln, das sich in diesem Moment aus ihr herausgebreitet hatte, niemals kommentieren. Wobei ihr vollends genügte, wenn sie – wie gerade jetzt – das Gefühl hatte, daß er seine Augen sie ganz kurz hatte streifen lassen. Sie wandte ihre ihm zu, darauf achtend, jede emotionale Regung daraus zu verbannen. Und sich nach genau einer Sekunde wieder anzuwenden. Was am schwierigsten war. Aber sie war äußerst diszipliniert, da konnte er sich nicht beschweren.

Seinen Anblick durfte sie sich nur dann genehmigen, wenn er vorne stand und einen seiner Vorträge hielt. Einen seiner viel zu seltenen Vorträge.

Und – auch nicht so oft, wie sie es gern gehabt hätte – ließ er sich darauf ein, einem kleinen Kampf mit ihr zu inszenieren.

Doch, ihren gemeinsamen Unterricht genoß sie überaus sehr.

Diesen kalten, oft grausamen, unantastbaren dunklen Mann zu erleben, den _sie als Einzige _dazu bringen konnte, daß ein gewisser begehrlicher Zug um seinen Mund spielte, daß seine Augen von einem Hunger verdunkelt wurden... und was noch um ein Vielfaches kostbarer war:

Sie allein konnte ihn dazu bringen, daß sein Gesicht einen zärtlichen, liebevollen Ausdruck annahm. _Er liebte sie, _das wußte sie manchmal, auch wenn er sich hüten würde, das zuzugeben.

Daran, daß er sie liebte, zweifelte sie allerdings auch oft genug:

Müßte er, wenn er das wirklich täte, sie nicht vermissen, sie jeden Tag und jede Nacht sehen wollen? Stattdessen bestand er nach wie vor auf festen Verabredungszeiten, die eingehalten werden mußten, um seine _Freiräume_ vor ihr zu schützen.

Auf der anderen Seite machte er _schon_ manchmal eine Ausnahme. Wenn sie den regulären Termin aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ausreichend hatten nutzen können. Und an Halloween war es eine ganz besondere Extrazeit gewesen...

Und _wenn _sie zusammen waren, war es – meist – wunderbar. Sie fühlte sich dann so geliebt, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnte. Beschwor sich, nicht so kleinlich und eifersüchtig auf die Zeiten zu sein, die er ohne sie verbrachte. Jahrelang war er keinem Menschen wirklich nah gewesen, und wie furchtbar schwer war es ihm gefallen, sich ausdrücklich mit ihr einzulassen. Er war einfach ein Mensch, der Einsamkeit um sich herum brauchte. Außerdem steckte er voller Ängste und Selbstzweifel, sogar regelrechtem Selbsthaß. Es bedurfte einfach ihrer Geduld, ihres Willens, ihm seine Freiräume zu lassen und ihrer selbstlosen Liebe, um ihn irgendwann so weit zu bringen, daß er sie heiraten und mit ihr zusammenleben wollte...

Und so wie er sie gestern angesehen hatte...

Den ganzen Abend hatten sie zusammen in seinem Büro verbracht und jeder für sich nebeneinander gearbeitet (Das hatte Severus ihnen _verordnet_, weil sie an den vergangenen Abenden dieser Woche viel zu wenig geschafft hätten) – er an seinem zugewucherten Schreibtisch, sie an ihrem eigenen, den er ihr unter das hohe Fenster gezaubert hatte (möglich geworden, weil sie ja offiziell seine Assistentin war). Umgeben von einer gemütlichen Stille, die ihre beider Atem, das Umblättern von Buchseiten, das Rascheln von Pergament, das Kratzen der Federn beim Schreiben einschloß.

Und Blicke.

Blicke, wie sie nicht zu _Arbeit_ gehörten, die seine Inkonsequenz gezeigt hatten, wie Caryn mit tiefer Befriedigung hatte feststellen können: eine für Snape herrlich untypische und dementsprechend umso schmeichelhaftere Inkonsequenz, welche Caryn durch ihre Reaktion zu verstärken imstande war, so daß ihre Blicke von beiden Seiten immer mehr zu wuchern begonnen hatten, schließlich den gesamten Raum zwischen ihnen ausgefüllt, bis ihrer beider Arbeit nur noch als eine leere Rahmenhandlung übriggeblieben war, lediglich dazu dienend, diese Blicke in Szene zu setzen.

Blicke.

_Seine_ verstohlen. Kurz und oft. Mit Augen, die er unergründlich gemacht hatte, was in Caryn reflexhaft die Gier weckte zu erfahren, was er dahinter verbarg. Aber mit Lippen, auf denen sie den Kuß hatte wahrnehmen können, der ihnen beiden fehlte.

_Ihre_ Blicke lang, sinnend, sinnlich. All ihr Sehnen nach ihm ausstrahlend. Ihn anziehend, auch wenn er dieser Anziehung noch nicht nachzugeben gedachte.

Irgendwann war er mit seinem Stuhl zurückgerutscht und hatte sie mit nur unmerklich in den Nacken geworfenem Kopf auffordernd angesehen.

Ganz langsam hatte sie sich erhoben und war Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zugekommen, unentwegt seinen Blick erwidernd, lediglich aus den Augenwinkeln den Anblick seines Mundes verschlingend, welcher sein Verlangen, sie zu küssen, ebenso zeigte, wie das gewiß ihr eigener tat.

Vor ihm war sie stehengeblieben und hatte auf ihn hinuntergesehen.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, hatte er nur andeutungsweise seine Arme geöffnet, nur um ihr mit dieser Geste zu zeigen, was er von ihr erwartete. Sobald sie den letzen verbliebenen Abstand zu ihm überbrückt hatte, noch bevor sie ihn jedoch letztlich berührt hatte, waren seine Raubtierhände ausgeschnellt, hatten sie gewaltsam auf seinen Schoß und in einen drängenden Kuß gezogen, so unerträglich verlangend, daß ihr Zwerchfell vor Spannung gedroht hatte zu zerreißen, noch ehe die üblichen physiologischen Reaktionen in Gang gekommen waren….

Genau dasselbe Verlangen kochte heute in ihr auf kleiner Flamme, denn es war gestern schon zu spät gewesen, um sich mehr als ein paar Minuten umeinander zu kümmern. Und es war ihr unglaublich schwergefallen, ihn nicht um den heutigen Abend zu bitten, als er sich – dann unsagbar zärtlich – auf dem Gang von ihr verabschiedet hatte. (Ihre Feuchtigkeit auf seinen sanften, langgezogenen Kuß war nicht geringer gewesen als zuvor in der Leidenschaft…)

Warum war ihr Bedürfnis nach ihm immer größer als seines nach ihr? War das eine Frage von Mann und Frau, eine Frage des Alters, des Charakters... ? – Oder einfach die Tatsache, daß sie ihn mehr liebte als er sie...?

Snapes aufgebrachte Stimme drang durch Caryns Gedanken. Sie stellte ihre Augen auf ihn scharf, der er sich drohend vor Hannah Tylers Tisch aufgebaut hatte.

Wer würde diesem Mann eine solch achtsame Zärtlichkeit zutrauen, die er ihr gestern beim Abschied entgegengebracht hatte, während er in diesem Moment Hannah voll herablassenden Zorns anschrie? Diese hatte einen wohl gefährlichen Fehler begangen, den jedoch begriffen, und kämpfte jetzt mit den Tränen.

Trotzdem schlug Snape dem armen Mädchen weiter seine Verachtung um die Ohren. Merkte er denn nicht, daß das nun zu weit ging?

**Severus**

Dieses Mädchen stellte sich mit dieser für UTZ-Niveau einfachen Aufgabenstellung auch wirklich _zu _blöd an! Mit der Gefahr eines derartig groben Fehlers hatte er hier nicht mehr gerechnet. Wenn er nicht zufällig im selben Moment anwesend gewesen wäre...! Bei Merlin, das hätte wirklich böse ausgehen können! _Richtig böse! _Und wer hätte dafür gerade stehen müssen? _Er selbst._ _Er _hätte sich rechtfertigen müssen, wie er das _arme Opfer _in eine derartige Lage habe bringen können! Während dieses unfähige junge Ding… Gerade wollte er einen weiteren Kommentar dazu abgeben, als er Caryn von ihrem Arbeitstisch aus hörte:

„Professor Snape, könnten Sie _bitte _damit aufhören, Hannah reicht es jetzt, _bitte_..."

Caryns Ton war bittend, _lieb, _und gehörte eindeutig nicht hierher, in den offiziellen _Zaubertränke_unterricht.

Wütend wandte er sich ihr zu. Konnte sie nicht besser aufpassen? Wie kam sie dazu, ihre besondere Beziehung ausnutzen, um ihn zu manipulieren! Automatisiert reagierte er, wie früher in ihren Kämpfen:

„Miss Willson, ich _bitte _Sie _herzlich, _mich mit Ihrer Einmischung in meinen Verantwortungsbereich zu _verschonen_."

Seine Stimme hatte er genauso weich gemacht, nur daß diese Sanftheit bei ihm durch triefende Ironie umgedreht wurde. Mit tiefer Befriedigung erkannte er in Caryns Augen ihren Zorn über seine Zurückweisung ihrer Bitte. Ja, diese Art, mit ihrer Kritik umzugehen, schien richtig und effektiv zu sein! Derartige Äußerungen im Unterricht würde er Caryn abgewöhnen! Er würde nicht im mindesten auf ihre Forderung eingehen – stattdessen würde er dieser Schülerin _Tyler_ erst recht demonstrieren, was er von nachlässigen, verantwortungslosen Schülern hielt – und Caryn würde er entweder nach dem Unterricht hierzubleiben befehlen, um sie zur Rede zu stellen, wenn sie fort wollte – oder sie hinauswerfen, wenn sie hierblieb und mit ihm streiten wollte. Für den Anfang brüllte er diese Tyler erneut an und zog ihr statt der gerechtfertigten zehn gleich zwanzig Ravenclaw-Hauspunkte ab – immerhin hätte er Caryn auch welche abziehen müssen – und wartete gespannt, wie diese sich jetzt verhalten würde. Nicht daß er ihr das gezeigt hätte!

„Ich habe Sie auf höfliche Weise gebeten, Ihre Wut zu zügeln und _fair_ auf Hannahs Fehler zu reagieren, _Sir!" _Sie klang immer noch verhältnismäßig sanft, wenn auch unter ihrer Oberfläche bereits ein Beben wahrnehmbar war, welches entstand, indem Caryn gewaltsam Schärfe aus ihrer Stimme heraushielt.

_Ich kenne Dich so gut…_

„Daß Ansprüche von … _Höflichkeit, _…und … _Fairneß", _durch seine Sprechpausen spuckte er hörbar verächtlich auf diese Begriffe und nahm mit grimmiger Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, daß sich Caryns Stirn deutlich runzelte, „an meine Person", er sah sie abschätzig an _„ver-schwen-det _sind, dürfte selbst _Ihnen _mittlerweile aufgegangen sein, Miss Willson!"

Mit seinem wohlinszenierten Satz zufrieden, prüfte er, ob dieser die von ihm bezweckte Wirkung erfüllte. Oh ja, Caryns Hände verkrampften sich bereits unmerklich um die Tischkanten, während sie nach außen hin ganz ruhig blieb. Leise, aber mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton knurrte sie ihn an:

„Woher nehmen Sie nur das Recht, sich permanent _unhöflich _und _unfair _zu verhalten?"

„Wenn Sie glauben, dermaßen respektlos mit mir reden zu können, dann täuschen Sie sich, Miss Willson!" schnappte er, jetzt mitten in einem ihrer vertrauten Kämpfe: Caryn ohne wirklichen Zorn aus der Reserve lockend, jede seiner Äußerungen dahingehend konstruierend, bei ihr die maximale Wirkung zu erzielen und damit seine Macht, sie in ihrem Verhalten manipulieren zu können, auszukosten.

„Außerdem wissen Sie sicher, daß ich Ihnen gegebenenfalls nötig gewordene _Nachsitzzeit_ von Ihrem Lohn abziehen muß."

Daran, wie ihre Augen unter den Furchen ihrer Stirn kleiner wurden und ihr Mund schmal und fest, konnte er ablesen, daß sie innerlich nahe daran sein mußte überzukochen. Er wußte genau, daß sie jetzt – obschon äußerlich, abgesehen von ihrem unregelmäßig gehenden Atem, noch immer ruhig und beherrscht – sämtliche verfügbare Selbstbeherrschung zusammenraffen mußte, um sich nicht in diese Emotionen hineinreißen zu lassen, sondern die Kontrolle zu behalten über das, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

_Los, zeig es mir, meine Süße, was tust Du als Nächstes?_

_Seine_ automatische Selbstbeherrschung sorgte dafür, daß _sie _nicht sah, was jetzt in ihm vorging, nicht seine genießerische, belustigte Neugier, mit der er gespannt abwartete, bis er endlich sein Gesicht verziehen _durfte_, als sie schließlich entgegnete:

„Es ist _verwerflich", daher_ hatte ihre Antwort wohl so lange auf sich warten lassen: weil sie so lange nach der richtigen Vokabel gesucht hatte. Er schätzte das an ihr: Daß sie ebenso großen Wert auf gute Sprache legte wie er selbst. Tatsächlich wiederholte sie den Anfang des Satzes noch einmal; hatte sie etwa bemerkt, daß seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren? „Es ist _verwerflich_, daß Sie Ihre Machtposition ausnutzen", sie verbesserte sich: „_mißbrauchen, _um mir zu drohen! Um mich mundtot zu machen! Das ist…"

Er mußte aufpassen, daß er nicht ins Hintertreffen geriet. Zumal der Begriff _Machtposition _schon _sehr_ nach seinem Geschmack war… Ihr äußerst erregender gestriger Abend zum Beispiel hatte sich im Grunde um dieses Thema gedreht:

Würde _er_ sie dazu bringen können, sich durch seine Blicke aus ihrer Arbeit zu lösen und stattdessen in Erregung zu verlieren?

(Würde er in der Lage sein, ihren Blicken standzuhalten, ohne _seine _Arbeit aus dem Fokus zu lassen?)

Würde _sie_ es schaffen, ihn früher als er ihnen zu gestatten gedachte, zu sich herüber zu ziehen?

Wer von ihnen beiden hatte letztlich die Macht innegehabt, während Caryn sich auf seine Aufforderung hin quälend langsam durch den Raum auf seinen Schoß zu bewegt hatte?

(Und wer war der Mächtigere gewesen, als er gezwungen gewesen war, sie gewaltsam an sich zu ziehen, weil sie sich seinem Tempo gefügt hatte, welches er nicht mehr imstande gewesen war auszuhalten?)

„Ich habe das Recht, daß Sie mir wenigstens _zuhören_, Herr Professor _Snape_!" durchdrang Caryns Stimme seine vor der Außenwelt bestens verborgenen Gedanken – niemandem im Klassenraum war sichtbar gewesen, daß er mit seinen Gedanken anderwo gewesen war – und daß Caryn aller Welt zu verstehen gab, ihn so gut zu kennen, warf ihn reflexhaft in seine Wut zurück:

„Ob ich Ihnen zuhöre oder nicht, Miss Willson, obliegt nicht im geringsten Ihrem Einfluß!" fauchte er sie an, und damit hatte er wieder einmal aus reinem Instinkt geschafft, sie zu treffen. Daß diese Behauptung vollkommen gelogen war, schien Caryn merkwürdigerweise nicht klar zu sein.

_Ist Dir wirklich so wenig bewußt, wie groß Dein Einfluß auf mich ist?_

In dem Maße, in dem sie jetzt ihre Verletztheit kaum unter Verschluß halten konnte, verrauchte seine Wut wieder. Caryn war verstummt. Den unüberspürbaren Stich, den ihm das versetzte, teilte er mit ihr, indem er ihr eine Sekunde lang wortlos in die Augen sah.

_Ich werde es nach dem Unterricht wieder gut machen, mein Herz._

Diese Botschaft drang nicht zu ihr durch, sie hatte sich abgeschottet, da hatte er keine Chance. Dummerweise war es trotzdem notwendig, sie dazu zu bringen, daß sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit bedeckter hielt. Weder durfte es ihr zur Gewohnheit werden, ihn in seinem Lehrerverhalten zu kritisieren, noch durfte sie sich so weit gehen lassen, ihre Vertrautheit für die Außenwelt sichtbar werden zu lassen.

So warf er ihr mit verstecktem Bedauern einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er jetzt aus Prinzip dieser Tyler ausführlich klar machte, was er von unaufmerksamen Frauenzimmern hielt, die mit ihren Gedanken sonstwo waren, nur nicht bei ihren Pflichten! Caryns Schmerz würde er aushalten müssen. Für den Fall, daß er sie zu sehr beleidigt hatte und sie nach der Stunde aus seiner Nähe flüchten würde, würde er sie einfach zwingen zu bleiben. Seiner zärtlichen Nähe konnte sie nie widerstehen – zumal sie gestern Abend nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt hatten, ihren Hunger nacheinander auch nur ansatzweise zu stillen…

**Caryn**

Es war wirklich zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren, wie Snape sich völlig resistent gegen ihre Kritik an seiner Art zu unterrichten zeigte!

Caryn konnte nicht anders, als sich für ihre gequälte Mitschülerin verantwortlich zu fühlen, da sie als Einzige Einfluß auf sein Verhalten nehmen konnte. Sie hatte die moralische Verpflichtung, ihn zu stoppen.

Dabei hatte sie extra besondere Vorsicht walten lassen, damit er sich nicht als Person angegriffen fühlte, wenn sie ihm zu verstehen gab, daß er einfach zu weit ging mit Hannah.

_Na toll_, es hatte sich gezeigt, daß Severus nicht im geringsten darauf einging. Beziehungsweise nur in der Weise, wie er das früher getan hatte, bevor sie ein Paar geworden waren, indem er Caryn mit Worten und sogar mit _Nachsitzen_ bekämpfte. Ohne sie ernst zu nehmen. Er machte unbeirrt weiter! Und hatte Hannah nur umso schlimmer behandelt! Zu allem Überfluß hatte er sich sogar dazu hinreißen lassen, sie wirklich zu verletzen – und auch wenn er ihr daraufhin einen kurzen Blickkontakt gegönnt hatte, der ihr wohl hatte zu verstehen geben sollen, daß es ihm leid tat, und sie danach in Ruhe gelassen, war sie doch weit davon entfernt, ihm schon verziehen zu haben!

Nach dem Unterricht blieb sie mit eingezogenen Lippen im Klassenraum zurück, während alle anderen sich bereits in die Große Halle zum Abendessen begaben. Lucas' Hand zuvor auf ihrer Schulter hatte sie in ihrem Vorhaben bestärkt. _Professor_ _Snape_ würde nicht erfreut darüber sein, noch weiterhin und außerhalb ihrer Zeiten von ihr belästigt zu werden, das war ihr klar, und dies war gewiß kein Notfall. Aber sie war echt sauer!

Snape war gerade fertig mit dem Kontrollgang durch den Klassenraum, hatte die Tür als Schutz vor unerwünschten Eindringlingen versiegelt (immerhin) und musterte Caryn spöttisch distanziert, seine Gefühle für sie unendlich weit entfernt. _Hatte _er Gefühle für sie?

Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an. Grimmig dachte sie an SKINNERS Ratten, die bei unberechenbaren Belohnungen umso öfter auf eine Taste drückten. Diese Grimmigkeit spickte ihre Stimme mit Sarkasmus.

„Es tut mir unglaublich leid, Dich mit meiner Anwesenheit zu behelligen, aber ich wollte Dich bitten, ..."

Während sie noch nach Worten suchte, kam bereits seine Entgegnung.

„Ich gedenke nicht, mir von meiner – wenn auch – _Geliebten_ vorschreiben zu lassen, wie ich mich als Lehrer den anderen Schülen gegenüber zu verhalten habe", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. Das Wort _Geliebte _hatte er besonders betont, allerdings keineswegs abwertend, womit sie fest gerechnet hatte. Vielmehr hatte er dieses Wort mit einer Klangfarbe versehen, die sie stark an jene Unergründlichkeit in seinen Augen erinnerte, wenn er ihr nicht offen zeigen wollte, daß er sie begehrte. Diese Erkenntnis entfachte auf der Stelle die kleine Flamme in ihrem Innern und ließ sie in seinen Augen hoffnungsvoll nach _mehr_ suchen. Mit einer Erleichterung, die den Grund ihres Hierseins mit einem Schlag wegwischte und durch einen einzig möglichen ersetzte, erkannte sie in seinem schwarzen Glitzern, was sie ersehnt hatte.

„Ich darf, davon abgesehen, nicht zu _unsnapisch _werden, sonst läuft mir diese Geliebte noch davon..."

Da war sein Spott wieder, aber Caryn konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln. Ihr Einwand ließ den geplanten vorwurfsvollen Ton vermissen:

„Es geht nicht darum, Dir etwas vorzuschreiben. Ich finde nur, Du könntest _manchmal _ein wenig... _Barmherzigkeit_ zeigen, wenn jemand... vor Dir am Boden liegt."

„_Barmherzigkeit..."_

Er ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Dann sah er wieder ihr in die Augen und fragte arglos:

„Wenn jemand vor mir _am Boden liegt_? Ich denke, da Du extra geblieben bist, sollten wir das an _Dir_ ausprobieren..."

In dem Maße, wie dies Ideen in ihr entfesselte, sah sie seine schwarzen Augen einen vertrauten wachsamen Ausdruck annehmen.

Sie wußte, daß er mit all seiner Konzentration bei ihr war, und daß sie, wenn sie einmal nicht ertragen könnte, daß er quasi in sie hineinsah, unter solch einem Blick keine andere Chance hätte, als sich aus seiner Nähe entfernen.

Kein Impuls, so etwas zu tun!

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick wie eine andere Art des Küssens (nach dem sie sich schon jetzt verzehrte, den sie in ihren Spielen aber erst _danach _bekommen würde, denn die Nähe, die aus einem Kuß erwuchs, würde seine Macht untergraben, die sie _zuerst _miteinander spüren wollten).

Caryn lachte ergeben.

„Nur wenn Du einen weichen Teppich beschwörst..."

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich in die Höhe, was die Muskeln auf seiner Stirn sich automatisch mitbewegen ließ und bei ihr ebenso unvermeidbar gewisse weibliche Instinkte die Herrschaft über sie übernehmen.

„Wenn Du Dich dann bereit erklären würdest, mir in meine Räume zu folgen...?"

Zu _allem_ war sie bereit.

**Severus**

Beschwingt eilte er aus dem wieder geöffneten Klassenraum und eine Tür weiter, entsiegelte diese und ließ Caryn an ihm vorbeigehen, während er ihr einen unauffälligen Blick zuwarf.

Es war schon berauschend, wie sie sich in Wachs in seinen Händen verwandelte, sobald er sie in seine Nähe ließ. Sie in seine Nähe _beorderte. _Ihre Wut hatte sich prompt in Begierde aufgelöst; ihr Gefühl, von seinem Verhalten abgestoßen zu sein, war von ihrem grenzenlosen Bedürfnis, sich ihm hinzugeben, geschluckt worden.

Das gab ihm eine Macht über sie, die seine eigene Begierde ins Unermeßliche anwachsen ließ. Caryn gehörte ihm, und diese Tatsache schreckte sie in keinster Weise ab, vielmehr bereitete sie ihr offensichtlich höchste Genüsse...

Diese seine Macht über sie währte jetzt schon wirklich lange. War im Grunde schon all die Zeit ihrer Kämpfe existent gewesen, nur daß Caryn als unbedarfte Jungfrau das noch nicht geahnt hatte. Und er es nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Womöglich könnte das bedeuten, daß er auch in Zukunft...? Daß ihr Verlangen nach ihm sie zurückkommen lassen würde wieder und wieder, egal, wie und wo ihr Leben ansonsten verlief? Daß er sie teilen würde mit ihrem Mann, ihren Kindern, jedoch immer _er _derjenige wäre, dem sie in _Wahrheit _gehörte...?

Caryn war an seiner Wohnungstür angelangt und drehte sich nach ihm – noch auf der Treppe – um, bevor er seinen Blick von ihr genommen hatte. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, wie er es so oft gesehen hatte, wenn sie durch das, was sie in seinen Augen sah, in noch tiefere Sehnsucht gestürzt wurde. Und sie hatte längst herausgefunden, daß gerade, wenn sie _nichts _bei ihm ausmachen konnte, zeigte, daß er sein Verlangen nach ihr vor ihr verbarg. Jetzt lächelte sie, und das Glück in ihrem Lächeln bewies, daß er vor ihr nichts zu verstecken vermochte, am allerwenigsten das, was die Aussicht auf ihre Nähe in ihm auslöste.

„Willst Du nicht öffnen?" erkundigte sie sich in geradezu aufreizendem Ton, nicht einmal das Heben ihrer Augenbrauen fehlte.

_Na warte!_

„Bist Du sicher, daß Du auf meine _Barmherzigkeit _zählen kannst, wenn Du es wagst, in solch einem Ton mit mir zu reden?" gab er lässig zurück, und registrierte befriedigt, wie sie schluckte und sich ihre soeben noch unverschämt viel aufnehmenden Augen verengten, ihr keine Informationen mehr über ihn zukommen ließen, weil sich ihre Wahrnehmungen auf ihre eigene Lust beschränken wollten.

_Jetzt habe ich Dich endgültig...._

„Das ist mir egal..." Ihre Stimme klang gepreßt und machte ihn schaudern.

_Weißt Du, wie unwiderstehlich Du bist?_

Ihrem erneuten Lächeln mußte er wohl entnehmen, daß sie sich über diese seine Einschätzung durchaus im Klaren war.

Hastig öffnete er die Tür und errichtete den Schutzzauber hinter ihnen. Drehte sich dann langsam zu ihr um und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast den Boden vorgeschlagen..." Er ließ seine Worte in der Luft hängen, was ihre Augen geweitet an seine Lippen lockte. „Also...?" half er nach und ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Einen _Teppich _habe ich vorgeschlagen", sagte sie, in aufreizender Weise zaghaft.

„Du scheinst großes Vertrauen in meine Bereitschaft zur Barmherzigkeit zu haben..."

Wieder lächelte sie, vollkommen spontan und warm, aus eben diesem Vertrauen heraus gespeist, und plötzlich fand er sich außerhalb ihres Spiels wieder.

_Er war Severus Snape. Immer noch, auch wenn diese junge Frau hier ihn das an allen möglichen Punkten vergessen machen wollte._

Hatte einer wie er das Recht, über die Charaktereigenschaft der Menschlichkeit, der Fähigkeit zum Erbarmen verfügen zu wollen?

Das würde wohl immer sein wunder Punkt bleiben.

Früher in seiner Jugend sowie in seiner Todesserzeit hatte er weder das Bedürfnis nach diesen Verhaltensweisen verspürt, noch hätte er sich den Luxus erlauben können, sie an den Tag zu legen. Menschen waren – von den Ausnahmen Lily, Voldemort und dann Dumbledore abgesehen – keine Faktoren gewesen, von denen man sein Verhalten abhängig machte, geschweige denn, denen zuliebe man irgendetwas tat.

Auch die kurze Zeit, in der er als Dumbledores _Spion_ Todesser gewesen war, hatte er ausschließlich für Lily und seinen Direktor agiert.

Wie kam dann diese Frau hier dazu, auch in Hinsicht auf Menschlichkeit ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen in ihn zu setzen?

Und wie konnte _er_ sich herausnehmen, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, ihr Zutrauen dürfe ihm so wichtig sein, daß er alles tun würde, um sie darin nicht zu enttäuschen?

_Du WIRST sie enttäuschen. _

Er HATTE es bereits, auch wenn sie nur oberflächlich davon wußte. Sich Mühe gab, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen.

_Du bringst sie dazu, das zu tun! _

Voller Zorn über seine mangelnde Barmherzigkeit war sie gewesen, bevor _er_ dafür gesorgt hatte, daß sie diese Wut vergaß. Daß sie jetzt hier stand und nach seiner Nähe verlangte, anstatt sich der Realität zu stellen.

_Sich Deinem Charakter zu stellen. Davor wegzulaufen!_

Eines Tages würde sie beides _erleben. _Daß ein Snape sich diesen Luxus der Rücksicht, des Mitgefühls in seiner Aufgabe nicht erlauben durfte.

_Sie wird Dich versagen sehen. Du wirst ihre Achtung verlieren und ihre Liebe sowieso._

Mit einer ihm die Kehle zuschnürenden Beklommenheit brach das Wissen über ihn herein, wie sich der Zustand anfühlen würde, in den er geriete, wenn sie ihn verließe. Die gnadenlose Erkenntnis, daß genau DAS der Schmerz sein würde, in dem er zurückbleiben würde ohne sie.

Offen, ungeschützt, _aufgerissen_.

Wund und kaputt.

Caryns Liebe würde er brauchen, um diese Wunde auszuhalten. Stattdessen damit unwiderruflich allein.

Alle Erregung war aus ihm gewichen, und er fühlte Caryns besorgten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, welches er automatisch verschlossen gelassen hatte. Dennoch war ihr offensichtlich aufgefallen, daß sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte. Ihm wachsam zugewandt, blieb sie an ihrem Platz stehen, unschlüssig, ob sie zu ihm kommen sollte.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit anstrengenden Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen!

_Er wollte nicht daran denken, Caryn irgendwann verlieren zu müssen! _

Er konnte jetzt nicht in ihrer Nähe bleiben.

_Wie konnte er aus ihrer Nähe entkommen, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen?_

„Caryn, ich kann nicht _barmherzig_ _sein_. Ich _bin_ es nicht. Bitte geh lieber."

_Entsetzen bei ihr, unverschleierte Angst. Ohnmacht. Ohnmacht, die ihn mitzieht. Hinunterzieht. In die gefährliche Tiefe. In die er nicht will. Sie öffnet den Mund, und er muß um jeden Preis dafür sorgen, daß sie ihn allein läßt. Wenn sie jetzt kämpft, wenn sie ihn jetzt zwingen will, wird er zusammenbrechen. _

„Geh für _heute_. Morgen sehen wir uns zur gewohnten Zeit."

_Mit diesen Worten läßt er sie stehen, inständig hoffend, daß sie seinen Rückzug akzeptieren wird, ihm nicht nachlaufen und ihn bedrängen, was ihr erster Impuls ist. _

Ohne einen weiteren Blick verließ er rasch seine Räume und wandte sich in Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wohin sie ihm nicht würde folgen können. Ihm mußte nur noch etwas einfallen, was er dort zu erledigen haben könnte.

**Caryn**

_Natürlich_ konnte er barmherzig sein. Ohne jeden Zweifel verfügte Severus Snape über jede einzelne Eigenschaft der Menschlichkeit. Dennoch war bei seiner Vergangenheit natürlich nachzuvollziehen, daß er das in Zweifel zog. (An die Zukunft konnte sie jetzt nicht auch noch denken.)

Wüßte sie doch nur mehr über das, was er damals hatte erleben und ausführen müssen! Würde sie jemals imstande sein, all seine Wunden aus dieser furchtbaren Zeit zu heilen?

Daß er in diesem Moment bis zum Äußersten verwundet war, zeigte sich schon an der Tatsache, daß er Caryn einfach allein in seinen Räumen zurückgelassen hatte und somit in Kauf nahm, daß seine Tür nicht mit seinem mächtigen Versiegelungszauber verschlossen sein würde, bis er zurück war.

Nach einem sehnsüchtigen Blick durch sein verwaistes Wohnzimmer raffte sie sich auf, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Sorgfältig versiegelte sie seine Wohnungstür sowie seine Labortür mit dem Pauschalversiegelungszauber, den er würde problemlos öffnen können. Ebenso wie jeder andere ausgewachsene Zauberer auch. Egal. Bestimmt würde er gleich zurückkommen. Und bis dahin mußte sie verschwunden sein!

Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo das Abendessen schon eine Zeitlang begonnen hatte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war er ausgestiegen aus ihrem Spiel, plötzlich in sich selbst gefangen, wie sie in der kurzen Zeit, da sie ihm nahe war, schon so oft hilflos hatte mit ansehen müssen.

Dennoch war diesmal etwas _anders _gewesen.

Dieses Wissen war wohl für die erstaunliche Tatsache verantwortlich, daß sie keinen Impuls verspürt hatte, ihm zu folgen, ihn dazu zu bringen, bei ihr zu bleiben.

Er hatte erstaunlich ruhig und verantwortungsbewußt zu ihr gesprochen, war weit davon entfernt gewesen, sie in der Art und Weise von sich zu stoßen, wie er es in früheren, vergleichbaren Situationen getan hatte. Diesmal hatte er geschafft, sich zurückzuziehen, ohne daß sie Angst haben müßte, ihn für immer verloren zu haben.

Auch wenn er heute offenbar nicht bereit gewesen war, sie in seiner Nähe zu ertragen, während es ihm schlecht ging. Was natürlich nicht gut war.

Gleichzeitig hatte er sie im selben Atemzug, in dem er sie weggeschickt hatte, für morgen ausdrücklich eingeladen. Und das – so beschloß sie jetzt einfach – würde sie zum Anlaß nehmen, sich keine Sorgen zu machen und sich den Luxus des Vertrauens zu erlauben, daß seine deutlich erkennbare Veränderung sich in Zukunft noch weiter verstärken würde...

Sie _hatte_ doch Anlaß zu diesem Vertrauen, oder?

Er _hatte _sich doch verändert?

Er _würde _sie doch nicht morgen für immer verstoßen?

Auf einmal erschien ihr die Große Halle mit Charitys verschwörerischem Lächeln und Lucas' erwartungsvollem Blick, ob es sich denn gelohnt habe, länger in den Kerkern zu bleiben nach ihrer offensichtlichen Zwistigkeit im Unterricht, keine gute Idee mehr. Stattdessen schlug sie den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm ein, wo sie vor dem Türklopfer-Adler stehen blieb, der sie überrascht musterte.

„Wieder einmal kein Abendessen? Sagt er Dir nie, daß Du zu dünn bist?"

„Nein", gab Caryn ihm zur Antwort, und sie war dankbar für die offensichtliche Eigenschaft dieses Wesens zu erspüren, ob man ein tiefschürfendes Gespräch wollte oder nicht. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar schwang die Tür auf und gab Caryn den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Den Stich des schlechten Gewissens ihrem magischen Freund gegenüber drängte sie zur Seite. Er hatte ja selbst gesagt, daß sie eine Weile zu glücklich sein würde, um das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen. Und nichts anderes war sie doch, oder? _Glücklich._

Zumindest würde sie das morgen sein, wenn sie erlebt hätte, daß Severus sie selbstverständlich in die Arme nehmen und an sich drücken würde.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen verzog sie sich in den Schlafsaal, bevor Lucas vom Essen zurück sein würde.

_Morgen._

**Severus Donnerstag, 9.3**

Dankbar hatte er Caryns Versiegelung analysiert und geöffnet und war in die Einsamkeit seiner Räume getreten.

Diese seine Einsamkeit war die Hauptsache in seinem Leben! Solange er die genießen konnte, konnte Caryn ihm an sich auch nicht gefährlich werden. Diese seine Einsamkeit würde bleiben, auch nachdem seine Zeit mit Caryn beendet sein würde.

Und noch war sie es nicht. Noch waren sie nicht am Ende. Caryn würde zu ihm zurückkommen morgen Abend, und er würde sie in die Arme schließen, sie an sich drücken, und sie würde ihm sagen, daß er sich keine Sorgen machen solle und endlich akzeptieren, daß sie für immer an seiner Seite sei.

Severus seufzte. Sie war nun einmal achtzehn, da halfen alle gegenteiligen Beteuerungen nichts.

Obwohl... Hatte sie nicht zum ersten Mal geschafft, ihm die Freiheit seines Rückzugs ehrlich zuzubilligen?

Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen, ohne ihm nachzulaufen, ohne hier auf ihn zu warten – dabei hätte sie sogar die Ausrede hinzuziehen können, daß sie seine Räume nicht so provisorisch geschützt habe verlassen wollen. Sie hatte sich weiterentwickelt, zweifellos. Beziehungsweise hatte gelernt, mit seinem Verhalten besser umzugehen. Was ihn mit Zuversicht erfüllte und das klamme Gefühl in seiner Brust sich ein wenig verziehen ließ.

Sie waren immer besser in der Lage, miteinander umzugehen. Nein, sie waren noch lange nicht am Ende...

Beinahe beruhigt beschloß er, sich bei den Hauselfen das Abendessen hierher zu bestellen und dann für heute schlafen zu legen.

_Morgen._

**Caryn Freitag, 10.3**

Unruhig hatte sie geschlafen, heimgesucht von einigen unverständlichen Träumen, dennoch traute sie sich heute Morgen zu, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen und sich dort Lucas' neugieriger Gesprächsbereitschaft zu stellen. Sie hatte schlicht Hunger!

Wenn jemand das Gegenteil von einem Morgenmuffel war, dann Lucas! Anscheinend hatte er schon nach ihr Ausschau gehalten, zumindest winkte er ihr, sobald sie die Halle betrat und rief sogar nach ihr. War ja irgendwie auch süß, wie er sich um sie sorgte! Ihr Lächeln war spontan.

„Na, habt Ihr Euch wieder einmal _ausgiebig _vertragen?" wollte er – kaum daß sie sich neben ihn gequetscht hatte und er sich ihr soweit nähern konnte, daß sie ihn auch flüsternd verstand – von ihr wissen, was er mit einem selbstzufrieden _informierten_ Gesichtsausdruck garnierte.

„Wenigstens SO ausgiebig, daß ich Dich nicht mehr gesehen habe gestern Abend..."

Caryn schaffte es, einen ebenso zufriedenen wie abweisenden Ausdruck in ihre Mimik zu zwingen und mit einer Prise Gift in der Stimme zu erwidern:

„Danke der Nachfrage. Alles in Ordnung."

Lucas bildete sich wieder einmal ein, er sei in der Lage, eine seiner Augenbrauen zur Zeit in die Höhe zu transportieren, was kläglich scheiterte. Caryn schickte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, sich noch dichter zu ihr hinüberzubeugen:

„So wortkarg heute? _Doch _Grund zur schlechten Laune?"

_Laß Deine Augenbraue unten, Du kommst niemals an den Meister dieser Mimik heran!_

Noch während Caryn ihr müdes Hirn nach einer angemessenen Antwort zermarterte, hörte sie die Tür zur Halle erneut aufgehen und den vertrauten Klang eiliger Schritte auf dem Mittelgang. _ER war zum Frühstück gekommen?! _Sie öffnete sich der Wahrnehmung der von seinem Körper verdrängten und in Bewegung versetzten Moleküle der Luft und widerstand der Versuchung, ihren Blick zusammen mit seiner Gestalt zum Lehrertisch schweifen zu lassen.

Bevor sie sich die Frage beantworten konnte, ob es vermessen sei, sein ungewohntes Auftauchen beim öffentlichen Frühstück – seit er ihr auf diese Weise seine Entscheidung für ihre Beziehung mitgeteilt hatte, war das nicht mehr vorgekommen – wieder als eine – positive – Botschaft an sie zu deuten, sprach Lucas die Antwort auf diese Frage aus:

„Oh, er bringt tatsächlich Opfer für Dich, immer wieder erstaunlich zu sehen!"

Irgendwie schaffte Caryn es nicht, über seine anmaßende Ironie sauer zu sein. Dazu war der Inhalt seiner Worte zu sehr nach ihrem Geschmack.

„Er hat kurz hergeguckt!" wisperte Lucas jetzt, und plötzlich war er ausschließlich eifrig bemüht, sie glücklich zu machen, indem er sie mit den neusten Informationen über ihren entfernten Liebsten versorgte.

Caryn lächelte jetzt gerührt und fragte murmelnd:

„Und _wie_ hat er geguckt?"

„Ernst. Ein bißchen unsicher." Er sah sie prüfend an. „Ihr habt Euch gestern _nicht _vertragen." Das war keine Frage gewesen. Caryn verstand allerdings nicht mehr, wie sie sich eben von ihm so angegriffen hatte fühlen können. Sie seufzte und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Zuerst schon. Dann gab es andere Schwierigkeiten. Aber wir sehen uns ja heute Abend..."

„_Und _er ist jetzt gekommen. Das ist doch Euer Zeichen. Ich glaube nicht, daß Du Dir Sorgen machen mußt."

An Caryns statt kontrollierte ihr Freund kurz den Lehrertisch.

„Er guckt wieder..." murmelte er in seinen nicht existierenden Bart, und Caryn gestattete sich, ihre Augen endlich dorthin zu lassen, wohin es diese die ganze Zeit zog.

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick für eine Sekunde ernst, bevor er ganz leicht seine Augenbraue zucken ließ.

_Guck Dir an, wie das geht, Lucas!_

Lächeln konnte er ja nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Also war _das_ doch als Lächeln zu werten, oder? Daran konnte doch kein Zweifel bestehen...

„Hey, entspann Dich, Caryn! Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, daß er sich dem Streß aussetzen würde, hier morgens in der Öffentlichkeit zu sitzen und Dir minutenlang in die Augen zu schauen, wenn er vorhätte, Dich nachher zum Teufel zu jagen?"

Caryn strahlte Lucas an, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß Severus wirklich nichts tun würde, dieses Strahlen zu zerstören.


	5. Denk nicht an einen Gummibaum

**Liebste Beta Inuverse, **dieses Kapitel ist mir besonders im Gedächtnis zusammen mit Deinem _Pokalzimmer: _

Was macht die Erotik in und zwischen den Zeilen aus?

Wie schreibt man sie?

_Realerotik _haben wir sie genannt – und sie wird uns nie wieder abhanden kommen.__

**18. Kapitel**

_**Grenzklärung**_

**Severus Montag, 20.3**

Abends hatte Severus es sich mit dampfendem Tee auf ihrem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, um in Ruhe das neue Buch anzufangen, das eben per Eule geliefert worden war. Wohlig streckte er seine Beine aus. Wirklich dumm, daß er all die Jahre geglaubt hatte, er brauche ein solches Möbelstück nicht!

Seine Labor- und Wohnungstür hatte er offen gelassen für Caryn, die gleich eintrudeln würde, und für die er _vielleicht_ bereit wäre, die Lektüre beiseite zu legen, wenn sie Tendenzen in diese Richtung zeigen sollte...

_Hörte er richtig?_

Stimmen aus seinem Privatlabor? Eine davon natürlich Caryn, welche in diesem Moment auflachte und mit erhöhter Stimmlage ihrem Gesprächspartner etwas erzählte.

Wütend fuhr er hoch.

_Was fiel ihr ein?!_

Sie konnte ja wohl nicht so mir nichts, Dir nichts die für _sie allein _angelehnte Bürotür mißbrauchen, um fremde Leute in _sein _Labor zu schleusen?! Wenn obendrein seine Wohnungstür offen stand und er – ohne Umhang, mit Zauberstab in der Hosentasche – wie auf dem Präsentierteller auf dem Sofa herumlag?!

Er sprang auf und bewegte sich im Laufschritt aus seiner Wohnung. Selbstverständlich nicht ohne zumindest seinen Umhang aufzurufen.

_Natürlich Boots. _Welcher die Stirn hatte, sich nach Severus umzudrehen und freundschaftlich zu grinsen! Auch Caryn war anscheinend nicht im mindesten bewußt, daß sie zu weit gegangen war, so unbeschwert, wie sie ihn, Snape, anlächelte.

_Wer war er eigentlich, daß ihm das hier passieren mußte?!_

Vom erhöhten Treppenabsatz aus begann er, sie anzubrüllen, während er die Stufen hinuntersprang:

„Ich dulde keine Fremden in meinen Räumen, die _ich _nicht eingeladen habe! Wenn Du nicht in der Lage bist, verantwortungsvoll mit den Freiheiten umzugehen, die ich Dir einräume, werde ich sie Dir wieder entziehen!"

Er erstarrte innerlich. Das hatte sich hart angehört und so autoritär, daß Caryn im Grund alles in Frage stellen müßte, was zwischen ihnen war. Schon in derselben Sekunde mußte Severus dafür sorgen, daß er sich nicht wie ein kleiner Junge auf die Unterlippe biß, um seiner Reue Ausdruck zu verleihen. Jeden Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewußt lähmend, machte er einen unsicheren Schritt auf Caryn zu.

Da war er zweifellos über sein Ziel hinausgeschossen.

Caryn war ihr Begrüßungslächeln auf dem Gesicht eingefroren, während ihre Freude, die eben noch spürbar gewesen war für ihn, verblaßte und durch... _nichts _ersetzt wurde.

Seine Hand wollte Severus nach ihrer Wange ausstrecken, um ihre Gefühle wieder zu erreichen, ihr das Entsetzen aus ihren Züge wischen, das er verursacht hatte in seiner vielleicht gerechten Wut, die ihn jedoch gänzlich unangemessen hatte reagieren lassen.

Bevor er etwas hätte dazusetzen können, bevor ihm überhaupt etwas eingefallen wäre, das seinen Ausbruch hätte abschwächen können, hatte dieser Boots schützend seinen Arm um Caryn gelegt, um sie mit sich zum Ausgang zu ziehen.

Caryn ließ das natürlich nicht mit sich machen! Sie schüttelte den Arm des Freundes ab und baute sich mit blitzenden Augen vor Severus auf. Vielleicht würde sie seine Verletzung überleben? Sie blieb jedoch abgeschottet, ließ ihn nicht mehr an sich heran.

„Wenn Du das Gefühl hast, in so einem Ton mit mir reden zu können, bin ich hier, glaube ich, falsch!" Ihre Stimme klang schrill, ihre Verletztheit konnte sie darin nicht so perfekt verbergen, wie sie es schaffte, ihn geistig außen zu halten.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und rauschte aus dem Labor, Boots am Arm fassend und die noch immer angelehnte Tür aufreißend, um sie laut hinter den beiden ins Schloß fallen zu lassen.

_Verdammt._

Das war es eindeutig _nicht _wert gewesen.

_Siehst Du, sie ist weg. Sie ist nicht geblieben. Auch _sie_ kann Dich auf die Dauer nicht aushalten!_

„_Ich_ habe sie verjagt!" wies er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zurecht, indem er es laut aussprach. „Sie liebt mich. Wenn sie mich liebt, wird sie morgen wieder kommen. Es ist ganz normal in Beziehungen, sich zu streiten."

_Klar, Severus, wenn jemand Beziehungsexperte ist, dann DU!_

Es _war _normal, dabei handelte es sich um eine Binsenweisheit. Und Caryn liebte ihn, dessen war er sich doch mittlerweile sehr sicher. Wenn sie ihn liebte, würde sie sich von einem unbedachten Satz von ihm nicht davon abhalten lassen. Er brauchte sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen!

Er mußte sich auf diese Gedanken konzentrieren, sie immer wieder herunterbeten, um zu verhindern, daß seine innere Stimme sich in jene Gespenster verwandelte, die er doch neuerdings so gut im Zaum hatte.

Von denen er gehofft hatte, sie mit Caryns Hilfe irgendwann ganz überwinden zu können.

_Hält ihre Liebe DIR denn stand?_

Hatte sie ihm das in den letzten Wochen nicht immer wieder bewiesen?

_Aber hast Du sie schon einmal so sehr gedemütigt?_

Wo war sein eingebauter Caryn-Schutz gewesen?

_Du kannst nicht geliebt werden, das hast Du immer gewußt._

_Auch Lily hat Dich nicht geliebt. Du bist zu schwierig. Du bist zu kaputt._

„Sie kann sich nicht auf mich verlassen. Sie hätte wirklich etwas Besseres verdient...."

Wieder hatte er das laut gesprochen. Er wurde verrückt. Wenn er sie verloren hatte, würde er bis ans Ende seines Lebens Selbstgespräche führen...

Ja, die Gespenster hatten recht....

Es war unverantwortlich von ihm, sich ihr zuzumuten....

Dieser Boots war im Recht gewesen. Ein Siebzehnjähriger hatte Severus Snape vor Augen geführt, daß _seine eigene Frau _vor ihm beschützt werden mußte. Severus verkrampfte sich bei dem Bild des Jungen, wie dieser ritterlich seinen Arm um Caryn gelegt hatte. _Diesmal _hatte sie ihn noch abgeschüttelt.

_Irgendwann wird sie ihn gewähren lassen._

Und sie hätte recht! Anscheinend war er ja nicht in der Lage, sie angemessen zu behandeln.

_Sie vor Dir selbst zu schützen!_

An einen wie ihn, der sich selbst so wenig im Griff hatte, sollte Caryn sich nicht verschwenden! Offenbar war Boots weit eher fähig, sie glücklich zu machen. Denn mittlerweile mußte Severus der Tatsache ins Augen sehen: Caryn kam nicht zurück. An der Seite des Jungen war sie einfach gegangen.

Unruhig ging er auf und ab. An sein Buch war nicht mehr zu denken.

Warum kam sie nicht wieder? War es nicht ihre Art, Konflikte immer so schnell wie möglich anzugehen? Sie nicht zu verdrängen, wie er das zu tun pflegte, sondern sie vielmehr zu zerreden?

Und daß sie nicht zurückkam, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, um sich zu entschuldigen – obwohl _er_ sich hätte entschuldigen müssen – um ihm zu versichern, daß sie ihn genau _so_ wollte, wie er war...

War das nicht das Zeichen, daß sie schließlich doch mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte, daß er sie endgültig verloren hatte?

Er mußte sich draußen bewegen, um sie abzuschütteln.

Die Gespenster. Und Caryn.

Es war ohnehin nötig, im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Sie würde wohl tatsächlich nicht mehr kommen. _Heute. _

Und wenn er seine Räume jetzt verließ, würde er es nicht merken, wenn sie wegblieb.

Dann würde er halt wieder ohne sie auskommen müssen.

„Wie könnte DAS ein Problem für Dich sein, Severus?" sprach er aus.

_Nein, wieso sollte es? Du redest Dich selbst LAUT mit Sivírus an. Aber ansonsten bist Du gänzlich autark!_

Sein verbissenes Auflachen konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß er schleunigst wieder würde lernen müssen, ohne Caryn zu leben! Selbst _wenn _sie ihm _dieses_ Mal noch verzieh. Es konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, daß sie ihn früher oder später verlassen würde. Es tun _mußte._

_Vielleicht hat sie es schon, …Severus._

Und er achtete darauf, seinen Namen auf die herkömmliche Weise auszusprechen.

**Caryn**

Lucas war stumm gewesen. So geschockt, daß er wohl nichts dazu zu sagen gewußt hatte, was in Severus' Labor passiert war. Sie hatte den Impuls niedergekämpft, ihren Liebsten vor ihrem Kameraden in Schutz zu nehmen. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber zu erklären. Wie er sie dennoch als seine Partnerin sehen könne. Wie sie ihm dennoch wichtig sein könne.

Ohnehin waren ihr keine Erklärungen eingefallen...

Im um diese Zeit mit sämtlichen Ravenclaws bevölkerten Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie Lucas' tröstende Hand von ihrer Schulter geschoben, sich ein Lächeln abgerungen und war aus seiner Nähe und dem Trubel geflohen.

Jetzt lag sie hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen – viel zu früh – im Bett und starrte an die Decke, all ihre Kraft darauf ausgerichtet, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ihre Wut und Ratlosigkeit hatten sich in alles überschattende, lähmende Angst verwandelt, und diese hielt sie vom Schlafen ab. Vom Denken. Davon, irgendetwas anderes zu fühlen als:

_Er liebt mich nicht._

Hatte sie das nicht die ganze Zeit gewußt?

Irgendwann dünnten sich die Gemeinschaftsraum-Geräusche aus und verlagerten sich auf die dahinplätschernden Plaudereien, die das Zubettgehen begleiten. Der Schlafsaal füllte sich allmählich, die Gespräche verstummten nach und nach, bis schließlich Ruhe eingekehrt war und Caryn ihren bangen Atem wieder hören konnte.

_Er liebte sie nicht._

Wie er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, konnte sie ihm überhaupt nichts bedeuten. Und _das_ hatte sie vorher eindeutig anders empfunden...

Sie hatte es so oft empfunden...

Daß sie ihm sehr wohl wichtig war, sogar unermeßlich wertvoll.

Sie hatten sich genossen, waren sich nah gewesen.

Er hatte Ausnahmen gemacht, ihr in die Augen gesehen, seine Hände ihr Gesicht halten lassen, sie geküßt, nachts im Arm gehalten....

Sie hatte es gespürt! Gewußt! Sie hatte sich immer so geliebt gefühlt!

_Sie mußte zu ihm. Jetzt gleich. _

Er würde denken, daß _ein_ womöglich unbedachter Satz sie endgültig vergrault habe. Wie könnte sie so schnell aufgeben?! Wußte sie nicht, wie er war, vor allem, wenn etwas ihn wütend gemacht hatte?! Sie hatte ihren Gefühlen vertrauen wollen, seine doch so oft verletzenden Worten nicht alles in Frage stellen lassen!

Leise stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich wieder an. Schlüpfte aus dem stillen Schlafsaal und stellte erleichtert fest, daß der Gemeinschaftsraum ausgestorben vor ihr lag.

**Severus **

Zapfenstreich. Er kehrte nach einer weitläufigen Patrouille in seine Räume zurück. Jetzt _konnte _sie ja nicht mehr kommen.

Morgen würden sie sich im Unterricht sehen. Morgen würde sie ein zaghaftes Lächeln in seine Richtung schicken, und er würde seine Braue für sie heben, um alles für vergeben und vergessen zu erklären.

_Das klingt, als seiest _Du _derjenige, der etwas zu vergeben hätte._

Sie hatte leichtfertig sein Vertrauen mißbraucht und ohne seine Erlaubnis ihren Freund mit in _seine _Privaträume genommen.

_In Dein _Labor_. Ihren Arbeitsplatz. _

Sie hatte damit sein Vertrauen mißbraucht!

_Warum sollte sie als Deine Partnerin nicht einen Freund mit an ihren Arbeitsplatz nehmen dürfen?_

Er hatte _privat _auf dem Sofa gelegen!

_War sie mit Boots ins Wohnzimmer gekommen?_

Okay, _er _würde sich entschuldigen müssen. Ohne Zweifel hatte er sich völlig unzulänglich verhalten. Sie dermaßen vor den Kopf gestoßen, daß selbst Caryn sich nicht getraut hatte, wiederzukommen, um ihren Streit aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Natürlich würde sie morgen kommen. Und zur Not könnte er sie morgen Abend als seine Assistentin herbestellen. Oder sie gar nachsitzen lassen. Professor Snapes Autorität konnte sie sich doch wohl nicht entziehen?

Seine Kopfschmerzen hatte er mit einer ihrer Muggel-Kopfschmerztablette aus Caryns Bestand bekämpft, seine Snape-Rolle hatte ihn durch die Gänge von Hogwarts streifen lassen und allen drei übrigen Häusern zusammen hundertzwanzig Punkte abgezogen. (Slytherins waren von ihm nicht gesehen worden.)

Jetzt öffnete er seine Bürotür, versiegelte sie mechanisch hinter sich und warf seinen Umhang auf den Garderobenständer.

Seine Angst und Unruhe zwang er aus seinem Kopf. Wo war der Whiskey?

Sein Büro hatte er noch nicht verlassen, als er das Alarmklicken hörte.

Er erstarrte auf der Stelle, sauer über seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag, konzentriert lauschend.

_Es _sind_ ihre Schritte._

Dieser Klang machte ihm erbarmungslos klar, _wie_ sehr sie ihn mit ihrem Kommen erlöste.

Umgedreht hatte er sich, um die Tür aufzuzaubern, noch ehe er sich dessen bewußt war; und er ärgerte sich über sein hilflos klopfendes Herz, als Caryn schließlich den Raum betrat.

Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen, und die Schritte zwischen sich lagen hinter ihnen. Er preßte sie mit aller Kraft an sich, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, fühlte ihre Lippen an seinem Hals, ihre Hand im Nacken, seine Hand die Muskeln ihrer Schultern unter ihrem Pullover....

Geistig jedoch kam er nicht an sie heran.

„Es tut mir leid, Caryn, ich wollte nicht so mit Dir sprechen..."

„Aber wenn Du so mit mir sprichst, dann heißt das doch..."

Die Unsicherheit und die Angst in ihrem Ton taten ihm weh. Sie war gezwungen, an allem zu zweifeln, und schuld daran war allein er. Er drückte sie kraftvoller. Sie blieb entfernt.

„Es war _falsch, _wie ich mit Dir gesprochen habe, es war nicht das, was ich gemeint habe..."

„Ich hatte solche Angst, daß ich Dir nichts bedeute...."

Seine Antwort, sie so fest wie möglich an sich zu drücken, genügte ihr nicht, das wußte er wohl. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, passende Worte zu finden.

„Ich war zu wütend in dem Moment.... Du weißt, daß Du für mich... ich _will_ Dich nicht verletzen, Caryn, es tut mir leid..."

Ihr Widerstand, ihn an sich heranzulassen, schmolz. Mit einer Hand wuschelte sie durch seine Haare und hielt sich an ihm fest. Ihre Stimme fühlte er an seinem Schlüsselbein, und er konzentrierte sich, sie zu speichern und in seinen Kopf zu schreiben, um sie jenen unbarmherzigen Stimmen dort bei nächster Gelegenheit vorlesen zu können:

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn wir uns mal streiten, oder? Das gehört dazu, das ist nicht gefährlich..."

Unwillkürlich verzog er sein Gesicht, weil so offensichtlich war, daß sie sich selbst genauso überzeugen mußte wie ihn.

_Es kann nur gefährlich sein, wenn ich Dich so schlecht behandle!_

„Caryn..."

_Wie gut, daß ich zurückgekommen bin... _fühlte er bei ihr in dieser Sekunde.

Sie wollte ihn trotzdem, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Alle Abwehr hatte sie fallenlassen, und sie stand weich und innig in seinem Arm, trachtete danach, die Oberfläche, die ihre Berührung war, so groß wie möglich zu machen; das warme Fließen aus ihrem Innern – für ihn – wiegte ihn in Sicherheit. Er würde sie einfach nicht loslassen, er würde einfach…

_**Alarmklicken**_

**Caryn**

Wie gut, daß sie zurückgekommen war! Wieviel überflüssiges Leiden hätte sie sich ersparen können, wenn sie das Stunden früher getan hätte! Und auch Severus erweckte den Eindruck, daß er froh war… _Sehr_ froh sogar. Darüber, daß Caryn wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt war, wohin sie gehörte: sicher in seine Arme. Wie hatte sie daran zweifeln können?

Nun ja, er würde lernen müssen, mit faireren Mitteln zu streiten!

„Severus, könntest Du..."

Seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken schienen ihr Streicheln zu intensivieren.

„… ein bißchen vorsichtiger sein..." Ihre Lippen wurden von seinen gefunden. „Mit Worten..... meine ich........" Sie bekam ihren Mund frei. „Ich meine.............." Nur kurz. „Aber.............." Unmöglich. „... ist auch egal............ wir können ja..............."

Ihr immer kleineres Gemurmel wurde von stetig größer werdenden....... sich in ihrem Körper immer weiter ausbreitenden Küssen unterbrochen. Ihr Mund vergaß das Sprechen, ihre Beine wollten das Stehen vergessen, und seine Hände hatten schon lange vergessen, daß sie sich immer noch in seinem Büro befanden, dessen Tür Caryn nicht hinter sich geschlossen hatte....

Das Alarmklicken erinnerte sie beide gnadenlos an diese Vergeßlichkeiten, und sie stoben auseinander.

„Wartest Du auf mich?"

Knapp. Dunkel. Besorgt. Ohne eine Spur ironischer Distanz. Caryn sah ihn eine Sekunde lang an, ohne sich losreißen zu können.

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr..._

**Severus**

Hatte sie gezögert? Er erwiderte ihren Blick und benötigte eine Sekunde, um die Sorge aus seinen Zügen zu wischen.

Dann nickte Caryn und rannte aus dem Büro, er schloß die Tür hinter ihr, sah sich prüfend um, aber sie waren glücklicherweise noch nicht dazu gekommen, Kleidungsstücke zwischen sich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, um rasch die Tür zum Kerkergang zu schließen, und wartete auf das Klopfen des Eindringlings.

**Caryn**

Caryn wartete kurz ab. Filchs leiernde Stimme nörgelte, er habe irgendwelche Schüler außerhalb der Schlafsäle entdeckt, und Severus antwortete genervt. Sie hörte, wie die Tür zugeschlagen wurde, er den Versiegelungszauberspruch sprach und seine eiligen Schritte sich entfernten.

Seufzend ging sie hoch in die Wohnung, überlegte kurz.

Hatte er vorgehabt, noch ins Büro zu gehen? Ins Labor? Seine Küsse waren eigentlich unmißverständlich gierig gewesen...

Andererseits waren Filches Gesellschaft und irgendwelche nervenden Kinder ganz gewiß abturnend.

Sie entschied sich dazu, _nicht_ im Bett auf ihn zu warten, sondern mit ihrem Sofa Vorlieb zu nehmen. Das würde Zeit sparen für den Fall, daß er _nachher_ noch arbeiten wollte. Aber ihre Kleidung mußte weg! Daß er sie dann nicht erst würde ausziehen müssen, war ebenfalls mit Zeitersparnis verbunden.

**Severus**

Immer noch leicht genervt erreichte er eine ganze Weile später endlich seine Räume. Caryn schlief mittlerweile bestimmt schon. Naja, war schließlich auch vernünftiger an einem Mittwoch Abend... Und sie nach diesem dummen Streit einfach im Arm halten zu können, war auch eine angenehme Aussicht.

Im Büro war sie nicht... das Labor auch dunkel...

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer: Kerzen? Wo hatte sie _die_ hergezaubert?

Die Umgebung verlor allerdings vollständig sein Interesse, als sein Blick auf seine wunderschöne Frau fiel, die _ihn_ erwartete, die jetzt in ihrer Nacktheit sich vom Kaminfeuer löste und wie in einem Traum unendlich langsam auf ihn zu kam.

„Oh, Caryn, wie bist Du schön..."

Sie lächelte mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ein bißchen entschuldigend, was er in dem Moment aber nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen konnte, weil seine Augen gefangen waren von ihrer Gänsehaut, die auf ihren Brüsten schlicht hinreißend aussah....

Ausschließlich _Frau_ hatte sie ihn erreicht und schmiegte sich an ihn, der er durch wieviele Stoffschichten von ihrer verheißungsvollen Haut getrennt ausschließlich _Mann _wurde.... Mit seinen Händen empfing er sie, kühl auf ihrer heißstrahlenden Oberfläche, mit gierigen Händen, die ihren Rücken gleich wieder verließen, um zu jener Rundung an dessen Ende zu gelangen.... wo es so guttat, sie gegen seine wachsende Erregung zu drücken, während sein Mund sich jener erwähnten Gänsehaut annahm....

Am Rande bemerkte er, wie ihre Hand nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, hörte ihren gemurmelten Spruch, und im nächsten Moment war er endlich auch nackt und fand sich im übernächsten schon _in ihr_ wieder, am Boden auf seinen Roben in köstlichsten Händen und Küssen.....

_Wer war er, daß das seine Frau war?_

„_Severus..." _kam die Antwort und _„Caryn..." _war die einzige darauf_._

„Wie gut, daß Du immer so viel anhast", stellte Caryn trocken fest, als sie wieder zu sich selbst fanden, und sie lachten. Dann runzelte er seine Stirn vorsorglich und musterte sie mißtrauisch:

„Wo hast _Du _denn diesen Zauber gelernt?"

Sie grinste.

„Aus einer wunderschönen Liebesgeschichte zwischen einer Hexe und einem Muggel. Du ahnst gar nicht, _wie_ schön...."

Severus kräuselte automatisch den Mund, lächelte ihr jedoch zu, als sie bestürzt drein sah.

„Schon gut. Wer weiß, was meine Eltern in ihrer Ehe alles falsch gemacht haben. Wir sollten sowieso aufstehen, es wäre nicht vernünftig, wenn Du heute Nacht hierbleiben würdest..."

Caryn nickte tapfer.

Er zog sie hoch und umschlang sie noch einmal.

„Ich danke Dir..." Ganz leise. Noch ein Kuß. „...Caryn."

_**Der Gummibaum**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 21.3**

Lucas' unsicher mitfühlende Miene löste sich in Verblüffung auf, sobald er Caryn am folgenden Morgen beschwingt mit geringfügiger Verspätung in die Große Halle kommen sah.

Wie der Jungeseine Augenbrauen hochzog, war wirklich kein Vergleich mit _ihm... _Außerdem war ihr früher nie aufgefallen, daß er diese Kommunikationsmethode überhaupt angewandt hatte...

Caryn lächelte ihm trotzdem herzlich zu und stützte sich auf seiner Schulter ab, während sie neben ihm über die Bank stieg, um sich dort niederzulassen. Seine beiden Kumpanen gegenüber warfen ihr einen pikierten Blick zu, weil ihr Freund das Gespräch mit ihnen sofort unterbrach, um sich Caryn zuzuwenden.

„Was ist passiert? Du warst doch nicht...", murmelte er an den gespitzten Ohren Thomas' und Jakes vorbei.

Sie nickte lediglich schnell:

„Alles wieder in Ordnung."

Lucas' Brauen waren schon wieder oben. Natürlich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie nach Severus' unmöglichen Verhalten wieder _alles in Ordnung _kommen sollte. Caryn wartete ab, bis den beiden anderen Jungen das vergebliche Gelausche zu langweilig geworden war und sie ein eigenes Gespräch begannen. Erst dann murmelte sie unauffällig:

„Du kennst ihn doch."

Lucas beugte sich weiter zu ihr herüber und flüsterte:

„_Toll! – _Und? Darf ich sein Labor nie mehr betreten?"

Caryn stockte.

„Äh... Darüber haben wir gar nicht mehr gesprochen..."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die Antwort.

„Ich brauche wohl kaum zu fragen, was Ihr stattdessen gemacht habt, was?"

Caryn tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, rot zu werden, auch wenn sie sich ein bißchen anstrengen mußte.

„Aha! Das ist ja auch die Hauptsache!" Nach Anzeichen einer noch so sarkastischen Belustigung suchte sie vergeblich. Stattdessen hatte er sich anscheinend bewußt von ihr abgewandt und versah sein Toast mit einer weiteren Schicht Butter.

„Hey, was ist mit Dir?" Beschwichtigend berührte Caryn ihn am Arm. „Ich kann ihn doch morgen fragen. Ich habe es gestern einfach vergessen…"

Abrupt wandte Lucas sich ihr zu und zischte sie so giftig an, daß die Leute sich von allen Seiten zu ihnen umdrehten:

„Sag mal, macht Ihr eigentlich auch mal was anderes?!" Unwillkürlich duckte Caryn sich, als könne sie dadurch der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit entgehen.

„Nicht so laut!"

„Das ist doch nicht normal!" schimpfte Lucas ungerührt vor sich hin. „Denk doch mal nach, Caryn! Zu einer Beziehung gehört doch mehr, als bloß mit dem anderen ins Bett zu gehen!" _Das ist nicht wahr! _Wollte sie sich verteidigen, doch ihr Freund ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Er nimmt auf Deine Bedürfnisse überhaupt keine Rücksicht! Er macht nur das, was _er _will! Von _Dir _erwartet er, daß Du Dich anpaßt. Aber er selbst ist nicht im mindesten bereit, sich für Dich zu ändern! _Siehst Du das nicht? _Du bist ihm doch total _hörig_, läßt Dich von ihm regelrecht _einwickeln, _und er macht mit Dir, was er will!"

Endlich stoppte er, richtig außer Atem, und sah sie fast triumphierend an.

Caryn hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwidern sollte.

Man könnte denken, daß er zumindest in einigem durchaus recht hatte…

War ihr selbst der Gedanke nicht auch schon verschiedentlich gekommen?

Gerade gestern wäre doch naheliegend gewesen, erst einmal sachlich ihren Streit zu klären, über ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit zu verhandeln, einen Kompromiß zu finden. Sie hatte das tatsächlich _vergessen! _War einfach nur glücklich gewesen, daß sie wieder vereint gewesen waren. Ihre doch wirklich gerechtfertigte Wut war in seiner Umarmung vollständig weggeschmolzen! Und statt sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen, wie man es in Beziehungen tat, hatte sie _was _getan? – Sex geplant. _Und umgesetzt… Schnell, aber durchaus anregend… _Da hatte sie es! Ihr Kopf geriet wirklich ins Hintertreffen, sobald sie Severus zu nahe kam. Alles Denken zerfloß zwischen ihren Beinen! Lucas hatte recht! Das konnte nicht normal sein!

Was hatte er noch gemeint? Severus nutze ihre Hörigkeit aus? Um seine Bedürfnisse durchzusetzen und sich nicht Caryn zuliebe ändern zu müssen?

_Er soll sich nicht ändern! Und er ist gestern so liebevoll gewesen! Das SIND meine Bedürfnisse!_

EIN Bedürfnis von ihr hatte darin bestanden, selbstverständlich ihren besten Freund an den Ort mitnehmen zu können, an dem sie die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens verbrachte.

Severus konnte damit nicht umgehen. Und das war nicht SO wichtig, um sich deswegen mit ihm zu streiten.

_Es ist einfach egal! Alles ist gut!_

_Und was ist Dir nicht egal? _

Hauptsache, sie konnte in Severus' Armen sein! Hauptsache, sie konnte mit ihm schlafen.

Mehr brauchte sie nicht!

_GENAU! Genau DAS meinte Lucas!_

In eindeutig befriedigter Weise fühlte sie sich vom hübschen Blondschopf zu ihrer Rechten gemustert. Zu allem Überfluß setzte er jetzt ein diabolisches Grinsen auf.

„Na, dann _stärk_ Dich man erst mal. Nicht daß Du vom _Fleisch_ fällst! Brauchst Du Toast?"

schloß er das Thema sarkastisch ab.

„Nein danke!"

Natürlich würde der Junge diese trotzige Geste lediglich als Bestätigung für seine Vorwürfe nehmen. _Egal_. Hunger hatte sie jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Sie war GLÜCKLICH mit Severus, das war sie WIRKLICH! Und sie schlief GERN mit ihm. Sie schlief _unentwegt_ mit ihm. Aber was sollte daran verkehrt sein? Immerhin war es einfach wunderschön!

Dennoch nahm sie sich fest vor, den _Sachverhalt_ ihres Streits mit Severus zu klären.

_Mit Worten!_

**Severus Dienstag, 21.3**

Es war ja nicht so, daß er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Boots bleibend vorwurfsvoller Blick war ihm dennoch die gesamte Zeit der _Zaubertränke_stunde ein Ärgernis. Als ob es den Jungen etwas anginge, wie Caryn und er miteinander umgingen (– okay, wie schlecht er sie manchmal behandelte).

Oder als ob Boots im entferntesten ein Anrecht darauf hätte, in seine, Snapes, Privaträume geladen zu werden!

Zumal die übrigen Schüler sich auf dieses Schmollen hin schon fragen könnten, in welcher Beziehung der Junge zu ihm stünde, wenn dieser ihn dermaßen respektlos anstarrte. Am besten würde er so tun, als ob er die Eifersucht des Jungen erregt hätte, indem er dessen vermeintlicher Freundin Caryn zu nah getreten war...

„Sie brauchen mich nicht so sauer anzusehen, . Ich denke, es ist ausreichend, wenn ich anliegende Konflikte mit Ihrer Freundin persönlich bearbeite. Oder legen Sie wert darauf, Miss Willson, daß ich bei Ihrem Freund explizit um Erlaubnis bitte, mit Ihnen zu streiten?!"

Sein Ton war gleichzeitig bedrohlich und verächtlich gewesen, alle – bis auf Caryn, deren Augen unergründlich auf ihm, Severus, ruhten – starrten Boots an mit ungläubigem Staunen, was dieser sich Snape gegenüber herauszunehmen traute, indem er seinen Lehrer mit unvermindertem Mißfallen fixierte.

Niemandem fiel auf, daß es schon mehr als ein _wenig_ verdächtig war, daß Snape Ravenclaw keine Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte. Was er nicht über sich brachte, denn er lebte nicht gern damit, daß Boots Zeuge gewesen war, wie unfair er Caryn behandelt hatte.

Überhaupt spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie heute zu einem Extratermin zu sich einzuladen, um... _Wiedergutmachung _zu leisten? Immerhin hatte ihr gestriger Konflikt viel von Caryns wertvoller Zeit mit ihm gekostet. Es wäre nur logisch...

„, Ihnen ist sicher entgangen, daß die Arbeitszeit begonnen hat! Man könnte ja fast denken, Sie legten es auf eine Strafarbeit an!"

Severus konnte quasi seine grimmigen Gedanken lesen: _Wenn das mir an Caryns Seite Zugang zu Ihren Räumen verschafft..._

„Diese Strafarbeit wäre allerdings nur _dann_ eine Strafe, wenn ich Sie von Ihrer _Freundin_ trennen würde, welche nämlich heute Abend bei _mir_ arbeiten muß. Das heißt, ich könnte Ihnen ersatzweise Hagrids oder Gesellschaft anbieten. Lassen Sie es mich wissen!"

Der Junge warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, während Severus' Geist von einer warmen Welle aus Caryns Freude erreicht wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er zufrieden zur Kenntnis, daß ihr Gesicht währenddessen unwillig aussah.

„Ich bin auch ohne Strafarbeit _gestraft_ genug, Sir", war die mit einigem nicht ganz verstecktem Grummeln einhergehende Antwort Boots'.

Beeindruckt nahm Severus zur Kenntnis, daß der Junge tatsächlich – selbstverständlich Caryn und nicht ihm, Snape, zuliebe – in der von Severus verordneten Rolle mitspielte. Diese lächelte dem Jungen dann auch dankbar zu. Da schien es sich um echte Freundschaft zu handeln... Umso ärgerlicher, daß Boots nach dem gestrigen Streit natürlich überzeugt davon war, daß Caryn bei Snape nicht gut aufgehoben sei...

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß Sie heute Abend Zeit für mich und meine Belange haben, verehrte Miss Willson?" erkundigte er sich in anzüglichem Ton, als wäre er tatsächlich darauf aus, Boots dessen Freundin abzuwerben.

Die Blicke der übrigen Schüler hingen an dem blondgelockten Jüngling, wie dieser wohl auf den offensichtlichen Übergriff reagieren würde. Caryn schickte ebenfalls einen unaufdringlichen Blick zu ihrem jungen Kameraden, bevor sie ihrem Lehrer verbissen in die Augen sah und hervorstieß:

„Sie wissen, daß ich von Ihnen _abhängig_ bin, Sir!"

Sein unwillkürliches, wohliges Erschauern traf auf eine Welle heftigen Begehrens von Caryn, die wiederum allen anderen Anwesenden verborgen blieb. Oder hatte sich daraufhin das Gesicht des jungen Boots noch extremer verfinstert?

„Sie werden einsehen, daß dieser Umstand mir nicht unbedingt unangenehm zu erscheinen vermag."

Severus legte den Kopf schief und maß den vorgeblich Gehörnten mit nachdenklichen Blicken.

„Ich frage mich lediglich, ob Ihr junger Freund, Miss Willson, mit besagter Tatsache wird leben können, ohne mich später im einsamen Gang zum Duell herauszufordern!"

Jeder einzelne im Raum, Snape eingeschlossen, hatte den Atem angehalten, ob der Angesprochene etwas erwidern würde.

„Ich werde nicht die Dummheit begehen, Sie herauszufordern, solange ich Ihnen noch unterlegen bin. _Sir!"_

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen ob dieser zweifelsohne beeindruckenden Antwort. Welche in ihm das Bedürfnis entspringen ließ, dem Jungen sein Mitspielen in Caryns und seinem Theaterstück zu danken.

„Ich nehme Ihre Forderung in zehn Jahren an, ", sagte er mit beinahe zu gutmütiger Ironie. Und als ob das nicht gereicht hätte, hörte er sich hinzufügen: „Sie können

– bei allem was Sie über mich gehört haben mögen – sicher sein, daß ich mit Miss Willson _nichts_ tun werden, was sie nicht _selber_ will..."

Irgendwie hatte er das aussprechen müssen, so leichtsinnig das auch immer war, und er wurde in der darauffolgenden Sekunde mit einem eine Idee zu langem Lidschluß von Caryn belohnt.

_Severus, Du bist verrückt! Willst Du Verlobungskarten austeilen?!_

Ach was, alle Schüler waren sexistische Übergriffe seitens ihres Meisters für Zaubertränke gewohnt. Niemand war mißtrauisch geworden. Vielmehr erntete Boots von allen Seiten mitfühlende Blicke, weil er dem bösen Snape trotzen mußte, der vorhatte, seine Freundin sexuell zu belästigen...

Und da jeder einzelne hier im Raum eine in sechs Jahren erlernte Angst vor jenem bösen Snape in den Knochen hatte, würde niemand wagen, diesen Dialog nach außen zu tragen. Und selbst wenn: Albus vertraute ihm hundertprozentig...

Caryn lächelte versonnen, und er konnte nicht fertig bringen, darüber ärgerlich zu sein, daß sie ihre Freude so schlecht verbarg. Er war nur unendlich froh, daß ihre Liebe zu ihm_ seine___gestrige Entgleisung unbeschadet überstanden hatte!

**Caryn Dienstag, 21.3**

Lucas hatte mit grimmiger Genugtuung vor sich hingestarrt, so als habe ihm Severus Geschenk eines Zusatztreffens einen weiteren Beweis für seine These geliefert. Hatte ihr Freund recht? Wollte Severus sie wirklich bestechen? Seine Zuwendung einsetzen, um sie mundtot zu machen? Um sich über ihre Bedürfnisse hinwegsetzen zu können? Und sie war so dämlich und fraß ihm aus der Hand?

_Wurde schon feucht, sobald sie in ihren Gedanken dieses Bild benutzte. _

Das war wirklich nicht normal! Es konnte doch nicht sein, daß Severus und sie zu nichts anderem kamen, als sich zu umgarnen mit Blicken und ironisch neckenden Worten und der Zurschaustellung seiner Macht und ihrer Hörigkeit. War sie nicht regelrecht süchtig nach ihm?

_Zu einer Beziehung muß doch mehr gehören als Sex! _

Das stimmte. Aber WOLLTE er denn eine Beziehung? Sagte er ihr denn nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit, daß sie sich nach der Schule einen Jüngeren suchen sollte?

Bezog er deshalb Lucas so öffentlich mit ein? Weil er hoffte, daß der Junge Caryn _übernehmen_ würde, wenn Severus ihr nach ihrem Schulabschluß den Laufpaß gab?

_Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt! Hast Du nicht gestern gespürt, wie froh er war, Dich wiederzuhaben? _

Hatte er etwas anderes getan als sie zu küssen und mit ihr zu schlafen?

_Sag mal, was tust Du hier? Wieder einmal Deine wohlbekannten Zweifel hätscheln? Dein mangelndes Vertrauen in Dein Gefühl zu pflegen, daß er Dich genug liebt?! _

Caryn seufzte. Sie hatte sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um für heute Abend vorzuarbeiten – vor allem jedoch, um den verstohlenen, neugierig-nachdenklichen Blicken nicht nur sämtlicher Ravenclaws zu entgehen, welche ihr schon den ganzen Tag folgten.

Seit der offenen Schauspielstunde heute Vormittag. Die sie dennoch ihrem Liebsten nicht zum Vorwurf machen konnte.

Hatte er doch ein Extratreffen anberaumt und den ihn mit sauren Blicken reizenden Lucas vor der Allgemeinheit rechtfertigen müssen. Wenn der Preis dafür nur nicht sein müßte, daß alle Leute Lucas und sie bemitleideten, weil sie durch den bösen Snape maltretiert würden.

Es tat Caryn immer mehr weh, Severus derart verleumdet zu sehen. Durch seine eigene Schuld auch noch. Das roch wieder so nach Selbstbestrafung. (Auch wenn es ihm bestimmt auch Spaß machte. Und wäre das nicht ein wunderbar erotisches Spiel? Daß der gemeine Professor einem unschuldigen Blondschopf (welcher natürlich nicht in Erscheinung treten würde, lediglich in den Köpfen der Mitspieler) die Geliebte abzuwerben versuchte, indem er sie dazu verführte, sich in ein willenlos-triebgesteuertes Wesen zu verwandeln?--)

_Na siehst Du! Du bist dabei, Dir über ein ernstes PROBLEM Gedanken zu machen. Und was passiert? Du denkst Dir ein erotisches Spiel aus. Fixiertheit nennt man das. Das ist ja fast schon eine Krankheit! _

Mit Caryns Konzentration war es wieder einmal nicht allzu weit her.

Seufzend rollte sie den Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall unvollendet zusammen und versuchte, sich auf _Zauberkunst _einzulassen.

Severus enthielt ihr sein Leben vor, er redete nicht über Dinge, die ihn bewegten, naja, von Frust über Dumbledore einmal abgesehen, wenn sie lange genug nach dem Grund seiner schlechten Laune bohrte.

Er sagte ihr nie, was sie ihm bedeutete, naja: _fast nie_.

Stattdessen zeigte er ihr überdeutlich, daß er sie begehrte.

Sie berühren wollte, in sie eindringen, sie besitzen, sich mit seinem Blick in ihr verlieren...

_Sie fühlte sich aber doch so geliebt. Wertgeschätzt. Essentiell wichtig für ihn. _

Und redeten sie nicht auch? Über Gott und die Welt, über Muggel und Zauberer, über Wissenschaft und Philosophie, über alles eigentlich...? Zugegebenermaßen am intensivsten, wenn sie sich nach der körperlichen Liebe entspannt in den Armen lagen.

Aber stop: Sie arbeiteten auch zusammen. Sogar fast jedes Mal.

_Indem Ihr um Euch herumschlawänzelt, als müßtet Ihr jeden Moment über einander herfallen! _

Nein, das war bestimmt nicht normal!

Ob sie mit Charity darüber sprechen sollte? – Auf keinen Fall, nicht daß sie auf die Idee kommen würde, Severus mißbrauche Caryn als eine Art Sex-Sklavin!

Lucas war das ja schon allein aufgefallen. – Naja, seine Beziehung war ganz anders. Er und Lauren sahen sich ja nur an jedem Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und selbst an diesen Wochenenden verbrachten sie Zeit beim Kaffeeklatsch mit Laurens Eltern, in der Muggeldisco mit Laurens Freundeskreis, mit denselben Leuten in Muggelkneipen, beim Einkaufsbummel, in der Schwimmhalle, beim Essengehen oder sonst wo:

Zumindest klang es so, als ob sie lediglich abends im Bett eine kleine erotische _(mehr oder weniger, _dachte Caryn überheblich) Einlage veranstalteten. (Vielleicht auch nur freitags, weil sie samstags von den Strapazen des Tages zu erschöpft waren...)

_Siehst Du, die beiden verbinden auch alle möglichen _anderen_ Dinge als die _körperlicheAnziehung_._

_Körperliche Anziehung... _

Caryn seufzte.

Hatten sie nicht erst vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden wunderbaren Sex gehabt? – Naja, ein bißchen kurz, schnell und unausgiebig. Nachdem sie sonnabends mehrere Stunden im Bett verbracht hatten, war sie schon so ungefähr... drei Tage _satt. _Zumal montags meist mehr Arbeit anstand, so daß sie da meist nicht mehr zueinander kamen...

Aber heute... Das einzige, was sie sich wünschte, war, in seine Arme geschlossen zu werden, war, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren, ihren Körper an seinen gepreßt...

Plötzlich fiel ihr der Adler ein. Er hatte richtig vorhergesehen, daß sie erst einmal zu glücklich und beschäftigt sein würde, um das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen. Und gestern zum Beispiel war es im Gemeinschaftsraum einfach noch zu voll gewesen, um in Ruhe reden zu können. Später dann hatte sie es zu eilig gehabt, zu Severus zurückzukommen...

Heute würde sie versuchen, in der Zeit des Abendessens gleich ihn allein anzutreffen.

„Hallo", grüßte sie den Türklopfer in Adlergestalt ein wenig schüchtern. Wie unhöflich von ihr, erst jetzt wieder zu ihm zu kommen, wenn sie ihn wieder brauchte!

Der Vogel schien allerdings in keiner Weise beleidigt zu sein. Lächelte nur mit seinem Schnabel, nein, wohl wirklich nur mit den kreisrunden, dunkel glänzenden Augen. Und sah sie ermutigend an.

„Äh..." Caryn räusperte sich unsicher. Wie sollte sie das ausdrücken?

„Ob es normal ist, daß Ihr immer nur Sex habt?" nahm der Vogel ungerührt ihre stummen Gedanken vorweg. Plötzlich wurde Caryn bewußt, wie dumm es war, ein magisches Scheinwesen zu befragen, dessen Weisheit sich lediglich auf ihre eigene belief. Der Adler ging auf diesen Einwand nicht ein.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat _er _damals es so ausgedrückt: _Ich will mit ihr schlafen, aber nicht NUR. Oder wenn wir miteinander schlafen, ist da MEHR_. – Und was _Du_ darüber denkst: Du empfindest es als _nicht_ normal. – Ist es Dir unangenehm?"

„Nein!" beteuerte Caryn sofort. „Natürlich nicht! Es ist wunderbar!"

Sie verstummte und dachte nach.

„Aber das ist es ja gerade! Es ist so wunderbar, daß ich nichts anderes mehr will. Nur in seinen Armen sein. Die ganze Zeit."

Ihre Augen auf den magischen Gesprächspartner einstellend, fuhr sie fort:

„Müßte ich nicht genau dagegen etwas tun? Ich bist es doch, die immer nur Sex will! Ich gebe ihm ja gar keine Möglichkeit, mich zu lieben, wenn ich immer nur das Eine von ihm will!"

„Was fehlt Dir denn, was er Dir auch noch geben sollte?"

„Mir fehlt gar nichts, es ist nur…"

„Leidet _er_ denn unter Eurer… _Vorliebe_?" erkundigte sich der Adler jetzt, und seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert.

„Nein!" beteuerte Caryn sofort. Als ihr Gegenüber befriedigt nickte, beeilte sie sich, genauer zu erläutern, was sie meinte: „Ich weiß, daß er es auch will. Weil es einfach überwältigend schön ist. Wir sind uns körperlich total nah. Aber… sonst teilen wir nichts. Gespräche schon, aber kein wirkliches _Leben_..."

„_Wirkliches Leben _ist natürlich auch schwierig, solange Ihr Euch in seinen Kerkern verstecken müßt und nicht einmal die Mahlzeiten zusammen einnehmen dürft. Geschweige denn, etwas anderes miteinander unternehmen: miteinander ausgehen, sei es auch nur spazieren auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts", warf der Adler ein, und Caryn pflichtete ihm eifrig bei:

„Genau! Und wir verkehren nicht gemeinsam mit anderen Menschen. Wie ein Freundeskreis, Familie..." Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Aber für so etwas ist Severus einfach nicht der Mensch..."

„Ihr teilt das Leben halt auf _Eure_ Weise", tröstete der Adler.

„Nur körperlich..."

„Wobei Du erfahren haben wirst, daß das Seelische nicht soo weit vom Körperlichen entfernt ist, oder irre ich mich da?"

Den Mund verziehend, holte Caryn tief Luft. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, daß sie viel schlauer war als zuvor.

„Probier es doch aus!" forderte der Vogel sie auf. Seine herausfordernde Stimme zeugte davon, daß ihr Gedanke eben ihn verärgert hatte. „Verzichtet doch einfach mal eine Weile auf Sex. Und dann guck, ob etwas übrig bleibt."

„Bei _mir, _meinst Du?"

„Natürlich bei Dir. Von ihm sind mir keine Klagen zu Ohren gekommen!"

Nein, natürlich nicht.

Vielleicht sollte sie, wenn sie gleich zu ihm ging, einmal prüfen, ob ein solches Experiment hilfreich sein könnte? Wie es dazu kam, daß sie immer nur in erotische Tätigkeiten verfielen?

_Wieso erst prüfen, ob? Du willst doch nur vermeiden, es auszuprobieren!_

_Nicht_ mit ihm zu schlafen? Nicht mit ihm _schlafen_. _Gar_ nicht?

_Nun hör aber auf, Dein Zustand ist echt besorgniserregend!_

**Severus**

Er hatte es so eingerichtet, daß er mit einem Trank beschäftigt war, als er das von ihr verursachte Alarmklicken hörte. So konnte er sowohl vor sich selbst als auch vor Caryn verbergen, daß er heute irgendwie ein wenig unsicher war. Verlegen beinahe. Daß er ihr den heutigen Abend schuldig war, weil er sie wieder einmal verletzt hatte. Obwohl er der Hoffnung gewesen war, er habe diesen Wesenszug seinem _Caryn-Schutz-Mechanismus_ geopfert...

Da hatte Caryn nebenan das Büro betreten und war im Türrahmen der Verbindungstür erschienen. Und täuschte er sich, oder war auch sie nicht so unbeschwert wie sonst? Jedenfalls kam sie nicht, wie sonst in solch einer Situation, zu ihm, um ihn von hinten zu umarmen, sich an ihn zu lehnen, um die spüren zu lassen, wie sehr sie einander wollten. Doch da war der Schwall ihrer Liebe, als sie ihn – nach wie vor in der Tür stehend – aus der Ferne betrachtete. Auch ihr Gesicht wirkte nicht angespannt, wie ihm ein rascher Blick über die Schulter zeigte. Nachdenklich vielleicht.

Oder war sie unterschwellig noch sauer auf ihn? Hätte er sich überwinden müssen und Boots hierher zur Strafarbeit einladen? War es das, was ihr fehlte? Soziale Kontakte? Die ihm nichts gaben, die er meist sogar verabscheute? Was wollte sie von diesem Engelsgesicht von Boots?

Reichte er, Snape, ihr nicht mehr?

_Sei nicht albern, Severus, hattest Du auch nur in einer Sekunde mit ihr das Gefühl, sie sei von Dir gelangweilt?!_

Er zauberte die Flamme unter seinem Kessel klein und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Blicke verschränkten sich, und ein zärtliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus, welches sein Gesicht dasselbe fühlen machte und seine Augen einen ähnlichen Ausdruck annehmen.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, blieb jedoch wachsam.

_Vermied_ sie den Körperkontakt?

„Was ist los, Caryn?" fragte er sachlich, auch wenn er den Hauch seiner Besorgnis nicht vollständig zu verbergen vermochte.

Prompt wurde ihr Lächeln wehmütig, gequält, allerdings eher von einer wohligen Qual, wie er sich versicherte, und sie kam mit schnellen Schritten und offenen Armen zu ihm. Er hielt sie an sich gedrückt und spürte wiederum, daß sie sich ihm nicht wirklich hingab, daß sie... einen _Vorbehalt _zu haben schien oder zumindest etwas auf dem Herzen. So wiederholte er, sich diesmal nicht die Mühe machend, seine Sorge aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten:

„Was ist mit Dir?"

Caryn antwortete nicht sofort. Drückte ihn verstärkt an sich, wohl um ihm zu sagen, daß er sich nicht sorgen solle und daß sie lediglich Zeit brauche, ihre Bedenken in Worte zu kleiden.

„Bist Du mir noch böse?" rutschte ihm heraus, und warum sollte er nicht öfter etwas von sich preisgeben, wo sie es so oft so schwer mit ihm hatte?

„Nein, ich bin Dir gar nicht böse!" kam ehrlich zurück. Verschmitzt dann: „Obwohl wir noch einmal darüber reden müssen, wie das mit Lucas zum Beispiel ist. Warum Du ihn nicht in Deinem Labor dulden willst. – Aber das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig. Nein..." Sie drückte sich ein Stückchen von ihm ab und sah ihm konzentriert in die Augen. „Ich mache mir ein bißchen Sorgen..."

_Du auch?_ Diese Worte _dachte_ er, seine Stirnmuskeln über seinem linken Auge legten dasselbe _offen_. Caryn strich daraufhin mit ihrem Zeigefinger sacht über die Falten auf seiner Stirn und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, ließ es dann in ihrem Gesicht verblassen, um ernst fortzufahren:

„Weil wir eigentlich immer nur miteinander schlafen. Ist es nur Sex, was uns verbindet? Warum ist da nichts anderes... _Wichtiges?_ Wie kann es sein, daß wir nur immer mit unseren Körpern beschäftigt sind?"

Er hatte ihr verblüfft und im ersten Moment verletzt zugehört, dann machte ihm die Intensität, mit der sie ihn umarmte, mit der sie ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange legte, klar, daß sie dies nicht als Angriff gemeint hatte. Daß das eine ehrliche Frage war, welche nicht bedeutete, daß sie eben dies nicht mehr _wollte_: Mit ihm schlafen.

_War _es denn so? War das denn alles, was er von ihr wollte? Teilten sie nur Sex?

„Wir führen doch auch Gespräche. Wir arbeiten oft miteinander... oder nebeneinander. Wir..."

„Aber entweder _haben_ wir gerade miteinander geschlafen, oder wir _wollen_ es in Wirklichkeit gleich tun!"

Da hatte sie wohl nicht ganz unrecht...

„Und das stört Dich?"

„Nein." Zeit für die Augenbraue. Seine Erleichterung tarnend. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. _Nicht wirklich. _Es ist nur..."

„Es bereitet Dir _Sorge_", half er nach.

„Unsere Beziehung ist quasi ausschließlich sexuell. Eigentlich doch wie bei..." Wiederum verstummte sie und sah an ihm vorbei. Unwillkürlich legte er ihr seine beiden Hände an die Wangen und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm zurück.

„Es ist _ganz _anders als bei den _Anderen, _wie Du sie nennst. _Ganz anders, _und das weißt Du doch auch, Caryn."

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln in seine Augen.

„Aber wir haben _auch_ eine ausschließlich sexuelle Beziehung."

„Sexuell vielleicht. Aber nicht rein körperlich. Mittlerweile kannst Du doch nicht mehr behaupten, daß ich Deine Seele vernachlässige!"

_Lehnst Du Dich nicht ein bißchen zu weit aus dem Fenster, Severus, am Tag nach einem fiesen Zwischenfall, streng genommen einem Attentat auf ihre Seele?_

Caryn jedoch schüttelte – schon ein Stück beruhigt – den Kopf.

Strahlte ihn an.

„Du hast recht, Severus. Wahrscheinlich ist es egal..."

„Außerdem ist es schwierig, andere Dinge zu teilen und miteinander zu tun, wenn man – wozu wir leider Merlins gezwungen sind – in den Kerkern verborgen bleiben muß..."

„Das hat der Adler auch gesagt, und es _stimmt _auch, nicht wahr? Das ist _wahr!" _

„Unser magischer Mitwisser..."

„Er hat mir erzählt, daß Du mit ihm gesprochen hast in _der _Nacht..."

„Hat er etwa alles ausgeplaudert?!" Jetzt ärgerte er sich wieder über die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme, die er mit Entrüstung zu überspielen suchte.

„Er hat nur gesagt, daß ich Dir wichtig bin. _Damals, _während ich auf Deine Entscheidung wartete. Und eben sagte er, daß Du ausgesprochen haben sollst: _Du wollest mit mir schlafen, aber nicht nur."_

„Das stimmt auch!" war seinem Mund entschlüpft, bevor er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, ob es angebracht sei, ihr das zu bestätigen. Naja, der Adler war wohl ohnehin vertrauenswürdiger als er in dieser Hinsicht...

„Was würde bleiben, wenn wir nicht miteinander schliefen?"

Das war wohl die Frage, die sich logisch aus diesem Sachverhalt ergab.

„Was willst Du wissen? Ob wir _Freunde _wären?!"

Caryn erschauderte in seinen Armen.

„Das wäre ganz schrecklich, oder? Wenn wir dazu verdammt wären, _nur Freunde _zu sein? Die Erotik zwischen uns zu verleugnen? Weil... wir es nicht _dürfen, _aus irgendeinem romantischen Grund... Weil wir herausbekämen, daß wir Blutsverwandte wären oder so..."

Severus lachte amüsiert.

„Soll das ein Vorschlag sein, daß wir ein Spiel spielen? Ich erfahre, daß ich mit Deiner Mutter vor... neunzehn Jahren eine Affaire hatte und daraus eine Tochter hervorgegangen ist?"

Caryn hatte sich daraufhin an ihn geklammert wie eine Ertrinkende.

„Nein! Das geht zu weit! Nicht Du und meine _Mutter_!" _Die Braue._ „Das tut mir zu weh. – Nein, das geht nicht. Aber gibt es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit? Wir könnten Geschwister sein. _Aus Spaß!"_

„Welch ein Spaß!" stellte er sarkastisch fest, und Caryn kicherte. Um dann eifrig fortzuspinnen:

„Und wir dürfen aus moralischen Gründen keinen Sex mehr miteinander haben. Obwohl wir _unsterblich ineinander verliebt_ sind!"

**Caryn**

Severus zuckte _nicht_ zusammen, als sie das aussprach. Überhaupt war er äußerst zugewandt und verständnisvoll gewesen die ganze Zeit.

Nein, ihre Besorgnis war verschwunden. Schließlich kam es auf Körper _und_ Seele an. Und der Geist kam auch noch vor zwischen ihnen.

Nein, es war kein Zeichen, daß er sie nicht liebte, daß er nur ihren Körper wollte. Und das hatte er sogar explizit ausgesprochen: _Das stimmt auch!_

Ihr zu_liebe! _

Nein, nein, sie fühlte sich wieder sehr geliebt heute. Und warum in Dreiteufelsnamen sollte Sex denn nicht das Schönste sein dürfen?!

Und genau darum ging es bei ihrem neuen Spiel: Um Sex. Den sie nicht haben dürften. _Denk nicht an einen Gummibaum, _kam ihr in den Sinn. Hatte sie irgendwo einmal gelesen.

„Okay, spielen wir Dein Spiel." Er lächelte über ihren Eifer. „Was anstrengend wird, das ist Dir klar, oder? Zumal es schon länger dauern muß als einen Abend."

„Und der _eine _Abend damals war doch schon _so..."_

„_...aufreibend, _nicht wahr?" ergänzte er belustigt, „und das, obwohl Dein Körper damals noch gar keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wonach er sich eigentlich sehnte..."

An ihrem unteren Bauch fühlte Caryn, _wie _aufreibend es für ihn würde. Wobei ihr wiederum _sein _Zustand unmißverständlich zeigte, wie aufreibend es ebenso für _sie_ werden würde.

_Wenn das keine Verbundenheit ist!_

„Wollen wir denn einen Termin festlegen? Und jetzt... _ins Bett_...?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Na, das könnte Dir so passen! Erst mit solchen Ideen ankommen und dann einen Rückzieher machen?!"

„Ich meinte nur... Weil Du doch gerade..."

Severus legte ihr seinen Daumen auf die Lippen, öffnete sie damit und sah sie an mit einem Blick, der ihr durch und durch ging.

„Nein, wir machen das jetzt. Und wer weiß? Womöglich stellen wir fest, daß es so viele andere Dinge gibt, die uns verbinden, daß wir den Sex schlicht vergessen!"

Sein Daumen war tiefer in ihren Mund geraten, Caryn entwich ein Stöhnen. Aus verzweifeltem Verlangen mußte sie sich an ihn pressen, aber Severus rückte unbarmherzig von ihr ab und hielt sie an den Schultern auf Abstand. Ungerührt mit leicht erhobenem Kinn blickte er auf sie herab. Von jeder Faser ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele wurde sie genötigt, ihm nahe, viel näher kommen zu müssen...

Angestrengt holte sie Atem.

„Aber wir müssen festlegen, wie lange das Spiel dauern wird. Und einen _Unbrechbaren Schwur_ ablegen, daß Du wieder mit mir schläfst, wenn ich das verlange!" quengelte sie.

Ein schallendes Lachen war seine Antwort.

„Wir spielen es, bis..." Er zog seinen Gedanken in die Länge, indem er ihr zunehmend weniger _wohlig_ gequältes Gesicht nicht aus seinen schwarzen Augen ließ. „...wir es wirklich nicht mehr _aushalten_, würde ich sagen..."

„Jetzt!" rief Caryn kläglich.

Wieder ungerührtes Amüsement.

„Na komm, Du hast noch meinen Samen von gestern in Dir!"

„In unschädlich gemachter Form!" schmollte sie mit verzogenem Mund. „Außerdem kam der entschieden zu schnell!"

Spöttisches Auflachen. Wie unglaublich, daß die Welt seine vielfältigen Arten des Lachens nie sah...

„Im Ernst jetzt! Wir probieren einfach, wie es sich anfühlt, und reden später noch einmal, ob und wie wir weitermachen", entschied er.

„Aber dann wird es zu spät sein, um..."

Das war nicht wahr, oder? Da hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt, andere Dinge als Sex mit ihm zu teilen, und er war besorgt gewesen, weil er um ihre Nächte gefürchtet hatte. Und dann war es ihm irgendwie gelungen, den Spieß umzudrehen und sie dazu gebracht, hier ohne eine Umarmung mit ihm zu stehen und ihn um Sex anzubetteln?! Genau darüber schmunzelte er nun, ihr diese Belustigung nicht vorenthaltend.

„War es nicht _Dein _Vorschlag, herauszufinden, wie es wäre, wenn unsere Beziehung _nicht _rein sexuell wäre?" war dann auch sein Einwand.

Caryn gab sich geschlagen.

„Na gut. Hausaufgaben passen dann ganz gut dazu, oder?"

„Sofern Du Dich in mein Blickfeld setzt und mir ab und zu schmachtende Blicke zuwirfst..."

Unwillig das Gesicht verziehend, verteilte Caryn ihre Arbeitsmaterialien auf einem Tisch gegenüber von Severus' Arbeitstisch. Hätte sie nicht ausnahmsweise mal den Mund halten können? Dann läge sie jetzt mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit mit ihm...

„Daran darfst Du gar nicht _denken_", raunte Severus mit extra samtener Stimme, so sanft und empathisch, daß kein Zweifel daran bestand, daß das pure Ironie war und er sich in seiner Rolle befand.

„Und _Du_ darfst nicht zu unsnapisch werden! Sonst muß ich lachen, und dann kann ich nicht feucht werden!" versetzte Caryn ebenso sanft.

„Du kleines Biest!" bekam sie zu hören. „Zumal der physiologische Zusammenhang, welchen Du soeben bemühtest, _bestimmt_ nicht der Wahrheit entspricht!"

„Jetzt auf jeden Fall nicht mehr", jammerte Caryn daraufhin, worauf er wiederholte:

„Du bist ein gemeines _Biest_, sagte ich!"

Mit angestrengtem Grinsen tief Luft holend, wandte sich Caryn wieder der _Verwandlung von Menschen _zu, auf die sie sich bereits heute Nachmittag nicht hatte konzentrieren können und welche sie bis übermorgen reflektiert haben sollte. Severus tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

„Hattest Du eben nicht etwas zu tun?" Caryn sah genervt auf.

„Ich kann meine Augen einfach nicht von Dir lösen..." flötete er, woraufhin sie drohend aufstand und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen und bestimmten Schritten auf ihn zu ging. Sofort machte er, daß er davonkam, nicht ohne ihr über die Schulter – laut – zuzuflüstern:

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als mich _allein_ in meine Gemächer zurückzuziehen und selbst..."

„Du bist _so _gemein!" rief sie ihm nach.

Er hob synchron Brauen, Mundwinkel, Schultern und Hände und hauchte zurück:

„Wir teilen ein hartes Schicksal!"

„Hey, _ich _habe das letzte Wort!"

„Wenn es sein muß..."

Weg war er.

Und wenn er jetzt wirklich...?

**Severus**__

Severus lag mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen im Bett und dachte über den vergangenen Abend nach.

Das konnte man nicht leugnen: _Langweilig_ würde es mit Caryn niemals werden!

Besonders eine Situation, wie Caryn sie konstruiert hatte, barg schon eine gewaltige Erotik in sich....

Solch ein Paar wäre sich einig, gegen das wechselseitige Begehren ankämpfen zu müssen. _Gemeinsam_.

Die beiden würden _als Verbündete_ gegen die Begierde ankämpfen und sich bemühen, sie mit vereinten Kräften unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die seltsame Folge eines solchen gemeinsamen Vorsatzes wäre, daß sie, trotz des ehrlichen Versuches, das Verlangen zu unterdrücken, oder gerade _durch_ _ihn_ dieses Verlangen so intensiv teilen würden, als ob sie es miteinander ausleben würden.

So wie es unmöglich war, sich eine Sache nicht vorzustellen, wenn einem verboten wurde, daran zu denken. Was war das Beispiel in dem Buch gewesen, wo er diese Tatsache als Junge zum ersten Mal gelesen und dies Beispiel nie wieder vergessen hatte?

_Denk nicht an einen Gummibaum..._

Er lächelte genüßlich und ertappte seine rechte Hand an der einladendsten Stelle seines Körpers.

Es würde wirklich Spaß bringen, eine solche Situation zu inszenieren, wenn sich die ihr innewohnenden Kräfte wohl auch erst entwickeln würden, wenn man ihnen die Zeit einräumen würde, sich zu formieren und zu entfalten. Und das würde Caryn nicht schaffen.

_Das wäre eine perfekte _paradoxe Intervention _in einer Ehetherapie, wenn die Partner sich nicht mehr begehrten!Hinterher_ würde er Caryn von dieser Idee erzählen. Sie würde ihr sehr gefallen.

Wer weiß, ob sie selbst in den Genuß einer solchen Kur kommen könnten, nach zwanzig Jahren Ehe...

_Sei nicht albern, Severus, dann wärest Du siebenundfünfzig!_

Natürlich war es unsinnig, über eine mögliche Ehe mit Caryn zu träumen.

_Ein träumender Severus Snape?!!_

Davon angesehen, fiel es ihm sehr schwer, sich vorzustellen, daß ihnen die sie verbindende Erotik abhanden kommen könnte!

_Und Caryn hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, daß da zu viel Sex zwischen ihnen sei?_

Zum Schluß war sie versöhnt gewesen. Und hatte dies äußerst spannende Spiel vorgeschlagen. Schon heute hatte es durchaus anregend gewirkt... Morgen Abend würden

sie weiterspielen...

**Caryn Mittwoch,22.3 **

Seine Augen hatten auf sie gewartet. Sofort waren sie auf ihr, als sie die Große Halle betrat. Auch Lucas neben ihr war das aufgefallen. Damit wohl auf seine gestrigen Vorwürfe anspielend, die Caryn einfach hatte so stehenlassen, warf er ihr einen grimmigen Seitenblick zu, um angesichts Caryns Überraschung seinen Lehrer noch einmal – freundlicherweise einigermaßen unauffällig – zu mustern.

Während des ganzen Mittagessens fühlte Caryn sich von beiden Männern beobachtet, wobei ihr die Schwärze und die Intensität von Severus' Augen am ganzen Körper bewußt war und sie genau das vor Lucas verbergen mußte.

_Das tat Severus absichtlich! _

Wie sollte sie das aushalten, wo sie heute nicht in den Genuß seiner erlösenden Umarmungen kommen würde... Außerdem: Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr Spiel so offen zur Schau zu stellen!

Obwohl niemandem sonst es aufzufallen schien. Bis auf Lucas.

Dieser konnte anscheinend nicht widerstehen, Snape einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er an Caryns Seite die Halle verließ.

Wie dessen Hände spürte Caryn die Augen ihres Liebsten auf ihrem Rücken, und sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Ihr Freund musterte sie jetzt von der Seite, und sie fühlte sich wie ein interessantes Forschungsobjekt:

„Er sieht Dich einfach nur an. Siehst sogar unbeteiligt aus. Niemandem fällt es auf. Und doch bringt er Dich dazu..."

„Was meinst Du?" Rasch und schroff war sie gewesen, so daß ihre Frage wie ein Giftpfeil in seine Richtung schoß.

„Ich habe ins Schwarze getroffen, stimmt's? fragte er lauernd.

„Vielleicht solltet Du und Lauren etwas weniger unternehmen, sondern Euch auch zu zweit mal etwas _ausdenken!"_

Immer noch hörte sie sich giftiger an, als von ihr beabsichtigt gewesen war, aber Lucas überging das, offensichtlich hatte er sich eine andere als die konfrontierende Taktik zurechtgelegt. Neugierig hakte er nach:

„Ihr habt Euch etwas _ausgedacht?"_

Es war zu spät, das Blut war in ihren Wangen.

Lucas grinste schadenfroh.

„Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, daß ich Dir Einzelheiten entlocken könnte..."

„Da liegst Du vollkommen richtig!"

Sein nachdenklicher Blick war an ihr hängengeblieben.

„Wie hat ein Ekel wie er eigentlich ein Mädchen wie Dich verdient?"

Die Worte waren nur ein Murmeln, die kleine Spur von Neid darin brachten Caryn dennoch zu intensiverem Erröten.

„_Du_ hast das schönste Mädchen des Bahnhofs gekriegt!"

„Ja!" bestätigte er sofort auf eine merkwürdig defensive Weise.

Und beide waren froh, als in diesem Moment Jake und Thomas aus einem Seitengang aufkreuzten, im nächsten allerdings wurde es erneut brenzlig:

„Sag mal, Luc, bist Du nicht mehr mit Deiner Muggelbraut zusammen?"

„Selbstverständlich ist er das!" fuhr Caryn Thomas über den Mund. „Man kann sich ja wohl gut verstehen, ohne ein Paar zu sein, oder?" Sie wandte sich an Lucas, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und sie angrinste.

„Wir sehen uns gleich in _Kräuterkunde. _Ich muß noch mal kurz auf's Klo..." Schnell rauschte sie davon.

Ein Stück weit empfand sie es als schmeichelhaft, daß Lucas Severus' und ihre Beziehung als so interessant erachtete. Andererseits würde er doch wohl nicht auf die Idee kommen, selbst... _Quatsch, er hat das schönste Mädchen des Bahnhofs!_

Während Severus durch Schönheit anscheinend nicht zu beeindrucken war. Caryn ließ diese Tatsache ihr Herz erwärmen. Auch wenn sie heute ohne seine Arme würde auskommen müssen... Auf sein Erbarmen konnte sie lange warten!

„Wenn ich heute unfair zu Dir bin, dann liegt es daran, daß ich eigentlich etwas anderes mit Dir tun möchte…" wurde sie von Snape auf ironische Art finster dreinblickend begrüßt, noch bevor sie das Labor betreten hatte, und Caryn seufzte vor Selbstmitleid und…schmerzhaftem Ziehen vom Zwerchfell bis in den Unterleib und setzt sich weit entfernt von ihm an ihre Arbeit.

„Könntest Du mir kurz zur _Hand_ gehen?"

Von der garantiert bewußten Wortwahl einmal abgesehen, klang er überhaupt nicht provozierend.„Ich muß weit genug wegbleiben, ich schaffe es sonst nicht, Dir nicht in die Arme zu fallen…" sagte Caryn mit aufmüpfigem Vorwurf in der Stimme zu ihm und bekam ein weniger gequältes als _sie quälendes_ Lächeln, wenig später – mit übertriebenem Hundeblick – jedoch fürsorglich einen Becher heiße Schokolade mit Schlagsahne. Wobei mittlerweile nicht einmal dieser unsnapische Blick es leichter für sie machte, ihr Bedürfnis zu kontrollieren, sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen.

„Miss Willson, könnten Sie vielleicht diese Bluse aus Ihrem Kleiderschrank entfernen, ich finde, sie ist zu eng…" Pures Schauspiel im genervten Snape-Blick, dennoch keine Frage der Wirksamkeit.„Oh…ja…"

Herrgott, warum mußte sie rot werden und stammeln? War sie so sehr in dieser Rolle gefangen? Fiel ihr keine witzigere Antwort ein? Er würde sich mit ihr langweilen, wenn sie nicht imstande war, dieses Spiel adäquat mitzuspielen! Sein lautes Ausatmen, das beinahe so klang, als sei ihm die Luft aus Versehen entwichen, wunderte sie dann allerdings. Beflügelte sie im nächsten Moment und stattete sie mit neuem Selbstvertrauen aus. Er begehrte sie genauso wie sie ihn. Er war diesem Spiel genauso ausgeliefert. Hatte nur die größere Fähigkeit, das vor ihr zu verbergen.

Wenig später hatte sie Gelegenheit, ihn ihrerseits zu maßregeln:

„Severus, könntest Du bitte Deine Hand von Deinem Schlüsselbein nehmen, ich kann sonst nicht denken…"

Schmerzvoller Ton von Caryn, scherzhafte Augen bei Severus.„Oh, hatte ich…?"

Entschuldigender Ton, hohe Brauen, hungrige Augen. Bei beiden. Doch, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Caryn, wenn Du trockene Lippen hast, mache ich Dir eine Creme, Deine Zunge bringt da nichts!"

Augenscheinlich Ärger. Endlich war sie stärker als er!„Verzeihung…Ich wollte Dich nicht provozieren, ehrlich nicht." Nur klitzekleine Belustigung. – Noch mehr Ärger, diesmal allerdings ironisch zur Schau gestellt.

„Severus, Du darfst mich nicht so ansehen, machst Du das absichtlich?"Diesmal echter Ärger bei ihr.„Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht…" Ziemlich offensichtliches Mundwinkelzucken bei ihm.

Caryn legte ihren Kopf auf ihre _Zauberkunst_hausaufgabe vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch. Severus war nach nebenan ins Labor gegangen. Wenigstens brauchte sie ihn so nicht zu sehen! Zu hören. Zu riechen. Zu spüren.

Wie anstrengend und zermürbend dieses Spiel war! Die Zeit kroch dahin. Sie befanden sich an diesen Zustand permanenter unterschwelliger sexueller Erregung. Sie _teilten_ diese Erregung. Unentwegt hatten sie ihr gesamtes Augenmerk auf das gerichtet, was sie heute nicht tun durften. Beobachteten ihr eigenes und das Verhalten des Anderen genau, wohl wissend, daß dieser sie selbst genauso im Blick hatte. Und dabei kreisten sie um ihr Verlangen nacheinander. Sie baten den Anderen, den Reiz zu entfernen, richteten aber ihre gemeinsame Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Reiz und… _mußten ihn fühlen_.Diese Spannung laugte Caryn aus. Auf nichts anderes vermochte sie sich zu konzentrieren. Und je länger sie diese steigende Spannung aushalten mußte, desto weniger _Lust _hatte sie auf ihr Spiel.

Ihr Körper wurde völlig unmagisch von Severus angezogen, der gemeinerweise jetzt wieder völlig ungerührt schien. Wo nahm er denn jetzt noch die Selbstbeherrschung her? Es war halb zwölf. Sie würde nach oben müssen. Und das nicht in die Tat umsetzen können. Sie wäre nicht fähig sich unverrichteter Berührung aus seiner Nähe zu entfernen. Und gleich würde er das von ihr verlangen! Er würde es aushalten, sie gehen zu lassen, ohne sie heute auch nur angetickt zu haben.

_Aber ich nicht! Unmöglich! _

Dem Augenschein nach vollkommen ungerührt betrat er einige Minuten später das Büro und kam auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. „Achtung, ich muß da einmal an Dir vorbei…" bat Severus sanft, nicht ohne ihr in den gebeugten Nacken zu hauchen, während er sich hinter ihrem Schreibtischstuhl hindurch zum leeren Aktenschrank durchquetschte.

Und Caryn war bewußt, daß sie über ihn hätte lachen müssen, weil sein Schauspiel schon reiner Sarkasmus war. Weil die Situation komisch war. Komisch gewesen _wäre_, wenn ihr verfluchtes Spiel gerade begonnen hätte. Wenn sie noch den ganzen Abend vor sich gehabt hätten und Caryn die Garantie, daß er sie nicht ungeküßt fortlassen würde. Jetzt hatte sie lediglich das Gefühl, daß er seine Provokationen auf die Spitze treiben wollte, um sie zu quälen.

Sie konnte sich zu keiner ironischen Erwiderung durchringen, weil es zu weh tat. Sie benötigte seine Berührungen, und er enthielt sie ihr vor. Daß es sich um ein Spiel – ein von ihr selbst vorgeschlagenes Spiel – handelte, drang zu ihren Gefühlen nicht mehr durch. „Warte, ich geh Dir _vorsichtshalber_ aus dem Weg…", wäre ihre Rolle gewesen, stattdessen sprang sie regelrecht auf ihn zu, so daß ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als sie aufzufangen. Er stand wie ein Felsen, nahm jedoch sofort seine Hände von ihr und hielt diese kurz als Geste der Hilflosigkeit in die Luft, bevor er ihre um seine Mitte geschlungenen Arme ohne Erbarmen von ihm nahm und losließ, so daß sie wie tot an Caryn schlenkerten.

„Ich habe nicht angefangen! Ich bräuchte Dich nie mehr anzufassen, wenn Du das wünschst", behauptete er dreist. Caryn stimmte ein Protestgeheul an:

„Das glaube ich Dir nicht! Du _willst_ mich anfassen! Du siehst mich die ganze Zeit so an..."

„Wir haben _gespielt_. Wie Du vorgeschlagen hattest. Aber ich habe nicht vergessen, daß Du diesen Vorschlag gestern aus der Not heraus gemacht hast. Du warst betrübt, weil wir _nur _Sex teilen. So hast Du Dich, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ausgedrückt."

Er sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und arglos großen Augen an. In Caryn kroch eine irrationale Panik hoch, daß er das trotz allem _ernst_ meinen könnte. Daß er die Macht hätte, sich ihr tatsächlich zu entziehen. Sexuell.

Caryn errötete vor Scham darüber, daß sie so dumm gewesen war, den Sex zwischen ihnen in Frage zu stellen, ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, wie sehr sie darauf angewiesen war, von ihm berührt zu werden. Daß er ihr sogar unverfänglichen Körperkontakt vorenthielt, demütigte sie noch mehr.

„Sei ganz unbesorgt, _Kleines_!" tröstete Severus sie mit einer fiesen Überheblichkeit, der ihr jetzt die Tränen der Wut in die Augen trieb.

„Severus, ich will nicht mehr spielen. Ich möchte, daß Du mich jetzt in die Arme nimmst!" forderte sie mit fester Stimme, die von ihrem Zorn nur einen Bruchteil enthielt.

„Oh, ich spiele nicht mehr!" stellte er richtig. „Ich habe begriffen, daß es nicht gut für Dich ist, Dich _ausschließlich_ sexuell an mich gebunden zu fühlen. Wir werden um Deiner Seele willen aufhören, miteinander zu schlafen. Wir werden zusammenarbeiten, miteinander reden, vielleicht Tee trinken..."

Versonnen schaute er an ihr vorbei.

„Severus, Du willst Dich an mir rächen, weil ich das Thema aufgebracht habe. _Es tut mir leid_. Ich habe nicht ausreichend darüber nachgedacht vorher. Ich nehme es zurück."

Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, daß sie immer zorniger und herrischer klang. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu; Severus trat einen zurück, ohne daß sie ihn erreicht hatte. Im luftleeren Raum stand sie allein. Schrie ihn schließlich regelrecht hysterisch an: „Ich will nicht mehr! ICH WILL MIT DIR SCHLAFEN! SOFORT!!"

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge, während er den Kopf bedenklich wiegte. Caryn zweifelte in keiner Sekunde daran, daß er sein gesamtes Augenmerk auf seinen Vorsatz gelegt hatte, sich nicht von ihr berühren zu lassen. Nichts in seinem Verhalten deutete darauf hin, daß er sich einen Spaß mit ihr machte, auch wenn ihr extremes Verhalten ihn durchaus amüsierte.

„Welchen Ton Du Dir mir gegenüber herausnimmst!" Gedankenvoll sah er sie an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Du annimmst, auf diese Art und Weise bei mir die kleinste Spur zu bewirken. Dir muß doch klar sein, daß derartige Ungehörigkeit..."

„Bitte, Severus...!"

Allmählich war sie den Tränen nah, und sie ärgerte sich unendlich darüber, daß sie ihrem Kopf nicht zu trauen sich traute, der ihr unentwegt versicherte, daß er sie aufzog. Sie ärgern wollte als Ausgleich für ihre gestrigen Bedenken.

**Severus **

Die Lust daran, sie leiden zu lassen für ihren Angriff auf die Beschaffenheit ihrer Beziehung war spontan gekommen und kurzfristig größer geworden. Schon eine geraume Zeit war ihm klar, daß für Caryn die Grenze erreicht, daß sie von jedwedem Spielerischen meilenweit entfernt war. Dennoch machte er weiter. Schämte sich dafür, doch die zügellose Erregung, die ihr hilfloser Zorn, ihre bedingungslose Abhängigkeit ihm bescherten, war stärker.

„ICH WILL MIT DIR SCHLAFEN! SOFORT!!"

Wie herrlich sie war! Und wie sehr in ihren Gefühlen gefangen, daß sie nicht wahrnahm, wie sehr er sich zusammennehmen mußte, um nicht auf der Stelle über sie herzufallen...

Stattdessen reizte er sie weiter, bis sie sich auf's Betteln verlegte und einen erneuten Schauer heißes Begehren durch seinen Körper rasen ließ.

„Bitte, Severus!"

Wie sadistisch war er eigentlich, wenn nicht einmal ihre Tränen jetzt, seien sie auch noch so sehr mit Zorn versetzt, ihn dazu brachten, auszusteigen aus seiner Rolle und sie schließlich in seine Arme zu nehmen?

„Dazu, _mich_ herumzukriegen, gehört schon ein bißchen mehr als solche _Bitte, _und sei sie noch so herzzerreißend!" läutete er dann doch das Ende ein.

Mißbraucht hatte er sie für seine Lust, ohne daß sie ihm freiwillig gefolgt war. Das war unverzeihlich gewesen, und er würde in irgendeiner Weise dafür büßen. Freiwillig würde er Buße tun, versicherte er seiner aufgebrachten Geliebten im Stillen. Aber herrlich erregend war es dennoch gewesen. Erregender als jedes abgesprochene Spiel hätte sein können. Selbst zu seinem schlechten Gewissen würde er sich zwingen müssen.

In diesem Augenblick genoß er in gleicher Weise sowohl ihre Erleichterung (Sie liebte ihn nach wie vor, auch nach seinen Ungerechtigkeiten) als auch ihr vor Erregung verzogenes Gesicht, als er dieses neue Spiel eingeführt hatte.

_Gib zu, auch Dich hat meine Unerreichbarkeit mehr erregt, als Du zugeben würdest!_

Caryn leckte sich die Lippen.

_Mach weiter!_

Einen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie das Nächstliegende tat und sich ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Mit zitternden Fingern die Knöpfe ihrer Schuluniformsbluse öffnete, sie offen hängen ließ, während sie ihre Strumpfhose und ihr Höschen unter ihrem Rock hervorzog. Sich dann noch einmal unter den Rock griff, ihre Hände eine Sekunde dort verweilen ließ – _was tat sie da? – _noch eine Sekunde… Hatte sie vor, sie dort zu belassen?!

Instinktiv trat er auf sie zu, wobei diesmal _sie _es war, die einen Schritt aus seinem Einflußbereich zurückwich. Ihr Blick war herausfordernd, ihr Kinn erhoben.

„Du willst mich ja nicht mehr berühren. Ich glaube, Du hast recht, ich brauche gar nicht unbedingt _Deine _Hände!"

Es dauerte seltsam lange, bis seine Entrüstung sich ihren Weg durch all sein stundenlang geschürtes Verlangen gebahnt hatte.

„Caryn!"

Sie besaß die Frechheit, einen Schildzauber um sich zu legen, wo hatte sie den verdammten Zauberstab versteckt? Während seiner sich in unerreichbarer Ferne auf seinem Arbeitstisch befand.

„_Accio Zauberstab!"_

Er war so angespannt, daß er das hatte _aussprechen_ müssen.

„Wie kommst Du dazu, mit unlauteren Methoden zu kämpfen, meine Liebe?" tadelte er sie, und er hörte sich nicht halb so überlegen an, wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen richtete er seinen Stab auf sie.

„Ach? Nachdem Du so fair warst eben, meinst Du?" fragte sie sanft, indem sie ihn mittlerweile ahnen ließ, daß ihre Hände sich unter ihrem Rock keineswegs ruhig verhielten. Sie zog eine unter dem Rocksaum hervor und hielt sie an ihre Nase, die mit ihrem Duft geschwängerte Luft darum aufsaugend.

Severus holte automatisch synchron ebensoviel Luft und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Komm zu mir, Caryn!"

Sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er sie kein zweites Mal auffordern würde.

Caryn jedoch legte nur den Kopf schief und führte ihre Hand aufreizend langsam zwischen ihre Beine zurück, wobei sie mit Absicht dafür sorgte, daß er unter dem Stoff nichts Genaues erkennen konnte.

„Sofort!" sagte er scharf.

Caryn biß sich auf die Lippen und atmete rascher. Wo hatte sie solch eine Show gelernt? Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ihre Hände schienen im Gegensatz dazu äußerst rührig; und in diesem Augenblick ließ Caryn ihr Handgelenk am Saum des Rocks hängen bleiben, so daß dieser bei ihrer nächsten Bewegung ein Stück hochgeschoben wurde und den Blick auf das dichte, krause Haar an ihren Schamlippen freigab. Um ihn dies sehen zu lassen, hatte Caryn extra eine Hand weggenommen. Diese legte sie jetzt von hinten an ihren Po, um dorthin hinunterzurutschen, wo sie sich den Zugang erleichterte, indem sie leicht ins Hohlkreuz ging. Daß sie dabei die Stirn runzelte und sich auf die nach innen gezogenen Lippen bis, nahm er nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, weil die Vorgänge zwischen ihren Beinen seine Augen gefangenhielten.

„Ich habe Dich gewarnt!" drohte er, stürmte mit _Finite Incantatem _ihren Aktionskreis und riß zu allererst ihre Hände von ihr. Bei dieser heftigen Bewegung verlor er das Gleichgewicht, so daß er umfiel und Caryn unter sich auf dem Boden begrub.

Seine Wut schmolz in gleichem Maße, wie sein Körper ihren Atem beschleunigte und lauter machte, wie ihre Bewegungen dringender darauf abzielten, daß er seine Berührungen schnellstmöglich verstärkte.

Sie erwiderte seine Umschlingung mit einem Arm, während sie gleichzeitig wiederum ihren Zauberstab nutzte, um sie beide nackt zu zaubern, was allerdings dazu führte, daß sich ihre Kleidungsstücke zwischen ihnen verknäuelten, weil ihre Körper zu eng aneinanderklebten.

Gleichzeitig hatte sie ihren Venushügel an seinen Oberschenkel gebracht, dann, unvermittelt, nahm sie einen seiner Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Schenkel, um ihre Nässe an seiner Haut dort zu reiben. Er spürte ihre Vulva über ihre Feuchtigkeit gleiten und seine eigene Haut benetzen, wieder und wieder, immer großflächiger. Und er war vollkommen perplex von der Kraft, mit der sie sein Bein umklammerte, von der Unerbittlichkeit, mit der sie seinen Körper für die Verwirklichung ihrer Wollust benutzte, so daß er nur tatenlos zuzusehen imstande war, während sein schmerzhaft steifes Glied in der leeren Luft zuckte.

Caryn dagegen stöhnte unüberhörbar, ohne Zweifel bereits jetzt an einem Punkt, der ihr höhere Genüsse verschaffte.

„Caryn...!"

Wie konnte sie ihn so quälen, seine haltlos pulsierende Erektion so sträflich vernachlässigen, wie unerträglich erregend gleichzeitig war ihr Spiel auf einem Bereich seines Körpers, den er nie mit ihrem Verlangen nach ihm in Verbindung gebracht hatte...

Konsequenterweise müßte er ihr seinen Penis zur Strafe heute vorenthalten, wobei das für ihn leider nicht im Bereich des Möglichen lag, da brauchte er sich nichts vorzumachen.

Weil er etwas tun mußte, griff er von hinten um ihren Po und hielt ihre Lippen dort weit auseinander, schob aus dieser Richtung seine Finger in ihre nasse Spalte und ließ sie unaufhaltsam um ihre Öffnung kreisen, woraufhin sie sich plötzlich an ihm verkrampfte und seine Hand festhielt.

„Stop!"

Sie hielt die Luft an und verharrte einen Moment, und das Wissen um seine Macht, sie jetzt wider ihren Willen zum Orgasmus zwingen zu können, indem er nur seinen Finger eine Idee weiter in sie ausstrecken müßte oder ihr sacht an's Ohr zu pusten... brachte ihn seinerseits bis kurz davor. Was schmerzhaft ausfiel ohne die dazugehörigen körperlichen Reize an seinem Geschlecht.

Caryn lächelte befriedigt, sie hatte augenscheinlich die Kurve gerade noch gekriegt.

Ihm stockte schon wieder der Atem, als sie seinen Oberschenkel aus ihrer Umklammerung entließ, um sich quälend langsam an ihm zu drehen, ihren Po an seiner Haut vorbeizuschieben, ihm währenddessen über ihre Schulter einen wachen Blick zuwerfend, der ihn allerdings nicht wirklich traf, weil sie einfach zu nah war. Sie beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, damit ihre heißen Schamlippen auf seine luftgekühlte Haut treffen konnten, und sein Körper ergriff automatisch Besitz von ihr.

Severus faßte ihre Schultern von hinten und hielt sie eisern so eng bei sich, zwang sie so, ein Hohlkreuz zu machen, um den Kontakt ihres angeschwollenen Geschlechts mit dem seinen halten zu können. Er stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen und mit seinem unerträglich unbegrenzten steifen Glied mit aller Kraft in ihre Scheide hinein.

Sie keuchte auf ob seiner Wucht, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, sein Körper machte jeden Stoß von selbst, während seine Hände ausschließlich ihm dienten, sich an ihrem herrlichen Körper zu berauschen, der ihm gehörte, ihm gehören mußte: die zu knetenden Brüste, ihr zu ertastender Lustpunkt, die Hinterbacken, die er weiter auseinanderdrückte, um noch tiefer in sie zu dringen... Beide Hände hielten ihre Backen auf, und sie schrie, schrie unter ihm vor Lust, als er ihr den entscheidenden Stoß gab und mit seiner Eichel an ihrem Muttermund seinen Samen in sie hinausschleuderte.

Völlig außer Atem klammerte er sich an Caryn fest, die sie sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und ihren Hinterkopf an seine Schulter hinter ihr lehnte. Er glitt trotz ihrer Vorsicht aus ihr heraus, so daß er sie in seinen Armen zu sich drehen konnte und fest umschloß. Noch immer hatte sich ihr Atem nicht beruhigt.

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Was bist Du für ein Wesen, daß Du mich dazu bringen kannst, von allem auf der Welt nur noch DICH nehmen zu wollen?_

„Caryn... ahnst Du auch nur annähernd, was Du mit mir anstellst...?"

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das war _Deine _Schuld! Und außerdem will ich _Alles_ mit Dir anstellen...!"

Gerade diesem _Allem_ war er, was sie betraf, besorgniserregend nah...

„Ich liebe Dich wahnsinnig, Severus..."

_Was könnte ich anderes tun?_

Er küßte sie weich und ausdauernd, wahrhaftig zum ersten Mal in diesem Liebesspiel.

Dann Caryn, nachdenklich:

„Du hast mit mir auch etwas Neues angestellt, übrigens..."

Seine Augenbraue hob sich. Versonnen legte Caryn den Kopf schief. „Du hast einen Bereich in... _mir_ berührt, den ich noch nicht gekannt habe..."

Und auf seine unausgesprochene Frage hin: „Das werden wir das nächstes Mal weiter erforschen."

_Wie kann ich in diesem Leben jemals wieder etwas anderes tun wollen können...?_

**Caryn**

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Caryn es schaffte, so viel Distanz zu dem aufzubauen, das sie eben mit ihm geteilt hatten, daß sie vorsichtig nachdenken konnte.

„Warum ist das so, Severus? Zwischen uns?" Auch sie selbst war von ihrer Frage überrascht worden. Er gab ihr zu verstehen, ihren Kopf kurz anzuheben, um seinen Arm darunter anders lagern zu können.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er dann. Was in ihm vorging, war seiner Stimme nicht entnehmen.

„Das ist nicht immer so, oder?" entschlüpfte ihr. Dies hätte sie jetzt unterdrücken müssen. „Zwischen Mann und Frau, meine ich", setzte sie eilig hinzu, um zu verschleiern, daß sie natürlich seine _Anderen _gemeint hatte. Selbstverständlich war es dumm gewesen anzunehmen, daß ihm das entgangen sein könnte. Sein Schnauben klang glücklicherweise amüsiert.

„Nein, das ist – meiner Erfahrung nach – _nicht _IMMER so."

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, daß seine Aussage keineswegs so eindeutig war, wie sie bezweckt hatte.

_Verdammt, Du mußt jetzt stark genug sein, NICHT weiter zu bohren!_

Verbissen schwieg sie. Diesmal würde sie es schaffen. Ihre Vereinigung eben war so überwältigend gewesen, so… _naturgegeben. _Da war es unsinnig, an dem zu zweifeln, was zwischen ihnen war.

Obwohl… War es nicht SEX gewesen?

_Wenn das Sex ist, dann reicht Sex, um allein davon zu leben._

Nein, ihre Zweifel waren wirklich verschwunden. Die Macht, die Severus und sie mit aller Gewalt dazu brachte, sich körperlich miteinander zu vereinigen, gründete nicht auf einem bloßen Bedürfnis ihrer Körper. Die Beziehungsebene war es, um die es dabei ging, und da konnte man – der _ach_ _so_ _kluge_ Lucas, dachte Caryn ergrimmt – sagen, was man wollte: Wer den seelischen Aspekt darin außer Acht ließ, hatte schlicht keine Ahnung!

_Von Sex, _fügte sie im Kopf hinzu und grinste befriedigt vor sich hin.

Severus' anerkennender Blick hatte anscheinend schon eine Weile auf ihrem Gesicht gelegen. Jetzt drückte er sie leicht an sich, um sich anschließend mit einem entspannten Seufzer zurückzulehnen.

Erwartungsvoll verrenkte Caryn ihren Hals, aber er sagte nichts mehr.

_**Nachspiel**_

**Caryn Mittwoch, 22.3**

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, blätterte in Pergamenten und wartete auf irgendeinen Slytherin-Schüler, den er um acht in seinem Büro empfangen mußte, um mit ihm über einen Vorfall in der Mittagspause zu sprechen. Caryn war nebenan im Labor und bereitete einen Trank vor, den er für seinen Unterricht benötigte.

„Was wolltest Du eigentlich hier mit Boots?" war ihm anscheinend gerade eingefallen. Sie verzog das Gesicht, weil _sie _noch _nicht_ daran gedacht hatte, ihn auf ihren Konflikt anzusprechen.

„Ich wollte ihm zeigen, wie man den Verhütungstrank braut" gab sie rufend zurück. „Lauren verträgt die Pille nicht, und andere Muggelverhütungsmethoden haben einfach zu viele Nachteile. Oder Nebenwirkungen."

„Warum hat der Junge denn nicht _mich _gefragt?"

„Weil er mit _mir _befreundet ist!" Sie unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit, um sich in den Türrahmen zu begeben und ihm ihre Wut zeigen zu können. „Und weil mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, daß Du es als Verbrechen ansehen würdest, wenn ich meinen _Freund, _der obendrein von uns weiß, mit ins Labor nehme, wo ich arbeite!"

Jetzt hatte sie sich doch noch angriffslustig angehört. Severus grummelte, ohne sie anzusehen, doch sie glaubte, daß ein wenig Schuldbewußtsein darin hörbar war.

„Ich möchte nur vorher _wissen_, wenn Du Besuch mitbringst."

War das nicht quasi ein Eingeständnis gewesen, daß er sich unangemessen verhalten hatte? Er konnte so _lieb _sein!

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich damit überfordert habe. Ich habe einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht."

Er sah immer noch nicht auf.

„Du kannst ihn ja fragen, ob wir ihm Freitag den Trank zeigen sollen. Solange er nicht den ganzen Abend bleibt."

Caryn lächelte.

„Ich frag' ihn."

Weil sie dort in der Tür stehenblieb, ohne mehr zu sagen, hob er endlich seinen Blick zu ihr. Caryn verstärkte ihr Lächeln.

„Danke, Severus."

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Das ist wohl selbstverständlich, nehme ich an."

„Ich danke Dir!"

Schnell lief sie zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn, ehe das Alarmklicken dafür sorgte, daß sie nach nebenan verschwinden mußte.

**Severus Freitag, 24.3**

„Und wenn man die Einnahme einmal vergißt? Hat man dann auch eine Zeittoleranz?" fragte Boots, indem er sich einträchtig mit Caryn über das Pergament mit dem Trankrezept beugte, welches auf der Arbeitsplatte lag. Dabei berührten sich ihre Köpfe. Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich.

War es die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten, die ihn an Boots Anwesenheit störte? Sie gingen wirklich miteinander um wie ein eingespieltes Gespann. Waren gern miteinander zusammen, das sah man deutlich. Jetzt lachte Caryn den Jungen an. Sein Schnauben unterdrückte Severus. Als ob das eben eine witzige Frage gewesen wäre!

„Das ist vergleichbar mit der Pille", antwortete sie. „Und das hat sie doch geschafft, oder? Die regelmäßig einzunehmen? – Was viel wichtiger ist: Die Wirkung ist nur sichergestellt, wenn Du gleichzeitig Deine Spermien lähmst."

Jetzt wandte sie Boots ihr Gesicht zu, um ihn direkt anzugrinsen. Ohne sich vorher aufgerichtet zu haben. Und ihr war das offenbar nicht zu nah.

„Aber _den_ Zauber kanntest Du schon _vorher, _nicht?"

Ihr Ton war ein ironisches Necken gewesen, welches ihm, Severus, so überaus vertraut war. Vertraut war sie auch mit Boots.

_Sie sind Freunde._

Was er und Lily gewesen waren.

_In dem Alter bereits nicht mehr. _

Außerdem hatte er mit Lily etwas anderes gewollt.

Während Boots angeblich unsterblich in ein Muggelmädchen verliebt war. Auch wenn Severus ein wenig mißtrauisch machte, wie willig der Junge die von Severus verordnete Rolle als Caryns Verehrer spielte.

_Die Du ihm aufdrängst! _

Nein, Severus war sich hundertprozentig sicher, daß dieser blondgelockte Jüngling Caryn nicht im mindesten reizte. Auch wenn sie mit ihm über seine Spermien sprach. Sie brauchte einen _richtigen Mann. _Und wußte das. Caryn wollte nur _ihn_, das war ihm so fühlbar, wenn er sich auf sie konzentrierte, daß es unsinnig war, auch nur eine Spur Eifersucht zu verspüren....

Obwohl... na, er würde sich einfach daran gewöhnen müssen, zu erleben, daß Caryn auch außerhalb seiner Kerker ein Leben hatte, das ihr wichtig war.

_Das ist normal und richtig! Wäre es sogar, wenn Ihr Eheleute wäret! _

Natürlich. Nur war ihm das bisher nicht so unmittelbar vor Augen geführt worden.

In diesem Moment streifte ihr Blick sein eigenes Gesicht, und ein Schwall ihrer Wärme für _ihn_ flutete durch seine Gedanken, ohne daß er etwas dazu tun mußte. Zu seinem erwidernden Lächeln brauchte er sich merkwürdigerweise gar nicht zu zwingen.

Die Wärme, die Caryn für ihren jungen Freund empfand, war vollkommen anderer Natur. Zweifellos auch wertvoll. Aber für die Ausschließlichkeit, die er mit ihr teilte, nicht gefährlich.

In Boots Gefühlsleben vermochte er nicht so ohne weiteres einzudringen, ohne daß dieser den Übergriff mitbekommen würde. Daß er sich hier – in Snapes Gegenwart – nicht besonders wohlfühlte, war auch ohne Legilimentik nicht zu übersehen. Das war auch gut so. Der Junge sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich hier häuslich einzurichten!

Snape hatte Caryn gar nicht kommen sehen. Sie bemühte sich, diskret zu sein, faßte ihn nicht an, trat jedoch so dicht an ihn heran, daß sie sich berührten.

_Was sie bei ihrem Freund eben genauso getan hat._

Dieser in ihm gewachsene Impuls war kindisch und dumm. Lächerlich. Überflüssig.

Aber Severus legte seinen Arm um Caryn und drückte sie seitlich kurz an sich, während sie beide gemeinsam zu Boots hinübersahen.

Caryns Glück übertraf alles.

Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, um dieses Glück auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Boots nahm eben dies auch wahr. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen Caryn und ihm hin und her. Sahen Caryn und Severus als Paar.

_Nachdem er Euch auch entzweit erlebt hat, ist das nur recht und billig._

Eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Ja, das war es.

„Trinkst Du noch einen Tee mit uns?" fragte die Frau an seiner Seite ihren Freund mit eben dieser erstaunlichen Selbstverständlichkeit.

Als Boots zögerte, löste Severus sich von Caryn – nicht ohne seine Hand noch zwei Sekunden länger auf ihrem Rücken zu belassen – und machte sich auf den Weg in die Wohnung.

„Kommen Sie, Mister Boots, Sie sind herzlich willkommen. Solange Sie verschwinden, sobald Ihre Tasse leer ist!"

Er konnte seinen normalen Tonfall benutzen, und der Schüler grinste und kam ihm nach, nachdem er sich nach Caryn umgesehen hatte. Zufrieden nahm Severus einen kurzen Moment lang Caryns Wohlgefallen wahr, mit dem ihre Augen ihm selbst, Severus Snape, folgten.

**Severus**

Snape hatte sich nur nach und nach an den Gedanken gewöhnen können – _wollen _–, daß es zwei Menschen gab, die über Caryn und ihn Bescheid wußten, und ihm behagte die Konsequenz überhaupt nicht, auf einer anderen Ebene mit ihnen kommunizieren zu müssen.

Darüber hinaus mußte er allerdings gerade jetzt feststellen, daß diese Tatsache ihm auch ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit gab, daß nämlich Caryn zu ihm gehörte, indem die _Außenwelt _(zumindest ein kleiner Teil derselben) sie als Paar wahrnahm.

Daß er _stolz_ darauf war, daß sie ein Paar waren.

Daß es ihm gefiel, daß sie wußten, daß er auf Caryn stolz war.

Daß dieses Wissen ihm wiederum mehr Sicherheit gab, daß sie ihn nicht verraten würden.

Auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise fühlte er sich allen Kollegen näher als früher.

Minerva und Albus hatten immer schon unauffällig sein Bedürfnis nach geistigem Miteinander erfüllt, auch wenn er das weder vor sich selbst noch vor den beiden langjährigen... _Begleitern _zugegeben hätte.

Durch die unverfängliche-lustige Kabbelei mit Charity, durch die grummelig-argwöhnische Beobachtung Filius' war er auch im Gesamtkollegium plötzlich kein distanzierter Fremdkörper mehr, der so schnell wie möglich nach Ende der Sitzung die Flucht ergriff.

Vielmehr hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen eingebürgert, daß er immer noch ein paar Worte mit der jungen Muggelkundekollegin wechselte, wobei sich das Thema _Lächeln_ zum Spiel gemausert hatte.

Und gegenüber Flitwick hörte er nicht mehr gewollt weg, wenn dieser auf seine Lieblingsschülerin zu sprechen kam, sondern mischte sich auf seine sarkastische Art ein – in seiner Autorität als Caryns Arbeitgeber ja auch durchaus zulässig.

Die nachdenklichen Augen von Augen Albus' und Minervas mußte er dabei in Kauf nehmen, was er mit grimmigem Widerwillen auch tat.

Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, daß die beiden sich fragten, wie es zu dieser seltsamen Veränderung bei ihrem Kollegen gekommen war. Sich das obendrein _wohlwollend _zu fragen und gewiß zuweilen die Köpfe zusammenzustecken und darüber zu lamentieren, wie schön es sei, daß es _Severus so gut gehe. _

Das aber war ja Snapes langjährige Stärke:

Solche Gedanken völlig unbeachtet an sich abprallen zu lassen, allen Bemühungen seitens seiner Mitmenschen nach mehr Informationen über ihn resistent abzuweisen, ohne etwas von sich preiszugeben. Nicht umsonst war er gegenwärtig einer der besten Okklumentiker der Zaubererwelt!

Der _Schüler _Boots bereitete ihm da schon mehr Kopfzerbrechen.

Auch wenn Snape sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, ihn und Caryn in seinen Andeutungen miteinander zu verkuppeln, um das allgemeine Interesse von seiner eigenen Person abzulenken. Daß der Junge trotz seiner so geliebten Muggelfreundin dabei gerne mitspielte, war natürlich nett von ihm.

_Wenn _er allerdings trotzdem Caryn als potentielle Partnerin ansah, wäre Eifersucht seitens des Jungen natürlich eine Gefahr...

Er würde mit Caryn bei Gelegenheit darüber reden...

_Wie auch immer._

Severus Snape gewöhnte sich anscheinend allen Ernstes daran, Teil eines Paares zu sein.


	6. Mut zu weihnachtlichen Plänen

**Meine Liebste und Beta inuverse!**

_Dies ist das Kapitel, daß ich Dir – neben Halloween und Snapes Geburtstag – vollständig verdanke! Ohne Dich wäre dies hier nichtsagend und überflüssig. DU hast mich dazu gebracht, aus ihm eines meiner Lieblingspassagen zu machen!_

_**Mut für Wahrheiten**_

**Caryn Donnerstag, 23.3**

Was war los mit Lucas? Caryn musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Du bist ja so still!"

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte er sich zu ihr gesellt. Die Siebtkläßler hatten jetzt zwei Freistunden, bevor nachher _Zaubertränke _anstand. Eigentlich hatte Caryn vorgehabt, sich um ihre Hausaufgabe zu kümmern, um morgen bei Severus mehr Freizeit zu haben, aber ihr Freund schien sie zu brauchen. Also bugsierte sie ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihr Lieblingstischchen ganz hinten am Fenster und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach der Schokolade, die es eben zum Nachtisch gegeben hatte.

„Übermorgen ist doch Hogsmeade! Was ist denn mit Dir?"

Lucas sagte nichts. Caryn öffnete die Tafel, brach ein Stück ab und schob es ihm hin.

Lucas' Freund Thomas kam an ihren Tisch, einen Stapel Pergament auf dem Arm.

„Störe ich?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, holte er sich einen dritten Stuhl heran, nahm sich ein Stück Schokolade und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf den Stuhl fallen, als dieser in ungeduldigem Tonfall entgegnete:

„Ja, tut mir leid, aber Du störst wirklich. Ich wollte etwas mit Caryn besprechen."

Pikiert warf Thomas einen Seitenblick auf Caryn, während er aufstand und sich ohne ein Wort abwandte.

„Der ist sauer..." Caryn konnte nicht anders, als sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Es fühlte sich gut an, daß Lucas ihre Gegenwart schätzte und daß sie offenbar für seine Probleme zuständig war. Sie liebte es, Problemgespräche zu führen!

Ihr Kamerad straffte die Schultern und begann endlich:

„Hör zu. Ich... Du weißt, daß ich Lauren noch immer nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe... Und wir haben bald unseren ersten Jahrestag. Und ich hätte es ihr schon lange erzählen müssen. Es ist schon zu spät! Ich habe den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpaßt. Wie soll ich ihr erklären, daß ich so lange nichts gesagt habe?"

„Ihr sagen, daß Du Angst hattest?"

Lucas grunzte.

„Sie liebt Dich doch! Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wovor Du Dich so fürchtest!"

„Versetz Dich doch mal in ihre Lage!"

„Gute Idee."

Caryn lehnte sich zurück und guckte über Lucas' Kopf hinweg in die linke obere Zimmerecke.

„Also: Ich habe mich in den schönsten Jungen auf dem ganzen Bahnhof verliebt."

Eben dieser Junge verzog seinen Mund zu einem süßen, verlegenem Grinsen.

„Er besitzt eine geheimnisvolle Eule, die in der Lage ist, Briefe an den Empfänger abzuliefern, egal wo dieser sich befindet. Seine Schule, seine Freunde und seine Familie darf ich aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht kennenlernen. Überhaupt ist Lucas sehr mysteriös. Die einfachsten Dinge wie Internet, Fußball, Politik und Fernsehen scheint er kaum zu kennen, geschweige denn, damit umgehen zu können. Viele Redewendungen kennt er nicht und benutzt stattdessen andere, die mir nicht das geringste sagen. Tja, ich muß zugeben: Sehr vertrauenserweckend ist er nicht. Aber gerade diese geheimnisumwitterte Aura finde ich total spannend! Alles, was ich an ihm nicht verstehe, verstärkt das Kribbeln. Davon abgesehen, daß ich ihn liebe und – das unterstelle ich jetzt einfach mal – der Sex mit ihm toll ist", Caryn ignorierte seine Anstalten, eine Bemerkung dazu loszuwerden und sprach mit erhobener Stimme weiter, „Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, jemals einen anderen Mann zu wollen, egal was er mit mir anstellen wird!"

Lucas musterte sie mit ungläubigem Kopfschütteln. Caryn grinste und zog verlegen die Schultern in die Höhe.

„Ich hab' jetzt einfach mal drauflos geredet", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Du bist schon toll, Caryn!" Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und lächelte ein bißchen hilflos. „Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, daß es ihr so geht..."

„Und dann ist es überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn Du es ihr anvertraust. Es liegt doch schon lange etwas in der Luft. Viele ihrer Fragen und Zweifel werden sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen, wenn sie erfährt, daß Du einfach aus einer anderen Welt stammst!"

„Vielleicht hast Du wirklich recht..."

„Außerdem ist mir noch etwas eingefallen." Seinen erwartungsvollen Blick genoß Caryn außerordentlich. „Beruf Dich doch einfach auf das Geheimhaltungsstatut!"

„Wie jetzt?"

„Na, am Anfang mußtest Du doch erst einmal abwarten, ob sich überhaupt etwas Ernstes aus Eurer Beziehung entwickeln würde. Es ist doch sogar _verboten_, jedem Muggel auf die Nase zu binden, daß es die Zaubererwelt gibt. Und kannst Du nicht einfach so tun, als gäbe es eine vorgegebene Frist? Die Du erst verstreichen lassen mußtest, bevor es Dir erlaubt war, es ihr zu erzählen?"

Lucas' Gesicht hellte sich noch weiter auf. Bevor er wieder skeptisch dreinschaute:

„Aber ein ganzes Jahr? Ist das nicht ein bißchen übertrieben?"

„Das ist doch eigentlich ein tolles Ritual zum ersten Jahrestag! Findest Du nicht?"

„Naja... warum eigentlich nicht?" Lucas versank in Gedanken, und auch Caryn versuchte, sich die Szene vorzustellen, die Lauren an ihrem Jubiläum erwartete.

„Ich glaube, das ist wirklich gut, Caryn."

Der blondgelockte Junge sah jetzt nicht mehr besorgt aus. Fast unternehmungslustig. Zu neuen Taten aufgelegt.

„Machst Du es an Eurem Kennlerntag? Zu Weihnachten?"

„Ich glaub' schon. Zusammen mit einem Ring? Was meinst Du?"

Caryn strahlte für ihn.

„Ein Ring ist toll! – _Ein Ring!" _Ihr Schwärmen verkehrte sich in Wehmut. In _nicht _süße Wehmut. Lucas und Lauren waren darin übereingekommen, daß sie sich liebten. Daß sie diese Liebe miteinander ausleben wollten. Nichts stand ihnen im Weg. Sie verfügten über _Zukunft. _Und sie wollten sie nutzen. Das mit einem Ring besiegeln. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Das will ich auch!"

Lucas sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Bis zu Eurem Jahrestag ist es ja noch eine Weile hin..."

„Den werden wir gar nicht mehr erleben, wenn es nach ihm geht", stellte sie bitter klar. „Der Jahrestag liegt im nächsten Schuljahr. Und da will er mich nicht mehr."

Der Versuch, ihren Tränenkloß in die aufeinandergepreßten Lippen zu verlegen, war nur mäßig erfolgreich.

„Warte doch erst einmal ab. Ihr seid im Grunde noch gar nicht lange genug zusammen, daß man da eine Zukunftsprognose wagen könnte", bemühte sich ihr Freund, sie zu trösten.

_So einfach ist das nicht._

„Entweder ich liebe jemanden, oder ich liebe ihn nicht. Und er…"

_Verdammt, wieso fühlte sie sich nur immer so? GELIEBT. _

Wie der Adler schon gesagt hatte: Nicht einmal LIEBE wäre, was IHN anging, das einzige Argument. _Severus und ihr _stand eine Menge im Weg. _Zukunft _war das, was sie beide am wenigsten hatten. Daran war nichts zu rütteln. Auch Caryns Liebe konnte das nicht, so stark sie auch sein mochte. Und daß die Gegenwart mit ihm – _wenn_ sie zusammen waren – so wunderbar war. Alles was sie tun konnte, war, diese Gegenwart auszunutzen. Und weiter zu hoffen. Auf ein Wunder. Manchmal gab es die. Caryn straffte sich und rang sich ein Grinsen ab.

„Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, daß _Professor Severus Snape_ einen Ring trägt?"

„Er hat doch schöne Hände. Würde ihm gut stehen."

Verblüfft vergaß sie ihre trüben Gedanken.

„Seit wann achten Männer auf Hände?"

„Naja... ich sehe die ja öfter, wenn er irgendetwas demonstriert im Unterricht. Und ich sehe, wie Du sie immer ansiehst..."

Caryn wurde rot.

„Nicht daß ich da irgendwelche Phantasien hätte..."

Und warum wurde er dann auch rot?

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment sein anderer Freund Jake an den Tisch und erkundigte sich, ob er sich zu ihnen gesellen dürfe. Caryn nutzte die Gelegenheit und verabschiedete sich rasch.

Der Gedanke war schon komisch, daß Lucas sich Severus' Hände in Bezug auf irgendwelche Tätigkeiten mit Caryn vorstellte... Taten Jungen das immer? Naja, Severus sollte sie darauf lieber nicht ansprechen!

Caryn seufzte. Bestand denn wirklich nicht wenigstens ein kleines Stückchen Hoffnung, daß sie eines Tages einen gemeinsamen Ring mit ihm haben könnte?

_Je mehr Du Dich verkrampfst, desto mehr setzt Du ihn unter Druck, und desto weniger wird er sich auf Dich einlassen. Hör endlich auf, so verteufelt fordernd zu sein!_

Das war diese Jahreszeit, die sie so schwach und anfällig machte. Und dann diese Happy ends der Anderen. Lucas, der seiner Lauren unter dem Weihnachtsbaum einen Ring an den Finger steckte. Während Caryn allein zu Hause die Zeit absaß…

Michael hatte sich dieses Jahr angesagt, das war zumindest ein schwacher Trost. Um seinen Angehörigen sein Baby vorzustellen, das bereits vor mehr als einem Jahr auf die Welt gekommen war. Sicher freute sie sich, ihren Bruder endlich wiederzusehen. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie sich so weit voneinander entfernt, daß Caryn schon beinahe Angst hatte, daß er ihr nicht mehr wirklich etwas bedeutete.

Außerdem wollte sie einfach nicht zu Hause sein. Und die Gewißheit haben, daß Severus nicht im Traum daran dachte, Weihnachten mit ihr in Verbindung zu bringen. Während sie… _seine Frau sein wollte._ Seine Familie. Die Mutter seiner Kinder, die eng umschlungen mit ihm gemeinsam diese Kinder betrachtete, während diese ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke auspackten…

_Tja, meine Liebe, da such Dir mal rasch einen geeigneteren Mann!_

Dieser kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, daß er sie fragen müßte, ob sie Weihnachten bei ihm bleiben wolle.

_Er WILL nicht, daß Du bei ihm bleibst. _

War das so? Hatte sie nicht Grund anzunehmen, daß er nur zu vernünftig war, sich zuzugestehen, daß er sehr wohl wollte, daß sie bei ihm war?

_Um mit Dir zu schlafen, meinst Du!_

Sie haßte es selbst, daß sie alles so schwarz sah. Schwärzer als sonst. Ohne den gewohnten Elan, gegen alles Widrige zu kämpfen.

_Prämenstruelles Syndrom, _analysierte sie. Sie sollte einfach die nächsten Tage im Bett bleiben. Bevor sie noch in die Verlegenheit kam, ihn in ihre hormonelle Lage hineinzuziehen. Caryn begab sich in den Schlafsaal und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Schuhe abzustreifen und Vorhänge zuzuzaubern, war _eine_ Handlung. Die Energie für die Beschwörung einer magischen Wärmflasche hatte sie schon nicht mehr. Sich in die Decke wühlend, zog sie die Knie an die Brust und drängte die Tränen über ihre Zukunft ohne Severus aus ihren Augen. Es war kein Taschentuch in der Nähe.

_**Weihnachtliche Pläne**_

**Severus Freitag, 24.3**

Es war unvernünftig. Würde die klaren Absprachen zwischen ihnen, welche er so sehr schätzte, aufweichen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, es auch noch gänzlich überflüssig war, das zu tun. Und doch… hatte er nicht aufhören können, darüber nachzudenken. Mittlerweile hatte er so oft daran gedacht, daß er aufgehört hatte, es in Frage stellte. Was jedoch keinen Unterschied machte.

Sie hatte ihn nämlich noch immer nicht gefragt.

ER hatte es noch nie getan. Und das aus gutem Grund. Es zu tun, bedeutete Auslieferung. Abhängigkeit, Schwäche. DAS kam für Severus Snape grundsätzlich nicht in Frage.

Einer Bitte _nachgeben, _das hatte er mittlerweile als eine Verhaltensweise von sich integriert. Seit es mit IHR überhaupt jemanden in seinem Leben gab, der _ihn_ um etwas bat. Der sich etwas von ihm wünschte. (Was obendrein nicht weit entfernt von dem war, was er sich auch wünschte.) Normalerweise _fragte_ sie ihn einfach – direkt oder indirekt – und er konnte ihr das, was sie von ihm wollte, gefahrlos gewähren. Ohne…

…_Dir eine Blöße zu geben? Geht es Dir darum?_

Er trug die Verantwortung. Für die Vorgaben ihrer Beziehung. Von ihm war verlangt, daß er sie beide in der Lage beließ, sie so unversehrt wie möglich aus dieser Beziehung herauskamen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Er durfte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Was er schon viel zu oft tat. Weil die Zeiten vorüber waren, in denen er sich perfekt im Griff gehabt hatte.

_Bitter, nicht wahr? Aber weitaus bitterer ist die Tatsache, daß es Dir egal ist! Daß Du lieber Caryns Liebe genießt, als das zu tun, was Du tun mußt!_

Entfernt bleiben. Unabhängig. Verantwortlich.

_Als wenn es nur das wäre! Du bist auch einfach feige! Du WAGST nicht, sie zu fragen!_

Er brauchte die Garantie, daß sie es _freiwillig_ tat. Und nicht nur, weil er sie darum bebeten hatte. Auf jeden Fall mußte er vermeiden, daß sie sich verpflichtet fühlte. Das war sein Alptraum: Eine Frau, die aus Pflichtgefühl an seiner Seite blieb, während sie in Wahrheit lieber anderswo wäre.

_Hast Du jemals das Gefühl gehabt, daß Caryn lieber woanders gewesen wäre?!_

Seit wann hatte er Verbündete unter den inneren Stimmen?!

Viel länger würde er es zumindest nicht mehr aufschieben können. Und an sich sprach auch nichts dagegen. Eigentlich war absolut klar, daß sie das wollen würde. Daß sie _jubeln _würde sogar! Immerhin liebte sie ihn. Was sie ihm noch immer sagte. Wie er ja auch wußte_. _Aber sie _könnte _ja auch andere Pläne haben.

Daß sie sich zu Hause nicht besonders wohl fühlte, wußte er ja. Dennoch hatte sich ausgerechnet dieses Jahr ihr Bruder aus Schweden angekündigt, zu dem sie – im Gegensatz zum Rest der Familie – eine enge Beziehung hatte. Und den sie extrem selten sah. Es war also notwendig, daß sie nach Hause fuhr. Nun, dabei mußte es sich aber nicht um die ganzen Ferien handeln. Auch wenn er natürlich verstehen könnte, wenn sie die Zeit mit Michael ausnutzen wollte. Es wäre ja nur natürlich, wenn sie das wollte. Immerhin konnte sie ihn selbst fast jeden Tag sehen.

_Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres._

Nächstes Weihnachten würde er ohnehin wieder allein sein. Was hatte es denn eigentlich für einen Sinn, in diesem Jahr…WEIHNACHTEN – Fest der Liebe und der Familie! Das hatte ER doch schon immer für Schwachsinn gehalten! Und wie gesagt: Er durfte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Noch redete sie davon, daß sie für immer bei ihm bleiben wollte. Das würde schneller vorbei gehen, als sie sich heute vorstellen konnte. Nicht zuletzt DURFTE es gar nicht anders sein. Zukunft war etwas, was er ihr nicht bieten konnte. Wozu also so tun, als ob es anders wäre?

_Welch ein Unsinn! Wenn Ihr dieses Jahr schöne gemeinsame Ferien verlebt, heißt das doch nicht, daß Du ihr gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen mußt!_

Weihnachten ist einfach eine heikle Zeit. Im Sommer wäre es unverfänglicher…

_Kannst Du Dir nicht vorstellen, wie sie strahlen würde, wenn sie endlich wüßte, was Du Deine Ferien gern mit ihr verbringen möchtest?_

Was ließ ihn denn eigentlich so sicher sein, daß sie das auch wollte? Könnte sie nicht auch vorhaben, die Ferien mit ihrem Freund Boots zu verbringen? Sie waren jung. Würden angemessene Partys feiern. Andere Junge Leute treffen. Was ja völlig legitim wäre. Falls Caryn solche Bedürfnisse haben sollte.

Weihnachten war ihm gänzlich egal. Immer gewesen. Nein, er hätte _überhaupt _kein Problem damit, wie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts zu bleiben und die Stille zu genießen. Endlich ohne Störungen den Bücherstapel abzuarbeiten, der sich ständig weiter aufbaute, seit er mit Caryn zusammen war. Darauf hatte er sogar große Lust. Wirklich.

_Du brauchst sie nur endlich zu fragen. Es besteht nicht der geringste Zweifel daran, daß sie _ja _sagt. _

Was vergab er sich? Er könnte einfach allein _dorthin_ reisen und nach dem rechten sehen.

Irgendwie hatte sich nämlich die Idee, einmal aus Hogwarts wegzukommen, in ihm eingenistet, Wurzeln geschlagen, Blätter getrieben. Er konnte sich doch nicht sein ganzes Leben hier verkriechen und am wirklichen Leben vorbei leben!

_Auch – und gerade – unabhängig von Caryn solltest Du Deine Entscheidung für Dein zweites Leben nicht leichtfertig im Sande verlaufen lassen. Du hast Dich dazu entschlossen, Dir noch eine Chance zu geben, und es wäre unvernünftig und dumm, nicht alles daran zu setzen, sie auch zu nutzen._

_Los, geh zu Albus und melde Dich für die Ferien ab!_

Er haßte es nun einmal, sich außerhalb dessen zu verhalten, was seine Mitmenschen von ihm erwarteten. Wie gesagt, Albus war hellhörig genug wegen Snapes veränderten Benehmens. Da würde diese Sache den Rest dazu beitragen, einen konkreten Verdacht zu erregen...

_Welchen Verdacht denn? Daß Du mit Deiner Geliebten aus der Schülerschaft Urlaub machen willst? Das würde nicht einmal Albus im entferntesten in Erwägung ziehen! Laß die Ausreden und mach Dich auf den Weg!_

Da war noch etwas...

_Jaa?!_

Was, wenn sie ihn gerade _nicht_ fragte, wenn er sich bereits abgemeldet hätte? So ähnlich wie bei dem Regenschirm, der – nicht mitgenommen – die Garantie für Regen war?

_Viel länger kannst Du es aber nicht mehr aufschieben! _

Wie sehr er es _haßte_, von anderen Menschen abhängig zu sein!! Es war wohl schlicht das beste, in Hogwarts zu bleiben und Caryn dort Weihnachten feiern zu lassen, woimmer sie wollte. Ihm war das doch vollständig egal!

_**Kein Mut für Wahrheiten**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 25.3**

Auf dieses Wochenende fiel schon der erste Advent. Sollte sie ihn nicht einfach bitten? Sie _könnte _ihn bitten. Bisher hatte er eigentlich noch nie eine ihrer Bitten vollständig abgewiesen. _Gut_: Er hatte ihr bisher nicht den Gefallen getan, ihr von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen, obwohl sie ihn explizit darum gebeten _hatte_. Aber selbst da hatte er sie nicht rigoros zurückgestoßen, sondern hatte sich ihr sehr moderat entzogen. Dafür war er auf der anderen Seite öfter bereit gewesen, um ihrer Bedürfnisse willen auch Schritte auf sie zuzumachen. Wie sie bei sich schlafen zu lassen. Oder Lucas in seinen Räumen zu dulden. Ausnahmen zu machen von seiner geliebten Struktur. Ihr zuliebe.

_Tja, bei WEIHNACHTEN sieht die Sache garantiert anders aus! _

Das Fest der Liebe hatte einfach einen zu starken Symbolcharakter. Nie würde er sich darauf einlassen, ihr in dieser Hinsicht _falsche _Zukunftshoffnungen zu machen. Denn er selbst hatte natürlich nicht das geringste Bedürfnis nach romantischen Stunden unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. _Natürlich_ _nicht_.

_Aber ich!!_

Sie würde froh sein, wenn diese vertrackte, melancholische Weihnachtszeit endlich vorbei wäre!

_Ignorier Weihnachten einfach!_

Nichts anderes tat er schließlich auch.

Vor lauter Ignorieren war sie wohl ein bißchen zu still gewesen. Severus unterbrach seine Arbeit und musterte sie, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier vor zehn Minuten untätig am anderen Ende des Labors an einen Arbeitstisch gelehnt stand, in seiner aufmerksamen Art. Caryn spürte, daß er sich auf sie einstellte, um zu erspüren, was mit ihr los war. Unwillkürlich nahm sie ihre Traurigkeit noch weiter in sich zurück und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

_Du wirst ihn nicht bedrängen. Diesmal wirst Du es nicht tun. Du tust es ständig. Und er erbarmt sich dann und gibt Dir etwas, das er Dir von sich aus nicht gegeben hätte. Und selbst wenn Dir das egal wäre: DIESMAL würde er nicht einmal das tun. Also läßt Du ihn in Ruhe! _

„Was ist mit Dir?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er war so rührend! Wie unsicher sie ihn machen konnte, wenn er mitbekam, daß sie ihre Emotionen vor ihm versteckte. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er sie nicht leiden sehen wollte. Daß er dann bereit war, für sie Dinge zu tun, ihr Zugeständnisse zu machen, damit es ihr besser ging.

_Aber ist das eine Basis für… Weihnachtsharmonie?_

„Nichts."

Wenn wirklich _nichts_ gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich spätestens jetzt von der Kante des Arbeitstisches abstoßen und auf den Weg durch den Raum zu ihm machen müssen. Sich an ihn schmiegen und von ihm in die Arme nehmen lassen. Aber das wollte sie doch! Was sonst wollte sie denn?!

_Na klar! Schlaf mit ihm. Laßt Euch von Sex einlullen! Mogelt Euch weiter darum herum, worum es in Wahrheit geht: um Eure Beziehung zueinander. Die Zukunft!_

Verwirrt von den widerstreitenden Gefühlen in ihr drehte sich Caryn kopfschüttelnd halb auf der Stelle, von ihm weg. Nicht einmal ihre innere Stimme brachte zusammenhängende Gedanken hervor! Severus' Blick ruhte nach wie vor forschend auf ihr.

_Los, geh zu ihm!_

In seinen Armen würde sie alles aussprechen, was in ihr vorging. Und dann würde er sich panisch zurückziehen, weil sie ihm zu viel wäre. Oder schlicht sagen, was sie nicht mit letzter Konsequenz WISSEN wollte: _Ich will Dich in den Ferien nicht bei mir haben._

„Es ist nichts, ich habe… ich hatte nur… ein Gespräch mit Lucas…"

Das war ja nicht einmal gelogen.

„Und ER hat Dich traurig gemacht?"

Severus' Stimme klang scharf. _Das soll der Junge nicht wagen! _hörte Caryn heraus, was sie ehrlich gerührt lächeln ließ. Er konnte soo süß sein! Und sie vergessen machen, daß er sie nicht WIRKLICH liebte. Vielleicht wirklich ein wenig, aber nicht _wirklich_.

_Traurig hat mich gemacht, daß Lucas Lauren einen Ring schenkt. Daß die beiden eine Zukunft haben. Die Du uns beiden… verweigerst._

„Wir haben über Weihnachten gesprochen."

_Dämliches Weib! Geht es noch direkter?! _

Forschend sah Severus sie an. Was er dabei empfand, zeigte er ihr bewußt nicht.

_Du sagst jetzt nichts mehr!_

„Er plant Weihnachten", kam aus ihrem Mund.

Plötzlich sah Severus richtiggehend alarmiert aus. Schon die Worte allein versetzen ihn in Panik! Der Arme rechnet jede Sekunde damit, daß sie versuchte, ihm seine Ferien zu stehlen! Caryn sah weg.

_Du solltest sehen, daß Du schleunigst von hier verschwindest! _

Genau. Ins Bett legen sollte sie sich. Sich ausschlafen. Dann würde sie morgen auch wieder in der Lage sein, angemessen mit Severus und ihrer Beziehung umzugehen!

_Davon abgesehen, daß morgen Sonntag ist und er seinen Ruhetag vor Dir hat! _

Schmerzhaft verzog sie das Gesicht. Brauchte sie noch mehr Beweise dafür, daß alles keinen Sinn hatte? Daß Severus sie als netten Zeitvertreib im Bett betrachtete, bis er nächsten Sommer endlich wieder seine Ruhe hatte? Ohne anstrengende und fordernde Paarbeziehung. Ohne sich auf eine Person wie sie einstellen zu müssen, die immerzu mit neuen Forderungen und Bitten zu ihm kam. Wahrscheinlich zählte er die Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, bis er sich endlich einmal von ihr erholen konnte!

„Plant er Weihnachten mit _Dir_?"

Irritiert ließ sie ihre Augen wieder zu ihm. Hätte er nicht eifrig und erleichtert sein müssen? Stattdessen war da eine Kühle in seinem Ton. Eine Kälte, die obendrein nicht zu seinem Gesicht paßte. Das Spuren von Besorgnis aufwies. Was das, _OB _es etwas bedeutete, vermochte Caryn irgendwie nicht zu entschlüsseln. Aber warum mußte sie auch immerzu alles an ihm entschlüsseln? Warum mußte er so kompliziert sein?! Sie war einfach zu müde dafür!

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf?! Er fährt mit Lauren zu ihrer Familie. Was soll _ich _denn dabei? Ihnen beim Knutschen zugucken?!" rief sie genervt, den hysterischen Unterton gewaltsam unterdrückend.

_Ich will bei DIR bleiben, verdammt! Warum kannst Du mir nicht ein einziges Mal das Gefühl geben, daß Du mich genauso liebst wie ich Dich? Kannst Du denn nicht auch mit mir Tage und Nächte zusammensein wollen?!_

„Das weiß ich nicht. Darum frage ich ja", entgegnete er säuerlich. Jetzt paßten Worte und Körpersprache zusammen. Er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und widmete sich wieder den Körben mit den Zutaten für die einzelnen Tränkestunden am Montag. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihn zu verärgern.

_Toll, Caryn. Gib ihm den Anlaß, die Weihnachtsferien als Gelegenheit zu nutzen, sich gleich ganz von Dir zu trennen! Was sollt Ihr Euch denn noch ein halbes Jahr miteinander quälen?_

Die Tränen einfach an sich heruntertropfen lassend, machte Caryn mit steifen Beinen die notwendigen Schritte auf seine Bürotür zu.

„Wohin willst Du?" holte sie unverhofft aus seinem Mund ein. Ihr fehlte die Kraft sich umzudrehen. Diejenige, trotzdem weiterzugehen, genauso. Also blieb sie stehen. Hörte seine Schritte zu ihr. Fühlte seine Hand an ihrer Stirn, indem er ihren Kopf an seinen Hals dirigierte. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen ihn.

„Hast Du Bauchschmerzen?" erkundigte er sich mitfühlend. Verblüfft rückte sie von ihm ab. Bevor ihr bewußt wurde, daß er recht hatte. Ihr Bauch rumorte, der untere Rücken fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich abbräche.

„Du wirst Deine Tage bekommen", analysierte er treffsicher und legte ihr jetzt den Arm um die Schulter, um sie in Richtung Treppe zu bugsieren. „Da sollten wir keine überflüssigen Diskussionen führen, sondern vielleicht lieber ein Bad nehmen. Dann wirst Du Dich mit meiner Spezial-Wärmflasche in Dein Bett legen…"

Daß er trotz allem so lieb zu ihr war, machte Caryn in diesem Moment nur noch trauriger.

„Du willst mich loswerden…" schniefte sie, ehe sie sich beherrschen konnte. Glücklicherweise lachte er nur und schob sie die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf.

„Deine Hormone haben Dich diesmal aber schlimm im Griff!" spottete er gutmütig. „Ich sollte die Dosierung Deines Verhütungstrankes bei Gelegenheit überprüfen!"

Wütend wand Caryn sich aus seiner Umarmung und fauchte ihn, eine Stufe über ihm stehend und somit in einer Höhe mit seinem Gesicht, an:

„Du machst es Dir ganz schön einfach, Severus Snape! Hormone _allein_ können einen Menschen _nicht_ traurig machen! Da braucht es doch noch ein _bißchen _Unterstützung!"

Damit hatte sie ihn getroffen, kein Zweifel. Eine Sekunde lang blickte er an ihr vorbei, wohl überlegend, ob er sie doch sofort hinauswerfen sollte. Dann entschloß er sich anscheinend doch dazu, ihren Angriff zu übergehen und nahm sie beim Arm, um sie ins Bad zu befördern.

„Du brauchst wahrscheinlich eher Deine Ruhe", stellte er ruhig fest. „Bade also allein; es ist ohnehin vernünftiger, wenn ich den Unterricht erst einmal zu ende vorbereite."

Stumm sah Caryn ihm zu, wie er mit einigen Zauberstabschlenkern die Badewanne mit heißem Wasser füllte, Badezusatz und Handtücher heraufbeschwor, um letztere Caryn dann mit einem knappen, überheblichen Tätscheln ihrer Wange – sie mußte sich beherrschen, nicht mit den Zähnen nach ihm zu schnappen – in die Hand zu drücken. Dann ließ er sie im dampfenden Raum zurück.

Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile mit zornig aufeinandergepreßten Lippen dort ausschließlich _umhergestanden_ hatte, brachte sie dann doch einige gerichtete Gedanken zustande. An sich hätte sie jetzt wutentbrannt und stolz erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbeirauschen müssen, ihm die Handtücher vor die Füße werfen, um dann…

_Ja, um dann vergeblich den Rest Deines Lebens darauf zu warten, daß er sich für seine Taktlosigkeit entschuldigt und Dich zurückholt?_

Wohl eher, um nach spätestens zwei Stunden mit fliegenden Fahnen zu ihm zurückzurennen und _ihn _um Verzeihung zu bitten dafür, daß sie ihn erst dazu gebracht hatte, sich so zu verhalten.

Das Wasser duftete verlockend… nach Orange… belebend… Zimt? J _Weihnachten?!_

Es wäre Verschwendung, dem starken Bedürfnis ihres Körpers nach warmer Entspannung in der Wanne – Baden konnte sie sonst nur in den Ferien zu Hause – nicht nachzugeben. Was hatte sie jetzt von einer Demonstration ihres Stolzes, wenn sie gar nicht imstande sein würde, konsequent zu bleiben? Wenn sie ihn dann nie wiedersehen würde? (Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie sich so leid tun, daß sie erneut zu weinen anfing.) Und vor allem: Wenn es ihm ohnehin egal war, was sie tat? Er kümmerte sich doch ohnehin nicht mehr um sie. Dann konnte sie genauso gut… seine doch echt liebevolle Absicht, ihr etwas Gutes zu tun, ausnutzen…?

Rasch entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleider und glitt mit einem wohligen Seufzer bis zum Hals in die herrlich volle Wanne. Nach dem Baden würde sie sich so würdevoll wie möglich aus seinen Räumen zurückziehen und… bis Montag schmollen. Morgen wollte er sie ja sowieso nicht sehen. Die Tränen _darüber_ wischte sie mit einer schaumigen Hand weg.

**Severus**

Er schmunzelte über Caryns Kratzbürstigkeit, als er ins Labor zurückkehrte, um die Körbe für die verbliebenen montäglichen Unterrichtsstunden zusammenzustellen.

Sie natürlich recht: Die hormonelle Lage allein hätte sie nicht so traurig gemacht. Doch darüber hatte sie nicht sprechen wollen, das hatte er deutlich gespürt. Ob Boots irgendetwas getan hatte, sie so zu treffen? Etwas, das mit Weihnachten zusammenhing? Eingeladen hatte der Junge sie wohl nicht – wenn er die Ferien bei den Eltern seiner Freundin verbringen würde. Und Caryn hatte sich auch nicht so angehört, als bereite ihr _das _Kummer. Nein, so wichtig war Boots ihr nicht, das hatte sich nicht geändert.

Eher _vorwurfsvoll_ hatte sie geklungen.

Wenn sie jedoch von _ihm, _Severus, etwas erwarten würde, wäre Caryn doch die Letzte, die das nicht aussprechen würde! Wenn sie sich so sehr wünschte, mit _ihm_ die Ferien zu verbringen, daß sie darüber so unglücklich geworden war, hätte sie es keine zwei Stunden geschafft, ihn nicht mit diesem Wunsch zu bedrängen. Daher konnte es das nicht sein.

_Tja, Severus, dann WEIßT Du es also jetzt. Sie WIRD Dich nicht fragen. Stell Dich auf Ferien in Hogwarts ein._

Ob sie traurig darüber war, daß sie um ihres Bruders willen lieber nach Hause wollte und so nicht bei ihm, Severus, bleiben konnte? Dachte sie etwa, daß sie IHN damit unglücklich machte? WUßTE sie, daß er sie bei sich haben wollte und nun war sie traurig, weil sie sich ihm gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte?

_Oh mein Gott!_

Er wurde ganz starr. Das mußte er auf jeden Fall richtig stellen! Das konnte nicht so stehen bleiben! Ein wirklich unerträglicher Zustand!

Vollkommen frustriert pfefferte er die letzten Phiolen in den Korb für die sechste Klasse. Was würde er tun, um seine Unabhängigkeit zu demonstrieren? Auf ihre Grundstimmung eingehen und mit ihr streiten? Sie rigoros hinauswerfen?

_Sämtliche Ferienpläne absagen! Weihnachten zum Teufel jagen! Nie wieder eine Frau in der Nähe von Weihnachten an Dich heran lassen!_

**Caryn**

Nun, offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, sich doch noch zu ihr zu gesellen. Obwohl es ihr schon viel besser ging und sie sich gerne noch ein wenig weitergehend von seiner Zuwendung hätte einlullen lassen… Na ja, er war sauer und dachte obendrein, daß sie zu sehr mit ihrem Zyklus beschäftigt sei, um sich auf ihn einzustellen… Dann würde sie eben einmal mehr die Initiative ergreifen müssen. Nachdem sie bereits zweimal das Wasser per Zauberstab wieder aufgeheizt hatte, stieg sie langsam und widerstrebend aus der Wanne und hüllte sich in die Handtücher, die er extra für sie beschworen hatte. Sie würde sich entschuldigen, er würde sie in seine Arme nehmen und sie würden die _Gegenwart _genießen. Ohne anstrengende und traurige Gedanken über irgendwelche mehr oder weniger weit entfernten Zukünfte.

Die frostige Atmosphäre, die ihn – lesend auf dem Sofa; er war also absichtlich nicht zu ihr hereingekommen – umgab, ließ Caryn beinahe zurücktaumeln. Keinen Blick hatte er für sie, die sie mit vorsichtig lächelndem Gesicht aus dem Bad gekommen war. Offenbar hatte sie ihn RICHTIG verärgert. Und er ließ keinen Zweifel daran bestehen, daß er mindestens heute nichts zu tun gedachte, diesen Zustand zu ändern.

_Was jetzt?_

Sollte sie einfach gehen? Ein leises _Bis Montag! _auf den Lippen? Warum mußte ausgerechnet Sonnabend sein?! Konnte sie verantworten, sich still neben in zu setzen? Solange bis er… sie beachten würde? _Wenn _er sie beachten würde. Was, wenn sie stundenlang da sitzen und er irgendwann ins Bett gehen würde, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen?

Nein, das _konnte _sie nicht ertragen. Sie würde nicht gehen können, ohne daß sie sich wieder angenähert hätten. Also: Konfrontation! Ein tiefer Atemzug und:

„Severus, es tut mir leid…"

Vor ihm zu stehen, ohne daß er den Blick von seinem Buch hob, war unerträglich. Mutig setzte sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa, den Abstand zu ihm so groß wie möglich einrichtend. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wohl verstanden hatte, daß sie da war und nicht aufhören würde, sie zu nerven, bevor er auf sie einging.

„Es gibt nichts, das Dir leid tun müßte", stellte er fest. Kühl. Unbeteiligt. Aber… hatte er denn nicht durchschaut, warum sie so unausstehlich gewesen war? Genervt hätte er sein müssen. Schmollend. Ärgerlich darüber, daß sie so anstrengend war. _Widerwärtig, _hatten sie es früher genannt. Jetzt führte er sich aber so auf, als sei etwas Grundsätzliches zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

_Da hast Du es! Er braucht nicht einmal mehr die Distanz der einsamen Ferien, um sich darüber klar zu werden, daß er Dich ÜBERHAUPT nicht mehr ertragen kann!_

Haltlos, hilflos, todtraurig zog Caryn die Beine an ihren Körper und schlang ihre Arme darum, ihr Gesicht auf ihre Knie legend. Imstande gewesen zu gehen, wäre sie nicht. Niemals wollte sie gehen. Er würde sie aus seinen Räumen tragen müssen. Dann würde sie im Kerkergang liegen bleiben und…

„_Warum WEINST Du?!"_ fragte er scharf. Jedes der drei Wörter eine einzige Anklage.

_Das mußt Du doch wissen, wenn Du mich verlassen willst!_

Verwirrt hob Caryn den Kopf und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Auch er hatte sich ihr nun zugewandt und begegnete ihrem fragenden Blick mit äußerstem Mißtrauen.

„Es tut mir so leid, daß ich…"

„GAR nichts muß Dir leid tun. Wir sind uns nichts schuldig. Das war die Abmachung. Wir verbringen jetzt eine schöne Zeit miteinander, aber wir sind einander zu nichts verpflichtet!"

Der Mund blieb ihr offenstehen. _Und FÜR DEINE SEELE BIN ICH NICHT ZUSTÄNDIG! _hallte in ihr. Wie hatte sie nur in Erwägung ziehen können, daß er seine Einstellung zu ihr geändert habe?!

„_Eine_ _SCHÖNE Zeit?!" _zischte sie ihn an, die Füße wieder auf den Boden stellend und ihre Lautstärke im Folgenden steigernd, bis sie ihn richtig anschrie. „Wie kannst Du es denn eine schöne Zeit nennen, wenn Du es gar nicht erwarten kannst, mich endlich wieder loszuwerden?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Dann können wir es doch gleich vergessen! Was willst Du denn überhaupt von mir?! Nimm doch eine von deinen tausend Anderen, verdammt noch mal! Die fordern nichts von Dir und gehen Dir wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven!!"

Schluchzend war sie aufgesprungen und im Begriff, aus seiner Wohnung zu stürmen, als er ihr von seinem Platz aus per Zauberspruch die Wohnungstür vor der Nase zuschlagen ließ. Als sie in der folgenden Sekunde nach dem Türgriff faßte, war dieser außer Funktion. Caryn fuhr herum. Severus war ebenfalls aufgestanden und musterte sie mit durchdringenden schwarzen Augen, als suche er in ihrem Anblick den Schlüssel für ein Schloß, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich existierte. Dabei hatte er dieses Schloß vor einer Minute aus Caryn herausgerissen und achtlos weggeworfen!

„Was willst Du denn noch?! Ich gehe schon! Ich werde Dir in deinem Leben nicht mehr in die Quere kommen!"

Unter Tränen lachte sie sich selbst aus. Als ob sie dazu in der Lage wäre! Aber sie würde es müssen. Diesmal würde sie es allem Anschein nach schließlich aushalten müssen.

Erst jetzt gelang es ihr, ihre Augen auf seine schwarzen einzustellen. Anders sah er aus. Anders als sie erwartet hätte, daß er aussehen müßte. Er war nicht erleichtert, daß sie ihm abgenommen hatte, die Trennung auszusprechen. Stattdessen wirkte er vorsichtig. Ängstlich fast. Aber auch verunsichert. Als wäre ihm gerade klar geworden, daß er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte. _Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß Du gleich endgültig gehen würdest, _interpretierte sie. Und – mit einem sie durchzuckenden Blitz des Triumphes – _Er will nicht, daß Du gehst! Wenigstens noch nicht._

Und wenn er sie selbst in _dieser_ Situation nicht gehen lassen mochte, jetzt, wo sie so unerträglich war…?

„Worum geht es Dir, Caryn?" fragte er jetzt wachsam. „Du sagst mir, daß ich mir eine Andere suchen soll? _Willst _Du das?"

Caryn verwischte links und rechts in ihrem Gesicht die Tränen, derer sie nicht mehr Herr wurde.

„Natürlich will ich das NICHT, wie kannst Du denn so dumm sein, auf die Idee kommen?!" schluchzte sie nur.

„Warum _sagst_ Du das dann?" klang beinahe verzweifelt.

_Als ob Du immer das sagtest, was in Dir vorgeht! _

Mit genau derselben Verzweiflung erwiderte sie:

„Weil Du gesagt hast, daß Du mich loswerden willst."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, und das stimmt auch nicht", sprach er mit fester Stimme aus. Aber hatte er nicht…

„Du hast gesagt, wir haben jetzt eine _schöne Zeit _und sind uns nichts schuldig…"

„Damit habe ich gemeint, daß Du Dich mir gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen sollst."

Er hustete. Aber…

„Was meinst Du damit?" Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht! „Du weißt doch, daß ich Dich liebe. Daß ich Dich heiraten will. Wie soll ich mich Dir denn da nicht verpflichtet fühlen?!"

Einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde sich wieder abwenden. Ehe er frustriert Luft holte und sich wieder auf dem Sofa niederließ. Da er sie weder anschaute, noch etwas sagte, ging Caryn davon aus, daß sie sich neben ihn setzen durfte. Er holte noch einmal Atem. Fing erst eine Weile später unvermittelt und leise an zu sprechen.

„Caryn, Du weißt, daß das nicht geht." Er hielt es nicht für nötig, das Wort _Heirat _noch einmal auszusprechen. „Daß Du es auch schon bald nicht mehr wollen wirst. – Egal!" überging er ihren dazwischengedrängten Widerspruch mit erhobener Stimme. „Ich kann Dir keine Zukunft bieten."

„Wolltest Du es denn?" flüsterte sie, wohl wissend, daß das eine der verbotenen Fragen war. Zumindest eine, auf die sie keine Antwort gekommen würde.

„Unsere Zeit in der Gegenwart _ist _schön, Caryn. SEHR schön."

Das aus seinem Munde trieb ihr die Tränen des traurigen Glücks in die Augen.

„Das heißt, ich bin Dir nicht so unerträglich, daß Du mich schon jetzt loswerden mußt?" heulte sie jetzt.

Severus griff mit beiden Händen nach ihr und hielt sie, sie hin und her wiegend, an sich gedrückt.

„Ich muß wirklich Deinen Zyklus-Trank neu mischen!" lachte er kopfschüttelnd. Das nahm sie jetzt einfach einmal als seine männliche Verständnislosigkeit, was die Seele der Frauen betraf. Sich so klein wie möglich machend, drängte Caryn sich enger in seine Arme. Lächelte jetzt – mit noch nassem Gesicht – draufgängerisch-verschmitzt zu ihm auf, den Kopf bittend schief legend.

„Heißt das, daß Du mich auch heute nacht nicht zwingend loswerden mußt?"

_Wenn er dieser Bitte nachgibt, fragst Du ihn nach den Weihnachtsferien!_

Sein Lächeln war belustigt, und er war erleichtert, wohl weil sie wieder lachte. Sie war ja auch wirklich anstrengend gewesen! Ob er ihr dennoch diesen Gefallen erweisen würde? Oder vielleicht _gerade_ jetzt, um sie nicht schon wieder traurig zu machen? Indem sie ihn regelrecht erpreßte! _Tu was ich will, damit ich einigermaßen pflegeleicht bin! _Gott, wie beschämend war das eigentlich?! Severus machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ich denke, wir haben uns ein bißchen _schöne_ Gegenwarts-Zeit miteinander verdient, nicht wahr?" fragte er leichthin. Unter der Voraussetzung, daß Du morgen in der Großen Halle frühstückst, damit es nicht so sehr auffällt."

Als sie ihm nicht sofort um den Hals fiel, unterbrach er seine Bewegung und suchte nach dem Grund dafür.

„Ich wollte Dich nicht mit meinen Launen erpressen", versicherte Caryn ihm hastig. „Ich meine… wenn Du lieber allein sein möchtest und Dich von mir ausruhen…"

Lachend zog Severus sie mit sich hoch und hob sie auf seinen Arm.

„Das ist das Praktische!" stellte er triumphierend fest. „Indem ich Dich bei mir schlafen lasse, _werden _wir uns ausruhen. Wenn ich Dich jetzt weggeschickt hätte, wären wir noch lange nicht zum Ausruhen gekommen!"

Seine ironische Herablassung löste in Caryn schon wieder den Impuls aus, aufbrausend das Weite zu suchen, er hielt sie jedoch unerbittlich zurück und sorgte mit festem Griff dafür, daß sie sich nicht rühren konnte.

„Das war nur ein Scherz, Caryn. Entspann Dich. Ich möchte", er legte seine auf ihre verkrampften Lippen. Dieser sanfte Druck ließ sie ihre automatisch öffnen. Da Severus daraufhin seinen Mund zum Sprechen benutzte, mußte Caryn ihre Arme um seinen Hals winden und mit dem ihren unwillkürlich seinem nachstreben. Weich und sehnsüchtig erwartete sie seinen Kuß, während sie seine Worte nur am Rande hörte: „Ich möchte Dich sehr…", _endlich! _Sein Kuß…, „gern…", sie holte seine Lippen zurück; diese Unterbrechungen waren wirklich beschwerlich, „bei mir haben…" Endlich ergab er sich ihren Küssen.

Das _heute Nacht _hatte er in seiner letzten Aussage vergessen, und Caryn konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, die allgemeine Gültigkeit seiner Aussage mit Vernunft zu schmälern.

**Severus**

Behutsam, um Caryn nicht zu wecken, rückte er ein wenig von ihr ab, zog vorsichtig seinen eingeschlafenen Arm unter ihr hervor und streckte ihn lang aus, mit der Hand das Blut zurück in die Venen pumpend. Allmählich verebbte das Kribbeln. Er bettete sich so frei wie möglich auf seine Seite des von Caryn erfüllten Bettes, drehte sich dann aber auf die Seite, um ihr schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten.

Es war wirklich sehr, sehr schön mit ihr. So schön, daß es ihm immer schwerer fiel, sich nicht gänzlich von ihr einlullen zu lassen. Es war so leicht, sich treiben zu lassen in der unerschöpflichen Wärme, die Caryn für ihn hatte, und es wäre ebenso leicht gewesen, ihrer leidenschaftlichen Beteuerung Glauben zu schenken, daß diese Wärme auch in Zukunft – _für immer_, war die Standardformulierung dieser Märchengläubigen, die er sich da an Land gezogen hatte – ebenso _unendlich_ vorhanden wäre.

Dennoch hatte sie heute zugegeben, daß bereits eine der unausweichlichen Nebenwirkungen dieser Art Liebe eingetreten war: Daß sie sich natürlich ihm verpflichtet _fühlte. _Und daß wahr war, was er ihr unterstellt hatte: Daß sie _seinetwegen _traurig war, weil sie ihn über Weihnachten allein lassen würde.

Obwohl selbstverständlich kein Zweifel daran bestand, daß auch sie gerne bei ihm geblieben wäre. Wehmütig hatte sie geklungen, als sie, sich enger an ihn, Severus, kuschelnd, von ihrem Bruder erzählt hatte. Der mit seiner englischen Frau nach Schweden ausgewandert war, nachdem er hier keine Arbeit gefunden hatte. Daß sowohl ihm, als auch ihr das Geld dafür fehlte, daß Caryn ihn in Schweden hätte besuchen können. Wie lange sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Daß sie ihre einjährige Nichte nur von Muggelphotographien kannte. Unausgesprochen hatte sie ihm – und ihrem schlechten Gewissen ihm gegenüber – genau erklärt, daß ihre Entscheidung, die Ferien gänzlich mit ihrem Michael ausnutzen würde und daß das nichts mit ihm, Severus, persönlich zu tun hatte.

Er würde ihr folglich nach wie vor glaubhaft machen müssen, daß ihn das nicht im geringsten störte. Daß ihm Weihnachten vollkommen gleichgültig war. Daß er ihr von Herzen gönnte, bei ihrem Bruder zu sein. Ja, das tat er!

Erst als er die Haut ihrer Wange, welche noch den Rest einer Salzkruste aufwies, unter seinen Fingern spürte, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Im ersten Moment zuckte er zurück. Dann kam ihm das albern vor – immerhin schlief sie – und er legte jetzt gezielt seine Handfläche an ihre Ohrmuschel, die Finger gespreizt, so daß seine Fingerspitzen in ihrem Haar verschwanden – unwillkürlich brachte er seine Nase in die Nähe, um ihren Duft dort aufzufangen, wo zu dieser Nachtzeit beinahe alles Fremde – Shampoo und so weiter – gewichen war, so daß sie ausschließlich nach _Caryn _roch. Sein Daumen strich an ihrer Wange entlang und zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. _IHR _Gesicht, welches ihm so vertraut geworden war wie…

…_ja, wie Lilys. _

Wie lange er nicht mehr an Lily gedacht hatte! Und ihr Gesicht, das ihn jahrelang begleitet hatte, ohne daß er sich ihr hätte entziehen können, vermochte er sich jetzt nicht wirklich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Caryns überdeckte es. Caryn WAR DA. Nah bei ihm. Und das nicht nur, wenn sie bei ihm war.

Seine Hand hatte er bereits zurückgezogen. Nun nahm er auch seine Augen von der Frau neben ihm. Die durch all seine Mauern in sein Leben eingedrungen war und einfach nicht aufhörte, immer tiefer in ihn hineinzusickern, sämtliche Bereiche seiner Person mit ihrer Wärme zu durchtränken, so daß er Angst haben mußte, völlig durchlöchert und ausgekühlt zurückzubleiben, wenn sie ging.

Er ertappte sich dabei, sie schon wieder anzusehen, und drehte sich nun ganz weg, sein Gesicht zur von ihr abgewandten Seite gewendet und schloß die Augen.

Er würde sie Ferien nutzen müssen, sich wieder auf seine eigene Person zu besinnen!

**Caryn Montag, 27.3**

Jetzt wollte sie es nicht länger aufschieben: das Thema _Weihnachten _mit Severus zu klären.

Denn so schön das Ende des Samstag Abends gewesen war, so liebevoll er sie bei sich hatte schlafen lassen, so sehr hatte sie am folgenden Morgen gespürt, daß es zu viel Unausgesprochenes gab, das zwischen ihnen stand. Daß er sich irgendwie zensiert verhielt. Sie öfter beobachtete. Wegsah, wenn es ihr auffiel.

Und auch an sich selbst hatte sie bemerkt, daß sie doch noch ständig darüber nachgrübelte, wie er wohl zu ihr stand. Daß sie unglücklich an das kommende Weihnachtsfest dachte, das für sie den Beweis darstellen würde, daß Severus sie in letzter Konsequenz nach wie vor nicht wollte.

Und war sie gestern noch in der Stimmung gewesen, diesen Schmerz still in sich einzuschließen und mehr oder weniger still vor sich hin zu leiden, so war sie heute Morgen mit einem anderen Gefühl erwacht. So schlimm und bedrohlich es war, daß er sie nicht wirklich liebte, daß er sie am Ende des Schuljahres verlassen wollte, so hatte sie doch gerade deswegen nichts zu verlieren.

Also würde sie kämpfen!

Sie würde alles daran setzen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß er nie mehr auf sie verzichten wollte! Sie würde alles versuchen, ihn dazu bringen, sie endlich zu LIEBEN!

Die Voraussetzungen waren doch günstig, wurden immer günstiger! Immer mehr ließ er sich auf sie ein, das konnte sie deutlich spüren. WICHTIG war sie ihm bereits, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Die Erinnerung, wie er sie vorgestern erneut gewaltsam zurückgehalten hatte, als sie ihn im Streit verlassen wollte, brachte ein glückliches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

Nein, ganz sicher: Er wollte nicht, daß sie ging. Er redete immer davon, daß es keine Zukunft für sie beide gäbe, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß er die Gegenwart gerne beenden würde.

Nein, sie konnte es sich leisten, etwas zu wagen. Sie würde ihn fragen, ob sie die Ferien mit ihm verbringen dürfe! Ihn nicht bitten, ihn nicht drängen, aber FRAGEN und eine Antwort verlangen.

Sich an einem Karton mit bunten Packungen Spekulatius und Schokoladenlebkuchen festhaltend, betrat sie doch ziemlich besorgt sein Büro und rief, um Unbefangenheit bemüht, in den Raum:

„Guck mal, was ich mitgebracht habe!" Sie stellte die Schachteln am Rand seines Schreibtisches ab und beobachtete seine Reaktion. „Der Advent ist da, vorher verbiete ich mir diese Weihnachtsköstlichkeiten immer! Die Muggel kaufen die schon seit September..."

Sie biß sich auf die Zunge. Gestelzt hatte sich das angehört, auswendig gelernt.

Severus hatte nur kurz von seinem Buch aufgesehen und knurrte:

„Ich _hasse_ Weihnachten!"

Caryn stockte mitten in ihrer Bewegung zu ihrem Platz:

„Ehrlich?" fragte sie – so überrascht, als wäre das etwas höchst Ungewöhnliches. Dabei war ihr natürlich klar, daß es weitaus überraschender gewesen wäre, wenn Professor Snape Weihnachten geliebt hätte.

Gut. Direkt an Weihnachten hatte sie wohl keine Chance. Hieß das aber jetzt, daß er sie in den _gesamten_ Weihnachtsferien nicht sehen wollte? Sie versuchte, ihre Angst beiseite zu drängen und sah ihn an:

„Warum?"

„Sagen wir, ich hatte noch nie einen Grund, Weihnachten zu mögen", erklärte er abwesend. Zumindest blätterte er gerade einige Seiten zurück, um anscheinend eine bestimmte Stelle noch einmal zu lesen. Dennoch hatte Caryn irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, als würde er sie nicht hören, wenn sie jetzt weiterspräche. Lieber noch nicht über den eigentlichen Punkt. Lieber vorerst noch ein allgemeiner Versuch, ein Gespräch über _Weihnachten _in Gang zu bringen.

„Da war nicht viel Schönes in Deiner Kindheit, nicht?" erkundigte sie sich einfühlsam.

„Nein."

Das konnte nicht anders als einsilbig gedeutete werden. Oh, das war alles andere als vielversprechend. _Brich es hier ab! _bemühte sie sich um Schadensbegrenzung. Besser, sie versuchte es an einem anderen Tag noch einmal, als daß sie sich heute eine Abfuhr holte, nur weil er besonders schlechte Laune hatte!

„Bei uns zu Hause war Weihnachten auch nicht schön...." Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst. „All die unterdrückten und unausgesprochen Gefühle, die enttäuschten Erwartungen, die erwartete Enttäuschung... Und sogar heute noch sind die Erinnerungen an früher so stark, als ob mein Vater noch mitten drinnen wäre... – zumal mein Bruder mit seiner Familie sonst ja grundsätzlich nicht kommt... Ob das in diesem Jahr dann schöner wird…? – Aber...die Weihnachtsstimmung _woanders_ habe ich immer gemocht."

Severus machte keine Anstalten, sich kommunikativer zu zeigen, daher war es wohl heute wirklich zu gefährlich, das heikle Thema anzuschneiden. So überließ sie ihn seinem Buch und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit, nachdem sie jedoch eine Lebkuchenpackung geöffnet und in seine Reichweite gestellt hatte. Sie selbst nahm sich einige Schokoladenherzen mit.

Den Abend über redeten sie wenig. Erst als sie ihre jeweilige Arbeit beendet hatten und bei ihrem traditionellen Abschiedstee auf ihrem Sofa saßen, kam eine Plauderei in Gang. Jetzt wirkte er entspannter. Ob sie es noch einmal versuchen sollte? Die Zeit würde ihr davonlaufen! Zumal er ja auch noch eine Weile benötigen würde, um sich seelisch auf eine so einschneidende Sache wie veränderte Ferienpläne einzustellen.

„Morgen ist das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten", sagte Caryn mit nachdenklicher Stimme, so als wäre ihr dieser Gedanke just durch den Kopf gegangen. Severus nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Charity hat erzählt, daß auch die Lehrer hingehen. Du auch?"

Wieder führte er die Tasse zum Mund. Als er diese wieder senkte, war sein Gesicht passend zu seiner Antwort ordnungsgemäß verzogen.

„Ich sagte doch schon: Ich hasse Weihnachten. Und ein schülerüberlaufenes Hogsmeade ist das letzte, das mich dazu bringen könnte, meine Meinung zu ändern. – Nein, nein, ich habe _hier_ Aufsicht."

Etwas anderes hatte natürlich auch nicht erwartet. Und daß er schon wieder die Tasse an den Lippen hatte, war wohl als nonverbales _Hör mit der Fragerei auf! _zu werten. _Aber verdammt!_ Das würde übermorgen auch nicht anders sein! Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn ihre Frage weiter hinauszuschieben. Am besten sie brachte es auf dem direkten Weg hinter sich, ohne vorsichtige Anspielungen und taktische Erwägungen. _Augen zu und durch!_

„Kann ich an Weihnachten bei Dir bleiben?" ratterte sie herunter.

Unwillkürlich hatte sie die Luft angehalten und vermied, ihn zu genau anzusehen.

„Du mußt zu Deiner Familie", entgegnete er sofort.

„Meine Familie bedeutet mir nichts", beteuerte sie schnell. „Ich meine, alle bis auf Michael. Aber ich kann nicht die ganzen Ferien ohne _Dich_ aushalten. Ich möchte Weihnachten mit Dir verbringen. Wenn Du... das ertragen kannst..."

Verdammt, er sollte sie _einfach lieben!_ Es war so beschämend, daß sie sich nicht darauf verlassen könnte, daß er mit ihr zusammensein wollte. Ihre Trauer darüber war wieder ganz nah. Die Hand an den Mund gepreßt, starrte sie vor sich hin, während sie nach einigen Sekunden seine Augen auf sich spürte.

„Dein Bruder hat das Recht, daß Du da bist, Caryn. Und es würde Dir leid tun, wenn Du diese seltene Chance vergibst, ihn zu treffen.

„Ich will lieber bei DIR sein!" rief sie weinerlich und trotzig, so daß sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände preßte, als könne sie auf diese Weise das nervige kleine Mädchen verstecken, mit dem er seine Ferien garantiert _NICHT _verbringen mochte. Warum mußte diese entsetzlich fordernde Seite immer dann von ihr besitz ergreifen, wenn es am kontraproduktivsten war?! Und jetzt _darüber_ zu heulen, war das Dämlichste, das sie tun konnte.

_Als ob diese Einsicht im entferntesten zu etwas nütze wäre! _

Die Pause zwischen ihr und Severus dehnte sich immer weiter. Dessen Bedeutung war klar: Ihr Projekt _Weihnachtsferien _war gescheitert.

_Und Du wirst jetzt NICHT heulen!_

Dann sprach Severus, als sie schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte.

„Daß Du _Weihnachten_ zu Hause verbringst, heißt ja nicht, ... daß ich Dich nicht _nach_ den Feiertagen abholen könnte..."

Sein Ton war zögerlich, tastend, aber das hatte sie auch nicht anders erwartet.

_Er hat es gesagt! Er hat es allen ernstes gesagt!! Er hat…_

Was sie allerdings verblüffte, war, wie konkret er sich letztendlich ausgedrückt hatte.

„Was?!"

Das klang beinahe, als ob Severus sich bereits Gedanken über die kommenden Ferien _gemacht_ hatte. Andernfalls hätte er viel mehr Vorlaufzeit gebraucht, hätte sich hier auf eine allgemeine Zusage beschränkt: _Ich werde mir darüber Gedanken machen, _oder so ähnlich. Und keinesfalls hätte er so spontan so durchdachte Pläne geäußert:

„Ich werde Dich, wenn Du das möchtest, am abholen und...", Caryn hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gequetscht und umarmte ihn so heftig, daß seine Stimme ein wenig gedämpft klang. „... Dich am Neujahrstag wieder bei Deiner Familie abgeben, damit Du am mit dem Hogwartsexpress hierher zurückkommen kannst. Es sei denn, Du willst früher zurück nach Hause zu Michael..."

Caryn hörte an seiner plötzlich geschäftsmäßigen Stimme, daß die Frage lediglich eine Absicherung war, daher antwortete sie gar nicht erst darauf. Schmiegte nur überglücklich ihre Wange an seine und fragte leise:

„Und Du willst Weihnachten ganz alleine sein?"

_Diese_ Frage schien er eher als Zumutung aufzufassen als die vorangegangene. „Wie ich heute schon ein paar Mal versucht habe, Dir glaubhaft zu versichern: Mir bedeutet Weihnachten nichts, und mein Bedarf an Zwischenmenschlichkeit werden meine werten – ebenfalls heimatlosen – Kollegen Albus, Minerva und Filius problemlos zu decken verstehen. Harry Potter nicht zu vergessen, der uns mitsamt Anhang auch jedes Jahr Gesellschaft leistet. – Und was meine _wahren_ zwischenmenschlichen Ambitionen angeht...", unterbrach er Caryn, als sie gerade Luft holte, um zu protestieren, „... bin ich durchaus in der Lage, _ausnahmsweise _einmal vier Tage ohne Dich auszukommen."

Jetzt war ein durchaus bedrohlicher, sie in ihre Schranken weisender Ton seinen Worten unterlegt gewesen, welcher Caryn sich ehrlich – und bescheiden – vornehmen ließ, das Thema _Weihnachten_ – und alle weiteren Ansprüche an ihn – jetzt bis auf weiteres gut sein zu lassen. Sein schneidende Zurechtweisung schmälerte ihre Freude über seine Antwort – und über den unerwarteten, kampflosen Erfolg an sich – in keinster Weise.

„Holst Du mich bei mir zuhause ab?" fragte Caryn eifrig.

„Wenn ich mich darauf verlassen kann, daß Deine Mutter oder vielleicht eifersüchtige Schwestern nicht bei Dumbledore petzen... Wenn Dein Bruder mich nicht zum Duell herausfordert…Und wenn Deine Mutter Dir keine Szene macht, weil ich so alt bin..."

Caryn küßte den _alten_ _Mann_, auf dessen Schoß sie saß, und der sie abwartend ansah, auf den Mund.

„Michael weiß natürlich von dir. Und was den Rest angeht, gebe ich Dir die Erlaubnis, zur Not allen ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern!"

„Du willst mich in Azkaban sehen?"

Zur Abwechselung zog er seine Augenbrauen spielerisch zusammen. Automatisch glättete Caryn seine Stirn. Die gegenläufige Muskelaktivität wollte sie!

„Es werden nur Muggel dort sein! Die werden Dich nicht verraten."

Sacht bewegte sie den Zeigefinger die Linie über seinem linken Auge entlang.

„Wenn ich in _Eurem_ Haus zaubere, wird uns das Ministerium auf's Dach steigen!"

Derartige Bestrebungen legte in diesem Moment lediglich seine endlich wieder in besagte Richtung wandernde linke Augenbraue. Befriedigt lächelnd, gab Caryn ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

„Ach ja! – Aber es wird auch nicht nötig sein. Meine Mutter bringt sowieso nicht genug Interesse auf, um mich überhaupt zu _registrieren_. Und meine Schwestern haben keinen Schimmer von Hogwarts, ich habe ihnen keine einzige Einzelheit erzählt. Und was die Eifersucht angeht: Die beiden sind erst zwölf!"

„Gut, dann werde ich also an Eurer Tür klingeln und Deiner Mutter versprechen, Dich heil wieder zurückzubringen."

„Das ist ihr egal..."

„Das ist garantiert nicht wahr, Caryn."

_Ebenso wenig wie bei Deinem Vater? _Verkniff sie sich. Erkundigte sich stattdessen:

„Werden wir uns dann hier hereinschleichen?"

„Nein, ich hatte vor, das alte Sommerhaus _meiner _Familie aufzusuchen. Ich habe es von meinen Muggelurgroßeltern geerbt. War aber... viele Jahre nicht mehr dort. Wir könnten dort zusammen nach dem Rechten sehen..."

Es hielt sie nicht mehr auf seinem Schoß. Er hatte diese Ferien also definitiv geplant, frohlockte Caryn. Ihr strahlendes Gesicht konnte sie selber fühlen. Wann er sie wohl in seine Pläne eingeweiht hätte? Egal!

„Oh, Severus, ist das Dein Ernst?! Können wir wirklich da zusammen hingehen? – Das ist toll! Wunderbar! Wir werden frei sein! Wir können endlich zusammen rausgehen...uns draußen bewegen... _Zusammenleben_ mehrere Tage und Nächte lang!"

Sich in ihrer Euphorie auf der Stelle drehend, sah sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln über ihren Enthusiasmus grinsen.

„Wo steht Dein Haus?" fiel ihr ein, und sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, der er entspannt zurückgelehnt auf dem Sofa saß und ihr amüsiert und irgendwie auch… befreit zugesehen hatte. Er hörte sich fast auch eine Idee eifrig an.

„Es ist ein winziges _Häuschen_. Und es steht auf einer kleinen Insel im Kanal. Auf der es nur eine Hand voll weiterer Häuser gibt, in denen nur noch alte Leute leben, und einen Anlegesteg, an dem einmal am Tag eine Fähre anlegt. Die wir natürlich auch nehmen müssen, um keinen Verdacht in der Muggelwelt zu erregen."

Die Begeisterung wich plötzlich von ihr.

„Ich habe meine Apparierlizenz aber noch nicht..."

„Wir können im Tandem apparieren, ich habe es einige Male machen müssen, als ich… egal."

Caryn sprang vor Freude in die Luft.

„Gut! – Oh, warum kann Weihnachten nicht schon vorbei sein?!"

**Severus**

Er mußte den Kopf schütteln, weil sie sich wie ein Kind aufführte. Oder vielmehr darüber, daß er das so niedlich fand. Es war einfach wunderbar, sie dazu gebracht zu haben, sich so zu freuen.

_Caryn war so glücklich, weil sie mit _ihm_ zusammensein wollte. _

Und das, obwohl sie selbst _ihn _hatte fragen müssen. Wie glücklich hätte er sie erst machen können, wenn er sie seinerseits gefragt hätte!

_DU hattest Dich entschlossen, Dich ausnahmsweise wieder einmal wie ein verantwortungsbewußter Erwachsener aufzuführen und__ und Dich in Selbstdisziplin zu üben! _

Der Preis wäre einfach zu hoch gewesen. Er hätte sie zu unglücklich gemacht, wenn er ihr die Erfüllung ihrer Bitte verweigert hätte. Diese Ferienfrage war ihr derart wichtig gewesen, daß sie – völlig untypischerweise! – lange Zeit gezögert hatte, bis sie sie schließlich doch ausgesprochen hatte. Der ganze Streit und die Disharmonie des vergangenen Wochenendes waren alleinig auf unklare und mißverständliche Kommunikation zurückzuführen! Das war doch kein Zustand gewesen, den man als _vernünftig _und _Caryns seelischer Gesundheit förderlich _hätte bezeichnen können! Und darum ging es schließlich hier: Darum, Caryn so wenig wie möglich Schaden zuzufügen! 

Es war ein GLÜCK, daß die Sache zwischen ihnen endlich geklärt war! Endlich waren sämtliche Unklarheiten zwischen ihnen, die ihnen beiden in den vergangenen Tagen das Leben erschwert hatten, beseitigt.

Jetzt würde er heute Abend zu Dumbledore gehen können und den ersten Urlaub seines Lebens bekannt geben. Und ein wenig freute er sich sogar auf dessen entgeistertes Gesicht und über die mahlenden Fragen, die Snapes unvorhergesehenes Verhalten bei dem abgebrühten alten Zauberer auslösen würde...

Severus spürte plötzlich, wie glücklich _er_ lächelte – und wie liebevoll Caryn ihn beobachtete. Er stellte ihr Gesicht scharf und intensivierte sein Lächeln für sie noch mehr. Und genoß es mit anzusehen, wie er damit in ihr den Impuls auslöste, sich auf direktem Weg zurück in seine Arme zu begeben. Sein Glück daraufhin konnte sie nicht sehen, weil ihr Gesicht fest an seinen Hals gepreßt war.

Es war so verteufelt schwer, inmitten dieses überwältigend verlockenden Gefühls an das heranzukommen, was _vernünftig _und _notwendig _war.


	7. Sehnsucht und Selbstdisziplin

**Liebe inuverse, **wieder ein Kapitel, das mir und dir MEHR bedeutet – realerotische Anforderungen, die Frage, wie eng Lust und Humor mit seelischem Schmerz vereinbar sind… Wir haben miteinander diskutiert und gelernt – das war schön!

_**Abschied von Hogwarts**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 23.3**

Er hatte sich sehr um sie bemüht. Sie mit Kakao, Küssen und wunderbaren Fingerspielen verwöhnt, es selbstverständlich nur die kürzeste Zeit bei seinen Fingern belassen, und er hatte in ihren Kuß gestöhnt, herzzerreißend, voller Hingabe, die er nicht imstande gewesen war zu verhindern: _Caryn!_

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr! _hatte sie gerufen, laut gerufen, an demselben Kuß vorbei, und Severus hatte ihren Mund wieder eingefangen, aus der verzweifelten Notwendigkeit heraus, ihn wieder zu verschließen, aber auch den seinen, das hatte sie deutlich gespürt.

_Zumindest gestern._

Jetzt schluckte sie tapfer den letzten Bissen ihres Toasts hinunter und bemühte sich – sämtliche verfügbare Rationalität in sich zusammenraffend – diesen blödsinnig abergläubischen Gedanken abzuschütteln: _Wenn ich es schaffe, vor Lucas den Toast aufgegessen zu haben, betritt ER zum dritten Mal in unserem Leben am Morgen die Große Halle. _

Caryn schnaubte. Schmunzelte im selben Moment, weil das _SEIN _Schnauben war.

_Als ob gerade Severus sein Kommen von derartig dummen Gedanken abhängig machen würde!_

„Bist Du so weit?" Sich das letzte Stückchen Toast von seinem jetzt ebenfalls leeren Teller schnappend und letzteren von sich wegschiebend, erhob sich Lucas mit Blick auf die noch sitzende Caryn von seinem Platz neben ihr. Sie hatte gewonnen, und dennoch blieb ihr Liebster fern.

_Es handelt sich um VIER Tage! Das wirst selbst DU ohne ihn überleben!_

Seufzend folgte sie ihrem Freund in Richtung Eingangshalle, wo das dort abgestellte Gepäck auf seine Besitzer wartete. Während die volljährigen Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien lässig ihre magisch verkleinerten Gepäckstücke aufriefen und sie vor ihren Zauberstäben herschweben ließen, wuchteten Lucas und Caryn gemeinsam mit den jüngeren Schülern und der Handvoll Halbblütern, die in der Muggelwelt lebten, ihre schweren Taschen in Position für die _Lokomotor_zauber.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, warum nicht endlich mal einer einen integrierten Verkleiner-Vergrößerungs-Zauber erfindet, damit wir, die wir in Muggelumgebung die Ferien verbringen, uns nicht regelmäßig zu Tode schleppen!"

Lucas' kindlicher Stolz darauf, daß er als Reinblüter seine Ferien unter Muggeln verbringen _durfte, _kam Caryn albern vor. Obwohl er recht hatte. Nicht hier, wo der Zauberstab ihnen das Tragen abnehmen konnte. Was ihr Ziel anging, so war der Sonderparagraph des Geheimhaltungsstatuts, das – neuerdings auch volljährigen – Schülern bis zu ihrem Schulabschluß das Zaubern in der Muggelwelt grundsätzlich verbot, doch schon sehr beschwerlich. Viel beschwerlicher allerdings… _Herzbeschwerend, _genauer gesagt…

Caryn ließ ihren Blick durch die offene Tür in die Große Halle und zum Lehrertisch zurückschweifen, wo gerade Minerva McGonagall gut gelaunt Flitwick einen Schinkenteller reichte. Während der Platz des Meisters für Zaubertränke…

_Quatsch nicht, Du dummes Gör! Severus hat Dich vor gerade mal acht Stunden zärtlichst verabschiedet. Es besteht KEIN Anlaß, daß er sich extra früh aus dem Bett quält, bloß um miesepetrig am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und ohnehin noch Verdacht zu erregen, weil er sich untypisch verhält!_

Verbissen – voller Trotz, und kindischen Selbstbestrafungsimpulsen folgend, auf den Zauberstab verzichtend – schleppte sie ihre Tasche die Außentreppe hinter Lucas herunter, als – sie direkt und unvermittelt hineingeriet in eine vertraut herablassende Stimme. Der Spott darin machte sie taumeln, und so verging zuerst die Schrecksekunde, bevor auch der _Inhalt_ der ironisch-spöttischen Worte ihr Hirn erreichte.

„Das kann man ja gar nicht mit _ansehen, _Miss Willson!" _Oh Severus! _Mit verschränkten Armen wie zurückgelehnt an die Luft, stand ihr hoher, schwarzer Zauberer am Fuß der Treppe und sah unter erhobenen Brauen zu ihr herauf. „Ist Ihnen in der Aufregung entfallen, daß Sie eine Hexe sind? Handelt es sich dabei um eine neue Art vorzeitiger Demenz? – Oder haben Sie vor, auf den überflüssigen Schulabschluß zu verzichten und in der Muggelwelt alt zu werden?"

Seine Stimme war weich und schmeichelnd, und so _fühlte _Caryn sich auch – mitten in seinem scheinbar verächtlichen Unterton. Sie versuchte, ihr Zwerchfell zu stützen mit der Luft, die wegen ihres süßen Schocks nicht wieder ausgeatmet werden wollte. Diese Stütze verhinderte jedoch nicht, daß sie – noch immer in derselben Sekunde des Erschreckens – das Gleichgewicht verlor und den Halt auf der Treppe – und stolperte. Direkt in… _ach, Severus, Du bist gemein! _Er ließ sie _nicht_ in seine Arme – _wieso auch sollte er etwas so Riskantes tun? _

Geschmeidig wich er ihr und ihrer fallenden Tasche aus, indem er zur Seite und zwei Stufen hoch sprang, und musterte Caryn – jetzt nur noch zwei Stufen über ihm und so auf Augenhöhe – von seiner neuen Position aus gründlich und gedankenvoll – voll von Gedanken, die ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinunter jagten, sich am Ende des Rückens sammelten und dort…

_Ich brauche, daß Du mich berührst! _schluchzte dieses Verlangen.

_ICH BIN HIER, Du unersättliches Weib! _erreichte sie mit Unterstützung eines belustigten Funkelns in seinen schwarzen Augen _in der ersten Person,_ und dies brachte endgültig das große Strahlen aus ihr heraus, das sein Auftritt in ihr ausgelöst hatte – die Notwendigkeit, dieses Strahlen zu verbergen, mündete dann ersatzweise in einen ebenso großen Hustenanfall.

Ungerührt sorgte Severus mittels seines leblos hölzernen Zauberstabs dafür, daß Caryn im Gleichgewicht und ihm vom Leib blieb. Zum Trost sandte er ihr allerdings auf äußerst geschicktem Wege eine wunderschön verheißungsvolle Botschaft:

„Miss Willson ist sogar auf Muggelart dazu fähig, auf meinen Schoß zu apparieren, was?" spottete er in aufreizend verschwörerischem Ton ihr zu, Lucas, der das Schauspiel der beiden von unten her betont argwöhnisch verfolgte, einen Blick über die Schulter zuwerfend. Diesem damit offenbar stumm seinen Einsatz zuweisend, denn der Junge kräuselte widerwillig die Lippen und sagte gehorsam angriffslustig:

„_MEINE FREUNDIN würde DAS NICHT tun, Professor SNAPE!"_

„Kann er sich da so sicher sein?" raunte er ihr parallel zu diesen Worten wie beiläufig ins Ohr.

„Ich will das!" wisperte Caryn mit vor Verlangen gequältem Gesicht in seine in diesem Moment vollkommen tiefen, ernsthaften Augen.

„Da sehen Sie, wie Sie ihr zusetzen, Professor!" beschwerte sich Lucas ironisch anklagend, indem er die Stufen zu Caryn wieder hochstieg und ihr besitzergreifend den Arm um die Schulter legte. Reflexhaft wollte Caryn von ihrem jungen Freund abrücken, aber Severus hob warnend Brauen und Kinn. Frustriert stieß sie – sich fügend – die Luft aus ihren Lungen und suchte – nun vergeblich – nach seinem Blick, um noch einmal IHN darin zu sehen. Diesmal jedoch verwehrte er ihr diesen Einblick. Stattdessen wandte er sein gesamtes Augenmerk nun Lucas zu, um diesen mit schneidender Stimme zurechtzuweisen:

„Wenn Sie, mein Freund, nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen, daß es Ihre Aufgabe als Kavalier wäre, Ihrer Freundin die Tasche zu tragen, dann sollte Miss Willson ihre Wahl noch einmal überdenken!" versetzte er mit nach allen Seiten zur Schau getragener Spitze.

Und während in Lucas' Zügen noch das Rattern seiner Gedanken sichtbar war, was in Merlins Namen er jetzt tun sollte, ohne dem unverschämten Befehl seines Lehrers Folge zu leisten, ließ Severus mit einer aufreizenden Lässigkeit Caryns Tasche in die Luft auf den Weg zum Hauptportal schweben.

„Muß ich hier stehenbleiben, um den Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten, oder schaffen Sie beide es zu zweit, Miss Willson vor einem bleibenden Rückenschaden zu bewahren? Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn sie nach Weihnachten nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, mir weiterhin zur Hand zu gehen…"

Ohne Rücksicht auf Caryns sich in ihrem verkniffenen Gesicht offenbarenden Zwerchfellkrampf drehte Professor Snape sich auf der Stelle und eilte mit wallenden Roben in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes davon.

Ich liebe Dich so sehr, es war so lieb, daß Du gekommen bist!

„Na, der fährt ja Geschütze auf!" flüsterte Lucas fast bewundernd. Dann blickte er sich um und sagte laut und – automatisch in seiner vertrauten Rolle als herausgeforderter Liebhaber – genervt in die Runde der Zuschauer, die den Treppenbereich einsäumten: „Die Show ist vorbei. Er ist weg, habt Ihr nicht gesehen?! Auf Wiedersehen und schöne Ferien, allerseits!" Während das Publikum sich zerstreute, beugte er sich wieder zu Caryn herunter. „Bist Du sicher, daß das eben kein Heiratsantrag war?"

Über den Sarkasmus in seiner Frage hörte Caryn großzügig hinweg.

„Ja, oder? Das war ziemlich viel…?"

Mit verständnislosem Kopfschütteln ob ihrer – all den Zugeständnissen ihres Geliebten gegenüber resistenten – Unsicherheit schob ihr blondgelockter Freund sie den übrigen Schülern nach in Richtung Bahnhof Hogsmeade. Caryns verträumtes Lächeln bedachte er mit einem freundschaftlichen Knuff.

„Professor Herzlos Snape schenkt seiner Liebsten einen liebevollen Spezialabschied! Das würde uns KEINER glauben!"

Caryn lächelte noch mehr.

_**Geliebter, Freund, Bruder**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 23.3**

Zum ersten Mal sah Caryn sich im Hogwartsexpress nicht nach einem einsamen Platz unter Fremden um, um die Fahrt in Gesellschaft eines Romans zu verbringen. Diesmal wurde sie von Lucas in das Abteil geschoben, das seine beiden Freunde zusammen mit zwei Hufflepuff-Schülerinnen belegt hatten, die sie offenbar nur zu diesem Zweck angeschleppt hatten. Früher hätte sie um diese vier – lautstark mit dem üblichen pubertären Geplänkel beschäftigt – einen großen Bogen gemacht. Heute dagegen saßen Lucas und sie daneben auf ihren gegenüberliegenden Fensterplätzen, jeweils in Gedanken an den Partner – den Abschied beziehungsweise das Wiedersehen – vertieft. So störte Caryn sich nicht an der sonst nervigen Geräuschkulisse von Gekicher und Imponiergehabe. Genoß die Verbundenheit mit ihrem Freund, den sie vor so kurzer Zeit noch überhaupt nicht gekannt hatte. Noch nach den Sommerferien war Lucas für sie ein gesichtsloser Klassenkamerad gewesen. Wie Severus ihr Lehrer. Welcher _schon_ eine besondere Rolle gespielt hatte, ob sie sich das damals eingestanden hatte oder nicht. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gehaßt. Über ihn nachgedacht. Seine Reaktionen herausgefordert. Beachtung provoziert… Ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen vor Liebe.

_Er ist eben gekommen! Extra ihr zu Gefallen. Weil er…_

Nein. So einfach war es nicht. Und außerdem entfernten diese ratternden Räder unter ihr sie unausweichlich Meile für Meile von ihm.

_Lucas ist hier. _

Ja, Lucas war hier. Saß da, redete mit ihr, fragte sie Dinge, lachte, warf ab und an eine Bemerkung in die große Runde… und wurde zunehmend unruhiger. Unkonzentrierter. Verlor sich immer öfter in Gedanken. Antwortete fahrig. Sah aus dem Fenster.

_Wie süß er ist! _

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Lauren endlich wiederzusehen. War in seinem Verhalten so durchschaubar und rührend komisch, je mehr er versuchte, cool und überlegen zu erscheinen. Das rief dieses schöne Muggelmädchen in ihm wach. Wenn sie sich Severus dagegen vorstellte…Caryn entschloß sich, darüber zu grinsen. Die Wehmut und die Sehnsucht danach, ebenso vermißt und herbeigesehnt zu werden, fühlten sich verdächtig nach Selbstmitleid an. Sie hatte sich ihren Geliebten ausgesucht. Und hätte das wohl kaum getan, wenn er sich wie ein liebeskranker Teenager aufgeführt hätte!

Liebevoll beobachtete sie Lucas' wachsende Aufregung, als der Zug London erreichte und schließlich in King's Cross einfuhr. Er hatte kaum Ruhe, sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden, schnappte sich sein Gepäck und schob Caryn mit sich aus dem Waggon. Gemeinsam drängten sie sich durch das magische Gatter in den Muggelteil des Bahnhofs, wo Lucas sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und den Kontakt zu Caryn erst einmal verlor.

Ein wunderschönes blondes Mädchen hob sich von allen anderen Wartenden auf dem Bahnsteig ab. Sie trug eine kleine rote Baskenmütze auf ihrem offenen, leicht gewelltem langen Haar und einen roten kurzen Wollmantel, und sie winkte aufgeregt und dennoch anmutig, als sie Lucas entdeckte, welcher sofort sein Gepäck fallenließ und zu seiner Freundin strebte, um sie ungeduldig in seine Arme zu reißen.

War das Leben so, wenn man wahrhaft _schön _war? Wie im Märchen?

_Was denkst Du da immer?! Hättest Du doch lieber einen Jungen wie Lucas gewollt?! _

Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber _schön_ wollte sie sein, so schön wie Lauren… Die schönste Frau auf dem Bahnhof…

_So ein Quatsch! Was ist denn mit Dir passiert?_

Sie wollte nur _einen_ Mann, und der würde dieser Schönheit nicht mehr Beachtung schenken wie den Schönheiten in Hogwarts: Lesley aus ihrem Haus oder Brit aus Hufflepuff...

_Kannst Du da so sicher sein...? _

Snape hatte immer nur _Caryn _besonders beachtet. Allerdings wußte sie nichts darüber, wie er zum Beispiel Kathleen aus Slytherin behandelte. Und er hatte mit allen möglichen anderen Mädchen geschlafen...

_Nur_ Dich hat er geküßt, nur mit Dir sich wirklich eingelassen. Und Dich allein wird er in vier Tagen abholen, um mit DIR seine Ferien zu verbringen.

Ja. War das nicht so…?

„Caryn! Ich möchte Dir meine Freundin Lauren vorstellen! – Lauren: Das ist Caryn."

Mit einem Zucken war diese aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt. Lucas hatte seinen Arm stolz und besitzergreifend um seine _FREUNDIN_ gelegt, die widerwillig ihren Blick von dem strahlenden Jungen löste und Caryn liebenswürdig anlächelte. Selbstverständlich verschwendete _LAUREN_ keinen Gedanken daran, ob sie Grund hätte, eifersüchtig auf Caryn zu sein. Daß _sie_ die Begehrenswerteste aller Mädchen war, hatte sie bereits im Kindergarten gelernt.

_Wahrscheinlich war ich in einem ganz ähnlichen Kindergarten wie Du, in einer ganz ähnlichen Grundschule. Um dann in die ganz neue Welt der Zauberer einzutreten, von der Du noch immer nichts weißt…_

Caryn rief sich zur Ordnung und lächelte einigermaßen herzlich, während sie Lauren die Hand gab. Sie führte sich auf, als sei _sie _allen Ernstes _EIFERSÜCHTIG_ auf Lucas' Freundin!

_Er ist auch _mein_ Freund, ich verbringe Zeit mit ihm, wenn er nicht bei Dir ist und ich nicht bei Severus. Aber wir genießen diese Zeiten auch, oder, Lucas? – Während Du als seine FREUNDIN noch immer keinen Schimmer von seiner wahren Identität hast…_

„Schöne Ferien, Caryn! Genieß die Zeit mit Snape!" sagte Lucas leise, sich vertraulich zu ihr herüberbeugend, darauf bedacht, daß niemand den Namen _Snape _aufschnappen konnte.

„Genießt Euch auch!" antwortete Caryn und war jetzt – nach der verbindlichen Geste ihres Freundes – wirklich herzlich.

Die beiden waren wirklich ein schönes Paar, sie sahen sich so selten und würden noch so viele Hindernisse überwinden müssen als Wanderer zwischen den beiden Welten...

Wie immer wartete der _Fahrende Ritter _vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude auf Hogwarts-Schüler, die weiter von London entfernt wohnten. Caryn kümmerte sich nicht um die anderen, als sie ihren Schülerausweis abgab und ohne Fahrkarte einsteigen durfte. Gleichgültig suchte sie sich einen Sitzplatz am Fenster und guckte melancholisch hinaus.

Selbstverständlich fuhr sie in diesem Jahr _lieber_ nach Hause als sonst. Seit Jahren hatte sie sich gewünscht, endlich ihren geliebten Bruder wiederzusehen.

Michael und Caryn hatten sich früher – trotz ihrer Konkurrenz miteinander – immer nahe gestanden. Sobald Caryn nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatten sie sich regelmäßig geschrieben und sich auf die Ferien gefreut. Michael hatte sich allerdings zu Hause genauso unwohl gefühlt wie sie, und nach dem Tod ihres Vaters war er – sobald er achtzehn geworden war – ausgezogen, hatte die Schule abgebrochen und eine Ausbildung zum Tischler begonnen.

Nur einige Monate später hatte er seine jetzige Frau, Rose, kennengelernt, die im selben Betrieb gearbeitet hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Michael wirklich glücklich gewesen. In dieser Zeit hatte Caryn ihn in jeden Ferien einige Tage oder, im Sommer, zwei, drei Wochen besucht und sich wohl gefühlt bei dem jungen Paar. Nach seiner Ausbildung war Michael dann einige Monate arbeitslos gewesen. Und kurze Zeit später hatte Caryn in Hogwarts – sie war damals in der fünften Klasse gewesen – seine Eule erreicht, daß er mit Rose zusammen zu ihren Großeltern Willson nach Schweden gehen würde, wo sie beide Arbeit bei einem Zimmermann gefunden hatten.

Seitdem hatte Caryn die beiden nicht mehr gesehen, die Entfernung war einfach zu groß, Zeit und Geld zu knapp, um die weite Reise zu machen. Auch die Eulen brauchten so lange, daß ihre Briefe nicht mehr wirklich spontan waren. Und der Muggelpostdienst, der Muggelbriefe auf die Zaubererpost verteilte und umgekehrt, war teuer.

Schon lange war geplant gewesen, daß sie – wenn Caryn endlich ihre Appariererlaubnis haben würde – nach Schweden reisen und die junge Familie in ihrem täglichen Umfeld besuchen würde. Aber bis dahin würde es wieder Sommer sein. Der dritte seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Der unverhoffte Weihnachtsbesuch in diesem Jahr war schon aus dem Grund überfällig, weil Caryn ihre kleine Nichte Pia, die vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr auf die Welt gekommen war, noch nie gesehen hatte. Mittlerweile konnte das süße Baby von den Muggelphotographien bestimmt auch schon laufen!

Klar, sie freute sich darauf, ihre kleine Nichte endlich kennenzulernen. Und auf ein Wiedersehen mit dem Vater dieser Nichte.

_Den Du gar nicht als Michael erkennen wirst wahrscheinlich…_

Früher war er noch kein Vater _gewesen_. Früher – zu _ihrer_ Zeit, dachte Caryn beklommen – war er nur ihr Bruder gewesen. Naja, auch Roses Mann. Das war natürlich auch nicht leicht für Caryn gewesen – immerhin hatte sich der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben von ihrer Seite entfernt und war zu einer anderen Frau gegangen…

_Sag mal, SPINNST Du? Das klingt wie… zumindest nicht normal!_

Doch, natürlich war es _normal_ gewesen. Obwohl sich Michael und Caryn sich durch ihr schwieriges Elternhaus schon _besonders_ nahe gestanden hatten. Da hatte es besonders wehgetan, daß Michael sich verliebt hatte, geheiratet, ein Kind bekommen. All das war normal, na klar. Aber hatte das _so_ weit weg sein müssen?!

_DU warst diejenige, die zuerst gegangen ist. Zu Deinesgleichen. In die magische Welt._

Schwer war ihr der Weggang nach Hogwarts dennoch gefallen. Zumal sie sich dort lange Zeit genauso isoliert vorgekommen war wie in ihrer Kindheit in der Muggelwelt. Der Eulenwechsel mit Michael war lange Zeit das einzige in ihrem Leben gewesen, das sie aufrecht erhalten hatte.

Hatte er das überhaupt gewußt? – Daß _er_ _sie_ sehr vermißt hatte, das wußte Caryn. Daß sie ihn hier allein gelassen hatte. _Im Stich, _das hatte er nie gesagt. Gedacht vielleicht schon…

Ihre Briefe waren all die Jahre lang und informativ gewesen und hatten alles enthalten, was sich in ihrem jeweiligen Leben ereignet hatte. Arbeitssuche, das neue Haus, Pias Geburt, Großvaters neuester Trecker, der trockene Sommer: Von all dem hatte Caryn gehört. Andersherum hatte sie Michael natürlich von Charity und Lucas und Lauren – und von Severus berichtet – von ihm allerdings erst, _nachdem_ er sich für ihre Beziehung entschieden hatte. Und genau da lag der Hase im Pfeffer, wie Michael zu sagen pflegte – wie er zu sagen gepflegt HATTE, verbesserte sich Caryn. Ob er das heute noch tat, wußte sie nicht.

Über die ÄUßEREN Ereignisse im Leben des Anderen waren sie ausreichend informiert. Was das INNERE betraf, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle, diese Inhalte hatten mit den Jahren immer weniger Raum in ihren Briefen eingenommen.

_Ich bin so glücklich! Er ist der Mann, den ich immer wollte! _hatte Caryn über ihre Beziehung mit Severus geschrieben. _Ich habe solche Angst, daß er mich nicht liebt, _hatte sie weggelassen.

Und ihre Unruhe vor dem Öffnen Michaels Antwortbriefes, was dieser wohl dazu sagen würde, daß sie einen ihrer Lehrer liebte, über dessen Alter sie vorsichtshalber nichts geschrieben hatte, hatte sich auch als überflüssig herausgestellt: _Du bist ja fast erwachsen, _hatte Michael lediglich angemerkt. Und _Ich freue mich für Dich. _Sein _Bist Du sicher, daß er Dich nicht mißbraucht? _War von ihrem fernen Bruder sofort relativiert worden: _Aber ich habe Vertrauen in Deine Menschenkenntnis, daß Du auf so einen nicht hereingefallen wärest!_

Was wäre ihm in seinem Schweden auch anderes übrig geblieben? Beschützen können hätte er sie ja doch nicht! Er hatte nicht sehen können, wie Caryn beim Lesen knallrot geworden war, heilfroh darüber, mit ihrer Eröffnung ihrer Beziehung solange gewartet zu haben, bis Severus die _Anderen _in ihrem Kopf entmachtet hatte!

So hatte sie sich damals hingesetzt und ihrem Bruder geantwortet auf dessen Aufforderung: _Erzähl mir mehr von ihm!_

_Er ist ein Todesser gewesen und wird es wieder werden müssen, wenn Voldemort zurückkommt, _war geworden zu _Ob wir zusammenbleiben werden, kann man natürlich noch nicht wissen, aber ich liebe ihn sehr!_

_Er hat in seinem Leben schon viel durchgemacht, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals so weit auf mich einlassen kann, daß er mich lieben kann, _hatte sie ersetzt durch _Er kann zuweilen ein bißchen schwierig sein, aber das wirst Du ja erleben, wenn Ihr Euch mal kennenlernt._

Haha, wenn sie sich das allein vorgestellt hatte! Der stille, nette, introvertierte, liebevolle Michael hätte sich einen wie Lucas für Caryn gewünscht. Bestimmt nicht einen finsteren, sarkastischen, seine Menschenverachtung zur Schau stellenden schwarzen Zauberer, der ihrer Familie zu verstehen gab, daß diese ihm so widerwärtig und nervtötend war wie der gesamte Rest der Welt – Caryn für _deren_ Augen nur sehr dezent ausgenommen. Der in der Öffentlichkeit ihr allerhöchstens einen für alle anderen unscheinbaren _ernsten_ Blick zukommen ließ, der für sie jedoch so unermeßlich wertvoll war und sie auf der Stelle…

Langsam entließ sie aufgestaute Luft aus ihrer Brust. Wie Severus sie heute morgen angesehen hatte! Daß er überhaupt dort gewesen war! _Zufällig?_ – Quatsch, selbstverständlich hatte er sie in voller Absicht angesprochen. _Soo _angesprochen. So… heimlich unheimlich erotisch, daß sie noch jetzt… für ihn zerfloß… Natürlich schaffte auch der nächste tiefe Seufzer keinerlei Abhilfe. Schon eher…

…daß Michael und Severus sich Mittwoch wohl kurz sehen würden. Das war einer der Momente, die Caryn nicht herbeizusehnen imstande war. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Liebsten lieber gleich im Garten abfangen…?

Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser daran getan, ihrem Bruder mehr von ihren Schwierigkeiten mit Severus zu erzählen, dann wäre er wenigstens ein Stück weit auf ihn vorbereitet gewesen…

Ja, es gab viel Ungesagtes zwischen ihr und Michael. Vieles, das in Briefen problemlos hatte ignoriert werden können. Würde all das jetzt zwischen ihnen stehen, wenn sie sich nach so langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder gegenüberstehen würden? Zumal Caryn ihn enttäuschen mußte, indem sie sich schon am Mittwoch von ihrem Liebsten entführen lassen würde? Und ihre Begegnung mit Michael nicht in Ruhe und unter vier Augen stattfinden würde, sondern inmitten der Trostlosigkeit des Weihnachtsfestes im Hause Willson? Angenehm würden die kommenden Tage wahrlich nicht werden...

Der fahrende Ritter bog in die Hauptstraße ein, in die die Straße ihres Elternhauses mündete. Jäh durchflutete sie Enttäuschung: Die Bushaltestelle war leer.

_Was hast Du denn erwartet?!_

Sonst war Caryn schon lange nicht mehr überrascht gewesen, daß niemand sie an der Haltestelle erwartete. Früher, als Michael noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte, war er stets hier gewesen. Auch wenn der Zeitpunkt ihrer Ankunft nie voraussagbar gewesen war. Sie war ihm so wichtig gewesen, daß er das Warten in Kauf genommen hatte. Weil er sich auf sie gefreut hatte. Weil er ihr eine Freude hatte machen wollen. Nun, das war heute offensichtlich nicht mehr so.

_Was erwartest Du denn? Diese Zeit, daß Ihr für Euch das Zentrum der Welt wart, ist lange vergangen!_

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann war Michael schon sehr lange nicht mehr wirklich ihr Zentrum gewesen. Seit sie sich in Hogwarts eingelebt hatte, um genau zu sein. Michael hatte sie abgeholt, sie waren sich in die Arme gefallen, sie waren Hand in Hand nach Hause gegangen – und Caryn hatte ihm begeistert von Hogwarts vorgeschwärmt. Ihn hatte spüren lassen, daß sie dorthin gehörte, zu den anderen Menschen, die so waren wie sie. Sie _hatte _dorthin gehört. Egal wie sehr ihr großer Bruder ihr am Herzen gelegen hatte – es war Hogwarts, nach dem sie sich zurückgesehnt hatte, lange bevor die Ferien vorbei gewesen waren.

_Hättest Du Deine Identität als Hexe etwa aufgeben sollen, um zu Hause bei Michael zu bleiben?!._

Natürlich nicht. Und das hätte er auch niemals gewollt! Und alles daran gesetzt, sie von einem solchen Entschluß abzubringen. – Doch es war halt nicht verwunderlich, daß sie sich unabwendbar immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten. Um schließlich jeder für sich erwachsen zu werden.

_Ich gehöre zu Severus und er zu Rose und Pia. Und das ist völlig normal für Geschwister._

Auch wenn besagte Zugehörigkeit von ihrer Seite aus ein Wunschtraum war, war es so unanzweifelbar richtig. Jeder der Geschwister hatte sein eigenes Leben. Sie _konnte_ nicht mehr _erwarten_, daß Michael sie vom Bus abholte!

Wie jedes Mal wenn Caryn zu Weihnachten die Straße ihrer Kindheit betrat, war das Bedürfnis nach Michael plötzlich übergroß. Und gleich würde sie ihn _sehen_…? Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte.

Vor ihrem Elternhaus blieb sie stehen. Die Pforte zum Vorgarten stand offen, wie sie es immer tat, auch nachdem die Zwillinge zu groß waren, um im Garten zu spielen. Früher hatten immer Puppenwagen und Bobbycars auf den kleinen Rasenflächen herumgelegen. Ihre Mutter hatte sich immer darüber aufgeregt, daß ihre Kinder nicht in der Lage waren, ihre Sachen nach Gebrauch wieder wegzuräumen. Aber eigentlich war es ihr gleichgültig gewesen.

Eigentlich war ihr _alles _gleichgültig gewesen. Außer ihrem Mann. Dem sie nicht hatte helfen können. Und deswegen auch nichts _anderes_ gewollt hatte. Nicht einmal ihre gemeinsamen Kinder.

Nach Vaters Tod hatte sie nach mehreren Aufenthalten in psychiatrischen Kliniken, wo sie ihre Depressionen in den Griff hatte bekommen wollen, eine Therapie angefangen bei einem Mann, der von da an der Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens geworden war. Jonathan hier, Jonathan da. Eine intelligente Frau wie ihre Mutter verbrauchte ihre gesamte Energie damit, für einen unerreichbaren Mann zu schwärmen und ihm hinterherzulaufen, obwohl sie genau wußte, daß sie ihn niemals bekommen konnte. –

Na, mein Mädchen? Kommt Dir das nicht bekannt vor?...

NEIN! Nein, das war nicht dasselbe! Severus… liebte sie…? Zumindest war sie ihm wichtig, sehr wichtig. Er ließ sie an sich heran. Mehr und mehr. Immer fürsorglicher wurde er. Und er hatte sich darauf eingelassen, seine Ferien mit ihr zu verbringen. Würde sie in wenigen Tagen hier herausholen!

_DAS IST NICHT „UNERREICHBAR"!_

Noch immer stand sie vor der Gartenpforte. Also los: umschalten auf Michael.

_**Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht**_

**Caryn**

Caryn mochte ihren Schlüssel nicht benutzen. Stattdessen klingelte sie. Es dauerte lange, ehe die massive Haustür geöffnet wurde.

„Hallo, mein Schatz!" behauptete ihre Mutter. Sie trat zur Seite, um ihre ältere Tochter hereinzulassen. Ihr hellgrauer Jogginganzug wies mehrere Flecken auf den Oberschenkeln auf, ihr an sich noch relativ faltenfreies Gesicht wirkte grau und müde, was durch die ausgeprägten Tränensäcke noch verstärkt wurde. Und warum hätte sie sich schminken und anziehen sollen, wenn sie nicht imstande gewesen war, sich um ihr bestimmt seit einer Woche ungewaschenes Haar zu kümmern?

„Hallo, Mutter", erwiderte Caryn mißtrauisch – wo war Michael? – wurde jedoch erst einmal durch den Geruch des Hauses abgelenkt, zu dem sie schon so lange nicht mehr gehörte. Dann sahen sich die beiden Frauen verlegen an. Keine hatte das Bedürfnis, die andere zu umarmen, während beide das Gefühl hatten, dieses Bedürfnis haben zu müssen.

_Wir lieben uns halt nicht, was soll's? _

Aber von Hogwarts aus schien Caryn die Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter eindeutig einfacher, als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Ihr vergeblich suchender Rundumblick bestätigte ihre Befürchtung. Wenn Michael und seine Familie bereits gestern, wie geplant, angereist wären, hätte Caryn ihre Mutter nicht in diesem Zustand vorgefunden. Ganz abgesehen davon, daß in diesem Augenblick ein Kleinkind auf sie zugetappt wäre, eine besorgte Mama hinter sich, die ihr Kleines vor dem Sturz über die Schwelle bewahren wollte, ein still schauender Michael hätte im Hintergrund gestanden… Sie sah ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht. Diese tat nichts. Sagte nichts. Es war doch wohl nichts passiert? Doch kein Autounfall? Oder…

„Wo ist Michael?" fragte sie scharf die stumme Person, welche jetzt lediglich auf die Treppenstufen nach oben deutete. Dort lag ein Muggelbrief. Caryn nahm ihn in die Hand und erkannte ihren Namen unter dieser Adresse – in Michaels Schrift. _Ein Glück! Er lebte! _Daneben ein stilisiertes Auge, aus dem ein kleiner gezeichneter Tropfen fiel, welcher mit einem Kreuz durchgestrichen war. _Er hat abgesagt! _durchzuckte sie mit grenzenloser Enttäuschung. Gefolgt von einem irrationalen Gefühl der Erleichterung, welches ihre Bestürzung und Traurigkeit sofort überdeckte. _Dieses schwierige Wiedersehen ist auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. _Über das kleine Piktogramm streichend, lächelte sie zärtlich. Immerhin hatte er ihr extra geschrieben und nicht lediglich ihre Mutter den Inhalt seines Anrufs ausrichten lassen. Sie würde diesen Aufschub nutzen und ihren Briefkontakt zu ihrem Bruder intensivieren. Um ihre Beziehung erst wieder tragfähiger zu machen, bevor sie einander gegenüberstehen würden. Und das nächste Mal würde sie auch genug Zeit für ihn haben und nicht die ganze Zeit an Severus denken.

_Dann werdet ihr nämlich schon nicht mehr zusammen sein!_

Das würde man noch sehen! Erst einmal würde sie in Ruhe Michaels Brief lesen – und beantworten, solange sie sich noch in der Nähe von Muggelbriefkästen aufhielt!

„_Noch_ ist Dein Zimmer für Dich da."

Das sagte ihre Mutter jedes Mal, wenn Caryn das Haus betrat, und jedes Mal klang es vorwurfsvoll und so, als sei es endgültig das letzte Mal. Dabei wußten Mutter und Tochter, daß die Ältere es ohnehin nicht auf die Reihe bekommen würde, Caryns Zimmer aufzulösen und neu zu gestalten. Dennoch war Caryn klar, daß sie mit ihrem treulosen Auszug in die wahnsinnige Welt der Magie, die dem Rest der Familie verwehrt war, das Recht auf Mitgliedschaft hier verwirkt hatte.

Genaugenommen hatte sie diese Mitgliedschaft niemals gehabt. Als _das verrückte Mädchen_ hatte sie nach Ansicht ihrer Familie ihr ganzes Leben lang ihre Angehörigen wieder und wieder mit hineingezogen in diese magische Welt, hatte diese fremden Zauberer kommen lassen, um ihre Dummheiten wieder gut zu machen. Und in den Augen der Mutter war es nicht zuletzt auf den ewigen Ärger mit Caryn zurückzuführen, daß ihr Mann seine Depressionen nicht hatte überwinden können.

_Ich weiß, daß das nicht wahr ist. Ich weiß es. Kein Kind ist schuld, wenn es den Eltern schlecht geht. _

Aber haben die klugen Psychologen, die derartige Wahrheiten verbreiten, auch eine Ahnung von Zauberern und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien?

Caryn zwang sich, an Charity zu denken. Genau über dies Thema hatten sie gesprochen. Das Schicksal, als Fremder in der eigenen Familie zu leben. Als schwierig, beängstigend, beneidenswert empfunden zu werden.

Sie war nicht daran schuld gewesen, daß ihr Vater kein glückliches Leben hatte führen können. Sie war an überhaupt nichts hier schuld.

Schnell stieg sie die steile Treppe in dem engen Treppenhaus hinauf, die zu den vier kleinen Schlafzimmern im ersten Stock führte. Das frühere Elternschlafzimmer, in dem noch das Ehebett stand und seit nunmehr fünf Jahren die Klamotten ihres Vaters im Schrank hingen, das gemeinsame Zimmer der Zwillinge, Michaels Zimmer – ebenso unberührt wie Caryns. Eine Momentaufnahme eines Lebens vor Vaters Tod. Wie eine leblose Muggelphotographie, die in ihrem Rahmen verstaubte...

Caryns Zimmertür quietschte noch genau wie immer, und sie betrat ihr altes Reich. Erleichtert schloß sie die Tür hinter sich und war in der vertrauten Sicherheit ihrer Kindheitsdinge. Alles war unverändert und würde das bleiben, bis _sie _sich dazu entschied, es zu ändern: Ihr geliebter Schreibtisch, ihr Bett, der Blick aus dem Fenster in den hinteren Garten mit den Obstbäumen und auf das Nachbargrundstück ihrer einzigen Kindheitsfreundin Kathleen, die schon lange nicht mehr hier wohnte. Hier hatte sie früher stundenlang gesessen und von ihrem zukünftigen Leben in Hogwarts geträumt...

Caryn ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und streckte sich aus. Ein wohliges Seufzen ließ ein wenig der Anspannung der anstrengenden Reise entweichen. Ihre Augen suchten automatisch die Astlochformationen in den Holzpanelen an der Zimmerdecke. Nach vier Monaten war sie wieder an dem Ort, den sie von allen auf der Welt am wenigsten vermißte. Und diesmal war ihr Widerwillen, hier sein zu müssen, noch ausgeprägter als früher. Ihr Leben hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit komplett erneuert. In einer Weise, die sie, als sie das letzte Mal hier gelegen hatte, für schier unmöglich gehalten hätte.

Hatte sie in den letzten Sommerferien an Severus gedacht? – Auf der Stelle sprudelte ihre gesamte _unbändige Liebe_ in ihr wie ein eingesperrter Springbrunnen. Ja, sie _hatte_ an ihn gedacht. Das mit ihrem _unbändigen Haß_ auf ihn rechtfertigend, hatte sie sich oft vorgestellt, was er wohl tue, wenn er nicht Lehrer sein mußte. Ob er wohl manchmal lächele oder gar lache. Ob es Dinge gab, die er mochte. Ob er gar eine Geliebte habe.

_Er hat eine von diesen Anderen gehabt... _Nein, in den Sommerferien nicht. Nicht _mehr_. – Und was hatte sie herausgefunden?

Schon VOR ihrem Apparierunfall – und das hieß, bereits im letzten Schuljahr! – hatte er sich Gedanken über sie gemacht. Ihre Schülerakte gelesen. Damals schon hatte er – nach eigenen Angaben! – gewußt, daß es mit ihr etwas Ernsteres sein würde... Bevor sie selbst überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, sich ernsthaft in ihn zu verlieben...

Hatte _er_ an _sie_ gedacht, während sie letzten Sommer hier auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte?

Caryns Hand wanderte, von diesem erregenden Gedanken getrieben, zwischen ihre Beine.

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr! Ich begehre Dich so wahnsinnig! Oh Severus! Ich will Dich! Deine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen. Ohne Zögern. Ohne Erbarmen. Weil DU es brauchst… Weil DU brauchst, daß ICH es brauche… Weil ich es so sehr brauche…DICH brauche!!_

Sie brauchte ihn. Und sie HATTE ihn… Und er sie… auch damals schon…? Im letzten Sommer…. sie hier an ihn denkend… an ihren unerreichbaren, undurchschaubaren, faszinierenden Lehrer. Dieser unantastbare Mann hatte sich seine Schülerin vorgestellt, wie er… sie berühren würde… seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken… sie dort hinlegen, zwischen ihre Beine, wo jetzt ihre eigene lag… ihren schon von Feuchtigkeit schwimmenden Schoß tastend…Ihre Hand sollte SEINE sein, _seine_ Hand, die…Die Hosen mußten weg, ihre Arme brauchten IHN, sich an ihm festzuklammern… nicht von ihrer Lust auf ihn weggespült zu werden… _Ich will Dich so sehr! So sehr, daß ich es kaum aushalte… _Nur das Kopfkissen war da für ihre Arme, sämtliche Decken rieben an ihrer nackten, nassen Scham, ihre freigelegten Brustwarzen an der rauen Oberfläche der Überdecke… Sie begehrte ihn so sehr… _IHN, _so unendlich erregend… seine unerbittlichen, unergründlichen schwarzen Augen… die er auf ihr ruhen ließ, während er… denselben Bildern nachhing wie Caryn jetzt… Seine Augen auf ihr… Während er hart für sie war… während sein hartes Glied unter all seinen Roben den Stoff seiner Hose spannte, es sich in seiner Härte nach ihr sehnte, nach IHREN Händen, nach IHRER Feuchtigkeit… wie er… nach ihr gierte wie sie… nach ihm… in diesem Augenblick… nach ihren Körpern aneinander…seinem Mund in ihrem … gierte nach dem Druck seiner Lippen… wie seine Zunge… in sie… in sie stieß… wieder… Ihr Stöhnen dasselbe… wie wenn seine empfindlichste Spitze endlich… an ihren weit geöffneten Eingang tickt endlich…Der Hunger zu groß … danach, endlich seinen harten Penis… groß… in ihre feuchte, warme Vagina zu stoßen… zu stoßen, bis seine Eichel so tief wie möglich in ihr war. Zu stoßen. So tief wie möglich. Zu stoßen, bis sie beide nichts anderes mehr wollten. Nichts anderes als seine schnelleren und immer tieferen und schnelleren Stöße in sie. In sie hinein. Um in sie hinein seinen Samen zu pumpen, zu pumpen, _PUMPEN,_ wie das jetzt ihre unausgefüllte, unbefriedigte Scheide tat um das, was nicht einmal _SEINE _Finger waren, was NICHTS war, nichts von ihm, von IHM, den sie jetzt so dringend dicht bei sich benötigte, damit er sie küssen und festhalten sollte, ihr Halt geben in dieser fremden, lieblosen Welt, die schon so lange nicht mehr ihre eigene war.

Was er ihr verweigerte. Sie sollte sich nicht an ihn gewöhnen. Für ihre begrenzte Zeit. Caryn war allein. Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe und drängte die Tränen zurück. Sie war allein, und sie würde das wieder sein.

Die heimliche und vorübergehende Geliebte des Meisters für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, seine Geliebte, diesich nicht vorübergehend FÜHLTE_. _Die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, je wieder etwas anderes zu tun, als ihn zu lieben. Bei ihm sein zu wollen. An IHN zu denken bei allem, was sie tat.

Ob er jetzt wirklich an sie dachte? –

Dachte ein Severus Snape an seine abwesende Geliebte? Für ihn waren diese vier Tage ohne sie kein Problem. Für ihn war kein Problem, sie im nächsten Sommer zu verlassen. Sie wegzuschicken.

„_Das habe ich nicht gesagt, und ich will es auch nicht."_

Er wollte sie nicht wegschicken. Und würde es dennoch tun. _Eine Frage der Selbstdisziplin, _würde er sagen. Um auszudrücken, daß es auch ihm nicht leicht fallen würde. Doch, das wußte sie. Das konnte sie sehen, erfahren, fühlen, wenn er sie umarmte. Wenn sie ihn lächeln machte. Weich. Entspannt. Es kam immer öfter vor, daß sie es wußte. _Er liebt mich. _

_Selbst DAS wird ihn nicht daran hindern. Das zu tun, was er denkt, das er tun muß. Das zu sein, was er für sein Schicksal hält. ALLEIN._

Und genau das hielt ihn davon ab, sie wirklich zu lieben. Dieses Wissen darum, daß er ihnen keine Zukunft gab, hinderte ihn daran, sich ihr wirklich hinzugeben.

Und gerade hingeben WOLLTE er sich nicht. Unabhängig von allen Vernunftserwägungen war es sein _Bedürfnis, _allein zu sein. Unabhängig. Sicher vor Enttäuschungen. Er _wollte_ Caryn nicht heiraten, daran hatte er nie einen Zweifel gelassen. Er fühlte sich _wohl_ allein. –

Aber hatte er nicht VON SICH AUS geplant, diese Ferien zusammen mit ihr zu verbringen?

_Geplant. Getan hätte er das nicht, wenn Du ihn nicht gefragt hättest._

WUßTE sie das? Wer hätte das mit Sicherheit sagen können? Womöglich hatte er sich bloß nicht getraut, sie seinerseits zu fragen?

Naja, wenn er keine Lust auf Caryn gehabt hätte, hätte er die Ferien allein in Hogwarts verbracht. Obwohl… er wollte vielleicht einfach zu seinem Ferienhaus. Vielleicht hatte er nur Begleitung dorthin gewollt?

_Ein Professor Snape, der BEGLEITUNG will?!_

Caryn seufzte, weil es ihr nicht gelang, darüber zu grinsen.

Er hatte sich darauf eingelassen, seine Ferien mit ihr zu verbringen. Über seine Motive wußte sie nichts. Nur daß es eigentlich untypisch für ihn war. _Äußerst untypisch._ Aber er hatte ihr zugesagt, sie abzuholen und die Tage bis Neujahr mit ihr zu verbringen. Schön würde das sein. Wunderschön. Sie beide ganz allein zusammen. In einer Umgebung, wo sie das sein durften. Wo Caryn träumen konnte, daß sie es bleiben würden…

Und er sie _daran_ hindern müßte?

War ihm bewußt, daß er sich unvernünftig verhielt? Daß diese Ferien sie einander wiederum näher brächten? Daß sie ein kleines Stück _zusammenleben_ würden? Daß er Caryn immer weniger loswerden würde? Sie gefährlicher für ihn machte?

Eigentlich war es unverantwortlich von ihm zu kommen. Es war ihm eigentlich _unmöglich _zu kommen.

_Nein! Das will ich nicht! Ich will nicht vier Tage in Angst sein!!_

Nein, sie würde sich nicht verrückt machen! Das hatte auch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Caryn zerrte die Decke zwischen ihren Beinen hervor und suchte nach ihren Hosen. Zog sich an. Ordnete das Bett wieder. Holte tief Luft.

_Kannst Du Dir einen unzuverlässigen Severus Snape vorstellen?!_

Naja… wenn es ihm sehr schlecht ginge…? Das war sehr lange nicht eingetreten, aber theoretisch…? Zumal er ja jetzt erlebte, wie… _ruhig _es ohne sie war?

_NEIN! Schluß jetzt! Jetzt liest Du endlich Michaels Brief, und danach nutz die Zeit hier aus – dann vergeht sie auch schneller – und konzentrier Dich auf Deine Familie. _

Zumindest den Zwillingen könnte sie eine Chance geben!

_**Eine Frage der Selbstdisziplin**_

**Severus Sonnabend, 23.3**

Das war genau das gewesen, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Bereiten _müßte. _Diese vermaledeite Schwäche. Nicht daß es sein Bedürfnis gewesen war, Caryn noch einmal zu sehen, bevor sie das Schloß für die Ferien verließ. Aus dem Alter war er heraus. Was _ihn_ betraf, hätte er sich das selbstverständlich verkneifen können, keine Frage. Nur daß diese Schwäche gerade darin bestand, DAS nicht zu _wollen._

Weil es ZU verlockend war, Caryn mit _so_ wenig _so_ glücklich zu machen. Bedrückt über ihren Abschied von IHM – wunderbar genug – hatte sie, sich selbst malträtierend, mit ihrem Koffer abgequält. Und allein seine, Severus', Stimme hatte von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ihr berühmtes inneres Strahlen entfacht. Hatte das Feuer wieder genährt, das sie miteinander verband. Das nicht erlöschen wollte. Das zuweilen _Wind_ ausgesetzt war – das schon. Und meist aus _seinen_ Richtungen. – Das bisher jedoch alle Wetter unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Ein Feuer, das so empfänglich war für Sauerstoff in Form nur eines Blickes, nur eines neutral dahingeworfenen Satzes von ihm – und im folgenden Moment brannte Caryn lichterloh. Mußte das Strahlen aus ihrem Gesicht wegzensieren. Das Schäumen ihrer Gefühle für ihn, die sie dazu bringen wollten, sich auf direktem Weg in seine Arme zu begeben. _Ich liebe Dich wahnsinnig _auszusprechen. Und, wenn das nicht möglich war, so wie heute Morgen, mit roten – von _ihm_ geröteten – Wangen glücklich von dannen zu ziehen. Für vier Tage. Was ihr als _viel_ erschien. Was sie ihn umso intensiver vermissen machen würde, lächelte er nach innen. Ein durchaus anregender Gedanke…

_Du sollst Dich nicht anregen lassen, sondern Deinen kühlen Kopf wiederfinden!_

Das war zweifellos richtig. Für ihn war es unbedingt notwendig, daß er sich an eine seiner herausragendsten Eigenschaften erinnerte: Die Selbstdisziplin.

Jetzt saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete.

_Ja, Severus, das merkt auch jeder, der Dich hier Löcher in die Luft starren sieht!_

Unwillkürlich räusperte er sich. Schon wieder hatte er seinen Namen als _Sivírus _gedacht. _Meine Güte, willst Du so zurückbleiben, wenn sie weg ist? Als… _

„Se-ve-rus", sprach er ordnungsgemäß aus.

_Ordnungsgemäß_? So wie seine Mutter seinen Namen ausgesucht hatte. Seine Großmutter hatte diesen nie gemocht und in Sevy abgewandelt. Abwehrend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Erinnerte sich im selben Moment an Caryns Finger, wie sie von ihrem zärtlichen Gesicht geleitet worden waren in seines, um diese Mimik wegzuwischen.

War denn nicht angemessen, sich von einer Person _benennen_ zu lassen, der er wirklich wichtig war?

_Wichtig gewesen sein würde._

Bei Merlin! Seine ewig negativen Gedanken gingen ihm wahrlich auf die Nerven. _Jetzt_ liebte Caryn ihn – _sehr_ – und sie hatte ihm einen neuen Namen gegeben. Den er mochte. Den er so gerne hörte, wenn sie eifrig mit ihm sprach über irgendetwas… Oder wenn sie unter ihm hauchte… _Sivírus…_

Sein Gesicht verzog sich in dem Maße, in dem ihre Stimme seinen Leib durchfuhr. Heiß. Ihn tief Luft holen ließ. Hart werden.

_Nur weil sie in Deinem Kopf Deinen Namen sagt?! Nachdem es gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden her ist, daß Du sie besessen und Deinen Samen in sie gespritzt hast! _

DAS war jetzt eindeutig NICHT notwendig. Er zupfte an seiner Hose. Öffnete seinen Gehrock und streckte sich, um sich der kühlen Luft um ihn herum auszusetzen. Seufzte.

_Caryn. _

Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Platz. Allein daraufhin würde sie jetzt ihren Kopf heben. Nur durch seine Augen auf ihr brachte er sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Seinen Blick einzufangen. Mit aufflackernden Augen. Flackernd vor Lust auf ihn. Auf ihn und alles, was er mit ihr zu tun gedachte…

Er stöhnt gequält. Nicht widerwillig. Nicht um die Bilder wegzustöhnen. Diese Bilder wollte er. _Caryn wollte er. In diesem Augenblick die pure Lust._ Seine Lust an der Macht, die sie ihm über sie gab. Die Lust daran, wie er sie ihn wollen machen konnte, indem er sie nur ansah. Indem er sie nur ansah, konnte er ihre Pupillen sich öffnen lassen wie ihre Lippen, aber auch ihren Schoß. Öffnen für ihn. _Bereits jetzt, ohne daß er sie berührt hat. Bevor er sie berühren wird. Alles aus ihr schreit nach seinem steifen Glied in ihr, schreit nach seinen Stößen in sie; Stöße, die er ihr noch nicht gewähren wird. Und sie weiß das. Auch wenn er sie noch zappeln lassen wird, Caryn weiß, daß das alles ist, wonach es ihn verlangt: In sie zu stoßen. Nach ihrer Feuchte um seinen harten Schaft. Nach ihrem Muttermund an seiner geschwollenen Eichel. Dagegen stoßen. In sie hinein. Stoßen. Wieder. Und wieder. Caryn… Sein hilflos pulsierender Penis braucht ihre Grenze, außer seiner eigenen Hand ist nichts da… _

Er mußte Atem schöpfen.Der Stoff der viel zu engen Hose spannte unerträglich, und der unspezifische Druck seiner Hand von außen half da wenig. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinem Stuhl.

Sonst wäre er spätestens jetzt zurückgerutscht, wenn seine Erektion ihm zu schmerzhaft wurde. Damit hätte er Caryn wie an einer langen unsichtbaren Leine auf die Füße gezogen, hätte sie mit großen, glänzenden Augen… einem nach seinem Kuß schreienden Mund… mit aufgeweichten Knien einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf ihn zukommen lassen. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen… auf ihren mitleiderregenden zittrigen Beinen… zu beiden Seiten ihrer Scham… bereit für ihn… rot… prall… weich… feucht… duftend…

Das ihn durchziehende Verlangen danach, nach IHR, fühlte sich süß an. _Arbeit?! Es waren Ferien! _Und er wollte die Bilder von Caryn pur in seinem Kopf. Er zog seine Hand aus seiner geöffneten Hose. Die Beine ebenso steif wie er dazwischen, erhob Severus sich schwerfällig und verließ sein Büro in Richtung Bett.

_Ist das Dein Ernst?! Du wolltest die Gelegenheit ergreifen und Dich in Unabhängigkeit üben! Und nun liegst Du hier, die Hand an Deinem Schwanz und holst Dir in Gedanken an SIE…?!_

Das war ja nun kein Grund, ausfallend zu werden! Trotzig beließ er seine Hand, wo sie sich befand. Er hatte von Zeit zu Zeit immer einmal wieder masturbiert. _Früher_. Und wenn schon. Daran war nichts Verwerfliches. Und welche Phantasien er dazu bemühte, ging ja wohl niemanden etwas an!

_Du bemühst Dich nicht um Phantasien, Du VERMIßT Caryn! Du liegst hier herum und tust nichts anderes als an sie zu denken und sie hierher zu sehnen. Und das ist nicht vernünftig._

Caryn war nun einmal die erotischste Frau, die er sich denken konnte. Das war nun einmal so.

_Und das wird sich bis zum Sommer kaum ändern._

Nein, das wird es nicht.

Er entfernte seine Hand von seinem erschlaffenden Glied.

_Es wird Dir das Herz brechen, sie gehen zu lassen._

Severus schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und begab sich unter die Dusche.

**Severus Sonntag, 24.12. HP3 **

So war es besser. So hatte er es sich vorgenommen. Zumal er auch wirklich _Lust_ dazu hatte!

Einen ruhigen Abend auf seinem Sofa zu verbringen, gemütlich mit einem guten Buch, das er schon lange zu lesen vorgehabt hatte, und einer guten Flasche Wein. Da Caryn als Schülerin selbstredend keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Wein genossen. Denn wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, hatte er dementsprechend mehr zu tun und danach irgendwie nie genug Lust auf sein Lieblingsgetränk, um sich aufzuraffen und in seinen Weinkeller zu begeben…

Wie auch immer! Heute hatte er das getan und einen – mit der neuartigen Sonnenmagietechnik produzierten – schottischen Rotwein mitgebracht, der von Minerva hoch gelobt worden war. Nun, ob das aus reinem Patriotismus geschehen war, würde er gleich feststellen. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ er sich auf dem wahrhaftig bequemen Möbelstück nieder, das für ihn wohl immer mit den beiden Frauen verbunden sein würde, die für ihn Geborgen- und Behaglichkeit bedeuteten. Die er beide in seinem Leben zusammenbringen würde, indem er Caryn an den Ort seiner Großmutter nahm… Der Abend, an dem er gemeinsam mit Caryn die gemütlichen Möbel gezaubert hatte, war für ihn noch immer…

_LESEN wolltest Du!_

Severus schlug das oberste Buch auf und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Vielleicht sollte er doch erst das andere…?

Es war wirklich sehr angenehm, endlich einmal wieder uneingeschränkt _Ruhe _zu haben. Endlich einmal würde er sich wirklich auf ein Buch einlassen können. Es genießen, sich dessen Inhalt einverleiben, wie er es früher getan hatte. Bevor SIE in seinem Leben eingenistet hatte und ihn mehr interessierte als seine Bücher… Indem Caryn ihn…

_Severus! Konzentrier Dich in Dreiteufelsnamen!_ _Du hast einen Abend vor Dir, wie er für Dich immer ideal war! Nutz ihn endlich!_

SO WÜRDE ES NACH SCHULJAHRESENDE _IMMER_ SEIN.

_Es ist ja wohl kein Problem für Dich, allein zu sein. Du bist an drei Abenden pro Woche allein! _Mit der Vorfreude auf den folgenden._ Immer hast Du GERN allein gelebt! Du mußt Dich nur wieder daran gewöhnen!_

Entnervt schlug er das Buch zu und legte sich resigniert in die Kissen zurück, seine Gesichtshaut mit den Hände an den Schläfen dehnend. Dieser Zustand war besorgniserregend. Er müßte das ändern. Dringend. Er mußte sich dringend wieder unabhängiger machen.

_Wie praktisch! Dazu wird Euer gemeinsamer Urlaub bestimmt erstklassig beitragen!_

Spontan sprang er vom Sofa auf. Rauschte ins Schlafzimmer. Oder erst einmal in die Küche. Ein Tee war vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. Es war alles überhaupt kein Problem. Er machte da aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Alles was er brauchte, war nur ein Bruchteil seiner alten Selbstdisziplin! Eine Kraft, über die er immer im Überfluß verfügt hatte. Eine solche Charaktereigenschaft konnte sich ja wohl kaum in Luft aufgelöst haben.

„Es ist nur eine Frage des WILLENS", sprach er laut aus, während er das genau erforschte Trudeln der Teeblätter beobachtete. Welches er Caryn erklärt hatte, obwohl sie daran gar interessiert gewesen war. Auch wenn sie an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte mit Augen, in denen er hatte lesen können, wie sie ihn…

„Du liebe Güte, Se-ve-rus!" Diesmal hatte er an die richtige Aussprache gedacht. _Lesen sollst Du, aber in einem Buch! DU WILLST EIN BUCH LESEN! Herrgott, noch mal!_

Entschlossen entfernte er die Teeblätter aus der Kanne, ließ diese vor sich her zum Sofa schweben, sein Stövchen mit der anderen Hand mitnehmend, und entzündete das unerschöpfliche Teelicht mittels Zauberstab. Dann füllte er auf Muggelart sein Glas Wein, aus dem er nur einen Schluck genommen hatte, bis zum Rand auf und leerte es auf Ex. Jetzt würde es gehen.

Er setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa, schlug das Buch auf und las den bereits viermal gelesenen ersten Satz des ersten Kapitels über _Die magischen Kräfte des Penicillins in unterschiedlichen Zubereitungen und Kombinationen_.

_Na also! Geht doch!_

Befriedigt las er den Satz ein zweites Mal.

_**Weihnachtsqualen**_

**Severus Montag, 25.3 **

Albus Dumbledore hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, daß er Severus persönlich in die Große Halle schleifen würde, wenn dieser sich dem Weihnachtsessen dort entzöge. Daß alle um Weihnachten einen derartigen Wirbel veranstalteten, der rechtfertigte, sich über die Bedürfnisse derjenigen hinwegzusetzen, denen dieses hehre Fest nichts bedeutete, war ihm schon immer zuwider gewesen...

Zähneknirschend fügte Snape sich in sein Schicksal und war entschlossen, wenigstens das gute Essen zu genießen und das Pottertrio auszublenden, sich ansonsten nicht an irgendwelchen Interaktionen zu beteiligen und so schnell wie möglich wieder in seine Räume zu verschwinden.

Doch natürlich machte sein werter Direktor seinem Ruf als partyversessener Idiot alle Ehre und Severus einen Strich durch diese Rechnung, indem ersterer ihn nötigte, einen dieser lächerlichen Knallbonbons zu öffnen, die überall herumlagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der alte Mann seine ehrfurchteinflößende Zauberkraft allein zu dem Zweck entfremdet, Severus zu ärgern, indem er ihn mittels eines ähnlichen Exemplars im Knallbonbon an den Hexenhut von Longbottoms Großmutter erinnerte. Daß er nicht der einzige mit dieser Assoziation war, zeigte sich deutlich an den durchweg schadenfrohen Mienen entlang der Tafel. Allen voran Potter, das war ja klar!

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen und schob den Hut zu Dumbledore hinüber, der ihn anstelle seines Zauberhutes aufsetzte. 

Caryn hatte ihn nie auf diese Schmach angesprochen. Dabei gab es sicher in ganz Hogwarts keine Menschen- oder auch Geisterseele, die _nicht_ von dieser Peinlichkeit gehört hatte, daß _Professor Snape _in lächerlichen Frauenkleidern einer obendrein noch häßlichen alten Hexe gesehen worden war. (Auch wenn oder gerade _weil_ es sich bei dieser Hexe um eines der wenigen Individuen in der Zaubererwelt handelte, vor denen er notgedrungen Respekt hatte. Nicht fachlich, beileibe nicht; dennoch würde er dieser Frau nicht allzu gern allein begegnen und sich mit ihr darüber auseinandersetzen, wie er ihren geliebten Enkel behandelte. _Ihren geliebten und gänzlich unfähigen Enkel.) _

Wie dem auch sei: Die Sache in Lupins Unterricht war zutiefst demütigend gewesen! Der _liebe Werwolf_ hatte sich glücklich schätzen können, daß diese Schmach sich erst _nach_ dem ersten Vollmond ereignet hatte! Und daß Snape danach durch Caryn so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen war, daß er vergessen hatte, an dieser Stelle nachtragend zu sein.

Ob Caryn damals auch über ihn gelacht hatte? Zusammengewesen waren sie noch nicht. In der Annäherungsphase, in der er nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Lage gewesen war, angemessen mit Caryn umzugehen...

Wahrscheinlich _hatte _sie es witzig gefunden.

Ergrimmt verzog er sein Gesicht und schob seinen halbvollen Teller von sich weg.

Ob sie in diesem Moment einträchtig mit ihrem Bruder beim Weihnachtsessen zusammensaß und ihre alte Verbundenheit mit ihm genoß? Bereute sie vielleicht gar, daß sie so bald nach Weihnachten abreisen würde? Nicht daß sie ihn, Severus, nicht vermißte, die Befürchtung hatte er nicht. Zu sehr hatte sie sich auf ihre gemeinsamen Ferien gefreut! So wie er sich freute. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich das nicht einzugestehen. Selten hatte er sich auf etwas mehr gefreut als auf den Moment, in dem Caryn wieder vor ihm stehen würde.

_WIE war das mit der Selbstdisziplin? – OH NEIN! _

Diesmal blieb ihm auch nichts erspart! Sybill Trelawney hatte vor einer Sekunde die Halle betreten: die Schuldige an der verfluchten Prophezeiung, welche Lily das Leben gekostet hatte.

_Nein, Severus, der einzig Schuldige an ihrem Tod bist Du. _

Aber ohne diese Prophezeiung...

..._wärest Du mit Bellatrix Black verheiratet, Voldemorts Adoptivsohn und Zaubereiminister!_

Severus verscheuchte diese dummen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich verbissen auf die Maserung des Tisches, während diese _Wahrsagerin _sich ausgerechnet zwischen _ihn _und Flitwick quetschen mußte.

Trelawney starrte neben ihm mit ihren Facettenaugen auf dem Tisch umher, als versuche sie, in den abgegrasten Schüsseln und Tellern zu lesen wie in einem Kaffeesatz.

_Ich kann Deinen Anblick nicht ertragen! Und erst recht nicht Deine Stimme. _

_Widerliches WEIB!_

_Weib. _Hatte er auch zu IHR gesagt: _Du unersättliches Weib! _Und in ihrem Kopf hatte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren müssen, die Zärtlichkeit für sie mit Gewalt aus seinen Worten herauszuhalten, wie sonst bei ihren gemeinsamen öffentlichen Auftritten erforderlich. Stattdessen hatte _sie _sich anstrengen müssen, ihren Schrei nach ihm zu unterdrücken: _Ich will, daß Du mich berührst! _

_SIVÍRUS, VERDAMMT! So geht das nicht!_

Unentwegt war sie da. Jeder seiner Gedanken mit IHR verknüpft. Alles was er tat. Er _konnte _gar nichts mehr tun, weil sie alles um ihn her besetzte, zwingend in Beschlag nahm mit ihrer alles überstrahlenden Präsenz!

„Severus, es geht Dir nicht gut…" hauchte Trelawney ihm ihren widerlichen Atem mit ätherischer Stimme ins Ohr, laut genug allerdings, daß es bis zur Granger am anderen Ende des Tisches drang. Das Mädchen war natürlich sofort aufs äußerste interessiert. _Typisch!_ Während zumindest ihre beiden Freunde sich ausschließlich miteinander und dem Essen beschäftigten. _Wenigstens etwas._ Der Granger einen seiner giftigsten Blicke zuwerfend, sprach Severus rasch einen _Antisonorus _über seine Tischnachbarin und wappnete sich trotzdem für die Fortsetzung des Angriffs der Riesenfliege, denn erfahrungsgemäß gehörten derart verrückte Hexen zu der Risikogruppe, bei der diese Art von Zaubern nur eingeschränkt wirkten.

_Es ist egal. Ich ärgere mich nicht über sie. Eine so dämliche und schwache Hexe ist nicht in der Lage, mich aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Diese Gestalt kann mich überhaupt nicht erreichen. Ich bleibe ganz ruhig… _Seine Bemühungen waren nicht umsonst.

„Die Venus steht dem Schatten Callistos auf Jupiter zu nah. Das macht Dir im Moment in Deinem Liebesleben zu schaffen. Der Steinbock der zweiten Dekade wird diesen Monat von seinem Partner verlassen", erreichte ihn aus dem Schnabel dieser Schnepfe. Wenigstens so leise, daß Miss Hermine Granger nichts davon vernahm, wie er zu seiner grimmigen Befriedigung an ihrem enttäuschten Gesicht ablesen konnte. Sein Besteck niederlegend, rückte er mit seinem Stuhl so weit vom Tisch ab, bis er Trelawney nur noch von hinten, die Granger samt Anhang überhaupt nicht mehr sehen mußte. Wundersamer Weise schien für die _Wahrsagerin_ die Regel zu gelten: _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. _Allerdings war der Blick, den Albus und Minerva – ihm gegenüber sitzend – sich zuwarfen, auch ohne weitere _Weisheiten_ aus dem Mund dieser _Kummerkastentante _vollends ausreichend. Severus konnte darin förmlich hören, wie sie über ihn feixten: _Na? Wird er weglaufen??_

Oh nein! Den Gefallen würde er den beiden wahrlich nicht tun!

_Selbstdisziplin, Severus! _

Trelawney hatte sich in Flitwick auf ihrer anderen Seite ein neues Opfer gewählt und Severus setzte sich wieder näher an den Tisch. Albus sandte ihm ein amüsiertes Grinsen, so als sei er sich wirklich nicht über die wahre Bedeutung, die diese… dieses _Weibsbild_ und ihre verhängnisvolle Prophezeiung für Severus hatten, im Klaren!

Als _Weibsbild_ würde er Caryn _nicht_ betiteln! Wogegen das Wort _Weib _durchaus etwas Anregendes hatte…

_Schon wieder Caryn._

Immer wieder Caryn, doch diesmal hieß er sie willkommen. Wie unvernünftig auch, die einzig GUTEN Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verscheuchen zu wollen?!

LILY war es _früher_ gewesen, die ihn innerlich ständig begleitet hatte. Die ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit vor dem Absturz ins Schwarz bewahrt hatte, Nicht in Form erotischer Phantasien; dergestalt war ihre Beziehung nicht gewesen.

_Sie hat das nicht zugelassen, meinst Du._

Doch auch er hatte sie nicht erotisieren wollen. Mehr als einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß hatte er sich nie vorgestellt. Einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß eines _Ehepaares_, das schon. Aber das Übrige, das, was er jetzt mit Caryn so sehr genoß, daß er kaum an etwas Anderes denken konnte…

LILY hatte über ihm gestanden. Hatte ihn eher wie eine fürsorgliche große Schwester behandelt. Oder gar wie eine Mutter. _Familie _war es gewesen, wonach er sich in dem Alter gesehnt hatte. Zusammengehörigkeit. Wärme. Zuneigung. Schutz.

_Als ob er das mit Caryn nicht hätte! _Er seufzte resigniert.

Sex war für den früheren Severus etwas Niederes gewesen. Drängende Bedürfnisse, mit denen er seine geliebte Lily nicht hatte beschmutzen wollen. Verachtenswerte Impulse, derer er immer Herr blieb. Die ihn unabhängig machten von den Frauen. Von sich selbst.

Später dann, _nach_ Lily, hatte er Sex als ein Mittel perfektioniert, sich die Mädchen untertan zu machen, indem er ihnen etwas gab, das sie von ihm wollten, während ihm selbst das gleichgültig war. Das unspezifisch war. Sie ausnahmslos austauschbar machte. Nur Lily hatte seine Liebe gehabt. Und den gesamten Schmerz.

Sex hatte ihm nichts bedeutet, als er das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte. Und im weiteren hatten die Todesser dafür gesorgt, daß ihm ohnehin jedwede Lust vergangen war, sein Verhältnis zu sexuellen Dingen zu überdenken.

Kotzübel war ihm. Er war eindeutig nicht mehr gewohnt, von diesen Inhalten heimgesucht zu werden.

_Deine Sucht nach IHR hat Dich gut abgelenkt._

Caryn hatte ihn davor geschützt. Die ganze Zeit, seit sie da war in seinem Leben.

_Dir vorgegaukelt, daß es einen Schutz gibt._

Aber er fühlte sich gut bei ihr. Alles war gut bei ihr. ER war gut bei ihr.

_Das ist der absolute Schwachsinn! DU kannst nicht GUT sein!_

Ohne seinen Teller wie sonst immer selbst von den Essensresten befreit, ohne seine Kollegen eines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt zu haben, sprang er auf und rauschte aus der Halle. Albus' jetzt verständnisvoll mitfühlenden Blick spürte er auf seinem Rücken wie ein Brandzeichen seiner Pflicht seinem Mentor gegenüber.

_Wie er das haßt! Wie er sich selbst haßt, seine Verwerflichkeit, seine Schande, seine Schwäche! _

_Seine Schritte wie Stiche in den Boden, der Wind, den sein Tempo in seinem Gesicht entstehen läßt, nicht imstande, etwas gegen den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Brust auszurichten. _

_Bodenlos. Unerträglich. Todbringend: Die Wahrheit, daß eben DIES, diese ihn vernichtende Vergangenheit ihn dazu zwingen wird, das einzige GUTE in seinem Leben zu beenden._ _Caryn_.

Sie würde es ohnehin tun. Früher oder später.

_NEIN!_

Caryn wollte ihn! Noch wollte sie ihn! Bei ihm sein und bleiben. Todtraurig war sie, jedesmal wenn er ihr sagte, daß sie sich verlassen müßten. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren!

_Noch nicht. _

_Noch_ gab es Caryn für ihn. Noch freute sie sich auf ihn, wie er sich auf sie freute. Auf Tage und Nächte mit ihr. Darauf, sie zu berühren, festzuhalten, zu lieben. Mit ihr zu SCHLAFEN. _Körperliche Liebe _war der landläufige Begriff.

Das, was er mit Lily nicht hatte teilen können. _Wollen_. Was erst Caryn ihm gezeigt hatte. Gezeigt in seinem eigenen Innern. Die überwältigende Macht, mit der Caryn ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich ihr hinzugeben, sich in die Ströme ihrer Wärme für ihn _hineinzugeben_, sich dem saugenden Strom anzuvertrauen, der ihn unausweichlich in ihr Inneres lockte seit dem allerersten Mal, daß er in sie eingedrungen war.

Erst als er in seinen sicheren Räumen angekommen war, atmete er durch.

Nein, er wollte an diesem Weihnachten nicht an die eigentliche Person Snapes denken. Nicht daran, was das Dasein dieser Person für seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft bedeuten mußte. Nicht an all diese verfluchten Schmerzen.

Die Gegenwart wollte er. JETZT. Er wollte Caryn in seinen Armen. Festhalten. An sich pressen. Caryn an seinem Bauch. Caryn so eng wie möglich. Ihre Haut um ihn herum.

Er benötigte ihre Haut um sich herum. Dafür würde er seine eigene, ohne zu zögern, verlassen.

Diese Tränen sah niemand. Und man fühlte sie auch kaum in diesem verzogenen Gesicht. Das einzige, was er fühlte, waren Fingernägel in seinen Daumenballen. Das Zittern der Anspannung dahinter. Bodenloses Schwarz.


	8. Die Reise

**Liebe Inuverse, **bei Deinem Review zu diesem Kapitel versinke ich noch immer in bestolzt-versonnener Erinnerung… ;)

**Liebe Mad Prudentilla Rackham, **wie schön, daß Du in Erscheinung getreten bist! Es macht viel mehr Spaß zu wissen, für WEN ich das neue Kapitel poste! :)

**Herzliche Grüße auch in die (vielleicht ja doch vorhandene?) Runde, Eure Runa **

_**Die alltägliche Angst der Liebenden**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 26.3**

Warum benutzten Zauberer Schreibfedern? Das hatte Caryn nie verstanden. Sicher, sie waren magisch manipuliert, so daß sie quasi endlos mit der Tinte auskamen und auch mit Schnell- und Rechtschreibzaubern aufgemotzt. Aber all das hätte man auch mit einem – _gut_ in der Hand liegenden – Kugelschreiber tun können – und an dem konnte man kauen, ohne den Mund voll Flaum zu bekommen! Wie sie es jetzt tat. Nein, praktische oder magietechnische Gründe hatte die Propagierung der klassischen Feder bestimmt nicht. Dahinter stand wohl eher das Bestreben, _stilecht _herüberzukommen, oder die Abgrenzung von der reizlosen Muggelwelt…

Caryn kaute an ihrem Kugelschreiber und brütete über dem Brief an Michael, mit dem sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier schwanger ging. Heute war ihr letzter Abend hier – und die kostbare Zeit mit Severus wollte sie doch nicht hiermit zubringen!

_Wenn er denn kommt._

ER KOMMT. Caryn las den Brief von Michael noch einmal.

_Liebe Kerrin, es tut mir so leid, aber Rose ist in der siebten Woche schwanger und hat Blutungen gehabt. Gott sei Dank, ist das Kind noch da – aber wir haben jetzt einfach Angst vor der Reise. Ich hatte mich echt auf Dich gefreut. Vor allem, endlich über Deinen Severus zu hören! Ich hatte mich so auf den Moment gefreut, _(hier lächelte sie jedesmal glücklich) _Dich vom Bus abzuholen. Wie in alten Zeiten! Ich schreibe Dir, sobald es etwas Neues gibt. Ich umarme Dich! Michael_

Die Möglichkeit, während ihres Aufenthalts hier ein Telephon zu benutzen, hatte er unterschlagen. Und Caryn war ihm dankbar dafür. Daher saß sie hier und kaute an ihrem Kugelschreiber. Im Geiste war dieser schon eingepackt, um mit nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Es würde Spaß machen, gemeinsam mit Severus auszuprobieren, welche Flüssigkeit man noch zum Betreiben eines solchen Schreibgeräts benutzen könnte, um ihn dann mit ein paar netten Zaubern zu versehen. Auch hatte Severus ihr versprochen, ihre Schreibtischlampe an ihrem Arbeitsplatz in seinem Büro magisch zu installieren. Er würde doch schon aus diesem Grund kommen…?

_Weil er Dir versprochen hat, nach den Ferien etwas für Dich zu tun?_

Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, sie hier abzuholen.

_Hat er?_

Er hatte es ihr _gesagt. _

_Ja._

Und wenn Severus etwas _sagte, _dann…

Tief aufseufzend, tunkte sie in Gedanken den Kuli in ein nicht vorhandenes Tintenfaß und begann endlich: _Lieber Michael! _Ihr Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster, und wie jedesmal wunderte sie sich darüber, wie vertraut ihr diese Aussicht immer noch war. Eingebrannt in ihr Gehirn. Automatisch abrufbar. Anders als ihre Fähigkeit, mit ihrer Familie zu kommunizieren. Obwohl der mangelhafte Kontakt manchmal auch hilfreich sein konnte, wie sich bei dem unvermeidlichen Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter über Caryns weitere Ferienpläne wieder einmal gezeigt hatte.

„Mein Freund wird mich am Mittwoch abholen", hatte Caryn durch die geschlossene Tür ihrer gestern schon den ganzen Tag im Bett liegenden Mutter mitgeteilt. Daß diese theoretisch in der Lage gewesen war, Caryn zu hören, wußte sie, weil die Frau im verschlossenen Zimmer auf ihr Klopfen hin nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen mit einem – wenn auch nicht sehr lebendigen – _Jaaa? _geantwortet hatte. Auf ihre Erklärung hin war keine Reaktion mehr gekommen. „Hast Du verstanden, Mutter? Ich werde den Rest der Ferien dann mit meinem Freund verbringen. Okay?"

War da ein _Hmmm… _gewesen? – Nach drei Minuten Schweigens hatte Caryn sich von der hölzernen Barriere zurückgezogen Stattdessen ihre Schwestern zusätzlich darüber informiert, wann Severus sie abholen würde – für den Fall, daß ihre Mutter doch nicht genug Energie hatte erübrigen können, den Sinn der Worte ihrer Tochter zu entschlüsseln. Letztendlich hatte eine derart desinteressierte Mutter ja auch einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil: Caryn konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Und sei es ein Urlaub mit ihrem zwanzig Jahre älteren, finsteren Lehrer mit böser Vergangenheit auf einer fast einsamen Insel.

_Ja, und den werden wir machen, weil er mich nämlich abholt._

Jetzt lächelte Caryn über ihre ewigen Zweifel. Die sie gar nicht wirklich hatte. Sie _wußte, _daß er sie abholen würde. Diese unterschwellig nagende Angst kannte wohl jeder Liebende, der bisher seinen Liebsten nur an dem Ort getroffen hatte, an dem dieser sich ohnehin zwangsläufig aufhielt. Sie hatte einfach noch nie erlebt, daß sie sich mit Severus verabredet hatte und sie darauf angewiesen gewesen war, daß er pünktlich dorthin gekommen wäre. Denn sie hatte absolut keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu vertrauen.

_Du hast es begriffen._

Der Brief an Michael. Genau.

_Lieber Michael! _Das stand da schon. Sie würde von nun an ehrlich und offen zu ihm sein. Ihm mitteilen, was sie wirklich bewegte. Und ihm von Severus erzählen. Nach dem er ja explizit gefragt hatte.

_Nun, das trifft sich gut, denn Severus IST das, was mich WIRKLICH BEWEGT._

Natürlich würde sie nichts über seine Vergangenheit schreiben, und auch nichts über seine ihre Beziehung verhindernde Zukunft, wenn Voldemort zurückkam. Doch selbst ohne diese spezielle Bedrohung blieben genug Aspekte, die sie beschäftigten. Und die ihrem entfernten Bruder zeigen würden, wie ihr Leben – und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle dazu aussahen.

_**Die Psychologie der Träume**_

**Caryn Nacht vom 26. auf den 27.3**

_Es hat geklingelt. ER IST GEKOMMEN! Dieses Glücksgefühl entschädigt für alles! Sie liebt ihn so sehr! In der nächsten Sekunde ist sie an der Tür. WO IST ER?! Sie läuft in den Garten hinaus. Da war er doch eben noch! Warum wartet er nicht auf sie? ER LÄUFT VOR MIR WEG! „Severus!" Caryn läuft. Plötzlich ist sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, und seine Gestalt verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen auf dem Weg zum See. „Severus! SEVERUS!!" Es kommt kein wirklicher Laut aus ihrem Mund. Er kann sie nicht hören. Sie muß zu ihm. SIE MUß ZU IHM! „SEVERUS!!" Ihre Beine rennen nicht so schnell, wie sie normalerweise können. MÜSSEN. Der Wind ist zu stark. Von vorne bläst er sie zurück, sie kommt nicht von der Stelle. SIE MUß ZU IHM! ER IST WEG! Keine Spur von ihm am See. „SEVERUS! Verdammt, Severus, wo bist Du?" Panisch rennt sie. Hierhin. Dorthin. Schon lange weiß sie nicht mehr, wo sie ist. Aber es ist still. Das Wasser spült sanft, mit leisem Plätschern, an das seichte Ufer. Der Wind hat sich gelegt. Er ist kaum zu sehen. Die Umrisse seines Körpers sind verborgen unter den in der Strömung des Sees sich bauschenden schwarzen Roben. Mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegt er reglos. „Er liegt schon länger als drei Minuten dort. Seine Gehirnzellen haben es nicht überlebt. Der _Reanimo _würde ihn nie wieder so sein lassen, wie er war", denkt sie mit sachlichen Worten._

_ICH WILL IHN ZURÜCK!! SEVERUS, LAß MICH NICHT ALLEIN! DU HAST VERSPROCHEN, MICH ZU HOLEN! SEVEEERUS!_

Ihre Atemmuskulatur war genauso gelähmt wie das seiner wassergetränkten Lungen. Krampfhaft zwang sie ihre Lungen willentlich, sich mit Luft zu füllen. Und auszuatmen. Wieder ein. Und aus.

_Es ist alles gut._

Nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Alptraum. Severus war nicht tot. Wohlbehalten und lebendig lag er in seinem Bett. In seiner Wohnung. In den Kerkern. In Hogwarts. Severus schlief friedlich und ruhig atmend, _ATMEND. _

_Er atmet. Es war nur ein Traum._

Entstanden aus ihrer Unsicherheit, ob er sie auch nicht versetzen würde.

_Das wird er nicht._

Nein, das würde er nicht. Alles war gut.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und davon, daß Träume irgendeine Auswirkung auf die Realität hätten, war nur diese schreckliche Trelawney überzeugt. Caryns Traum sagte ganz allein aus, daß sie Angst hatte, daß Severus nicht kommen würde. War nur ihrer_ ANGST _erwachsen_. _Diese Angst sagte nichts über die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Eintretens seines Todes aus. Geschweige denn zeigte es ihr, was sich meilenweit entfernt im See von Hogwarts abspielte. Auch war sein Tod im Traum kein Symbol für sein Wegbleiben morgen. Schlicht und ergreifend spiegelte ihr Traum die Tatsache wider, daß sie noch immer kein Vertrauen zu ihm hatte. Und er hatte nichts getan, was ihr mangelndes Vertrauen in ihn rechtfertigen würde. Er war immer ehrlich zu ihr. Gaukelte ihr keine falschen Tatsachen vor. Sagte ihr nicht, daß er sie liebte und heiraten würde. Er log sie nicht an. Und daß er kommen würde, HATTE ER GESAGT. Warum sollte er sie anlügen?

_Warum sollte er nicht kommen?_

Weil er festgestellt hatte, wie schön es ohne sie war?

_Hat er deswegen Deinen Namen gestöhnt und ist extra zum Abschied gekommen?_

Warum sollte er also nicht kommen?

Weil Harry Potter Beaufsichtigung brauchte?

Es war sowieso dermaßen unfair, daß das Potter-Trio mit ihrem Liebsten zusammen an der Weihnachtstafel hatte sitzen dürfen, während Caryn tausend Meilen entfernt von ihm die Zeit totgeschlagen hatte!

Weil Dumbledore ihm die Erlaubnis verweigerte?

Wo der alte Mann nicht einmal nicht wußte, daß es um die Liebe ging?

_Wer weiß, was er denkt, was Severus tun will? _

Weil es Zeichen von Voldemort gab?

Diesen Gedanken schob Caryn ganz schnell beiseite. Sie hatte eindeutig auch ohne die Gewißheit des Bösen genug eigene Zweifel!

_Und wenn es ihm so schlecht geht, daß er allein sein muß? Keinen Menschen erträgt, nicht einmal Dich?_

_**Snapes Auftritt**_

**Caryn Mittwoch, 27.3 **

Die adrenalingetränkte Beklommenheit machte ihre Bewegungen mühsam. Das taube Gefühl im Kopf hatte sie zumindest vor einem weiteren Alptraum bewahrt. An nichts nach ihrem Traum in der vergangenen Nacht konnte sie sich erinnern. Auch nicht daran, überhaupt noch einmal eingeschlafen zu sein.

Vorsichtig, um die Welt nicht zu erschüttern, setzte Caryn sich an den Frühstückstisch zu den Zwillingen. Ihre Mutter glänzte einmal mehr durch Abwesenheit. Wieder einmal war sie nicht aus dem Bett gekommen. Naja, ihren Abschied brauchte Caryn nicht. Vielmehr war es sowieso günstiger, wenn Mutter und Severus einander nicht begegneten.

_Wenn er denn kommt._

„Wann kommt er denn nun?"

_Das geht Dich einen feuchten Dreck an!_

Schon im starken und ausgeglichenen Zustand vermochte dieser zickige Tonfall ihrer kleinen Schwester Harriet Caryn so aggressiv zu machen wie kaum etwas sonst. Das Dumme war, daß die Schwester das sehr wohl wußte. Schon als ganz kleines Mädchen hatte sie so etwas wie einen Sport daraus gemacht, ihre große Schwester so sehr zu reizen, bis diese die Kontrolle verloren und mit ganzer verzweifelter Kraft zurückgeschlagen hatte – was die Jüngere dann lässig an sich hatte abprallen lassen, vielmehr neue Angriffe Caryns provoziert hatte, bis diese vollkommen erschöpft zurückgeblieben war – leer, besiegt, überlistet. Während Harriet als coole Siegerin von dannen gezogen war. Das war für Caryn ein Training gewesen, das ihr letztendlich auch für ihre anfänglichen Kämpfe mit Severus von Nutzen gewesen war. So war sie seit langem in der Lage, ihre störenden Emotionen sicher in sich gedeckelt zu halten und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, daß ihre kleine Schwester sie hatte treffen können. Eine unbeteiligte Miene aufsetzend, sah sie auf die mittlerweile Zwölfjährige hinab.

„Du wirst ihn schon noch sehen", erwiderte sie kühl, während sie ein Toast mit Butter bestrich und versuchte, ihre panische Angst nicht in ihren Messerstrichen sichtbar werden zu lassen.

_Er wird mich nicht versetzen. Das würde er niemals tun. Er hat sich auch NICHT zwischenzeitlich unsterblich in Minerva McGonagall verliebt oder in diese kleine Freundin von Harry Potter, so daß er lieber eine von ihnen in sein Haus mitnehmen würde. _(Daß keine wirkliche potentielle Partnerin für ihn in Hogwarts geblieben war, erleichterte Caryn trotz allem ungemein.) _Und Severus ist auch intelligent genug, meiner Ortsbeschreibung zu folgen und den Apparier-Weg hierher zu finden. Es besteht nicht der geringste Anlaß zur Sorge. _

_ER WIRD KOMMEN._

Es war erst neun Uhr, natürlich schlief Severus noch, würde dann erst seine Kanne Kaffee austrinken, dabei sein Buch auslesen, sich bei Dumbledore abmelden, dann zum Apparationspunkt gehen müssen...

„Was machst Du, wenn er nicht kommt?" stichelte Harriet weiter.

_NEIN!_

Er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Die Tage der Trennung würden ihn eher dazu gebracht haben, endlich einmal Sehnsucht nach ihr zu verspüren. Zumindest sein _Körper_ mußte sie ganz sicher vermißt haben… Naja, streng genommen könnte er die Spermienproduktion natürlich mittels eines Tranks künstlich gedrosselt haben…

_HÖR ENDLICH AUF! Das ist einfach QUATSCH!_

„Er wird kommen, aber nicht so früh", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. „Möchtest Du noch ein Toast, Grace?"

„Nein danke. – Mama wollte ihn doch eigentlich auch sehen!" war dieser anderen Schwester eingefallen, welche bisher nur stumm ihrem provozierenden Zwilling zugesehen hatte.

„Siehst Du, dann hast Du noch genug Zeit, sie noch einmal zu wecken, wenn Du fertig bist mit Frühstück!"

Caryn stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Hey, Harriet, _Du_ kannst mir gerne helfen!"

Die Schwester zeigte keine Reaktion, lief nur hinter ihrer Zwillingsschwester her die Treppe hinauf. Seufzend stellte Caryn das Geschirr zusammen und räumte es in die Geschirrspülmaschine.

Ihre Sachen hatte sie schon gestern Abend zusammengepackt, ihre Schreibtischlampe lag auch schon bereit, damit sie sie am Ende der Ferien mit nach Hogwarts nehmen konnte. Zumindest _die_ würde sie aus ihrem _Zuhause_ mitgebracht haben. Und was sonst?

Der Lappen stank, die Waschmaschine mit der 60°- Wäsche lief bereits, ärgerlich. Caryn warf ihn in den Wäschekorb im Gästebad – ohne ihn magisch trocknen lassen zu dürfen, aber egal – und holte einen neuen Lappen aus dem Schrank. Der Haushalt war genauso gut in Schuß gewesen wie immer, was allein der Tatsache zu verdanken war, daß die Mutter ihrer Mutter fast jeden Tag kam, um nach dem Rechten und nach den Zwillingen zu sehen. Das hatte ihre Großmutter immer schon getan, auch als Vater noch lebte.

Diese einfache Frau hatte Caryn immer besonders angefeindet in ihrer Andersartigkeit, daher hatte sie immer einen großen Bogen um die oft gemeine Person gemacht. Für ihre kleinen Schwestern war sie jedoch immer froh gewesen, daß sie ihre Großmutter hatten, die sie wirklich zu lieben schien. Ihre Mutter war vor allem nach dem Tod ihres geliebten Mannes nicht imstande gewesen, auch nur annähernd das zu tun, was Mütter tun müssen. Geschweige denn, Dinge zu fühlen, die Mütter fühlen müssen.

Wenn Severus' Muggelgroßmutter nicht so früh gestorben wäre...

_Natürlich kommt er!_

So, der Tisch war abgewischt. Am besten ging sie schon mal ihre Sachen holen, dann würde sie später schneller verschwinden können. Ihre Mutter würde ja doch nicht in der Lage sein, Severus zu begrüßen.

Am Heiligen Abend – sie feierten Weihnachten schwedisch – hatte Mutter geschafft, mit ihnen zu essen, sich annähernd normal zu unterhalten – und das sogar, ohne sich mit _ihrer_ Mutter zu streiten. Nun, Letztere war auch vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen, Caryn über ihr Leben in Hogwarts auszuhorchen und sich darüber aufzuregen, daß diese so wenig erzählt hatte. Weil sie genau wußte, daß ihre Großmutter ausnahmslos alles schlecht machen würde, was Caryn preisgab.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzte Caryn sich auf's Bett und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Es war geplant, daß sie nach den UTZ-Prüfungen wieder hier einziehen und täglich nach London zur Uni apparieren würde. Gerne dachte sie nicht daran. Aber der Gedanke an später war ohnehin noch tabu, solange sie die Hoffnung auf Severus noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Sie würde ALLES geben. Nur ob das genug war…

_Wenn er nur heute kommt, wenn er nur erst einmal heute kommt…_

Ohne Ziel stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster, zog gedankenverloren eine ihrer Schreibtischschubladen auf… Warf kaum einen Blick hinein, bevor sie ihr einen maßvollen Tritt gab und sie mit einem kleinen Rumpser wieder einfahren ließ. Fahrig machte sie die Schritte zurück zum Bett und warf sich wieder herauf. Stieß einen Seufzer aus. Hielt sich dann davon ab, weiter zu seufzen.

_Gleich wird er klingeln. Oder zumindest in einer Stunde. Ganz sicher vor dem Mittag..._

An den beiden Feiertagen war ihre Mutter dann im Bett geblieben, so daß Caryn ihr nichts Genaues über ihre Ferienpläne und Severus hätte erzählen können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Doch wie gesagt: Auf diese Weise hatte sie ihnen auch nicht in die Quere kommen können.

Es klingelte!

In derselben Minute, die sie selbst benötigte, um ihren unter einem Adrenalinschub gelähmten Körper wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, stürmten ihre Schwestern die Treppe hinunter und rissen die Tür auf.

_Und wenn ich hinter ihm her rennen muß?, _durchzuckte sie kurz aus ihrem Unterbewußtsein, aber da durfte der Stein auch schon von ihrem Herzen fallen.

„Guten Tag", klang Severus' Stimme durch den Flur, und ein neuer Schub des besagten Adrenalins nebst einer Mischung anderer Hormone jagte durch Caryns Blutbahnen.

_Er ist gekommen. Er ist wirklich gekommen. ER IST DA!!_

Sie sprang auf und zu ihrer Zimmertür.

„_Sie_ wollen unsere Schwester abholen?"

Das war Harriet. Unwillkürlich hielt Caryn inne, um zu verfolgen, wie Snape mit Kindern sprach, die nicht seine Schüler waren.

„Das habe ich vor", kam zurück; Caryn konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sein Tonfall wirklich belustigt gewesen war.

„Sie sind aber ziemlich alt!"

Immer noch Harriet.

Bis ins kleinste Detail konnte Caryn sich vorstellen, wie unterdessen Graces Augen in Severus' Gesicht festgesaugt waren und ihn genauestens taxierten.

„Das findet Deine große Schwester glücklicherweise nicht", entgegnete Severus. Caryn schmunzelte über seine Augenbraue und sein sich senkendes Kinn, auch wenn sie sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Vielleicht würdet Ihr mich erst einmal hineinlassen?"

Jetzt hatte er eindeutig seinen genervten Lehrerton bemüht, und Caryn rannte die Treppe hinunter und warf sich im Flur überschwänglich in seine Arme. Er hob sie automatisch hoch und gab ihr einen keuschen Kuß auf die Wange, setzte sie dann schnell ab. Natürlich störte ihn das Publikum. Grace und Harriet ließen die beiden auch nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Widerstrebend löste Caryn sich von ihm, ergriff jedoch ersatzweise seine Hand, was er zuließ.

_Du bist wirklich da…!_

„Meine kleinen Schwestern hast Du bereits kennengelernt: Die Sprechende ist Harriet, die Starrende Grace", sagte Caryn und freute sich über seinen zuckenden Mundwinkel, bevor er streng antwortete:

„Die beiden wollten mich schon als zu alt für Dich einstufen und abweisen."

„Da haben sie absolut kein Mitspracherecht", versetzte Caryn mit einem drohenden Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge. Dann konnte sie ihre Augen nicht länger davon abhalten, an ihrem Liebsten hängenzubleiben. Er war da, und _GUT_ sah er aus!

Er trug seinen langen, anthrazitfarbenen Lodenmantel im Militärstil, den sie schon früher manchmal bei Quidditchspielen an ihm bewundert hatte. (Stimmt, er war ihr ganz früher wirklich manchmal aufgefallen, naja, wenn er etwas anderes getragen hatte als seine schwarzen Roben zumindest...) Der Mantel war offen und gab den Blick auf einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover über schwarzen weichfallenden Hosen frei. (Und sie würde ihn später in Ruhe ansehen dürfen in diesem ungewohnten Muggeloutfit! Vor allem seine Rückseite in diesen Hosen interessierte sie unleugbar... Und wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn Caryn sich gegen ihn pressen würde und nur der dünne Stoff zwischen ihnen… _Wir sind nicht allein!_ brachte sie dazu, sich vorerst zusammenzureißen.) Sein grüner Slytherinschal lag locker außen um den Kragen, sein Haar war von der feuchten Luft noch wirrer als sonst.

Unergründlich ruhten seine schwarzen Augen auf ihr, und für sie würde er _IMMER _der _EINZIGE_ Mann auf der Welt sein!

„Wie sieht es mit Deiner Mutter aus?" fragte er leise, obschon das den neugierigen Mädchen wohl dennoch nicht entging.

„Sie liegt im Bett und hat nicht genug Informationen erfragt, um Einwände haben zu _können_", meinte Caryn bitter, als Schritte von oben zu hören waren.

„Er ist da, Mama!" rief Harriet der schick angezogenen und perfekt geschminkten Frau entgegen, die beschwingten Schrittes die Treppe herunter kam.

„Wie nett, Sie kennenzulernen", säuselte sie, Severus ihre Hand hinhaltend, welche er ernst ergriff, indem er Caryn losließ. Die Augen der Älteren musterten ihn durchdringend.

„Severus, das ist meine Mutter, Mutter, das ist Severus Snape."

„Ich heiße Melanie!"

Diese lächelte strahlend, und eine irrationale Eifersucht durchzuckte Caryn. Ihre Mutter war ohne Zweifel eine äußerst gutaussehende Frau, und wenn sie einen Mann so anstrahlte, konnte niemand sich vorstellen, wie überdrüssig sie dem Leben in Wirklichkeit gegenüberstand. Und vom Alter her paßte sie zweifellos besser zu Severus als sie selbst...

„Caryn und ich werden einige Tage gemeinsam im Haus meiner Großmutter auf einer Kanalinsel verbringen. Ich werde sie am Neujahrstag wieder herbringen."

Er hörte sich jetzt vollständig nach _Professor Snape _an, _autoritär_, sprach von vollendeten Tatsachen. Caryn war dankbar dafür, daß er ihre Mutter nicht um Erlaubnis fragte, immerhin war sie volljährig, auch wenn sie sich in dieser Situation wie ein unmündiges Kind vorkam.

„Wollen Sie nicht zuerst einen Tee mit uns trinken, Severus? Wir könnten uns ein wenig näher kennenlernen" schlug ihre Mutter vor – wobei sie nicht einmal auf den Augenaufschlag verzichtete – bevor Caryn etwas hätte einwenden können, antwortete ihr glücklicherweise so unkommunikativer Liebster jedoch in ihrem Sinne:

„Es tut mir leid, ... _Melanie_, aber wir müssen die einzige Fähre zur Insel erreichen. Es geht nur eine pro Tag. – Caryn, holst Du Deine Sachen?"

Mit vorläufiger Erleichterung entfernte diese sich aus dem engen Flur und lief rasch in ihr Zimmer zurück, während sie ihre Mutter antworten hörte:

„Dann lade ich Sie ein an Neujahr zum Nachmittagskaffee!"

„Wie gesagt, ich werde Caryn Montag nach Hause bringen."

Sein Ton war höflich distanziert, ohne Hinweis darauf, wie er zu der Aussicht einer Familienzusammenführung stand. Caryn, die den Dialog von der Treppe aus mitverfolgt hatte, nahm sich vor, ihm auf jeden Fall vorzuschlagen, diese Verabredung zu umgehen. Er sollte sich bloß nicht verpflichtet fühlen!

„Tschüß, ihr Drei!"

Beinahe grob zwängte sich Caryn – bereits im Mantel und mit Gepäck – an ihren drei Verwandten vorbei und zog Severus hinter sich her aus dem Haus, während dieser noch dabei war, ihr ihren Koffer aus der Hand zu nehmen. Die Haustür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloß, und Caryn verwandelte sich auf der Stelle endgültig und irreversibel in die glücklichste Frau der Welt. Mitten im Vorgarten wurde sie von ihrem bodenlosen Glück überwältigt und gezwungen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und in seine Arme zu stürzen. Severus war so lieb und ließ ihren Koffer neben sich auf dem Gartenweg fallen, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Sie stehen garantiert am Fenster und sehen zu", murmelte er in ihr Haar, während seine Hände unentwegt ihren Rücken herauf und herunter fuhren.

„Ich muß Dich aber erst endlich fühlen", nuschelte Caryn an seinem Hals, wo ihr Mund jetzt nur noch _beinahe_ wunschlos glücklich war. Gierig sog sie den Geruch seiner Haut auf, seine Wärme, den Klang seiner geliebten Stimme in ihren Knochen, während er spöttelte:

„Da Du mich ja ganze _Ewigkeiten_ nicht gesehen hast...", aber seine Hände drückten Caryn fest.

„So, meinst Du, sie sind auf ihre Kosten gekommen?" erkundigte er sich – etwas später – in leicht angestrengtem Ton.

„Ohne Kuß? Das kannst Du vergessen!" behauptete Caryn frech.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und gab ihr einen, in dem es ihr allerdings nicht gelang, seine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen zu ihr zu locken.

Er löste sich von ihr, belegte sie jedoch im selben Moment mit einem Blick. Schwarz. Atemberaubend. Hielt er sie fest darin. Entnahm ihr alles, was sie fühlte, alles, was die dachte, gedacht hatte, gefürchtet hatte. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, ihrem Gesicht entgegen. _Zweideutig. Besitzergreifend. In Besitz nehmend. _Die Haut ihres Gesichts spürte ihn Wimpernschläge früher. Spät sog Caryn Luft ein. Seine Augen tief. Sie ruhig haltend und zu gleicher Zeit rasen machend vor Gier nach dem versprochenen Angerührt-Werden. _Severus, ich brauche… _Quälend sanft legte sich seine Hand seitlich an ihren Kiefer, sein Daumen hauchzart auf ihren Mund, seinen Mittelfinger in ihrem Haar nur ganz sacht nach ihrer Ohrmuschel tasten lassend. _Mehr… _Sie brauchte _mehr_! Sie wollte ihn _richtig_!War gezwungen, selbst den Druck seiner Hand zu vergrößern, dafür zu sorgen, daß sie ihn _mehr_ spürte, _fester_. Das ließ sie sich bewegen, als hätte er in ihr einen Knopf gedrückt. Von seiner viel zu zarten Berührung gesteuert, legte sie ihren Kopf schwer in seine Hand. Mußte ihre Augen schließen, während sich ihre Lippen instinktiv öffneten für ihr Stöhnen, von ihm mit seiner Hand in sie gelegt. Sein Daumen geriet ins Innere ihres Mundes, drängte dort – _endlich!_ – weiter herein, so daß sie mit der Zunge einen Gegendruck aufbauen mußte. _Endlich_ war da sein Wille fühlbar, sie zu nehmen, in sie zu dringen. Sein Daumen drang in sie, und damit drang er in sie ein wie sonst in ihren Schoß, _öffnete_ damit ihren Schoß, der verzweifelt den Reiz erwartete, den sein Daumen ihr zwischen den anderen Lippen, an ihrer Zunge bescherte. Caryn mußte dafür sorgen, daß sie stehen blieb, daß sie nicht in den Knien einknickte. Ihr Zwerchfell zog sich zusammen, das heftige Keuchen brach dennoch aus ihr heraus.

_Ihr steht auf dem Präsentierteller mitten im Vorgarten, und am Fenster drängeln sich Deine Anverwandten und gaffen sich die Augen aus!_

War ihrem Geliebten denn nicht bewußt, daß seine Geste und Caryns Reaktion darauf so viel mehr von ihrer Beziehung preisgab als ein harmloser Kuß es getan hätte? Oder hatte er das sogar bezweckt? Demonstrierte bewußt allen Beobachtern: _Seht her! Ich besitze sie ganz!_

Ellenlange Ströme trieben alle Spannung aus ihrem Körper. Weich war Caryn, aufgeweicht, für ihn zerflossen in Fluten von Feuchtigkeit für ihn ... _Ich gehöre Dir ja! Die ganze Welt kann das sehen! Ich gehöre Dir! _Total erfüllt, sprudelnd vor Liebe und Begehren gab sie sich ihm jetzt ganz bewußt hin, gab sie sich in vollem Bewußtsein in seine Hand mit allem, was sie hatte, mit allem, was sie für ihn war und sein dürfte. Gab sich ihm hin und mußte nun schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht verziehen und aufseufzen, weil der Rest ihres Körpers, ihres Körper außerhalb seiner eindringlichen Hand an ihrem Mund, an ihrem Kiefer, an ihrem Ohr ebenso, so sehr, so dringend nach jedem Zentimeter von ihm verlangte.

_Ich will Dich, ich will Dich ganz, ohne Aufschub, jetzt…!_

Kälte traf ihre unter ihm erhitzte Haut. Er nahm seine Hand von ihr, wollte diese von ihr zurückziehen, sie, Caryn, _unberührt_ zurücklassen. Automatisch, blind, wie an Fäden folgte sie seiner Hand mit ihrem ganzen Körper. Severus mußte seine zweite zu Hilfe nehmen, um Caryn an beiden Oberarmen dort zu halten, wo sie stand, so daß es ihm möglich war, selbst einen Schritt von ihr abzurücken. Sein dies begleitendes kleines Lachen war zu kehlig, um wirklich spöttisch zu klingen. Das öffnete Caryns Augen. Severus hatte _seine_ unter seiner angestrengt gerunzelten Stirn geschlossen.

_Ich will Dich. So sehr. Jetzt. Immer. Es ist so schön. So unerträglich schön._

Sie hob ihre beiden Hände an seinen sie noch immer fest umklammerten Oberarmen vorbei in sein angespanntes Gesicht. Legte sie seitlich darum, ließ einfach ihre Liebe für ihn fließen und bildete sich ein, daß er sie ihn durchströmen fühlen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick ließ er ihre Arme los und griff stattdessen zielstrebig nach ihren Händen, um sie in seine und aus seinem Gesicht zu nehmen. Für einen Moment hielt er Caryn an den Händen und noch einmal mit seinen Augen fest, bevor er sich gänzlich löste und ihr wortlos bedeutete, jetzt zu gehen. Widerstrebend fügte Caryn sich in seinen Plan. Ihren Koffer mit einer Hand ergreifend, nahm er diesmal von sich aus mit der anderen ihre. Aus dem daraus resultierenden Liebesschwall heraus drückte Caryn seine fester. Und Severus erwiderte das. Sie beide warfen sich einen Seitenblick zu und lächelten sich zu wie zwei Verschwörer – wobei seine Augenbraue selbstredend nicht fehlte.

Nach einem angestrengten, doch lächelnden Seufzen schaffte Caryn es dann doch, ihre Stimme wieder zum Sprechen zu benutzen.

„Wann fährt denn unsere Fähre?"

Fürsorglich schloß Snape die Gartenpforte hinter ihnen.

„Um halb zwölf erst. Aber ich denke, meine kleine Lüge eben war in Deinem Sinne?"

Er lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich danke Dir." Caryn genoß es, den Impuls, ihn kurz auf die Wange zu küssen, nicht unterdrücken zu müssen. „Was machen wir jetzt? Können wir irgendwo warten, wo ich an Dir kleben kann?"

Hand in Hand gingen sie die Straße entlang in Richtung der großen Kreuzung. Caryn hatte kein Bedürfnis, sich noch einmal zu ihrem Elternhaus umzudrehen. Sie schwebte über den Boden in dem Genuß, mit ihrem heimlichen Geliebten – wenn auch nicht unter der Sonne, so doch wenigstens unter einem trüben, naßkalten Dezemberhimmel – offen durch die Welt zu spazieren. Nur schade, daß die Straße wie ausgestorben dalag. _Zwischen den Jahren,_ dachte Caryn wehmütig. Hier ging sie einmal im Leben mit dem eindrucksvollsten Zauberer der Welt, und daß niemand da war, sie beide zu bemerken, ließ ihr alles unwirklich, wie ein Traum erscheinen...

„Ich schlage vor, daß wir zuerst den Bereich Deines Hauses verlassen, damit wir Deinen Koffer schrumpfen lassen können", sagte ihr eindrucksvoller Zauberer gerade. „Dann müssen wir noch einkaufen. Und da die Zaubererwelt die Gefahr der Entdeckung birgt, wollte ich das auf Muggelart tun. In dem Dorf, in dem ich das als Kind mit meiner Großmutter getan habe."

„Du warst mit ihr zusammen in dem Ferienhaus? Wie alt warst Du?"

„Jeden Sommer und immer nach Weihnachten – bis sie starb."

„Und wann..."

Nach einer winzigen Verzögerung fand Severus Kraft für seine Antwort.

„Sie starb an Weihnachten, bevor ich sechs wurde."

Caryn sah ihn stumm an, ihre Stirn gerunzelt. Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht.

Zog sie stattdessen in eine dunkle, aber geschützte Toreinfahrt kurz vor der Hauptstraße, in der sie sich früher oft untergestellt hatte, wenn sie beim Draußenspielen vom Regen überrascht worden war. Wenn sie damals geahnt hätte, daß sie einmal von dem Mann ihres Lebens hier umarmt werden würde! Severus hatte sie seitlich um die Taille gefaßt, um mit ihr zusammen zu apparieren; irgendwie verselbständigten sich ihre Körper jedoch, seine Hand ließ Caryns Koffer los, und sie landeten in einer unumgänglichen Verschlingung und im ersten richtigen Kuß seit... naja, _Tagen _eben_. _

**Severus **

Ganz von allein schoben sich seine Hände in ihren offenen Mantel, wie ihre das sofort bei ihm taten, und faßten nach dieser Frau, die eine klaffende, schmerzende Wunde in seinem Leben hinterließ, wenn sie weg war. Auf die er nicht mehr verzichten konnte, obwohl er das mußte. Weil sie ihm gefährlich war. Weil _ER IHR_ gefährlich war. Verheerend sein könnte. So wie sie ihn zu schwach machte für das Leben, das er wieder gezwungen wäre zu führen. Und doch schützte sie ihn vor dem Schlimmen in ihm, wie ihn in seinem Leben bisher nur Lily geschützt hatte. Und er hatte Caryn vermißt, wie er bisher nur Lily vermißt hatte.

_Früher. _

Jetzt war er am Ziel. Ließ sich einfach einlullen von den Sinneseindrücken ihrer Nähe, von den Wellen der Liebe, die sie aussandte. Welche tatsächlich ihm galten, _ihm_, der er so etwas für sich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Lily hatte das nicht für ihn gehabt. Und er konnte nicht mehr traurig darüber sein.

_Er ist nicht mehr traurig. Er ist so glücklich wie selten zuvor. _

Ihre Hände krabbeln hinten unter seinen Pullover und er schmunzelt kurz, während er Luft holt, über diesen Vorteil der Muggelkleidung. Vorne drängte Caryn an ihn, eng an ihn, von ihrem noch immer andauernden Kuß leidenschaftlich getrieben._ Ihr Kuß. Heiß. Weich. Feucht. Wie die andere Stelle, von der er sofort wieder angezogen wird mit derselben Kraft wie vorhin. Hart ist er schon wieder und muß sich an ihr reiben, reiben, während sein Oberschenkel es ist, der das zarte Fleisch in ihrem Schritt unter Strumpfhose und Höschen fühlen darf. Dort reibt sie sich, hungrig, willig, ihr Küssen noch immer nicht zu ende. Seine Hand muß durch ihren Rockbund, ihren Po stärker an sich zu pressen, die Reibung an ihm zu verstärken und sie stöhnen zu machen. Caryn stöhnt. Er mit. Ihr Herzschlag so rasch wie ihr Atem. Ihr Körper voller Hunger, ausgehungert nach ihm! Rhythmisch ihr Becken an seinem Schenkel. Vor. Zurück. Mehr. Stöhnen. Stoßen unmöglich. Notwendig. Schmerzhaft läßt er die Luft aus sich entweichen. Seine Erektion tut weh. Ersatzweise taucht seine Hand von hinten in ihr nasses Geschlecht. Er tickt sie nur an, und sie vergißt, ihn zu küssen und biegt den Rücken durch, lädt ihn ein, tiefer, heißer, heftig! Er will sie, nichts anderes. Saugt Luft ein. Schiebt seine andere Hand, seine hungernden Finger unter ihrem Rock, von vorne, ungeduldig, zerrend, ihre Strumpfhose, ihren Slip beiseite … Und endlich! … versenkt er seine Finger zwischen Caryns pralle Schamlippen, mitten hinein in ihre heiße, geschmeidige, allerverlockendste Scheide. Sie gleiten in ihre überreichlich fließende Feuchtigkeit, die für ihn da wäre, jetzt unerträglich unerreichbar, sein Daumen tastet nach den herrlichen Konturen ihrer geschwollenen Knospe. Nur gerade eben, ganz sacht tickt er sie, tickt dagegen, tickt … und Caryn unterdrückt einen Schrei, krallt ihre Hände in die Haut seines Rückens, während ihre Scheide haltlos nach seinen Fingern saugt._

„_Caryn...", seufzt er voll Verlangen, genau dort eingesogen zu werden._

„Ich wollte Dich _in_ mir haben", murmelte sie entschuldigend, nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, und er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Leib und hielt kurz ihr Gesicht fest.

„Darum wirst Du heute auch ganz gewiß nicht herumkommen", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr und erntete schon wieder ein eindeutiges Seufzen.

Ein naßkalter Luftzug erinnerte ihn an sein Vorhaben, diesen unwirtlichen Ort zu verlassen. Nach ihrem Koffer greifend, hielt er Caryn fest und machte den Schritt durch den Raum bis an den Rand des Waldes, der an das Dorf anschloß, von dem er Caryn erzählt und das er seit seinem letzten Sommer mit seiner Großmutter dort nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

**Caryn **

Severus küßte sie noch einmal kurz auf den Mund, bevor er sich von ihr los machte und seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel nahm, um endlich ihren Koffer auf ein Format schrumpfen zu lassen, das diesen passend für die Innentasche seines Mantels machte.

„Gehen wir lieber, sonst verpassen wir wirklich noch die Fähre. Ich würde heute ungern auf einen warmen, ungestörten Ort verzichten, an dem ich Dich..."

Seine Hand, irgendwie schon wieder unter ihrem Mantel, rutschte tiefer, um die Rundung ihres Pos entlang zu fahren, und sie drückte als Antwort ihre Hand gegen den weichen Hosenstoff an der Stelle, die noch nicht wieder ganz abgeschwollen war.

„Losgehen... ja..." murmelte sie zerstreut, und er lachte:

„Es ist schön mit Dir!"

Caryn strahlte ihn an, während sie ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte, die er erfaßte und sie auf die Landstraße zum Dorf zog.

_**Ankunft in der Vergangenheit**_

**Severus **

Der

Der Geruch nach Bohnerwachs, altem Holz und Jahrzehnte lang in der Tapete eingeschlossenem Zigarettenrauch, der ihnen aus dem bereits zur Zeit seiner Kindheit antiken _Kolonialwarenladen _entgegenschlug, war definitiv derselbe wie damals – _vor_ all den Jahren _danach. _

Severus sog die warme Heizungsluft durch die Nase ein und mußte eine gewisse Anstrengung darauf verwenden, sich nicht wieder wie mit fünf zu fühlen, wenn er gerade mit einer wertvollen Fünf-Pfund-Note in der einen Hand, dem leeren Portemonnaie in der anderen, erfolgreich die schwere Ladentür aufgeschoben hatte, um für Granny einen wichtigen Einkauf zu tätigen.

Caryn war einen Schritt vor ihm und sah sich zwischen den Regalen um, welche sich augenscheinlich ebenso wenig verändert hatten:

Noch immer standen dort Waschmittelkartons und Senf aus Deutschland neben Kaffee- und Kakaopackungen aus Zentralafrika, Keksdosen aus Dänemark neben indischem Tee, Bambussprossenkonserven aus Fernost neben Paketen mit Streichhölzern und Grillkohle. Hier hatte Granny ihm früher die große, weite Welt erklärt...

Die alte dicke, nach altem Schweiß stinkende Frau in ihrem graublauen, schmutzigen Kittel hinter der antiken Kasse hatte sich allerdings in ein grell geschminktes junges Mädchen in einer Wolke billigsten Parfüms verwandelt, das mit aufreizendem Ausschnitt unter dem offenen, strahlend weißen Kittel und pinkfarbener Strumpfhose zu knappem Lederminirock an der neumodisch piependen Kasse mehr als fehl am Platz wirkte. Zu allem Überfluß ließ sie sich bedröhnen mit dieser neuartigen Muggelmusik, von der ein großer Teil an ihren dieser Tage so winzigen Kopfhörern vorbeidrang und den Laden mit einem leisen und doch nervtötenden Geticke und Gezische erfüllte.

Severus fühlte ihren Blick ähnlich taxierend auf sich wie vor einer Stunde den von Caryns Mutter, und wieder benötigte er keine Magie, um ihre stumme Aufforderung an ihn zu hören: _Nimm mich! _Daß sie sich fragte, ob er wohl geschieden sei, wenn er die Weihnachtsferien hier mit seiner Tochter allein verbrachte. Und wie sie ihn herumkriegen könnte, sie von hier wegzubringen in die _richtige _Welt, in die alle anderen aus ihrer Dorfschulabschlußklasse bereits entschwunden waren.

_Und was tat er hier?_

Kam nach Jahrzehnten hierher zurück in seine Vergangenheit. Mit einer Frau, mit der er keine Zukunft haben konnte. Kam zurück an diesen Ort, den er nie wieder hatte betreten wollen, mußte Grannys Stimme abschütteln, das Gefühl ihrer großen, knorrigen und doch weichen Hand an seiner Wange, ihren Geruch aus Kölnisch Wasser und _Granny_, in den er wieder eingetaucht war, nachdem er erfolgreich mit dem Arm voll Brot und Butter und Käse und Tomaten aus dem Laden zu ihr zurückgekehrt war, die sie draußen auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Was brauchen wir?" unterbrach Caryn seine Gedanken. „Was hast Du schon dort?"

„Ich habe das Haus seit... _tausend Jahren_ nicht mehr betreten", erklärte Severus, was ihm von Caryn einen unterdrückt begeisterten Blick einbrachte.

Das Kassenmädchen verfolgte mit saurer Miene, wie sie zu ihm kam und sich in eindeutig untöchterlicher Weise an ihn schmiegte, dabei einen Schwall Freude ausstrahlte – welcher auch der Anderen ohne Magie nicht entging –, als Caryn ihn leise fragte:

„Dann gehöre ich ein bißchen mit zu Deiner Rückkehr dazu?"

„Ohne Dich wäre ich nicht hier", antwortete er ehrlich, und bevor er sich darüber klar werden konnte, ob das zuzugeben nun ungünstig gewesen war, hatte Caryn ihn zärtlichst geküßt.

„Das ist _so_ schön", kam jetzt von ihr, und er gab seine inneren Vorbehalte vorerst auf und legte den Arm um sie, weil es für Caryn in diesen Tagen wirklich so _war._

Genauso wie es vor vielen Jahren schon einmal so gewesen war, daß er geliebt worden war, geliebt von Granny, die noch nicht gewußt hatte, daß sie den nächsten Sommer nicht mehr erleben würde. Sie hatte nichts dafür gekonnt, auch wenn sein kindlicher Verstand das viele Jahre geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, wie sie ihren Sohn, seinen Vater, geliebt hatte, ohne daß sie Tobias diese Liebe hatte geben zu können, da sie ihn – unehelich – bei ihren lieblosen Eltern hatte lassen müssen, um selbst in London zu arbeiten. Und auch dafür war sie – anders als es seine Überzeugung als Halbwüchsiger gewesen war – nicht verantwortlich zu machen. Eine ledige Frau zu ihrer Zeit hatte keine bessere Wahl gehabt.

Auch Caryn wußte jetzt noch nicht, daß sie im nächsten Sommer nicht mehr mit ihm würde hierherkommen wollen. Auch wenn _sie _schuld daran wäre. _Wäre sie?_ – Und doch liebte sie ihn jetzt. Und diese Liebe _wollte_ er, wenn er dazu auch bereit sein mußte, den kommenden Verlust zu ertragen. Sogar als Kind hatte er das gekonnt. Hatte den Verlust der einzigen Person überlebt, der er etwas bedeutet hatte. Obwohl er geglaubt hatte, daß er ohne sie nicht leben könne.

Jetzt war er erwachsen. Er würde es aushalten können. Er wollte es nicht. _Er wollte Caryn_. Wollte sie nicht verlieren. Wollte diesen Ort hier wiederbeleben, mit ihr zusammen genießen, mit ihr hier _leben_.

Und warum mußte es so sein, daß seine Brust wehtat, daß er kaum Luft bekam, weil seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt war? Er brauchte Raum, machte sich von Caryn los und ein paar Schritte von ihr weg, wobei er vorgab, lediglich einen Korb zu holen, dann Brot, Butter und Käse für fünf Tage hineinlegte (Durch Verdopplungszauber halbierte sich der Geschmack) und sich schließlich nach Caryn umdrehte. Wenn sie auf seinen Rückzug eben reagiert hatte, so lächelte sie jetzt schon wieder und legte ein Glas schwedisches Preiselbeerkompott zu den übrigen Dingen in den Korb.

„Du magst Fleisch, oder?" fragte er, zumindest hatte sie es in Hogwarts immer gegessen. Dennoch kannten sie sich einfach in vielen Dingen kaum, was wiederum seine trostlos realistische Stimmung verstärkte.

Caryn nickte. Fügte dann nachdenklich hinzu:

„Wir müssen uns in so vielem erst kennenlernen, nicht wahr? Wir haben noch nie zusammen Mittag gegessen! ... Ich würde so froh sein, wenn dieses Versteckspiel für uns irgendwann vorbei sein könnte!"

Sie war überzeugt davon, daß ihr Schulabschluß für sie beide keine Bedeutung haben müßte. Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach glauben? Wann _könnte_ er ihr denn glauben? –

„Hier müssen wir uns nicht verstecken", sagte er einfach, und sie griff nach seiner Hand, während er mit der anderen einige Pakete Schinken und zwei Schachtel Reis in den Korb beförderte.

„Wissen Sie, ob wir Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Milch noch bei den Bauern auf der Insel besorgen können?" fragte er – mit über ihre _Musik _erhobener Stimme – die Verkäuferin, die nur mißmutig nickte.

„Und Eier bestimmt auch, dann haben wir alles, oder?" stellte Caryn zufrieden fest.

Severus tauschte das Portemonnaie in ihrer Hand mit seinem eigenen, ohne sich um ihren Widerspruch zu kümmern, und belud sich anschließend mit den prallen Muggeltüten. Die Sachen zu verkleinern, würde das Geheimhaltungsstatut der Magie im Moment ohne Zweifel überstrapazieren, außerdem bekam Lebensmitteln ebenso wenig wie Zaubertränkezutaten die Behandlung mit unspezifischer Magie über einen längeren Zeitraum.

**Caryn**

Draußen steckte sie Severus das Portemonnaie wieder in seine Innentasche, nahm ihm eine Tüte ab, ohne auf _seinen _Widerspruch zu achten, und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, die das in ihr wachrief, war in diesem Moment trügerisch, das wußte sie, aber anders, als sie zu genießen, konnte sie trotzdem nicht. Schweigend wanderten sie die Dorfstraße entlang in Richtung Ortskern am kleinen Hafen. Der graue windige Himmel war von kreischenden Möwen bevölkert, die einem kleinen Fischkutter folgten, welcher gerade in die Hafeneinfahrt getuckert kam. Caryn sog die frische, feuchtkalte Luft in ihre Lungen und spürte Severus neben sich dasselbe tun.

So unsagbar glücklich über ihr gemeinsames Hiersein, war sie sich zu gleicher Zeit der Tatsache bewußt, wie heikel dieser Besuch in seiner Vergangenheit – seiner einzig _schönen _Vergangenheit – für Severus sein mußte. Sie hatte sich das gewünscht, klar. Daß er sie teilhaben ließ an dem, was ihn wirklich bewegte. Und wenn das _hier_ geschah, weit weg von Hogwarts mit all seinen Zwängen und Notwendigkeiten, waren die Voraussetzungen optimal. Er _würde_ nicht disapparieren und sie im Stich lassen. Er konnte sie nicht aussperren wie in Hogwarts und ihr aus dem Weg gehen, ohne daß sie ihm durch die Öffentlichkeit folgen durfte. Sie würden zusammen sein in einem kleinen Haus, auf einer überschaubaren, begrenzten Insel. Er würde sie ertragen müssen.

Aber sie hatte Angst!

Eben im Laden war er bereits ansatzweise vor ihr geflüchtet, wie er es immer tat, wenn es ihm emotional zu brenzlig wurde.

Für ihn waren Gefühle, welcher Art auch immer, grundsätzlich bedrohlich. Nur allein auszuhalten. Alle anderen Menschen ausschließend. Auch sie, Caryn, natürlich.

Bedeutete sie ihm annähernd so viel, daß er ihr seine Vergangenheit mitteilen würde, auch wenn er sie mit allen Mitteln von dem Thema _Zukunft _fernhielt? _Wollte_ er sie nicht bei ihm bleiben lassen oder glaubte er, er _dürfe_ es nicht?

Ihr Verstand beruhigte sie, daß er eine Frau, die ihm nichts bedeutete, niemals mit an diesen Ort seiner guten Großmutter genommen hätte. Wie weit ging aber dies _Etwas Bedeuten? _Würde er nächsten Sommer froh sein, wenn sie endlich aus Hogwarts und seinem Leben verschwunden wäre und er wieder seine Ruhe hätte vor sämtlichen emotionalen Herausforderungen?

**Severus**

Caryn war in Gedanken versunken, und auch wenn ihre Freude in vielen Momenten immer wieder durchbrach, verbarg sie Gefühle vor ihm, wie sie das mit ihrer auf ihn bezogenen Trauer zu tun pflegte. Natürlich hatte sie eben gespürt, daß er geflüchtet war. Und natürlich war sie sich darüber im Klaren, daß dieser Besuch hier für ihn heikler war, als er sich das selber eingestanden hatte, indem er ausschließlich diese Ferien mit ihr gewünscht, sich nur darauf gefreut hatte, mit Caryn einige Tage zusammenleben zu können. Er hatte sich gefreut und nicht bedacht, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er die kleine Fußgänger- und Fahrradfähre auf den Anleger zuhalten sähe, wenn die Möwen kreischten, wenn ein kleiner Junge neben ihm an der Hand einer älteren Frau aufgeregt auf und ab hopste, wie er das gewiß auch getan hatte. _Damals_.

Erneut holte er tief Luft und öffnete seinen Geist bewußt für die junge Frau an seiner Seite, die seinen Arm drückte und einfach still das Anlegemanöver beobachtete. Ihre Zugewandtheit konnte er spüren wie die Abstrahlung des Heizkörpers in dem kalten, leeren Raum, wenn er mit Granny in den Weihnachtsferien das Ferienhaus zuerst betreten hatte.

Was würde seine Granny über Caryn denken? Er kannte diese Frau so wenig, hatte lediglich die Erfahrungen eines kaum sechsjährigen Kindes mit ihr. Wäre sie tolerant genug, um den Altersunterschied zwischen Caryn und ihm zu akzeptieren? Hätte sie sich gefreut für ihn, daß er sich auf seine alten Tage doch noch einmal ernsthaft verliebt hatte?

_Das alles ist vollkommen irrational! Wenn sie noch da wäre, wenn sie wenigstens länger geblieben wäre, wäre alles anders gekommen!_

Womöglich.

Seine Großmutter hatte nicht einmal mehr Lilys Auftritt in seinem Leben mitbekommen. Lily hätte sie _bestimmt_ gemocht. Sie hätte immer gern eine Tochter gehabt, wußte er. (Das hatte sie einem kleinen Jungen erzählt?!) Hätte er sich anders entwickelt, wenn sie länger gelebt hätte? Hätte die schwarze Magie ihn kalt gelassen? Wäre Voldemort für ihn reizlos gewesen? Hätte er Lily _Schlammblut _an den Kopf geworfen?

Lily hätte trotzdem Potter geheiratet, das war für ihn anders nicht vorstellbar.

Und Caryn?

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er sich _nicht_ in sie verliebt hätte. Sie nicht begehrt hätte. Daß er sich nicht Erotik auf genau die Weise gewünscht hätte, wie sie sie miteinander teilten.

Alles andere wäre nicht _ER_.

_Ich bin so, auch WEIL Granny mich so früh verlassen hat._

Aber er war nun einmal so. Wollte plötzlich nichts anderes sein. _Nicht mehr._

Hatte _diese Frau_, die ihn in diesem Moment aufgeregt mit sich die Gangway entlang an Bord der kleinen Fähre zog, bereits so viel Einfluß auf ihn gehabt, sich so tief eingegraben in seine Seele, daß ihm nicht mehr wichtig war, wie sein Leben anders, _besser _hätte verlaufen können? Daß er keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, darüber zu grübeln, was und wie er hätte werden können, wenn alles anders gewesen wäre?

_Reflexartig rückt er von Caryn ab, was ihren Blick alarmiert in sein Gesicht springen läßt. Angstvoll ihre Augen, und da hilft es auch nichts, daß er seine niederschlägt. Ihre Angst wabert ungefiltert in seinen Geist und füttert ihn mit seiner eigenen, mit Brechreiz und Atemnot. Der Impuls, Caryn zu schützen, fällt dieser Lähmung zum Opfer. Er kann nichts rühren. Er will durch nichts berührt werden. Er will zu ihr, trotzdem. Trotz allem. _

_Aber ist das denn nicht gut?_

_Du brauchst sie zu sehr! _

_Verdammt! _

Dies hier sollte schön sein!

„Du willst allein sein... In Hogwarts könnte ich jetzt verschwinden..."

Caryns Stimme wurde von Wind und Wellenklatschen übertönt, obwohl sie nicht leise gesprochen hatte. Da schwang kein Selbstmitleid mit, sie wollte ihn nicht manipulieren, da ging nur angstvolle Trauer von ihr aus. Sie war _bei ihm._

Er zwang seine Augen in ihre und ließ ihren Blick in ihn eindringen.

**Caryn**

Er ließ es zu. Ließ seine Augen in ihre kommen, oder vielleicht umgekehrt, er öffnete sich ihrem Blick, auch wenn keineswegs sicher war, ob es ihr letztlich gelingen würde, wirklich an ihn heran zu kommen.

Warum tat er das?

Sie sah, wieviel Überwindung es ihn kostete, nicht einfach zu flüchten. Stattdessen stand er hier und sah sie an und hielt sich offen für sie.

Er _mußte_ sie wollen.

_Ja? Immerhin befindet Ihr Euch auf einem kleinen Schiff. Was hätte er für eine andere Wahl?_

„Ich kann Dich auch _jetzt_ allein lassen", rang sie sich zu sagen ab. Und da lächelte er plötzlich. Lächelte und wurde in der folgenden Sekunde wieder ernst.

„Es tut mir leid, Caryn, daß... das hier nicht leicht für mich ist. Aber Du..." Er wiederholte: „Ohne Dich wäre ich nicht hier."

„Wenn ich Dich in Ruhe lassen soll, sagst Du es?"

„Das werde ich. – Ich brauche nur... etwas Zeit. Ich muß... den Ort hier erst einmal … durchdringen."

„Und Du kannst nicht darüber reden währenddessen, oder? Oder Dich begleiten lassen? Oder festhalten?"

„Nein." Er holte Luft. „Nein, das kann ich nicht."

„Okay."

Sie sah ihn zögern, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Als sie dennoch lächelte, sah sie darüber Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht. Die ließ ihr Herz ebenso leicht werden – wäre er _so _erleichtert, wenn sie ihm egal wäre? – Erfüllt mit altruistischer Liebe, die ihm alles geben wollte, ohne etwas von ihm zu brauchen, verwandelte sich ihr Lächeln in ein wirkliches. Sie durfte in seiner – relativen – Nähe sein, während es ihm schlecht ging. War das nicht mehr, als je eine dieser _Anderen _erhalten hatte? War das nicht das, was von seiner Ehefrau verlangt wäre? Und DIE wollte sie werden, jetzt mehr als je zuvor.

_**Das Häuschen auf der Insel**_

**Severus**

Caryn hielt Distanz nach ihrem Gespräch, und seltsamerweise zog es ihn seitdem erst recht zu ihr hin. Seine Schritte orientierten sich an dem Abstand zu ihr, seine Augen fanden nichts anderes als sie sehenswert, seine Hände wurden von ihr angezogen, und er steckte sie in die Manteltaschen. Zuerst zügelte er diese Impulse aus dem Bestreben heraus, seine Inkonsequenz vor ihr zu verbergen. Als sie jedoch beim Anlegemanöver des Schiffes aneinandergeschaukelt wurden, wäre es verletzend oder zumindest lächerlich gewesen, seinen Arm _nicht_ um Caryn zu legen. Nach einem wachsamen Blick kam vorsichtig, aber auf der Stelle ihr Arm um seine Taille, ihr Kopf an seine Seite, und er zwang all das Beunruhigende und Bedrohliche aus seinen Gedanken, um sich wieder dieser tapferen Frau zuzuwenden, die sich so gefreut hatte, nur um mit _ihm _ihre Weihnachtsferien zu verbringen. Die alles an und mit ihm in Kauf nahm, um mit _ihm_ zusammenzusein.

War die Dankbarkeit darüber nicht mächtiger als eine diffuse Angst vor dem nächsten Sommer?

Der Steg kam ihm klein vor, als er ihn – zusammen nur mit Caryn, die wenigen anderen Passagiere fuhren weiter – betrat, und der Weg zur Landstraße fühlte sich kürzer an als in seiner Erinnerung. Nachdem er – nach einem Kontrollblick um sich – die beiden Tüten für den Rest des Weges kleingezaubert und in seiner zweiten Manteltasche verstaut hatte, wartete er dort auf Caryn, die einige Schritte zurückgefallen war, und hielt ihr wieder seinen Arm hin. Ihre sich durch seine Armbeuge schiebende Hand fühlte sich gut an, die Kraft, mit der sie sich an ihn hängte, erfüllte ein Bedürfnis seines Körpers. Seiner Seele. Im Gleichschritt folgten sie der Straße.

**Caryn**

Sie überließ ihn seinen Gedanken, sah ihn nur ab und zu von der Seite an. Unwirklich kam es ihr vor: wie sie an der Seite des Zaubertränkemeisters unter offenem Himmel dahinspazierte, in Muggelklamotten gekleidet, mit Minikoffern und -lebensmitteltüten ausgestattet, in tiefes Schweigen gehüllt, seine Vergangenheit belastend um sie beide herum. Dabei fühlte sie sich jedoch nicht von ihm ausgeschlossen: Er hatte _sie allein_ mitgenommen an diesen schicksalsträchtigen Ort; er ertrug sie so dicht bei sich, obwohl er sich schwach fühlte. Das konnte sie nicht anders nehmen als einen unschätzbaren Liebesbeweis.

Niemand kam ihnen auf der einsamen Dorfstraße entgegen, nur leere Weiden und brachliegende Felder säumten ihren Weg entlang der Landstraße.

An der Abzweigung des schmalen Feldweges wäre sie ohne Severus vorbeigelaufen. Er stoppte und zog seinen Zauberstab sowie die beiden geschrumpften Koffer aus seiner Manteltasche und hexte sie in Originalgröße zurück. Auf Caryns verwunderten Blick hin erklärte er:

„Wir müssen dem Bauern hier Bescheid sagen, daß wir da sind. Und ohne Gepäck würden wir Verdacht erregen."

„Du kennst die Leute hier?"

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und Caryn lief ihm nach.

„Der jetzige Bauer ist der Sohn der Bauersleute, die damals unsere Nachbarn waren. Ich habe mit ihm gespielt, wir sind ungefähr gleichaltrig. Seine Eltern haben sich schon für meine Großmutter in ihrer Abwesenheit um das Haus gekümmert. Nachdem ich es geerbt hatte – als Sechsjähriger wohlbemerkt – blieb das Arrangement beim Alten."

„Und Du hast immer noch Kontakt zu ihm?"

Er schmunzelte ob ihres nicht endenden Erstaunens.

„Das scheint Dir ein absurder Gedanke zu sein: daß ich Kontakte zur Muggelwelt pflege."

„Naja... Du bist so durch und durch _Slytherin..._ und Deine Kerker scheinen Dein Elfenbeinturm zu sein. Ich habe schon Schwierigkeiten, Dich mir in der Winkelgasse vorzustellen!"

Jetzt erfaßte sein Lächeln sein ganzes Gesicht, indem er seitlich auf sie herunterguckte. Gebannt schaute Caryn auf dies Ereignis. Bisweilen – aus einer gewissen Distanz heraus, die sie sonst eigentlich nur im Unterricht hatte, wo er selbstredend nie lächelte – konnte sie einen lächelnden Snape noch immer als ein surreales Schauspiel genießen.

„Damit hast Du natürlich nur _zu_ recht. Ich habe auch nicht wirklich Kontakt zu dem Mann. Er weiß lediglich, wie er mich erreichen kann, falls etwas vorfällt."

„In Hogwarts?!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Per Muggelpostdienst, falls Dir das etwas sagt..."

„Die Zaubererorganisation, die Muggelpost auf Eulen verteilt, klar. Haben wir in Muggelkunde gehabt, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der den Muggelpostdienst nutzt..."

„Wenn meine Slytherins wüßten, was sie bei Deiner Charity alles versäumen..."

„Nicht wahr? – Sag, erkennt er Dich denn überhaupt?"

„Daß ich den anderen Schlüssel für das Haus besitze, muß Beweis genug sein."

Severus stellte die Koffer ab, und Caryn richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Hof, den sie soeben durch ein Tor in der Feldsteinmauer betreten hatten. Warum kam er ihr so trostlos vor? Der mit vollgelaufenen Schlaglöchern übersäte Sandplatz war extrem weitläufig. Zwei nagelneue Trecker standen vor einer uralten Scheune, das langgezogene Gebäude gegenüber schien ein Stall zu sein, aus dem ab und an ein Muhen klang. Das Wohnhaus bestand aus mehreren Trakten, die zu unterschiedlicher Zeit angebaut worden waren. Jetzt fiel es ihr auf: Die Bäume fehlten. Nicht ein einziger Busch, nicht einmal kleine Krüppelgewächse gab es in der Nähe des Hauses. Das ließ diesen Hof so kalt und trist erscheinen. Und wie herrlich, daß alle Trostlosigkeit dieser Welt ihr nichts anhaben konnte, wenn sie nur bei Severus sein durfte!

Irgendwo bellten mindestens drei Hunde aus mindestens zwei Richtungen, als sie sich der Haustür näherten. Bevor sie sie erreicht hatten, öffnete sich die Tür, und eine alte Frau trat ihnen entgegen. Ihr neugierig fragender Blick wurde nachdenklich, als sie Severus musterte.

„Ich bin Severus Snape", stellte er sich vor. „Meiner Großmutter gehörte das Haus neben dem Erbsenfeld-"

„Nelly Snape, natürlich erinnere ich mich", fiel ihr sofort ein. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen wehmütigen, dabei aber irgendwie aufdringlichen Ausdruck an. Caryn spürte förmlich, wie Severus sich verkrampfte. „Du warst ein kleiner Junge damals, noch nicht einmal in der Schule, nicht wahr? – Und das ist schon Deine Tochter, Severus?"

„Nein", sagte er einfach. „Das ist Caryn Willson, meine-"

„Schon klar", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Geht mich ja nichts an. Und Ihr wollt im Haus drüben wohnen-"

Daß seine gerunzelte Stirn sie hätte besorgen müssen, ahnte die Frau natürlich nicht. Ob ihre Erinnerung ihr einen niedlichen, netten kleinen Jungen zeigte? Vorzustellen vermochte Caryn sich das nicht wirklich... Kurz angebunden sprach der erwachsene Snape weiter:

„Vorerst nur in diesen Ferien. Am ersten Januar reisen wir wieder ab. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, für den Fall, daß-"

„_Mrs_. Snape hier anfragt-"

„_Es_ _existiert keine Mrs. Snape", _stellte er in scharfem Ton klar. „Caryn ist meine Partnerin, und ich bin nicht hier, um Ihre Komplizenschaft einzufordern, sondern damit Sie sich nicht wundern, daß das Haus bewohnt ist."

Seine schneidende Stimme und seine gefährlich blitzenden Augen hatten die arme Bäuerin ängstlich den Kopf einziehen lassen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte nicht..." Sie verhaspelte sich. Entschied sich dann für einen neuen Anfang. „Wollt Ihr vielleicht Lebensmittel mitnehmen? Eier, Milch, Kartoffeln, Äpfel..."

„Sehr gern!"

Caryn lächelte sie an und warf Severus einen warnenden Blick zu. Die Alte war gestraft genug. So schnell wie möglich wandte diese sich um, schnappte sich eine Wolljacke von drinnen und rauschte mit einem für ihr offensichtliches Alter beachtlichen Tempo an ihnen vorbei zur Scheune hinüber. Caryn folgte ihr, bevor Severus ihr wieder sein Portemonnaie aufdrängen konnte.

Als sie, beladen mit zwei Milchflaschen, einem Körbchen voll Äpfeln, auf die ein paar Eier gebettet waren und einem kleinen Sack Kartoffeln zurück auf den Hof trat, war Severus in ein Gespräch mit einem Mann verwickelt, der vom Alter her wohl sein Spielkamerad von früher sein mußte. Wie auch immer das vor dreißig Jahren gewesen sein mochte, heute wirkten die beiden Männer so verschieden, wie man nur sein kann.

Verliebt sog Caryn den Anblick ihres edlen, beinahe aristokratisch anmutenden, großen, stattlichen Mannes ein – mit seinen harten, oft abstoßend verzogenen Gesichtszügen (nicht wenn er bei _ihr_ war) äußerst respekteinflößend neben dem kleineren, dicklichen, netten, schlichten Bauern.

„Ich muß Euch danken, daß Ihr all die Jahre ein Auge auf das Haus hattet", sagte Severus gerade sehr höflich, wenn auch ein wenig steif. „Und wenn die Bezahlung weiterhin in Ordnung ist, würde ich das Arrangement gerne beibehalten."

„Klar, können wir machen. – Ich wundere mich nur. Du hattest anscheinend kein Interesse an dem Haus. Ich meine..."

„Das könnte sich jetzt ändern..." Nervös fuhr Severus herum, als er Caryn neben sich treten hörte. Das war wohl nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Befriedigt tat Caryn so, als wäre sie intensiv mit der Verteilung ihrer Lasten beschäftigt, während der amüsierte Blick des Bauern auf ihr ruhte.

Severus bedankte sich aus Versehen ein zweites Mal und verabschiedete sich und ging zurück zu den Koffern. Diese ergreifend, ging er eiligen Schrittes den Feldweg zurück zur Straße. 

Das Haus der Snapes – so nannten es wohl die Leute von hier – lag nur ein kleines Stück weiter die Landstraße entlang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Bergab führte der Feldweg, auch noch am Haus vorbei, zur Küste hinunter. Um das wirklich kleine Häuschen standen einige Pappeln und Kiefern, was es – im Vergleich mit dem häßlichen Hof eben umso mehr – gemütlich und einladend wirken ließ.

Caryn stellte ihre Einkäufe – sie hatten vergessen, sie zu verkleinern, und auch Severus hatte ihr Gepäck im Normalzustand hierher transportiert – erst einmal auf der Stufe vor der Haustür ab, ließ Severus die Tür aufschließen und erst einmal allein hineingehen, während sie neugierig um das Haus herumschlenderte.

Die Umzäunung um ein völlig zugewuchertes Stückchen Land an der Seite des Hauses war das einzige, das verriet, daß es sich hierbei wohl um den ehemaligen Gemüsegarten von… _Nelly_ Snape handelte. Dahinter lag eine große, zur Küste hin abfallende Wiese mit alten Apfel- und Kirschbäumen, eingefriedet von einer hohen Feldsteinmauer, die seit Jahrzehnten von allerlei Gesträuch um- und überwuchert wurde: Holunder- und Himbeerbüsche, Brombeergestrüpp, Haselnußsträucher, aber auch Forsythien und wilde Johannisbeere wuchsen dort, wie Caryn bei ihrem Rundgang registrierte. Die Blüten der wilden Johannisbeere mochte sie so gerne riechen – es wäre schön, zu der Zeit hier sein zu können. Von der Zeit der Apfelblüte ganz zu schweigen... Oder wenn die Beeren und das Obst reif sein würden...

_Wie wäre es mit IMMER?_

Neben dem alten Garten befand sich ein Rasenplatz mit Wäschepfählen, wie sie sie von den Höfen ihrer Kindheit kannte. Zumindest bei längeren Aufenthalten würden sie auf Muggelart Wäsche waschen müssen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Zumal sie von den Zauberermethoden der Wäschebehandlung nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte: Das war in Hogwarts die Aufgabe der Hauselfen. Und ob Severus auf diesem Gebiet mehr bewandert war, wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Vom _Ratzeputz _einmal abgesehen, den man im _Zaubertränke_unterricht zum Säubern von Kesseln und Oberflächen benutzte. Beim Abwaschen des Geschirrs würde der bestimmt helfen. Ebenso wie der Exakttemperierzauber den Kühlschrank ersetzen würde. Nur das Kochen auf magische Art und Weise war nach Angabe von Lucas und auch von Charity um einiges komplizierter. Um den eigentlichen Geschmack der Lebensmittel zu erhalten, war die Muggelart die sicherste. Na, und das Kleinschneiden der Zutaten würde Severus' Aufgabe sein, der seinen Schülern die entsprechenden Zauber bei der Zaubertrankbrauerei vorenthielt....

Mittlerweile hatte Caryn das Haus umrundet und stand wieder davor. Durch die offenstehende Tür betrat sie es zögernd.

Sie kam in einen großen Raum mit Holzfußboden und niedriger Decke. Der Geruch versetzte sie auf der Stelle in eines der schwedischen Ferienhäuser ihrer Kindheit: Die abgestandene Luft, die auch nach gründlichem Lüften so lange blieb, bis die Nase sich daran gewöhnt hatte, der Geruch, der – so muffig er auch war – dennoch Verheißung bedeutete des Neubeginns, aller vor einem liegenden Tage der frischen Ferien... Auch die Einrichtung aus den sechziger Jahren paßte ins Bild, ebenso wie die mit Holz getäfelten Wä in einer Nische befand sich eine kleine Küche, abgetrennt mit einem alten Tisch nebst einigen zusammengewürfelten Stühlen. Diese Ecke war auffallend hell, wofür die beiden übereck eingelassenen Fenster sorgten. Man müßte die Obstwiese sehen können...

Caryn ging dorthin, um das zu prüfen, und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Wie schön könnte das sein?

_Ihre Kinder spielen ausgelassen – mit einem Hund vielleicht, der aufgeregt um die drei herumtollt – unter den Obstbäumen. Eine Katze streicht Caryn um die Beine, während sie einen Moment hier steht, in den Anblick ihrer Kinder versunken... Den großen, schwarzgekleideten Mann, der eben den Raum betreten hat und ihr einen Gruß zugerufen, hat sie gar nicht wahrgenommen. Erst als er sich hinter sie stellt und zärtlich von hinten umarmt, ihr seinen Mund nach seiner Art in die Haare drückend... _

„_Guck, wie groß sie geworden sind..." flüstert Caryn, und Severus dreht sie in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um und küßt sie leidenschaftlich, bevor er ihr ins Ohr haucht: _

„_Und alles ist noch so schön wie damals an unserem allerersten Tag hier..."_

Caryn seufzte tief und löste sich aus diesem Tagtraum, sich nach dem realen Severus umblickend, der doch eigentlich jetzt zu ihr treten müßte und fragen: _Woran denkst Du? _Und sie würden sich verabreden, diese drei Kinder zu bekommen und glücklich leben bis an ihr Ende...

_Hey, wie war das mit dem Tagtraum?_

Sie rief sich zur Ordnung und kehrte in die Mitte des Raumes zurück, um sich weiter umzusehen. Die angrenzende Ecke des Raumes beherbergte wohl das Bad. Direkt vor der dazugehörigen Tür führte eine Leiter ins obere Stockwerk. Im vorderen Bereich befand sich ein riesiges gräuliches, zerknautschtes Sofa neben einem steinernen Kamin. Zwei klobige Sessel nahmen viel Platz weg, ein niedrigerer Tisch war in eine Ecke geschoben worden. Die andere Ecke war merkwürdigerweise leer. Die Wände bestanden aus dunklen Holztafeln, die den an sich großzügigen, aber niedrigen Raum beengt erscheinen ließen. Kleine Fenster befanden sich an allen Wänden, so daß sich das Aufstellen von Bücherregalen als schwierig erweisen würde...

Oben hörte sie ein Knarren von Severus. Um ihn nicht zu stören, machte sie sich erst daran, die Tüten mit den Lebensmitteln, die sie eben in Originalgröße auf der Küchenarbeitsplatte hatte stehen sehen, auszupacken.

**Severus**

Es war schwer gewesen, sich nicht wie das frühere Kind zu fühlen, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihm die warme, abgestandene Luft entgegengeschlagen war. Genau wie damals, als Granny ihm jedes Mal bei ihrer Ankunft die Tür aufgeschlossen und dann zuerst ihn hineingelassen hatte. Immer war er zuerst nach oben gestiegen, um auf das Bett unter dem runden Fenster zu klettern und auf den Hof hinunterzuschauen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er Granny schon in der Küche gehört, und er war heruntergekommen und hatte sich einen Keks aus ihren Vorräten abgeholt.

Er wußte nicht, wie lange er in der offenen Tür gestanden hatte, bevor ihm einfiel, daß es sinnvoll wäre, die Einkaufstüten aus seiner Manteltasche in ihren Originalzustand zurückzuversetzen; eine magische Behandlung stellte, wie gesagt, für die Unversehrtheit natürlicher Produkte immer ein Risiko dar. Er zog die geschrumpften Tüten und seinen Zauberstab heraus, legte sie in der Küche auf die Arbeitsplatte und zauberte.

Der Blick aus dem Küchenfenster war überraschend anders: die Streuobstwiese mit den Schafen (welche natürlich verschwunden waren), die er als Junge besonders geliebt hatte, war gänzlich verändert. Caryn sah er gerade dort an der Mauer entlang schlendern, eine Hand ausgestreckt, die Zweige der Sträucher streifend, welche sich in den letzten dreißig Jahren daran und darüber ausgebreitet hatten, so daß die Feldsteine, auf denen er geklettert war und in deren Ritzen er mit seinen _Dumbledore gegen Grindelwald- _Figuren gespielt hatte, kaum mehr zu sehen waren.

Wie viele Stunden er dort mit diesen zierlichen, sich nur bei Berührung von Hand eines Zauberers bewegenden Holzfiguren verbracht hatte! Diesen „Erbstücken" – fast den einzigen, wenn er sich das recht überlegte – aus der _anderen, _der Familie seiner Mutter – zusammen mit der dazugehörige Geschichte, von der er als kleiner Junge so fasziniert gewesen war, gerade weil er damals kaum Berührungspunkte mit der magischen Welt gehabt hatte…

Gedankenverloren drehte er sich um und blickte aus dieser Perspektive in den Raum. Wie intensiv ihn die Erinnerung an diesen verdrängten _schönen _Teil seiner Geschichte ausfüllte... Erinnerungen, die er jahrzehntelang aus seinem Bewußtsein verbannt hatte, damit sie ihm nicht schaden sollten. Erstaunlicherweise tat ihm das Haus weit weniger weh, als er nach seinen Empfindungen im Dorf vorhin befürchtet hatte. Im Gegenteil: Die Geborgenheit, die er – entfernt aus seinem schlimmen Zuhause – in diesem Haus bei seiner Großmutter gefunden hatte, überwog im Hier und Jetzt die Trauer darum, daß er diese Geborgenheit viel zu früh verloren hatte. In diesen Momenten war er einfach dankbar, daß er sie einmal hatte erleben dürfen.

So wie er nun mit Caryn hier war und das Haus mit neuen, erwachsenen Erinnerungen füllen würde. Womöglich würde es ihm ein neues Zuhause werden können...? Wenn Caryns Liebe...

Vom Fenster aus war sie nicht mehr zu entdecken. Bestimmt würde sie gleich hereinkommen. Vorher sollte er ihre Einkäufe von der Schwelle in die Küche befördern und erst noch einen kurzen Blick in die obere Etage werfen. Und dann… endlich…

_**Noch mal von vorn!**_

**Caryn **

Die Lebensmittel hatte Caryn gekühlt und wegsortiert, gerade Kartoffeln für ein spätes Mittagessen aufgesetzt und das Wasser mit dem Zauberstab zum Kochen gebracht, als sie Severus von oben herabsteigen hörte. Sie bleib, wo sie war, ihm abgewandt an der Spüle, mit Blick auf die Obstwiese. Vielleicht würde er ja zu ihr kommen…? Sich ihr von hinten nähern, wie sie sich das in ihrem Tagtraum vorhin ausgemalt hatte? Und dann… endlich…

Nein, auf die Schritte auf sie zu wartete sie vergeblich. Severus schien nicht vorzuhaben, ihr den Gefallen zu tun, den Ehemann für sie zu spielen. Ein genervtes _Was erwartest Du denn?! _half ebensowenig gegen den Kloß im Hals wie ihr selbstironisches Schnauben. – Ja, was _erwartete_ sie? Sie war hier. Mit ihm. Im Augenblick hatte er noch andere Dinge im Kopf. Und sie beide noch viel Zeit. Er hatte sie mitgenommen – da war es ja wohl das Mindeste, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er das brauchte! Wie er ihr auf so… liebevolle Weise gesagt hatte auf der Fähre! _Beziehungsfähig _war er gewesen! Er hatte sie tatsächlich einbezogen in das, was ihn innerlich beschäftigte. Wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte! _Kannst Du nicht einmal mit dem zufrieden sein, was er Dir gibt?! Muß es immer noch MEHR sein?!_ Wo doch eben diese ihrenicht abzuschüttelnde Widerwärtigkeit ihn gerade darin bestärkte, einen Mindestabstand zu ihr aufrecht zu erhalten! _Damit ich ihn nicht auffresse, genau! _So hatte der Adler es bezeichnet, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte! –

Wo war Severus jetzt? Was hatte er vor? Sie hatte ihn nicht hinausgehen hören… Wachsam drehte Caryn sich um – und fing zu ihrer Überraschung einen… _anderen_ Blick von ihm auf. Noch immer stand er an der Leiter und hatte offensichtlich weder vor, sich ihr zu nähern, noch seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Einen Blick aus weiter Distanz, aus der sie in seinen Augen nicht lesen konnte; dennoch kam sie an diesen Augen in ihrer Schwärze nicht vorbei. Nicht vorbei an deren stummer Botschaft: _Komm. _Caryns Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und den Stoffwechsel ihrer Körperflüssigkeiten zu beschleunigen. Besorgt überlegte sie, ob sie gegen dieses Ferngesteuert-Sein ihres Körpers nicht doch etwas unternehmen müßte – was sie nicht davon abhielt, sich mit den Händen an der Arbeitsplatte hinter ihr abzustoßen, um nun frei zu stehen, bereits einen Schritt von ihrem ursprünglichen Platz entfernt. _Näher bei ihm. _Dort stand sie jetzt und fühlte seine tiefen schwarzen Augen überall.


	9. Inselbeziehung

_**Das Maß für Nähe **_

**Severus**

Ja, er hatte sie. Die Macht, sie allein mit seinen Augen zu halten. Festzuhalten, so daß sie nicht wegkonnte. _Wollte. _Er konnte machen, daß sie zu ihm kam, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, so nah ER es bestimmte. Mit verschleierten Augen, aus denen er alles herauslesen konnte, was er für dieses Leben brauchte. Jetzt hatte er das. _SIE_. Jetzt hatte er sie. WOLLTE sie. Mehr als ALLES. Mehr als jede Angst ihn hindern könnte.

So lange hatte er gewartet. So lange war er ohne sie gewesen. _Jetzt _war sie zu ihm gekommen. Trotz allem. Und er würde sie nicht wieder loslassen. Trotz ALLEM. _JETZT._

Er streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus, er griff nach ihr, dann noch fester, er _erfaßte_ sie, und Caryn stöhnte und preßte sich ihm entgegen. Wieder. Immer. Seine wachsende Erektion drückte gegen ihren Bauch, was viel zu wenig war, er brauchte mehr, verlangte danach, mußte sie hinüber zur dort angelehnten Leiter schieben, dem einzigen verfügbaren Widerstand,_ sie endlich mehr zu spüren, stärker, richtig. Zwingend legt er sich gegen sie, seinen Mund auf sie, wo ihre Lippen sind, hält Caryns immer weiter an ihn drängenden Körper vor sich an die Leiter gepreßt, so daß sie unausweichlich an ihn, unter ihn gerät. Sie kann ihm nicht ausweichen, doch nichts läge ihr ferner. Alles an ihr zeigt ihm, daß ER es ist, daß er ALLES ist, wonach sie sich sehnt. IHN verlangt sie, indem sie seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen, mit ihrer Zunge vollkommen einnimmt, weich, tief, feucht, endlos. Ihren Po hat er in seinen Händen, so endlich imstande, seinem voll aufgerichteten Glied unter dem weichen Hosenstoff mehr Reize zu verschaffen, er bewegt sich gegen sie, an ihr, hin und her, reibt sich an ihr, stärker, nachdrücklicher, den Sog seines Höhepunktes mit einem Mal schon spürend. _

_Noch nicht, noch nicht jetzt…_

Diszipliniert riß er sich aus ihrem Kuß und seiner Erregung, um erst einmal den Genuß dessen auszukosten, was da so _naturgegeben_ zwischen ihnen geschah. Erst einmal bei vollem Bewußtsein zu erleben, was ER in Caryn auszulösen vermochte. Sich regelrecht verzweifelt an ihm windend, bemühte sie sich, ihre Vulva weiter unten in die Nähe seiner Beine zu bringen, sich wieder seines Oberschenkels zu bedienen, ihre eigenen Spielregeln befolgend, anstatt ihn anzubetteln, sie doch endlich zu nehmen. Unbarmherzig entzog er ihr seinen Schenkel und blickte amüsiert auf sie herab.

_Oh nein, mein Herz, das könnte Dir so passen…_

„WAS _willst_ Du?" fragte er streng, und Caryns süßes Entsetzen, sich in ihrem Zustand artikulieren zu müssen, verschlug ihm, ebenso wie ihr, den Atem. Er benötigte einen Moment, ehe er ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Dieses Grinsen bemächtigte sich allerdings nebenwirkend seiner selbst ebenso wie ihrer, indem er damit Caryn den Mund in einer Weise öffnen ließ, die ihm genauestens verriet, wie offen sie dort _unten_ war.

_Für ihn_. _Dort unten, wo er hin muß. Schon so lange. Sofort. _

Eine _verbale _Antwort hatte sie ihm noch nicht gegeben, _egal, _seine Kraft für Spiele war aufgebraucht, das Warten auf sie war einfach zu lang gewesen. Mit einem Ruck hob er ihren Po eine Leitersprosse höher und spreizte, sein Knie dazwischen drängend, ihre Beine. Eine Hand nahm er, um sie unter ihre Strumpfhose, in ihren Slip zu schieben, schnappte nach Luft ob der Feuchtigkeit, die dort von _beiden_ Seiten seine Haut näßte, so vollgesogen war bereits der Stoff ihres Höschens. Ungeduldig zerrte er diesen Stoff weg, an ihr herunter, aus dem Weg, um schleunigst Platz zu machen für ihn, so daß _endlich ... endlich! _Sein angeschwollenes Geschlecht zu ihr durchdringen konnte. Zu ihr, wo er hin mußte. Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete er hastig seine Hose, und Caryn, die dazu nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, machte ihren Rücken rund, damit sein entblößtes Glied endlich direkt in ihre heiße Spalte gelangte._ Sie ist so naß, daß er nur an der größeren Hitze spürt, wie er in derselben Sekunde in sie eingedrungen ist, er verliert sich in dieser Nässe, schwimmt, grenzenlos, so daß er automatisch weiter vorstößt, sofort kraftvoll zustoßen muß, bis er ganz innen ist, bis Caryn ihn fest umschließt, sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn klammernd, sie ihn mit ihrem ganzen Körper dazu zwingt, sich in ihr zu bewegen, sie wieder zu küssen, wieder in sie zu stoßen, zu stoßen… wieder… wieder in den Sog zu geraten. Warte… Nicht so schnell… _

Das war zu überwältigend. Mit aller Konzentration mußte er verhindern, daß sein Samen noch weiter hochstieg. Schwer atmend, gelang es ihm, sich ihrem auf der Stelle seinen Samen fordernden Körper zu entziehen. Von ihr abzurücken. Er hörte sie wimmern, fühlte, wie ihr einsam, unbefriedigt zurückgelassenes Geschlecht verzweifelt nach ihm suchte, ihm nachkam, und er bekam wieder Lust, ihr vorerst ein _wenig mehr_ Qual zu bereiten – daß das letztlich seine eigene war, machte das Ganze umso süßer. Er erlaubte, daß sie seine Spitze erwischte mit ihren unumgehbaren, gierigen Eingang; vereitelte aber, daß ihr Becken in die Lage kam, ihn vollständig einzufangen. Erst einmal ließ er seine Hände mit einem unwillkürlich beglückten Seufzer aus seiner Brust auf ihre prallen kleinen Brüste los, deren Knospen unter der Bluse – die Strickjacke war schon lange offen – äußerst erregend erregt in die Höhe standen. Deren Inhaberin bog sich – mehr Luft benötigend – seinen die zarte Haut dort unter dem Stoff reizenden Fingerspitzen entgegen… frustriert aufstöhnend, weil sie auf diese Weise die Haltung ihres Rückens hatte verändern müssen und so seine Eichel von ihrem Ziel entfernen. Ein angestrengtes Keuchen entkam ihr, während sie sich regelrecht verbog, um jedweden Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Prompt und mit Nachdruck schob sie ihre schamlose Scheide erneut auf seine hilflos in der kühlen Luft pulsierende Erektion, und _jetzt hat sie ihn, jetzt kann er nicht mehr, jetzt muß er sie endgültig in Besitz nehmen, festnageln, sie stoßen, ficken, seine Hände halten sich krampfhaft an ihren Brüsten, ihr Mund hat seinen schon lange wieder umschlossen, und er stößt und stößt und kann nicht anders, als sie zu ficken, wild, ohne Rücksicht, weil er viel zu lange gewartet hat. Zu lang. Viel zu lang. Viel. Zu. Lang. Weil. Er. Jetzt. Spritzen. Muß. Spritzen. Jetzt. SIE. Füllen, sie ganz füllen, Caryn vollständig erfüllen, sie damit zeichnen, mit seinem Samen zeichnen, sie als SEIN zeichnen, wie seine Arme das tun, die sie, noch um ihn zuckend in ihrem eigenen Höhepunkt, umschließen, fest in sich einschließen, wie er in ihren Armen eingeschlossen ist, in ihr. Sie halten sich fest, sie halten sich gegenseitig, sie sind umeinander geschlossen, ihre Haut ist seine, und danach hat er sich so sehr gesehnt. _

_Als er irgendwann seine Augen wieder öffnet, verwundern ihn ihre Tränen nicht, die aus ihren geschlossenen Augen quellen, während ihr Mund ein Lächeln ist. _

**Caryn**

Sie liebte ihn so, daß es weh tat. Sie wollte nichts, als ihm nah sein, uneingeschränkt nah, absolut. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, daß sich alles um ihn schlang, alles von ihr, ganz eng, um ihn herum, als wäre es tatsächlich möglich, eine gemeinsame Haut zu haben. Es fühlte sich _an_ wie eine gemeinsame Haut. Und das war umso überwältigender, als sie beide zuvor, im Vorgarten schon, im Torbogen dann und schließlich vorhin, als er sie allein mit seinen Augen zu sich geholt hatte, auf so unerträgliche Weise zwei Einzelwesen gewesen waren. Sie beide, zwei Wesen, die das Gefühl gehabt hatten zu vergehen, wenn sie nicht sofort jeden Raum zwischen ihnen überwinden und sich ineinander verschränken würden. Sich umeinander winden, näher und noch näher, und sein Glied, das sich in sie geschoben, ihre Scheide, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, hatten nur einen verschwindend kleinen Teil dieses Bedürfnisses befriedigen können. Näher, noch näher, nie nah genug.

Dieses Gefühl war nicht nur ihres gewesen, das hatte sie genau gespürt. Severus hatte sie, Caryn, ganz genauso gewollt wie er sie, immer enger, immer drängender, immer eindringlicher. Dieses Drängen, dieses In-sie-Eindringen, inszeniert, es in die Länge gezogen, es ausgekostet. Es damit immer größer werden lassen, dieses gegenseitige Verlangen, daß er das endlich tun würde – in sie eindringen –, endlich der Sehnsucht folgen danach, daß er sich in ihrer gemeinsamen Lust – in IHR – auflösen könnte wie sie sich im selben Moment in ihm.

Severus war ein Meister darin, sein eigenes Sehnen bedeckt zu halten, den Starken, Unabhängigen, Unantastbaren zu spielen, diesmal hatte sie ihn aber nach kürzester Zeit überwältigt. Hatte alle seine Versuche, sich in seine spöttische Distanz zu begeben und mit ihr sein Spiel zu spielen, in den Anfängen vereitelt, ihn dazu gebracht, sie nehmen zu müssen, sich von ihr nehmen zu lassen so heftig, so unmittelbar, so nahegehend wie selten.

Und das obwohl dieser Ort schwierig war. Obwohl er an Weihnachten allein hatte sein wollen. Obwohl er ihr die Zukunft versagte. Obwohl er sie nicht wirklich liebte.

_Was aber sollte das eben sonst gewesen sein? Man konnte doch niemandem so nah kommen, ohne ihn zu lieben?_

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fand sich neben ihm auf dem Boden am Fuß der Leiter wieder. Severus sah sie an. Intensiv und gleichzeitig wachsam. Anders?

_Was war das eben, Severus, wenn nicht LIEBE?_

Severus betrachtete sie mit seltsam glitzernden Augen. Dann aber sagte er gewohnt spöttisch:„Verzeih mir, ich hatte nicht vor, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen…" Darin hatte er Übung. In der galanten Beendigung solcher … verfänglichen Momente. Er senkte das Kinn bei gleichzeitiger Hebung seiner Braue. Was wie von ihm geplant den Lächelreflex bei Caryn auslöste. Sie konnte nicht anders als gemeinsam mit ihm verhalten zu lachen anzufangen über dieses Bild, das ihre Situation so gut traf. "Ich hatte Dich ziemlich unmißverständlich eingeladen", stellte sie – noch ein wenig heiser – richtig, woraufhin Severus prompt seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine ausstreckte und nach ihrem von ihrer beider Flüssigkeiten schwimmenden Eingang tastete, so als wolle er überprüfen, ob sie die Wahrheit sage. Daß er damit ein nicht minder unmißverständliches Stöhnen aus ihr herausholte, veranlaßte sie beide, überrascht die Augen des Anderen zu suchen. Seine schwarzen nahmen Caryn auf. Wiederum sah sie ihn lächeln, nun aber nicht im mindesten ironisch, nur ganz kurz, und beinahe scheu.

_Es ist unermeßlich schön mit Dir, _hatten seine Augen gesagt. Sein Mund lächelte nicht mehr.

_Schöner als alles. _So hatten seine Augen ausgesehen. Er sagte nichts. Caryn öffnete den Mund. Sie hatte es doch _gehört!_ Aber wie könnte sie je sicher sein?

_Liebst Du mich?_

Dieser Moment ihrer großen Nähe vorhin war DA gewesen. Das konnte Caryn sich nicht eingebildet haben. Sie hatte es so unmittelbar gefühlt. Er war ihr so nah gewesen, daß er sie lieben MUßTE.

_Es ist doch so? Daß Du mich liebst?_

War das so wichtig?

_Alle sagen sich das, die das tun, was wir tun._

_Severus Snape_ WAR nicht wie alle.

Er behauptete, daß er nicht lieben KÖNNE. Daß er nicht in der Lage sei dazu. Er behauptete zu wissen, daß Caryns Liebe aufhören würde. Er behauptete, daß es vernünftig sei, daß sie sich trennen müßten. Daß es verantwortungslos sei zusammenzubleiben. Seiner Vergangenheit wegen. Caryns Zukunfts wegen.

_Aber was IST denn zwischen uns? _

Etwas, das wunderschön war. Immer wieder. Immer mehr. Immer näher. Immer wieder wunderschön. 

Welchen Sinn sollte etwas so Schönes zwischen ihnen wie dieser Moment uneingeschränkter Nähe haben, wenn sie es nicht LIEBE nennen durfte?

_Warum FÜHLE ich mich dann so geliebt? _

Warum kostete es sie einen so großen Mut, das auszusprechen?

„Liebst Du mich?"

Weil seine Augen sich sofort verengten. Seine Stirn sich runzelte. Weil er seinen Oberkörper sofort um Grade von ihr wegdrehte.

_Oh nein, Severus, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht, bitte geh jetzt nicht weg…_

_Tja: DAS ist DEINE Art, derartige Augenblicke zu beenden, Caryn!_

Sie wollte es wissen! MUßTE es. Auch wenn er sie deshalb allein ließe? Bisher blieb er.

„Ich fühle mich aber von Dir geliebt!"

Er blieb. Er seufzte. Entnervt. Traurig, daß der Moment zu ende war? Wahrscheinlich doch eher ärgerlich, daß sie schon wieder anstrengend sein mußte. Sein Blick war auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

„Du kannst es nicht tun und es gleichzeitig hinterfragen!"

Das war typisch _Severus_. Immerhin blieb er. So daß _sie_ typisch _Caryn _sein konnte:

„Ich hinterfrage es aber. Ich frage DICH: Liebst Du mich?"

Ein neuer resignierter Seufzer wurde ausgestoßen. Aber seine Augen kehrten zu ihr zurück.

„Es ist sinnlos, das zu fragen, Caryn. Ich würde niemals danach handeln können. Wir können keine Zukunft haben, und das weißt Du. Daher ist es gleichgültig, ob ich es tue oder nicht."

„MIR ist das aber nicht gleichgültig! Ich will es wissen."

„Das ist unverantwortlich. Das verkompliziert nur alles."

„Aber Du liebst mich!"

Sie sah ihn zögern. Frohlockte eine endlose Sekunde in wildem Triumph:

_JAA!! Du liebst mich, ich weiß es, Du liebst mich, und ich werde Deine Frau werden und wir werden für immer zusammen…_

„Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so sehr begehrt wie Dich."

Wie konnte es möglich sein, daß eine so wunderbare Aussage ihren Glückszustand BEENDEN konnte?

Es hatte nicht romantisch geklungen. Eher kalkuliert. Wohlüberlegt. Sachlich. KÜHL. Distanziert. Eine offizielle Aussage. Als w_ahr _geprüft von dem Mann, der niemals lügen würde – und sei es, um seiner „Partnerin" einen Gefallen zu tun. Durch ihre penetranten Fragen hatte Caryn ihn gezwungen, sich über ihre Beziehung zu äußern. Ihn ärgerlich gemacht. Völlig überflüssigerweise. Nichts hatte sie mit ihrer Forderung gewonnen. Denn darüber, WAS er sagte, darüber entschied er ganz allein. Würde sich durch nichts in der Welt beeinflussen lassen. Nicht durch Caryns stetig fließende Liebe. Noch nicht einmal durch diese wundervolle Nähe, die sie vorhin miteinander erlebt hatten. Niemals würde er ihr sagen, daß er sie liebte, nur weil sie sich das wünschte. Nie würde er sich dazu zwingen lassen, sich eindeutig zu dem zu bekennen, was er für sie empfand.

_Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so begehrt wie Dich._

Das WAR eindeutig.

_Ich liebe Dich nicht._

Er begehrte sie bloß. Dazu bekannte er sich. Zu seiner _BEGIERDE, _die er ohnehin nicht leugnen könnte. Und Caryn wußte, daß sie mehr von ihm nicht hören würde. Nie.

**Severus**

Caryn wandte sich von ihm ab. Er bemühte sich, seinen Ärger nicht zu groß werden zu lassen. Hätte diese ihre anstrengende, _immer mehr_ fordernde Seite nicht besänftigt sein müssen bereits von dem, was zuvor zwischen ihnen passiert war? War es nicht überwältigend gewesen? Alles überstrahlend? WUNDERSCHÖN?

Aber nein: Caryn war das nicht genug. SIE mußte diese vertrackten Worte haben. Die er ihr nie würde sagen können. Und hatte er sich jetzt nicht sogar hinreißen lassen und ihr eindeutige Worte _gegeben_? Die einzigen, die er ihr geben durfte, ohne sämtliche Grundsätze zu verraten. Verletzt hatte er sie trotzdem.

War sie denn niemals zufrieden? Konnte ihr nicht genügen, es einfach GEFÜHLT zu haben?

_Sie hat das Bedürfnis, es zu benennen. Auszusprechen. Festzumachen._

_MICH FESTZUNAGELN!_

Nun, das konnte er ihr nicht geben. Durfte es auch gar nicht. Er trug die Verantwortung dafür, daß sie beide unversehrt aus dieser Beziehung herauskommen würden, wenn sie zu ende war. Was so sein mußte. Das WAR so. Nicht zu ändern. Und da half auch nicht, wie schön das war, das sie eben miteinander geteilt hatten. Wieder miteinander teilen würden. Bis es irgendwann vorbei sein würde. Woran er jetzt nicht denken wollte. Sie hatte ihn dazu gezwungen mit ihren unerfüllbaren Forderungen. Mit ihrem _Lieb mich! _

_Naja, Du mußt zugeben, daß es sich nicht anders angefühlt hat, als wenn Du sie…_

Es war sinnlos und alles erschwerend, darüber nachzudenken. Es änderte nichts. Würde Caryn bloß noch gefährlicher machen. Und gefährdeter. Wenn sie diese emotionale Ebene ausblendeten, war es leichter, den erforderlichen Mindestabstand aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war NOTWENDIG, diesen Mindestabstand aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn sie beide im Sommer einigermaßen unverletzt in getrennte Leben aufbrechen würden. Notwendig für sie beide.

_Sie FÜHLT sich von Dir geliebt!_

Plötzlich war der Ravenclaw-Adler in seinem Kopf.

_Soll ich sie schlecht behandeln, nur damit sie sich nicht geliebt fühlt? _hatte er ihm geantwortet. Wobei sämtlicher Sarkasmus in dieser Frage verschwendet gewesen war: Caryn fühlte sich geliebt, das war eine Tatsache. Nicht zu ändern. Daß sie sich so fühlte. Daß ER so fühlte.

_Was fühlst Du für sie, Severus?_

Zu viel. Auch das eine Tatsache. Und auch das war nicht zu ändern. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, das so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren. Diese schleichende Veränderung, die da in ihm vor sich gegangen war in den vergangenen Monaten.

_Nun mal langsam! Es handelte sich um eine STIMMUNG. Eine Stimmung nach einem besonders schönen Zusammensein. _

Eine wiederkehrende Stimmung. Die eben so intensiv gewesen war, daß Caryn es hatte aussprechen wollen. Die sich ereignete, wenn sie zusammen waren. Wenn sie MITEINANDER SCHLIEFEN. Wozu sie angetrieben wurden von etwas wie außerhalb ihrer selbst. Was sie überwältigte. Eben mit selten erlebter Wucht zueinander getrieben hatte. Aus dieser Stimmung heraus. Einer STIMMUNG. Von einer VERÄNDERUNG zu sprechen…?

Nein, eigentlich war gar nichts passiert. Lediglich eine kleine Irritation, aus einer perikoitalen Stimmung heraus. Ihre körperliche Vereinigung war einfach atemberaubend gewesen. Atemberaubend _SCHÖN, _das war schon richtig. So schön, daß ein Mann da schon in die Versuchung kommen konnte, zu viel Gefühl zu investieren. Tatsache war, daß die erotische Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, überwältigend war. Und darauf würde er nicht verzichten, bloß weil sich andere Gefühle dazwischen drängten. Das war wohl eine allgemeine Gefahr – daß Gefühle in einer besonders intensiven erotischen Anziehung überbewertet wurden. Sex konnte sich ereignen, auch ohne diese andere emotionale Ebene zu bedienen. Die nicht zwischen Caryn und ihn gehören sollte. Weil es ohne diese Emotionen leichter sein würde, das zu tun, was… er nicht wollte, aber tun WÜRDE, weil es so richtig war.

Es hatte jedoch keinen Sinn, diese Ferien nicht zu nutzen, nachdem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, mit Caryn hierherzukommen. Er würde diese Gegenwart mit ihr leben und alle Gedanken an die Zukunft ausblenden. Nur für die Tage, die sie gemeinsam hier sein würden. Eine kurze Zeit. Danach blieb noch Zeit genug, bis er im Sommer in der Lage würde sein müssen, sie gehen zu lassen. Noch viel Zeit. Nur die Zeit hier, JETZT, war kostbar. Zu kostbar, sie mit anstrengenden Fragen zu verschwenden.

**Caryn**

Als Severus ihr Gesicht am Kinn in seine Richtung zurückdrehte, versuchte sie, ihm ihren Blick zu verweigern. Mit seinem rechten Daumen wischte er nachdrücklich eine verirrte Träne von ihrer Wange, fuhr weiter zu ihrem Kiefergelenk, von da an die Linie ihres Kiefers entlang nach vorne. _Vergiß die LIEBE, _sagte das.

_Nein, ich will jetzt nicht… Nicht jetzt…_

Er tat das so langsam, so still, so intensiv, daß sie sein Gesicht dazu ansehen _mußte_. Mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn nahm er jetzt fast andächtig die Linie ihrer Lippen in Besitz, mit seinem Daumen ebenso wie mit seinen verschlingenden schwarzen Augen. Wieder ein Glitzern darin. Raubtierhaft jetzt. Gefährlich verlockend.

_Liefere Dich mir aus, und ich werde mir Dich einverleiben. _

Sein _Begehren_ zeigte er ihr. Seinen _Leib_ bekam sie.Und in manchen Augenblicken durfte sie aus der Entfernung einen kurzen Blick auf seine Seele werfen. Ihn lieben. Sich geliebt fühlen. Für einen flüchtigen Moment. Das gewährte er ihr. Ohne ihr zu sagen, daß sie das durfte. Ohne ihr zu sagen, daß sie sich nicht täuschte. OHNE ihr zu sagen, DAß sie sich täuschte. Die Entscheidung, sich geliebt zu fühlen, mußte sie allein tragen.

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte unserer Liebe nachgeben. _Das sagten wiederum nur seine Augen.

_Aber sie SAGEN es! …?_

Ob das wahr war, mußte sie allein entscheiden. In seinen glühenden Augen. Unter seinem Daumen, den er ihren Mund diesmal nicht erreichen ließ. Den er von ihr nahm, als habe er nie etwas getan, was ihm schwerer gefallen war. Den er in der folgenden Sekunde wieder an sie legte, diesmal direkt an ihren Mund. Das, was er mit ihr tat, war keineswegs eindeutig, darin waren Liebe und Sex gemeinsam, darin war nichts sauber getrennt, darin war alles auf einmal.

_Das IST Liebe! Egal was er darüber sagt und denkt!_

Lange hatte ihr Körper nicht widerstehen können und zu reagieren begonnen, und er nahm sie mit sich, weg vom analytischen Denken. Nahm sie wieder mit vor ihr Elternhaus, wo sie für Severus zerflossen war, wo sie doch aber auch gespürt hatte, wie er jenseits davon… Severus' Lippen drängten an ihre, und einen Moment lang hatte sie die Gewißheit, daß er das absichtlich tat, um sie abzulenken, weiter wegzulocken von allem anderen, was nicht das Bedürfnis ihrer Körper war, sich aneinanderzudrängen, sich ineinanderzuschieben, als hätten sie es tagelang nicht getan.

Auch wenn sie müde war, erschöpft von all dem Sich-Sorgen und Auf-ihn-Warten und Ihn-herbei-Sehnen. Wenigstens körperlich wollte sie jetzt ganz nah bei ihm sein, denn das ließ er immerhin zu.

Oder hätte es zumindest, wenn Caryn nicht, sobald er sie oben auf das Bett gelegt hatte, dann doch die Kartoffeln wieder eingefallen wären. Severus hatte auf der Bettkante verharrt, sich halb zu ihr umgedreht, sie ernst ansehend, einen Wimpernschlag lang beinahe unsicher, so als habe ihn die Realität eines dampfenden Kochtopfs wieder aus seiner sicheren Rolle gestoßen. Als sei ihm bewußt geworden, daß er die Ebenen zuvor unzulässigerweise vermischt hatte. Daß er die Grenze zur Liebe durchlöchert hatte. Daß er diese Grenze wieder verstärken müsse. Sich wieder weiter von Caryn entfernen. Unwillkürlich hatte sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, aber in diesem Moment war er entschlossen aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf den Weg in die Küche gemacht. Sie zurückgelassen mit sich selbst und der Entscheidung, ihrem Gefühl zu vertrauen. Oder eben nicht.

Allein und lauschend nach seinen Bewegungen im unteren Geschoß, lag Caryn und vermißte ihn keinen Deut weniger, als sie es auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Elternhaus getan hatte. Sie WAR allein. Niemals würde er sich wirklich, mit seiner ganzen Person, ohne Ausflüchte, ohne Zensur mit ihr einlassen.

_Das ist der Preis, den Du zahlen mußt. Dafür, ihn überhaupt zu haben.._

Wie auch immer sie ihn _hatte_. Aber sie HATTE ihn doch. So hatte es sich angefühlt.

_Fühlen. Glauben. NICHT wissen._

Etwas anderes würde sie nicht von ihm bekommen. Das WAR der Preis. Für das Wunderschöne, das sie miteinander hatten. Für alles, was er ihr gab. Ihr schenkte. Natürlich war es das wert! Selbstverständlich wollte sie ihn. Um JEDEN Preis. Wie konnte sie hier liegen und sich leid tun, während sie ihn unten hörte, an diesem wunderschönen Ort, an dem sie Tage und Nächte mit ihm verbringen würde?! War sie doch am Ziel ihres Wünschens?! Sie WAR am Ziel!

_Und sie ZAHLTE den Preis._

Ohne Zögern tat sie das! Daß es nicht einfach, eben _nicht_ Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen bedeuten würde, eine Liebesbeziehung mit Severus Snape zu führen, war ihr ja wohl klar gewesen! Genau das war es gewesen, wovor er sie gewarnt hatte, wovor er sie beide hatte schützen wollen, indem er sich auf keine Beziehung mit ihr einlassen wollte!

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr! Ich werde ALLES aushalten, ich will bei Dir sein, ich will, daß Du zu mir kommst und mich wieder in die Armen nimmst!_

Angestrengt horchte sie nach unten. Dauerte es so lange, Kartoffeln abzugießen? Wo doch ohnehin das meiste Wasser verkocht war? Was tat er denn noch? Sollte sie hinuntergehen und nachsehen? Aber wie würde sich das anfühlen, wie üblich erst einmal ihre Antennen auszufahren, um seine emotionale Befindlichkeit zu prüfen? Vorausschauend zu planen, wie sie an ihn herantreten müßte, so daßer sich nicht schon wieder überrumpelt fühlte? Seine Drohung wahrmachte, die Grenze zur Liebe zu verdichten. Ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, während in Wahrheit sie selbst sich so fühlte? Verletzt und zerbrechlich und angsterfüllt?

_So SIND Flitterwochen mit Severus Snape!_

Lucas und Lauren steckten wahrscheinlich mitten in Hochzeitsplanungen! Berührten alle Naselang den Ring am Finger des Anderen, drehten ihren eigenen… und strahlten sich an… Während sie selbst… hier… jetzt…

_So, wo befindet sich der Schalter, um das SELBSTMITLEID abzustellen?!_

Irgendwann hörte sie, wie er die Leiter hochstieg. Automatisch schloß sie die Augen. Spürte wenig später, wie er sich neben sie auf die Matratze setzte. Dann seine Hand an ihrer Wange.

„Möchtest Du zum Essen kommen?" fragte er leise.

„Ich möchte ganz nah bei Dir sein", sagte sie schneller, als sie denken konnte, die Augen jetzt erst recht zusammenkneifend.

„Wir könnten nebeneinander sitzen", schlug er ironisch vor, lachte dann aber, als sie entrüstet die Augen öffnete. „Ich _könnte _mich natürlich auch zu Dir legen", lenkte er auf ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick hin ein. „Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, später wieder warmgezauberte Bratkartoffeln zu essen…?"

„Du hast _Bratkartoffeln _gemacht?!" Überrascht fuhr sie hoch.

„Willst Du damit sagen, daß Du _Bratkartoffeln _der Aussicht auf meine Nähe vorziehen willst?" erkundigte er sich spitz, sich aufrichtend um sich seines Pullis zu entledigen, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten. Caryns Augen fühlten sich an wie festgesaugt an dem wunderbaren Anblick seines schmalen, nackten Oberkörpers. Er hatte den Wollpullover auf der nackten Haut getragen… Sein schwarzer Blick brachte ihre Haut unter der Bluse zum Prickeln, dort, wo sein getrockneter Kuß den Stoff über ihren Brüsten steif gemacht hatte… steif wie vielleicht er… Dabei war Sex nicht das gewesen, was sie gemeint hatte…

_Nun, das sieht Dein Körper eindeutig anders! _

Severus verharrte dort oben mit abwartender Miene, was Caryn dazu zwang, sich sofort allen Stoff, den sie zu fassen bekommen konnte, vom Körper zu reißen, ihren Geliebten so dazu veranlassend, sich schmunzelnd seiner Hosen zu entledigen. Caryn rückte zur Seite, zerrte die Decke unter sich hervor und hielt sie für den nackten Mann dort auf.

„Ich brauche dich so sehr", murmelte sie in der nächsten Sekunde direkt an seiner Brust. Seine Arme schlangen sich eng um sie und erwiderten den Druck, mit dem sie ihn umklammerte. Sie fühlte sein Glied zwischen ihnen wachsen, doch kümmerte er sich darum nicht. Hielt sie einfach nur fest. _Das IST kein Sex jetzt! _jubelte sie innerlich, auch wenn es ihr unsagbar schwer fiel, das, was seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch mit ihren unteren Regionen anstellte, zu ignorieren. Sie genoß seinen Atem in ihrem Haar. _Ich bin ganz nah bei Dir, _sagte das. Worte hatte er nicht für sie. Was sollte er auch sagen? ER brauchte sie trotz allem nicht. Er hatte sich perfekt unter Kontrolle. Hatte all die Jahre allein gelebt. Würde sich schon aus Prinzip nicht von einer Frau abhängig machen. Auch nicht von ihr, die er eng an sich gedrückt in Armen hielt. Die er eng an sich gedrückt in seinen Armen hielt, als sei sie alles, was er brauche, alles was er wolle, ALLES! Er wollte sie nicht ganz, auch wenn es sich genauso anfühlte.

_ES FÜHLT SICH ABER SO AN! Genauso FÜHLT es sich an!_

Ein Stückchen von ihm abrückend, stützte sie sich neben ihm ab und sah prüfend in sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, als sie sich bewegt hatte und erwiderte ihren Blick ernst, während er seine Hand langsam ihren Rücken hinauf führte.

_Du liebst mich doch, Du BIST doch ganz nah bei mir, was ist denn Liebe, wenn nicht diese absolute Nähe, von allem anderen losgelöst, alles andere ausschließend, alles andere gleichgültig machend. Du LIEBST mich doch, ich FÜHLE doch, daß es so ist!_

Seine sacht ihre Haut streifende Hand machte sie stumm. Schaltete ihren Kopf aus. Ließ die Worte unwichtig erschienen, die verlangen wollten:

_Ich will, daß Du Dich mir ganz hingibst, ich will ALLES von Dir, Du sollst so nah wie möglich bei mir sein! Für immer bleiben! _

Doch was WAR er denn, wenn nicht BEI IHR? Seine Augen ruhten in ihren, seine Hand war in ihrem Nacken angekommen, woer ihren Haaransatz streichelte, auf diese Weise Caryn dazu brachte, ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und die Schultern hochzuziehen und ungewollt zu lächeln, um sich von dem Reiz dort nicht übermannen zu lassen. Jetzt hatte Severus sich neben ihr auf den Rücken gelegt, seinen Kopf mit der linken Hand in seinem Nacken abgestützt, die andere lang ausgestreckt, um _Caryns_ Nacken zu erreichen. Mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf musterte er sie interessiert, wie ein Objekt seiner Forschungen, während er seinen Daumen mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne abspreizte, ihren Lippen entgegen bewegte, was Caryn mit einem Schlag wieder zurück in ihren Vorgarten beförderte: direkt in die atemberaubende, die Luft um sie herum zum Knistern bringende Spannung, die dort zum Ausdruck gekommen war.

_Nein, ich will das jetzt nicht! Ich will das ANDERE fühlen, ich will es GLAUBEN! _

Wie brachte dieser Mann es fertig, sich wieder genauso überlegen und mächtig und distanziert zu geben, obwohl sein steifes Glied unübersehbar an seinem Bauch stand? Caryn hinderte sich bewußt daran, dorthin zu starren und auch, ihren Kopf seinem Daumen entgegenzudrehen. Stattdessen wollte sie ihn genauestens im Auge behalten. Sich diesmal nicht in ihm verlieren oder in sich selbst, in ihrer gemeinsamen Lust. Welche sich so gefährlich gut dazu eignete, das auszublenden, was sie in Wahrheit bewegte:

_WIE NAH BIST DU MIR? _

Gedankenschwer lag sein Blick auf ihren Lippen, als er jetzt seinen Daumen nachdrücklich dagegen preßte, Caryn zwang, ihren Mund zu öffnen und bewußt ein und auszuatmen, anstatt sich weiterhin ausschließlich auf die Abläufe zwischen ihnen konzentrieren zu können.

_Du WILLST, daß ich aufhöre zu denken! _

Caryn nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund und hielt sie fest. Suchte seine Augen.

„Möchtest Du nicht, daß ich zu Dir komme?" wollte er nicht _wirklich_ wissen. Da war nicht die Spur einer Besorgnis, vielmehr war er ohne den geringsten Zweifel von sich überzeugt, davon, daß er sie dazu bringen konnte, _alles_ zu tun, was er wollte. Und das, obwohl er sie untersucht hatte und ihre innere Distanz gespürt. Diese zur Kenntnis genommen. Jetzt scheinbar sie darüber entscheiden lassend, wie er weiter damit verfahren sollte. Aber in der Gewißheit, daß diese Entscheidung durch seine körperliche Anwesenheit bereits vorherbestimmt sei.

_Nein, Severus, so leicht werde ich es Dir nicht machen!_

Mit einer hoffentlich unsichtbaren Verbissenheit schob sie in sich alle betörenden Reize beiseite und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf das Wesentliche, das unter alledem hier ablief. Während ihr Geliebter sich darauf ausruhte, daß er allein mit seinem Körper gewährleisten konnte, daß es zugedeckt _blieb._

„Bist Du jetzt BEI mir? Bist Du mir NAH?" stellte sie die eigentliche Frage

Er entzog ihr seine Hand und benutzte sie, um Caryn an sich heranzuziehen, sie auf sich zu ziehen, so daß seine Erektion in ihre Spalte geriet und ihr Mund an seinen. Als sie sich – ehe ihr das bewußt war – aus dem puren Reflex heraus in einen tiefen Kuß fallen lassen wollte, hielt er sie mit beiden Händen um ihr Gesicht davon ab, gab ihr einen kurzen, schmatzenden Kuß auf die Lippen und erkundigte sich mit in gespielter Entrüstung erhobener Braue:

„Gebe ich Dir Anlaß, daran zu zweifeln?"

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung fand er ihre Scheide und versenkte sich in ihr, so tief es ging. Die damit einher, in ihr Innerstes reichenden Empfindungen trennten Caryn schlagartig von ihrem Kopf, und sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie sich aus dieser Körperlichkeit herauszuziehen und ihm wieder fest in die Augen zu sehen imstande war:

„DAS habe ich nicht gemeint!"

Das kleine Stöhnen, das mit ihren Worten zusammen herausgekommen war, mit einem überheblichen Augenbrauengrinsen kommentierend, zog er sich vollständig aus ihr zurück. Caryns Unmutslautwar schneller als ihr Denken. Severus' leises, wissendes Lachen verlieh diesem instinktiven Protest noch mehr Gewicht. Und er verstärkte es noch, indem er ihr sein erneutes Eindringen verweigerte, so daß auf der Stelle der _Gummibaum _einen weiteren Schatten auf ihr Denkvermögen warf.

„Wenn Dir dieser Aspekt meiner Anwesenheit _nah bei Dir _nicht so wichtig ist…?" ärgerte er sie weiter. Caryn raffte alles, was sie in sich an Selbstdisziplin ergattern konnte – jetzt kam ihr zupaß, daß er nicht in ihr war – und rollte sich von ihm herunter, sich in einem Denkprozessen zuträglicheren Abstand von ihm auf den Knien niederlassend und ihn aus dieser erhöhten Warte unnachgiebig musternd.

„Ich will, daß Du mir WIRKLICH nah bist! Und nicht mit mir spielst, so wie jetzt!"

Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Verblüffung war er in derselben Sekunde aus eben diesem Spiel ausgestiegen und plötzlich vollkommen ernst. Es dauerte einige weitere Sekunden, bis er bedächtig antwortete:

„Es ist notwendig, daß wir uns eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit bewahren, Caryn."

„Ich will das nicht!"

Er verzog den Mund zu einem mißglückten Grinsen.

„Das weiß ich. Aber die Dinge sind so, wie sie sind. Uns sind da… GRENZEN gesetzt." Parallel erhob er die Stimme sowie seine Hand rasch an ihren Mund, um ihren Widerspruch niederzubügeln. „Das sind Grenzen, die DA sind, Caryn, und gegen die wir nichts tun können."

„Aber wenn Du es _WOLLTEST_, …"

„Was ich _WILL_, steht hier überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Hier geht es um REALITÄTEN."

„Aber…"

„ABER ich möchte diese kurze Zeit mit Dir genießen, Caryn. Es IST sehr schön. Mit Dir. Mit _uns_."

„Aber warum WILLST Du mich denn nicht WIRKLICH, wenn Du doch sagst, daß es schön ist…"

Erst jetzt spürte sie seine Ungeduld. _Erst jetzt…_

„Ich sagte schon, daß es um meinen WILLEN hier nicht geht. Ebensowenig wie um das, was Du, jetzt, willst. Die Dinge sind so, wie sie sind, und es macht keinen Sinn, jetzt hier unsere Zeit zu verschwenden, die SCHÖN sein könnte!"

**Severus**

Es würde das Gegenteil von SCHÖN werden, wenn Caryn es nicht schaffte, sich auf die Gegenwart als alles, was sie hatten, _ein_ zu lassen und alles andere außer acht. Daher war es notwendig, jetzt streng zu sein. Er durfte sich nicht davon anrühren lassen, wie sie in sich zusammengesunken war. Von der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die aus ihren Poren an ihrer Abschottung vorbeisickerte und entgegen ihrer Intention bei ihm ankam. In ihm einen einzigen Impuls auslösend, der ihn vollständig ausfüllte: Diese Frau in seine Arme zu reißen und vor der Tatsache zu beschützen, daß er ihr die verlangte Nähe verweigern mußte.

_DU wirst im Sommer strahlend Hand in Hand mit Deinem Lucas ins Leben hinausziehen! Du wirst Dich, wenn ich Glück habe, ein letztes Mal zu mir umdrehen, mir zum Abschied zuwinken und rufen: Es war eine sehr schöne Zeit mit uns, ich werde sie nie vergessen!_

Davon freilich war sie in diesem Augenblick weit entfernt. Davon, glücklich zu sein. Davon, ohne ihn glücklich sein zu können. Alles, was ihn von ihr erreichte, war ein verzweifeltes _Ich brauche Dich! _und in Wahrheit wußte er natürlich sehr genau, daß sie das von der sie beide vereinnahmenden Erotik zwischen ihnen abgrenzen wollte. Es war unfair gewesen vorhin, sie mit ihrer Ablenkbarkeit zu ärgern, und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es ihm auch nicht wirklich Spaß gemacht.

Er richtete sich auf und lockte Caryn in seine geöffneten Arme, nahm sie mit sich unter die Decke zurück und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, wiederum genervt davon, daß sein Körper seelischen Notwendigkeiten keine Ehrfurcht entgegenzubringen vermochte. Standhaft ignorierte er dessen niedere Bedürfnisse und wandte sich stattdessen Caryns Gesicht zu. IHREM Gesicht, das er so sehr vermißt hatte. Das er so sehr begehrte, weil ihr ganzes Ich darin zu lesen und zu erreichen war. Caryns Gesicht, das in seinen Armen gelacht und geweint hatte, weil sich in ihren Umarmungen einfach ALLES abspielte, alles auf einmal. Und wie sollte er sie jetzt _nicht_ in Armen halten? Schließlich ging es um die Gegenwart, und darum, daß diese Gegenwart schön sein _durfte. _Sie WAR es ja. Er WOLLTE diese Gegenwart ja genauso wie Caryn selbst. JETZT. Doch diese Einschränkung WAR in der Gegenwart keine. _Hier und jetzt_ absolut _Caryn in seinen Armen_, und ohne daß er etwas getan oder gelassen hätte, hatte ihre Haut ihn bereits wieder umwachsen, ihn in sie eingesponnen, so daß er sie nur streicheln konnte und ansehen und einatmen und schließlich in sie eindringen. Wo sie ihn jetzt aktiv umfing, ohne ihn aus ihren intensiven Augen zu entlassen. Sich aus ihr zu lösen? – Diese Möglichkeit WAR keine in diesen Augenblicken, und das durfte auch so sein, denn hier war die Gegenwart, die eben schön SEIN durfte. So lange sie dauerte.

**Caryn**

Ihr Herz hatte geblutet, aber das verging, während er sie festhielt. Jetzt. Lange. So als habe er sich entschlossen, die Gegenwart, die er ihnen beiden zubilligte, einfach illegal zu einem IMMER auszudehnen. Er ignorierte seine frische Erektion besser, als sie es konnte, und ebenso schenkte er seinem immer lauter knurrender Magen kein Gehör. Stattdessen hielt er sie in seinen Armen, streichelte ihr Gesicht mit sanften Händen, sah ihr in die Augen, atmete mit ihr zusammen.

_Du BIST bei mir. Wir LIEBEN uns. JETZT. _

Weil er ihnen die Gegenwart zugestand. Diesmal war sie es, die sein Glied einfing, die an seinem Schaft entlang an ihn heranrutschte, sich auf ihm zu bewegen begann, ganz sanft und langsam, sie beide spüren lassend, wie leicht es ihr fiel, alles Störende aus seinem Kopf und Magen zu löschen, es durch die Absolutheit der erotischen Empfindungen zu ersetzen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sein Gesicht zu verziehen, weil er seinen Hunger nach IHR nicht aushielt. Es HUNGERTE ihn nach ihr, nach dieser wunderbaren Nähe, nach ihrer LIEBE, und JETZT HIER vermochte sie sich nicht vorzustellen, daß dieser Hunger ihn jemals rechtzeitig loslassen könnte. Ehe der Sommer da sein würde und er sie in _ihr neues Leben _hinausstoßen wollte. Nein, diese Vorstellung war absurd angesichts seines verzweifelten _Caryn!, _das sie von ihm erreichte, welches nur eine einzige Botschaft enthielt:

_Laß mich noch näher zu Dir!_

Oh ja, und genau DAS tat sie! Das tat sie.

_**Nähe zum Leben **_

**Caryn Donnerstag, 28.3**Caryn Augen ruhten auf dem großen, schlanken Mann in schwarzen Hosen und weißem Hemd, der in der Küche mit Kaffee hantierte. Seine schwarzen, halblangen Haare fielen wie immer irgendwie unordentlich um seinen Kopf, was einfach ungemein gut aussah, fand sie, und kostete es aus: das Gefühl des Von-ihm-unausweichlich-angezogen-Werdens. Das furchtbare Wissen darum, daß er ihr nie wirklich gehören würde, war heute Morgen lediglich Wehmut.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie unausweichlich die körperliche Nähe einer ganzen Nacht im Arm des Geliebten imstande war, alle schweren Gefühle und schlimmen Gewißheiten zu vertreiben. Wie ihrer beider unentwegt streichelnden Hände, lächelnden Blicke, aneinanderklebenden Bäuche sämtliche „Realitäten", wie er es wieder einmal genannt hatte, zu relativieren vermochten. Daß – auch wenn es Caryns Kopf schwer fiel, nach Beendigung derartiger Körperbegegnungen die darin erlebten Wirklichkeiten noch als _wirklich_ einzustufen – ihr Körper die gefühlte LIEBE gespeichert hatte und sie absolut gültig sein ließ. Während ihr Verstand verwirrt zusah und sich vergeblich aus dieser Doppelbindung zu befreien versuchte. Aus der Doppelbindung, in der ER sie gefangen hielt! Um sich nicht zu dem bekennen zu müssen, was sich WUNDERSCHÖNES zwischen ihnen ereignete.

_Stattdessen hast Du ihn Dich wieder einlullen lassen! Und nicht ohne ihm eifrig dabei zu helfen. _

Severus nahm ihren an ihm haftenden Blick mit, indem er zu ihr herüber kam und dicht vor ihr stehen blieb, so daß Caryn den Kopf in den Nacken legen mußte, um in seinem Gesicht zu bleiben. Daß er seine Augenbrauen hochnahm, indem er amüsiert auf sie hernieder schaute, lief bei ihm reflexhaft ab.

„Möchtest Du Kaffee?" fragte er, ihr eine Tasse dampfenden, schwarzen Espressos reichend."In Hogwarts muß ich immer den normalen Hauselfenkaffee trinken", antwortete sie mit als Versonnenheit getarnter Anklage. Severus tat ihr jedoch nicht den Gefallen, auf diesen unausgesprochenen Vorwurf einzugehen. Er ging zu seinem Platz ihr gegenüber und setzte sich.

„Kaffee gehört zu den interessantesten Essenzen", stellte er im Brustton der Überzeugung fest. Wenn das eine bewußte Ablenkung sein sollte, müßte er sich aber etwas Intelligenteres einfallen lassen! Als ob dieses Thema etwas sei, über das er schon immer mit ihr hatte reden wollen, fuhr er konzentriert fort: „Und die korrekte Handhabung der Substanz und ihre Zubereitung wird allgemein viel zu wenig ernst genommen. Man kann dabei so viel falsch machen, was sich extrem negativ auf das Aroma auswirkt. – Wenn ich da an die Muggelkaffeemaschine meines Vaters früher denke..."

Als ob sein Anspruch, _diese kurze Zeit mit ihr zu genießen_, bedeuten mußte, diese Kostbarkeit mit Gesprächen über Kaffeemaschinen zu verschwenden!

„Erzähl mir von seiner Kaffeemaschine!" forderte sie ihn auf, ihren Trotz hinter der Neugier versteckend, mit der sie auf alles aus seinem Leben reagierte, das er ihr bisher vorenthalten hatte.

**Severus**

Er runzelte die Stirn. Über seinen Vater zu sprechen, hatte er nicht die kleinste Intention. Andererseits mußte er Caryn so viel verweigern, was sie sich wünschte…

„Das Leben meines Vaters bestand aus Kaffee aus Kaffeemaschinen: aus Kompromissen ohne Aroma, ohne Liebe – ohne die Energie, das zu ändern", versuchte er das Thema mit einem einzigen Satz abzuschließen.

Plötzlich dämmerte ihm, daß eine Beschreibung seines eigenen Lebens – vor und nach Caryn – sich nicht bedeutend anders angehört hätte. Daß seine Rechtfertigung, er habe sein Leben nicht ändern _dürfen_, um seiner Schuld gerecht zu werden, lediglich eine Rationalisierung, eine Ausrede war, um seine ebenfalls fehlende Energie zu entschuldigen.

_Du bist eine genauso leere, erbärmliche Existenz wie Dein Vater! Und wirst leer und erbärmlich zurückbleiben, wenn SIE geht._

Daran daß Caryn sich auf seinen Schoß quetschte, konnte er ablesen, daß auch sie zu dem Schluß gekommen war, daß er Mitleid verdiente. Instinktiv schob er sie von sich, um selbst aufspringen und sich vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen zu können.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Mitleid war nicht zu spüren.

_Es tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld, ich liebe Dich so sehr, laß mich nicht allein! Ich brauche Dich... _erreichte ihn von Caryn.

Sie durfte ihn nicht brauchen. Er durfte sie nicht verletzen. Sie brauchte ihn. So schwach er war. So bemitleidenswürdig. So verachtenswert. Caryn blieb und liebte ihn. Ohne sich davon abhalten zu lassen, wie er war oder sein mußte. Sie war da mit ihrer Liebe, und das einzige, das sie dafür brauchte, war, ihm nah zu sein. Sie brauchte ihn.

Sein Fluchtimpuls sank in sich zusammen. Erschöpft blieb er, ließ sich für den Augenblick einspinnen in Caryns Erleichterung. Erleichterung darüber, daß er blieb. Bei ihr blieb. Weil sie ihm selbst in diesem Zustand nah sein wollte. Ihre Arme umhüllten ihn, bewahrten ihn in diesem Moment vor allem Denken. Was sonst in ihm war, verwickelte sich ineinander, bildete einen Strudel, der sich blitzschnell um sich selbst drehte, ohne ihn mitzunehmen. Noch nicht. Caryn hielt ihn zurück. War da. Blieb.

_DU brauchst SIE._

Seine Arme blieben kraftlos. Was sollte er mit der Liebe, die sie ihm schenkte, wenn diese ihm in einem halben Jahr wieder genommen würde? Was sollte er ihre Nähe jetzt in sich wirken lassen, diese _zulassen_, wenn Caryns Anwesenheit sein Leben doch nicht ändern konnte?

_Genau das ist es. Du bist einfach unfähig, Dein Leben eigenverantwortlich in die Hand zu nehmen!_

Es hatte einen Grund, daß sein Leben so war wie es war.

„Mit Sicherheit hatte Dein Vater Grund, so zu sein, wie er war", hatte Caryn unvermittelt ausgesprochen.

Die Worte dafür konnte er finden.

„Ich will darüber nicht reden", sagte Severus.

Es war ihm nicht möglich, irgendetwas an sich zu ändern.

_Caryn verändert Dich mit ihrer Liebe. Ihre Nähe macht es leicht, anders zu sein. ERFÜLLT zu sein. Nicht mehr leer. Sondern mächtig! Stark! Energiegeladen!_

Das wäre zu einfach. Und Caryn mißbräuchte er auf diese Weise. Für sie war er auf die Dauer nur hemmend. Sie durfte nicht ihr Leben damit zubringen, ihn zu füllen. Ihn zu stützen. Ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen.

_Sie WILL das. Sie braucht Dich genauso wie Du sie._

Er war das nicht wert. Er war zu kaputt. Sein Leben bereits zu verfahren. Und sich und sein Leben zu verändern, stand nicht in seiner Macht. Und wozu auch, wo er ohnehin wieder würde allein sein müssen...

_Severus Snape muß allein sein._

Caryn war da. Drückte ihn, einfach übergehend, daß er ihre Umarmung noch immer nicht erwiderte. Seltsamerweise verspürte Severus keinen Impuls mehr, sich aus ihrer Nähe zu entfernen. Vielleicht war er nur zu schwach dazu, selbst das, _irgendetwas_ zu tun. Ließ sich nur von ihr auf den Stuhl zurückschieben und sie wieder auf seinen Schoß kommen.

Hüllte sich in ihre Arme wie in einen Umhang, der ihn vor allem Schweren innen und außen fernhielt. Jetzt. Die einzige Realität. Sicher. Erlaubt. Die Gegenwart war leicht.

Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Du mußt nicht darüber reden. Entschuldige."

„Es ist nicht so leicht", hatte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus", erwiderte sie.

War das eine Antwort? Was war _seine _Antwort? Erwartete sie eine? Er fühlte nichts. Caryn küßte seine Stirn.

„Und ich danke Dir, daß Du nicht wegläufst."

Wollte er es? Eine unbestimmte Energie erreichte seine Arme. Konnten sich an Caryn festhalten. Ihre Freude darüber ließ ihn tief einatmen. Unvernünftig war es, nicht wegzulaufen. Doch war vernünftig, daß sie ihn liebte? Sich nicht darüber zu freuen, wäre eindeutig ebenso unvernünftig.

_Und ihre Liebe nicht zu nutzen, aus ihrer Nähe keine Energie für Dein Leben zu ziehen, Verschwendung._

„Ich will Dich nicht verschwenden...", sagte er leise. „Aber... ich würde jetzt gern eine Weile allein sein."

Unverzüglich rutschte sie von seinem Schoß und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, ihn hochzuziehen. Er brauchte ihre Hand, brauchte einen Moment, bis er stabil im Gleichgewicht stand. Caryns besorgten Blick erwiderte er nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie hilflos. Die Kraft, sich ihr zuzuwenden, fehlte ihm in dem Moment. Auch irgendwelche Worte kamen ihm nicht. Seine Füße wenigstens trugen ihn nach draußen.

**Caryn**

Einige lange Minuten benötigte sie all ihre Energie, um ihre überwältigende Angst im Zaum zu halten.

_Er hat Dich nicht einmal zurückgestoßen, hat sich ganz sanft von Dir gelöst, um allein zu sein. Wovor solltest Du Angst haben?_

Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, ihn auf seinen Vater anzusprechen?! Wo sie seine Großmutter ohnehin viel mehr interessierte? Über diese würde sie nach diesem Fauxpas nichts mehr erfahren!

_Er hält Dich mit aller Kraft aus seinem Leben, aus seiner Person heraus! Er WILL Dich nicht an sich heranlassen. Er ist hier, aber er läßt sich nicht auf Deine Nähe ein. _

Er hatte sie allein gelassen. Um selbst allein bleiben zu können. ERentschied das. _ER allein. _Caryn hatte sich an seine Spielregeln zu halten. Sonst zog er sich auf der Stelle noch weiter in sich selbst zurück.

_Und was tust DU?! Du spielst mit. Fügst Dich. Egal, wie Du Dich damit fühlst. _

Sie hatte keine Wahl, wenn sie ihm so nah wie möglich kommen wollte. Sie _mußte _sich seinen Spielregeln beugen. Um vielleicht… irgendwann…

Seufzend machte sie sich ein Brot und räumte den Frühstückstisch ab. Konnte sie wagen, auch hinauszugehen? Auf keinen Fall wollte sie den Eindruck erwecken, als wolle sie provozieren, daß sie sich draußen begegneten... Sicherer war es wohl, vorerst hier zu bleiben. Zu warten. WARTEN, bis er von sich aus zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Wie eine spezielle Art der Meditation richtete sie ihr ausschließliches Interesse auf den von ihrem Zauber ins Nichts verschwindenden Dreck ihres benutzen Geschirrs. Sein Teller war nicht benutzt worden.

**Severus**

_Jeder seiner Schritte trägt ihn von ihr fort. Automatisch, wie er es gewohnt ist. Wie er es immer tut. Wie er es immer getan hat, wenn sie ihm gefährlich nah gekommen ist. Wie eben. Das muß so sein. Er MUß von ihr weg. Tut es. Willenlos. Bei jedem Schritt spürt er, daß er ihn ohne Zutun seines Willens macht. Daß der Wille ihm fehlt. Bei jedem Schritt. WIE er ihm fehlt Dieser Wille ist außer Kraft gesetzt. Machtlos. Wirkungslos. Nicht verbunden mit diesen Füßen, die ihn von Caryn entfernen sollen. _

_Das ist es nicht, denken seine Gedanken. Das kann es nicht sein. Das kann es nicht sein, das ich will. _

_ABER ES MUß SO SEIN. _

_Ich will das nicht. _

_Was WILL er? _

_Die Schritte, die dennoch seine sind, sind immer langsamer geworden. Unaufhaltsam langsamer. Bis zum Stillstand. Was IST es denn?_

_Ich will nicht weiter. _

_Diese Richtung ist nicht die, die er will. Jetzt, da er stehengeblieben ist, spürt er, wie sich ein Gefühl in ihm formiert. Ein Widerstreben zuerst. Nicht diese Richtung. Erst dann, allmählich, in einem irren Tempo stärker werdend, ein unwiderstehliches Drängen. In die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Es drängt ihn. _

_ICH WILL. Zu ihr zurück. MUß ich. Jetzt._

Verwundert registrierte er, wie weit er eben gelaufen war. Wieviel Zeit vergangen war. So lange wegzubleiben, verschwendete ihre wertvolle gemeinsame Zeit. Enttäuscht würde Caryn sein. _Zu recht_. Andererseits konnte er gegen das zuweilen übermächtige Bedürfnis, allein zu sein, nichts ausrichten. Das würde sich wohl auch nicht ändern. War schlicht eine Konstante seiner Persönlichkeit.

Nun, Caryn hatte sich ihn ausgesucht, oder nicht?

_Wärest Du so gnädig aufzuhören, Dich auf Deinen Unzulänglichkeiten auszuruhen?_

Aha, seine Ironie schien sich regeneriert zu haben, stellte Severus grimmig fest. Und danach, sich auszuruhen, war ihm an sich auch nicht mehr. Nein, ihm ging es besser. Jetzt würde er umkehren, Caryn umarmen und sich entschuldigen. Ihr dann die Insel zeigen. Und vielleicht... ihr früher von erzählen. Das wünschte sie sich.

**Caryn **

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Alle anderen Wahrnehmungen zu wichtig. Die frische salzige Luft in ihrer Nase… seine Schritte neben ihr… seine fließenden Bewegungen an ihrer Hüfte… das Tosen des Meeres tief unter ihnen… der Druck, wo seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken lag… der kräftige Wind in ihrem Gesicht und in ihren Mänteln… der raue Lodenstoff seines Mantels unter ihrer um ihn gewundenen rechten Hand und an ihrer Wange… seine Stimme, die unter freiem Himmel irgendwie heller klang… oder lag das nur daran, daß er lauter zu sprechen gezwungen war, um die Geräusche der Welt zu übertönen? Oder daran, daß der kleine Junge so nah war, mit dessen Augen er ihr die Orte seiner Kindheit zeigte…? Caryn sog all dies Glück in vollen Zügen ein, versuchte es festzuhalten, zu speichern, die Überzeugung der Bedeutsamkeit dieses Spazierganges zu konservieren.

_Ich bin der einzige Mensch in seinem jetzigen Leben, der einen Blick auf die Kindheit Severus Snapes werfen darf! DAS ist eine Realität!_

Und ihm schien es beinahe _Spaß_ zu machen. So … _unbeschwert_, wie er von seinen allerersten Versuchen mit verschiedenen Kräutern an den Kühen der Eltern seines Freundes, des Bauernjungen John, erzählt hatte; wie fast eifrig er ihr das verfallene Baumhaus gezeigt hatte, das er und John gebaut hatten; wie unanzweifelbar aufgeregt die Lieblingsstellen seiner Granny beim Pilzesuchen…

„Caryn?" ließ sie ertappt die Augen öffnen. In belustigter Überraschung sah er ihr ins Gesicht. „Willst Du Dir diese wundervollen Steinpilze nicht ansehen? So ein schöner Anblick, und das um diese Jahreszeit…?"

„Ich war nur… abgelenkt…"

Unwillkürlich schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn. Severus drehte sich ihr zu und nahm sie richtig in die Arme, allerdings darauf bedacht, sie nicht aus seinen Augen zu entlassen.

„Was soll das heißen? Überfordert Dich wieder meine körperliche Nähe…??"

„Du kannst Deine Braue unten lassen, ich war mit Deiner _SEELISCHEN _Nähe beschäftigt!" berichtigte sie trotzig verärgert. Severus nahm seinen Zeigefinger, um demonstrativ mit dessen Hilfe dafür zu sorgen, daß seine Augenbraue ihr gehorchte, und sah sie mit einem ironisch seine Mundwinkel umspielenden Lächeln an.

„Du läßt nicht locker, was?"

Aufmüpfig sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Nein."

Unwillkürlich den Atem anhaltend, sah sie seine Hand an ihr Gesicht kommen, überzeugt davon, er werde sie wiederum mit Hilfe seines Daumens an ihre körperliche Abhängigkeit von ihm erinnern, doch er strich ihr lediglich mit der Rückseite seiner Finger die Wange herunter.

_Ich will Deine seelische Nähe, _war wohl leider nur ein Gedanke in IHREM Kopf. _Ich liebe Dich, _enthielt kein _Auch. _Severus sah sie einfach stumm an. Brach irgendwann ihren Blick ab und zog sie näher an sich.

„Es ist so schön, wenn Du nah bei mir bist", sprach sie das aus, was er _vielleicht_ auchempfand.

„Ja, Caryn, das ist es", schenkte er ihr, um es jedoch sofort mit einem tiefen Kuß mit ihrer gemeinsamen Erotik zu verrühren. Ihr _Liebst Du mich? _versank in diesem Strudel, und er beließ sie so lange darin, bis sie diese Frage vergessen hatte. Vorerst.

_**Zwei kleine Jungen**_

**Severus Freitag, 29.3**

„Kannst Du Dich einmal kurz hinter mich stellen?" drang von Caryn aus der Küche zu ihm, wo sie gerade das gerade von ihr gereinigte Geschirr vom Mittagessen im Schrank verstaute. Severus blickte von seinem Buch auf, in dem er in diesen Tagen las.

_In dem Du ab und zu einen Abschnitt liest._

Meistens war er natürlich anderweitig beschäftigt.

_Du bist AUCH JETZT anderweitig beschäftigt._

Nun gut, auch jetzt war er mit einem Ohr bei der vor sich hinsingenden Frau in der Küche gewesen – welche ihn soeben vom Essenstisch verbannt hatte, um seinem Verdacht nach – und was natürlich schlecht war – _Treusorgende Ehefrau _zuspielen_. _Das war irrational und unvernünftig. Würde es ihr schwerer machen.

_NICHT NUR IHR. _

Er hatte ihr zugehört und einfach genossen, daß sie da war. In der Gegenwart erlaubt.

_Genossen hast Du, daß sie das spielen will: DEINE FRAU! _

Er zwang sich, diesem Lächeln in seiner Brust nicht zu viel Beachtung zu zollen. Diese mit ihr gemeinsame Gegenwart, _IHRE Gegenwart_ hatte etwas gefährlich Betörendes. Gerade weil es sich so wunderbar angenehm anfühlte, auf diese Weise betört zu werden…

_Und was will Caryn jetzt? _

Neugierig stand er auf und ging zu ihr herüber.

„Du willst, daß ich mich _hinter Dich stelle?" _

Bei ihr angekommen, verharrte er – auf ihren Nacken niederblickend – hinter ihr.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dazu schon wieder in der Lage bin…" neckte er sie anzüglich, faßte sie um die Taille und zog sie an sich heran. Automatisch lehnte seine Frau sich an ihn.

_Sie tut so als ob. Es ist ihr Spiel._ _Spielst Du mit, Severus?? _

Jetzt aber lachte sie abwehrend:

„DAS will ich nicht von Dir!"

Ein vor entrüsteter Überraschung triefendes „Nein??" in Verbindung mit einem sanften Hauch in ihren Nacken konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Es war einfach _zu _unwiderstehlich, ihre Inkonsequenz zu erleben…

„Hey, nein!" lachte sie weiter. Machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf, und dann sah er es. Den Grund, weswegen Caryn versonnen hier stand und ihn zu sich gerufen hatte als Statist für ihr heimliches Schauspiel. Vor dem Fenster auf der Obstwiese tauchten drei Kinder auf.

_Das geht zu weit!_

Unwillkürlich ließ er Caryn los. DIESES So-Tun-als-ob war ABSOLUT unangemessen. _Vermessen. _Gefahrvoll.

„Bitte, Severus…" Sie hatte hinter sich gegriffen und ihn vorsorglich am Pullover zu fassen bekommen. Der Fluchtgefahr war sie sich natürlich bewußt. Sah ihn bittend über ihre Schulter an. „Ich werde auch nichts zu Dir _sagen_! Ich verspreche es!"

_Es reicht, wenn Du es DENKST. So etwas macht es nur schwieriger… Macht ALLES NOCH schwieriger… _

Widerstrebend blieb er vorerst, wo er war, ohne sie jedoch seinerseits zu umarmen. Ersatzweise hatte Caryn seine Hände ergriffen und ihrerseits um ihre Mitte gezogen. Hielt mit ihrer Kraft seine Arme um sie fest. Schwer fühlten sie sich an. Fremd.

Zwei Mädchen im Grundschulalter zogen einen kleinen Bollerwagen hinter sich her, in dem eine in einen dicken Schneeanzug verpackte winzige Gestalt saß – der Mütze nach zu urteilen, die im Gegensatz zu denen der beiden Mädchen keine rosa Streifen und Spitzen aufwies, ein ganz kleiner Junge. Welcher offensichtlich aus dem Wagen aussteigen wollte. Bevor er es jedoch auch mit dem zweiten Bein geschafft hatte, wurde er von einer der Größeren wieder hingesetzt. Anstatt sich darüber zu beklagen, startete der Kleine, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, lediglich einen neuen Versuch. Und wiederum warteten die beiden Großen so lange, bis er es ihm beinahe gelungen war und zwangen ihn im letzten Moment dazu sitzenzubleiben.

Severus spürte, wie Caryn auflachte und innerlich bereits den Mund öffnete, erst im letzten Moment – auf sein Zucken hin? – fiel ihr ihr Versprechen wieder ein. Und sie blieb stumm. Was ihn anrührte. Obwohl es nicht half.

_Das ändert nichts daran, daß Du es Dir vorstellst!_

Nachdrücklich machte er sich von ihr los und ging aus der Küche. Als er sich vier Schritte später nach ihr umsah, hatte sie ihre eigenen Arme um sich geschlungen und starrte nach wie vor aus dem Fenster.

_Geh weiter! _

Seine Schwäche, ihren traurigen Anblick nicht aushalten zu können, war jetzt unangemessen!

_Kannst Du Dich bitte mal auf die FOLGEN dieser Sentimentalität konzentrieren?! Was wäre die Konsequenz, wenn Du diesen irrationalen Hirngespinsten Raum geben würdest? _

Wenn sich der Kinderwunsch in einer Frau wie Caryn ausbreiten würde? Ihren Blick sah er vor sich:

_Severus, bit-te, zwing mich nicht, den Verhütungstrank zu nehmen! Bii-tte ich will Deinen Samen behalten, biiiit-te, ich will ein Baby von Dir!_

Er erschauderte sogar jetzt, beim schmeichelnden Klang ihrer Stimme lediglich in seinem _Kopf_…

_Was denkst Du, wie unglücklich sie sein wird, wenn sie eines Tages MIT Kind an Dich gekettet sein wird, während ihr Herz schon lange woanders sein möchte?! Wie weh wird erst DAS tun, wenn sie dann ginge, Dich verließe zusammen mit einer Tochter… DEINER Tochter… _

Wie würde es tun, wenn Jahre später eine völlig fremde Erstkläßlerin mit Caryns kindlichem Gesicht unter dem Sprechenden Hut säße, ihm, Severus, lediglich einen scheuen Blick zuwerfend, den sie nur von Photos kännte – _ha, daß ich nicht lache: Ein Photo von Severus Snape?! –_ um anschließend ohne ein Wort mit Flitwicks Anhängerschaft in Richtung Ravenclawturm entschwände…

Die Übelkeit, die ihn bei dieser Vorstellung ergriff, vertrieb alles außer diesen Körperempfindungen aus seinem Bewußtsein. Er brauchte frische Luft. Ohne sich von Caryn zu verabschieden, nahm er seinen Mantel vom Kleiderständer und verließ das Haus.

**Caryn**

Es klopfte.

Severus war erst eine Viertelstunde weg, und seine Auszeiten, die er regelmäßig von ihr brauchte, waren nie kürzer als eine Stunde. Außerdem würde er ja wohl kaum anklopfen. Obwohl er es vielleicht tun würde, um zu demonstrieren, daß sie beide KEIN Ehepaar waren, dachte Caryn sarkastisch.

_Ihr SEID kein Ehepaar. Werdet es nie sein. Geschweige denn, Eltern eines gemeinsamen Kindes. _

Und Severus Snape war ja wohl der Letzte, der sich überflüssigen, irrationalen Träumereien hingeben würde. Nein, diesmal war nicht seine schwierige Persönlichkeit es gewesen, auf die seine Flucht zurückzuführen war. Daß er das Weite gesucht hatte, war diesmal eindeutig und ausschließlich ihre Schuld. Es war nur zu verlockend gewesen… Gerade weil sie natürlich wußte, daß dieser wunderbare Tagtraum nie WIRKLICH in Erfüllung gehen würde…

_Der sicherste Weg, einen Mann zu vertreiben, der keine Zukunft mit Dir will: Von gemeinsamen Kindern zu träumen… _

Verdammt, wie konnte es so schön sein hier mit ihm und gleichzeitig so traurig?! Wie konnten sie sich so nah sein und die Gegenwart des Anderen so sehr genießen, wenn es auf der anderen Seite so schwierig war? Und er _unendlich_ weit entfernt?

_Weil Du ein unersättliches Weib bist, wie er neuerdings immer sagt. Ehrfürchtig sagt, LIEBEVOLL. Und DU schaffst es nicht, diese Unersättlichkeit auf das erotische Gebiet zu beschränken, wo er Dir alles geben will, was Du Dir träumen lassen könntest!!_

Es war zu schön, um es beschränken zu können. Es wäre unmenschlich, das zu können.

_Nun, ER kann es._

Es klopfte erneut. Caryn seufzte und begab sich von ihrem Platz am Küchenfenster zur Tür. Öffnete.

Der kleinen Jungen aus dem Bollerwagen – leicht zu erkennen an der unförmigen grauen Mütze zum abgetragenen lila Schneeanzug – geerbt von den großen Schwestern – stand vor ihr, an der Hand der alten Bäuerin, der Mutter von Severus' ehemaligem Spielgefährten. Offensichtlich war es dem Kleinen gelungen, seinen beiden Peinigerinnen zu entkommen und sich, wohl zu seiner Großmutter, zu retten.

„Ich habe Kuchen gebacken", sagte die Alte willkommensheischend und hielt Caryn einen Leinenbeutel mit einem recht schweren Gegenstand darin hin, der sich wohl als mit diesem Kuchen gefüllte Tupperbox entpuppen würde. Gleichzeitig guckte die Alte sich unverhohlen um Caryn herum im Wohnraum um. „Und Ihr seid doch fremd hier und ganz allein. Da dachte ich…"

Sie gab dem Kleinen einen Schubs, so daß er an Caryn vorbei in die Stube stolperte. Perplex war Caryn zur Seite getreten – was die Alte selbstverständlich als Einladung zum Eintreten auslegte. Sprachlos erstaunt starrte die Jüngere auf den Rücken der Anderen. Daß diese Frau sich von der vorgestern demonstrierten Autorität Snapes nicht hatte abschrecken lassen, jetzt ihrer Neugier nachgegeben hatte und tatsächlich hierher gekommen war – und sich dann noch auf eine so plumpe Art hier Zutritt verschaffte! Unschlüssig stand Caryn, den Leinenbeutel in der Hand, mitten im Raum. Die alte Frau nahm den Kleinen wieder an die Hand, der sich gerade daran gemacht hatte, die Leiter hochzuklettern. Wiederum kam von dem Kleinkind keinerlei Protest.

„Ist Dein… _Mann _gar nicht da?" fragte seine Großmutter enttäuscht. „Oder…" Sie lächelte verschwörerisch. „…schläft er?"

„Mein MANN ist spazieren."

_Oh, habt Ihr Euch gestritten? _las Caryn in ihren Augen. _Hätte ich Severus sie mal wirklich in ihre Schranken weisen lassen!_ Und was sollte sie jetzt antworten?

„Sie sind ziemlich neugierig!"

Das war der alten Bäuerin nicht einmal peinlich.

„Ach weißt Du, hier passiert so wenig…Es kommen kaum noch Fremde auf die Insel. Und jetzt gerade Sevy…"

„_SEVY?!!"_

„So hat Nelly ihn genannt… früher… Allerdings war so ein Kosename für ihn schon als ganz kleines Kind ein bißchen… _komisch. _Obwohl sie ihn _wirklich _sehr geliebt hat."

Caryns Interesse war entflammt. Hier war er: Der Schlüssel zum Verständnis für den kleinen Jungen, der so tief in dem großen finsteren _Snape_ verschüttet war, daß die Vorstellung, dieser Mann könne einmal ein unschuldiges kleines Kind gewesen sein, vollkommen absurd erschien.

„Wie WAR er denn als kleiner Junge?" forschte sie eifrig, und jetzt hatte sie nichts dagegen, daß der Alten es genügte, daß Caryn zum Sofa hinüberging und den Kuchen – unausgepackt – auf den Tisch legte, um sich ihres Mantels zu entledigen. Ihrem Enkel zog sie Mütze und Schneeanzug aus und ließ sich – beide Kleidungsstücke über die Sofalehne werfend – häuslich nieder auf den Platz, neben dem noch Severus' umgedreht aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. Ob sie den Titel gelesen hatte? _Die Magie der Mondphasen in der modernen Zaubertrankbrauerei. Neueste Forschungen gegen Jahrtausende alten Aberglauben. _Das Kind griff danach, was ihm von seiner Großmutter einen sachten Klaps auf die Hand einbrachte. Der Kleine gab wiederum keinen Laut von sich. Caryn sprang auf und nahm das Buch an sich – unter einem eindeutig mißtrauischen Blick ihrer Besucherin. Lag irgendwo noch etwas Verfängliches herum?

„Äh… Warten Sie, ich habe oben ein paar Spielsachen… von meinem Neffen! Der besucht uns vielleicht noch, daher habe ich etwas mitgenommen. Hierher."

Skeptisch sah sich die Bäuerin im Raum um.

„Noch mehr Besuch?! In diesem kleinen Haus?"

Darauf einfach nicht eingehend, vergewisserte Caryn sich, daß ihr Zauberstab noch in der Tasche ihrer Strickjacke steckte und machte sich daran, die Leiter hinaufzusteigen.

Fünf Minuten später war sie zurück – mit einem hölzernen Lastwagen (ohne funktionierende Kippfunktion leider) und einem Eimer voller Bauklötzen (ein Bilderbuch wäre viel zu kompliziert gewesen, und auch eine Kiste voller Matchboxautos, mit denen der Junge gewiß lieber und länger gespielt hätte, hätte einfach zu viel Zeit und Energie in Anspruch genommen. Nun ja, Flitwick wäre für die Rekordzeit, in der sie dieses eindeutig nach Lastwagen aussehendes Gefährt beschworen hatte, dessen Räder sich einwandfrei drehten, dennoch mit ihr zufrieden. Und der Kleine schien ja ein sehr genügsames Exemplar von Kleinkind zu sein. Beide Teile wurden mit leuchtenden blauen Augen von Caryn entgegengenommen und sogleich ihrer gedachten Verwendung zugeführt, indem der neue Besitzer sich auf den Boden setzte und anfing, bedächtig die Klötze auf der Ladefläche aufzustapeln. Zwischen Bewunderung und Skepsis schwankend, beobachtete Caryn den ruhigen kleinen Jungen: Sicherlich war dieses Kind extrem pflegeleicht. Aber lag das womöglich nur daran, daß er… ein wenig anspruchslos war… im Kopf…? _Du bist gemein! _rief sie sich zur Ordnung und ging neben dem kleinen Blondschopf in die Knie. Wie sollte er denn sonst sein: bei _dieser _Großmutter?!

„Wie heißt Du denn?"

„Er spricht immer noch nicht", erklärte seine Großmutter mit unverborgener Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Dabei ist er vor ein paar Tagen zwei geworden! Seine Schwestern haben in dem Alter schon lange gesprochen." _Na, super! Das gibt ihm Selbstvertrauen!_ „Aber seine Mutter kommt ja einfach nicht dazu, mit ihm zu einem Spezialisten zu gehen. Dabei ist es so wichtig, rechtzeitig einzuschreiten, gerade, wenn die Kinder sprachlich und rotorisch zurückgeblieben sind…"

„Wie heißt er?" unterbrach Caryn ihren Redeschwall hoffentlich rechtzeitig, bevor sich das Ganze zu einem Vortrag über frühkindliche Entwicklung auswachsen konnte.

„Justin", kam zur Antwort, und Caryn grinste in sich hinein. _Kein Wunder…_

„Wie war Severus als kleiner Junge?" schob sie schnell ein, bevor die Alte wieder abschweifen konnte. „Ich heiße übrigens Caryn", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.

„Nenn mich Mummy", wurde sie von ihrem Gegenüber fast beiläufig aufgefordert. „Das sagen sie alle hier. Ich hab schon vergessen, wie ich wirklich heiße!"

Wie schrecklich! Niemals würde Caryn DAS zulassen, dachte sie leidenschaftlich. Allein die Vorstellung! Von Severus eines Tages _Mami _genannt zu werden!

_Er wird Dich DANN gar nicht mehr kennen! _

Ebenso wenig, wie sie ihn damals _gekannt_ hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Frau hier. Die noch immer nicht antworten wollte! Gerade steckte sie das Taschentuch wieder ein, mit dem sie Kevin, nein, _Justin _ die Nase geputzt hatte.

„Sevy WAR nie ein _Sevy_", begann die ältere Frau endlich. „Auch wenn Nelly ihn als ihren Sonnenschein empfunden hat. Hatte es wohl nicht leicht zu Hause, der Kleine. Vater Alkoholiker… Tobi halt. Hat sein Leben lang gesoffen… Dann die Mutter. Eileen. Total gehemmt… und total merkwürdig, so abgehoben, als ob sie das alles nichts anging. Psüchisch gestört, da kann man sagen, was man will! Außerdem waren _DIE_ fast nie da. Aber Nelly kam mit dem Jungen in jedem Urlaub. Und kurz bevor er wieder weg mußte, kam es sogar – selten, aber immerhin – vor, daß er einmal _lächelte_ – vorausgesetzt, er fühlte sich nicht beobachtet…"

In Caryn zog sich alles zusammen vor übermächtigem Beschützerinstinkt. Ihre Augen ruhten gedankenverloren auf dem kleinen Blonden zu ihren Füßen. Ihr Severus hatte dunkles Haar gehabt…

„Er ist ein schwieriges Kind gewesen. _Bedürftig_. Aber so abweisend, als ob er damit allen zeigen wollte, daß er ihre Hilfe nicht nötig hatte. Nicht mal Nelly hat er angelächelt. Er HAT einfach nie gelächelt. Nur zum Schluß der Ferien… manchmal… aber dann mußte er wieder zurück nach Hause. Und die haben ihm das wieder ausgetrieben."

Caryn fühlte den Blick der alten Frau auf sich, fühlte, wie diese ihre Selbstumarmung zur Kenntnis nahm und ihre Schlüsse zog, die Caryns Zwerchfell sich jetzt vor Ärger zusammenziehen machten.

„Er erzählt Dir bestimmt nichts über seine Kindheit, was?" erkundigte sie sich lauernd, nicht fähig, ihr befriedigtes Bedauern zu unterdrücken.

_Und wenn, dann würdest DU von mir nichts darüber hören! _

Sie wußte nicht, was sie darauf hätte erwidern wollen, und sagte nichts. Das leise _Brummen _des kleinen Jungen war für eine Weile das einzige Geräusch. Er hatte den ursprünglichen Stapel Bauklötze auf dem Auto nicht wieder angerührt. Das Abweisende in Caryns Schweigen wurde von der Alten schlicht ignoriert. Wobei eine andere Reaktion erstere auch sehr gewundert hätte.

„Ist er denn jetzt manchmal fröhlicher?" kleidete die Andere ihre Gier nach dem Unglück der Anderen in mitfühlende Worte.

_Das geht Dich überhaupt nichts an, Du mißgünstige alte Buckelhexe!_

Hastig stand Caryn auf. Wollte diese Frau plötzlich nur noch auf schnellstem Wege loswerden. Ob es reichen würde, wenn sie vorgab, ihre Küchenarbeit weiterzumachen? Andererseits sollte die nicht auf die Idee kommen, daß Caryn Kaffee machte – und das als Aufforderung mißverstehen, länger zu bleiben! Sie hörte die Alte ebenfalls aufstehen und ihr nachkommen, um jetzt statt Caryns Gemüt die Küche mit sezierenden Blicken auseinanderzunehmen. Hoffentlich unauffällig steckte Caryn rasch Severus' Zweitzauberstab ein, der noch auf der ansonsten leeren Arbeitsfläche gelegen hatte.

„Er scheint das Leben ja immer noch ziemlich … bierernst zu nehmen", fuhr die Alte in jetzt eindeutig mitleidigem Ton fort. „Hier", ihre Hand kam vorgeschnellt. „der Kuchen. Kannst ihn ja auf einen Teller tun."

_Mit DIR werde ich ganz gewiß keinen Kuchen essen!_

„Severus ist der ERNSTHAFTESTE Mann, den ich kenne!" rief Caryn leidenschaftlich aus, wobei die Andere wahrscheinlich den Unterschied zwischen den beiden _Ernsts_ nicht kannte, jedenfalls sprach sie weiter, ohne auf Caryns Einwand einzugehen.

„Wenn ich mir da meinen Johnny angucke, der ist so nett und lustig! Aber das war der immer schon. War so ein _geselliges_ Kind. Hat sogar mit Sevy gespielt. Und mit dem wollte sonst keiner was zu tun haben. Naja, er selber war ja auch dermaßen eigenbrötlerisch! Johnny war der Einzige, mit dem er sich abgegeben hat. Hat auch niemals einen Fuß in unser Haus gesetzt. Nicht mal einen Keks angefaßt! Und Johnny…"

_Laß Severus in Ruhe! _

Im Geiste hielt Caryn sich die Ohren zu. Überhaupt von diesem verletzten Kind zu hören, das sie heute so sehr liebte, tat ihr schon viel zu weh. Daß aber gerade solch gedankenlose, ignorante, DUMME Menschen wie diese Frau ihn nur noch stärker verletzt, stigmatisiert hatten in seinem Anderssein, daß sie ihre aufdringlichen Finger noch tiefer in seine Wunden gebohrt hatten, ließ eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihr hoch wallen.

_Laß UNS in Ruhe! Geh endlich! Verschwinde!_

Caryn ließ die Frau allein in der Küche zurück und ging zu dem kleinen Justin zurück, der noch immer völlig in sich selbst versunken mit dem Auto beschäftigt war, es mit leisem _Brummbrumm _vor sich hin und her kurven lassend. Unter dem skeptischen Blick seiner Großmutter, die sich im Stehen an einem Küchenstuhl lehnte, kniete Caryn sich zu ihrem Enkel auf den Boden und wartete, bis dieser zu ihr hoch sah.

„Na, Justin, möchtest Du das Auto mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Teilerfolg. Die Alte hatte sich erneut in Bewegung gesetzt und stand jetzt neben Caryn.

„Er versteht Dich doch nicht. Aber klar will er das! Das ist aber lieb. Sag _DAN-KE, _Justin! _Dan-ke!"_

Justin kümmerte sich ebensowenig um die unerfüllbare Forderung seiner Großmutter, wie er sich zuvor um deren Repressalien gekümmert hatte. Unbeirrt an seinem Auto festhaltend, hatte er seinen Blick schon wieder von Caryn angewandt.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen", erklärte Caryn ihm sachlich. „Es gibt viele Kinder, die mit zwei noch nicht reden. Du fängst halt ein bißchen später an. Jedenfalls kannst Du super spielen. Das ist toll! Ich habe nicht viele Kinder getroffen, die so lange und gut für sich allein spielen können!"

Der verblüffte Blick des Kleinen brachte sie zum Lachen, in welches sich in der nächsten Sekunde ihre eigene Überraschung mischte, als Justin sein Gesicht zu einem scheuen Lächeln verzog.

„Hey! Ich _wußte_, daß Du mich verstehst!" freute sich Caryn und lachte weiter – wie befreit plötzlich, als sei mit Justins Lächeln ein Bann gebrochen worden, derselbe Bann, der auch auf dem kleinen Sevy jedesmal gelegen hatte, wenn seine Granny nicht bei ihm gewesen war, um ihn vor der Welt und dieser _Mummy _zu beschützen. Lachen sollte er! Lachen sollte der kleine Severus! Aber sie hatte nur die Gegenwart. Und diesen anderen kleinen Jungen hier, der sie jetzt mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen ansah.

Sich vorbeugend, das aufsteigende Weinen in Übermut ertränkend, flüsterte sie:

„Ich klau' mir einen, paß auf!"

Mit übertrieben verschlagener Miene und imaginärem Trommelwirbel schnappte sie sich einen der Bauklötze von der Ladefläche seines Autos und freute sich an dem seligen Auflachen des Kleinen. Wiederholte das Spiel, die begeisterte Vorwegnahme in den kleinen Augen in sich aufsaugend.

Selbstredend mußte die Alte über ihr zu dem nonverbalen Einverständnis zwischen Caryn und ihrem Enkel einen Kommentar abgeben, welcher ihr jedoch im Halse stecken blieb, als ein lautes Räuspern durch den Raum scholl. _Severus!_ Welcher in der offenen Tür stand und Caryn mit gerunzelter Stirn und undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hatte.

**Severus**

Keine der beiden Frauen im Zimmer hatte ihn eintreten gehört. Was bei… _Mummy_ schon ziemlich erstaunlich war. Früher schien deren einziges Interesse darin bestanden zu haben, ihn – dieses fremde, unverständliche, seltsame Kind – mit ihren kleinen Schweinsäuglein zu verfolgen, ihn auseinanderzunehmen, seine Unzulänglichkeiten zu ergründen, seine Andersartigkeit. Selbstverständlich hatte er der übergriffigen Mutter seines Spielkameraden, was das anging, keine Chance gelassen. Derart unverhohlener, aufdringlicher, offen destruktiver Neugier war er aus reinem Reflex mit einer undurchdringlichen Mauer um seine Person begegnet! Was die forschenden Augen der Alten – und schon damals hatte er sie als _alt _empfunden, obwohl sie ja eher der Generation seiner Mutter als der Grannys angehörte – nur umso unerträglicher hatte werden lassen.

Diese Frau nun in _seinem_ Wohnzimmer?! Zusammen mit _seiner_ Caryn, die sie garantiert über ihn ausgefragt hatte?! Welche sich nicht hatte ausfragen lassen. Lediglich zu gutmütig gewesen war, die Alte gleich wieder vor die Tür zu setzen – daß diese mutwillig eingetreten war, daran hegte er keinen Zweifel.

In diesem Augenblick jedoch kniete Caryn neben der stehenden Bäuerin auf dem Boden, vollständig auf ein kleines Kind konzentriert, das vor ihr ebenfalls dort unten saß und ihr einen Lastwagen aus Holz entgegenstreckte. Der kleine Junge gluckste gerade mit vor Begeisterung weit offenen blauen Augen in das nicht minder involvierte Gesicht seiner jungen Geliebten, die gerade in Spielmanier anzeigte, daß sie in der folgenden Sekunde erneut ihre Hand nach einem der Holzklötze im Auto ausstrecken würde. Ihre gesammelte Aufmerksamkeit war ausschließlich auf ihr kleines Gegenüber gerichtet. Vollkommen selbstvergessen genoß sie ihr Spiel mit ihm. Strahlte das aus in ihrer unverwechselbaren Art.

_Sie ist vollkommen BEI diesem Kind._

Während sie mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen – von ihrem Boots einmal abgesehen – immer ein wenig deplatziert, unzugehörig, in sich zurückgezogen wirkte. Immer ausstrahlte, daß sie in Wahrheit mit anderem beschäftigt war, Wichtigem, _Wesentlichem – _was manchmal ER, Severus, war. _Wohl sogar oft_…Hier, in diesem Augenblick war sie GANZ BEI dem Kind. Lachte gemeinsam mit dem von ihr hingerissenen kleinen Jungen; das Lachen der beiden war wirklich ein gemeinsames.

_Es paßt zu ihr, _dachte er, _Caryn PAßT zu einem Kind._

Sie begegnete ihm mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, sprach dieselbe Sprache wie der Kleine. Ebenso wie sie eindeutig die große Schwester dieser Zwillinge gewesen war, oder die Tochter ihrer Mutter. Selbst während sie sich von ihnen distanziert hatte.

_Sie ist kein Mensch für die Gruppe. Ebenso wenig wie ich. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie ein Familienmensch. Eine Tochter. Eine Schwester. Eine Ehefrau. Eine MUTTER._

War es nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, daß eine solche Frau sich ausgerechnet mit IHM wünschte, eine Familie zu gründen? Verlockend…?

_FAMILIE! Du weißt, was das bedeutet! Das, was Du an FAMILIE gehabt hast, reicht für Dein ganzes Leben! Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, daß Du alles bist, nur kein VATER!_

Wie schön könnte das aber sein…? Zusammen mit Caryn aus dem Fenster dort hinten zu sehen und ihre auf der Obstwiese spielenden Kinder zu betrachten… _IHRE Kinder. SEINE Kinder._

_DU und KINDER? Hast Du den Verstand verloren?! Nervige, vereinnahmende, egoistische kleine Biester, die Dein ganzes Leben mit Unruhe und Geschrei und Sorgen und Streit füllen?!_

Ein kleines Mädchen mit _ihren_ intensiven Augen… mit _ihrer_ Aura aus unzensiertem Gefühl… mit _ihrem_ unüberspürbaren Eifer, wenn sie sich für etwas interessierte… mit _ihrem_ Lächeln… mit IHRER überschäumenden Liebe… _IHN_ ansehend… _Daddy…_

_Du hast sie nicht alle beieinander, Severus. Du WEIßT, wie die Realität aussähe! GANZ ANDERS._

Ein spröder, unnahbarer, dürrer kleiner Bengel, häßlich, kratzbürstig, abweisend. Voll Trotz in sich zurückgezogen. _Verstockt _würden die Leute sagen. Und unglücklich würde Caryn an ihn, Severus, herantreten und sich um ihn sorgen: _Er ist so in sich zurückgezogen, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, ich erreiche ihn einfach nicht! Er LIEBT mich nicht…_

_Oh doch, er liebt Dich, Caryn. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr… Er kann nur nicht anders sein, er schafft es einfach nicht… DU mußt ihm helfen… Zu ihm vordringen… Ich weiß nicht, wer es könnte, wenn nicht Du…_

Der Knoten in seiner Brust fühlte sich unerträglich beklemmend an, so kalt und groß und wuchernd wie vorher, bevor Severus ihn mühsam gelockert, mühevoll aufgelöst hatte auf seinem einsamen Gang an der Steilküste. Er räusperte sich.

_Wie war das mit der SCHÖNEN Gegenwart?!_

Caryns Blick lag prüfend auf ihm. Vorsichtig. Ängstlich. Wieder einmal war sie genau im Bilde darüber, was in ihm vorging. Sein verbissenes Stirnrunzeln und sein eisiges Schweigen vermochten diesen Knoten in seinem Innern nur unzureichend ertragbarer zu machen. Einen Handrücken gegen seine Stirn gepreßt, hoffte er, daß _Kopfschmerzen_ Caryn davon abhalten würden, sich in den nächsten Stunden in seine Nähe zu begeben. Laut schloß er die Haustür hinter sich und schritt an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei. Mit abgehackten Bewegungen stieg er die Leiter hinauf.

**Caryn**

„Na, da habt Ihr ja einen schönen Urlaub!" war der ungefragte Kommentar der Bäuerin, während sie Severus zusah, wie er die Leiter hinauf nach oben stieg.

_SEVERUS!! _

Was hatte sie getan?! Verdammt, sie war zu weit gegangen mit ihren dummen Tagträumereien! Diesmal endgültig zu weit…

_Darüber wirst Du Dir später Gedanken machen. Erst einmal muß SIE weg._

Betäubt stand Caryn auf und holte mechanisch den Schneeanzug des Kleinen, ohne ein weiteres Wort damit beginnend, ihn ihm anzuziehen. Glücklicherweise fühlte sich seine Großmutter dadurch in ihrer Macht beschnitten, so daß sie Caryn Enkel und Kleidung aus der Hand nahm.

„Ich hoffe, das war nicht unsere Schuld", erwähnte sie schadenfroh, indem sie sich ihren eigenen Mantel wieder umhängte. Caryn öffnete die Tür. Blickte starr auf den Boden vor sich. „Ihr könnt mir die Tupperdose zurückbringen, wenn Ihr wieder abfahrt", war der Abschiedsgruß der Besucherin, und schon während Caryn sich erschöpft an die wieder geschlossene Tür lehnte, tat ihr leid, daß sie dem kleinen Justin nicht einmal _Auf Wiedersehen _gesagt hatte. Dann straffte sie sich. Severus hatte sie nötiger. Justin konnte sie ohnehin nicht retten. Und daß sie ALLES daran setzen würde, den kleinen, verlassenen, todtraurigen kleinen Sevy zu retten, fühlte sie als das Einzig Wichtige auf dieser Welt.

_Tja, dann mal los!_

Nun, vorerst hatte er ihr unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß er nicht gerettet zu werden wünschte. Daß er von ihr erwartete, daß sie auf Distanz blieb. Hier unten. Während er dort oben lag und …

Warum aber war er dann schon zurückgekommen? Sonst war es so, daß er von seinen regelmäßigen Flüchten aus ihrer Nähe… _befreit_ wiederkam. Befreit von seiner Angst oder seinem Schmerz, der ihn zur Flucht getrieben hatte und nun bereit, sich wieder auf Caryn einzulassen, bei ihr zu sein, eine Zeitlang ihr Zusammensein zu genießen.

_Bis zur nächsten Schwierigkeit. Die unausweichlich kommen wird. JEDEN MOMENT, genauer gesagt. _

Doch die wachsende Gewißheit seiner Wiederkehr war es auch, die sie ertragen ließ, daß er diese Rückzüge in sich selbst benötigte, daß er sie immer wieder verließ – aber für relativ kurze Zeit, um dann freiwillig und inniglich zu ihr zurückzukehren.

_Wenn er vorhin das Bedürfnis gehabt hat zurückzukommen, so hat dieses sich augenscheinlich wieder aufgelöst…_

Daß der Besuch dieser widerlichen Bäuerin schuld daran gewesen war, daß er sofort wieder weggelaufen war, verwarf Caryn gleich wieder. Für _Snape _wäre es wohl kaum ein Problem gewesen, diese Person mit einen snape'schen Angriff auf der Stelle an die Luft zu setzen. _Nein_. Auslöser seiner Abstandnahme mußte die Botschaft von ihr sein: _Ich wünsche mir ein Kind von Dir. _Das war zu viel gewesen. Zu drängend, zu abstoßend für ihn. Die Panik durchzuckte sie erneut.

_Habe ich Dich verloren?!_

Hatte er nicht aber _gewußt, _daß sie zuweilen von ihrem gemeinsamen _magischen Baby_ träumte? Hatte sie nicht unmittelbar zuvor das wunderschöne Gefühl gehabt, daß er seelisch _bei ihr _geblieben war, auch nachdem sie ihn aus der Küche geschickt hatte, um… _Alltag mit ihm _zu spüren? Daß er sie… daß es ihm gefallen hatte. _Ihr Mann_… zu sein_. Im Konjungtiv._

_Na, eben hat ihm das Leben mit Dir zweifellos NICHT gefallen._

Sie durfte ihn nicht bedrängen. Auch wenn sie es kaum aushielt, ihn dort oben zu wissen. Entfernt von ihr. Allein. Wie er sein wollte. Ohne sie. _SIE_ wollte zu ihm. Ihn schützen. Halten. Festhalten. Bei sich behalten. _BEI IHM SEIN_. Aber das würde jetzt alles noch schlimmer machen. Ihn erst recht in sein Schneckenhaus jagen. In das sie ihn immer aufs neue trieb.

_Ich bitte Dich, Severus, komm zu mir!_

Seufzend stieß Caryn sich von der Tür ab und ging langsam in die Küche. Ein Kaffee konnte nicht schaden. Dann hätte sie wenigstens etwas zu tun. Und vielleicht…

…_ist ihm sein richtig zubereiteter Kaffee so wichtig, daß er herunterstürzt und Dir die Zubereitung aus der Hand nimmt, um dann… Ach, hör auf!_

Daß es schwer sein würde mit ihm, hatte sie gewußt.

Als sie sich zu ihrer einsamen Tasse Kaffee und dem Alibibuch (dabei waren magische Mondphasen in diesem Zusammenhang gerade das letzte, wofür sie sich interessierte!) den Beutel mit dem Kuchen holte, fielen sie ihr entgegen: Zwei kleine Photographien. Schwarzweiß mit weißem Rahmen. Alt. Direkt ins Herz. Eine ältere Frau, ernst in die Ferne lächelnd. Die Form der dunklen kleinen Augen mit den markanten Augenbrauen kannte Caryn so gut. Auf einem magischen Photo würde sie jeden Moment erwarten, daß die linke Braue nach oben zucken könnte, wenn sich Ironie in die Wehmut mischte… _Eine unglückliche Frau, _dachte Caryn. _Aber eine, die dem Leben sarkastisch gegenübertreten kann._ Das war ihren Augen anzusehen. Oder täuschte sie die Vertrautheit ihrer Züge? Vertraut. Ja, eindeutig. Groß. Ihr Haar noch dunkel. Schmal. Ausgemergelt fast. Dunkle Augenringe. _Eine Arbeiterin. _Und sie lächelte nicht oft, sagten die tiefen Falten um die Mundwinkel. _Aber sie würde es tun. Wenn sie Grund dazu hätte. _Diesen Grund HATTE sie jetzt. Blickte an der Kamera vorbei. Eine Welle der Verbundenheit erfaßte Caryn, weil sie _Mummy_ hinter der Kamera _nicht_ angelächelt hatte. Oder wer sonst hatte das Photo gemacht? Der kleine Sevy war es nicht gewesen, denn diesen sahen ihre lange vergangenen Augen jetzt an, ja, dessen war Caryn ganz sicher. Dieses ernsthafte, aber irgendwie liebevolle Lächeln war für IHN gewesen…

Caryns Blick wanderte auf das Photo in ihrer anderen Hand. Ließ ihr Herz sich zusammenziehen in einem Adrenalinstoß. ER. Auf den ersten Blick. ER.

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr! Ich liebe Dich, Severus, ich liebe Dich, ich will Dich festhalten, ich will bei Dir bleiben, Dich glücklich machen, Du sollst endlich glücklich sein!_

Das Baumhaus. Von unten in einem Moment aufgenommen, in der er herunterguckte, direkt in die Kamera. _Erwischt_ sah er aus, er hatte nicht mehr weggekonnt. – Nach diesem Bild hatte die Alte lange suchen müssen, mit Sicherheit war Sevy ein Meister darin gewesen, ihren Photofallen zu entkommen. – Hier hatte einmal die Andere gewonnen. Und das war in seinen verärgerten Zügen deutlich zu sehen. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte den Übergriff aus, als den er dieses Photo empfand. Die _Zumutung. _Gleichzeitig jedoch auch den Ärger über sich selbst, daß er sich von ihr hatte erwischen lassen.

Dieses Bild zeigte keinen verletzlichen kleinen Jungen, der sich verzagt in seiner Opferrolle eingerichtet hatte. Hier war ein Kämpfer zu sehen. Einer, der verletzt worden war, ständig verletzt wurde, aber einer, der das niemals zugegeben hätte. Einer, der der bösen Welt mutig sein grimmiges Gesicht zuwandte. Einer, der keine Almosen annahm von niemandem. Der nicht bereit war sich trösten zu lassen. Seine Welt WAR böse, und daran änderte selbst dieser Ort nichts, sein Baumhaus, sein Freund, seine Granny, die mit dem Abendbrot wartete – nicht _zu Hause. _Die Ferien mit ihr blieben FERIEN. Aber solange es die gäbe, würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Solange er diese Insel in seinem Leben hatte, würde er es schaffen.

Caryn preßte die Fäuste auf ihre überquellenden Augen.

_Er hatte diese Insel verloren._

**Severus**

Photographien waren es, die sie in der Hand hielt. Neben einer Muggelplastikdose, noch halb in dieser Einkaufstasche steckend. Mummys Mitbringsel. DAS hatte sie so entsetzlich traurig gemacht. Severus fuhr fest mit beiden Zeigefingern seine Augenbrauen nach.

Caryn zuckte zusammen. Sie war so in ihrer Trauer versunken gewesen, daß sie ihn vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Und folglich vorher auch keine Energie darauf verwandt, ihre Gefühle für ihn zu verbergen. _Gefühle für ihn, _das war diese Trauer. Das Gleiche wie ihre Liebe. Mit entwürdigendem Mitleid hatten ihre Tränen nichts zu tun. Sie war einfach BEI IHM, bei dem kleinen Jungen, wie sie zuvor bei dem anderen Jungen gewesen war. Das war es gewesen, das er oben gespürt hatte. Caryns ganz starke Präsenz in seinem Bewußtsein. In ihm und um ihn herum wie eine Wolke. Greifbar. Ihn zurückrufend. Zu ihr, die sie bei ihm war, auch wenn er sich ihr entzogen hatte. Sie war für ihn da, wie man landläufig sagte. Und er wollte zu ihr. Deshalb war er heruntergekommen. Er wollte bei ihr sein.

„Caryn…"

„Ich habe Dich gesehen…", kam ein wenig zusammenhanglos. Ihren Blick hatte sie nicht von den beiden Bildern in ihren Händen genommen. Severus trat hinter Caryn, ohne die Bilder zu beachten. Legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. Bewirkte damit, daß ihre Rechte auf ihre gegenüberliegende Schulter auf seinen Handrücken kam. Dort streichelnd liegenblieb. Unwillkürlich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, umschloß sie überkreuz mit seinen Armen, hielt sie, während sein Mund an ihrem Haar zur Ruhe kam. So konnten seine Augen geschlossen sein. Caryns Geruch war das ganze Jetzt.

„Du warst im Baumhaus, das Du mir gezeigt hast. Du warst…"

Das löste seine Arme um sie. Ihn selbst auf. Trieb ihn weg von ihr. Jedenfalls stehen mußte er allein.

_Sevy. _Was war er gewesen? Was war er geworden? WER WAR ER?

„Ich habe nicht umsonst alle Bilder weggeworfen. Ich will sie nicht."

„Was… soll ich sie… _wegwerfen…_?"

Zaghaft. Mit einem Widerstreben, das er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Irrational halt.

_Es handelt sich um mit Chemikalien versetztes Photopapier. Das jahrelang bei dieser alten Schachtel gelagert hat. Es war nicht existent. _

Er wandte sich halb ab.

„Zerreiß sie vorher. Die Alte wird unseren Müll durchwühlen. Oder noch besser: Üb den _Evanesco _daran."

Caryn rührte sich nicht. Unwillkürlich warf er ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Ihre Augen waren nach wie vor auf die beiden starren Bilder in ihrer Hand gerichtet. Vollkommen involviert. Gedankenvoll. _Zärtlich _fühlte sie sich an. Was ihn wieder anzog wie eine Motte das Licht.

Sie liebte ihn. Sogar dieses frühere Ich...

_Das es nicht mehr gab. Das lediglich eingefroren war auf totem Papier. In irgendeiner lange vergangenen sechzigstel Sekunde eingefangen für das spießige Album einer besitzergreifenden alten Bäuerin. _

Wie hatte diese Person es wagen können, _SEINE _Granny aufzubewahren?! Und diesen unattraktiven, verstockten kleinen Jungen, der er einmal gewesen war? Wie kam sie dazu, jetzt mit diesen Bildern hier aufzukreuzen?! Seinen Willen zu unterwandern? Caryn damit zu belästigen?!

_Caryn LIEBT. _

Caryn brauchte diese starren Gesichter auf den Muggelphotographien nur anzusehen, und die dazugehörigen Personen erwachten in ihrem Gefühl zum Leben… Selbst Granny…

_Nein, ich will sie nicht sehen. Ihr Gesicht, wie sie im offenen Sarg liegt. Starr. Tot. Mutters_ _peinlich laute Weinen, obwohl sie Granny im Leben nicht angesehen hat. Das Gesicht des Vaters, das ebenso tot aussieht wie ihres. TOT. Diese Bedeutung hat der kleine Junge nicht wirklich erfassen können. Sie hat ihn verlassen. Die einzige Granny auf der Welt ist weggegangen, ohne ihm bescheid zu sagen. Ohne es ihm zu erklären. Ohne ihn mitzunehmen. Ohne daß er sie jemals wiedersehen kann. _

DAS hatte er begriffen. _NIEMALS MEHR. _Niemals mehr würde er in seinem wahren Zuhause sein. Niemals mehr würde sie seine Wange streicheln. Ihn kurz und heftig an sich pressen, um sich dann abzuwenden und verzweifelt zu versuchen, ihre bodenlose Trauer über SEIN Leben vor ihm zu verstecken. SEIN Leben, welches sie als ihre Schuld empfunden hatte. Er _hatte _das natürlich gespürt. Und versucht sie zu trösten. Unbeholfen. Plump. _Vergeblich_. Ihre Traurigkeit hatte sich auf seine ungelenken Bemühungen hin jedesmal nur noch verstärkt. Er war _UNFÄHIG_ gewesen, sie zu trösten. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie immer einen lauten Seufzer ausgestoßen und sich selbst aus diesem Strudel gezogen. Ihn trotz allem wieder an ihren dürren Busen gedrückt. _Das Leben ist nicht so einfach, Sevy, _hatte sie gemurmelt. _Aber wir zwei, wir machen es uns hier schön! Das hier ist UNSERE Insel. Hier kann Dir nichts geschehen. Seien wir froh, daß wir uns haben, hm? _

Dann war sie gegangen.

Anstatt ihn, wie jedes Jahr, vor Weihnachten abzuholen. Nachdem er, wie immer, tagelang am Fenster gesessen und sie erwartet hatte. In diesem Sarg erst hatte er sie wiedersehen müssen. Ohne daß sie sich bewegte. Ohne daß sie nach ihr roch. Ohne daß sie ihn ansah. _OHNE DAß SIE MIT IHM ZU SPRACH. _In seinem Kopf war ihre Stimme gewesen. Am Telephon, einige Tage vorher: _Ich hole Dich wie immer an meinem ersten Urlaubstag, Sevy. Und dann werden wir es uns schön machen. Ich habe bei Mummy schon bescheid gesagt, daß sie uns einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgen soll. Vergiß nicht, die Schachtel mit dem Schmuck einzupacken, die haben wir letztes Jahr in Euren Keller gebracht! _Direkt nach dem Gespräch war er dorthin gelaufen, um die Schachtel zu suchen. Hatte sie in sein Zimmer mitgenommen. Ihren Inhalt ausgebreitet. Die kleinen Pilze bewundert, die man mit Draht an den Zweigen befestigte und die Engelsfiguren, für die Granny eine Leidenschaft hatte. In diesem Jahr hatte er selbst einen Engel gebastelt aus Pappe und Stoff. Ihn schon im November in selbstgemaltes Geschenkpapier gewickelt. Es nicht geschafft, endlich zu lernen, eine Schleife zu binden.

_Wenn Du das geschafft hättest, Severus, Schleifen zu machen, dann wäre sie gekommen, _hatte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf geflüstert. _Und wenn Du für den Engel nicht das blaue Kleid mit dem Sternenstoff zerschnitten hättest. _(Warum Mutter sich so darüber aufgeregt hatte, hatte er nie begriffen. Immerhin hätte ein Schlenker ihres Zauberstabsgereicht, um es wieder heil zu zaubern. Das hätte Vater ja nicht einmal bemerken müssen. Stattdessen war sie zu ihm gerannt und hatte Severus an den Haaren hinter sich hergeschleift, um dann zuzusehen, wie sein Vater ihn verprügelte. _Sie selbst _war trotzdem noch geschlagen worden. Wenn sie sich mit ihrem Mann hatte verbünden wollen, so war ihr das nicht gelungen. Immerhin war es ihre Schuld, daß sein Vater einen solchen Sohn bekommen hatte…)

„Severus?"

Verwirrt stellte er Caryn wieder scharf, die aufgestanden war und ihn jetzt leicht am Unterarm berührte.

„Darf ich sie behalten, Severus?"

Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu erschrecken und zu einem _Nein _zu bringen. _Oder dazu, sie wieder zu verlassen_. Sie wollte diese Bilder aus seiner Kindheit. Aber nicht um jeden Preis. Nicht gegen seinen Willen. Nicht heimlich. Es schien ihr wichtig zu sein. WAR es wichtig?

Er seufzte und ging zu einem Küchenstuhl, ließ sich schwer darauf sinken. Beugte sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach vorne und massierte seinen angespannten Nacken mit beiden Händen. Im nächsten Augenblick waren es Caryns Hände, die dies übernahmen, die seine harten Muskeln mit geschickten Fingern kneteten, ihn sanft dazu brachten, sich aufzurichten und seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch hinter ihm zu lehnen. Mit einer unendlichen Ruhe, als ob sie nie wieder etwas anderes tun wollte in ihrem Leben, bleib sie dort, stand hinter ihm, bis sich ein neues Seufzen sich löste, diesmal ein vorsichtig aufatmendes, wohligeres. Das veranlaßte sie, seine Stirn mit einzubeziehen in das Spiel ihrer Hände, mit festem Druck seine Augenbrauen, dann die Jochbögen, schließlich seine Wangen entlang zu streifen… in seinem Haar zu wühlen, wie sie es so gerne tat – er konnte ihre Liebe fühlen und griff hinter sich, um ihren Kopf zu sich herunterzuziehen, ihre linke Wange gegen seine zu drücken, mit seiner anderen Hand ihre rechte zu streicheln… Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er lächelte. Er drehte sich ein wenig, Caryn mit beiden Händen um seinen Stuhl herumleitend, bis er sie auf seinen Schoß ziehen konnte. In die Arme schließen… sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben… sie riechen… ihren Mund auf seiner Kopfhaut zu spüren...

Das Jetzt genügte.

_**Liebe und Mägen**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 30.3 **

„Und? Wie geht jetzt eigentlich dieser geheimnisvolle Zauber, mit dem man den Kartoffeln die Schale abhexen kann?"

Caryn drehte ihr Gesicht mit verschmitztem Lächeln Severus zu, der in der Küche ganz von allein hinter sie getreten war fast so wie in ihrem gestern von ihm verweigerten Tagtraum. Severus, welcher mit der bloßen Präsenz seines Körpers – auch ohne direkten Kontakt – ihre Rückseite in Wärmestrahlung tauchte und ihre Härchen im Nacken sich aufrichten ließ. Was sie an alles erinnerte, was sie je gefühlt hatte, wenn er sie berührt hatte. Sie seufzte leise.

Seine Antwort kam mittels seiner Hand genau dorthin, ebenso bedächtig wie zielgerichtet. Mit ihrer eigenen Zunge imitierte sie ihn unwillkürlich, wie er sich dabei genüßlich über den Mundwinkel fuhr, wie sie es ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge tun sah, während sie ihn in konzentriertem Tempo ihren Nacken streicheln fühlte. Das Attribut _köstlich_ verlor in Bezug auf Nahrungsaufnahme für sie sämtlichen Reiz. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich in seine _köstliche _Berührung und so automatisch an den Rest von ihm. Seine Hand entfernte sich von ihrem Hals und wanderte synchron mit der zweiten zu ihren Brüsten, wobei seine Arme sie quasi von hinten fesselten. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr ein verstohlenes Stöhnen entweichen, welches sein Mund an ihrem Ohr mit einem kleinen Lachen quittierte, das sie gleichzeitig am Strom seiner Atemluft wahrnahm:

„Ich sehe, daß ich keine Probleme damit hätte, Dir zu einer Diät zu verhelfen, falls Du in Zukunft eine nötig hättest, allerdings habe _ich _unleugbar Hunger!"

Caryn drehte sich in seiner Umklammerung ihm zu und sah ihn angriffslustig von unten an:

„Wie dick _Du_ wohl inzwischen sein wirst, wenn _ich _eine Diät nötig habe!"

Er ließ sie los und hob beide Hände.

„Du siehst: Diese Zukunft ist wirklich nicht sehr verlockend!"

Ihr Lachen verlor das Innenleben. War nicht immer ein wahrer Kern in seinen ironischen Kommentaren? Jedenfalls legte sie bei erwünschten Äußerungen wert darauf... Besorgt suchte sie seine Augen. Welche ausschließlich schwarz waren und nichts anderes preisgaben, als daß er eben noch gelacht hatte. Jetzt nicht mehr. Sein Blick hatte etwas Warnendes. Caryn runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will diese Zukunft trotzdem!"

Ärgerte sich im gleichen Augenblick maßlos über sich selbst, daß sie das trotzige Kind in ihr einfach nicht zu bändigen imstande war und leichtfertig ihre Vereinbarung brach.

„Wir hatten vereinbart, die Zukunft zu _lassen_, Caryn. Mach unsere Ferien hier nicht kaputt."

Sein ruhiger Tonfall zeigte ihr, daß er seltsamerweise nicht so genervt über sie war, wie er hätte sein _müssen_.

_Na, WER von uns beiden hat denn von der ZUKUNFT angefangen?!_

Statt sie jedoch in den Arm zu nehmen, wie er es schon aus diesem Grund _ausnahmsweise_ hätte tun _können_, wandte er sich ab und begann, in den Schränken nach den Lebensmitteln zu suchen, die sie gestern dort verstaut hatte. Verletzt zwang sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die wiederum schon länger garen Kartoffeln und goß sie endlich ab. Er hatte ja recht:

Konnte sie nicht für diese begrenzte gemeinsame Zeit die Zukunft _Zukunft_ sein lassen und einfach in den Tag hinein leben…?!

**Severus**

Er hatte es geschafft, Caryn aus einer herrlichen, erotischen Situation heraus traurig zu machen. Und zwar indem ER das verbotene Wort ausgesprochen hatte.

_Derartige Kunststücke solltest Du Dir patentieren lassen, Severus!_

Aber anscheinend konnte er ebenso wenig wie sie diese begrenzte gemeinsame Zeit die _Zukunft_ Zukunft sein lassen und einfach in den Tag hinein leben…?!

Severus seufzte, unleugbar bedrückt und entschied sich, erst einmal Zutaten aus ihren Vorräten zusammenzusuchen, die Caryn schon in die Schränke eingeräumt hatte.

In seinem Leben im Schlaraffenland der Hauselfen in Hogwarts brauchte er natürlich nicht zu kochen. Seine besondere Begabung für die Analyse und Variation von Rezepturen, sein Gefühl für das Zusammenwirken unterschiedlichster Zutaten sowie für die Konsequenzen einer Substitution auf dieses Zusammenspiel waren ihm bei der perfektionierten Zubereitung von Kaffee und Tee zweifellos als Vorteil erschienen. Kochen dagegen war ihm immer zu profan und einfach vorgekommen, um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Nicht daß er jetzt die geringste Lust dazu hätte! Erneut seufzend, diesmal resigniert, fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Holte sich Messer und Schneidebrett und machte sich daran, Zwiebeln und Möhren zu schälen und – ohne das beabsichtigt zu haben – in identische Würfel zu stückeln. Caryn hatte für ihn eine Pfanne mit Öl angeheizt und ließ ihre Augen mit einem sanften Ausdruck auf seinen Händen ruhen. Ja, eine warme Welle kam zu ihm geschwappt: Dem Anschein nach war sie nicht wütend auf ihn. Ein wenig melancholisch vielleicht...

Er gab das Gemüse in die wohl einigermaßen richtig heiße Pfanne und sah auf die Uhr, damit er es zwei Minuten würde anbraten können, bevor das Fleisch dazukommen würde. (Automatisch hatte er die pflanzlichen Ingredenzien zuerst in die Pfanne gegeben, obwohl es hier ja kaum darum ging, irgendwelche Wirkungen zur maximalen Entfaltung zu bringen. Ein Muggelkoch hätte es wohl anders herum gemacht. Egal.)

Als er das von Caryn mit einem ordnungsgemäßen Exakttemperierzauber versehene Stück Fleisch in die Hand nahm und in ansehnliche Stücke schnitt, ergriff er die Chance.

„Konntest Du mit diesem Kühl-Zauber in meinem Unterricht auch schon so gut umgehen?" erkundigte er sich ebenso skeptisch wie beiläufig, um unverfänglich ein Gespräch auf Basis ihrer vertrauten Kampfspiele in Gang zu bringen. Und zu seiner Erleichterung ging Caryn darauf ein, indem sie mit exakt gleicher Stimme antwortete, wie sie es im Unterricht zu tun pflegte:

„Wenn Sie sich nicht auf der Stelle einen Eintrag in ihrem Notizbuch machen, werde ich mich beim Direktor beschweren, daß Sie mich benachteiligen, Professor! Sie sehen mich in ihrem Klassenzimmer _nie _mehr an!"

Er freute sich über ihren wieder aufmüpfigen Tonfall, und während er die Fleischstücke in die Pfanne gleiten ließ – die eiweißhaltige Substanz zischte in der richtigen Frequenz, wie er befriedigt feststellte –, setzte er eine seiner Standard-Lehrermienen auf, die seine Schülerin prompt mit einer ironisch übertrieben unterwürfigen Geste honorierte.

Doch, das mochte er. Er mochte seine Rolle als _Professor Snape, _besonders wenn jemand – wie Caryn – in der Lage war, gebührend darauf einzugehen!"Wann und wo ich sie ansehe, bestimme _ich, _Miss Willson." Er legte eine Pause ein, in der er die brutzelnde Pfanne kontrollierte. Dann nahm er denselben autoritären Blick wieder auf. Seine Lieblingsschülerin hing an seinen Lippen, und die Befriedigung darüber veranlaßte ihn zu einem besonders bedrohlichen Tonfall: „Merken Sie sich das!"

Caryn hielt ihre Augen so unverwandt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, als habe sie die Macht nicht, sie von ihm anzuwenden. Demonstrativ beendete er den Blickkontakt, vorgeblich weil er die Pfanne mit Brühe ablöschen mußte, bevor das Fleisch zu dunkel werden konnte.

In Wahrheit würde die Beiläufigkeit seiner folgenden Worte deren Wirkung verdoppeln.

„Wenn Sie, liebe Miss Willson, weiter meine Autorität unterwandern, müßte ich mir über eine angemessene Strafe Gedanken machen!"

Und Caryn wußte diese Strategie zu würdigen.

„Oh-" kam lediglich von ihr, ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen war in diesem Moment verschüttet. Diese Beobachtung wiederum wirkte wie eine Lähmung _seines _Sprachzentrums, und auch er benötigte den Mund ausschließlich zum Luftaustausch.

Sie sahen sich an – und lachten befreit. Trafen sich in einer Umarmung. Verharrten so. Er wiegte sie hin und her. Plötzlich ein harmonisches langjähriges Ehepaar. Sicher, vertraut, glücklich. Ein glückliches Ehepaar. Er der glückliche Ehemann. ER. GLÜCKLICH.

Die Panik, die daraus erwuchs, war überwältigend. Verheerend. Vertraut.

GLÜCKLICH?!

_WER BIST DU DENN?!_

Denn SICHER nur das Gegenteil. Das Gegenteil von glücklich.

_Seit wann ist GLÜCK ein Begriff für DICH?_

Nie.

_JETZT…?_

_Warum nicht? Jetzt? Nur JETZT. _

_Voll Glück. Seine Hände SIND es. In ihrem Haar. Seine Brust, weil Caryn seinem Herzschlag zuhört. Caryn interessiert sein Herz. Sein vernachlässigtes Herz. Er kann nicht anders als reagieren. Er kann sie nicht abweisen. Er will sie. Wie Caryn ihn. Sie seufzt so. Weil sie gespürt hat, daß seine Beine doch stehenbleiben werden. Nicht vor ihr weglaufen werden. Weil sie gespürt hat, daß er es GEWESEN IST. Glücklich. Weil er spürt, daß er das mit ihr macht. Daß er bleibt, macht sie glücklich. Nicht überschäumend, das traut sie sich noch nicht. Dafür ist die Entwarnung noch zu vorläufig. Severus hält sich an ihr fest und spürt, wie sie sich dadurch gehalten fühlt. Sie braucht ihn nicht so, wie er sie, aber das empfindet sie nicht so. Ihre Liebe scheint genauso drängend wie seine. Sie halten sich gegenseitig. SICHER. Er fühlt sich so. Und kann ihr das geben. ICH WERDE BEI DIR BLEIBEN. JETZT. Nur jetzt. Aber DAS sicher. _

**Caryn**

Es fühlte sich so … _SICHER_ an. _Vertrauenserweckend_. Wie es ihm immer öfter gelang, das Schwierige zwischen ihnen nicht zur Eskalation kommen zu lassen, vorher die Kurve zu bekommen und _trotzdem bei ihr _zu bleiben. Oder nach einem wirklich kurzen Rückzug wiederzukommen. Wie trügerisch diese Sicherheit sein mochte, Caryn empfand sie. Sie war _da. _Die Gegenwart hatte sie beide fest im Griff. In ihrer Umarmung war es ihnen beiden unmöglich, Angst zu haben oder daran zu denken, was nach dem Ende dieser Umarmung kommen würde. Was nach den Ferien sein würde. In seinen Armen war weit weg, was nach diesen Ferien sein würde. Und so wie er sie in diesem Moment festhielt, war er ganz HIER. In diesen Ferien waren sie so oft das glückliche Ehepaar, das sie die ganze Zeit in ihren Phantasien bemühte! Und selbst Severus schien sein Widerstreben dagegen allmählich aufzugeben, wenigstens in ihren Phantasien mitzuspielen.

Klar. Sie wußte, daß ihn das nicht daran hindern würde, das zu tun, was… er nicht tun WOLLTE, aber selbst DAS würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, es zu tun. Aber noch nicht JETZT.

**Severus**

Diesmal war er wirklich unschuldig. Nicht zuletzt hatte er eigentlich Hunger! Und das Gemüse war schon jetzt mehr als gar. Irgendwie waren aber seine Hände auf Caryns Po geraten, und sein Körper stellte seine Funktionen auf Erfüllung eines _anderen _Verlangens um. Eines Verlangens, das bei ihnen beiden – in Anbetracht der Frequenz seiner Befriedigung in diesen Tagen – eindeutig nicht mehr vorhanden sein _müßte_ – das sich jedoch gebärdeten, als wollte es sich auf eine Dringlichkeitsstufe mit der Nahrungsaufnahme stellen.

„Das Essen ist schon seit geraumer Zeit fertig", versuchte er noch, klang aber zu heiser, als daß Caryn diesen Einwand ernst genommen hätte. „Du meinst, wir sollten zuerst essen?" fragte sie lieb, ohne ihre Lippen weit auseinander zu nehmen. Machte auch keine Anstalten, sich von ihm loszumachen. Vielmehr schien ihr Hintern an seinen Handflächen festgeklebt, so daß er überhaupt keine Chance hatte, seine Hände wegzuziehen.„Ich kann angebranntes Gemüse nicht wieder genießbar zaubern…" murmelte sein Mund an ihrem Hals, während er ihren Rock hoch nestelte, ohne diesen Klebfluch von seinen Händen lösen zu müssen. „Wenn wir hier stehenbleiben, muß nur einer von uns seine Augen offen halten", nuschelte sie undeutlich, „dann kann nichts passieren…" Caryns Augen waren eindeutig geschlossen, während ihr Mund auf der Suche nach Severus' Lippen war, die Worte nur recht verwaschen artikulierend. Sein Mund bekam keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, wurde von ihrem verschlungen, wodurch er seine Augen ebenfalls schließen mußte. _Dort stehenzubleiben, _erwies sich dann als ebenso unerfüllbar, und so hatten sie es nur diesem an sich doch unangebrachten großen Hunger aufeinander zu verdanken, daß das Gemüse am Ende immerhin nicht angebrannt – lediglich sehr zerkocht – war. Was natürlich umso besser zu den weichen, kalten Kartoffeln paßte und einen Gegenpol zu dem recht zähen Fleisch bildete. Mittlerweile waren sie jedoch so hungrig, daß sie ihr Liebesgericht trotzdem mit Appetit aßen. Wohlwollend registrierte Severus, wie gesund gerötet Caryn aussah. Da war die _Ernährung_ auch gar nicht _so_ wichtig…

_**Morgengedanken**_

**Caryn Sonntag, 31.3 **Erstes Tageslicht fiel durch das Gaubenfenster.

Caryn saß im Bett, an die Wand gelehnt und genoß den Luxus, das tun zu können, was alle Liebenden tun, wenn sie als erste aufgewacht sind: Sie nahm den Anblick ihres schlafenden Geliebten in sich auf. Er lag auf der Seite, sein Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Mit ihren Augen fuhr sie dessen Linien entlang. Seine Stirn mit den schon in seinem jungen Alter eingegrabenen Spuren seiner Bitterkeit. Die lange asymmetrische Falte in der Mitte über seiner Nase, die kürzere links daneben – das hing damit zusammen, daß er nur seine linke Augenbraue allein hochziehen konnte. Die lediglich angedeuteten Linien um seine Augen, die davon zeugten, daß er so oft auf verschiedenste Arten _lachte, _auch wenn das der Welt meist entging. Jetzt im Schlaf waren seine Züge ganz weich, seine Mundwinkel locker, sein Kinn entspannt. Wie er es auch war, wenn er sie, Caryn, ansah, wenn er ganz bei ihr war…

Früher hatte sie diesen Widerspruch zwischen seinem finsteren, verbitterten Äußeren samt seinem mißachtenden, destruktiven Verhalten und der Annahme eines weichen, liebevollen, verletzlichen Kerns als _Inbegriff_ der Romantik verstanden. Die Vorstellung, als DIE EINZIGE seine harte, abweisende, grimmige Fassade zu durchbrechen und die Liebe DIESES MANNES zu erobern, hatte für sie einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz dargestellt.

Spätestens in diesen Tagen hatte sie begriffen, daß an seinen zwei Gesichtern nichts Romantisches _war_. Daß der Teil von ihm, den die Welt als den _haßerfüllten Professor Snape_ kannte, der so viel hatte ertragen müssen, der so oft verletzt worden war, daß dieser Teil dem anderen, _ihrem Sivírus_, der ja wirklich _existierte_, an den sie tatsächlich herangekommen war, der sie LIEBEN WÜRDE, ausschließlich im Wege stand. Daß seine dunkle Seite WEH tat, ihnen _beiden_ weh tat. Daß diese es ihm so oft unmöglich machte, Caryns Nähe zu ertragen. Daß diese dafür verantwortlich war, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, Caryn nicht lieben zu KÖNNEN. Oder sie nicht zu verdienen. Auf jeden Fall sich von ihr trennen zu müssen, ehe sie einander zu nah kommen würden.

Seine zerstörte, _zerstörerische_ Seite war eine riesengroße Gefahr. In jedem Augenblick. Machte ihre Beziehung von vornherein so schwierig, daß sie vielleicht unmöglich war. Und das zeigte sich hier ganz konkret: in dieser Umgebung, die seiner guten Großmutter gehört hatte. Der einzigen Person, mit der er früher glücklich hatte sein können. Ein geliebter kleiner Junge. Um die und um den er jetzt trauerte und es nicht schaffte, Caryn dabei in seine Nähe zu lassen. Ferner spürte sie deutlich, daß es bei seinen Rückzügen zu gleicher Zeit auch um _sie, _um seine Beziehung zu Caryn_, _ ging. Daß er Distanz zu ihr brauchte, weil er gerade das verhindern wollte: ihr zu nahe zu kommen, sich wirklich auf sie einzulassen.

Das machte sie wahnsinnig vor Angst. Daß sie hilflos, OHNMÄCHTIG zusehen mußte, wie seine Stimmung von einer Sekunde auf die andere umschwang, daß sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als zur Passivität verdammt, mit innerlich angehaltenem Atem, zu WARTEN. Zu ERwarten, daß Severus im nächsten Moment vor ihr weglaufen würde. Sie zurücklassen. Allein. Mit dem gesamten Ausmaß ihrer Angst. Ihn nie wirklich zu erreichen. Ihn wieder zu verlieren. Ohne ihn ihr Leben leben zu müssen.

_Nein. Daran nicht denken. Jetzt, wo er da ist. JETZT ist er da._

Unglaublich stolz war sie darauf, daß sie es hier, auf ihrer sicheren Insel, fertig brachte, ihn dann trotz allem gehen zu lassen. Daß sie es schaffte, sich nicht – verzweifelt wie ein kleines Kind – an ihn zu klammern, ihn zu bedrängen, sich ihm aufzuzwingen. Natürlich hatte sie auch keine Wahl: Severus würde sich noch viel weiter von ihr entfernen, wenn sie ihn mit Gewalt festhielte. Sie _konnte_ ihn nicht zwingen, sie wirklich, bis in die letzte Konsequenz zu _wollen_. Dieser Wunsch müßte in ihm selbst entstehen. Wie ihr alter Freund, der Adler, schon gesagt hatte. Welchen sie übrigens extrem vermißte in diesen heiklen Situationen. Ein kühles, abgehobenes Kopfgespräch hätte ihr so sehr geholfen, wenn sie starr und beklommen auf ihn wartete. Oder Lucas' Arm freundschaftlich um ihre Schulter. In Lucas' Gegenwart in Hogwarts war ihr nie so bewußt gewesen, wie sehr sie seine Unterstützung brauchte. Hier mußte sie die Kraft, die sie für Severus benötigte, ganz allein aufbringen.

Wobei sie spürte, daß ihr auch etwas Neues Kraft gab. Daß das Warten auf ihn ganz allmählich _leichter_ wurde. Daß eine bisher wirklich immer wiederkehrende Erfahrung im Begriff war, ihre Angst in Hoffnung, ihren Glauben in Vertrauen zu verwandeln. In das Vertrauen nämlich, daß Severus früher oder später – zu einem ungewissen Zeitpunkt, aber immer wieder – zu ihr zurückkam. Heimgesucht und überwältigt von schlimmen Erinnerungen oder Gefühlen, war er gezwungen, sich vor ihr zurückzuziehen – und zwar neuerdings, ohne ihr Schaden zuzufügen, auch das war neu: Die Zeiten, in denen er panisch, blind vor Angst, um sich geschlagen hatte, schienen wirklich vorbei zu sein. Er ließ sie einfach allein, entschuldigte sich sogar manchmal dafür. Und er kehrte zu ihr zurück. Irgendwann, aber zuverlässig. Ganz von allein.

Und auf diese Art – auf die sie beide sich einvernehmlich stillschweigend eingestellt hatten – war Caryn in diesen Ferien dabei zu lernen, daß sie _beide_ Teile von Severus lieben mußte. Und zwar nicht den finsteren lediglich als täuschende Fassade, als einen falschen Schein, als etwas, das romantischerweise den Wert seiner Liebe „aus einem wahren Kern" erhöhte. Sondern daß beide Teile untrennbar zusammengehörten, zu seiner Person als Ganze. Nur wenn Caryn es gelänge, seine dunkle Seite wirklich anzunehmen, sie als EXISTENT anzusehen, auch unabhängig von seinem Kern, erst dann würde sie ihn GANZ lieben _können. _Und wohl erst dann würde auch er sie – vielleicht – widerlieben können. Wobei diese Ahnung so abstrakt war, daß sie nicht wirklich durchdrang, was das konkret bedeutete. Sie wußte nur eines: Sie WOLLTE ihn LIEBEN und sie WOLLTE von ihm GELIEBT WERDEN.

_JA, DAS WILL ICH._

Wenn sie zusammen waren, war alles _wunderschön. _Sie liebte Severus, und sie liebte das Zusammenleben mit ihm. Von dem Moment an, wenn er wieder in ihre Nähe gekommen war, ganz nah und leidenschaftlich: drängend, fordernd, besitzergreifend oder sanft, zärtlich, fürsorglich, war alles so, wie sie sich eine Ehe vorstellte. Genauso wollte und brauchte sie es.

Und irgendwo wußte sie, daß eben diese Phasen verzweifelten Getrenntseins, wenn er sie nicht bei sich ertragen konnte, die schönen Zeiten auf der anderen Seite bedingten, diese erst _ermöglichten_, ebenso wie sie Severus nicht so wahnsinnig geliebt hätte, wenn es den finsteren, traurigen Professor für _Zaubertränke _nicht gäbe.

Jetzt lag der Mann, der beides war, neben ihr und schlief ruhig und entspannt. Und er sah aus, als ob es ihm gut ginge. Caryn lächelte. Doch, er sah wirklich zufrieden aus. Jetzt, wo er nicht geplagt wurde von seinen Zwängen und Ängsten, fühlte er sich wohl mit ihr. So nah. Durfte sie daraus nicht den Schluß ziehen, daß er sie EIGENTLICH liebte? Das WÜRDE er ja, wenn… alles leichter wäre. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. So stark, daß ihre Liebe ALLES erreichen müßte. An allem vorbei kommen, was sie voneinander trennte. Daß er sie liebte trotz allem.

**Severus**Er fühlte, daß sie ihn ansah. Ließ seine Augen geschlossen, wandte sein Gesicht und seinen Geist ihrer Wärme entgegen, spürte ihre überfließenden Gefühle ganz deutlich in sich und ließ sie sich in ihm ausdehnen wie Wellenringe um einen ins Wasser fallenden Tropfen. Er runzelte die Stirn und erschauderte unwillkürlich, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er gerade dabei war, ein kitschiges Liebesgedicht zu denken. Das mußten die Nebenwirkungen sein, wenn man Legilimentik in der Liebe einsetzte. Die Liebe des Anderen am eigenen Leib zu fühlen schien die Gefahr zu bergen, verrückt zu werden… Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er wollte trotzdem nicht hierauf verzichten. Um dieses Glückes willen nahm er sogar hin, daß Professor Snape im Kopf Liebesgedichte schrieb...

Er versuchte, diesen Augenblick festzuhalten, _sich_ daran festzuhalten. Dieses pure Wohlgefühl in Caryns Gegenwart, ohne daß er anstrengende Gedanken im Zaum halten mußte. Daß er erleben durfte, geliebt zu werden, ohne das jetzt zu hinterfragen. Und all das genießen, was sie miteinander teilten. Es gab keinen anderen Begriff dafür als _schön. SEHR SCHÖN. _Es erstaunte ihn immer aufs Neue, wieviel Wohlbefinden er aus ihrer bloßen Nähe zu ziehen vermochte. GLÜCK.

Er verkrampfte sich.

_Sei vorsichtig…_

Dieses Glück wies ihn jedesmal auf der Stelle darauf hin, wie schlimm es sein würde, es wieder verlieren zu müssen. Daß sie beide dafür würden bezahlen müssen. Daß er darauf achten mußte, es in Grenzen zu halten. Daß er für Abstand sorgen mußte.

Caryn ertrug das. Sie gewährte ihm diese Distanzierung. Es fiel ihr schwer, und sie litt. Aber sie hatte gelernt, ihn so sein zu lassen. Die Notwendigkeiten anzunehmen.

So anstrengend sie oft gewesen war, wenn es um seine Beziehung zu ihr ging und um ihre Angst, daß sie ihm nicht genug bedeutete; wenn es für sie darum ging, an seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Zukunft teilzuhaben und an dem, was ansonsten in ihm vorging – und so anstrengend ER für SIE war, indem er immer wieder plötzlich Ruhe und Rückzug benötigte – so entspannend waren danach – _und DAVOR, _dachte er finster – die Phasen des _Zusammenlebens_ mit ihr. In denen sie beide sich gegenseitig einfach genossen. So sehr, daß er nicht verhindern konnte, daß sich die Sehnsucht in ihm einnistete und ausbreitete und ausuferte, mit Caryn hier zu _bleiben_ oder zumindest wieder und wieder zurückzukehren an diesen Ort, in dieses Leben.

_In einer Ehe._Solche Gedanken bewirkten dann wiederum ein unaufschiebbares Bedürfnis nach Abstand von ihr, nach Distanz zu der Frau, die nicht _seine_ werden _konnte._ Die Realität, welche durch den Umstand, daß Caryn – _jetzt_ – genau das zu sein so sehr wünschte – _seine Frau_ –, daß sie es sich immerzu vorstellte, noch schwieriger zu akzeptieren war. Er _benötigte_ den Abstand, um diese Realität zu solchen Momenten war sie sich der Gefahr, die das für seine Nähe zu ihr bedeutete, durchaus bewußt – doch sie schaffte es dennoch, ihn zu lassen. Caryn war so stark. Diese Distanz zu ertragen. Abzuwarten, bis es ihn wieder in ihre Nähe zog.

Und das geschah. Ohne daß er sich dagegen hätte wehren können. _Nein: _Ohne daß er auf die Dauer den _Willen _dazu hätte aufbringen _wollen._

Er _WOLLTE_ sie. Er wollte Caryn, die alle Schwierigkeiten, die seine Persönlichkeit beinhaltete, in Kauf nahm und ihn trotz allem unbeirrt weiter liebte. Da konnte er gar nicht anders als auch seinerseits alles in Kauf nehmen zu wollen, bei ihr zu sein, sie zu sehen, zu hören, zu berühren, zu riechen, zu schmecken, mit ihr zu sprechen, zu lachen, zu denken, zu schlafen.

_Du denkst schon wieder Liebesgedichte!_

Aber das waren Wahrheiten. Das waren seine Bedürfnisse. _Und ihre. _In der Gegenwart. In ihrer miteinander geteilten Gegenwart. In ihrem Zusammenleben. Das sich wie das _Leben_ anfühlte. Und dieses Lebenwar gut. So lange es auch dauern würde. Dieses _zweite_.

Seine Augen öffnend, fing er Caryns Blick ein. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und legte sie an ihre Wange.„Morgen ist das hier vorbei…" sagte sie leise. Die Trauer, die in ihren Worten mitschwang, ließ sie ihn nicht spüren. Sie war wirklich sehr tapfer. Und es war sinnlos, ihr diesen letzten Tag kaputt zu machen, indem er sie mit Gewalt auf die Zukunft hinwies. So sagte er leichthin:

„Danach wirst Du wieder mit meinen Kerkern Vorlieb nehmen müssen..."

„Es ist wunderschön hier!" beteuerte sie leidenschaftlich. _Wenn Du all die schwierigen Momente außer acht läßt! _ergänzte er für sie, aber diese Einschränkung war bei ihr nicht zu spüren. „Aber letztendlich ist es mir egal, _wo_ ich mit Dir bin. Nur bei _Dir_ muß ich sein!"

Er verzog das Gesicht, vor sich selbst allerdings konnte er nicht leugnen, daß genau das, was er ihr ja würde austreiben müssen, das war, was er von ihr um jeden Preis zu hören wünschte.


	10. Der Weg zurück

_**Silvester**_

**Severus Nacht auf Montag, 1.3**

Severus' Blick ruhte auf Caryns schlafendem Gesicht, das ihm zugewandt auf seiner Brust lag. Sie schlief auch nicht tief, ebenso wenig wie er es in ihrer Nähe tat, aber das lag vielleicht einfach auch daran, daß sie nicht viel Übung hatten in gemeinsamen Nächten.

Sie konnte wirklich rührend sein. Wie sie sich heute zusammengerissen hatte, ihre automatisierten anstrengenden Zukunftsfragen in sich zu halten. Welche mit Sicherheit nicht einmal außergewöhnlich gewesen waren für ein junges Mädchen am ersten Silvester mit ihrem Geliebten. Die ganze Zeit hatte er wahrgenommen, wie aufgewühlt sie unter ihrer ruhigen Anschmiegsamkeit gewesen war. Irgendwie war es mit Caryn immer so. Sie war wie ein Schwarm Goldfische, den man in einem stillen Teich wußte. Der die seidene Wasseroberfläche ständig kräuselte, so daß man jeden Moment damit rechnen mußte, daß ein Fisch diese durchbrechen und ein Chaos aus tausend kleinen Wellen verursachen würde, welche ihrerseits wiederum tausend Wellen auslösten. Bis der nächste Fisch sich zum Sprung entschlösse… Und er fand das Leben mit ihr nicht bedrohlich, sondern erfrischend, belebend, aufregend. Zumal Caryn die Fähigkeit hatte, Einfluß auf diese Fische zu nehmen, diese oftmals zu zähmen – oder wenigstens wieder einzufangen, wenn sie ihr entwischt waren…

Er lächelte kopfschüttelnd. Dieser neue Hang zu poetischer Sprache war schon komisch.

Wenn er nicht die Bedrohung widergespiegelt hatte. Wie sehr die Wahrnehmungen, die Erlebnisse, die Gedanken mit Caryn in seine Denkstrukturen eingriffen. Wie schön er es empfand. Wie sehr er sie genoß, ohne sich an eben diesen Wellen zu stören oder an diesen eigenwilligen Goldfischen, so oft diese ihm auch ins Gesicht sprangen. Lästig manchmal, ganz gewiß anstrengend. Aber auch _Gold..._

Und fast immer gerechtfertigt. Es war schließlich seine Schuld, daß sie nicht die Dinge von ihm hören konnte, die sie – und jedes andere junge Mädchen – zu hören wünschte. Und schließlich machte sie ihm das ja auch nicht zum Vorwurf. Stand dazu, daß sie sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte. Es zu akzeptieren, wäre zu viel verlangt. Sie war achtzehn.

Und ihr Kampf um ihn – schmeichelhaft? Rührend? Aufreibend? An den Kräften zehrend? Verlockend? Einladend? Tragisch? Unfair?

Stetig. Verläßlich. Vertraut. Sicher.

_Einlullend...._

Wie auch immer. Ihr Kampf um ihn war _ehrlich_. Einfach typisch Caryn.

**Caryn**

Jetzt schlief er.

Entspannt war er schon die ganze Zeit gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, die sie sich heute so hatte zusammennehmen müssen, um ihn mit ihren Zukunftsängsten und –forderungen zu verschonen. Er hatte es in diesen Ferien schon schwer genug gehabt mit seinen eigenen Ängsten und schmerzvollen Erinnerungen. Da hatte sie ihn nicht noch mit ihrem Schmerz überfordern wollen.

_Dürfen. _

Sie wollte ihn so sehr. Für immer. Die Sicherheit des Fortbestands ihrer Liebe. Im kommenden Jahr. Nächstes Silvester hier. Warum nur war er nicht bereit, ihr dieses _Immer _zu geben? Irrte sie sich denn, wenn sie sah, wie sehr er sie und ihre Gegenwart genoß? Wie liebevoll er sie ansah. Wie amüsiert er Dialoge mit ihr konstruierte. Wie erregt er ihre Spiele mit ihr spielte. Wie war ihm möglich, das nicht für immer zu wollen?

„_Ich kann nicht ohne Dich leben!"_

Sein zynisches Lachen auf diese Äußerung von ihr tat ihr jedes Mal weh.

„Jeder Mensch ist ersetzbar!" war seine Standardantwort.

„Ich will Dich aber nicht ersetzen! Niemals!"

„Ach Caryn, Du bist _achtzehn!" _

Nein, da machte sie nicht mit! So durfte das Leben nicht funktionieren!

„Das Leben ist kein Selbstbedienungsladen!" liebte er ebenso. „Auch wenn es für uns Zauberer so aussehen mag!"

„Aber es _könnte _doch so sein! Und wenn ich gerade etwas will, was DA ist, ist es doch gut!"

„Man weiß nicht, ob das, was man da haben will, auch gut für einen ist. Und man kann sich darauf nicht verlassen, daß es DA _bleibt."_

Mußte man diese einschränkenden Überzeugungen haben? Mußte man alles im Vorfeld bedenken? Kontrolle, Schutz vor Verletzungen, aber auch: Selbsterfüllende Prophezeiungen.

Sie selbst dachte doch auch die ganze Zeit! Warum _mußte_ sie nur immer so viel denken?

Warum lag sie hier in seinen Armen, während er schlief, und _dachte?! _Genau das hier hatte sie _fühlen_ wollen. Es genießen. Dankbar sein. Es ihm schön machen! Herrgott, eigentlich mußte er sie hassen!

_Nun ja, das wird der Grund sein, daß er seine Zukunft lieber in Ruhe vor Dir verbringen möchte! _

Caryn dachte an die beiden Photos, die sie magisch verschweißt und in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte. Diese beiden Bilder würden ihr bleiben. Die Frau, die die Urgroßmutter ihrer Kinder hätte werden sollen, und ein kleiner Junge, der sich in seiner feindlichen Welt dank ihrer Liebe behauptete. Diese beiden Bilder sollten genügen, um an diesen Mann zu denken, der sie heute Nacht seit Stunden in seinen Armen hielt und den sie an nächstem Silvester verloren haben würde…

Erst daran, daß Severus' Hand auf ihrer Hüfte begann, sich beruhigend zu bewegen, bemerkte sie, wie sie sich schon wieder verkrampft hatte.

„Schlaf jetzt, Caryn", murmelte er undeutlich.

Seine Hand fuhr mit ihrem Streicheln fort.

_**Der Weg zurück**_

**Severus Montag, 1.3**

Er mußte an sich halten.

Dem Impuls, seinen Arm um Caryn zu legen und mit ihr zurück auf die ruhige Insel zu blicken, die sich im Tempo der gemächlich durch die Wellen tuckernden Fähre von ihnen entfernte, hatte er ja nachgeben dürfen. Caryns Traurigkeit, die sie heute in Form von Wehmut ausstrahlte, jedoch machte ihn schwach. Drohte, ihn die Realität vergessen zu lassen. Wollte ihn dazu verleiten, dem Bedürfnis stattzugeben nach mehr, nach neuer Zeit mit Caryn an diesem Ort. Entfachte die Sehnsucht danach, das Haus als ihr gemeinsames zu denken. Hier zu leben zu träumen, mit Caryn an seiner Seite, weitab von Hogwarts und den verpflichtenden Fesseln seiner Vergangenheit.

Seine Vergangenheit auf dieser Insel hatte sich in diesen wenigen Tagen mit der Gegenwart verbunden, und zwar ohne ihre Existenz aufzugeben, ohne ihm verlorenzugehen, ihn haltlos entwurzelt zurückzulassen. Vielmehr war er durchdrungen von der Schönheit dieses Ortes, von der Erinnerung an die liebevolle Frau damals, die seine Großmutter gewesen war. Und diese Erinnerung spiegelte sich im Zusammenleben mit Caryn wider, setzte sich darin fort.

Er war geliebt an diesem Ort, und er war noch immer fähig, dem ihn liebenden Menschen spontan zu begegnen. Seltsamerweise war die Angst, dies erneut zu verlieren, in Caryns beruhigender, aufwühlender, lustvoller Gegenwart stetig weniger präsent gewesen. Er hatte um die Existenz dieser Angst gewußt, ohne sie wirklich zu spüren. Das war gefährlich. Würde ihn zu sehr verletzen, wenn er auf das Ende nicht mehr vorbereitet war...

_Schon im nächsten Sommer wird sie weg sein..._

Sein sich lockernder Arm wurde im selben Moment wieder fest um Caryns Körper gedrückt:

„Severus, ich möchte immer wieder mit Dir hierher kommen..."

Sie drehte sich in dieser Umarmung und wandte ihm ihr bei aller Trauer in diesem Augenblick leuchtendes Gesicht zu.

„Ich würde so gern mit Dir hier leben..." seufzte sie und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Severus machte sein Gesicht undurchdringlich.

_So bist Du, Caryn. Du willst immer gleich alles für immer._

Bisher hatte sie ihn noch nicht enttäuscht...

_Wie lange kannte er sie?_

„Es war so wunderschön, Severus! Ein _Traum!"_

_Hast Du all das Schwierige vergessen? Ich habe Dir so viel versagen müssen, und Du sprichst dennoch von einem TRAUM?!_

Sie erließ ihm seine Antworten und küßte ihn. Er mußte sich ihr entziehen, um _ganz_ zu bleiben, in der Realität zu bleiben und ihre Sehnsucht zu ertragen, ohne ihr alles zu sagen, was sie sich wünschte.

„Es _ist _ein Traum, Caryn."

Im ersten Moment hatte sie gelächelt, erst dann war ihr bewußt geworden, was er sich gezwungen hatte zu sagen.

„_Nein! _Der Traum ist _Wirklichkeit _gewesen!"

Ihn unverwandt musternd, faßte sie ihn am Ärmel. Automatisch wich er einen Schritt zurück. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und sah ihn scharf und gleichzeitig verzweifelt an.

_Behalt Deine Distanz, Severus!_

„_Möchtest_ Du mich im nächsten Sommer nicht mitnehmen?"

„Du bist im Sommer nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

„Wirst Du mich wegjagen, weil ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin?"

Da war sie wieder. Ihre Angst, so panisch und verstörend wie seine eigene. Da war belanglos, daß sie ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte und noch mindestens fünf Männer lieben würde und einen davon heiraten.

„Ich werde es nicht _gern_ tun", erlaubte er sich zu antworten.

Die sich in ihren Zügen ausbreitende hoffnungsvolle Erleichterung brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Diese Illusion des Hoffnung durfte er ihr nicht gönnen.

„Ich _brauche_ es aber gar nicht zu tun, weil Du nach Hogwarts ein neues Leben beginnst. Und dann Du wirst frei und ungebunden sein wollen."

„_Wirst _Du mich wegjagen?" beharrte Caryn.

„Ich werde Dich nicht wegjagen müssen, weil Du von allein gehst. Davon abgesehen, müßte ich es sowieso, es wäre verantwortungslos und kurzsichtig, das nicht zu tun."

_Welch ein Alptraum, wenn sie irgendwann aus purer Verpflichtung, ihm nicht wehtun zu wollen, bei ihm bliebe..._

„Wirst Du mich aus Deinem Leben jagen?"

Ihre Stimme war vollkommen ruhig und sachlich. Jedes Wort gleichmäßig betont. Sie diese Muggeltherapeutin, die sie einmal werden wollte, er ihr psychisch gestörter Patient. Seine Wut überschüttete ihn mit Adrenalin, aber anstatt aus ihrer gefährlichen Nähe zu fliehen, packte er sie grob an den Oberarmen, schüttelte sie und schrie sie an:

„ICH _MUß_ ES TUN! – Du hast ALLES GEHÖRT, was ich Dir je zu diesem Thema GESAGT habe! Das ist die REALITÄT, Caryn, und es kann nicht sein, daß Du den Kopf in den Sand steckst und so tust, als könnte es ewig so weitergehen mit uns!"

_EWIG. Weitergehen. Mit UNS. Ewig weitergehen._

Caryn wich nicht zurück, auch sie krallte ihre Hände in seinem Mantel fest und sagte leise, aber bestimmt:

„Ich werde mich aber nicht wegjagen LASSEN, ich werde nächsten Sommer mit Dir herkommen. Ich werde mich durch nichts davon abhalten lassen."

Seine Wut war verraucht, er war irgendwie nicht fähig, dieses Gefühl festzuhalten wie sonst.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen soll", entgegnete er erschöpft.

„_Möchtest_ Du es? _MÖCHTEST_ Du es eigentlich, daß wir wieder herkommen?"

_Wie kann sie das fragen?_

„Severus, ich würde es so gerne wissen... ob Du mich… _eigentlich_…_wolltest_..."

_Wie kann sie das NICHT wissen?_ _Nach all diesen letzten Tagen… Nachdem er sie so sehr…_

Ohne ihm ein Mitspracherecht zuzubilligen, zogen seine Arme sie heftig an ihn heran, und Caryn erwiderte das. Er hielt sie fest und wunderte sich, da sie so sehr darauf angewiesen war, das was er hier tat, in Worten ausgedrückt zu hören. Sie mußte doch spüren, daß er sie...

„Ich wünsche es so sehr... Ich muß immer bei Dir sein, Du darfst mich niemals wegjagen, Severus, ich liebe Dich so sehr, ich werde immer..."

_Jetzt, Caryn._

„Warum kannst _Du_ das denn nicht wünschen, Severus?" wisperte sie vor sich hin.

_Wenn Du wüßtest, wie sehr ich das wünsche._

Er verbiß die Lippen ineinander.

**Caryn**

Warum konnte sie nur seine nonverbalen Antworten nicht wirklich glauben?

Unmißverständlich hatte er sie an sich gepreßt, und zwar nachdem sie gefragt hatte:

_Ob Du mich… willst?_

Er WOLLTE sie, er hatte lediglich Angst, daß sie ihn verlassen würde, er traute ihrer Liebe noch immer nicht über den Weg. So war es, und eigentlich wußte sie das auch. In dem Moment, wo sie diese Antworten bekam. Warum verblaßten diese konkret körperlichen Gewißheiten in ihr so unbarmherzig schnell nach Ende der dazugehörigen Wahrnehmungen?

_Weil er sich weigert, die Verantwortung für seine Gefühle zu übernehmen. Immer noch._

Geduld. War verlangt. Gerade diese Eigenschaft, die sie von Natur aus am wenigsten besaß, die sie sich am meisten abringen mußte. Und die sie in den vergangenen Tagen im Übermaß benötigt hatte. Sich darin geübt hatte. _Gezwungen gewesen bist, Dich darin zu üben. _Ruhig und besonnen auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. _Auf eine der tausend Rückkehren. _Sie war gut gewesen, und immer besser geworden. _Die Severus-Snape-Expertin. _Wußte ihn zu nehmen in allen Beziehungslagen! Aber sie war müde. Hatte obendrein schlecht geschlafen in ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht. Ihre letzte Nacht für eine lange Zeit… _Die letzte für immer?! _Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. Konnte es nicht EINMAL einfach sein mit ihm? Konnte er sich nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, daß er noch nie eine Frau so sehr geliebt habe wie sie, und daß er sie heiraten wolle und drei Kinder und für immer mit ihr hier leben…? Stattdessen war schon wieder Taktik gefragt, vorheriges Bedenken, Sensibel und verständnisvoll sein, GEDULD.

_Ich hasse es, geduldig zu sein! _

Warum mußte das so sein? Warum mußte sie allzeit in ihm lesen, gewissenhaft fundierte Interpretationen seines Verhaltens machen, diese immer wieder sorgfältig überprüfen, ob ihre Schlüsse mit seinem aktuellen Zustand vereinbar waren? Konnte er nicht EIN EINZIGES Mal offen AUSSPRECHEN, was in ihm vorging? Ein einziges Mal zugeben, daß er sie… liebte?… Und wenn auch nur: _Jetzt…?_

_Ach, Du ewig unzufriedene Unruhestifterin! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, daß Du dann Ruhe geben würdest! Die HÖLLE würde er haben, bis er sich Dir ganz ergeben hätte! Und das weiß er._

Betrübt ging sie ein wenig später hinter ihm von Bord, ihren beiden voneinander getrennten, normalen Leben entgegen. _Zwei Leben. _So viele Grenzen und Unfreiheiten nach dem Paradies der letzten Tage. In diesem Augenblick drehte er sich zu ihr um und hatte drei lange Sekunden einen ohne Zweifel _sehnsuchtsvollen_ Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ohne Zweifel. Sie hatte drei Sekunden Zeit gehabt, in seinen Augen zu lesen. Bevor er seine Mimik wieder in den Griff bekam.

_Liebst Du mich? _

_WARUM LIEBST DU MICH NICHT EINFACH, VERDAMMT?!_

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Caryn", murmelte er.

Herrgott, er konnte doch sogar ihre Gedanken lesen. Da mußte er doch _wissen, _daß ihre Liebe gut genug war...

„Dein Leben ist noch so lang, Caryn, und Du kennst erst einen so kleinen Teil... Wieviele Männer hast Du überhaupt kennengelernt?"

„Ich möchte Deine Gedanken auch lesen, das ist unfair!" klagte sie ihn an.

„Wie?" Verständnislos wandte er sich zu ihr um. Waren seine _Antworten_ rein zufällig so passend gewesen?

„Du antwortest auf meine Gedanken", erklärte sie ungeduldig.

Sein Gesicht war regelrecht bestürzt. Anscheinend war ihm das nicht einmal bewußt gewesen.

„Das wollte ich nicht, entschuldige bitte..."

Seine Verwirrung brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Du darfst das gerne tun, Severus, es ist nur unfair, daß ich nicht weiß, was _Du_ denkst!"

Ein vorsichtiges Schmunzeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel.

„Du könntest mir bei Gelegenheit Legilimentik beibringen", schlug sie vor, plötzlich beinahe verschmitzt.

Sein Mund machte sich endgültig selbständig, und er lachte gequält amüsiert.

„Wenn ich eines über diese verflucht ungewisse Zukunft weiß, dann, daß DAS niemals geschehen wird!" rief er aus.

Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sie mit hinunter.

„Weil Du mich nicht liebst, nicht wahr?"

Sofort wurde er wieder ernst, tat einen tiefen Seufzer und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Verweigerte ihr eine noch so ungenaue Erwiderung auf DIESE Frage, überging sie schlicht und beantwortete statt derer die vorherige

„Caryn, Du mußt mich doch so weit kennen, um zu wissen, daß ich zu so großer Offenheit nicht tauge."

_Gib sie mir, die Antwort auf meine Frage!_

„Wenn Du mich aber liebtest, würdest Du..."

Seine Stirn runzelte sich, jetzt war sie in ihre drängelnde Widerwärtigkeit abgerutscht. Sie müßte sich entschuldigen. Die Frage zurücknehmen. Ihn erneut um Vergebung bitten. Stattdessen funkelte sie ihn mit Tränen des Trotzes in den Augen an und preßte verbissen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sah ihn das gleiche tun. Natürlich war er sauer, weil sie wieder einmal so unbequem war. Caryn holte Luft und stieß die Worte hervor:

„Entschuldige, Severus, ich wollte das nicht sagen. Vergiß es wieder!"

Und wieder tat er es, was sie so schwer glauben konnte. Er trat an sie heran und umarmte sie.

_**Familienschauspiel**_

**Caryn Montag, 1.3**

„Wie schön, daß Ihr da seid! Herzlich willkommen, Severus. Hattet Ihr einen schönen Urlaub? Die Mädchen sind gar nicht da heute Nachmittag, so haben wir unsere Ruhe..."

Caryns inneres Frieren ließ eine unangenehme Gänsehaut entstehen, die sie zwang, die Arme um sich selbst zu schlingen, während sie hinter Severus her ihrer Mutter ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Sein Gesicht war unverbindlich gewesen, aber er hatte sich hereinbitten lassen. Obwohl sie ihn wirklich mehrfach darauf hingewiesen hatte, daß sie, Caryn, nicht den geringsten Wert auf ein solches _Kaffeekränzchen_ lege. Erst eben wieder, als sie sich auf dem Bürgersteig vor der Gartenpforte ein letztes Mal umarmt hatten. Nachdem _sie_ ihn zu _noch_ einer Umarmung aufgefordert hatte.

„Meine Mutter ist keine Person, mit der Du Deine Zeit verbringen möchtest, Severus, glaub mir. Außerdem mag ICH nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Sie wird sich aufgetakelt haben. Extra für Dich. Ansonsten würde sie schlapp im Bett herumliegen und…NICHTS tun!"

„Ich werde mir doch die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, einen Blick in Deine Kindheit zu werfen!"

War es wirkliches Interesse gewesen, das in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen war jenseits seiner ewigen Ironie?

_Was interessiert Dich meine Kindheit, wenn Du mich sowieso wegjagen wirst?_

„Ich werde es nicht _gern_ tun", hatte er immerhin gesagt. Tun würde er es trotzdem.

„Meine Mutter wird Dir ein völlig anderes Bild meiner Kindheit vorgaukeln!"hatte sie zu argumentieren versucht. Was ihm nur ein belustigtes Augenbrauengrinsen entlockt hatte.

„Caryn, Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, daß ICH mich von einer FRAU – und sei sie auch DEINE Mutter – täuschen lasse!"

_Aber vielleicht umgarnen...? _hatte sie wiederum unterdrücken können. Wo allein schon die Vorstellung lächerlich war: _Severus Snape, einer werbenden Frau erlegen! _Dennoch würde Caryn es weh tun, ihn den Reizen ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt zu sehen.

So zuverlässig gleichgültig ihr ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter vorkam, wenn sie weit weg war, so weh tat es ihr, diese _unechte_ Frau zu erleben, wenn sie voller aufgesetzter Herzlichkeit ihr wahres, liebloses Ich verbarg – sowohl vor ihren Mitmenschen, als auch vor sich selbst. Caryn fühlte sich wie eine fremde Besucherin in diesem Haus, und sie wußte, daß ihre Mutter das ganz genauso empfand. Severus dagegen sollte von der Empfindung eingelullt werden, wie wichtig und unersetzbar er doch sei, wie glücklich gerade ER Melanie machen würde. Sie wollte ihn dazu bringen, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Würde er es bei _einer wirklich attraktiven Frau _lieber tun??

„Ich habe hier am kleinen Tisch gedeckt, wir sind ja eine _intime_ Runde", ließ sich selbige in diesem Augenblick mit einem aufreizenden kleinen Lachen vernehmen. Indem sie ihn zu einem Stuhl geleitete, berührte sie Severus _vollkommen_ zufällig am Arm. Er nahm davon jedoch keine Notiz und sich ließ sich mit unbewegter Miene auf dem ihm zugedachten Stuhl nieder.

Oh ja, _umgarnen_ WÜRDE sie ihn. Das tat Melanie allein aus Reflex, und sie würde Severus keinen Zweifel daran lassen, daß sie es ernst meinte, darüber machte Caryn sich keinerlei Illusionen. Daß ihre häßliche Tochter einen Mann hatte – _wie doch der Schein trügen kann! – _und sie nicht, konnte ihre schöne Mutter nicht ertragen. Natürlich würde Severus sich nicht von ihr einwickeln lassen, beruhigte Caryn sich unentwegt. Gerade _Snape_ wäre ja wohl der letzte, der auf solch eine Frau hereinfallen würde!

Doch weshalb war er dann hier? Caryn war in den vergangenen Tagen selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, daß er sich dieser Kontaktaufnahme durch ihre Mutter verweigern würde. Umso überraschter war sie heute gewesen. _Einen Blick in ihre Kindheit werfen! _Unwillkürlich verzog sie das Gesicht. Natürlich wäre es schmeichelhaft und vielversprechend, daß er sich angeblich für ihre Wurzeln interessierte. Andererseits...

_Was, wenn es DOCH die FRAU Melanie Willson ist, auf die er einen Blick werfen will?_

Caryn musterte _ihren_ Mann von der Seite, während er höflich, jedoch _nicht_ lächelnd, Melanie zunickte, als es darum ging, ob er Kaffee trinke. _Er trinkt grundsätzlich nur seinen eigenen Kaffee! _wollte sie ihrer Mutter zuschreien und ihr die mit deren Kaffeemaschinengebräu gefüllte Tasse aus der Hand reißen, die sie ihm auf eine Weise reichte, daß er in einer langen Sekunde die Tasse mit ihr gemeinsam festhielt. Als habe er ihr sich verknotendes Zwerchfell gespürt, warf er Caryn einen schnellen Blick samt Braue zu – um ihr _WAS_ zu verstehen zu geben? Daß es lächerlich sei zu fürchten, er könne für Melanie empfänglich sein? Daß SIE, Caryn, lächerlich sei, wenn sie sich über die völlig unverfängliche Interaktion der beiden aufregte? Daß sie lächerlich sei, wenn sie sich darüber aufrege, daß er andere Frauen attraktiv fand??

Sofort hatte ihre Mutter seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückgefordert, indem sie ihm einen Teelöffel hinhielt und um Milch und Zucker diskutierte. Jetzt… _kopfschüttelnd_, das war schon richtig, aber auch spöttisch-belustigt, wie er immer war, wie er auch zu IHR war, zu Caryn, beobachtete er die Bemühungen der anderen Frau, sich immerhin in keinster Weise um den Berührungsköder Melanies kümmernd.

_Wenn sie nur nicht so attraktiv wäre_, dachte Caryn verzagt. Melanie hatte ihr noch kaum faltiges Gesicht sorgfältigst geschminkt, sogar ihr Haar rötlich getönt, und sie trug ein schwarzes, schlauchförmiges Strickkleid, das ihre für vierzig Jahre und drei Schwangerschaften makellose Figur voll zur Geltung brachte. Jetzt lächelte sie den Mann ihrer Tochter gerade voll augenscheinlichen Interesses an, während sie sich noch einmal erhob, um den Kuchen zu verteilen.

_Bestimmt hat sie Oma damit beauftragt, den zu backen!_

Ein Seitenblick auf ihren Liebsten zeigte Caryn, daß er sehr wohl seine Augen über den Körper der älteren Frau schweifen ließ… War das normal, daß man auf die eigene Mutter eifersüchtig sein mußte?! Warum trank er IHREN Kaffee, Caryns aber nicht? Müßte sie bei Melanie Nachhilfeunterricht nehmen, darin, wie sie ihren eigenen Mann verführen könnte?

_WAS TUE ICH HIER EIGENTLICH?! _

Caryn schob ihren Teller zur Seite und stand ohne ein Wort auf. Severus sah ihr nur äußerst flüchtig nach, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Ihre Mutter nahm überhaupt keine Notiz von ihr. Natürlich, sie war froh, den Mann in ihrem Haus endlich für sich allein zu haben. Wenn er lieber Melanie haben wollte: _Bitte schön!_ Deprimiert schlich Caryn die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Selbstverständlich kam er NICHT auf die Idee, daß es seine Pflicht gewesen wäre, aufzuspringen und ihr besorgt nachzukommen, um sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen und ihr zu sagen: _ICH LIEBE NUR DICH, ALLE ANDEREN FRAUEN SIND MIR EGAL!_

Lucas hätte das getan für seine Lauren. _Seine Verlobte…_

_Aus dem Alter bin ich heraus, _würde Severus solches kommentieren. _Was habe ich mit Deinem geringen Selbstwertgefühl zu tun? Davon abgesehen, daß es MICH kränken müßte, daß Du mir nicht vertraust!_

Vertraute sie ihm nicht? In Hogwarts hatte sie an die _Anderen _kaum mehr einen Gedanken verschwendet. Nun war sie dort allerdings auch nicht Zeugin gewesen, wie er offen umworben wurde…

Sie hatte ihm von der Persönlichkeit ihrer Mutter erzählt. Er wußte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Obwohl für viele Männer gerade das seinen Reiz hatte. Was natürlich ohnehin egal war, wenn er lediglich mit Melanie _schlafen_ wollte. _Wußte_ sie es? Vielleicht vermißte er ja doch die sexuelle Vielfalt in seinem Leben? – Über diese Frage würde er sehr sauer werden. Zurecht. Sie müßte wirklich das Vertrauen haben, daß er ihre wunderbaren Liebesnächte nicht mutwillig entweihen würde, indem er sich nach anderen Frauen sehnte! Warum quälte sie sich eigentlich so sehr?

_ICH WILL AUF UNSERE INSEL ZURÜCK! NUR ER UND ICH FÜR IMMER!!_

Caryn rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen und starrte an die Wand. Auch wenn sie die Ohren spitze, vermochte sie keinen Laut aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören.

Was _wollte_ sie denn hören? – Hatte sie wirklich überhaupt kein Vertrauen in ihn?!

Entnervt sprang sie wieder auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, an dem die Schreibtischlampe bereits fehlte. In Hogwarts würde alles wieder in den gewohnten Bahnen laufen. Sie war einfach noch nicht gewohnt, mit Severus am normalen Leben auf der Welt teilzunehmen. Und außerdem wurde es Zeit, daß sie von ihrer furchtbaren Mutter wegkam! Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, daß sie nach Ende ihrer Schulzeit wieder hier einziehen müßte...

Nein, er würde ihr NICHT folgen. Und je länger sie hier oben gewesen sein würde, desto peinlicher würde ihr Auftauchen im Wohnzimmer sein, sagte sie sich schließlich und machte sich tapfer auf den Weg zurück.

**Severus**

Es gestaltete sich doch schwieriger, als er sich die Sache vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, Caryn übertreibe, als sie Angst hatte, daß ihre Mutter sich offen an ihn heranmachen würde. Als jetzt _Melanie _– er kräuselte die Lippen – in schon peinlicher, in wahrhaft _verachtenswerter_ Weise um ihn herum scharwenzelte, als wolle sie ihn jeden Augenblick anfallen, bereute er schon, daß er sich hatte hereinbitten lassen – und vor allem Caryn damit gekränkt hatte, daß er ihre Bedenken in den Wind geschlagen hatte.

Melanie Willson war schon eine – auf eine traurige Art – _beeindruckende _Frau, und Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß es reihenweise Männer gab, die sich zum Retter dieser armseligen Person berufen fühlen würden. Von Caryn wußte er, daß ihre Mutter tagelang depressiv im Bett lag und nicht die Energie aufbrachte, sich für irgendetwas auf dieser Welt zu interessieren. Nun, heute war sie eindeutig in der manischen Phase. Strahlend, bemüht, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, den Mann ihrer Tochter – so sah sie ihn natürlich, fügte er in Gedanken rasch, der Ordnung halber, hinzu – gerichtet. Und sie _war_ eine gutaussehende Frau, das konnte man nicht anders sagen. Wobei ihm, Severus, diese Sorte Frauen, die ihre gesamte geistige Energie darauf konzentrierten, beim anderen Geschlecht – das für sie ausschließlich aus potentiellen Liebhabern bestand – anzukommen und sich einen Mann nach dem anderen zu greifen, um ihre innere Leere auszufüllen, ein Greuel waren. Umso erstaunlicher, daß eine solche Frau eine so… _besondere _Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte…

_Vier _Kinder sogar, und das sah man ihrem Körper nicht an. Die Formen ihres Körpers kamen ihm irritierend vertraut vor: Caryn unterschied sich von dem Körperbau ihrer Mutter eigentlich nur durch die Jahre, die zwischen den beiden Frauen lagen. _Caryn wird nach ihren Kindern ebenso schön sein, _ertappte er sich und konnte nicht einmal _nach _diesem Sich-ertappt-Fühlen verhindern, daß sich etwas in der Nähe seines Magens schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.

Mechanisch registrierte er, daß Caryn aufgestanden war und den Raum verließ.

ER würde _alt _sein, _DANN. _Er würde sie sehen, wenn sie am Tag des Schulabschlusses ihr Kind abholte. Er würde Caryn während der offiziellen Feierstunde neben _ihrem_ _Mann _sitzen sehen – er stieß einen Atemzug aus – und würde sie betrachten, ihr Gesicht, noch immer fast faltenlos, ihren Körper, der immer noch so wäre, wie er ihn gekannt haben würde, so gut gekannt wie keinen irgendeiner Anderen. Wiedererkennen würde er sie mit allen Sinnen. Fetzen ihrer Stimme auffangen. Wissen, wie sich ihre Haut anfühlte. Den Geruch ihrer Haare in der Nase haben. Er würde sie vor seinem inneren Auge haben, wie sie ihn umarmt hatte, geküßt, seinen Namen gehaucht, wenn sie ihn… Dieses Seufzen hielt er in sich.

In der Realität würde sie seinem Blick begegnen, ernst, _schon_ wehmütig, immerhin hätte sie ihn einmal geliebt… bis ihr Mann – kräftig, blond, gutaussehend – ihr besitzergreifend seinen Arm auf die Schulter legen würde, sie mit sich fortziehen…

_Sag mal, was TUST Du hier? Suhlst Dich in Selbstmitleid! _

Sich straffend, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Versuchte, den zudringlichen Blick jener anderen Frau zu ignorieren und sich dem Kuchen zu widmen. Vorgehabt hatte er, die Stimmung dieses Hauses wahrzunehmen. Etwas über Caryns Kindheit zu erspüren. Klar, auch das war überflüssig in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß… Er schluckte.

_Daß Du sie nicht mehr lange kennen darfst._

Entschlossen wandte er sich der Frau zu, die die Großmutter ihrer Kinder sein würde.

_Nimm SIE, dann wirst Du wenigstens Caryns Stiefvater! _spottete der zurechnungsfähige Teil von ihm. Mit einem nachdrücklichen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er sämtliche irrationale Gedanken aus seinem Bewußtsein.

Diese depressive Mutter _interessierte_ ihn nun mal. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil seine eigene ebenso veranlagt gewesen war. Wenn auch _Eileen_ – als häßliche Variante – als Ablenkung vor der eigenen Schwärze bloß ihren _eigenen_ Mann bemüht hatte. Um Zuwendung und Liebe gebettelt, um sich nicht mehr leer und unliebenswert fühlen zu müssen. Und in Ermangelung liebevoller Zuwendung seitens seines Vaters hatte sie sich und ihrem Sohn durch ständiges Geprügelt-Werden beziehungsweise Sich-prügeln-Lassen immer von neuem beweisen lassen, daß sie nicht liebenswert _waren. _Melanie, wußte er, tat selbiges in ganz ähnlicher Manier, indem sie sich an einen unerreichbaren Mann gehängt hatte, sich von ihm ausnutzen ließ, ohne widergeliebt zu werden. Und alle übrigen Männer, die sie so effektiv zu verführen wußte, benutzte sie laut Caryn lediglich dazu, ihr Selbstwertgefühl durch theoretische Bestätigung aufzuwerten, um diese destruktive Beziehung aushalten zu können. Obschon Severus sich kaum vorzustellen vermochte, daß diese aufdringliche Frau es beim WILLEN des Mannes beließ…

„Sie sind doch wohl kein _Schüler _mehr, Severus…" erkundigte Melanie (Er brachte nicht über sich als von ihr zu denken, _Willson_ war entschieden zu nah an Caryn) sich anzüglich, sich zu ihm über den Tisch lehnend. Gerade noch rechtzeitig nahm er seine Hand weg.

_Nicht mit mir, MELANIE!_

Und ebenso wenig war er hier, um über sich selbst zu reden. Er richtete seine geistige Energie jetzt bewußt legilimentisch auf die enttäuscht aussehende Frau ihm gegenüber. Eine Welle heftiger, verzehrender Sehnsucht überrollte ihn. Reflexhaft schottete er sich ab und setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl weiter weg von ihr. Puh, darin war dann doch eindeutig _Caryn_ wiederzuerkennen. So viel unbändiges Gefühl, allerdings _ohne_ die Fähigkeit – welche Caryn besaß – sich von sich selbst zu distanzieren und auf einer Metaebene über die eigene Person zu reflektieren, und vor allem: sich in andere Personen hineinzuversetzen. Ohne diese Eigenschaften konnten so intensive Emotionen nur verheerend sein!

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, herzukommen. Von einer sich zwanghaft anbietenden Frau würde er keine Einzelheiten über deren Tochter erfahren – wobei er ja eigentlich auf diese indirekte Weise schon mehr als genug erfahren hatte. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, Caryn vor dieser aufdringlichen, egoistischen, destruktiven, vor dieser _gefährlichen_ Person zu schützen – und nicht zuletzt sie davon abzuhalten, ihn selbst und Caryn mit ihrer schamlosen Aufforderung zur Untreue zu mißbrauchen.

„Ich wünsche nicht, daß Sie mich berühren", er zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, „_MRS_. Willson", stellte er mit seiner kältesten Snape-Stimme fest. Dann blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen vor Verblüffung.

„Das glaube ich Dir nicht, _Sivírus…" _

Diese Frau hatte seinen Namen wie Caryn ausgesprochen – obschon letztere ihn bei der Vorstellung neutral betont hatte. Ekel breitete sich in ihm aus. Hatte diese Frau ihn und Caryn vor dem Haus belauscht?! Hatte zugesehen, wie er Caryn gehalten, ihr Gesicht gestreichelt, sie angelächelt hatte – um sich ihm gegenüber dann jetzt _trotzdem_ derartige… _Ungeheuerlichkeiten _herauszunehmen?! Wie konnte sie ihrer eigenen Tochter derartiges antun? _Wie_ krank mußte sie sein?

Zu allem Überfluß hatte diese Person sich nun erhoben und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Noch einen. Eine neue Welle ihres unkontrollierbaren Verlangens schwappte zu ihm herüber, ihre uferlosen Bedürfnisse würden sie nicht halt machen lassen, sie wollte ihn umklammern, ihn aussaugen, sich von ihm nähren. Automatisch war er mit aufgestanden, um Zugriff auf seine gesammelte Autorität zu haben. DIE würde nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, sich ihm auf den Schoß zu zwängen!

Ihr Gang, die Vehemenz ihrer Entschlossenheit, die Art, wie sie den Mund anspannte… all das rief grotesker Weise die plötzliche Erinnerung an Caryn in ihm wach, wie sie zum allerersten Mal in seine Arme appariert war – und so vor allen Leuten seine tiefste Sehnsucht erfüllt hatte. Wie absolut anders fühlte sich diese ihr so _ähnliche_ Frau an…

Er machte seine Aura undurchdringlich.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Du mich angesehen hast…", sprach _diese Frau_ davon unbeirrt weiter. _Was für ein Glück, daß Caryn nicht im Zimmer ist,_ schoß ihm durch den Kopf. Und er hatte ihre Eifersucht belächelt!

_Ich habe Sie angesehen, indem ich mir Caryn in zwanzig Jahren vorgestellt habe_, ging sie eindeutig nichts an. Obschon es wohl effektiver gewesen wäre als ein schlichtes, wenn auch scharfes:

„Es gibt verschiedene mögliche Motive, jemanden anzusehen!"

„Aber keine, die rechtfertigen würden, eine Frau SO genau zu betrachten", flötete sie kokett mit schief gelegtem Kopf einen Meter vor ihm. Ein letztes Aufbäumen. Näher kommen würde sie nicht. Mit seinem warnendsten, durchdringendsten Blick hielt er sie auf Abstand und registrierte erleichtert, daß er über die Macht verfügte, sie nicht anfassen zu müssen, um sie vom letzten Schritt zu ihm abzuhalten.

_Bleib mir vom Leib! _

„Ich werde mich jetzt von Caryn verabschieden und gehen", stellte er eisig fest, sie mit einem ebensolchen Blick festnagelnd.

„Und SIE, , werden einen Schritt zurücktreten."

_SIEH MICH AN!, _fühlte er sich veranlaßt, zusätzlich legilimentisch hinterherzuschicken. _ICH WILL DICH NICHT!_

_Sicher ist sicher._

Auf seine natürliche Autorität in Verbindung mit dieser härteren Gangart war auch in dieser Situation Verlaß. Zum ersten Mal während ihrer… _Interaktion_ hatte Melanie Willson den Anstand, _zurückgewiesen _auszusehen. Langsam drehte sie sich von ihm weg, und es war auf eine bestürzende Art faszinierend, wie ihre aufreizende, aufdringliche, penetrante _Weiblichkeit _in sich zusammenfiel wie ein Soufflée, das zu rasch aus dem Ofen genommen worden war. Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzuwenden, ohne ein Wort ging diese Frau – oder das, was davon übrig war – hastig aus dem Zimmer.

Um fast mit ihrer Tochter zusammenzustoßen, welche in diesem Moment die Treppe heruntergesprungen kam. Gebannt verfolgte Severus, wie sich Caryns Gesichtsausdruck wandelte: von verbissener Sorge – hatte sie wirklich für möglich gehalten, daß ihm Melanie gefährlich hätte werden können?! – über Verwirrung, mit der sie zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter hin und her schaute, bis hin zu einer verhaltenen Form von Erleichterung.

_Was denkst Du, was ich mit Dir will, wenn ich Dich von früh bis spät und immer zu umfangen wünsche?! Wie kannst Du auch nur in ERWÄGUNG ziehen, daß ich nur den HAUCH eines Verlangens haben könnte, auch bloß ein AUGE auf eine andere Frau zu werfen?! Bist Du blind und taub?!_

Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Ich sollte jetzt aufbrechen", sagte er.

_**Abschied von sentimentalen Idioten**_

**Caryn**

Sie hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, Melanies Gesichtsausdruck als beruhigend frustriert zu analysieren, als Severus sie mit seinem Abschied konfrontierte. Dieser Nachmittag war einfach ganz furchtbar gelaufen!

„Ich komme mit raus, warte!" rief sie panisch, während er sich schon seinen Mantel von der Garderobe nahm. „Gibst Du meinen auch?"

In dem Moment, wo ihre Mutter im Obergeschoß ihre Tür zuknallte, zog Severus hinter ihnen die Haustür zu. Ohne Zweifel war er verärgert. Bestimmt fand er es unmöglich, daß sie ihn mit Melanie alleingelassen hatte. Wo sie doch wußte, daß er mit ihr nichts anfangen würde.

_Oder wolltest Du ihn auf die Probe stellen?_

„Warum läßt Du mich mit ihr allein, wenn Du Angst hast, ich würde über sie herfallen?" fragte er dann auch, als er sich im Vorgarten zu ihr wandte – allerdings nicht ausschließlich streng, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern auch … mit einem gewissen _Bedauern_ in der Stimme. Sein – eigener Gefühle ungeachtet – unbarmherzig forschender Blick machte ihr unmöglich, den Schritt in seine Arme zu machen. Verkrampft holte sie Luft. Suchte nach Worten, während das einzige, das sie in Wahrheit tun konnte, war, an seiner Brust darüber zu heulen, daß sie eine so schreckliche Mutter hatte.

„Du hast sie so angesehen..." rutschte ihr heraus, und es war zu spät, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen.

„Ich habe sie angesehen, aha. Und Du glaubst, daß ich eine Person nur zu dem Zweck ansehe, sie dazu einzuladen, sich mir zu nähern!" warf er ihr vor. Sarkasmus fehlte in seinen Worten. Er war wirklich enttäuscht von ihr. Sie mußte einlenken, ihn besänftigen, sonst würde sie ihn gleich so weit haben, daß er Reißaus nehmen und sie allein hier stehen lassen würde, ohne Abschied, ohne Umarmung, ohne Wiedersehenstermin. Verdammt, die Ferien mit ihm waren trotz allem so wunderschön gewesen, und sie brachte es fertig, beim Abschied Streit anzufangen!Die Tränen waren zu viele, um sie alle hinunterzuschlucken.

_Na klar, heul nur, es gibt kaum einen zuverlässigeren Weg, ihn zu vertreiben! Mit Ausnahme dessen, noch einmal zu erwähnen, daß Du Dir drei Kinder mit ihm wünschst!_

„Du SOLLST sie aber nicht ansehen!" trotzte sie ohne Chance, sich zu stoppen, und sie hörte sich – sozusagen als Dreigabe zu der Zumutung, die der _Inhalt _dieser Forderung für ihn darstellte – auch noch quengelig an. Wie war das mit den Tagen, an denen man im Bett hätte bleiben sollen?!

_Ich will mit Dir in UNSEREM Bett in UNSEREM Haus auf UNSERER Insel sein!_

„Du kannst ja wohl kaum darüber bestimmen, wo ich HINSEHE, Caryn!"

Jetzt klang er wirklich gefährlich.

„Es… Es tut… Ich wollte nur…"

_Es tut mir leid, heißt_ _es!_

Die Worte verknäulten sich in ihrem Mund, und sie mußte einen neuen Anlauf machen, als er sie unvermittelt an den Oberarmen faßte und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich erwarte, daß Du mir vertraust. Ich habe Dir _gesagt, _daß ich neben Dir keine anderen Frauen haben würde", verlangte er ruhig und bestimmt.

„Ich weiß. Ich _weiß _es auch. Nur… meine Mutter ist so… sie ist so furchtbar…"

Endlich nahm er sie in die Arme. Stieß ein ungläubiges Auflachen aus.

„In der Tat, das ist sie wirklich. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über die Ungeheuerlichkeit nachgedacht, daß DIESE Frau DEINE Mutter ist", sagte er, und diese Aussage – einhergehend mit einer nachdenklichen Weichheit in seiner Stimme – fühlte sich zweifellos… _gut_ an. Sie sollte endlich aufhören, ihre Traurigkeit an ihm auszulassen, zu der ER ihr keinen Grund gegeben hatte.

_Bis auf seine andauernde Weigerung, Dich zu heiraten, meinst DU!_

Die Tränen waren nicht weit weggewesen. _Mist! _Caryn blinzelte mehrfach, wütend auf sich selbst.

„In manchem habe ich Dich allerdings in ihr wiedergefunden", schockte er sie in diesem Moment.

_Um Gottes Willen!_

Severus griff wieder nach ihren Oberarmen, um sie aufmerksam aus der Distanz heraus betrachten zu können, als vergleiche er ihren Anblick mit Melanies Erscheinung aus seinem Gedächtnis.

„Ich soll ihr ähnlich sein?! Das bin ich ganz bestimmt nicht!" wehrte sie energisch ab.

„Doch, doch, eindeutig. Körperlich bist Du ihr sogar _sehr_ ähnlich. Du bewegst Dich auch wie sie. Und manche Deiner Gesichtszüge habe ich in ihr wiederentdeckt. Sehr interessant. Auf einer Muggelphotographie wäre _diese_ Ähnlichkeit gar nicht sichtbar gewesen."

Etwas blieb gerade ungesagt, spürte sie. Was sollte sie davon halten? Wollte sie dieser Frau wirklich ähnlich sein? So schön ihre Mutter aussah: Was, wenn sich die Ähnlichkeit doch auch auf ihr Wesen erstreckte?

„Freu Dich doch", setzte Severus dazu. „Wenn Deine Mutter mit vierzig und nach mehreren Kindern noch so gut aussieht, wirst Du das auch später!"

Ein wenig abrupt zog er Caryn wieder an sich, drückte seinen Mund auf seinen Platz auf ihrem Kopf. Erst dann murmelte er so leise, daß sie kaum hören konnte – und genau das sollte sie auch nicht, wie ihr dann klar wurde, falls sie seine bitteren Worte richtig entschlüsselt hatte:

„UndwennichDichdannsehebinichaltundDuanderSeiteDeinesMannes…"

„Sag das noch einmal!"

Sie brachte sich auf Abstand und sah ihm auffordernd ins Gesicht. _Ertappt_ fühlte er sich, nein, offensichtlich hatte sie sich _nicht_ verhört. Jetzt wappnete er sich. Nein, er dachte gar nicht daran, diese Worte laut zu wiederholen. Ihr dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dazu zu stehen, was er da gesagt hatte. Heftig machte sie sich ganz von ihm los.

Was bildete er sich ein?! Daß er sich erlauben könne, sich in seinen Äußerungen bezüglich ihrer Beziehung ständig zu widersprechen? Alles zu sagen und gleichzeitig nichts?! Alles zu TUN, dem aber sämtliche Bedeutung zu nehmen?!

Er wähnte sich auf der sicheren Seite. Glaubte, Caryn würde dankbar jedes seiner ihr hingeworfenen Krümchen aufpicken und – vom unschätzbaren Wert dieser _der Liebe, die offiziell nicht existierte, vollen_ Andeutungen abgespeist – großzügig darüber hinwegsehen, daß jede seiner Aussagen, die er darüber machte, daß sie ihm sehr wohl viel bedeutete, so vage und unbestimmt war, daß sie sich niemals darauf würde berufen können, wenn er sie im Sommer verließe!

_Ich habe Dir nie etwas versprochen, _konnte er ruhigen Gewissens behaupten. Und dabei den Schmerz in seinen Worten eben leugnen. Leugnen, daß er sie zumindest auf eine gewisse Weise _liebte_, wenn er sie umarmte. Leugnen, daß er sich wünschte, von ihr geliebt zu werden, und nicht nur _JETZT!_

Er verbot ihr, an die Zukunft zu denken, um dann selbst ständig davon anzufangen. Er erzählte ihr, daß es notwendig sei, daß sie sich trennten, während er sie ansah und festhielt, als wolle er niemals damit aufhören. Er _liebte _sie in seinen Armen und konnte immer behaupten, daß sie sich das nur eingebildet habe. Wann immer es brenzlig wurde, lief er entweder weg, oder er zog sich auf seine sichere ironische Ebene zurück, wo er ihr _alles _sagen konnte, ohne daß sie ihn darauf würde festnageln können.

_Du bist so unfair!_

**Severus**

„Sag es mir ins Gesicht, daß DU die Zukunft mit mir WÜNSCHST!" funkelte sie ihn zornig an. Im Geiste rückte er von ihr ab. Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen mit seinen Äußerungen, wenn _sie_ ihm DAS ins Gesicht sagte.

„Ich sage nichts, was ich nicht halten kann!" wies er sie zurecht, seinem Ton eine Extra-Schärfe verleihend, um sie davon abzulenken, daß er selbst mit dieser Aussage viel zu viel von sich preisgegeben hatte. Verdammt, diese Ferien hatten ihm wirklich den letzten Nerv gekostet! Natürlich war ihm klar, daß diese Worte, die unbedachten Worte vorhin in ihr Haar, all diese wunderschönen Liebesstunden auf ihrer Insel den Kampf, den Caryn um ihn führte, für sie nur noch lohnender gemacht hatten. Er mußte sie von sich weghalten. Er mußte sie JETZT von sich weghalten. Er war eindeutig in einer Stimmung, in der sie ihm sehr gefährlich werden konnte.

„Es ist egal, was ich dir sage oder gesagt oder nicht gesagt habe: Wir werden NICHT die Zukunft miteinander verbringen."

Das war eine eindeutige Aussage, die sie ja verlangt hatte, und sowohl der Ton, in dem er sie vorgebracht hatte, als auch sein fester, unnachgiebiger Blick, mit dem er Caryn jetzt belegte, war voll seiner Autorität, welche vorhin doch sogar ein komplett verrücktes Weibsbild wie Melanie Willson dazu gebracht hatte, von ihm Abstand zu nehmen. Hatte er geglaubt, daß das auch für ihre Tochter gelten könnte?! Diese hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und erwiderte seinen Blick buchstäblich grollend, wie eine kämpfende Löwin, die ihre Jungen gegen ein fremdes Löwenmännchen verteidigt.

_Aber sie wünscht sich diese Kinder mit Dir, Severus…_

Wie sollte er sich davon, daß sie ihn verlassen mußte, überzeugt zeigen, wenn alles, was er tun wollte, war, diese starke, tapfere, mutige junge Frau für immer in seine Arme und in sein Leben zu sperren?

„Da machst Du es Dir aber verdammt einfach, Se-ve-rus Snape!"

Daß sie seinen Namen _normal _ausgesprochen hatte, traf ihn so sehr, daß die Wut in ihm hochschnellte wie Magma in einem Vulkanschlot.

Wie kam diese Frau dazu, ihn unter dem Mantel der Liebe nach Belieben zu manipulieren?!

_Wie kommst DU dazu, Severus, sie erst in die Lage kommen zu lassen, Dich manipulieren zu KÖNNEN? _

Er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Wie konnte ER ihr die Macht einräumen, daß sie ihn ständig dazu brachte, Dinge zu tun oder zu sagen, die er ihr niemals zu verstehen geben dürfte?!

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Caryn", behauptete er dreist, und nicht einmal seine Wut konnte vermeiden, daß er bereits ihre Arme um ihn erwartete, die ihn genau daran hindern würden.

_Welch ein erbärmlicher, sentimentaler, schwacher Idiot Du doch bist, Se-ve-rus Snape!_

Da waren ihre Hände.

_Ein Idiot, der obendrein das Glück hat, daß sie immer von sich aus DAS tut, was Du Dir von ihr wünschst!_

„Sivírus, verzeih mir, bitte geh nicht."

Damit, daß es ihr gelang, ihre Stimme bei diesen Worten absolut ruhig zu halten, daß sie es schaffte, sämtliche Bestandteile ihres Gefühlscocktails in sich verborgen zu halten, nicht einmal ihre mit Sicherheit vorhandene Angst zu ihm dringen zu lassen, beeindruckte sie ihn wider Willen so sehr, daß sein Zorn sich verflüchtigt hatte, ehe er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis hätte rufen können, daß er überhaupt wütend auf sie gewesen war. Einen Moment lang verbot er sich, in ihre Umarmung zurückzukehren.

„Ich muß ohnehin gehen, Caryn", erinnerte er sie beide, und in seinen erbarmungslosen Worten schwangen dennoch sämtliche dieser idiotischen Stimmungen mit. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn, ihm ihrerseits diese Idiotie ebenso erbarmungslos _liebe-voll _heimzahlend.

„Ich weiß, Sivírus", sie sprach seinen Namen ganz bewußt. „Aber nicht, ohne Dich zu verabschieden."

**Caryn**

Ihr Herz war so schwer, und sie mußte sich abmühen, das zu verbergen, um nicht so fordernd zu wirken; merkte aber, daß Severus es dennoch wußte. Ihr zuliebe ließ er jetzt alles Anstrengende von eben außer acht, als er sie endlich wieder festhielt. Er sagte nichts.

„Verzeihst … Du … mir… _meinedummeWiderwärtigkeit_?"

Jedes einzelne Wort auszusprechen, fiel ihr schwer, und sie war froh, ihn dabei nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er zwang sie nicht, wie er es sonst gewiß getan hätte, um sie beide mit seiner sarkastischen Distanz davon abzuhalten, sich wirklich mit dem Thema auseinanderzusetzen. War das ein Fortschritt? Oder war er vielleicht auch nur selbst ganz froh, heute Abend eine direkte Konfrontation vermeiden zu können? Er seufzte bloß. Angestrengt. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Caryn WAR anstrengend. Unerträglich anstrengend. Es war ein Wunder, daß er immer noch bei ihr war. Ihr Seufzen war nicht weit von einem Aufschluchzen entfernt.

„Ach Caryn…" kam nur von ihm. Und wieder ein Seufzen.

„Es war wunderschön, mit Dir dort zu sein", sagte sie leise.

Nachdem sie ihm vorhin seine Inkonsequenz um die Ohren gehauen hatte, würde er so etwas natürlich nie mehr aussprechen, aber vielleicht konnte sie zumindest seiner nonverbalen Reaktion entnehmen, wie er jetzt – _nach_ diesem Tag – zu ihren Ferien stand. Bisher waren wenigstens keine Anzeichen entrüsteten Widerwillens in ihm auszumachen. Caryn hatte ihren Kopf so gedreht, daß sie ihn – wenn auch von unten – ziemlich genau beobachten konnte. Er _hatte _den Mund verzogen, aber eindeutig nicht vor Ärger. Das war immerhin _eine _Antwort. Keine _schlechte_ Antwort. Gut genug, um weiterzumachen. Behutsam.

„Du hast auf unserem Spaziergang gesagt, daß es für Dich auch schön war." Noch immer kein Zusammenzucken, keine Hinweise auf Ekel oder Entrüstung. Also dann: „_Stimmt_ das noch?"

Das überfällige entnervte Aufstöhnen. Dann ein:

„Ja, Caryn!"

Die genervte Intonation nahm dieser Erwiderung zweifellos einen Teil ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit. Aber das war nicht mehr zu ändern. Vergrößerte vielmehr die Notwendigkeit, daß Caryn dringend Sicherheit benötigte, bevor sie sich gleich trennten: Die Sicherheit, daß alles gut war.

„Wir _werden_ im Sommer wieder dorthin fahren."

Keine Nuance seines Mienenspiels entging ihr. Das reflexhafte Runzeln seiner Stirn, der Hauch einer Sehnsucht, die für einen winzigen Moment durch seinen Blick wehte, bevor er sich wieder verschloß. War der winzige Moment zu kurz gewesen, um seine Sehnsucht zuverlässig wahrzunehmen? Aber es HATTE ihm wehgetan, sich Caryn mit einem anderen Ehemann vorzustellen. Konnte man daraus nicht den logischen Schluß ziehen, daß…

„Es hat keinen Sinn, weiter darüber zu sprechen, Caryn, wir wissen nicht einmal, ob Du es dann überhaupt noch möchtest." _ICH! Nicht ER!_ Ihren Widerspruch ihrer selbst bezüglich, den sie doch auch schon tausendfach vorgebracht hatte, bügelte er ein weiteres Mal nieder: „Und daß Du mir JETZT sagst, daß Du es DANN noch möchtest, ist einfach ebenso sinnlos, und das weißt Du auch, Caryn."

„_Möchtest_ Du es?" beharrte sie – noch während sie es aussprach, von ihrer eigenen Penetranz genervt. Jetzt würde er doch noch ohne Abschied disapparieren! Völlig verblüfft – und auf eine ganz unmittelbare Art bis ins Mark getroffen – erkannte sie im nächsten Moment, daß er sie auslachte. Nicht böswillig, nicht wirklich verletzend, aber amüsiert. Er AMÜSIERTE sich über ihre _unverbesserliche Widerwärtigkeit_. Verletzt floh sie aus dem Körperkontakt. Anstatt sie ernst zu nehmen, sich angegriffen zu fühlen, sie in ihre Grenzen zu weisen, sie anzuschreien, daß sie endlich vernünftig sein solle – lachte er sie aus! Ließ ihre doch gerechtfertigten Bedürfnisse an sich abprallen. Wertete sie dadurch ab. Ließ Caryn allein, entzog sich ihr auf die _andere _Ebene, auf der er unantastbar war.

„Deine Beharrlichkeit ist beachtlich!" machte sie ohnmächtig wütend hilflos stumm.

**Severus**

Caryn kämpfte. So anstrengend das war, sie tat das, was sie tun mußte, wenn das die Wahrheit war, was sie sagte und fühlte: _Ich will Dich. _Und daß er ihr SICH nicht geben konnte, dafür konnte sie nicht. Dafür konnte ER nicht. Sie kämpfte gegen Windmühlenflügel, aber sie tat es um IHN, und sie tat es mit der Stärke, mit der Überzeugung, mit dem Stolz, mit der Unbeirrbarkeit, mit der sie früher GEGEN ihn gekämpft hatte. Und HATTE ER sich nicht begehrlichst gewünscht, daß sich ihre Gefühle für ihn umkehren sollten? Er lachte ein sarkastisches Lachen. Er war schon damals ein sentimentaler Idiot gewesen.

„Deine Beharrlichkeit ist beachtlich."

In einem ihn quasi anspringenden Anflug ohnmächtigen Zorns floh Caryn aus seiner Umarmung. Er hatte sie verletzt.

„Und was ist mit Dir, Severus?" fragte sie – ihr Tonfall eine zitternde Mischung aus Wut, Trotz, Hysterie… _Trauer. _IHR stand nicht die Flucht in den Zynismus offen. Was sollte er darauf antworten?

_Ich kann nichts tun, daß es Dir besser geht, mein Herz… _

„Ich bin sicher, Deine Beharrlichkeit reicht für uns beide!" versuchte er ein Lachen.

Selbstredend lachte Caryn nicht. Gekicher kam in diesem Augenblick von der Gartenpforte. Rasch sammelte sich Severus.

„Deine Schwestern. Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Severus, nicht SO! Noch nicht!" Pure Panik in ihrer Stimme. „Bitte! Wir müssen uns RICHTIG verabschieden, laß uns warten, bis sie drinnen sind…!"

Die beiden kleinen Mädchen dachten definitionsgemäß nicht daran, dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Caryn und ihn angaffend, blieben sie mitten auf dem Gartenweg stehen. Nun war es an Caryn, sich zu straffen. Sie schien größer zu werden.

„Geht rein!" befahl sie in strengstem Große-Schwester-Ton. Severus musterte sie von der Seite, fasziniert von ihrer Verwandlung von der verzweifelten Geliebten hin zum autoritären Familienoberhaupt. Zu ihren Kindern würde sie wohl liebevoller sein…

_SEVERUS!!_

An die vorpubertierenden Schwestern war ihre rigorose Aufforderung dennoch verschwendet. Doch Caryn war auch nicht verlegen um slytherin'sche Verhaltensoptionen. Sie baute sich jetzt den beiden gegenüber an seiner Seite auf, ihn demonstrativ am Arm nehmend:

„Severus", wieder betonte sie seinen Namen auf die herkömmliche Art, diesmal ihm damit zeigend, daß ihr _Sivírus _eine absolute Privatangelegenheit war. Sein Lächeln daraufhin war natürlich nicht professionell – nicht einmal _erwachsen_…„Severus bereitet es keinerlei Mühe, Euch einem Vergessenszauber zu unterziehen, wenn ihr seiner Meinung nach zu viel von ihm gesehen habt. ER _KANN _so etwas!"

Das bewog die Zwillinge, sich ziemlich rasch ins Haus zu begeben. Sobald die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloß gefallen war, wandte Severus sich seiner Geliebten zu, die daraufhin sofort die Berührung seines Armes auf den Rest von ihm ausdehnte – naja, auf den unter all den winterlichen Kleidungsstücken völlig unzureichend zugänglichen Rest von ihm. Was aber ohne Belang hätte sein sollen, wo ihre letzte Ganzkörperberührung noch keine zwölf Stunden zurücklag…

„Ich bin beeindruckt von Ihren Qualitäten _meines _Hauses, Miss Willson!" Dieser Art der Ironie konnte Caryn nie widerstehen und quittierte es mit einem kleinen, aber beglückten Lachen. Er drückte sie kurz. „Und in ebendieses Haus muß ich nun doch einmal zurück", beließ er ebenso ironisch, dabei perfekt seine Wehmut überdeckend, welche ihn just in diesem Augenblick heimgesucht hatte. Caryn machte sich steif.

„Morgen ist Dienstag...", ließ sie in der Luft zwischen ihnen stehen. Sein spontanes _Na und? _ließ IHN sich versteifen.

_Wie soll ich Deinen Weggang überleben, wenn Du mir jedes Gerüst nimmst?_

„Willst Du damit andeuten, daß Du stark genug bist, Dich bereits morgen wieder meiner Nähe auszusetzen?" fragte er spöttisch, sich während dieser umständlichen Worte seiner Meinung dazu bewußt werdend. Welchen Sinn sollte es haben, auf dieser künstlichen Konstruktion zu beharren, wenn die Grenzen, die er mit solch einem Gerüst voraussetzte, sich schon lange aufgelöst hatten?

„Ich will damit sagen, daß ich nicht aushalten könnte, Dich morgen unerreichbar am Lehrertisch zu sehen, wenn ich nicht die Aussicht auf Deine spätere Nähe hätte..."

Ihr Ton war aufmüpfig, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Inhalt ihrer Worte. Severus verzog den Mund, um nicht offen darüber zu lächeln.

„Und Du meinst, ich würde natürlich unter GAR keinen Umständen wollen, daß Dir etwas unerträglich ist", stellte er ironisch fest.

DAS plötzlich war zu viel gewesen. Caryn explodierte regelrecht. Alles das, was sie im vergangenen gedeckelt schwelenden Streit nicht ausgesprochen hatte, alles, was sie in den vergangenen Tagen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, alles, woran sie sich an ihm jemals gestört hatte, schien aus ihr herauszubrechen. Severus im wahrsten Sinne von sich stoßend, stolperte sie rückwärts, weg von ihm, um nach vorne dann schrittweise wieder auf ihn zuzukommen, während sie ihm ihren Frust regelrecht an den Kopf schleuderte. Völlig unvermittelt, völlig unangemessen, ihn völlig überrumpelnd.

„Ohja, weil du dich ja so sehr um MEIN Wohlergehen sorgst, um MEINE Bedürfnisse! Weil ICH ja diejenige bin, die DICH braucht, und DU als großer Menschenfreund MIR – gnädig wie du bist – Deine Gesellschaft gewährst…_DIR_ wäre es EGAL, wenn wir uns GAR NICHT MEHR SEHEN würden, ja?! Dir ist _ALLES_ egal. Ob wir zusammen sind, ob wir uns sehen, ob Du mich liebst, ob ich Dich liebe, ob ich Dich verlasse... Um alles muß ich betteln, Severus! Ich stehe vor Dir, dem _STARKEN, _dem _Unabhängigen,_ dem _Unantastbaren,_ und erbettele mir Deine Zeit, die Du mir _nicht _freiwillig gibst. _Nichts_ tust oder sagst Du freiwillig, _ich_ trage die Verantwortung dafür, daß es weiter geht mit uns. _Ich_ komme zu Dir an den festgelegten Tagen. Ich springe, wenn Du mir _Ausnahmen _schenkst. Ich bitte Dich, mich Weihnachten bei Dir zu ertragen. Ich flehe Dich an, daß Du mich im Sommer wieder mitnimmst. _VON DIR AUS WÜRDEST DU NICHTS TUN! _Wir wären nicht auf der Insel gewesen. Wir würden uns in Hogwarts nicht treffen. Wir wären nicht zusammen, wenn _ich_ nicht ALLES tun würde. SO WILL ICH DAS NICHT, Severus! Das ist so unfair, wirklich, SO unfair...!!"

Völlig perplex hatte er den Schwall ihres Frustes über sich ergießen lassen. Diese Explosion war – gerade weil sie eben doch sämtliche Klippen sicher umschifft, eine Eskalation der unterschwelligen Konflikte erfolgreich vermieden hatten – aus heiterem Himmel über ihn hereingebrochen. „_SO WILL ICH DAS NICHT…_" Hieß das…Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr?! Das hieß es, das hatte sie gesagt! Wie KONNTE sie das? Wie konnte sie so unzufrieden sein, nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen so viel miteinander gemeistert hatten? Nachdem er sie so nah an sich herangelassen hatte wie keine zuvor? Nachdem, wenn Du mir _Ausnahmen _schenkst. Ich bitte Dich, mich Weihnachten bei Dir zu ertragen. Ich flehe Dich an, daß Du mich im Sommer wieder mitnimmst. _VON DIR AUS WÜRDEST DU NICHTS TUN! _Wir wären nicht auf der Insel gewesen. Wir würden uns in Hogwarts nicht treffen. Wir wären nicht zusammen, wenn _ich_ nicht ALLES tun würde. SO WILL ICH DAS NICHT, Severus! Das ist so unfair, wirklich, SO unfair...!!"

Völlig perplex hatte er den Schwall ihres Frustes über sich ergießen lassen. Diese Explosion war – gerade weil sie eben doch sämtliche Klippen sicher umschifft, eine Eskalation der sie immer wieder so… _glücklich_ miteinander gewesen waren? Hatte alles, was er ihr gegeben hatte, was er für ihre Nähe in Kauf zu nehmen bereit gewesen war, keinen Wert für sie?

_Da hast Du es wieder! Du bist offensichtlich nicht im entferntesten in der Lage, ihr das zu geben, was sie braucht! Hier ist ihre LIEBE zu ende. _

_SIE WILL DICH NICHT MEHR._

Hatte Caryn nicht jedes Zugeständnis, das er ihr gemacht hatte, als _Geschenk _voller Freude willkommen geheißen? Um diese ihm jetzt um die Ohren zu schlagen als wertlos? Als Zeichen, daß er keine Verantwortung übernahm? Daß sie ihm nicht wichtig sein sollte?

Kraftlos wandte Caryn sich ab und wankte einen Schritt in Richtung Haus. Snapes Enttäuschung war in Wut umgeschlagen, mit der er ihr nachzischte:

„Du machst den Eindruck, als würde es Dir gut tun, Dich bis auf weiteres von der _Zumutung, _die ich zu sein scheine, zu erholen!"

Damit drehte er sich um und disapparierte, ohne zu zögern, an den Rand der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

**Caryn**

Was hatte sie getan? Wie hatte sie dermaßen überreagieren können und damit alles auf's Spiel setzen, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war in den letzten Tagen? Wochen? Monaten!

So wie sie auf genau den Punkten herumgeritten war, die sie an ihm akzeptieren MUßTE. Sie hatte von ihm Zugeständnisse verlangt, die er ihr nicht bereit war zu machen. Sie hatte ihm unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie sich ohne diese Zubilligungen nicht zufrieden geben könne. Daß er und die äußeren Bedingungen so waren, daß sie mit ihm keine Beziehung führen könnte. Daß sie nicht jeden Preis bezahlen würde, um _jetzt_ bei ihm zu sein.

_Aber es IST so! Das IST_ _unfair, wie er mich behandelt! _

Nichts gab er freiwillig von sich preis. Um alles mußte sie ihn bitten. Auf der anderen Seite zeigte er ihr so überdeutlich, daß er in ihrer Nähe aufblühte, sie genoß, sie begehrte...

_Es ist für eine Frau wohl keine Kunst, einen Mann dazu zu bringen, sie sexuell zu begehren!_

Quatsch, nie hätte er Caryn mit auf die Insel seiner Granny genommen, wenn sie ihm gleichgültig gewesen wäre. Nie hätte er ihr all die Dinge erzählt, die ihm im Kopf herumgeschwirrt waren. Nie hätte er sie so angesehen. Nachts im Arm gehalten. Morgens geküßt...

_Verdammt, habe ich alles verdorben? Soll das jetzt das Ende sein? _

Das befürchtete sie nicht zum ersten und gewiß nicht zu letzten Mal.

Was aber, wenn es diesmal tatsächlich zu spät war? Wenn er diesmal die Konsequenz ziehen würde, die er ja ohnehin im Sommer ziehen wollte? Für ihn würde es keinen Unterschied machen, ihre Trennung vorzuziehen. Es WÜRDE ihm schwer fallen, aber darauf würde er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Bisher hatte er ihr zuliebe sie die Beziehung aufrechterhalten. Den Grund dafür, das zu tun, hatte sie ihm eben genommen.

Nachdem sie heute Abend sämtliche Konflikte unterschwellig hatten halten können, sämtliche Klippen mehr oder weniger erfolgreich umschifft hatten.

_Bloß weil DU nicht in der Lage bist, ihn an EINEM Tag einmal NICHT_ _zu treffen!_

Die Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht.

Verdammt, sie konnte ihm nicht folgen!

_Ich MUß ihm folgen!_

Aber wenn sie von hier nach Hogwarts disapparierte, würden die Leute vom Ministerium sie der Schule verweisen. Sie könnte mit dem _Fahrenden Ritter..._? – Damit jeder in Hogwarts mitbekäme, daß sie einen Tag zu früh dort und nicht im Hogwartsexpress wäre? Und wie würde sie überhaupt auf das Schulgelände kommen, ohne jemanden zu rufen, der die Versiegelungen löste?

Sie saß in der Falle. Mit jeder Minute, die Severus jetzt allein mit seinen Gedanken zubrachte, entfernte er sich unentrinnbar von ihr. Wuchs seine Entschlossenheit, die logische Konsequenz aus Caryns Konfrontation zu ziehen. Mit jeder Minute mehr.

Und sie stand hier. Unendlich weit von ihm weg. Mußte hilflos zusehen, wie ihre Liebe – von ihr kaputtgemacht – unwiederbringlich zerstört _blieb_. Ohne Chance auf Schadensbegrenzung. Einlenken. Sich entschuldigen. Unfähig, sich vom Fleck zu rühren, blieb Caryn, wo sie war. Sie konnte ihm nicht nach. Ebensowenig konnte sie irgendetwas anderes.

**Severus**

Hatte sie recht? Übernahm er keine Verantwortung für den Fortbestand ihrer Beziehung?

_Fortbestand! Verantwortung! Deine einzige Verantwortung besteht darin, Eure Beziehung rechtzeitig zu beenden!_

Ihm war gar nicht bewußt gewesen, daß er – anstatt sich der Versiegelungszauber von Hogwarts anzunehmen – sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandt hatte und sich nun auf der Straße nach Hogsmeade befand. Sich mit raschen, ausholenden Schritten auf das Dorf zubewegte. Das tat gut. Sich den Zorn vom Leib zu laufen!

_Zorn? _

Ein hehrer Name für dieses Gefühl, das wieder einmal aus den Regionen seiner emotionalen Entwicklung zu stammen schien, welche vor Grannys Tod lagen.

_Nein, Severus. Diese Emotionen stammen direkt von ihrem Tod._

Er hatte Caryn schließlich doch schon jetzt verloren. Wie er immer vorausgesagt hatte.

Er hatte sich von seiner Angst dazu bringen lassen, sie zu vertreiben mit seiner Passivität, mit seiner mangelnden Bereitschaft, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Was er ausschließlich aus dem Grund nicht getan hatte, weil er nicht ertragen konnte, sich so abhängig von ihr zu fühlen, während er davon überzeugt war, daß ihre Liebe nicht beständig sei.

Er holte tief Luft, die erwachsenen Gedanken begrüßend, die sich durch das Chaos seiner kindlichen Panik hatten formieren können. Und Caryn _hatte_ recht. Das _war _unfair. Mehr als das: Das war verletzend für sie, angesichts der Intensität ihrer Gefühle für ihn, um die er ja WUßTE. Er verletzte sie, indem er vorwegnahm, daß sie _ihn_ verletzen würde. Was sie weit von sich wies. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, daß er Caryn auf die gleiche Weise zu vertreiben versucht hatte wie damals Lily in Potters Arme: Indem er eine sich selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung inszeniert hatte.

_Was heißt hier VERSUCHT?!_ _Das ist Dir phantastisch gelungen, mein Lieber!_

Es hatte wieder einmal alles verdorben. Verloren. Zerstört. Caryn verletzt, obwohl das das Letzte gewesen war, was er gewollt hatte. Wieder einmal.

_ICH HABE SIE VERLOREN._

Das dachte er ja nun nicht gerade zum ersten Mal. Und Caryn hatte ihm versprochen, daß ihre Liebe nicht verschwinden WÜRDE. Morgen würde sie zu ihm gerannt kommen. Sich in seine Arme werfen und sich an ihn pressen und schluchzen, daß sie ihn nicht verlieren wolle und jeden Preis bezahlen...

_Kannst Du Dir da so sicher sein, Severus?_

Außerdem war das doch genau DAS, was ihr weh tat. Daß SIEes sein mußte, die das tat. Die IHM sagte, daß sie ihn trotzdem wollte. _Wußte_ sie wirklich nicht, daß er sie wollte? Daß er auf sie warten würde wie auf das Urteil einer aufgeschobenen Hinrichtung? Sie an sich reißen wollte und nie wieder loslassen?

_Hast Du ihr das etwa gesagt?_

Sie wußte das nicht. Spürte es wohl in manchen Augenblicken.

_Sie bräuchte Deine Worte. Daß Du Verantwortung für Euch übernimmst. Es aussprichst._

Daß er sie... Daß sie ihm wichtig war. Wie könnte man daran zweifeln?!

Seine Schritte waren zum Stillstand gekommen. Wieder einmal. Wieder einmal wollte er zu ihr zurück. MUßTE zu ihr zurück. Jedes Mal mußte er zu ihr zurück. IMMER. Noch war es vielleicht nicht zu spät?

Er konnte sie nicht morgen im _Fahrenden Ritter, _dann den ganzen Tag im Hogwartsexpress fahren lassen, ohne daß sie wüßte, daß er auf sie wartete. Ohne daß sie wußte, wie leid es ihm tat. Ohne daß alles in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen. Er hatte sie doch nicht endgültig verloren? In der nächsten Sekunde betrat er den Vorgarten Caryns Elternhauses.

Eine weitere Sekunde brauchte er, um sich orientieren. Dann sah er Caryn auf einer alten Schaukel sitzen, deren verwitterte Seile im Wind knarrten. Das Appariergeräusch hatte sie aufgeschreckt, und sie sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war verweint, und ihr mußte viel zu kalt sein! Wie lange saß sie jetzt schon hier in der Kälte?! Wenige Schritte später war er bei ihr, zog auf dem Weg seinen Zauberstab und dann sie zu sich hoch und sprach zuerst einen Wärmezauber über sie. Ob es daran lag, daß sie so durchgefroren war oder ob sie tatsächlich nicht vorhatte, ihm zu verzeihen: Sie lag in seinem Arm wie eine schwere Puppe, passiv und steif. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, er hatte es verdient.

„Caryn..."

Eine lange Weile hielt er sie einfach nur fest. Allmählich spürte er, wie ihre Füße sich fester auf den Boden stellten und ihr Körper weicher wurde. Endlich schlangen sich ihre Arme um ihn und ein einziges Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle, bevor sie Luft holte und ruhiger weiteratmete.

Sein _„Du hast recht",_ kam zur gleichen Zeit wie ihr _„Es tut mir so leid!"_ und nun drückten sie einander so fest wie möglich an sich und waren gleichzeitig von allem Druck befreit.

„Ich will..." setzten sie synchron an, und jetzt unterbrach er sie, um es _zuerst_ auszusprechen:

„Ich will Dich noch nicht verlieren, Caryn. Es tut mir leid, wenn es so aussah, als wäre mir unsere... Beziehung egal. – Es... sieht vielleicht so aus, als ob ich Dich alles allein tun lasse. Aber wenn... Du... es nicht tätest..."

Caryn rettete ihn wieder einmal, konnte es wohl nicht mit ansehen, daß ihm das Sprechen so schwer fiel. Sie rettete ihn einfach zu oft!

„Du bist gekommen", stellte sie fest, und es lag nur eine winzige Spur Ungläubigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich bin gekommen."

„Weil ich Dir nicht nachkommen konnte?"

Die Unsicherheit darin war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Weil Du mir nicht _zuvorkommen _konntest."

„Du meinst, ich reiße auch gleich alles an mich, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte.

„Ich meine, Du hast da ziemlich wenig Vertrauen in mich."

Ebenfalls ein Lächeln, ein reichlich gequältes allerdings, erschien in ihrem verschwollenen Gesicht.

„Das tut mir leid..."

„Mir auch, Caryn."

Ihm war bewußt, daß er viel mehr sagen müßte, aber die Stärke dafür fehlte ihm jetzt. So umarmte er sie lediglich heftiger.

**Caryn**

Caryn schob ihre Hände zwischen sich und ihn und öffnete nacheinander ruhig die Knöpfe ihrer beiden Mäntel. Severus sah von oben andächtig den Bewegungen ihrer Finger zwischen ihnen beiden zu, und er machte ihren Händen Platz, damit sie ihn unter seinem Mantel umarmen konnte, während er bei ihr dasselbe tat. Sie konnten spüren, wie die Wärme seines Wärmezaubers von ihrem Bauch aus zu ihm hinüberfloß. Sie beide zusammen das warme Zentrum einer kalten Welt. Eine lange Zeit standen sie so miteinander. Ihr Atemrhythmus hatte sich vereinheitlicht. Sie atmeten dieselbe Luft. Noch immer machte Severus keine Anstalten, sich von ihr zu lösen.

„Ich möchte, daß Du morgen kommst, auch wenn Dienstag ist. Wenn Du das auch möchtest..."

Severus' Stimme klang durch ihre beiden Körper. Sie war nicht imstande, ihre Antwort hinauszuzögern, um noch mehr Zeit zu schinden.

„Das möchte ich", antwortete sie und streichelte mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken. „Und ich möchte Dich eigentlich nicht loslassen..."

Tatsächlich schien ER mit SEINER Antwort zu warten. Dann kam sie schließlich doch:

„Ich erwarte Dich nach dem Abendessen, Caryn."

Widerstrebend entließ sie ihn, er küßte sie sittsam auf die Stirn und nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie zur Haustür zu geleiten. Sie schmunzelte über diese Geste, er wollte wohl jedes Risiko ausschließen, daß sie draußen übernachtete. Mittlerweile hatte die Wärme ihres Bettes jedoch einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz. Das Bedürfnis danach, ihre Gefühle für ihn auszusprechen, verdrängte sie aus ihrem Mund, indem sie Severus noch einmal küßte.

**Severus**

Die große Wärme, die sie für ihn ausstrahlte, hatte nichts mit seinem Wärmezauber zu tun, und eine Sekunde lang nahm er bei ihr widerstreitende Impulse wahr. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, legte diesen doch stattdessen auf seinen, nicht ahnend, daß er aus ganz ähnlichen Impulsen heraus gerade ganz genau dasselbe tun mußte.

_Wie war das noch gleich mit der Fairneß?_

Er mochte sich nicht mehr richtig auf den Kuß einlassen, lange Abschiede waren anstrengend und machten ihn letztlich nicht leichter. Prüfend musterte er sie, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

Caryn lächelte tapfer und öffnete ihre Haustür.

_Nur vierundzwanzig Stunden, mein Herz._

_Oder DEINES, Severus._

_**Die kalte Welt**_

**Caryn**

„Er sieht nicht besonders gut aus!" stellte Harriet triumphierend fest, als ihre große Schwester ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. „Was habt Ihr so lange da draußen in der Kälte gemacht? Und warum siehst Du so verheult aus?"

„Wo ist Mutter?" fragte Caryn mit heiserer Stimme, ohne sich um ihre Schwester zu kümmern.

„Die wollte nicht mehr mit essen. Ist anscheinend schon nach oben gegangen", kam zur Abwechslung von Grace.

„Ihr habt Euch gestritten!" überlegte Harriet. „Und TROTZDEM geküßt. Nicht nur einmal. – Wie ist es, einen häßlichen Mann zu küssen?"

„Küß Du erst mal _irgendeinen_ Mann, dann sprechen wir uns wieder!" giftete Caryn. „Du bist ein _Kind_. Du hast keine Ahnung, was einen attraktiven Mann ausmacht!"

„Guck mal, wie wütend sie wird, Grace! Endlich kann man die mal wieder ärgern!"

„Tja, damit wirst Du jetzt leider aufhören müssen, ich gehe nämlich ins Bett. Morgen früh fahre ich zur Schule zurück. Gute Nacht, Mädels, wir sehen uns im Sommer."

Caryn wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du wirst ihn heiraten, nicht wahr? So wie Michael Rose geheiratet hat. Dann wirst Du auch ganz wegbleiben, nicht?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu Grace um, die mit mutloser Stimme gesprochen hatte.

„Ist Euch das denn nicht egal?"

„Mir nicht", sagte diese leise, was ihr einen entgeisterten Blick ihrer Zwillingsschwester einbrachte. Caryn nahm das zur Kenntnis und wunderte sich noch mehr. Bisher waren ihr die beiden Mädchen immer als untrennbare Einheit erschienen. Kurz prüfte sie den Impuls, Grace in die Arme zu nehmen, verwarf das jedoch im Hinblick darauf, daß sie morgen weg sein würde, während Grace mit Harriet das nächste halbe Jahr würde auskommen müssen. Außerdem mochte sie Severus' Geruch nicht teilen.

„Soll ich Euch eine Eule schicken?" fragte sie Grace stattdessen.

Diese nickte stumm und ließ sich auf's Sofa neben Harriet fallen.

„Macht's gut!" schloß Caryn und ging nach oben, um sich fertig zu machen.

Seltsam unwirklich kam ihr der Streit mit Severus vor, zu plastisch waren auf einmal die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage mit ihm auf ihrer Insel. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, daß er dort war, daß er wiederkommen würde, wenn er weggegangen war, daß sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, daß er immer wieder aus freien Stücken zu ihr zurückkam. Die Trauer darüber, daß ihr Zusammenleben zu ende war, wollte sie jetzt nicht fühlen, der Abend war anstrengend genug gewesen! Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Bettdecke und ließ sich von der wohligen warmen Wärme umfangen, die sie ganz automatisch in den nächsten Tag hinübergleiten lassen würde, an dem sie ihn wiedersehen würde.

_Nur vierundzwanzig Stunden_.

Alles zwischen ihnen war wieder in Ordnung. Vielmehr war sie auf eine beängstigende Weise so SICHER wie noch nie, daß sie zusammengehörten. Im Nachhinein war ihr Streit beinahe so etwas wie die Besiegelung der Tatsache, daß sie jetzt nichts mehr trennen konnte, selbst Ehrlichkeit nicht, selbst Caryns unbequeme Seiten nicht, nicht einmal ihre Weigerung, nach seinen Regeln zu spielen. Sie hatte eine an und für sich unhaltbare Forderung gestellt, und er hatte sie gewinnen lassen. Er hatte ihr gegeben, was sie gefordert hatte. _Nicht zum ersten Mal._ Diesmal jedoch war es anders gewesen. Diesmal fehlte der schale Nachgeschmack, der sie sonst unbarmherzig daran erinnerte, daß es lediglich ihr Zwang gewesen war, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihr etwas von sich zu geben. Wie vor Weihnachten, wo er sie seinerseits nicht gefragt hätte, ob sie mit ihm kommen wolle. Wie er es immer gehandhabt hatte. Heute, als Caryn der erste Schritt unmöglich gewesen war, hatte ER ihn getan. Und hatte das offen zugegeben. Sich entschuldigt. UND ihr die Gewißheit geschenkt, daß er sie morgen sehen wollte. _Und noch viel mehr._

Von sich aus. Ohne diesen Willen mit ihrem zu entschuldigen. Ohne es auf den Druck zu schieben, den sie ausgeübt hatte. Was sie ja auch heute getan hatte. Und doch war der Schritt, zu ihr zurückzukommen, freiwillig gewesen. Ganz genauso wie in den anstrengenden Situationen in den Ferien. Ebenso zuverlässig wie dort war er zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

Und heute hatte er sich dazu bekannt, daß er sie – _noch – _nicht verlieren wolle. Heute HATTE er die Verantwortung für den Fortbestand ihrer Beziehung übernommen. _Den VORLÄUFIGEN Fortbestand. _Aber DAS zum ersten Mal!

„Ich will Dich noch nicht verlieren", hatte er ihr gesagt. WIRKLICH AUSGESPROCHEN! Und er hatte sich angehört, als ob das _Noch _keine Bedeutung hätte. Als ob…Was hatte er in ihr Haar gemurmelt? Bitter und voller … SCHMERZ?

„Und wenn ich Dich dann sehe, bin ich alt und Du an der Seite Deines Mannes…"

_IHR Mann?! _

Welch ein furchtbarer Gedanke! Caryn schauderte und wickelte ihre Bettdecke noch enger um sich. Hatte Severus sich das vorgestellt? Wie sie vielleicht ihren Sohn aus Hogwarts abholte? Und sich ihre verzweifelt sehnsüchtigen Blicke treffen würden…? _Oh Gott. _So schrecklich weh diese Vorstellung tat, so überaus verstörend romantisch war sie auch… Denn er würde sie wider seinen wahren Willen verstoßen haben. In Wahrheit wollte er, daß sie bei IHM blieb. In Wahrheit war es ihm unerträglich, daß sie nicht an SEINER Seite bleiben würde.

_Was ist denn das, wenn nicht LIEBE?_

Er liebte sie doch. Eindeutig. War lediglich der Überzeugung, daß sie keine Zukunft haben KÖNNTEN. Unabhängig davon, was er WOLLTE. DAS hatte er ihr heute explizit gezeigt. Gesagt. Bewiesen.

Er hatte ihr verziehen, daß sie ihn angegriffen hatte. Er hatte ihr ganz viele eindeutige Aussagen geschenkt, er hatte sich entschuldigt, _Fehler_ eingeräumt. Er hatte akzeptiert, nein, _er hatte gewünscht, _daß sie zu ihm kam, auch wenn der Dienstag nicht zu ihren Tagen gehörte....

Ärgerlich versuchte sie dem Drang zu widerstehen, schon wieder darüber nachzugrübeln, ob das jetzt für alle Dienstage galt. Warum mußte sie ständig mehr und mehr und mehr wollen?

Caryn drehte sich auf die Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die Wärme um sich herum. Es war wirklich Zeit zu schlafen. Severus liebte sie, nur darauf kam es an!

**Severus Montag, 1.3**

Hogwarts dunkle Kerkergänge fühlten sich seltsam an nach all der Helligkeit und frischen Luft auf ihrer Insel. _Ihre Insel, _das war sie in seinen Gedanken geworden, so unbehaglich ihm auch war in Anbetracht des nächsten Sommers. Dabei war es ganz einfach, wie ihm dann einfiel: _Ohne_ Cary_n_ würde er nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Also nie mehr, obwohl ein Teil von ihm ruhig geworden war nach diesen Tagen. Nach ihrem Streit heute.

_Diese Insel ist auch ihre geworden, und das gilt auch für Caryns Gefühl._

Sie liebte ihn, und sie liebte das Leben mit ihm auf dieser Insel. Das machte ihm leichter in Erwägung zu ziehen, daß das, was sie ihm immerzu sagte, wahr bleiben würde.

_Soll sie durch die Insel an Dich gekettet sein?_

Doch dieser Gedanke kam selbst ihm_, _gelinde gesagt, lächerlich vor. Es war sinnlos, den Ort von ihrem Miteinander zu trennen. Es war sinnlos, sie beide aus diesem Miteinander zu trennen. Himmel, das ging jetzt eindeutig zu weit. Selbst wenn Caryn sich tatsächlich nicht von ihm trennen wollte – und nach der gemeinsamen Ferienwoche, nach dem heutigen Streit und ihrer Versöhnung fühlte es sich irgendwie nicht mehr absurd an, das … zu GLAUBEN – änderte das nichts an der Notwendigkeit, daß ER es dennoch tun mußte. Sein Leben würde nicht SO bleiben, daß eine Frau darin Platz hätte.

_Du darfst keine Frau haben._

Er hatte diesen Gedanken erwartet. Er KANNTE ihn. Hatte ihn immer geglaubt. Heute war da ein anderes, nach vorsichtiger Ankündigung immer präsenter werdendes Gefühl: Oder eher ein Zweifel. Ein mittlerweile schon sehr nachdrücklicher und nicht mehr so leicht beiseite zu schiebender Zweifel, ob diese Überzeugung richtig war. Warum sollte er jetzt sein Lebensglück einer Person opfern, die vielleicht erst in Jahrzehnten ihren Tribut von ihm fordern würde? Warum sollte er nicht zumindest so lange zustimmen, eine Beziehung mit Caryn zu führen, Bis ER kam?

_Weil das unverantwortlich ist! Weil Du sie bindest! Weil sie ihre Zeit mit Dir verschwendet, die sie bräuchte, um um Dich zu trauern und sich schließlich einem besseren Mann zuzuwenden. Weil Du ihr nicht die Kinder schenken kannst, nach denen sie sich heute bereits sehnt. _

Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er schon geraume Zeit vor seiner Bürotür stand und die Maserung des Holzes anstarrte. Mit einem kontrollierten Luftstrom entließ er die Anspannung, mit der seine Vernunft diesen _gefühlsduseligen_ Zustand, in dem er sich davor befunden hatte – _Illusionen! Unverantwortlichkeiten! _– erdrosselt hatte. Erstickt dieses verlockende Gefühl, einen Schritt weiter zu sein, etwas geschafft zu haben. Einen Schritt weiter am Carynglück…

_Caryn. _Es war alles gut zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten eine trotz allem – oder gerade deswegen – wunderschönen Aufenthalt auf der Insel seiner Kindheit verlebt. _Zusammen_ gelebt. Zusammengelebt. So daß er jetzt in jeder Minute _wußte_, daß sie _nicht _da war. Er wollte sie. Er WOLLTE Caryn. Immer, aber wenigstens JETZT. Er wollte sie _JETZT_ ganz, und selbst wenn sie nach ihrer Prüfung für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, so wollte er jetzt noch nicht darüber nachdenken.

Noch immer stand er vor seiner Bürotür und dachte an sie. Dachte plötzlich, wie unpassend es war, daß Caryn und er ein gemeinsames Haus hatten mit einem gemeinsamen Bett und gemeinsamen Versiegelungszaubern, während sie hier in Hogwarts darauf angewiesen war, daß er ihr die Tür öffnete. Sollte er ihr die zuständigen Zauber zeigen?

_Sie darf nicht glauben, daß sie Deine Frau werden kann! Sie muß wissen, daß Ihr Euch – und sei es in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen – im Sommer trennen müßt. Dafür bist DU zuständig. DU trägst die Verantwortung dafür, daß sie keinen Schaden nimmt._

Dabei war sie so glücklich gewesen, daß er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sich in einer gewissen Weise ausdrücklich dazu zu bekennen, daß er sie auch wollte. SEHR wollte. Caryns Glück wollte. Wie glücklich wäre sie, wenn er ihr seine Schutzzauber anvertraute? Wie würde sich das anfühlen, sie freudestrahlend in seine Arme laufen zu sehen? Weil er das VON SICH AUS getan hätte. Er würde die Situation nachholen, um die er sie beide vor Weihnachten gebracht hatte durch…

_Deine Feigheit!_

Der Mut zu solchen Aktionen – wie auch diese wunderbaren gemeinsamen Ferien – war das, was verlangt war in einer Liebesbeziehung.

_Ich führe eine Liebesbeziehung, _dachte er bewußt, und trat innerlich einen Schritt zurück, weil das aus seinem Munde – selbst wenn es nur seine INNERE Stimme war, die das sagte – schon mehr als absonderlich klang.

_Du BIST ein sentimentaler Idiot, Severus! _

Dennoch wäre es sinnlos, es abstreiten zu wollen. Sinnlos, unhaltbar – und verletzend für Caryn. Sie führten schon lange eine Liebesbeziehung. Und auch wenn diese – was er ja nicht in Frage stellte – nicht von Dauer sein durfte, so hatte er doch die Verpflichtung Caryn gegenüber, ihr das zu geben, was er ihr geben KONNTE. Daß er es ernst mit ihr meinte. Daß sie ihm wichtig war.

_Was gibt es außer ihr Wichtiges in Deinem Leben?!_

Das Wissen seiner Schutzzauber – das Vertrauen in sie, welches er damit ausdrückte, die Ausschließlichkeit, daß sie allein seine Räume betreten durfte – würde ihr immens viel bedeuten. Er würde sie damit _wirklich_ glücklich machen. Das einzige, was er tun müßte, würde sein, sie nochmals auf die REALITÄT hinzuweisen. Das würde er tun.

_**Mutterliebe**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 2.3**

„Caryn?!"

Überrascht verharrte Caryn in der Bewegung und sah die Treppe hinauf, die ihre Mutter im Morgenmantel herunterkam.

„Ich muß los zum Bus", sagte sie vage, ohne Idee, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Melanie hatte sie erreicht und musterte sie mit unverhohlenem Mißtrauen.

„Wer _ist_ Severus?" fragte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie wollte es wissen. Suchte die Antwort auf die Ungeheuerlichkeit, daß sie diesen Mann nicht herumgekriegt hatte. Caryn hatte ihre Mutter ihr gegenüber lange nicht mehr so präsent erlebt, und sie zog die Lippen zwischen die Zähne, um ihre Wut auf diese Frau unter Kontrolle zu halten, die ihre gleichgültige Lethargie in den Griff bekam, bloß weil sie das zwanghafte Verlangen verspürte, ihrer eigenen Tochter den Mann auszuspannen. Was ihr nicht gelingen würde, dachte Caryn grimmig. Weil Severus sie, Caryn, wollte. So sehr, daß er ihr das gestern beweisen hatte. Das stärkte sie gegenüber Melanie, und sie hatte Lust provokativ zu antworten:

„Er ist ein Zauberer. Siebenunddreißig, bevor Du fragst. Und der Mann, den ich heiraten werde."

Unwillkürlich war sie erfüllt von der Erinnerung an Severus' gestriges anerkennendes Schmunzeln: _„Ich bin beeindruckt von Ihren Qualitäten meines Hauses, Miss Willson!"_ – Unsinn, selbstverständlich würde er in dieser speziellen Frage _nicht_ schmunzeln. Sondern sich aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. So wie neulich von ihrem Tagtraum ihrer gemeinsamen Kinder…

Melanie hielt nachdenklich den Blick auf sie gerichtet. Sprach wie in Gedanken, vielleicht war ihr gar nicht bewußt, daß ihre Tochter sie hörte. Die nicht anders konnte als zuhören, weil von ihrem Liebsten die Rede war.

„Er ist nicht gutaussehend, das nicht. Aber er hat eine mächtige männliche Ausstrahlung. Äußerst reserviert und autoritär. Offenbar sind ihm Frauen egal. Aber ausgerechnet _Dich _sollte er wollen....? Warum sollte er das tun? Was solltest ausgerechnet DU einem Mann wie IHM geben können?"

Völlig perplex war Caryn, plötzlich bis ins Innerste getroffen. Das war die Frage, oder? Die EWIGE Frage, die keine WAR und die aus den frühesten Zuständen ihres Ichs kam. Wieso sollte jemand gerade SIE lieben? Was sollte gerade SIE haben, was ein Mann wollte? Wie konnte gerade SIE, Caryn Willson, so vermessen sein, davon auszugehen, die richtige, die BESTE Frau für jemanden zu sein? Die beste Frau für _IHN_ zu sein!

_Ruhig, Mädchen. Denk nach! SIE ist es, die das sagt. IHR darfst Du nicht glauben. Sie hat keine Macht über Dich._

Sie mußte sich konzentrieren. Atmen.

_Er ist gestern zu Dir zurückgekommen. Er hat Dich mit auf die Insel genommen. _

Sie atmete ein und aus und wieder ein.

_Er hat MICH ALLEIN geküßt. ER LIEBT MICH!_

„Er nutzt Dich aus", war die Schlußfolgerung der Frau, die sie zur Welt gebracht hatte. „Er will nur Deinen jungen Körper. Sonst hast Du nichts für ihn. Es muß ein Grund sein, der mit dir an sich nichts zu tun hat!"

Solch explizite Kränkungen seitens dieser ebenso selbstherrlichen wie selbstzerstörerischen Frau, die jetzt gedankenvoll den Kopf wiegte, war Caryn ihr ganzes Leben lang gewohnt gewesen. Die Botschaft, daß Melanie sie für eine häßliche, wertlose Person hielt, war ihr vertraut, und eigentlich hatte sie mit den Jahren in Hogwarts doch gelernt, sie an sich abprallen zu lassen. Und was ihren Wert für Severus anging, so war sie gestern Abend noch davon überzeugt gewesen. Es bestand wirklich kein Anlaß, etwas, dessen sie sich gestern noch sicher gewesen war, heute in Frage zu stellen. Es war schlicht überflüssig und dumm, sich jetzt von dieser eifersüchtigen Person aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

_Du schaffst es nicht, mich zu treffen, Mama!_

Bewußt rief sie sich das Melanies Gesicht vor Augen, nachdem Severus sie hatte abblitzen lassen. Außer sich war die Frau gewesen. Am Boden zerstört. Sollte eine so kranke Persönlichkeit – und sei sie hundert Mal ihre Mutter – die Macht haben, daß Caryn sich schlecht fühlte?!

„Ich liebe ihn, Mama. Und er will keine andere Frau!"

Eine bessere Antwort wäre gewesen: _Und er erwidert meine Liebe ganz genauso!_ Aber diese Gewißheit war noch keine, und Caryn brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. Doch ihre Worte waren WAHR, und sie fühlte sich GUT dabei, sie auszusprechen!

„Das glaube ich nicht. Das wäre wirklich nicht nachvollziehbar..."

Melanie wog weiterhin ihren hübschen Kopf. Nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und wickelte sie graziös um den Finger. _Sieht sie eigentlich nicht, wie sie jedes Klischee bedient, das sich über männerjagende Vamps finden läßt?! Nur daß sie einfach nur schwach dabei ist?_ _Schwach und erbärmlich und sich selbst reduzierend auf ihre Wirkung auf Männer. Und in Wahrheit nur sich selbst demütigend…_

(…) „Ich kann ja verstehen, daß Du Dir nicht zutraust, einen netten, hübschen, jungen Mann zu ergattern. Aber muß es denn unbedingt _dieser _sein?" ging ihre Mutter plötzlich dazu über, Verständnis zu heucheln, und jetzt kam es Caryn dermaßen plump und übertrieben vor, daß es jede Wirkung bei ihr verfehlte. Gegen diese Art von Hieben konnte sie wirklich immun sein! „Er ist doch sowieso viel zu alt für Dich, Mädchen!"

Auf einmal war da die Erinnerung an Severus' Ankunft, als er denselben Einwand seitens ihrer Schwestern gehört hatte.

„Das findet Severus glücklicherweise nicht", gab Caryn ebenso von oben herab zur Antwort und verschwand, bevor ihre Mutter etwas entgegnen konnte.

_**Heimkehr aus unterschiedlichen Flitterwochen**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 2.3**

Bewußt schüttelte sie das unangenehme Gespräch mit Melanie ab. Das fiel ihr nicht wirklich schwer, denn diesmal war ihr, als ob sie nach Hause führe, und sie genoß sogar den einsamen Weg zur Haltestelle des _Fahrenden Ritters._ In einigen Stunden würde sie wieder bei Severus sein.

„Lucas, wie ist es gelaufen?!" rief Caryn Lucas winkend zu über das Gewühl des Bahnsteigs hinweg. Sie bahnte sich den Weg durch die aufgeregte Menge, bis sie vor ihm stand und ihn anlachte.

„Wie kannst Du so verteufelt gute Laune haben, meine Güte? Die Ferien sind zu ende. Wir fahren zurück!" Der große Junge sah resigniert auf sie herab. „Und nicht jeder hat sein Glück in der _Schule _wohnen!"

„Ist Lauren nicht mitgekommen?" erkundigte sich Caryn besorgt statt einer Antwort, indem sie sich vergeblich nach seiner schönen Freundin umschaute. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung?"

„Abschiede sind Scheiße. Ich fand sie in unserem Bett besser aufgehoben. War schlimm genug, daß ich raus mußte!"

„Aber es ist alles gut gegangen? Ihr seid noch..."

„Ja, wir sind noch zusammen!" Caryn wurde eine Hand mit einem schmalen silbernen Ring vor die Nase gehalten. Sie strahlte mit ihm gemeinsam.

„Oh, schön! – Und wie hat sie nun reagiert? Wieso erzählst Du denn nichts?"

„Weil es mir ein bißchen... also, ich bin nicht so gut drauf heute..."

„Ist nicht kommendes Wochenende schon Hogsmeade?"

„Bis dahin sind es einige Tage..." knurrte Lucas.

Caryn ergriff mitfühlend seinen Arm und nahm ihn mit zum Zug.

„Ihr Armen! – Aber in einem halben Jahr habt Ihr Euch für immer. Und was dann mit UNSist, das steht in den Sternen..."

Sie kletterten in den Waggon und hievten ihre Koffer hinterher.

„Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt!" flüsterte Lucas so laut er verantworten konnte. „Hat er Dich nicht abgeholt und in sein Haus mitgenommen?"

„Doch. Und es war wirklich superschön!" Den schwärmerischen Klang ihrer Stimme hatte sie gar nicht beabsichtigt. „Du sitzt bei Deinen Kumpels, oder?"

Lucas zog sie samt Gepäck in ein leeres Abteil, schloß die Tür hinter ihnen und stellte sie in strengem Ton zur Rede, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Glaubst Du allen ernstes, daß _Snape-" _Er hatte seine Stimme auf ein Minimum gesenkt und machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Wir reden von _Professor Severus Snape, _sind wir uns da einig? – Also glaubst Du, daß dieser Mann mit einer Frau in die Ferien fahren würde, die er nicht heiraten wollte?!"

„_Professor Snape, _Lucas, wird ÜBERHAUPT niemanden heiraten", gab Caryn leise zur Antwort. „Diese Möglichkeit EXISTIERT nicht."

„Die Möglichkeit, daß _Professor Snape _in die Ferien fährt – und dazu noch mit einer Frau – existiert aber ebenso wenig!"

Caryn sah ihn nachdenklich an. Lucas nahm ihr den Mantel ab und drückte sie auf einen Fensterplatz, er selbst ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Das war richtig. Ihr Severus hatte bereits so viele Dinge getan, gesagt, gelernt, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Andererseits… Wie sagte er immer? _Hier geht es um REALITÄTEN, Caryn! _Angesichts Lord Voldemorts half keine Hoffnung. Nicht einmal die völlig neue Gewißheit, die sich heute – so weit weg von ihm – erst einmal ein wenig weniger wie eine anfühlte, aber die desungeachtet GALT: _Er liebt mich…_ ?

„Laß ihn sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, Caryn. Du hast ihm so viele Revolutionen abgerungen, da fällt es mir wirklich schwer zu glauben, daß es für Dich eine Hürde darstellen würde, ihn zu heiraten!"

„Nun hör aber mal auf, mir alles schön zu reden!" werte Caryn ab. „Warum bist Du nicht bei Deinen Freunden?"

„Weil ich erst mal bei DIR sitzen möchte."

Darüber freute sie sich mehr, als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Es gab für sie ein Leben außerhalb von _Severus_, und diese Erkenntnis beruhigte sie ungemein, so sehr sie ihn auch gleichzeitig vermißte.

„Erzähl jetzt endlich von Eurem Jahrestag!" forderte sie ihren Freund auf. „Hast Du aus heiterem Himmel gezaubert? Oder sie erst aufgeklärt? Nun sag schon!"

Lucas schmunzelte ein wenig verkniffen, als sei er unsicher, ob er für diese Aufgabe ein A verdient habe.

„Ich habe ihr beim Essen gesagt, daß ich ihr etwas Wichtiges mitteilen muß..."

„Okay, die förmliche Variante." Caryn ließ ihr Grinsen einen diabolischen Ausdruck annehmen. „Ich hätte es ja aufregender gefunden, wenn Du schlicht den _Deshabillus_ angewendet hättest!"

Lucas war offenbar mittlerweile so abgehärtet, daß er ihr nicht mehr den Gefallen tat, rot zu werden.

„Es sind nicht alle so sexbesessen wie Du und Dein..." Draußen zog eine Gruppe jüngerer Schüler vorbei, die so daß er vorsichtshalber den Namen verschluckte. Caryn grinste jetzt pur. Spätestens nach diesen wundervollen Ferien wäre es ihr sehr schwergefallen, diese Tatsache als verwerflich zu hinterfragen.

„Schon in Ordnung, also _Du _hast angekündigt, daß Du ihr etwas _mitteilen _wollest. Und dann?"

„Naja... Dann habe ich per _Accio _die Ringe kommen lassen..."

„Oh, _doch _nicht förmlich. Wie _schön! _Total cool sogar! – Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie war natürlich sprachlos. Aber Du hattest recht. Im Grunde war sie schon auf irgendetwas gefaßt gewesen. Sie hat es mir zumindest wirklich geglaubt."

Caryn lächelte nur. Lucas traute sich jetzt auch, seine Enthüllung als gelungen zu empfinden.

„Ja, ich habe mir da wohl wirklich zu viele Sorgen gemacht..."

„Und? Wie fühlt sie sich als Muggel?"

„Sie findet das wohl ganz schön... _cool. _Mit einem Zauberer zusammenzusein."

Zufrieden und entspannt lehnte Caryn sich zurück.

„Euer Happy End!"

"Würde man da nicht _zusammenleben bis an unser Ende_?"

Auch Lucas ließ sich auf seinem Platz zurückfallen, er jedoch eher traurig.

„Denk an Hogsmeade..." erinnerte ihn Caryn.

„Und Du siehst _ihn_ morgen?"

„Heute Abend."

„Aha: Schon wieder eine _Ausnahme!" _

Sein Interesse war sofort gesteigert.

„Bitter erkämpft gestern Abend!"

Es schien ihn ehrlich zu interessieren. Und es tat gut, einem Außenstehenden über ihre Auseinandersetzung zu berichten.

„Ja, ich finde, Du hast recht", urteilte Lucas. „Obwohl sein Verhalten für _seine_ Verhältnisse nicht besonders extrem war. Ich meine: Eigentlich war er doch regelrecht _liebevoll. _Wo ich mich jedesmal frage, ob wir wirklich vom selben Menschen reden, wenn Du mir von ihm erzählst."

„Du meinst, ich war zu... fordernd?"

„Quatsch! Das kann er ab. Sonst richtest Du Dich doch auch in allem nach ihm. Und Du hast doch gesehen: Er hat sich darauf eingelassen!"

„Ja, das ist das Unglaubliche… So widerwärtig und unbequem ich bin: Er hat mich immer noch nicht zum Teufel gejagt."

„Ist doch ganz klar: Er will Dich!" Sein Blick lag abschätzend auf Caryn, so als wolle er diese seine Theorie an ihrer Person überprüfen. Sein Blick war allerdings keineswegs skeptisch, wie Melanies es gewesen war, sondern… _stolz_. Ihr Freund war stolz auf sie. Darauf, daß Sie es war, die von Severus Snape geliebt wurde. Seltsamerweise schoß Caryn _hierbei_ das Blut in die Wangen. Lucas betrachtete sie unentwegt, schien mit seinen Gedanken jedoch gleichzeitig woanders zu sein.

„Und Du ihn. – Es ist schon faszinierend, wie Ihr Euch anzieht... – Ich meine... Wir reden von _Snape!"_

Caryn blinzelte. Gab dann dem Strahlen nach, das sich in ihr gebildet hatte. Ja, das war in der Tat faszinierend.

**Caryn Dienstag, 2.3 **

Waren sie erst gestern zusammen aufgewacht, hatten miteinander geduscht, zähnegeputzt, gefrühstückt, geschlafen, auf der Fähre gestanden, mit ihrer Mutter Kaffee getrunken, gestritten? In ihrem Haus auf einer Insel, die schon heute in einer anderen Welt zu sein schien, die so weit entfernt war, daß man Sorge haben mußte, den Weg nicht mehr zu finden? Seltsamerweise war dieses Gefühl den Tag über mit jeder Schienenmeile Richtung Hogwarts stärker geworden, obwohl sie sich doch an den Ort bewegte, an den er schon zurückgekehrt _war. _Doch durfte sie davon ausgehen, daß die Schritte, die sie gemeinsam an jenem entfernten Ort bewältigt hatten, Severus' Verlegung in ihre vertraute Umgebung standgehalten hatten? Wie würde es sein, ihn gleich unerreichbar am Lehrertisch sitzen zu sehen, ihm nur einen einzigen, zensierten Blick zuwerfen zu können, später dann an seiner Tür zu klopfen und zu warten, bis er ihr öffnen würde?

Sie war froh, daß sie Lucas bei sich hatte, als sie die Große Halle betrat, so daß sie ihre Augen zumindest vorerst von Severus abhalten konnte. Es hätte bloß wehgetan, wenn er ihr NICHT gleich nach Betreten der Halle seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Was er ja nie tat.

Ein unwissender Beobachter – Dumbledore beispielsweise, der hinter ihr gerade die Halle betreten hatte und von Percy Wealsley in Beschlag belegt wurde – würde hier bei den Mahlzeiten NICHTS zwischen ihnen wahrnehmen. Snape und Willson arbeiteten vielleicht zusammen, sie führten ironische, zum Teil unverständliche Dialoge in den Unterrichtsstunden – aber Caryn war offiziell mit Lucas zusammen – wie auch in diesem Moment, als der Schulleiter ihnen beiden herzlich zuwinkte – und _Professor Snape_ würde niemals jemanden mögen, geschweige denn, _lieben_. Erst recht keine Schülerin…

Ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm noch länger zu zügeln, hatte sie keine Kraft. Als Lucas ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um sich vorerst von ihr zu verabschieden und sich seinen Kumpels zuzuwenden, gab Caryn sich nach. Severus, an seinem üblichen Platz, nahm keine Notiz von ihr. Angespannt wirkte er, hatte seine beiden Hände auf seinen Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. War er erschöpft? Traurig? AUCH traurig? _Er liebt mich, _probierte sie in dieser Umgebung. Prompt öffnete er die Augen, und ihr Strahlen war bei ihm, bevor sie auch nur hätte _denken_ können, daß sie sich hätte zensieren müssen. Umso überraschter war sie, als Severus sie offen und richtig lange ansah. Ohne wider zu lächeln, das tat er ja nie, wenn sie sich unter Menschen begegneten, aber er schien nicht entfernt, nicht reserviert. Im Gegenteil, sein Blick wirkte viel unmittelbarer, keinesfalls so, als hätte er vor, einen Rückschritt zu machen. Beruhigt ließ sie sich neben Lucas am Ravenclawtisch nieder und war ganz zufrieden, daß dieser sich jetzt von seinen Kumpels hatte vereinnahmen lassen. Sie hatte Severus schließlich so lange nicht gesehen!

**Severus**

Ärgerlich drückte er die unangenehmen Assoziationen weg, die ihn beschlichen, als Caryn mit _ihrem_ Boots am Arm die Große Halle betrat. _Genauso wird es sein in zwanzig Jahren… _Geradezu besitzergreifend hatte der Junge seinen Arm um sie gelegt, so als könne sie nicht allein den Weg durch das Schülergewühl finden. Sie war dem Jungen zugewandt, und sie sagte anscheinend gerade etwas, ließ dessen Gesicht dann nicht aus den Augen, während dieser antwortete. _Sie REDEN miteinander, Severus. Das pflegen Freunde zu tun. Und in zwanzig Jahren wird es nicht ER sein, der mit ihr spricht. _Caryn und ihr Freund hatten sich die ganzen Ferien nicht gesehen und sich offenbar viel zu erzählen. _WAS erzählt sie ihm? _Genervt von sich selbst schloß Snape die Augen und lockerte mit beiden Händen seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln.

Das hatte SIE getan, als er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Erschöpft von Gefühlen, denen er sich lange Jahre entzogen hatte. Caryn hatte ihn mit ihren Händen gestärkt. SIE war DAS gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. Gleich würde er es wieder haben können. Zu ihm kommen würde sie, sich durch nichts in der Welt davon abbringen lassen, auch nicht durch diesen jugendlichen Ravenclaw.

Da fühlte er sie. Sehnsucht, Wärme, ein Hauch Besorgnis. Er zögerte nicht länger, seine Augen zu öffnen. Fiel im nächsten Moment in Caryns wehmütiges Lächeln, ein _strahlend _wehmütiges Lächeln,so daß er eigentlich den Blick sofort hätte beenden müssen, weil das viel zu offensichtlich war. Doch etwas Caryn bezüglich zu beenden, erforderte eine Selbstdisziplin, über die er am heutigen Abend nicht mehr verfügte. Die Ferien waren anstrengend gewesen. Solange er ansonsten normal funktionierte, bestand kein Grund zur Sorge. Befriedigt erlebte er, wie geläufig ihm nach wie vor war, an diesem öffentlichen Ort jenen warmen, wuchernden, sich verbreitenden Impulsen, die sich ihren Ausdruck in Augen und Mund zu bahnen pflegten, umzuleiten, um sie der Welt nicht zu zeigen. Durfte ein _Professor Snape_ eine Frau anlächeln? Statt das zu tun, zog er nur seine Augenbraue hoch, was Caryns Lächeln für eine Sekunde noch intensiver werden ließ, bevor sie sich neben Boots setzte, der allerdings ins Gespräch mit seinen Kumpanen vertieft war. Dementsprechend hatten Caryn und er wohl die Zugfahrt miteinander verbracht und ihr Bedürfnis nach Gemeinschaft erst einmal befriedigt...

„Severus, ich habe Dich gestern beim Abendessen vermißt! Warst anscheinend später zurück, als Du geplant hattest?" wurde er von seinem Direktor aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, welcher sich, die Hand in üblicher Manier kurz auf Snapes Unterarm legend, zu ihm setzte. Sein Reflex, das Zusammenzucken innerlich ablaufen zu lassen, funktionierte einwandfrei. Offenbar hatten ihm die un-snapischen Ferien nicht geschadet. „Hattest Du erfolgreiche Ferien?" Das war es gewesen, was sein Direktor ihn hatte fragen wollen, hatte nichts mit zu wenig geschützten Gedanken zu tun. Albus lächelte. „Es war ungewohnt, Dich nicht hier zu haben!"

Etikettengemäß gab Severus sein Schnauben von sich. Danach erwartete Albus lediglich ein knappes Nicken, Snapes übliches kommunikationsbeendendes Nicken. Sein von seinem langen, so lange Severus zurückdenken konnte, _weißem_ Haar umwehter Kopf war leicht geneigt, seine Brille am unteren Ende seines Nasenrückens, seine Augen hell und zu gleicher Zeit wachsam und sanft. _Voll ehrlichen Interesses_. Ja, wirklich. Es war ein Wunder, daß dieser alte Zauberer sich sein Interesse an Severus von seinem abweisenden Verhalten noch immer nicht hatte austreiben lassen. Was vergab er sich, wenn er eine ehrliche Frage beantworten würde? _Eine unverfängliche Frage._

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, das Haus doch noch nicht zu verkaufen", gab Severus zurück. Dumbledore war nicht anzumerken, daß er das Kommunikationsverhalten seines Kollegen als überraschend empfand. Er nickte lediglich andeutungsweise. „Es war angenehm dort", redete Severus weiter. Seine automatische innere Frage _Warum tust Du das?_ wurde ebenso innerlich beantwortet: _Was spricht gegen etwas mehr Offenheit?_ „Eine Abwechslung von den Kerkern. Eine wahrhafte Erholung. Es erschiene mir als Verschwendung, diesen Ort aufzugeben."

Albus hob lediglich in spontaner Anerkennung eine Augenbraue. Wenn er mehr als ein wenig überrascht war, so äußerte er dies nicht. Wenn er es wollte, konnte er durchaus Taktgefühl an den Tag legen. Dennoch wandte Severus sich ab. Hatte er zu viel gesagt? Nötig gewesen war dieser Einblick in sein Privatleben eindeutig nicht. Andererseits: Was hatte er schon preisgegeben?

„Sieh an!" erwiderte der Alte jetzt freundlich, auch wenn er dabei nur Snapes Profil dargeboten bekam. „Das freut mich aber! Das ist gut für Dich, Severus, ein Leben außerhalb Deiner Arbeit und Deiner Wohnung hier zu haben. Ich freue mich wirklich für Dich!" Er nickte nachdrücklich. „Gerade daß es sich dabei um einen Ort Deiner Kindheit handelt..."

„Es ist ein HAUS, Albus", log er automatisch. Der Mann neben ihm gab einen höflichen Laut der Zustimmung von sich. Konnte sich dann augenscheinlich nicht verkneifen, Severus doch noch ein bißchen zu ärgern.

„Jedenfalls sehe ich mich hocherfreut, Dich bei so guter Laune zu erleben!"

Das Schnauben daraufhin war unzensiert.

„Mir geht es gut", schnappte Snape und spürte, wie Caryn sich in diesem Moment kurz zu ihm umdrehte.

**Caryn **

Rennend bog sie in den Kerkergang ein und fand sich in seinen Armen wieder, bevor sie die Tür hatte sich öffnen sehen. Severus umklammerte sie so fest, daß sie es für verantwortbar hielt, weiterhin anzunehmen, daß auch er vermißt hatte. Sie bei sich haben wollte. Daß er sie liebte. Sie entschied das jetzt. Sein Verhalten widerlegte diese Annahme nicht. _Du kannst Dich nicht geliebt fühlen und es gleichzeitig hinterfragen. _Diese Worte waren unverbindlich gewesen. Aber auch sie hatten ihre Frage nicht mit _nein _beantwortet. Hatten sie offen gelassen. Die Antwort WUßTE sie nicht. Und er würde sie ihr nie geben. Sie würde nie darauf VERTAUEN dürfen, daß er sie liebte. Vielmehr würde er sich früher oder später sogar so VERHALTEN, als ob er sie NICHT liebte. _Nicht gern._ Aber er würde sich den REALITÄTEN fügen. In diesen Realitäten hatte LIEBE keinen Platz. _Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich es tue oder nicht. _

Aber er tat es. Hielt sie eng an sich gepreßt. Wiegte sie. Wer sie jetzt hier miteinander sehen könnte, würde denken: Die beiden lieben sich, sie sind froh, daß sie sich endlich wiederhaben! Sie verkrampfte ihren Bauch, um das Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken.

_Sag mir, was Du fühlst, Severus..._

Diesmal funktionierte diese Art des Dialoges nicht. Stattdessen löste er seine Arme von ihr und schob sie in sein Büro. Musterte sie konzentriert. Denken tat er zweifellos. Sogar etwas, was ihn emotional nicht kalt ließ. Erwartungsvoll fing sie seinen Blick ein. Wenn er gezögert hatte, ob er sprechen sollte oder nicht, so war er sich jetzt seiner Sache sicher:

„Ich habe mir überlegt, daß ich Dir die Versiegelungszauber zeige. Du solltest als meine Assistentin eigenmächtigen Zugang zum Labor haben."

Erfreut zog Caryn zur Abwechslung einmal ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Ihr Lächeln, das sich in ihr angedeutet hatte, verstärkte sich, als er sich zur Bürotür umdrehte und den Zauberstab zog. Sein Blick streifte sie von der Seite, und er fügte leise hinzu:

„Es kam mir seltsam vor, daß ich Dir _hier_... die Tür öffnen muß..."

Das Schluchzen von eben kam zurück, auch während Caryn lächelte.

„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, wieder mit Dir dort zu sein..."

Er ließ sie ihn ansehen. Caryn kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schob sich drängend an ihn heran.

„Was muß ich tun, damit Du mich läßt?" wisperte sie, wohl wissend, daß diese zu den anstrengenden Fragen zählte.

„Es war sehr schön mit Dir dort", murmelte Severus ebenso leise.

Belanglos, daß er ihre Frage nicht beantworten würde.

„Ich muß erst mal an Dir kleben, Severus, geht das?" fragte Caryn erstickt. „Jetzt könnte ich mir keinen Zauber merken..."

Sein leises Lachen nahm in ihr einen wohlvertrauten, von Gänsehaut begleiteten Weg.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl erst einmal überlegen, wie wir Deinen Kopf wieder frei bekommen…"

Sie liebte seine Augenbraue in ihren Ohren! Mußte ihm ihr dazugehöriges Lächeln zeigen. Seine spöttische Erwiderung darauf sehen. Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief.

„Könntest Du nicht womöglich… _JETZT_ das tun, was Du _VIELLEICHT_ in unserem Haus hättest tun können, bevor Du… _jenseits_ der SCHWELLE_ mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen _bist…?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Hilfe, ich habe zu viel von _Türen _geredet!" hatte er noch _vor_ Ende ihrer Frage gespielt erschrocken seine Hände erhoben, um jedoch im nächsten Augenblick zuzupacken und Caryn mit unerwarteter Kraft hochzuheben.

„DAS meinte ich!" seufzte sie glücklich an seiner Schulter, während er sie auf seinen Armen durch das Büro trug, die Treppe hinauf, dann durch das erleuchtete Wohnzimmer.

„Wen würde DAS auch wundern, nicht wahr?" ertönte schon wieder seine Augenbraue, diesmal im Takt seiner Schritte und über _sie_ _beide_ schmunzelnd. „Daß unser erster Weg ins Schlafzimmer führt..."

SO liebte sie es, eingeschlossen zu sein in seine Selbstironie!

„Und? Stört es Dich?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Das wirst Du schon sehen!" knurrte er drohend und erstickte Caryns hingerissenes Kichern mit gründlicher Hingabe.


	11. Die Wahrheit der ersten Stunde

_**Die Wahrheit der ersten Stunde**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 6.3**

„Hier hängt etwas an der Tür, ein Brief für Dich wahrscheinlich!"

Caryn hatte samt ihrem Stapel Arbeitsmaterialien auf dem _einen_ Arm und dem Zauberstab in der _freien_ Hand das Kunststück fertiggebracht, besagte Pergamentrolle per gedachtem _Vingardium leviosa _in der Luft zu halten, während sie gleichzeitig den Versiegelungszauber der Bürotür aufgehoben und den verwaisten, dämmrigen Raum betreten hatte. Ihre Sachen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ablegend, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Inhaber dieser Räume.

„Severus? – Bist Du im Labor?" rief sie auf dem Weg dorthin.

„Ich bin hier!" kam aus der Ecke für private Tränke zurück.

Dies Gefühl kostete sie noch immer in vollen Zügen aus: Daß sie ohne Termin selbstverständlich an jedem Abend zu ihm kommen, daß sie selbständig eintreten durfte, daß es ihr seit den Ferien überflüssig schien, zu Beginn jeden Treffens erst einmal einen diagnostischen Blick auf ihren Geliebten zu werfen, um zu sondieren, in welch einer Verfassung er war, bevor sie zu viel redete oder ihn zur Begrüßung berührte. In ihr war das Vertrauen gewachsen, daß sie ihm immer willkommen war. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gut ginge, war sie sich sicher, dürfte sie ihn umarmen, bevor er ihr seine Befindlichkeit darlegen würde und vielleicht um Abstand bitten – oder sie das von sich aus als die beste Option nähme. Sie waren in der Tat einen großen Schritt voran gekommen. Es ging ihnen gut miteinander.

„Hier ist ein Brief."

Auch heute war dieser Umstand auf den ersten Blick spürbar: Severus hatte sich von seinem dampfenden Kessel abgewandt und lächelte Caryn entspannt an. Ohne der Pergamentrolle weitere Beachtung zu zollen, nahm er diese von ihr entgegen, indem er Caryn automatisch so nah an sich heranließ, daß sie gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu umarmen. Sie fühlte sich kurz an ihn gedrückt, bevor er sie wieder losließ und seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf seine Arbeit richtete. Die Pergamentrolle legte er achtlos auf die Arbeitsfläche neben sein Schneidebrett.

„Ich bin dabei, die Routinetrank-Bestände für Madam Pomfrey aufzufüllen. Wenn Du Zeit und Lust hast, könntest Du mir zur Hand gehen."

Erfreut trat Caryn an seine Seite. Die Frage, wer _ihrem Mann _da wohl geschrieben hatte, machte ihr allerdings unmöglich, Interesse für den zukünftigen Stärkungstrank im Kessel aufzubringen.

„Das ist eine Mädchenschrift", bemerkte sie beiläufig (wobei ihre angespannte Neugier leider nicht zu überhören war), und Severus ließ einen ironischen Pfiff hören:

„Das wird ja spannend!" Was ihn allerdings keineswegs davon abhielt, konzentriert die Tropfen des Alkohols zu zählen, die er aus der Pipette in den brodelnden Basistrank fallen ließ.

„Du machst Dich über mich lustig!" beschwerte sich Caryn.

„Eher über Fiona Edgeworth", schnaubte Snape. Abrupt drehte er sich vom Kessel weg, um eine Schale mit feingeraspelten Pilzen zu ergreifen und ebenso in den Trank zu befördern. Dann konnte das Feuer gelöscht werden.

„Kannst Du kurz die sieben Mal mit und anschließend _gegen_ den Uhrzeigersinn rühren, bis der Bananenblütenextrakt hinzukommen kann? Dann könnte ich schon während des Abkühlens die Temperatur messen, und wir würden uns das Wiederaufkochen sparen."

Caryn nahm den Rührlöffel in Empfang und tat, wie ihr geheißen. Vorsichtshalber zählte sie die sieben Umdrehungen mit, ehe sie die Richtung wechselte und ihrem Arm die gleichmäßigen Drehungen selbständig übertrug.

„Eine verliebte Schülerin?" Ihre Besorgnis konnte sie nicht wirklich verbergen. Snape, seine Augen extra von seinem mit dem Thermometerzauber ausgestatteten Zauberstab lösend, welchen er mit der Spitze in die grüne Flüssigkeit hielt, betrachtete sie amüsiert und sagte spöttisch:

„Eine Sechstkläßlerin. Ohnehin zu jung für mich." Ungerührt fixierte er erneut seinen Zauberstab. Caryn ärgerte sich darüber, daß sie _wußte,_ daß er sie nur ärgerte und daß sie trotzdem den Tränen nahe war.

„_Nein!"_

Noch immer wartete er auf den rechten Moment, die letzte Zutat zum Trank geben zu können. Das Gespräch lief für ihn nebenher, während es für Caryn das Fundament ihres ganzen Lebens bedeutete! Wie konnte er so unsensibel sein?!

„Leider doch. Dieses blonde Geschöpf guckt mich seit geraumer Zeit verträumt an und macht mir – wie sagt man so nett? – schöne Augen."

„Und was machst Du?" fragte Caryn bekommen.

Jetzt plötzlich hatte sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Caryn!" ermahnte er sie mit veränderter Stimme. „Was glaubst Du denn, was ich mache?"

Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, sie brachte keinen Laut hervor. Severus sah sie ernst an. Der Zauberstab lag nunmehr ohne Kontakt zum abkühlenden Kesselinhalt locker in seiner Hand.

„Ich schnauze sie bei jeder Gelegenheit an, mache sie auf miese Weise fertig und ignoriere sie den Rest der Zeit."

Ihre Erleichterung war so groß, daß sie sich selber wunderte, wie wenig Vertrauen sie anscheinend zu ihm hatte. Die arme Fiona vor allem! Müßte Caryn nicht mit ihr mitfühlen? Stattdessen konnte Severus für ihren Geschmack gar nicht grausam genug zu der Anderen sein…

„Aber sie glaubt..."

„...daß ich mir nicht erlaube, von einem weiblichen Wesen geliebt zu werden. Wie ich Dir damals erklärte. Aber was soll ich sonst tun? Egal, wie ich mich verhalte, es wird von solchen Mädchen immer zu meinen Gunsten ausgelegt!"

Ironisch-ratlos stand er mit schief gelegtem Kopf und nach oben gedrehten Handflächen da. Caryns Angst wucherte wie ein Knoten in ihrer Kehle. Sich zu räuspern, half nicht.

„Und was WIRST Du tun?"

Severus öffnete seine Arme und ließ die schaudernde Caryn sich an ihn kuscheln.

„Ich HABE schon eine Geliebte", sagte er einfach. Aus einem Liebesimpuls heraus drückte sie ihn an sich, als er in bedauerndem Tonfall hinzufügte: „Und ein Mann meines Alters muß darauf achten, daß er sich nicht übernimmt…"

„Severus!" Empört stieß sie sich von ihm ab, was er vereitelte, indem er mit beiden Händen nach ihr griff, sie wieder an sich heranzog und ihren Kopf so drehte, daß sie ihm tief in die Augen sehen mußte.

„Ich bin Dir verfallen!" hauchte er ihr zu. „Du bist die Einzige für mich! NIE WIEDER werde ich eine andere Frau ansehen! Äh… – WAS muß ich NOCH sagen…?"

Sich in eine entrüstet kämpfende Furie verwandelnd, entzog Caryn ihm ihr Gesicht, hatte jedoch keine Chance, sich seinem ansonsten unerbittlichen Griff zu entkommen. Außer Atem ergab sie sich.

„Du bist der gemeinste, zynischste, unverschämte…"

„Lügner?" half er ihr.

„Severus, Du bist _wirklich_ gemein!" Merkte er denn nicht, daß seine Scherze keine waren?!

„Also gut. KEIN Lügner", war seine grinsende Antwort.

„Ist das WAHR, Severus?" fragte sie sehnsüchtig. Was ihren bangen Blick in seine herausfordernd verengten Augen brachte:

„Gebe ich Dir Anlaß, daran zu zweifeln?" fragte er nicht _ganz_ ernst. Sie zögerte kaum.

„Nein..." Bewußt machte Caryn ihre Augen weiter, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihr das gleichzutun.

„Du wirst ja wohl nicht denken, daß ich mich mit einer x-beliebigen Schülerin einlassen würde!" Auch dieser Satz war ironisch, dennoch bildete Caryn sich ein, daß Severus ihn ein _wenig _ernster ausgesprochen hatte.

„Das hast Du ja auch noch nie getan, nicht wahr?" versuchte jetzt auch Caryn zu scherzen, auch wenn es sich nicht im geringsten wie ein Scherz anfühlte.

„Ich habe mich nur auf eine _ganz bestimmte_ Schülerin eingelassen", hörte Caryn ihn endlich _ehrlich_ – verblüfft, daß er ihr dann doch noch diese _eindeutigen_ Worte geschenkt hatte, nachdem seine in Ironie verpackten eben Caryn nie des vertrauten Zweifelns enthoben hatten. Dankbar schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

„Darüber bin ich unendlich froh!" seufzte sie an seinen Hals.

„Das beruht durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit!" Severus strich ihr über's Haar und löste sich von ihr. „Noch könnten wir Glück haben, daß die erforderliche Temperatur noch nicht unterschritten wurde. Ich würde gern später auf diese Tätigkeit zurückkommen, wenn Du erlaubst!"

Caryns Strahlen brachte ihr noch einen Besuch seiner Hand an ihrer Wange ein, bevor sie sich wieder neben ihn an den Arbeitstisch stellte.

„Und? Was willst Du Fiona jetzt antworten? Daß Du schon vergeben bist?" erkundigte sich Caryn wie beiläufig später, als sie in seine Räume übersiedelten.

„Ich werde mich hüten, die Gerüchte über uns zu schüren! – Nein, ein _Professor Snape_ hat das sehr leicht."

Er holte per _Accio _das liegengelassene Pergament aus dem Labor, zückte eine Schreibfeder und las laut mit, was er auf der Rückseite des ungelesenen Liebesbriefes schrieb:

_Ich stehe für Sie nicht zur Verfügung, weder jetzt noch später. Ich wünsche keine weiteren Zeichen von Ihnen. SS_

Caryn machte große Augen.

„Das ist sehr... _rigoros."_

„Nun, wir wollen sie doch ein für allemal loswerden, oder?" meinte Snape herzlos und rief einen Hauselfen, der den Brief in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs bringen sollte.

„Dann können gleich möglichst viele Mädchen erfahren, daß es sich nicht anbietet, mir private Briefe zu schicken!"

Damit war das Thema für Snape erledigt. Caryn konnte vor sich selbst nicht leugnen, daß sie sein Vorgehen überaus befriedigend fand, auch wenn diese Fiona ihr leid tat.

„Und ihre _Seele?" _erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Was glaubst Du, passiert, wenn ich auch nur ein kleines bißchen _nett _bin?"

„Sie denkt, daß Du sie in Wahrheit _lieben _könntest_._"

„Genau! – Und außerdem würde ich mich jetzt lieber noch kurz um _Deine _Seele kümmern..."

Caryn lächelte gerührt. Hatte er ihr nicht noch vor wenigen Monaten genau dies prinzipiell verweigert?

**Severus**

„Wollen wir das wirklich einmal _spielen_?" fragte Caryn, und Severus wurde von seinem Körper an die Tatsache erinnert, daß er ihr Mann war, noch bevor er hätte nachhaken können, was Caryn genau meinte. „Daß ich eine von diesen _anderen_ Schülerinnen wäre?" setzte sie ungefragt hinzu. „Zum Beispiel diese Fiona? – Und Du führst Dein _Einstimmungsgespräch, _so wie Du es normalerweise getan hast? Und ich lasse zu, daß Du mich _mißbrauchst_, weil ich Dich so sehr liebe?"

„Du meinst, weil Du Dir _einbildest, _daß ich ein liebenswerter Mensch bin!"

„Aber das _bist _Du doch! Ich hatte doch in allem recht, was ich angenommen habe!"

„Das liegt daran, daß Du keine irrigen Annahmen _hattest."_

„Das habe ich Dir die ganze Zeit _gesagt! _Daß ich _Dich _wollte!_"_

„Und ich habe es ja auch irgendwann geglaubt", beschwichtigte er sie. „Aber um _uns beide _geht es dabei ja nicht", fügte er an.

„Du mußt original _gemein _sein... Nur ganz zum Schluß mußt Du mich wieder... als _mich selbst_ behandeln... Sonst halte ich das nicht aus!"

„Vorher oder nachher?" erkundigte er sich lässig, und Caryn schloß eine Sekunde die Augen.

„Erst einmal JETZT", bestimmt er autoritär, und sie kam nicht auf die Idee, ihm nicht zu folgen.

_**Die Andere**_

**Caryn Sonntag, 7.3**

Sie war selten so aufgeregt gewesen, als sie am nächsten Abend an seine Tür klopfte.

„Herein?"

Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie ins Büro und blieb vor der Tür stehen, während sie selbige leise hinter sich ins Schloß fallen ließ. Wie sie Severus Snape mit vollkommen unbeteiligter Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, fühlte sich die Distanz zu ihm so wirklich, so unüberbrückbar an, daß sie sich tatsächlich fühlte wie ein seit langem aus der Ferne verliebtes Mädchen. Welches sich heute zu dem Schritt entschlossen hatte, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen und dem unglücklichen Sehnen ein Ende zu bereiten, wie auch immer das aussehen würde.

Der unerreichbare Mann dort nahm noch immer keinerlei Notiz von seiner Besucherin. Zögernd setzte Caryn sich in Bewegung und durchschritt das Zimmer in seine Richtung. Sie entschied sich doch noch dazu, für sich so zu tun, als sei sie diese Fiona. Lieber jedweden Bezug zu sich selbst zu meiden. Sie hoffte, daß er sie nicht bei ihrem eigenen Namen nennen würde.

Erst als sie unmittelbar neben ihm zu stehen gekommen und sich hilflos geräuspert hatte, fragte Snape desinteressiert:

„Nun, Miss _Robertson_, ich hoffe für Sie, daß sie einen guten Grund haben, mich am Abend zu stören!"

Eine Welle überschwänglicher Liebe ergriff sie. Mit Sicherheit war es ihm selbst mit Legilimentik nicht möglich, so differenziert in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Er mußte sich wirklich eigene Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, wie sie sich fühlte. Und sich für den Namen ihres Vaters entschlossen für dieses Spiel.

„Ich..."

Himmel, was sagte man jetzt bloß?

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Miss Robertson, ansonsten steht es Ihnen frei zu gehen und sich das nächste Mal vorher zu überlegen, was Sie von mir wollen!"

Wie sehr mußte ein Mädchen ihn gewollt haben, um sich von einer solchen Behandlung nicht ein für allemal abschrecken zu lassen!

„Wissen Sie denn nicht, was... ich von Ihnen... _will..._, Herr Professor?"

**Severus**

Es war unglaublich, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen mußte, um die Maske der Unberührtheit in seinem Gesicht zu lassen. Er hatte Caryn schon extra einen anderen Namen gegeben – wobei er sich diese Entscheidung keineswegs leicht gemacht hatte. Sie sollte nicht annehmen, daß er von der Situation an sich erregt wurde. Diese Anderen hatten ihr schon genug zugesetzt, was er ja gerade gestern wieder gesehen hatte an ihrer Reaktion auf diese neue verliebte Schülerin. Caryn als Tochter ihres Vaters anzusprechen, war ihm da als guter Kompromiß erschienen.

Trotz aller Tarnung: Caryn zitternd vor ihm stehen zu sehen und sie mutig herauspressen zu hören, daß sie _etwas von ihm wolle, _versetzte ihn so unausweichlich wie ein Portschlüssel durch die Zeit zurück an seinen ersten Abend mit ihr, zu ihrem überwältigenden ersten Kuß samt ihrem gehauchten _mehr! _Gewaltsam unterdrückte er diese erregenden Assoziationen vorerst und stand auf, um Caryn von seinen automatischen Reaktionen abzulenken. Aus unmittelbarer Nähe sah er auf sie herab, setzte einen passend herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und höhnte:

„Wie kommen Sie dazu anzunehmen, daß ich auch nur einen Gedanken an Sie verschwende?!"

Severus versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er in den realen Situationen auch so grausam gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich schon; er wußte noch, daß es ihm fast am meisten Spaß gemacht hatte zu erleben, wie sie sich verletzen ließen, wie widerlich er sich benehmen durfte, ohne daß diese Mädchen das Weite suchten. Stattdessen unverändert _liebend _vor ihm standen und davon überzeugt waren, daß er nur auf IHRE Liebe gewartet habe und sich ihnen als heulendes Elend an den Hals werfen würde. Diese Überheblichkeit, besser über ihn Bescheid zu _wissen_ als er selbst, hatte er bestraft, und er hatte es genossen. – Was würde Caryn jetzt antworten?

„Ich... liebe Sie, Professor..."

Das war _Caryn_. Direkt. Todesmutig. Das hatte er vor ihr noch nie gehört. Gelesen höchstens. Die meisten hatten den Weg des Briefes gewählt. Hatten sich daraufhin von ihm bestellen lassen zum Verhandlungsgespräch, ihm die alleinige Führung des Gespräches überlassen.

Stolz nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie Caryn ungebeugt vor ihm stand in ihrer Rolle als Miss Robertson, ihm tapfer in die Augen blickend. Sein warmes Lächeln tarnte er als Grimasse und fuhr die junge Frau vor ihm an:

„Miss Robertson, seien Sie nicht albern! Ich bin der unausstehlichste Mensch, den sie in ihrem Umkreis auftreiben konnten. _Was _wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ich weiß, daß Sie nicht so sind... in _Wirklichkeit."_

Snape verzog wiederum das Gesicht und ließ das angewidert erscheinen. Seine Stimme zerschnitt die Luft. Und dann passierte ihm beinahe ein Fehler, und er ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, wie schlecht er sich im Griff hatte. Das war früher in seiner Zeit als Spion anders gewesen!

„Wie _bin _ich denn in _Wirklichkeit, _liebe Miss Will... Robertson?"

**Caryn**

Er hatte _sie _gemeint. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, und es verlangte ihn danach, das von ihr zu hören. Er nutzte diese Gelegenheit dazu. Sie konnte nicht anders, als als Caryn zu antworten.

„Sie sind ein arroganter, ironischer, zynischer, verbitterter, manchmal sehr ungerechter und verletzender Mann, aber genauso sind Sie verletzlich, bescheiden, verantwortungsbewußt, zuverlässig, leidenschaftlich, liebevoll und zärtlich", kam wie ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge aus ihrem Mund.

In der Stille danach kam sie sich plötzlich nackt vor, ungeschützt. Er würde sie jetzt verletzen, wie er das früher getan hatte. Und sie würde nicht schaffen, diesen Schmerz an sich abprallen zu lassen. Automatisch verkrampfte sie sich, wie sie das früher so oft hatte tun müssen und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Snape machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und faßte sie bei den Schultern. Brachte sein Gesicht nahe an ihres heran und zischte in einer Weise, die in Caryn zu gleicher Zeit die Gänsehaut der Begierde wachrief ebenso wie den Impuls wegzurennen und sich zu schützen:

„Wenn Sie die Dreistigkeit besitzen, sich ein solches Urteil über meine Person zu erlauben, darf ich denn davon ausgehen, daß sie imstande sind, die sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen zu tragen?!"

Caryn brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Sie hustete. Versuchte ihrer Rolle gemäß, vor seiner aggressiven Nähe zurückzuweichen, was er durch die festen Hände auf ihren Schultern verhinderte. In Wahrheit mußte sie sich mit aller Macht daran hindern, ihn gewaltsam zu küssen, sich mit aller Kraft an ihn zu drängen und ihn zu zwingen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu lieben.

„Was sind das für Konsequenzen, Professor?" krächzte sie.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere ließ er sie stehen, um sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurückzuziehen. Dort setzte er sich entspannt auf seinen Stuhl und verschränkte die Hände, indem er seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte stützte. In dem absolut neutralen Ton, der sie damals so beeindruckt hatte, der sie in die Doppelbindung gestürzt hatte, gleichzeitig _ihn _wahrzunehmen, um ihn _nie _wirklich sehen zu können, fuhr er fort:

„Hören Sie zu, Miss Robertson. Ich sage Ihnen gleich: Ich bin nicht der Mann, für den Sie mich halten. Weder _liebe_ ich Sie, noch bin ich _nett_ noch in irgendeiner Weise für Sie _verantwortlich_. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Caryn nickte nur stumm.

„Andererseits bin ich auch nur ein Mann. Und wenn Sie bereit sind, für eine gewisse Zeit eine sexuelle Beziehung mit mir zu unterhalten, bin ich dem durchaus nicht abgeneigt. Ich wiederhole das, damit Sie auf keinen Fall etwas falsch verstehen: Ich sagte, eine _rein sexuelle Beziehung. _Keine Gefühle, keine Verpflichtungen, keine Verantwortlichkeiten."

Er sah sie prüfend an. Caryn starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück, sich des Moments erinnernd, wie perplex sie selbst gewesen war, als er ihr dieses Angebot unterbreitet hatte. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Entsetzen über seine Grausamkeit und jubelnder Freude über diese Erlaubnis, in seinem Leben eine noch so untergeordnete Rolle zu spielen. Sie erschauderte.

„Wenn Sie sich darauf einlassen können, werden wir gleich einen _Unbrechbaren Schwur _ablegen, um die Modalitäten zu sichern. Andernfalls würde ich Ihr Gedächtnis dahingehend verändern, daß Sie nachher über keinerlei Erinnerung daran verfügen werden, daß Sie in mir jemals mehr gesehen haben als ihren Lehrer für _Zaubertränke._ Treffen Sie die Entscheidung."

Hatte er sich bei ihr auch so erbarmungslos geschäftsmäßig angehört? Nein... Damals war zutage getreten, daß er – wenn auch in völlig undefinierter Weise – daran interessiert gewesen war, daß sie _ja _sagte. Jetzt und hier war Snape gleichgültig. Musterte sie, ohne im geringsten innerlich beteiligt zu sein. Nicht einmal sexuelle Bedürfnisse brachten ihn dazu, sich eine positive Antwort zu _wünschen._ Neugierde gewann in Caryn die Oberhand.

„Sie _wollen_ eine solche Beziehung mit mir führen, Herr Professor?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, mit Ihnen zu schlafen. Aber wenn Sie das nicht wollen, beziehungsweise wenn Sie sich auf meine Bedingungen nicht einlassen können, dann sagen Sie es. Es gibt für mich nichts Schlimmeres als eine _Frau, _die mir die Ohren vorheult, weil sie von mir geliebt werden will. Dafür stehe ich nicht zur Verfügung. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ich möchte eine Beziehung mit Ihnen. Egal wie..."

„Gut."

Ohne erkennbare Eile erhob sich Snape von seinem Platz und kam wieder zu ihr herum.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand, richten Sie Ihren Zauberstab – _nicht_ – auf unsere Handgelenke und sprechen Sie mir nach:..."

„Diese Berührung war... _unglaublich... _damals..." wisperte Caryn unhörbar.

„Das habe ich bemerkt", kam unhörbar von ihm zurück. Er sah sie einen Moment abwartend an. Doch Caryn wollte weiterspielen!

„Was soll ich schwören?"

Ohne Zauberstäbe sprach Severus die Worte, die sie erst jetzt kennenlernte und die sie mit grenzenloser Erleichterung erfüllten sowie mit der Sicherheit, daß diese _Anderen _– gemäß dem, was er ihr auch erzählt hatte – wirklich _etwas anderes _gewesen waren als sie.

„Schwören Sie: Sie werden keinem Dritten gegenüber über ihre Beziehung zu mir sprechen, schreiben oder mich anderweitig verraten. Sie werden jeden Morgen eine Dosis dieses Verhütungstrankes zu sich nehmen und dies _niemals _vergessen. Sie werden in _keiner _Weise Ansprüche an mich stellen, nichts von mir fordern. Sie werden sich daran halten, nicht öfter als jeden Freitag Abend zu mir zu kommen."

Caryns Augenbrauen waren immer höher gewandert. Hätte sie es _so _auch geschworen? Hätte sie sich zumindest Bedenkzeit ausgebeten? Oder hätte sie auch unter diesen Umständen darauf vertraut, daß er sie irgendwann doch noch an sich heranlassen würde? Ihr fiel noch etwas ein:

„Professor, was ist, wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen und wir heiraten werden? Dann wäre es doch kein Geheimnis mehr..."

„Schlagen Sie sich diesen Einwand aus dem Kopf. So etwas können _Sie _sich nicht herausnehmen!"

„Wer dann?" rutschte Caryn heraus. Sie schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, ein Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Daran, daß er es sofort wieder verbarg, konnte sie ablesen, daß diese Antwort zu _ihr, _in ihr wahres Lebengehörte. Ihr Lächeln daraufhin konnte sie nicht so schnell aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Wollen Sie jetzt schwören oder nicht?" fragte er, vorgeblich genervt.

„Ja!" antwortete Caryn automatisch, auch wenn sie sich schwerlich vorstellen konnte, wie gestört ein Mädchen sein mußte, ehe sie sich auf derartige Bedingungen einließ. Oder dumm... Oder selbst nicht wirklich verliebt.

„Dann _tun _Sie es endlich!" schnauzte Snape sie an.

„Ich schwöre es!" rief Caryn.

Nachdem sie im Spiel die gelben Lichtschlangen betrachtet hatten, die es in der Realität nicht gab, _nicht mehr, _ließ Severus ihre Hand los und ging ins Labor hinüber, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob sie ihm folgte oder nicht. Caryn war so aufgeregt, als werde sie zum Galgen geführt. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, von einem fremden, herzlosen Mann berührt zu werden, den sie mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte? Sie hatte dieses Spiel vorgeschlagen, weil sie ein bißchen hatte leiden wollen. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, waren Severus' schauspielerische Fähigkeiten. In seinen Armen zu sein und mies behandelt zu werden, würde nicht so prickelnd sein, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte...

Der Raum, der seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr benutzt worden war, tat das Übrige, um sie in unsichere Zeiten zurückzuversetzen. Als Snape an der Schwelle des Raumes stehenblieb, um sich nach ihr umzudrehen, überwand Caryn sich zu fragen:

„Könnten Sie mich zuerst... küssen?"

Sie sah genau so zu ihm hoch, wie sie es damals getan hatte. Auch wenn er behauptet hatte, er habe die Anderen nicht geküßt.

„Ich sagte eben, daß Sie gefälligst keine Forderungen stellen. An solchen Fragen wie dieser werden Sie zwar nicht sterben, ich werde Ihnen jedoch unter keinen Umständen irgendwie geartete Zugeständnisse machen, habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Caryn nickte, gleichermaßen froh, daß er sich in keinen Widerspruch verwickelt hatte, und enttäuscht, weil sie so gerne in diesem Moment ihren allerersten Kuß noch einmal erlebt hätte.

So seufzte sie und wappnete sich für das, was jetzt folgen würde.

„Ziehen Sie sich aus!" forderte Snape bestimmt, aber trotzdem desinteressiert.

Caryn schaute ihn groß an.

„Und Sie?"

„Ziehen Sie sich aus", wiederholte er ungerührt.

Mit zitternden Händen begann Caryn, sich die Schuluniform auszuziehen. Halb rechnete sie damit, daß er mit seinem Zauberstab nachhelfen würde, zum Glück widerlegte er nicht ihre Hoffnung, daß er diese speziellen Spiele nur mit _ihr_ teilte.

Als sie schließlich nackt auf dem breiten Bett lag, zog er seinerseits Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück aus, legte alles ordentlich bereit für den Fall einer Störung und kam endlich nackt an ihre Seite. Ihren die seinen suchenden Augen schenkte er keine Beachtung. Stattdessen umfaßte er ihre Brüste, ließ seine Hände unmittelbar darauf ihre Flanken hinunterfahren, um an ihrem Po zu landen und ihn zu kneten, während er keine Zeit verlor und sie an seine wachsende Erektion preßte. Caryns Körper reagierte auf der Stelle, obwohl ihr sehr wohl klar war, daß die Erregung eines real beteiligten Mädchens sich mehr als in Grenzen hielte. Seine Hände konnten gewiß nicht als unangenehm empfunden werden, aber das Tempo in Verbindung mit den fehlenden Küssen und dem verweigerten Augenkontakt gab dem _Liebes_spiel einen trostlosen Beigeschmack. Und anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, erregte sie ihr Schauspiel nicht mehr. Traurig machte es sie. Wütend sogar.

Caryn machte sich von ihm los und rückte von ihm ab.

Sofort waren seine Augen in ihren.

„Ich vermisse Dich", sagte Caryn leise, und Severus lächelte.

„Es hat nicht so viel Spaß gemacht, wie Du Dir gedacht hattest, nicht wahr?" fragte er bedauernd.

„Könnten wir an die Stelle kurz vor dem Bett zurückkehren und unsere eigene Geschichte noch einmal spielen?" schlug sie leise vor.

„Zu unserem ersten Kuß, meinst Du?" verstand er sofort und löste sich bereitwillig von ihr, um sich vom Bett zu erheben und sich per Zauberstab in einer Sekunde anzuziehen. Half dann Caryn auf und wiederholte die Aktion. Aufmerksam bot er ihr seine Hand dar.

„Möchtest Du zu dem Zweck an den Originalschauplatz?"

„Nur wenn ich danach nicht sofort gehen muß..."

Er grinste.

„Soviel zur dichterischen Freiheit!"

Vertraute Wut machte sich in ihr breit über seine übliche ironische Ausflucht.

„Wenn Du mich danach loswerden möchtest, werde ich gehen!"

„Caryn, sei nicht so empfindlich. Hältst Du etwa für möglich, daß ich es ein zweites Mal schaffe, Dich gehen zu lassen, nachdem Du mich so geküßt hast wie damals?"

Aber selbst sein ironisch gesenktes Gesicht mit den hohen Augenbrauen und seine übertrieben ungläubiger Tonfall ließen sie nicht mehr im Zweifel darüber, daß er meinte, was er sagte.

„Dann gebe ich mein Bestes!" versprach sie und freute sich über seinen anerkennenden Blick.

„Und?" fragte Severus viel später, nachdem die Abschiedszeit schon lange vorbei war und sie sich schließlich doch aus dem Bett begeben hatten. Er reichte ihr ihre Kleidung auf Muggelart an. „Ist Deine Frage heute Abend beantwortet worden?"

Nachdenklich sah Caryn ihn an, während sie in ihr Höschen stieg.

„Ich weiß jetzt, daß diese anderen Mädchen mir echt leid tun müßten, aber das tun sie nicht. Ich bin einfach nur froh darüber, daß Du Dich in keine von ihnen verliebt hast." Caryn stutzte. „Oder? Hast Du?"

Sie nahm ihr T-Shirt entgegen, wartete aber mit dem Anziehen auf seine Antwort.

„Nein."

Das hatte gut geklungen. Absolut, beinahe. _Da könnte mehr drin sein…_ Caryn zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie nicht so unwiderstehlich erotisch waren wie Du?" schlug er ironisch vor, Kopf schief, Kinn unten, Braue oben. Caryn sah ihn mit anklagender Grimmigkeit an und verweigerte, ihm ihren Rock abzunehmen. Provokativ schlenkerte er ihn vor ihr hin und her.

„Weil unsere Seelen in unserem letzten Leben miteinander vermählt waren!" kam als nächster Vorschlag, vor Sarkasmus triefend. Caryn schnappte nach ihrem Rock, was Severus gekonnt verhinderte, indem er ihn in unerreichbare Höhen hielt. Diesen Kampf meidend, baute sie sich vor ihm auf:

„Das ist nicht witzig! Du bist gemein!"

„Ich denke, DAS habe ich eben eindrücklich unter Beweis gestellt."

Unter seinen Armen durchtauchend, pirschte sie sich an ihren Geliebten heran. Severus ließ ihren Rock betont lässig fallen und nahm ersatzweise dessen Inhaberin in Empfang.

„Weil keine von den Anderen Dich WIRKLICHgeliebt hat?" überlegte Caryn laut, als Modell der Gedankengänge, die sie sich von ihm zu diesem Thema wünschte. Snapes Lippen umspielte ein kleines, amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Weil keine vor Dir es geschafft hat, mich dazu zu bringen, _sie _Bedingungen stellen zu lassen, wie der Schwur auszusehen habe."

Ein Stückchen von ihm abrückend, sah sie ihn gespannt an.

„Du hast mir als Miss Robertson auch keine Chance gelassen!"

„Nein, das habe ich nie zugelassen."

Konzentriert auf der Unterlippe kauend, ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Nur bei mir?" _Das ist doch so, Severus? _Seine amüsiert zuckenden Mundwinkel machten eine wirklich _zweifelsfreie_ Antwort unwahrscheinlich. Versuchen würde sie es selbstverständlich trotzdem. „Warum HASTDu mich denn geküßt?"

„Weil ich es WOLLTE."

Seine Belustigung stellte seine Distanz zu der ernsten Antwort auf Caryns Frage dar, welche er ihr verweigerte.

„Warum?" Irgendwann mußte er sich dieser Antwort doch stellen!

„Ich will es immer noch."

Er grinste fast schadenfroh und tat es, Caryn tat es, trotzallem_, _sie beide taten es eine längere Weile.

„Und da würdest Du doch auch nicht fragen, warum ich das will..." setzte er danach – rührend außer Atem – hinzu. Seine faßbare Distanz hatte ihren Kuß nicht überlebt. Jetzt flüchtete er in ein Husten und bückte sich nach dem Rock. Darauf achtend, daß sie diesen beide zugleich anfaßten, lächelte sie ihren Liebsten an.

„Du wußtest also, daß wir zueinander passen, oder?"

Severus lächelte zurück, ohne den Rock loszulassen. Nun war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen.

„Das wußtest Du auch."

Caryn strahlte zurück.

„Ja, das wußte ich. – Und ich weiß immer noch, daß ich Dich heiraten will!"

Severus löste sich von ihrem geteilten Stück Stoff, um nach ihrer Schuluniformjacke zu suchen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Tür, um Caryn für heute zu verabschieden.


	12. Snapes Geburtstag

1

_**Kuchenbacken**_

**Caryn Montag, 8.3**

„Es ist schön bei Dir!" freute sich Caryn und lächelte ihrer älteren Freundin zu, die gerade – die Füße hochgelegt auf die Sitzfläche ihres Nebenstuhls und eine Tasse Tee in beiden Händen haltend – gemütlich zurückgelehnt an ihrem Küchentisch saß und Caryn zusah, wie sie am Küchentresen werkelte. „Es ist echt lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal einen Kuchen gebacken habe!"

Ihr machte das großen Spaß, vor allem, statt des Mixers und der Waage, die sie zu Hause benutzten mußte, all die Küchenzauber auszuprobieren, die die Zutaten sich um einiges schneller und effizienter abwiegen und vermischen ließen. Obwohl Severus die Nase darüber rümpfen würde: Seiner Meinung nach verdarben auch solche _un_spezifischen magischen Eingriffe die spezifischen Eigenschaften der Inhaltsstoffe. Naja, in _Zaubertränke _durfte _er_ entscheiden!

„Frag mal, wie lange das bei _mir_ her ist!" lachte Charity von ihrem Platz aus. „Bei uns zu Hause ist es Ben, der sämtliche Küchenarbeit an sich reißt! Aus Prinzip: _Selbst ist der Mann und Muggel_ – Und hier in Hogwarts, angesichts der Hauselfenfront…"

Caryn wandte sich ihr zu.

„Das ist total lieb von Dir, daß Du mich das _hier_ tun läßt!"

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen bemächtigte sich der Züge der jungen Lehrerin.

„Naja, sieh es so: Ich BRENNE vor NEUGIER! Was macht Deine GROßE LIEBE?" Sie hatte ihre Beine heruntergenommen, ihre Tasse abgestellt und beugte sich eifrig nach vorne über den Tisch. „Wenn Du alle Hebel in Bewegung setzt, um für den schwierigsten Mann, den ich je kennengelernt habe und der seinen Geburtstag HAßT, todesmutig einen GEBURTSTAGSKUCHEN zu backen, scheint daraus zu folgen, daß Du noch immer davon überzeugt bist, daß ER Deine große Liebe IST??"

Caryn spürte, wie das Strahlen aus ihr heraus sich einen Weg in ihr Gesicht bahnte.

„JAA!"

„Und? Wie sieht ER die Sache? Ich kann mir ja immer noch kaum vorstellen, daß dieser _harte, unnahbare Kerl_ sich so ohne weiteres lieben LÄßT!"

Das Strahlen blieb in Caryns Augen, auch wenn sie spürte, wie sich ihm ihre vertraute Wehmut beimengte.

„Nein, _ohne weiteres_ wäre gelogen." Caryn zögerte. Das war neu. Ihr Inneres sträubte sich plötzlich bei dem Gedanken, ihrer Freundin von ihren Schwierigkeiten im Zusammensein mit Severus zu berichten. Früher hatte ihr es gut getan, die Erfahrenere in diesen Belangen um Rat zu fragen, ihre Sicht zu hören – welche ja oftmals Caryn sogar hatte trösten können, da Charity sehr wohl Verständnis für ihren _schwierigen _Kollegen hatte. Jetzt jedoch wäre es Caryn wie eine Grenzverletzung vorgekommen, Einzelheiten aus ihrem Beziehungsleben preiszugeben. Mit Charity ÜBER Severus zu reden. Kurz wunderte sie sich darüber, daß sie dieses Gefühl bei Lucas nicht hatte. War ER ihr näher? Oder weiter entfernt von Severus? Störte sie, daß ihre Lehrerin sich damals nur bedingt bereiterklärt hatte, die Beziehung ihrer Schülerin mit ihrem Kollegen geheim zu halten, nämlich solange sie davon überzeugt war, daß Severus Caryn nicht schadete? Oder war es _Severus' _Gefühl, das Caryn für sich übernommen hatte? Der natürlich JEDE Einbeziehung Außenstehender als Grenzüberschreitung empfand. Der selbst jedoch nach wie vor Lucas als Caryns Alibi-Partner einspannte… Was auch immer er von Lucas als ihrem vertrauten Gesprächspartner hielt, Caryn war sich sicher, daß er eine zu große Offenheit gegenüber seiner _Kollegin_ auf jeden Fall als Verrat empfunden hätte. Ungeduldig rief sich diese seine Kollegin in Erinnerung, noch ein wenig weiter über den Tisch rutschend:

„Wie WAREN denn nun Eure Ferien?"

„Wunderschön!"

Das war ihre spontane Erwiderung gewesen, und das empfand sie tatsächlich so – alles Anstrengende wurde überdeckt von dem riesengroßen Schritt, den Severus und sie als Paar nach vorne gemacht hatten. Und zum ersten Mal im Verlauf ihrer Beziehung hatte Caryn die Gewißheit, daß Severus das ebenso sah.

„Du gedenkst natürlich nicht, mir Näheres zu erzählen, weil er Dich dann foltern wird, nicht wahr?" war Charitys Kommentar zu der Pause, die entstanden war. Grinsend stellte Caryn ihre Augen auf den neugierigen Blick ihrer Lehrerin scharf. Nein, Einzelheiten gingen außer Severus und ihr selbst niemanden an – bis auf Lucas, das war wohl wirklich so. Die Welle der Zuneigung für ihren wahrhaft _besten_ _Freund_ auskostend, begann Caryn zu erzählen. Und es machte wirklich Spaß, _ihr_ Haus zu beschreiben, die Steilküste, den Besuch der schrecklichen _Mummy – _auch ohne Sevys Kindheit zu erwähnen – und von Kaffeezubereitung, Kochen und Seite-an-Seite-Schlafen zu berichten! Caryn spürte selbst, wie ihre Augen wieder zu leuchten begonnen hatten, auch wenn sie automatisch diejenigen Ereignisse aussortierte, die zu viel Privates offen gelegt hätten. Nebenbei erledigte sie die Kuchenbacktätigkeiten, welche ihr ersparten, ihre eifrige Zuhörerin zu genau zu beobachten, ob diese sich nicht darüber wunderte, daß _Ferien mit Severus Snape_ dermaßen leicht und locker über die Bühne gegangen zu sein schienen. Schließlich stellte Caryn den Kuchen in den Ofen und brachte ihn mittels Zauberstab auf die richtige Temperatur. DAS war seltsamerweise in _Zaubertränke _ebenso erlaubt, wobei sie in dieser speziellen Frage Severus' Bequemlichkeit im Verdacht hatte, da das Temperieren von Tränken auf diese magische Weise einfach um ein Vielfaches schneller und genauer ging, als wenn man Feuer und Thermometer benutzte…

„Das FREUT mich für Euch!" rief Charity herzlich – in diesem Moment direkt neben ihr. Caryn zuckte zusammen, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß ihre Gastgeberin aufgestanden war und sich neben sie gestellt hatte. „Ihr scheint ja wirklich gut miteinander auszukommen – im GROßEN UND GANZEN…?"

Caryns Schnauben ob dieses Winks mit dem Zaunpfahl wurde von beiden Frauen mit einem IHN wiedererkennenden Auflachen kommentiert.

„Naja, er will mich immer noch nicht heiraten", gab Caryn schließlich zu. Das dämpfte ihr Strahlen so, daß ihre Freundin begütigend den Arm um sie legte. Sofort schlüpfte die Ältere in ihre vertraute Rolle, ihre junge Schülerin zu trösten:

„Caryn, er ist zwanzig Jahre älter als Du und die Beherrschtheit in Person. Da braucht es wohl ein bißchen länger als ein paar Monate, ihn DAZU zu bewegen. Zumal Du noch immer seine Schülerin bist. UND so jung, daß er vielleicht sogar denkt, es wäre für DICH nicht gut, wenn Du IHN heiraten würdest…"

Caryn rang sich ein ansatzweise unbeschwertes Lächeln ab und machte eine ungerichtete Bewegung, um ihren Willen auszudrücken, jetzt nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen. Charity interpretierte dies freudlicherweise richtig und ließ sie los, um sich noch eine Tasse Tee zu nehmen, Caryn ebenfalls eine einzuschenken und sich wieder auf ihren Platz zu setzen.

„Sind das doch größere Sorgen?" fragte die Lehrerin dann, ihre Schülerin ernst musternd. Heftig schüttelte Caryn den Kopf, was die Ältere mit einem resignierenden Schnauben kommentierte. „Du hast Angst, daß ich zu Dumbledore renne!" Erneut schüttelte Caryn den Kopf, weniger heftig allerdings. Charity lachte kurz auf. „Das mußt Du auch nicht. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie Du strahlst, wenn Du von ihm sprichst. Ich bezweifle, daß Du das tätest, wenn er Dich schlecht behandelte." Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf Caryns Unterarm. „Wenn Du über eure Schwierigkeiten sprechen möchtest, kannst Du das ohne Angst tun. Du hast mein Wort, daß ich Euch niemals _normaler _Paarprobleme wegen verraten würde. Und dabei habe ich die Tatsache, daß ER ein Teil dieses Paares ist, in das _normal _schon einbezogen!"

Caryn lachte ihre Freundin dankbar an.

„Du bist so lieb!" Sie zögerte einen Moment, in sich hineinhorchend.

„Du möchtest nicht darüber reden, das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte nur, daß Du weißt, daß Du zu mir kommen kannst – ohne mißtrauisch zu sein, daß ich", hier veränderte sich ihre Stimme, und sie knurrte gefährlich, „nur darauf warte, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, um _Euch in die Pfanne zu hauen, _wie Ben immer sagt." Sie stimmte in Caryns erleichtertes Kichern ein. „Wobei Dein Liebster wohl den Kessel vorzöge!"

Caryn lachte liebevoll auf – sie hatte einen wundervollen Geliebten, und eine wundervolle Freundin!

„Ich danke Dir, Charity!" sagte sie aus tiefstem Herzen, und die Angesprochene erwiderte ihr Lächeln ebenso herzlich. Dankbar für Charitys Verständnis hatte Caryn nun doch das Bedürfnis zu erzählen:

„Seinen Geburtstag haßt er allerdings in der Tat. Er ist fest entschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren."

Die Andere zögerte.

„Und meinst Du nicht…, daß Du das lieber akzeptieren solltest?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich meine… er wird achtunddreißig. Vielleicht legt er wirklich… keinen WERTauf… achtunddreißig Kerzen…?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck brachte Caryn wahrhaftig zum Lachen.

„Na, die _Kerzen _erspare ich ihm auch, keine Sorge." Trotzig fuhr sie fort: „Aber am Geburtstag des Liebsten muß es Kuchen geben, das IST einfach so! Das ist er mir schuldig!" Darüber lachte Charity.

„Aha! Der Geburtstagskuchen ist für DICH_!"_

„Er soll ja wissen, auf was er sich einlassen würde, wenn er es sich bezüglich der Hochzeit anders überlegt!"

Und daß sie sich beide darüber amüsieren konnten, war doch eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen.

_**Professor Snape hat Geburtstag**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 9.3**

Es war schön! Mit Severus und ihrem Kuchen – mit _einer _Kerze darauf – am Küchentisch zu sitzen und _seinen Geburtstag zu feiern._

„Ach Caryn, muß denn das sein?" war sein einziger, mit resigniertem Seufzen vorgebrachter Einwand geblieben. Sein Vorschlag, daß sie als erstes Hausaufgaben beziehungsweise Korrekturen erledigen könnten, war auch nur ein halbherziger gewesen, so daß Caryn ihn gleich nach dem Tischdecken gerufen hatte und er auch gekommen war. Beim Essen hatte er sogar von den Kurzbesuchen seiner Granny an seinem Geburtstag berichtet, die sie jedes Jahr hatte einrichten können und wo ER dann beim Kuchenbacken hatte helfen und auch den Mixer hatte halten dürfen (was Caryn seltsam vorkam: Daß der mächtige Zauberer Severus Snape sich da nicht von sämtlichen Muggeljungen auf der Welt unterschied). Daß Granny dies ab seinem sechsten Geburtstag nicht mehr hatte tun können, war für Caryn der Anlaß gewesen, auf seinen Schoß überzusiedeln – als sie unsanft durch das Alarmklicken aufgeschreckt wurden.

„Gratulanten aus Slytherin?"

Mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken sorgte er dafür, daß Caryn nicht stürzte, als sie hastig von seinen Knien rutschte. Sein erwiderndes „Die sollen sich hüten, uns damit zu stören!" erfüllte sie mit einer tiefempfundenen Genugtuung, während Severus ebenfalls aufsprang und sich seinen Umhang von der Stuhllehne schnappte. Mit einem schnellen „Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück", verließ er, sich zuknöpfend, mit sich bauschenden Roben den Raum. Auch die Tatsache, daß SIE die einzige war, die ihn in offenem Gehrock über dem weißen Hemd und ihrer Lieblingshose genießen durfte, ließ sie sich befriedigt auf seinem Stuhl niederlassen und sich entspannt zurücklehnen.

Als es jedoch nicht _seine_ Stimme war, die wenig später durch die offen gelassenen Türen zu ihr herauf hallte, setzte Caryn sich aufrecht hin und horchte gespannt. Angestrengt versuchte sie, das Gemisch unterschiedlicher Stimmen in ihrer Wahrnehmung zu entwirren, die jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kerkergang, sondern bereits aus dem Büro – gedämpft, aber einigermaßen verständlich – an ihr Ohr drangen. _Minerva McGonagall?! _Unverkennbar!

„Wir fanden es an der Zeit, daß Du Dich anläßlich Deines Geburtstages endlich einmal aus Deinem Einsiedlerleben bequemst!" entschlüsselte Caryn und wurde von Adrenalin überschwemmt. _Was soll das heißen?!_ Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper angespannt, saß sie starr auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Da habe ICH doch wohl ein Wörtchen mitzureden! Wenn ich meinen GEBURTSTAG hätte FEIERN wollen, hätte ich Euch EINGELADEN!" empörte sich nun ihr Liebster.

WAS? _Seine Kollegen… einladen?! _

„Das hättest Du niemals getan!" wurde er, durchaus vergnügt, sofort von _Flitwick! _unterbrochen. Atemlos war Caryn aufgesprungen. Angestrengt lauschend, ihr wild pochendes Herz überall. Jetzt _Dumbledore_, gut gelaunt, versöhnlich, in dem für den alten Zauberer so typischen, gespielt naiven Tonfall:

„Wir sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß Du uns in letzter Zeit ausreichend Signale gesandt hast, daß Dir unsere Gesellschaft nicht mehr _ganz_ so unangenehm sei – so daß wir es EINFACH GEWAGT haben!"

_Gewagt? Oh Gott! WAS wagen die? Mit Severus Geburtstag zu feiern?! HIER? JETZT?! Das kann nicht sein!_ Das DURFTE nicht sein. Eine Schülerin – selbst wenn diese seine Assistentin war – in Snapes privaten Räumen ertappt – in seiner Küche sogar?! Da war ihre enge Beziehung so offensichtlich, daß sie ebenso gut Händchen halten könnten!

„Albus, ich…" Severus hörte sich ganz genauso bedrängt an, wie Caryn sich fühlte, völlig untypisch, hilflos, _beängstigend. _Kein Wunder, denn auch die Stimme seines Direktors war fortwährend näher gekommen. Die kamen tatsächlich hier herauf?! _Hilfe! _Was sollte sie tun? Abwarten? Fliehen? _Denk nach! _Sie saß in der Falle! Warum hatten sie nie an einen solchen Fall gedacht?! Sie mußte sich verstecken. _Wo?_ _Im Schlafzimmer? _Ausgerechnet am verfänglichsten Ort? Während Dumbledore garantiert auch durch geschlossene Türen hindurchsehen konnte? Außerdem: _Wie demütigend wäre das denn?! _Versteckt im dunklen Schlafzimmer stundenlang stumm abzuwarten, bis die _Gäste _irgendwannwieder gehen würden?

„Nein, keine Ausreden!" kam in diesem Moment rigoros von McGonagall. „Wir lassen uns nicht abwimmeln." _Oh, Merlin!_ _Raus hier! _Gehetzt sah Caryn sich um. _Also: ins Labor!_ Aber wenn McGonagall Caryn dabei erwischte, wie sie aus seiner privaten Wohnung kam, war ALLES verloren! Die Lehrerin war bereits an der Tür zum Labor. „Auch wenn Du nicht aufgeräumt hast: ICH werde heute in DEINEM Wohnzimmer eine Flasche Wein öffnen. Ist die Tür offen?"

_Verdammt!_ An ihr vorbei würde sie nicht mehr kommen, dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Schon waren die Schritte ihrer Lehrerin auf der Treppe zu hören. _Caryn, verdammt! TU ETWAS! _Doch nicht einmal Severus selbst hatte offensichtlich eine Chance, den Eindringlingen Einhalt zu gebieten. So hatte sie lediglich ein paar unschlüssige Schritte in Richtung Küchentür gemacht; stand dort hilflos, mit angehaltenem Atem, gelähmt vom Adrenalin, unfähig, einen klaren Plan zu fassen, unfähig, auch nur _irgendetwas_ zu tun.

_IRGENDETWAS TUN! _

Die Falle war zugeschnappt. Gleich würde man sie sehen, HIER, in seinen Privaträumen, in seiner _Küche,_ vor einem Kuchen, einem _selbstgebackenen_ Kuchen. Genauso gut könnte sie jetzt hinausspazieren und rufen: _Albus, Minerva, Filius, wie schön, daß Ihr uns besucht! Ein Stück Kuchen? Trinkt Ihr Kaffee oder Tee dazu?_

Caryn atmete nicht mehr.

_Das ist das Ende. Er fliegt von der Schule. Ich ebenso. DAS überleben seine Gefühle für mich nicht. Das IST das Ende…_

Starr stand sie da, während vor ihren Augen die _Geburtstagsgesellschaft_ mit für drei Leute erstaunlicher Geräuschkulisse mitten im Wohnzimmer Halt machte.

_Was soll ich denn nur tun, Severus? DU mußt doch irgendetwas tun können? – _ NICHTS, lautete die Antwort. JETZT konnte ihnen nichts mehr helfen. Es war zu spät. Der Fall war eingetreten, der niemals hätte eintreten dürfen. Alles, was sie in diesem Leben gewollt hatte, war verloren. Alles zu ende. Ihr Glück zerstört.

_Laß das nicht zu, Severus! TU ETWAS!_ _SAG MIR, WAS ICH TUN SOLL!!_

„Wie gemütlich!" kommentierte ihre alte Lehrerin erst einmal schnippisch, so als sei sie enttäuscht, hier nicht das erwartete nackte Kellergewölbe vorzufinden. „Und Du hast ein ROTES Sofa?! Wie schmeichelhaft! – Wie kannst Du denn DAS mit Deinem für Slytherin schlagenden Herzen vereinbaren? Grenzt das nicht schon an UNTREUE?!"

Severus' Schnauben machte deutlich, daß er sein übliches Gekabbel mit seiner Kollegin aus Gryffindor im Augenblick absolut NICHT weiterzuführen gedachte. Überlegte er noch, wie er seinen Besuchern die verfängliche Anwesenheit Caryns verkaufen sollte? Oder war auch er mittlerweile zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie verloren hatten? Einander verloren. ALLES VERLOREN…

_Beruhige Dich doch erst einmal! Was ist denn schon dabei?! Wir haben zusammen Kuchen gegessen! Daran ist absolut nichts Anrüchiges!_

Sie war seine Assistentin. Natürlich war es … _ungewöhnlich_, daß sie sich in seiner privaten Küche aufhielt… _Ungewöhnlich?! _Undenkbar, untragbar, UNMÖGLICH!

„Das ist das Sofa meiner Großmutter!" beendete Snape die Hausfarbendiskussion und trieb damit Caryn paradoxerweise dieTränen in die Augen, die zuvor noch unendlich weit weg gewesen waren: Niemals mehr würde sie ihr geleibtes, gemeinsames Sofa wiedersehen! Gänzlich unvorbereitet trafen in diesem Augenblick Snapes vor Ironie triefenden Worte ihre Ohren: „So rührend Euer Bestreben, mir meinen _einsamen_ Geburtstag zu versüßen, auch sein mag: Ich HABE bereits Besuch! – Miss Willson, kommen Sie doch zu uns, für eine so große Runde ist die Küche – so gemütlich sie auch eben FÜR UNS ZWEI war – dann doch EIN WENIGzu klein!"

Völlig perplex starrten die drei Gäste durch die offene Küchentür, wo Caryn mit aufgerissenem Mund entgeistert zurückstarrte. Severus' Ironie hatte die Wahrheit seiner Worte umgekehrt, so daß der zweideutige Unterton – zumindest in diesem Moment – von ihren Lehrern nicht als Zweideutigkeit interpretiert werden würde – vielmehr erschien auf dem Gesicht der alten Gryffindor sofort ein gewisses Mitleid ob seines sexistischen Übergriffes auf seine Schutzbefohlene. Und doch hatte Severus die Wahrheit ausgesprochen!Er hatte sich zu ihr bekannt! Und das durfte Caryn nichts bedeuten. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, und es war auch davon abgesehen EGAL, weil ALLES ZU ENDE sein würde. Severus Snapes von ihr erträumtes, so unendlich ersehntes Bekenntnis zu ihr, Caryn Willson, seiner heimlichen Geliebten, war wertlos. Und das war genauso verheerend wie die Tatsache selbst, daß sie ihn verlieren würde. All ihre Träume rettungslos zerplatzt, und sie konnte in diesem Augenblick nichts anderes tun, als mit aller Gewalt ihre Tränen zurückzudrängen. Weinen sehen sollte sie niemand!

„Caryn!" war Flitwicks fassungsloser Ausruf – er war ja noch auf dem Stand der Sorge um seine Schülerin, wie sie die Kämpfe mit ihrem Lehrer für Zaubertränke verkraftete. Und sein regelmäßiges Bedürfnis nach Gesprächen, in denen er Lucas seine Hilfe anbot für den Fall, daß die Übergriffe des _bösen Snape_ zu schlimm würden, hatten natürlich auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, seine Sorge um sie zu zerstreuen. Mißtrauisch verengte er die Augen.

„Was tun Sie HIER?" fragte er scharf, keinen Zweifel daran lassend, daß er sie aus ihrer Versklavung durch ihren Arbeitgeber befreien würde, wenn sie ihm nur den kleinsten Wink gäbe.

„Ich _bezahle_ Deine Lieblingsschülerin dafür, daß sie mir an meinen _einsamen_ Abenden Gesellschaft leistet!" erklärte Severus in grobem Zynismus. „Es gibt Menschen, die so unerträglich sind, daß sie sich _LIEBEvolle_ _Zuwendungen von FRAUEN _ERKAUFEN müssen, Filius!"

UNERTRÄGLICH war es CARYN, mit anzuhören, wie er sich selbst so derb verletzte, daher fiel sie ihm hastig ins Wort:

„Ich bin GERNE bei Professor Snape!" verkündete sie laut und deutlich. „Ich bin heute in meiner Freizeit hier. Weil es WIRKLICHgemütlich war eben!"

Dumbledore war vorgetreten. Nahm sofort Caryns gesamtes Augenmerk ein. Wie würde sein Donnerwetter aussehen? Obwohl… Nach _Donnerwetter_ sah er nicht aus... Sein Gesichtsausdruck _nett, _wie immer.Würde er jetzt in seiner gütigen Art feststellen, daß Severus _leider_ _Merlins_ seine Sachen würde packen müssen? Würde er sie beide freundlich, aber bestimmt in sein Büro beordern? Ihnen ruhig ins Gewissen reden, wie sie eine solche Dummheit hätten begehen können? Oder… Nach schier endlosen Sekunden nickte der alte Zauberer Caryn auf ihren bangen Blick hin einfühlsam zu, seinem Zauberkunstlehrer begütigend die Hand auf die Schulter legend. Der Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden Männern wirkte grotesk. Fast zum Lachen neben der hohen, schwarzen, ehrfurchtgebietenden Gestalt ihres Liebsten, der – seinen Widerwillen gegen die gesamte Situation nicht im mindesten verbergend – abweisend, mit verschränkten Armen und verkniffenem Mund am Rande der Gruppe stand, fast trotzig abwartend, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Würde das eine der letzten Erinnerungen sein, die sie an ihr jetziges Leben mit ihm haben würde? Das letzte Bild des Mannes, der sie so liebevoll ansehen konnte, der so… – Dann jedoch fiel ihr schon wieder die Kinnlade herunter.

„Mich freut sehr, daß Miss Willson und Severus sich so gut verstehen", stellte jetzt – unglaublich wundersamer Weise – Albus Dumbledore in seiner wohlwollenden Art fest. Sprach dann Severus direkt an, welcher den Blick seines Vorgesetzten ebenso direkt, aber mit einem gewissen stirnrunzelnden Mißtrauen erwiderte. Täuschte Caryn sich, oder war er gar nicht soo überrascht gewesen wie die anderen Anwesenden, die völlig entgeistert zwischen ihrem Kollegen und ihrem Schulleiter hin und herstarrten. Letzterer fuhr ungerührt fort: „Wenn wir gewußt hätten, daß Du ertragen kannst, _gefeiert_ zu werden, hätten wir Dir ja doch ein Geschenk mitbringen können!" Caryn hing an dem so furchtlosen Gesicht ihres Geliebten, das sich bei dem Wort _Geschenk_ in snape'scher Verächtlichkeit verzogen hatte. „Obwohl ich auch so denke, daß Du mit einem guten Rotwein mehr anfangen kannst!" Der alte Zauberer überreichte Severus, der daraufhin – schon erstaunlich – gehorsam die Arme herunternahm, um seine Hände danach auszustrecken, zwei Flaschen, die er zuvor aus der Luft gegriffen hatte. Setzte nun in Caryns Richtung dazu: „Und habe ich mich geirrt, oder habe ich tatsächlich KUCHEN gesehen?"

War das sein Ernst? Er wollte alles so hinnehmen und lächelnd zum Kuchenessen übergehen – als wäre NICHTS gewesen, als wäre die Tatsache, daß _Caryn Willson_ mit dem _Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts_ dessen _Geburtstag_ gefeiert hatte, eine nicht weiter überraschende Selbstverständlichkeit?! Caryn warf erst einmal Severus einen raschen, Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Er nickte ihr offen zu. Nun gut, also Kuchen! Sie war im Begriff, sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen, als sie von Minerva McGonagall aufgehalten wurde:

„Miss Willson, kennen Sie sich hier schon gut genug aus, um gleich Gläser für den Wein mitzubringen, oder brauchen Sie die Hilfe Ihres _Professor_ _Snape_? Obwohl eher ER Nachhilfe in Sachen _Gastlichkeit _nötig hätte!"

Was sollte das jetzt werden? Der herausfordernde Ton ihrer Lehrerin drängte Caryn regelrecht ein _Selbstverständlich! _auf die Lippen und sie selbst dazu, _jetzt_ _erst_ _recht_ hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Küche zu marschieren, um es der Angreiferin zu zeigen. Um sich daran zu hindern, preßte sie die Lippen aufeinander. Genau diese Reaktion war es doch, die die Ältere mit ihrer Provokation bezweckt hatte! Severus einen Strick daraus zu drehen, daß Caryn mit Snapes Räumlichkeiten vertraut war. Unschlüssig, ob sie McGonagall ignorieren und den Kuchen holen sollte oder erst einmal abwarten, wurde sie auf's neue überrascht. Offensichtlich hatte sich noch jemand über die scharfzüngige Schottin geärgert. Die schneidende Stimme des Hausherrn füllte den Raum bis in den hintersten Winkel, wobei er seine ältere Kollegin mit einem stechenden Blick bedachte:

„Miss Willson, wären Sie so LIEB_, _uns diesen Gefallen zu tun?"

Er gab seiner mißtrauischen Kollegin tatsächlich die Antwort, die diese hatte haben wollen?! Aber durfte Caryn sich über diese Geste ihres Liebsten freuen? Konnte das richtig sein? Sollte Caryn stattdessen nicht lieber von sich aus die Flucht ergreifen und das Feld räumen? Selbst wenn Dumbledores Reaktion tatsächlich bedeutete, daß er mit ihr als Severus' Vertrauter einverstanden war, ohne etwas Verfängliches daran zu finden – und er tat ja zumindest so – so war McGonagall eindeutig darauf aus, eben jene Verfänglichkeit zu finden. Wäre es dann nicht vernünftiger, diese unleidliche Situation schlicht so schnell wie möglich zu beenden? – Um damit ihr weiteres Schicksal gänzlich aus ihren Händen zu geben, ohne auch nur zu wissen, wie die Welt morgen früh aussehen würde, wenn sie einsam in ihrem Schlafsaal erwachte… Während ER… – Nein, unmöglich! Sie mußte an Severus' Seite bleiben! Und indem sie hierblieb und den Ereignissen zusah, hatte sie wenigstens die Illusion einer Kontrolle über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse… – Andererseits… vielleicht BEENDETE sie diese ganze gefährliche Situation, wenn sie sich zurückziehen würde…? In der nächsten Sekunde fuhr sie zusammen.

„Sie findet den Weg nicht, Severus!" rief die alte Lehrerin sich schadenfroh in Erinnerung – und Caryn ins Bewußtsein, daß sie noch immer, hin und hergerissen, wie gelähmt am selben Fleck stand.

„Sie KENNT den Weg", setzte der Angesprochene knurrend dagegen, und bei diesem erneuten – und diesmal ja wiederum absolut freiwilligen – Bekenntnis zu ihr konnte Caryn nicht anders, als ihrem Geliebten ein vor spontaner Freude strahlendes, wenn auch noch besorgtes Lächeln zu senden, ehe sie unter den nachdenklichen Blicken ihrer drei Lehrer ihres Amtes waltete.

„Siehst Du, Albus?! Was sagst Du dazu?" drängte McGonagall ihren Vorgesetzten. „Was gedenkst Du jetzt zu tun?!" Unwillkürlich war Caryn in ihrer Bewegung verharrt.

„Aber Minerva! Was ist denn dabei, wenn Miss Willson sich hier _auskennt_? Ich selbst wäre äußerst überrascht, wenn DU Dich nach dem Weg zu MEINER Küche erkundigen würdest, liebe _Freundin!" _hörte Caryn Dumbledores versonnene Stimme hinter sich.

„Albus, wir reden hier von _Severus' _Küche!"beharrte McGonagall in Caryns Rücken. Diese unterdrückte den Impuls, sich umzudrehen und leidenschaftlich Partei für _ihren_ allzeit verkannten Snape zu ergreifen. _Geh weiter! Daß Du hier herumstehst und lauschst, ist erst recht verdächtig!_ Caryn hatte gerade einen einzigen Schritt gemacht, als sie schon wieder in Versuchung geriet stehenzubleiben, denn der weise Schulleiter hatte gedankenvoll festgestellt:

„Zu einer _Freundschaft _gehören immer ZWEI, Minerva!" _Weitergehen, Caryn!_

Deren Erwiderung „Genau das ist mein Problem in _Severus'_ Fall, Albus!" war so schrill, daß sie sich fast schon hysterisch anhörte. _Wieso ist sie so UNFAIR zu ihm?!_ Das, was SIE dieser schnippischen Person am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte, hörte Caryn die tiefe, volltönende Stimme _ihres Mannes _FRAGEN:

„Willst Du damit unterstellen, daß ein dermaßen UNWIDERSTEHLICHER Mann wie ICH bei einer Frau zu viel LEIDENSCHAFT hervorruft, als daß sie eine bloße FREUNDSCHAFT mit mir führen könnte, ohne über mich herzufallen? Ist es das, was Du sagen wolltest, _liebste_ Minerva?"

Sein samtiges _Liebste _stieß Caryn sauer auf. _Nicht einmal MICH nennst Du Deine Liebste! _Aber sie hatte endlich den Schutz der einsamen Küche erreicht.

_WAS ZUM TEUFEL GESCHIEHT HIER?!_

Albus Dumbledore hatte allen Ernstes die Stirn, Severus und Caryn für _befreundet _zu erklären_. Die liebste Minerva_ glaubte das selbstredend nicht. _Niemand würde auch nur im entferntesten so etwas glauben!_ Professor Snape würde sich nicht einmal im Traum mit einer Schülerin anfreunden! Und auch Severus konnte nicht in Erwägung ziehen, daß sie mit dieser Version durchkommen würden! – Nun, das tat er ja auch nicht. Er war weit davon entfernt, die Verharmlosung seines Vorgesetzten dankbar hinzunehmen und zu bestätigen. Vielmehr ließ er es, wie es schien, nicht nur darauf ankommen, daß die Anwesenden sich _verbotene_ Gedanken über sie beide machten. Sondern SCHÜRTE diese Gedanken geradezu! Ironisch überspitzt, aber dennoch ausgesprochen.

Fahrig holte Caryn die verlangten Weingläser aus dem Schrank, ehe sie auf die Idee kam, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen, um sie auch transportieren zu können. Sie fand ihn in der Jackentasche, zusammen mit einer klassischen Schachtel Muggelstreichhölzer die sie von Grace geschickt bekommen und Severus hatte mitbringen wollen – bestimmt hatte seine Granny früher dieselben benutzt – um sie dann zu vergessen, weil ER es gewesen war, der die Kerze auf seinem Geburtstagskuchen angezündet hatte. Sie brannte noch immer. Und Caryn würde sie brennen lassen!

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer verblüffend offensiven Einbeziehung in die Geburtstagsgesellschaft wären Severus letzten implizierenden Aussagen über seine Beziehung zu Caryn keineswegs nötig gewesen. Im Gegenteil: Die ganze Sache mit den Gläsern hätte sich mit einem Zauberstabschlenker erledigen lassen. Seine Entgegnung _Sie KENNT den Weg! _war doch beinahe ein zweideutiges Statement. Und da _LEIDENSCHAFT_ noch besonders zu betonen, wäre da nicht einmal nötig gewesen! _Kein Zweifel:_ Severus WOLLTE, daß Caryn das hier tat: Daß sie beide miteinander demonstrierten, daß Caryn – ein Stück weit – hierher gehörte. Zu ihm. Und in all der Ungewißheit und Sorge frohlockte ihr Herz. Das war verrückt!– _Ist ER verrückt geworden?!_ – _Nun ja_, überlegte sie weiter, im Grunde war die Sache klar. Allein die Tatsache, daß Caryn überhaupt hier angetroffen worden war, bewies eine von zwei Unmöglichkeiten: _Freundschaft_ oder _Liebe_. Wobei den Leuten _Freundschaft _durch Snapes Person unmöglich schien und ihm _Liebe _paradoxerweise eher zugetraut wurde. Vermutlich war Severus deswegen klar, daß es ohnehin zu spät war, daß er ohnehin von der Schule fliegen würde, und jetzt hatte er einfach beschlossen, stolz sein Gesicht wahren und das Beste aus der Situation zu machen?

_Das Beste machen daraus, daß drei neugierige Augenpaare sich an seinem Privatleben weideten? Und ER gab ihnen auch noch zusätzliche Nahrung?! Hieß das nicht aber…??_

War andererseits nicht aber schon Entwarnung gegeben? Es war doch wohl Dumbledore, auf den es ankam bei der Frage, ob Severus seine Stelle verlieren würde oder nicht. Und war diesem gütigen, menschlichen alten Zauberer wahrhaftig zuzutrauen, daß er sie beide jetzt mit seiner verständnisvollen Freundlichkeit in Sicherheit wiegen würde, um dann irgendwann aus heiterem Himmel seinen Zorn über sie auszuschütten? Das konnte Caryn sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen!

Zumal sich doch auch die Frage stellte: Was WUßTE Dumbledore denn eigentlich? Daß Caryn Severus in irgendeiner Weise näher stand als andere. _Als ALLE anderen. _Aber war das verboten?! – Nein, dieses Argument war zu trügerisch, um ihr Sicherheit zu geben… Es GAB keine Sicherheit. Der geniale Zauberer Albus Dumbledore benötigte keine BEWEISE, um hinter den Kulissen dieses Schmierentheaters zu erkennen, das in WIRKLICHKEIT dort ablief. Severus und Caryn waren Direktor Dumbledore ausgeliefert, abhängig von seiner Bereitschaft, Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen. SIE konnten nichts tun als bangen und beten, daß er ihnen diese Gnade erweisen würde. Daß doch noch alles gut werden würde.

Die genau DAS hartnäckig für unmöglich erklärende Stimme in ihrem Kopf ignorierend, kehrte Caryn wenig später mit dem bekerzten Kuchen, einem Messer und fünf Tellern nebst Zauberstab in der Hand sowie fünf vor ihr her schwebenden Weingläsern – auch wenn sie keinen Rotwein mochte, mußte sie natürlich darauf achten, ihr Gesicht zu wahren – ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sorgte dafür, daß alles auf dem kleinen Tisch zu stehen kam. In ihrer Abwesenheit hatten sich die zwei anderen Männer auf den beiden Sesseln niedergelassen, McGonagall hatte auf dem Sofa Platz genommen. Im Kamin war sogar ein Feuer entzündet worden.

„Ah, der sieht aber wirklich lecker aus, Miss Willson!" kommentierte ihr Schulleiter eifrig. „Wann sind WIR das letzte Mal in den Genuß eines selbstgebackenen Kuchens als Geburtstaggeschenk gekommen, was, Minerva?"

„Na, Du hast lediglich versäumt, Dir eine Schülerin anzulachen, Albus! Nicht wahr, Severus?" versetzte die Angesprochene im Plauderton.

„Du meinst, ich prostituiere mich für Süßigkeiten?" fragte dieser jetzt wirklich amüsiert. „Was habe ich für diesen Kuchen tun müssen, Miss Willson? Verraten Sie es ruhig!"

Albus Dumbledore lachte herzhaft.

„Das schätze ich an Dir so sehr, Severus! Deinen wirklich köstlichen Humor!" Er beugte sich auf seinem Sessel vor. „Umso köstlicher, wenn es um Kuchen geht! Seinen Sie so nett, Miss Willson, und geben Sie mir doch gleich ein Stück!"

Froh, so um eine Reaktion herumgekommen zu sein, widmete sich Caryn dem Kuchen. Dumbledore und Flitwick nahmen ihre Teller dankend entgegen, McGonagall lehnte steif ab:

„Nein danke, ich HABE gegessen!" Stattdessen legte sie – ihren Zaubertränkekollegen im Visier – aufmüpfig den Kopf schief und klopfte auffordernd neben sich auf das Sofa. „Severus, kommst Du zu _mir_? Es ist doch gewiß ANREGEND für Dich, zur Abwechselung einmal neben einer GESTANDENEN Frau zu sitzen!"

Sprachlos stellte Caryn den unberührten Teller dieser _gestandenen Frau _ neben den Flaschen auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab und wandte sich hastig Severus zu, der bewegungslos und mit gekräuselten Lippen an seinem ursprünglichen Platz stand und seine langjährige _andere _Kampfpartnerin von oben herab abschätzig ansah – wenn auch sein ihm vorhin noch wie eine faßbare Substanz anhaftender Unmut jetzt einer gewissen Belustigung gewichen war. _Wie jetzt?!_ Er fand diese UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT auch noch WITZIG?! Daß die McGonagall Caryn als uninteressantes kleines Mädchen beschimpfte? Damit allen demonstrieren wollte, wie absurd es sei, daß Caryn seine Partnerin war? Und zu allem Überfluß verlangte sie jetzt auch noch, daß er sich neben sie setzte?!

_Deine Eifersucht ist doch wohl nicht Dein Ernst?_ hörte sie Severus in ihrem Kopf. _Es handelt sich hier um eine Frau jenseits der Wechseljahre! Da kann sich ja wohl jeder denken, welche von Euch ich ANREGENDER finde! _

Und dennoch hatte die Art und Weise, wie die ältere Hexe ihn dazu einlud, in Caryns Augen auch von ihrer eigenen Person abgesehen eindeutig etwas Zweideutiges. Zumal sie eben auch Caryn einen provozierenden Blick aus schmalen Augen zugeworfen hatte, so als würde sie es allen Ernstes auf einen Wettstreit um ihn anlegen. Unwillig verzog nun Caryn ihren Mund. Was zum Teufel wollten all die Mütter und Großmütter von IHREM Mann?!

_Sie will, daß Du Deine Eifersucht offen zeigst und Euch somit überführen, Du dumme Gans! Und DU gehst ihr sofort auf den Leim! Einer Frau jenseits der Wechseljahre!_

Ob Severus Caryns Anspannung wahrgenommen hatte? Jedenfalls rief er ohne ein Wort einen Küchenstuhl auf und setzte sich würdevoll.

„Setzen SIE sich zu meiner netten Kollegin, Miss Willson!" forderte er sie – triefend vor Spott – auf. „Mich würde so viel GESTANDENE WEIBLICHKEIT auf einmal komplett überfordern! Und ich bin sicher, WIR BEIDE werden es überleben, wenn wir einmal NICHT nebeneinander sitzen…!"

_Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung? _– Severus wartete NICHT still ab, wie sich die Situation entwickeln würde. Er war aktiv. Kämpfte. Wirkte stark und mächtig wie ehe und je. Wahrte seinen Stolz – und Caryns, indem er sie nicht verleugnete. Im Gegenteil: Im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten stand er zu ihr. Die Wärme, die sich daraufhin in ihr ausgebreitet hatte, ignorierte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Severus WAR stark. Er WÜRDE sie verlassen. Aber weil ER SELBST dazu entschlossen war. Er würde sich den Zeitpunkt, an dem er das tun würde, nicht von seinem Vorgesetzten oder einer ihn um jeden Preis zu überführen suchenden Kollegin vorschreiben lassen!

Und was nützte es? Entweder Caryn setzte sich passiv hin und wartete stumm, bis der Abend vorbeiginge – oder sie… _spielte mit._ Ein letzter prüfender Blick zu IHM; eine auffordernde Augenbraue zurück. _Okay, wie Du willst!_

„Aber Professor, Sie wissen doch, daß ich das eigentlich NICHT aushalte", entschloß sie sich mit einem schmachtenden Seufzer in Richtung ihres Liebsten zu erwidern und machte widerstrebend die Schritte zum Sofa hinüber, wo sie von den nun ärgerlich dreinblickenden Augen McGonnagalls in Empfang genommen wurde. Diese verlor dann auch keine Zeit. Noch während Albus Severus eine der beiden Weinflaschen zum Öffnen hinhielt – was anscheinend auf Muggelweise erledigt werden mußte, zumindest hatte der alte Zauberer plötzlich einen Korkenzieher in der Hand –, beugte sie sich zu Caryn herüber.

„Weiß Ihr Freund, daß Sie hier sind, Miss Willson?" erkundigte sie sich, und sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Frage beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Was nahm diese Frau sich eigentlich heraus?! Caryn öffnete erst einmal stumm den Mund, ohne Idee, wie sie dieser neuen Unverschämtheit begegnen sollte. Severus dagegen schien zu seiner Hochform auflaufen zu wollen. Offenkundig hatte diese Situation tatsächlich begonnen, ihm Spaß zu machen. Geschickt die Flasche in seinen Händen entkorkend, sah er seine Gegnerin kaum an:

„Ich habe Mr. Boots VERHEXT, so daß er ohnmächtig zuzusehen gezwungen ist, wie ich ihm Schritt für Schritt seine _Braut_ ausspanne!" trumpfte er auf und brachte Minerva mit seinem triumphierenden Blick zum Schnauben. Ihr Konter kam erstaunlich schnell:

„Aber klar, Severus!" versetzte sie ironisch. „Miss Willson wird da überhaupt nicht gefragt!" „Darüber, was die _Frauen_ wollen, sollten die _Männer_ entscheiden!" Severus lehnte sich demonstrativ befriedigt zurück. „Wie überaus erfreulich, daß wir hierin _ausnahmsweise_ einmal einer Meinung sind, verehrte Minerva!"

Entrüstet schnaubte diese gleich ein zweites Mal, offenkundig nach einer gebührenden Erwiderung suchend, während Flitwick augenscheinlich zu dem Schluß gekommen war, daß Caryn für die sexistische Äußerung ihres Zaubertränkelehrers seinen Trost benötige. Als Beschützer begab er sich mit einem Glas für sie an ihre andere Seite, reichte ihr selbiges und legte dabei beruhigend seine große Hand auf ihren Arm. Aber Caryn hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, ihrem sexistischen Mann einen strengen Blick zuwerfend:

„Haben Sie Angst vor Frauen mit einem EIGENEN Willen, Professor Snape?"

Professor Snape hatte selbstredend KEINE Angst. Professor Snape legte den Kopf in den Nacken und … _lachte_. Lauthals und lange. McGonagall und Flitwick verfolgten das Schauspiel mit offenen Mündern und großen Augen. In Caryn trudelten Bestürzung, Unverständnis, Sorge, Stolz, LIEBE wild durcheinander. Dumbledore hatte den Kopf gesenkt, so daß seine klaren Augen nicht durch die Gläser seiner Brille zu schauen brauchten, und ließ sie nachdenklich auf Caryns Gesicht ruhen. Natürlich las er ALLES darin. Nun nur noch besorgt, wich sie seinem Blick aus. Er akzeptierte das offenbar, jedenfalls wandte er sich stattdessen an seinen Tränkeprofessor und verkündete gut gelaunt:

„Es freut mich wirklich außerordentlich, daß es Dir in letzter Zeit so gut geht, Severus!" Er machte eine sie alle einbeziehende Geste. „Und ich denke, wir sollten jetzt endlich unsere Gläser erheben und auf ein neues ebenso erfreuliches Lebensjahr anstoßen! Wie ich sehe, hat jeder bereits ein Glas?" Er wedelte Wein in jedes.

„Miss Willson ist _Wein_ nicht erlaubt, das wäre ja nun eindeutig gegen die Schulregeln!" mischte sich die alte Querulantin erneut ins Geschehen ein, wandte sich jedoch nicht an den Schulleiter, sondern direkt an ihren Tränkekollegen, indem sie mit strenger Miene forderte: „Severus, Du kannst doch nicht verantworten, daß eine in DEINER OBHUT befindliche SCHÜLERIN ALKOHOLMIßBRAUCH betreibt! Sie befindet schließlich beinahe noch im Wachstum!"

„Aber Minerva! Das Wort _Alkoholmißbrauch _aus DEINEM Mund?" lachte Severus gemein. Caryn starrte ihn an. _Oh, das war ja wohl eindeutig unter der Gürtellinie! Aber andererseits ist sie selber schuld, oder?_ _Minerva_ überging diese echt snape'sche Äußerung geflissentlich, und auch die beiden anderen Männer ignorierten sie. Vielleicht waren sie gewohnt, solche einfach unter _Snape _zu verbuchen_. _

„Worauf wartest Du?" bedrängte seine Kollegin Snape weiter und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Caryns Glas. „Brauchst Du meine Hilfe, um den Wein in Wasser zu verwandeln?!"

Der Anflug von Mitleid, den Caryn eben mit ihrer Lehrerin gehabt hatte, verflüchtigte sich. Vielmehr war sie nun wirklich versucht, extra einen Schluck nehmen, um es dieser impertinenten Person zu zeigen! Im selben Moment wurden Caryns wutentbrannt blitzende Augen von Severus auf sich gelenkt, der ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er würde sie doch wohl nicht demütigen, indem er der Alten recht gab und Caryn als _Kind_ definierte?!

„Miss Willson mag ohnehin keinen Rotwein", erklärte er leichthin und nahm damit den Mittelweg – jedoch mit einem gewissen ungläubigen Bedauern in der Stimme – welches letztendlich den Ausschlag dafür gab, daß Caryn beschloß, sich darüber zu freuen, daß er sich dazu bekannte, sie so genau zu _kennen, _und großzügig darüber hinwegsah, daß er versäumt hatte richtigzustellen, daß sie durchaus erwachsen genug war, um Wein trinken zu DÜRFEN. Als er ihr dann auch noch aus der Luft galant eine Flasche ihres Lieblingspfirsichsaftes reichte, lächelte sie ihn gerührt an.

Gryffindors Hauslehrerin hatte _dieses_ Kampfgebiet offensichtlich abgeschrieben, zumindest äußerte sie sich nicht weiter dazu, war zwischenzeitlich allerdings woanders fündig geworden:

„Naja, Severus, GANZ so passiv, wie Du eben behauptetest, scheint Miss Willson mir dann ja doch nicht zu sein. Ich erinnere mich ziemlich genau an die erste Apparierstunde in diesem Schuljahr…"

Flitwicks tröstend gemeinte Berührung auf ihrem Arm fiel mit Caryns Zusammenzucken zusammen. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen, mit so unfairen Mitteln zu kämpfen! Hatte sie etwa explizit vor, Severus und sie ihres Vergehens zu überführen?! Und was könnte Caryn erwidern? _Er zieht mich magisch an! _war einfach nur die gefährliche Wahrheit...

Die angriffslustige Gryffindor lediglich von oben herab musternd – es war ein guter Schachzug von ihm gewesen, sich weiter weg und erhöht zu setzen – öffnete ihr Geliebter regelrecht genüßlich den Mund, um seine gnadenlose Entgegnung anzubringen, während sich zwischenzeitlich ihrer aller Direktor sich zu Caryns Verteidigung aufgeschwungen hatte, indem er seine Kollegin mit für seine Verhältnisse direkt scharfer Mißbilligung zurechtwies:

„Minerva, das ist eine Sache, die allein Miss Willson betrifft. Selbst wenn das damals der Beginn gewe…"

Snape ließ den alten Mann nicht ausreden. Die Ironie, mit der seine Stimme die Luft im Raum durchschnitt, klang gefährlich:

„Minerva! Sicherlich ahnst Du, daß ich über magische Mittel und Wege verfüge, eine Frau dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was ICH WILL –", Caryn hörte seine Stimme sich verändern, „und sei es, sich durch den Raum in meine Arme zu begeben, wenn ich das wünsche…", war dann eine lässige Feststellung, die Caryn eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut bescherte. _Ich will das jetzt, Severus!! _Der Gegenschlag kam prompt:

„Dafür hast Du sie aber ziemlich grob von Dir gestoßen!"

„DAS war meine sich VERZWEIFELT aufbäumende VERNUNFT, mit der ich meine sich ins Unermeßliche steigernde, mich verzehrende SEHNSUCHT nach meiner SCHÜLERIN zu ersticken bemühte!" war Severus sofortige, dennoch sorgfältig theatralisch in Szene gesetzte Antwort, welche Caryn wiederum warme und erregende Wellen durch ihre Herzregion schickte: SO wunderbar prickelnde Worte aus seinem Mund, so absolut unvereinbar mit seiner Person und doch so… verlockend, weil er sie doch AUSSPRACH. _Ich WILL, daß Du Dich vor Sehnsucht nach mir verzehrst! Ich WILL, daß Du mich VERZWEIFELT willst! _ Und immerhin saß er dort und SPRACH es aus, und auch wenn er ihre besondere Intimität derart offensiv und total überzogen zur Schau stellte, daß er paradoxerweise damit ausschloß, daß irgend jemand es glauben konnte: CARYN _wußte_ und _wollte_ es, und sie wollte es glauben! Und das MACHTESpaß! Sie mußte sich bewußt zur Ordnung rufen, um ihre Triumphgefühle nicht zu übertreiben, zumal Albus Dumbledore sie – mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit über – von seinem Sessel am Rande aus im Auge behielt.

_Er weiß, daß es trotzdem die Wahrheit ist. Er weiß ALLES! _

Von Minerva McGonagalls nächster Unverfrorenheit wurde Caryn abgelenkt:

„Daß DU _romantische_ Gefühle hast und obendrein SEHNSUCHT, ist dermaßen lächerlich, daß es schon fast wieder traurig ist, mein Lieber!"

Was bildete diese alte Hexe sich eigentlich ein?! Wie nahm sie sich das Recht heraus, so von Severus zu sprechen?! Entrüstet sah Caryn ihren Liebsten an. _Zeig es ihr! _Severus verlagerte nur lässig sein Gewicht und schenkte seiner älteren Kollegin ein geradezu aufreizendes Lächeln. Eifersucht durchzuckte Caryn, würde er mit DER flirten? Wechseljahre hin oder her, das konnte sie nicht ertragen! Es kam ein arrogantes:

„Leider bist DU offensichtlich aus dem Alter heraus, Deine Überzeugung an dieser Stelle auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu überprüfen!"

Sagte das _Leider, _daß er es sonst gerne getan hätte? Ihre gerunzelte Stirn verbarg Caryn nicht, auch wenn die Entrüstung der alten Frau ihr vorerst gut tat.

„Was soll DAS denn heißen?!"

„Das soll heißen, daß es Dinge in meinem Leben gibt, die Dich nichts angehen, _meine LIEBE!" _fauchte Severus und gab die Erleichterung frei, die in Caryn bereitgestanden hatte.

An dieser Stelle erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und brachte mit seiner magischen und menschlichen Autorität sämtliche Denkprozesse seiner Untergebenen zu einem vorläufigen Ende. Mit einem in seinem gütigen Ton vorgebrachten:

„Ich denke, nach diesem anstrengenden Kampf haben uns jetzt endgültig alle eine Erholung verdient", sorgte der Schulleiter dafür, daß schließlich alle ihr Glas Wein erhoben, Caryns sich mit ihrem Pfirsichsaft füllte und Severus' Feier förmlich eröffnet werden konnte.

Caryn war in der Tat erschöpft. Aber nun zu gehen, kam nicht in Frage. Das abendliche Kammerspiel hatte ihr Bedürfnis nach der uneingeschränkten Nähe zu ihrem Geliebten ins Unermeßliche anwachsen lassen. Und theoretisch brauchte sie einfach nur zu warten, bis die Gäste endlich gehen würden, um dann in seine Arme zu sinken und zum Bett hinübergetragen zu werden und…

Obwohl es zu früh war, alle Sorgen vor den Konsequenzen dieses Abends fahren zu lassen. In dieser Angelegenheit war das letzte Wort eindeutig noch nicht gesprochen. McGonagall hatte wenigstens für den Moment aufgehört zu stochern – Severus hatte ihr ja auch keine Chance gelassen, hinter seine Fassade aus Ironie zu sehen. Dumbledore blickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Die Angst vor dem, was dort in seinem Kopf Severus' bezüglich vor sich ging, ließ Caryn für einen Moment sämtliche Müdigkeit vergessen. Dann allerdings fing der alte Mann kurz ihren Blick auf und nickte verbindlich zu ihr herüber. Und das HÄTTE er doch nicht getan, wenn er vorhatte, jeden Moment aufzuspringen und Severus den Kopf abzureißen, oder? Wenn er das wider Erwarten doch tun würde, würde sie aber nicht von der Seite ihres Geliebten weichen!

Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als still abwartend auf ihrem Platz sitzenzubleiben und Severus aus dieser sehnsüchtigen Distanz zu betrachten, wie er mit Flitwick über einen bestimmten Slytherin-Schüler diskutierte. Die alte Hexe neben ihr warf ab und zu ihre Meinung zu bestimmten Aspekten ein, während Dumbledore mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein schien. Immerhin hatte er aufgehört, Caryn zu beobachten.

Große Lust, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen, hatte sie nicht. Außerdem stellte sie fest, daß es sehr gemütlich war, sich – ohne Severus anzusehen – aus ihrer Distanz von seiner wunderbaren Stimme umschmeicheln zu lassen, welche sich so überdeutlich _männlich_ gegen Flitwicks hohe quiekende abhob. Ab und an fühlte sie Severus' Blick sie ganz kurz streifen und auch wenn sie sich dabei nie ganz sicher sein konnte, hatte sie ein paar Mal das Gefühl, daß er _im Geiste _bei ihr war. Sie sorgte dafür, daß ihr nach außen in sich selbst versunkene Lächeln besonders inniglich ausfiel und dachte vorsichtshalber so intensiv _ICH LIEBE DICH, _wie es ihr möglich war.

„Sie muß ins Bett, Severus!" flötete McGonagall plötzlich anzüglich und riß Caryn aus ihrer mittlerweile ganz angenehmen, entspannten Müdigkeit. „Sieh nur, die Kleine schläft ja schon fast! Außerdem ist es halb zehn. Du spekulierst doch nicht etwa darauf, Ravenclaw Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wenn sie sich zu spät auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal macht?! Sie ist Deine SCHÜLERIN!"

Noch bevor _die Schülerin_ ihre Lehrerin hätte anfauchen können, wurde sie schon wieder sprachlos gemacht.

„Genau DAS ist es, was ich die ganze Zeit über ständig versucht bin zu VERDRÄNGEN,liebe Minerva", flötete Severus ebenso anzüglich zurück. Dumbledore hatte sich daraufhin erhoben, nachdem er während des Wortwechsels wiederum nur Caryn beobachtet hatte. Ihr Pokerface war natürlich zu spät gekommen. Außerdem sah sie allmählich wirklich ihre Felle davonschwimmen, da die Besucher offenbar keineswegs vorhatten, sich _vor_ der Schülersperrstunde zu entfernen und sie mit ihrem Geliebten in Ruhe zu lassen. So daß Caryn sich mit einem gestohlenen Geburtstagskuß würde zufrieden geben müssen, statt endlich, _endlich_ wieder eine ganze Nacht lang in den Armen ihres Liebsten zu liegen. Wie sie es so nötig hatte! Gerade nach dieser Gefühlsachterbahn des vergangenen Abends!

„Ich werde mich ebenfalls auf den Weg machen und Miss Willson nach oben begleiten, Severus", schritt Dumbledore ein und brachte seine Kollegin dazu, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen.

„Sie ist öfter hier, Albus" versetzte Snape, plötzlich wahrhaftig gereizt. „Bisher ist es ihr jedes Mal gelungen, heil in ihren Turm zurückzukehren."

„Das wird sie auch heute, Severus", war die beinahe sanfte Entgegnung des Direktors, so als wolle er seinen Zaubertränkelehrer beruhigen, daß er Caryn unterwegs gewiß nicht auffressen werde. Auch wenn sie sich trotzdem so fühlte. Als hilflose Beute seines messerscharfen Verstandes. Es war, nachdem sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte, richtig aufregend gewesen, ihr Verhältnis mit ihrem Lehrer hier auf der trügerisch sicheren Bühne der Ironie zu inszenieren; sich für dieses Spiel unter vier Augen gegenüber dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart zu verantworten, war etwas ganz anderes. Davon abgesehen, würde ihr Liebster so nicht einmal in der Lage sein, sich heimlich an der Bürotür _richtig_ von ihr zu verabschieden. Und sie benötigte wenigstens eine einzige Berührung.

_Bitte, Severus, ich brauche Dich! Jetzt! _

Severus erwiderte ihren flehendlichen Blick nicht, ehe er sich vor ihr und Dumbledore her auf den Weg ins Büro machte, um sie beide hinauszulassen. Um anschließend seinen Geburtstag mit seinen beiden _Lieblingskollegen_ zu beschließen, anstatt mit ihr, seiner Geliebten, die sie jetzt nichts anderes brauchte als seine Arme und _Ruhe_, um sich von der anstrengenden Vorstellung heute Abend zu erholen.

_Severus, hilf mir!_

Als sei ein Schalter umgelegt worden, war jede Leichtigkeit, jeder Eifer, jeder Ehrgeiz, mit dem Severus eben noch nach einer neuen Zweideutigkeit für Minerva gesucht hatte, aus seinem Gebaren verschwunden. Natürlich war ihm genauso wie Caryn der Ernst der Lage bewußt. Daß er Albus Dumbledore hatte täuschen können, konnte er nicht geglaubt haben. Angespannt sah Caryn Severus ins Gesicht, als er sich, an der Bürotür angekommen, mit unbewegter Miene zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Es war ein … _interessanter_ Abend, Severus", war Albus' Kommentar, und wieder war er ganz ernst. „Ich hoffe, Ihr beide", er bezog Caryn mit ein, der der Mund offenstehen blieb ob dieser unumwundenen Direktheit – _Gryffindor halt, _wäre Severus' Kommentar gewesen, „verzeiht uns, _Eure PRIVATE Feier _gestört zu haben."

Wartete er darauf, daß Severus sich von dieser Bezeichnung distanzierte? _Würde _er das tun? Würde er Caryn demütigen, um seinen Direktor die verlangte Antwort zu geben? MÜßTEer das nicht? Angstvoll in eine andere Richtung blickend, bemühte Caryn sich, ruhig weiter zu atmen. Sein ernstes:

„Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, Albus, aber ich wäre durchaus lieber mit Miss Willson allein geblieben", löste im folgenden Moment ihre immense Anspannung. _Oh Severus, ich LIEBE Dich! _Jetzt mußte sie sich _zwingen_, nicht seine Augen zu suchen.

„Ja, ich weiß… Die Ferien sind immer zu kurz, nicht wahr?" sagte Dumbledore leichthin, und Caryn schnappte erneut nach Luft, als er mit Selbstverständlichkeit fortfuhr: „Es freut mich für Euch, daß Du Dein Haus NICHT verkauft hast…"

„Danke für Deinen Segen, _LIEBER_ Albus", kam in schneidendem Sarkasmus von Snape zurück. _Aber das WAR er doch?! Dumbledores offizieller Segen? Seine Zusicherung, unsere Beziehung zu akzeptieren? Dann ist doch alles gut…? _Dem Sarkasmus des Tränkemeisters seine Existenz nehmend, erwiderte der Direktor mit seiner ihm eigenen Würde:

„Den gebe ich Dir gerne, lieber Freund! Ich habe den ganzen Abend erneut darüber nachgedacht, und ich bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß Ihr meinen Segen VERDIENT."

Mit diesen Worten nickte der weißhaarige Zauberer der ihn anstarrenden Caryn aufmunternd zu und schritt würdevoll von dannen, seine Schritte entfernten sich rasch den flackernd beleuchteten Gang entlang in Richtung Treppe. Snapes gefauchtes:

„Da können wir uns ja glücklich schätzen, was hätten wir nur OHNE DEINEN SEGEN getan?!" verhallte wie ungehört an den kalten Kerkerwänden. _Wir wären von der Schule geflogen, _ergänzte Caryn im Geiste. Sprach es nicht aus, um Severus nicht noch mehr zu reizen, welcher offensichtlich erst einmal dem verhaßten Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins und der Abhängigkeit von der Gnade seines Vorgesetzten Luft machen mußte. „Wie kann dieser Mann _dermaßen_ _ÜBERHEBLICH_ sein?!" schimpfte er weiter, ehe er sich besann und endlich seine von ihr so sehr benötigten schwarzen Augen zu Caryn kommen ließ. Voller Wut, die mit IHR hoffentlich nichts zu tun hatte, die in diesem Moment bestimmt gegen die Macht seines Direktors über ihn gerichtet war, die ihn jedoch trotzdem unerreichbar weit weg scheinen ließ. Angstvoll sah Caryn ihn an.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal zu der sich entfernenden Gestalt seines Direktors, ehe er sich dann deutlich wahrnehmbar von ihm ab und – jetzt wirklich – Caryn zuwandte. Merlin sei Dank, fühlte er sich wieder näher an.

„Du hättest nichts besser machen können", stellte er sachlich fest. „Die einzige Alternative, Dich nämlich in einer schwarzmagisch versiegelten Küche einzusperren, schien mir entwürdigend."

_Oh Liebster, Du hast es von Anfang an bewußt getan?! _Das daraus resultierende Glück bahnte sich seinen Weg durch sämtliche Kanäle. _Du hast bewußt in Kauf genommen, Dich wirklich zu mir zu bekennen! Bei allem, was auf dem Spiel stand? Weil Du mich nicht verletzen wolltest?_ Auch IHN hätte das gedemütigt_, _wußte Caryn plötzlich. Vielleicht war dieser Gedanke tatsächlich von ihm selbst gekommen… _Ich liebe Dich wahnsinnig! _schickte sie vorsichtshalber auf demselben Weg zurück, aber – wie so oft – spürte sie nicht, ob ihre Botschaft bei ihm angekommen war.

„Und was _ist_ jetzt?" wisperte sie unhörbar.

„Wir müssen damit leben", antwortete er ihr ebenso leise. „Aber da Albus uns _wirklich _seinen Segen gegeben hat, scheint ER uns zumindest im Augenblick nicht kümmern zu müssen. Wenn das anders wäre, hätte er mich zu sich in sein Büro zitiert. – Er ist, was die _LIEBE_ angeht, einfach nicht zurechnungsfähig, ich sage es Dir immer."

„Du meinst, es ist alles in Ordnung?" vergewisserte sie sich bange.

„Er will mit Dir sprechen." Severus deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Treppe, wo der verehrenswürdige Schulleiter von Hogwarts lässig am Geländer lehnte und offensichtlich auf Caryn wartete. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr von ihm gut gelaunt zugewunken wurde.

„Was soll ich ihm denn sagen?!" drängte sie Severus verzweifelt. Wisperte dann: „Außerdem muß ich Dich eigentlich ganz dringend küssen…!"

„Ich weiß", formten seine Lippen, um dann plötzlich so auszusehen, als ob auch sie um jeden Preis geküßt zu werden wünschten. Verkrampft sog Caryn Luft ein. _Ich will das! _„Das jetzt nicht zu tun, ist eine _harte _Prüfung!" spottete er halblaut. „Wie sollen wir DAS überleben?!" Wurde dann ganz ernst. „Er weiß ohnehin alles", seufzte er resigniert. „Sag, was Du meinst, sagen zu müssen." Um dann laut hinzuzufügen: „Morgen erwarte ich Sie zur gewohnten Zeit, Miss Willson."

Ihre nach den seinen verlangenden Augen trafen nur noch die Tür, die er bereits wieder zwischen ihnen geschlossen hatte. Caryn blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ihrem Direktor zu begeben. Wenn sie nur über Severus' Fähigkeit verfügt hätte, ihr Gesicht wirklich undurchdringlich zu machen! Was wollte er denn nur von ihr? Albus Dumbledore hatte gerade den durchaus mächtigen Zauberer Severus Snape ohne jede Schwierigkeit dazu gebracht, alles freiherzig zuzugeben, wofür sie ihm keine Beweise geliefert hatten. Wie sollte sie, Caryn, dann eine Chance haben, ihm nicht alles zu sagen, was er verlangte? Aber was _verlangte _er denn? Würde er sie wirklich über ihrer verbotenen Beziehung zu Severus ausfragen? Sie zwingen, Einzelheiten preiszugeben? – Sie würde lediglich auf seine Fragen antworten, entschied sie. Sie würde sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Grund, unruhig zu sein. Es war alles in Ordnung. Es war…

„Kommen Sie, Caryn", nahm der alte Zauberer sie gedankenvoll in Empfang. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zur Treppe umzuwenden. Caryn konnte nicht anders als ihm gegenüber stehenzubleiben. _Verdammt_. Er ließ ihr keine Wahl, die Situation ihrerseits zu beeinflussen. Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sollte sie Severus in Schutz nehmen? Die alleinige Verantwortung auf sich nehmen? Sollte sie möglichst abweisend sein? Oder lieber kooperativ? Könnte sie sich diesem sanften und lustigen Mann, so weit es ging, öffnen?

Severus war davon überzeugt, daß ihr Schuleiter die Menschen wie leblose Marionetten hin und herschob, um seine persönlichen politischen Ziele durchzusetzen. Sie selbst dagegen war im Innersten noch immer in einem kindlichen Glauben von der gütigen Allmacht des weisen alten Zauberers überzeugt. Auch jetzt sehnte sich ein Teil von ihr – ein ziemlich starker Teil sogar – danach, sich ihrer Sehnsucht nach einem unerschütterlichen, allmächtigen Vater hinzugeben und dem alten Mann ihr Herz auszuschütten. Ihn zu fragen, ob er es für möglich halte, daß Severus ihr irgendwann nachgeben würde und sie heiraten. Ihn um Unterstützung zu bitten bei ihrem Kampf um _ihren_ Mann. Die beiden Männer mochten sich eigentlich, Caryn hielt ihr Verhältnis für gar nicht einmal so verschieden von einer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung. Wäre es nicht wunderbar, nicht mehr allein zu sein mit ihrer Angst vor der Zukunft…?

_Das ist Dumbledores Magie! _würde Severus hierzu sagen. _Du läßt Dich von ihm einwickeln! Sei kein kleines Mädchen auf der Suche nach dem Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart auf seiner Wolke! _

Dieser legte ihr jetzt seine Hand auf die Schulter, geleitete sie die letzten Schritte in Richtung Treppe und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn auf die Stufen zu setzen. Angenehm überrascht nahm Caryn wahr, daß er seinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte, um einen Wärmezauber auf die kalten Steine zu legen.

„Caryn, lassen Sie uns offen reden!" eröffnete dieser das Gespräch unverzüglich und schien ihr die Entscheidung damit abzunehmen. Was würde Severus jetzt sagen? _Wo OFFEN endet, bestimmt er allein!_

„Warum haben wir das denn nicht vorhin zu dritt getan?" wagte sie einzuwenden. Der Alte war von ihrem Widerspruch augenscheinlich nicht verstimmt oder genervt, lächelte jedoch auch nicht, und das kam Caryn in diesem Moment seltsam vor.

„Weil ich meine zu wissen, daß Severus noch nicht so weit ist", gab er ihr ehrlich zur Antwort. „Wie ich ihn einschätze, braucht es mehr als ein paar Monate, über Jahrzehnte gewachsene innere Überlebensstrukturen umzubauen. Sie haben seinen irrationalen Zorn erlebt eben. Nein, nein, das würde nicht funktionieren. Und wenn ich nicht irre, sind Sie auch noch nicht GANZ am Ziel. Oder täusche ich mich da?"

Auch er konnte mit der Augenbrauenmimik umgehen, registrierte Caryn am Rande, ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber, daß sie ihre sowieso heute Abend nur noch sehr eingeschränkte Denkkapazität nicht ausschließlich auf die Problemlösung zu fokussieren vermochte. Wollte der alte Zauberer sie am Ende doch noch hereinlegen, zu einem eindeutigen Bekenntnis verführen, um Severus doch noch offiziell beschuldigen zu können? Sollte sie jetzt vorsichtshalber lieber die Lüge erzählen, daß sie noch nie miteinander geschlafen hätten?

„Ich brauche Severus hier in Hogwarts, das wissen Sie sicher, Caryn. Daher könnte ich ihn gar nicht wegen einer verbotenen Beziehung mit einer Schülerin aus seinem Dienst entlassen – selbst wenn ich einen Sinn darin SÄHE_. _Was ich in Ihrem Fall ohnehin nicht tue", beruhigte sie der alte Zauberer. Es konnte sie selbstredend nicht verblüffen, daß auch er imstande zu sein schien, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Was sie dagegen erstaunte, war, daß er das auf eine sehr viel … _zurückhaltendere, _fast _dezente_ Art zu tun schien, als sie es früher, bevor sie ihm nahe gekommen war, bei Severus empfunden hatte. Behutsam sprach der alte Mann weiter: „Sie müssen wissen: Ich habe erwartet, daß Severus sich Ihnen zuwenden würde, seit er sie als seine offizielle Assistentin eingestellt hat." Hatte Severus damit wirklich nicht gerechnet? Daß das, was er als Absicherung gedacht hatte, gerade nach hinten losgehen würde?„Und als er sich dann so zu seinem Vorteil veränderte… in den Ferien seine Wohnung hier verlassen hat… Ich war nicht sonderlich überrascht, Sie heute bei ihm anzutreffen. Ich denke schon eine geraume Zeit über Sie, Caryn, als seine Partnerin nach, und heute Abend hatte ich zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit, Sie beide zusammen zu erleben. Jedenfalls bin ich wiederum zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß Sie, Caryn, über die Feinfühligkeit und die emotionale Stärke verfügen, ihm – eines Tages – die Partnerin zu sein, die er braucht."

Caryn sog seine Worte auf, auch wenn der Gedanke ein wenig störend war, daß Severus jetzt warnen würde: _Er wickelt Dich ein! Er sagt Dir genau, was Du zu hören wünscht, um Dich für seine Zwecke einzuspannen. Dich nach Belieben zu manipulieren. _

Aber warum sollte sie die Worte Albus Dumbledores in Frage stellen? Sie entsprachen doch der Wahrheit! Sie WAR die richtige Partnerin für Severus! Sie HATTE die Liebe für ihn, die stark genug war! Dumbledore war verstummt, blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin und schien Caryn Zeit geben zu wollen, sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Plötzlich war sie ganz entspannt. _Waren_ das tatsächlich magische Manipulationsmethoden? Das angeborene Charisma dieses außergewöhnlich mächtigen Mannes? Ihr Bedürfnis nach Hilfe beim Kampf um ihren Geliebten? Behutsam nahm Dumbledore den Faden wieder auf.

„Ebenso weiß ich, daß Severus sich Ihnen gegenüber so verantwortungsbewußt verhalten wird, daß es schon an Schonungslosigkeit grenzt. Daß er der Letzte wäre, der Sie ausbeuten oder leichtfertig verletzen würde." Automatisch hatte Caryn kräftig genickt, was den alten Mann zum Schmunzeln gebracht hatte. „Ich sehe, daß Sie ihn sehr lieben", stellte er nun fast versonnen fest. „Und daß auch er – seit er privat mit ihnen umgeht – geradezu aufgeblüht ist. Schon darin zeigt sich, daß Ihre Beziehung _richtig_ sein muß." Wohlwollend betrachtete er das Strahlen, das aus Caryn herausstob. „Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden, daß sie – NACH ENDE Ihrer Schulzeit hier natürlich (wieder nickte Caryn heftig) – einen gemeinsamen Weg finden werden. Daß ER es trotz allem, woran er trägt – und auch weiterhin tragen MUß – schaffen wird, sich vollständig auf Sie einzulassen." Jetzt war Caryn den Tränen nah. „Eine Sache möchte ich Ihnen mit auf den Weg geben", sagte er dann ernst, indem er sie mit einem nachdenklichen, durchdringenden, alles Wesentliche erfassenden Blick musterte. „Ich werde für Sie beide da sein, wenn Sie mich brauchen. In welcher Hinsicht auch immer. Wenn Sie nicht weiterwissen, kommen Sie als erstes zu mir, bevor sie alles andere tun. Versprechen Sie mir das, Caryn?"

Sie stellte keine Fragen. Verstand nicht, was ihr Direktor von ihr wollte. Dennoch nickte sie ein drittes Mal und erhielt diesmal ein gütiges Abschiedslächeln. Weniger schwerfällig, als sie erwartet hatte, erhob er sich und stützte einen Augenblick seine Hände im Kreuz ab, um sich zu dehnen. Caryn war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Gehen Sie in Ihren Turm, Miss Willson. Es ist spät geworden."

In diesem Augenblick wurde im Gang hinter ihnen aus heiterem Himmel heftig die Bürotür aufgerissen – _Wirklich beeindruckend, wie effektiv Severus' Anti-Abhörzauber funktionieren!_ dachte Caryn mit erschrocken klopfendem Herzen, denn vorher war kein Laut heraus auf den Kerkergang gedrungen – und mehr oder weniger gewaltsam wurden die übrigen beiden Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers aus den Räumen ihres Zaubertränkekollegen komplimentiert.

„Ja, gewiß, Du siehst SO müde aus, Severus!" scholl Minervas McGonagalls ironische Stimme unangemessen laut durch den Kerkergang.

„Du hast mir heute den letzten Nerv geraubt, Minerva!" Severus hörte sich jetzt wirklich giftig an. „Ich wünsche NICHT, daß DU das kontrollierst, aber ICH GEHE JETZT INS BETT!"

_Das will ICH kontrollieren! _schrie es in Caryn, und der Hall der von ihrem Liebsten zugeknallten Tür traf auch sie. Obwohl… er war jetzt wieder allein…

Ihre Verwandlungslehrerin war bereits bei ihr und Dumbledore angekommen und maß Caryn mit einem unangenehm abschätzenden Blick.

„Willst Du Severus Konkurrenz machen, Albus?" erkundigte sie sich interessiert, und jetzt war Caryn schneller – als Flitwick, der, noch im Ankommen, bereits begütigend seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, UND als Dumbledore, der zu einem gutgelaunten Kommentar angesetzt hatte – und schleuderte dieser schnippischen Person entgegen:

„Es gibt Männer, die sind auf dieser Welt KONKURRENZLOS!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stieg – _jetzt endlich!_ – hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinauf. Die Stille aus den Mündern der beiden Hauslehrer begleitete sie ebenso wie das – fast stolze – Auflachen ihres Direktors.

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", bestätigte er amüsiert.

„Aber Albus!" Bei McGonagalls Aufbegehren war Caryn bereits oben angekommen. „Was bitteschön hörst Du denn aus einer solchen Aussage einer seiner SCHÜLERINNEN heraus?!"

Diese_ SEINE Schülerin_ war extra stehengeblieben, um seine Entgegnung nicht zu versäumen.

„Solltest Du bei der Einschätzung seiner und meiner Rangordnung bezüglich der männlichen Attraktivität für junge Mädchen _anderer_ Ansicht sein, Minerva? Da war mein Eindruck _eben_ noch ein WENIG anders…"

Ihr entrüstetes Schnauben war das Letzte, das Carynsich gönnte, bevor sie mit einem riesengroßen, zugegebenermaßen ziemlich hysterisch lachenden Zwerchfellknoten die Treppen zu ihrem Turm empor rannte. Letztendlich war vielleicht wirklich alles gut…? Der Direktor _wußte _von ihrer verbotenen Beziehung und _unterstützte _diese? Severus wußte das und war – zum Schluß zumindest wieder – _entspannt _gewesen? Hatte ihr _vertraut _und ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben, dem Schulleiter das zu sagen, was sie für richtig halte? Und dieser hatte ihr sogar seine _Hilfe _angeboten?! Alles war gut, oder?

_IST ALLES GUT, SEVERUS!!_

„Du bist es?" erkundigte sich der Türkopfer-Adler schläfrig. Augenscheinlich stand ihm heute Abend nicht der Sinn nach Weisheit.

„Es tut mir leid, Dich zu stören", sagte Caryn statt einer Antwort. „Ich muß gleich noch mal runter, ich gehe nur kurz in Deckung, falls Flitwick mich aufsuchen will. – Aber wenn ich Glück habe, störe ich Dich danach NICHT mehr!"

„Du willst wieder zu ihm?" Der Adler klang jetzt hochgradig wach. „IST DAS VERNÜNFTIG?"

„Dies ist ein Notfall!" ereiferte sich Caryn gedämpft. „Dumbledore weiß von uns! Wußte es die ganze Zeit! Das muß ich mit Severus besprechen!"

„_NEIN_ wäre die richtige Antwort gewesen! – Ich kann Dich LEIDER nicht hineinlassen…" Bedauernd wog ihr geschnäbelter Freund – _geflügelt zu denken, wäre wohl geschmacklos,_ dachte Caryn säuerlich – sein Vogelhaupt.

„Ach, wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich sofort wieder zu ihm!" versetzte sie giftig.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", wurde sie sogleich besänftigt. „Ich wollte Dir nur anbieten, Deine Fragen mit MIR zu klären. Ohne _ihn_ zu behelligen, und ohne Euch einem vermeidbaren Risiko auszusetzen."

„Das ist ja lieb von Dir!" lenkte sie ein. „Wenn Flitwick mir nicht wahrscheinlich auf den Fersen wäre, würde ich Dich liebend gern in der Problematik zurate ziehen, wie Severus und ich mit der Tatsache weiter verfahren sollen, daß Dumbledore von uns weiß. Aber so…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich MUß jetzt mit jemandem reden! Ich platze sonst! Und auch…" Wie kam es, daß sie vor dem ADLER errötete?!

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?" versuchte der Adler sie sich sammeln zu lassen. Ja, verdammt, WIE fühlte sie sich? Wie fühlte man sich nach einem Abend, der… Wie WAR er denn gewesen? – Katastrophal? Schrecklich? Spannend? Erregend? Verwirrend? Beängstigend? …

„Ich sehe schon, Du hast wirklich Gesprächsbedarf!" stellte der Adler einfühlsam fest. „Und daß Du das lieber mit ihm selbst erörtern möchtest, kann ich ja auch verstehen… Also: Ich werde Deinem Hauslehrer sagen, daß Du vor einer Weile direkt in den Schlafsaal gegangen bist, falls er kommen sollte. Vorher eine dritte Frage, passend zum Thema: „Was ist Albus Dumbledores höchstes Streben?"

„Der Liebe zum Sieg zu verhelfen!" hauchte Caryn leidenschaftlich.

„Das ist das zweithöchste!" wandte der Adler ein. „Neuer Versuch!"

Skeptisch schaute sie dem Adler in sein kleines Profil und erwiderte den Blick seines runden schwarzen Auges. Das wunderte sie jetzt aber wirklich! Hatte sie nicht vorhin das _erlebt, _was sie zur Antwort gegeben hatte? Was sonst konnte den Schulleiter dazu bringen, sich ihr als Geliebte eines seiner Lehrer auf diese Weise zu verhalten? Was sonst?

„Voldemort zu besiegen…?"

„Gut gedacht! Diese Information könnte sich in Euren Hinterköpfen vielleicht ganz nützlich erweisen… Viel Glück, und laß Dich nicht erwischen!"


	13. Weinlaune

_**Weinlaune**_

**Caryn**

Caryn hüllte sich tiefer in ihren Umhang, als helfe ihr das, die Undurchdringlichkeit ihres Tarnzaubers zu verstärken. Nicht daß sie nicht auch _fröre_. Sehr heftig sogar. Daß Voldemorts Name gefallen war, war schon beunruhigend. Was hatte Dumbledore mit ihrer aller Feind im Sinn, während es doch momentan keinen Anlaß gab, sich überhaupt an ihn zu erinnern?! Caryn konzentrierte sich auf die Ungewißheit, wie Severus auf ihren erneuten Besuch reagieren würde: An sich genügte das vollends aus, sich nicht gerade erwärmt zu fühlen!

_Der Direktor weiß von uns. Wenn das kein Notfall ist…? _Na klar, aber die Gefahr war gebannt, und das Thema hätte eindeutig genauso gut bis morgen Zeit gehabt. _Anders als das Thema, die Nacht in seinen Armen zu verbringen, Du unersättliches Weib!_

Ungesehen huschte Caryn die Treppen hinunter, durch die verlassene Eingangshalle. An der Treppe zu den Kerkern blieb sie kurz stehen, um ihr unkontrolliertes Herzklopfen in den Griff zu bekommen, bevor sie mit dem Alarmklicken einen neuen Adrenalinstoß auslösen würde. Es war noch nicht wirklich spät. Wenn Severus sie nicht bei sich haben wollte, würde sie halt wieder gehen.

_Ja, Caryn, OHNE Widerspruch, OHNE leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, ohne eine EINZIGE anstrengende Frage. _

Wer würde DARAN zweifeln?!

_Du KÖNNTEST umkehren! _

Niemals! Entschlossen stampfte Caryn mit lautem Hall die Stufen hinunter, ehe ihr einfiel, daß es besser wäre, wenn Dumbledore der einzige bliebe, der wußte, wer hier mitten in der Nacht auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts war. Leise öffnete sie die Versiegelung, verschloß die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg dem Lichtschein entgegen, welcher durch die offene Wohnungstür fiel. Die Wohnungstür war offen? Nachdem _Professor_ _Snape_ am selben Abend einem _Überfall_ zum Opfer gefallen war, wäre an sich zu erwarten gewesen, daß er sogar seine _Schlafzimmertür_ noch extra versiegeln würde! Sollte er etwa auf sie… Ein sanfter Hauch an ihrem Ohr – ein eindeutig _rotweingeschwängerter_ Hauch – ergriff sie vollständig und auf der Stelle, kaum daß sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte. Starke, nur mit dem Stoff eines weißen Hemdes bedeckte Arme zogen sie eng an seinen Körper heran. Und hörte sie richtig?!

„Na, mein Herz, ich hatte Dich früher erwartet…" _Er hat „mein Herz" gesagt! Er hat allen Ernstes „mein Herz" zu mir gesagt! _„Und bereits gehofft, daß ich endlich einmal in den Genuß kommen würde, eine unsichtbare Frau zu küssen!"

_Oh, Severus…_

Kichernd rappelte die – bei Licht und im Wissen, daß sie da war, ganz gewiß kaum als _unsichtbar_ zu bezeichnende – Caryn sich aus seiner seitlichen Umklammerung und sorgte dafür, daß sie sich locker in bequemerer Kußhaltung gegenüberstanden. Ihre Hände ließ sie auf seinen so herrlich leicht bekleideten Schultern entlang streicheln. Sie LIEBTE seinen sehnigen, schmalen Körper! Unwillkürlich rückte sie unten herum näher an ihn heran. Diese Hose pur an ihm zu fühlen, ohne etliche Stoffbahnen seiner Roben darüber, hatte sie seit den Ferien so vermißt! Severus tat übertrieben so, als starre er durch sie hindurch und als müsse er in der Luft vor ihm nach ihr suchen. Machte beinahe beschwörende Handbewegungen, bis er ihr Gesicht unter seinen Handflächen ertastete, wie ein Blinder das tun würde, und brachte sie damit wieder zum Kichern.

„Du bist betrunken, Severus!"

Ein … jungenhaftes, ein geradezu _schelmisches _Lächeln verblüffte sie, das sie in seinem Repertoire vorher niemals vermutet hätte! _Oh Severus, daß DU SO sein kannst…!_

„Ich dachte mir, daß Dich das erfreuen würde…"

Sein Mund fand ihren ohne vergleichbaren Aufwand. Caryn konnte nicht behaupten, daß ihr Rotweinküsse schmeckten. Wenn der Wein ihr allerdings einen derartig entspannten und direkt als ausgelassen zu bezeichnenden Mann offerierte, der ihr obendrein noch ein KOSEWORT gesagt hatte – _ein solch wunderbares Wort aus dem Munde des mächtigen, dunklen Magiers Severus Snape! _–, dann war sie selbstverständlich bereit, diesen Geschmack in Kauf zu nehmen! Zumal auch seine Küsse selbst… zügelloser zu sein schienen, hungriger, kompromißloser… _Schlicht unwiderstehlich!_

„Wie hast Du es geschafft, in DER kurzen Zeit, in der ich weg war, noch mehrere Flaschen Wein zu leeren?" konnte sie atemlos artikulieren, als er ihren Mund kurzzeitig freigab. Auf Severus' Antwort mußte sie wiederum erst einmal warten. Er war jetzt an mehreren Stellen beschäftigt und schien noch immer nicht vorzuhaben, mit dem Küssen aufzuhören. Wobei es nach Caryns Geschmack allmählich Zeit wurde, all diesen Stoff loszuwerden, der sie noch voneinander trennte… Daß sie etwas gesagt hatte und was das gewesen war, hatte sie lange vergessen, als der leidenschaftliche Mann plötzlich doch von ihr abließ, sie auf Augenbrauenabstand brachte und übertrieben ernsthaft verkündete:

„Ich verstehe: Du bist zum REDEN gekommen."

„Nein, nein! Wie kommst Du denn darauf?!" widersprach sie rasch und fing ihn wieder in ihre Umarmung. „Ich will NIE mehr reden!" nuschelte sie an seinem Hals. Schmiegte sich mit noch größerer Oberfläche an ihn. SO mußte es sein!

„Immer diese Inkonsequenz!" entrüstete er sich ironisch und machte sich erneut von ihr los, um mit einem winzigen Zauberstabschlenker, den Caryn förmlich auf ihrem Körper spüren konnte, den Tarnzauber von ihr zu nehmen. Daß er seinen Zauberstab danach achtlos auf den Tisch warf, damit er beide Hände frei hatte, ihr mit einer ruckartigen, reißenden Bewegung den Umhang wegzuziehen und ihn lässig auf seinen Kleiderständer zu schleudern, ging ihr ebenfalls durch und durch. Mit einem wohligen Schaudern erwartete sie jeden Moment, daß Severus wieder nach ihr greifen würde, und doch kam unvermittelt, wie kompromißlos, fast gewaltsam er sie im selben Moment eng an sich heranzog. Der sie durchlaufende Schub ihrer Erregung hätte sie taumeln gemacht, wenn die Spannung _seines_ Körpers sie nicht davor bewahrt hätte. Ihr Bauch war an ihm nicht mehr zu ende: ein kribbeliges Gefühl des Sich Auflösens, das herausgeseufzt werden mußte.

„Du hast Glück, daß ich so lange abstinent war", raunte er ihr daraufhin ins Ohr – wobei nicht eindeutig war, ob er den Wein meinte oder die mittlerweile tatsächlich achtundvierzig Stunden, die vergangen waren, seit… Instinktgesteuert preßte Caryn ihren Unterleib mit aller Kraft an ihn, als könne sie so auf der Stelle das bekommen, wonach es sie verlangte. Ihn veranlaßte dieses Bemühen wiederum zu einem amüsierten kleinen Auflachen. Eine Unverschämtheit eigentlich angesichts dieser harten Beule, die sich die ganze Zeit schon in ihren Bauch bohrte! Diesen Kontakt unterband er allerdings im selben Moment – erbarmungslos, scheinbar, ohne sich im geringsten um ihren dadurch verursachten Unmutslaut zu kümmern. Unmittelbar darauf – Caryn ein seliges Aufkeuchen entringend – überrumpelte er sie jedoch schon wieder, indem er sie abrupt hochhob und in eindeutiger Absicht seinem Bett entgegentrug.

Diese seine Unberechenbarkeit, die Absicht, sie zu überraschen, sie zu _erwischen_, das Spielerische, Unerwachsene, all das Lachen, das sich immer wieder einen Weg durch ihre Erotik an die Oberfläche bahnte… Caryn fühlte sich auf eine ungewohnte, aber äußerst erregende Art verwirrt, aufgewühlt, durcheinandergewirbelt… In eine aufregende Orientierungslosigkeit hineingeworfen, auf die als einzige Reaktion grenzenloses Verlangen nach ihrer vertraut-geliebten Körperlichkeit in Frage zu kommen schien… Severus schien sie regelrecht _verzaubert _zu haben – auch wenn sie selbstverständlich wußte, daß er etwas Derartiges aus Prinzip niemals tun würde…

„Wirst Du auch nicht umfallen?" erkundigte sie sich – unter gespannter Vorwegnahme einer neuen _unerwarteten_ Antwort von ihm – gespielt besorgt, und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht: nämlich in bekannter Manier über seine Schulter gehievt und wie ein strampelnder Sack ins Schlafzimmer befördert. Aus dem gemeinsamen Lachen heraus wurde sie aus voller Höhe auf das Bett und in ein Déjà-vu geworfen, indem sie im nächsten Moment von Severus über ihr durchgekitzelt wurde, was allerdings verhinderte, daß sie sich weiter in bewußter Erinnerung ergehen konnte.

„Du bist _wirklich_ betrunken, Severus!" schnappte sie nach Luft. _Und es ist herrlich, Dich so zu sehen, so… losgelöst, …so ausgelassen… Oh, ich liebe Dich so sehr, auch so…_ Er hielt inne und legte sich auf sie, Caryn mit seinem Gewicht unter sich gefangen haltend.

„Und es gefällt Dir _nicht_?" wunderte er sich mit tiefer Augenbrauenstimme, sie mit seinen Augen ebenso fixierend, wie er es mit dem Rest seines Körpers tat. Caryn spürte, wie das Gefühl, Severus' überlegener Macht mit Leib und Seele wahrhaft ausgeliefert zu sein, sie mit grenzenloser Erregung durchflutete, wie es sämtliche Spannung aus ihrem Körper herausfließen ließ, so daß sie vor ihm zu Boden gegangen wäre, wenn sie in diesem Moment gestanden hätte.

„Ich…" bekam sie lediglich heraus, bevor sie gestoppt wurde von seiner Hand, die sich zwischen ihrem Rücken und der Matratze nachdrücklich Zugang in ihren Rockbund bis in ihren Slip verschaffte, um – begleitet von einem neuen noch tieferen Seufzer ihrerseits – in die Nässe ihrer Spalte eintauchte.

„Dir bleibt da offenkundig nicht allzuviel anderes übrig, als es _gut_ _zu_ _heißen_, wie ich feststelle", schnarrte Severus selbstgefällig an ihrer Ohrmuschel. „Von wegen! _Eine Frau mit eigenem Willen…_!" Er lachte leise. Über den kleinen Laut ihrer Entrüstung ebenso.

„Du…" Weiter kam sie wiederum nicht, da seine Hand ihre Aktivitäten an bewußter Stelle keineswegs zu beenden gedachte. Severus weidete sich an ihrer um sich greifenden Sprachlosigkeit.

„Es ist immer wieder beeindruckend zu erleben, wie selbst eine Caryn Willson ihre Fähigkeit zu verbaler Ausdrucksfähigkeit verliert, wenn man sie nur richtig anfaßt…"

_Oh Du unverschämter… Na warte, Severus!!_

Caryn wandte all ihre Kraft auf, um sich aus Severus' Griff zu befreien, mußte jedoch erleben, wie sie sich absolut vergeblich abmühte, daß sich sowohl seine Hand in den Tiefen ihres Geschlechts, als auch seine Brust auf ihrer von ihrem Widerstand nicht im mindesten beeinflussen ließen. Überwältigt von seiner immensen Kraft, die sie zusammen mit derselben Stärke an Erregung im wahrsten Sinne unter ihm lahm legte, verebbte ihr Lachen. Sie hörte sie auf, sich zu wehren und ergab sich mit einem weiteren Versuch, sich verbal zu artikulieren:

„Du eingebildeter, gemeiner…"

„Oh, jetzt wird es spannend!" sagte er in einem Ton, als lehne er sich lässig zurück, während einer seiner Finger sich unaufhaltsam in ihre Scheide schob, zurückgezogen wurde, wieder hinein drang und wieder und sämtliche Verbindung zu Worten in ihrem Kopf löste. Stöhnen war das einzige, was ihren Mund verließ.

„Was wolltest Du sagen?" erkundigte Severus sich unschuldig, zusätzlich Caryns Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen nehmend. Gänsehaut überzog sie, und Severus' Zunge leckte über die aufgestellten Poren an ihrem Hals, er verlagerte extra sein Gewicht, um diesen Weg weiter zu nehmen. Sie jetzt allein seitlich mit seinem Brustkorb, dennoch ohne ihr eine Chance auf Flucht zu lassen, ruhig haltend, verlegte er sich darauf, sie wie ein spannendes Phänomen zu betrachten, während er seine freien Hand ganz sacht und langsam über sämtliche ihrer aufgestellten Härchen gleiten ließ. Unerträglich und zu gleicher Zeit unerträglich schön, ein Widerspruch, den er verschärfte, indem er seine andere Hand ununterbrochen gekonnt zwischen ihren Beinen spielen ließ. Caryn blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich verzweifelt keuchend zu winden und sich unter ihm aufzubäumen, während Severus in aller Seelenruhe mit seiner Behandlung fortfuhr. Erst als Caryn hilflos nach Luft schnappte, erbarmte er sich – und ließ sie von einem Moment auf den anderen los. Rutschte zur Seite, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und musterte sie aus spöttisch-nachdenklicher Distanz.

„Hey!" Vorwurfsvoll stützte Caryn sich ebenfalls auf. „GANZ so habe ich das nicht gemeint!"

„Ach", sie lachte über sein verschlagenes Lächeln, was er in bekannter Brauenmanier kommentierte, um dann umso samtiger fortzufahren: „für mich klang es wie _NEIN…"_

„Ich meinte JA!" behauptete sie schnell und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich zur Seite zu rollen, bevor er sich wieder auf sie hätte werfen können, um mit seiner Kitzelfolter fortzufahren. „Ich meinte: _ANDERS_", verbesserte sie sich und legte kokett den Kopf schief.

„ANDERS?!" Severus mimte den angestrengt Überlegenden, und Caryn nutzte den Moment seiner Abgelenktheit und ergriff seine beiden Handgelenke, um sich nun ihrerseits auf ihn zu schieben, sich ihm auf die Brust setzend. Der starke Mann unter ihr tat ihr den Gefallen und tat so, als ob sie ihn tatsächlich festhielte.

„Zu spät!" Caryn grinste ihm triumphierend in sein noch immer überhebliches Gesicht.

„Dabei HÄTTE ich vielleicht eine Idee, was Du gemeint haben könntest…" sinnierte er mit an ihr vorbei in die unerreichbare Ferne gerichtetem Blick.

„Na endlich! Dann gebe ich Dir noch eine Chance!"

„Ach, SO ist das! Es ist doch immer wieder schön zu erleben, wie sehr ich Dich in der Hand habe…!" versetze er – jetzt mit genüßlichem Grinsen.

„Du überheblicher, ….selbstzufriedener, …….arroganter…"

„Miss Willson sucht nach WOR-TEN!" Überhebliche, selbstzufriedene, arrogante… unwiderstehliche Samtigkeit. _Miss_ _Willson_ mußte tief Luft holen, bevor sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf seine Handgelenke stützte und ihn anfunkeln konnte:

„Ich lasse Dich nur los unter EINER Bedingung!"

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung bäumte er sich unter ihr auf und warf Caryns Körper herum, um sich seinerseits rittlings auf sie zu setzen, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, ihre Arme zu fixieren. Völlig ungerührt verfolgte er ihre halbherzigen Ansätze, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Eine seltsame Position für _Bedingungen_!" sinnierte er mit nachdenklich geneigtem Kopf. Mühelos fing er ihre Hände ein und führte sie über ihren Kopf, wobei er sich auf ihrem Körper entlang schob, bis sein Mund ihren berührte. Atemlos öffnete Caryn ihre Lippen, von der neu ausgeschütteten Feuchtigkeit in ihrem Schoß übermannt.

„Wie ich sehe, erläßt Du mir Deine BEDINGUNG", überlegte er laut unmittelbar an ihrem Mund, so daß sie die Bewegung seiner Lippen an ihren spüren konnte wie den Hauch seiner Atemluft. Sie mußte ihre Augen schließen, um das Verlangen nach seinem Kuß ertragen zu können. _Ich will Dich so sehr, Severus, soo sehr… _„Hätte mich aber auch wirklich gewundert…" Scheinbar wieder ohne die geringste Kraft aufwenden zu müssen, nahm er ihre beiden Handgelenke in eine Hand, um mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen aufreizend langsam ihren Hals mit der neubewirkten Gänsehaut hinunterzufahren, in ihrem Salzfäßchen zu verweilen, dort ein neues Kribbeln auslösend, das Caryn erneut dazu brachte, sich stöhnend unter ihm zu winden. Sein nachdenklich sinniertes: „Denn ich kann mit Dir machen, was ich will, scheint mir…", machte es das Pochen in ihrem Schoß nicht besser. Ein Wimmern entfuhr ihr, welches ihn innehalten ließ. Ihre Handgelenke nach wie vor fesselnd, sah er auf sie herab. Sein Blick auf ihr nahm alles vorweg, was er als nächstes mit ihr anstellen würde, und Caryn war kaum in der Lage, ihren atemlos offenstehenden Mund unter Kontrolle zu bringen, geschweige denn, ihn mit den Worten zu verknüpfen, die sie krampfhaft in sich bereit hielt, seit sie sich eben vorgenommen hatte, sie auszusprechen. Doch sie schaffte es!

„JETZT ist Deine letzte Chance, diese Bedingung zu hören!" pokerte sie quiekend, mit lächerlich provokant schief gelegtem Kopf, auch wenn sie ihn kaum stillzuhalten vermochte. „Danach werde ich Dir niemals mehr verraten, was ich sagen wollte! Deine Neugier mußt Du dann mit ins Grab nehmen!"

Ein anerkennendes Grinsen ergriff von ihm Besitz.

„Ah, die Slytherin in Dir! DA kann ich natürlich nicht widerstehen. Nur zu! Stelle Deine Bedingung!" Severus duldete, daß Caryn ihm ihre Hände entzog; so hatte er seine Arme frei, um sie vor der Brust verschränken zu können, um in dieser snape'schen Körperhaltung – rittlings aufrecht auf ihren Hüften sitzend – provokant-belustigt auf ihre Antwort zu warten. Indem sie ihn in einen eindringlichen Blick einband, versuchte ihn zum Ernst zu animieren.

„Du sollst es noch einmal SAGEN!" sagte sie leise.

„Daß Du eine Slytherin in Dir hast?" Ein ARGLOSER Snape schloß Ernsthaftigkeit naturgegeben aus. Aber etwas anderes war natürlich auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Caryn legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Spürte seine warme, lebendige Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes. Seinen bereits wieder ruhigen Herzschlag.

„Nein, was ich für Dich bin." Ihre Augen versuchten vergeblich, seine dazu zu bewegen, ebenso weit offen zu bleiben. Sein instinktives Mißtrauen daraufhin brachte sie dann doch zum Lachen. „Das, was Du ganz zu Anfang eben gesagt hast. In Deinem allerersten Satz. Nachdem ich gerade angekommen war!" half sie ihm – nur für den Fall, daß er tatsächlich nicht wußte, wovon sie sprach. Hatte er es unbewußt gesagt?

„Was?" Seine Ahnungslosigkeit wurde nicht von Ironie überdeckt, wobei nicht klar war, ob das auf seinen _lockeren _Zustand zurückzuführen war oder darauf, daß er sie lediglich umso ernsthafter glauben machen wollte, daß er ahnungslos SEI.

„Du solltest öfter Rotwein trinken!" entschied Caryn lachend.

„Was soll das denn in diesem Zusammenhang heißen?!"

„Du bist so… so _süß_!" Innerlich in wohliges Gruseln gekauert – äußerlich reichte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit nur, um den Kopf ein wenig einzuziehen – erwartete sie seinen Gegenschlag.

„Ich werde Dir zeigen, wie SÜß ich bin!" warnte er mit gefährlich gefletschten Zähnen, und seine gedehnten Worte hatten sie vollständig mit Gänsehaut überzogen, noch bevor er in der nächsten Sekunde seine Hände vorschnellen ließ, um sie erneut an den Handgelenken zu packen. _Sein Patronus muß ein Raubtier sein, _dachte Caryn, als er sie wiederum mit seinem Gewicht auf die Unterlage preßte. Der wilde Zug um seinen Mund hielt ihren Blick gefangen. Er war so wunderbar in diesem… irgendwie… _hemmungsloseren_ Zustand. Sie suchte nach seinen Augen und fand sie. Schwarz. Glitzerig. _Verheißungsvoll_… Ihre Lippen flüsterten von allein:

„Sag es noch einmal, bitte…"

„Mein Herz…" war kaum hörbar. Ernst. Dunkel. Tief. Er küßte sie, und erst nach dem Kuß verwischte er es mit seiner Ironie. „Muß ich jetzt auch noch sagen, daß ich ohne Dich nicht mehr leben kann?"

_Du liebst mich trotzdem, Severus, _dachte Caryn heimlich.

„Ich liebe Dich wahnsinnig!" sprach sie es aus.

„Du _BIST_ es, wenn Du das tust", erwiderte er, plötzlich wieder unendlich ernst. Mahnend. Traurig. Aber auch so, als sei er nahe daran zu resignieren.

_Oh, Severus, laß das morgen auch noch so sein…!_

„Das ist mir egal!"

Ihre Hände umrahmten sein Gesicht und streichelten ihn unbeirrt. Sie spürte, wie sie ihr Zwerchfell anspannen mußte, weil das Gefühl in ihr zu groß für sie war. Wie sie es aus sich herauspressen mußte, um nicht zu platzen, auch wenn es nicht gut war, das zu oft zu ihm zu sagen:

„Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich…"

„Du BIST verrückt", urteilte Severus ungerührt und erstickte diese Verrücktheit in einem zweckgerichteten Kuß. Caryn tat ihm erst einmal den Gefallen, ihn dennoch zu erwidern.

**Severus**

_Tja, meine Liebe, heute Abend hattest Du alles, was Du mit mir sonst NICHT haben kannst, _sagte er in Gedanken zu dem schlafenden Gesicht seiner Geliebten an seiner Schulter. Sagte es in ihr Lächeln, das noch dort lag und ihm zeigte, wie sehr sie gerade DAS genossen hatte. _Ich auch, mein Herz... _Sie HATTEN es gehabt. Leichtigkeit. Unbefangenheit. Spontaneität. Lachen. _SPAß. Einfach SEIN. Miteinander. Durch einander. Verrückt. Vollkommen unbeschwert. _Wie junge Leute sein sollten – AUCH Caryn – und wie er selbst nie hatte sein KÖNNEN.

Einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich darüber, wie weit entfernt der erste Teil des Abends ihm erschien, der doch ihre gemeinsame Welt total auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, bevor sich dann glücklicherweise relativ schnell abgezeichnet hatte, daß es keine weitreichenden Konsequenzen geben würde. Vielleicht war es diese Gewißheit, vielleicht auch einfach die Nachwirkung des Weines, aber alles, was ihm im Augenblick wichtig sein konnte, war diese ihn warm umfangende wundervolle Frau in seinen Armen, die IHN liebte, die sich heute vor allen Leuten an SEINE Seite gestellt hatte, die ihren Stolz darauf, an seiner Seite sein zu dürfen, aus jeder Pore ausgestrahlt hatte.

Ja, Caryn liebte ihn, und ja, ihre Liebe zu ihm WAR verrückt. UND sie hatten natürlich bei allem Lachen auch nicht vermeiden können, wieder in ihren gemeinsamen Tiefen zu landen. Selbstredend war _Caryn _es gewesen, die es nicht hatte lassen können, ihn in IHRE Tiefe zu ziehen. Obwohl ER es hätte sein müssen, der ihr von vornherein nicht den Gefallen hätte tun dürfen, ihr SEINE Tiefen zu ersparen. Für sie war die Tiefe ihre Liebe zu ihm und der Schmerz, daß er sie nicht erwidern konnte.

_Und für Dich?_ – _Ihre Liebe zu Dir und der Schmerz, daß Du sie nicht erwidern darfst!_

Letztendlich war diese bedrückende Tiefe, dieses SCHWERE das, was untrennbar zu ihnen beiden dazugehörte. Selbst in dem Moment, in dem sie so locker und leicht miteinander hatten umgehen können wie heute Nacht, wo sie wirklich SPAß miteinander gehabt hatten, war dieses Schwere ein nicht abzuschüttelnder Teil ihrer Beziehung. Es haftete ihnen an. An Caryn die Liebe – an ihm, Severus, der Schmerz.

_Und DU BEMITLEIDEST DICH schon wieder! Dabei ist das DEINE PERSON. Die nicht zu einer Liebesbeziehung taugt. Die Du IMMER akzeptiert hast. Und jetzt?! _

Seine Person war es, mit all den an ihr haftenden äußeren Zwängen, die es ihnen beiden so schwer machte, losgelöst zu sein von Schmerz und Angst. Das, was er sich in den Ferien vorgenommen hatte, einfach das JETZT zu genießen und alles außerhalb des Carynglücks-Augenblickes auszublenden, WAR schlicht nicht möglich.

_Das macht die Liebe, Severus. CARYNS Liebe, die sich nicht auf den einzelnen Augenblick beschränken läßt. _

Caryn WÜRDE nicht von sich aus aufhören, ihn zu lieben. Ihre Liebe WAR ehrlich. Stark. Unbeirrbar. Eben das MACHTE es ja so schwer. Caryn LIEBTE ihn wahrhaftig, und sie HATTE Angst. Es WÜRDE ihr wehtun, wenn er sie zwingen müßte, damit aufzuhören. Und die Tatsache, daß er SELBST diesen Schmerz genauso erleben würde, machte es nicht besser. Ohne diese Liebe wäre alles leichter!

_Sie IST aber DA._

Es war zu spät. Es wurde immer sinnloser, sich diesbezüglich etwas vorzumachen. Das Schwere existierte, diktierte den Preis, den Caryn und er würden zahlen müssen. Diese Frau in seinen Armen beteuerte bei jeder Gelegenheit, daß sie jeden Preis für ihn zahlen zu zahlen bereit sei – so wie ER IHR bei jeder Gelegenheit sagte, daß sie sich mit den Realitäten abfinden müßten.

_SIE mit ihrer Liebe und Du? Severus?_

Dies hier WAR schwer, WEIL es so schön war. Eine Schönheit, die ihren Preis hatte. Den sie zahlen MÜßTEN.

„Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich…", hatte sie irgendwann eng und erstickt herausgepreßt, und ihr verkrampftes Inneres hatte er am eigenen Leib gefühlt. Erst danach hatte ihn ihr dazugehöriges Gefühl selbst erreicht. Auch Caryn war _nicht_ spontan, auch sie hatte das Gefühl, sich zensieren zu müssen. Dachte, sie dürfe ihm ihre Liebe nicht zu deutlich zeigen, um es ihm leichter zu machen. Daß sich sein eigenes Zwerchfell daraufhin verknotet hatte, hatte er unwillkürlich in seinen Gesichtszügen verwischt.

Caryn war kontinuierlich dabei, ihn einzuwickeln. Ihn sich abhängig machen zu lassen von dem, was sie für ihn hatte, was sie für ihn war. Es war nicht gut, so glücklich zu sein. Es war gefährlich. Sich in dieses Glück fallen zu lassen. Das so beständig da war. Sich so zuverlässig weiterzuentwickeln schien. Ohne daß es bisher einen Stillstand gegeben hätte. Schon lange machte es keinen Sinn mehr, darauf zu vertrauen, daß sich ihre Beziehung bis zum Sommer von selbst erledigt haben könnte. Stattdessen konnte er sich immer weniger vormachen, daß er sich ein Leben ohne dieses Glück noch vorstellen könne.

WIE sollte er sich das vorstellen?! Kein allabendlich zu erwartendes Alarmklicken. Keine lächelnde Caryn, die sich zuerst einmal an ihn heranschob, weil sie kurz in seine Arme wollte. Keine verstohlenen, von geöffneten Lippen begleiteten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke von ihrem Schreibtisch aus, die ihm seine Konzentration auf seine Arbeit unmöglich machten. Keine in sich selbst versunkene Caryn, die SEINE Blicke magisch anzog, weil er unbedingt sofort wissen mußte, ob es noch funktioniere, sie mittels seiner Augen an seine Erektion zu holen. Keine an ihn herangekuschelte, warme Caryn in seinem Bett. Keine plaudernden Gespräche beim gemeinsamen Tränkebrauen. Kein gemeinsames Lachen.

_ÜBERHAUPT KEIN LACHEN._

Diese Nässe in seinen Augen zwang ihn dazu, Caryn an sich zu drücken, ihren Geruch zu inhalieren, nach ihrem Gesicht zu tasten. Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Er war stark. Er hielt sie fest. Er war vernünftig. Von der Vernunft her war alles klar. Und trotzdem hielt er sich an ihr fest.

_Man kann im Leben ALLES verlieren. Und weiterleben. Auch wenn man es sich vorher nicht vorstellen kann. Das ist die Illusion, der alle Liebenden aufsitzen, _sagte er sich bewußt. _Man weigert sich zu glauben, daß die Zeit miteinander vergänglich ist. Man will sich an ihr festklammern._

Das war nur das berühmte, von ihm stets verachtete _Ich kann ohne Dich nicht leben. _Er sah in Caryns entspanntes Gesicht. Diesmal mußte ER alles in sich anspannen. Dieses Gefühl war Unsinn, und er wußte das.

_SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH wird das Leben weitergehen. Selbstverständlich wirst Du ohne sie leben!_

Selbstverständlich WÜRDE er das. Und SIE würde es ebenso, auch wenn sie es sich wahrscheinlich noch weniger vorzustellen vermochte als er. Sie war noch so jung. Sicher, sie hatte bereits den Verlust ihres Vaters erlebt, aber Caryn hatte einfach weit weniger Gelegenheit gehabt als er selbst zu erleben, daß man sogar den bodenlosen Schmerz jedesmal überlebte. Das hatte er ihr voraus, und das würde es IHM leichter machen. So unerträglich der Gedanke daran ihm heute war. Auch das war normal. Man gewöhnte sich zu schnell daran, daß es einem GUT ging.

Ihm GING es gut. Zum ersten Mal empfand er sein Leben als … _schön_. Oft geradezu _berauschend_ schön. Neu noch, aufregend, _erregend. _Und doch war darunter bereits eine andere Ebene spürbar. Eine, die bliebe, wenn die wilden, anstachelnden, vereinnahmenden, ausufernden Ereignisse, die ihre junge Beziehung ausmachten, hinter ihnen lägen.

_Diese Ebene ist sinnlos. Weil sie nie zum Einsatz kommen darf. Diese Ebene macht es schwer. Schmerzhaft. Diese Ebene …_

Egal, wie er diese Ebene nannte. Es machte keinen Sinn, etwas zu benennen, das aufhören mußte. Ein Name _– DER Name –_ machte es noch schwerer.

_Und doch ist sie da. Die Ebene. Ihr Name. Caryn SPRICHT ihn aus. Unentwegt. Und Du glaubst noch immer, daß Du Dich diesem Konstrukt entziehen kannst, indem Du den Namen auszusprechen verweigerst?! _

_Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich…_, hörte er Caryn in seinem Kopf. Mußte sie enger umfassen, seine Hand in ihr Gesicht legen, sich selbst anders hinlegen, weil er beide Hände dort brauchte, ihre Züge nachfuhr, sie einmal mehr in Besitz nahm. Caryn GEHÖRTE ihm, und er mußte sie gehenlassen. Egal, wie sehr er das haßte. Und er haßte es! Drehte sich im Kreis, kam nicht los aus dieser sentimentalen Schwäche, aus dieser verflucht-geliebten Ebene des Glücklichseins! Denn seine bewährten Bewältigungssysteme funktionierten nicht mehr einwandfrei. Das _wirklich_ Beängstigende war nämlich nicht einmal, daß er all dies DACHTE. – _Du FÜHLST es, Severus. – Danke, ja. Ich fühle es. _Aber gedacht – _und gefühlt – _hatte er derartiges schon öfter. Nur hatte er sich immer darauf verlassen können, daß er dann fliehen würde. Sich entfernen von dem gefährlichen Reiz, der ihn dazu brachte, selbiges zu denken oder zu fühlen. Sich vor Caryn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Was hinderte ihn jetzt daran, das zu tun, was immer funktioniert hatte? Was brachte ihn dazu, _seine_ Frau so eng wie möglich in seinen Armen zu halten, sich an ihr festzuklammern, als ob es eine Macht außerhalb seiner selbst wäre, die ihm vorgab, sich aus ihrer Nähe zu reißen?

_Diese Macht IST außerhalb von Dir. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, mein Lieber. Du könntest bis ans Ende der Welt laufen, und Caryn wäre immer noch da. IN DIR. Du bist schon lange durchdrungen von ihr und von dieser Liebe. DU bestehst daraus. _

Und nicht einmal das bedrohliche Bild des Krebses, der seine todbringenden Metastasen durch den ganzen Organismus streuen ließ, vermochte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Die Vorstellung, wie kleine Splitter von Caryn sich in seinem Körper, in seinem Kopf, in seinem Gemüt verteilten, sich in ihm ansiedelten, um sich von ihm zu nähren, wie sie wuchsen und sich vermehrten, war einfach überhaupt nicht abstoßend.

_IST DAS DER WEIN?!_

_Der Dich so verändert hat, daß Du heute Abend überhaupt GEBURTSTAGSGÄSTE bekommen hast? Der Dich dazu gebracht hat, lieber in Kauf zu nehmen, Dumbledore von Caryn erfahren zu lassen, als sie zu verstecken? Der Dir jetzt gerade unmöglich macht, Dich aus ihrer Nähe zu entfernen? Der Dich schon eine ganze Weile NICHT MEHR weglaufen läßt!_

Er wollte in Caryns Nähe bleiben, bis das nicht mehr möglich sein würde. _Und freiwillig wird SIE NICHT gehen._ Nein, das würde sie nicht. Niemals. _Caryn _nicht.

_Du wirst sie wegjagen._

Das würde er natürlich tun. Er WÜRDE das tun. Müßte es ja. _Muß ich es?_ Er wußte, warum. Sonst. Wenn er nicht so müde war. Wenn sie nicht so nah war. Wenn er nicht so glücklich war.

_Es ist so schön mit Dir, mein Herz._

Ja, das war es und machte selbstredend keinen Unterschied. NICHTS machte einen Unterschied. Nicht einmal, daß augenscheinlich Direktor Dumbledore nichts gegen eine Beziehung seines Zaubertränkemeisters mit dessen Schülerin hatte. Oder, anders ausgedrückt: Nicht einmal, daß der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart ein offensichtliches Interesse an dieser Beziehung hatte, machte einen Unterschied. Ebenso wenig, wie es Sinn machte, daß Severus sich über diese Einmischung aufregte.

_Ich gehöre IHM, _erklärte er seiner schlafenden Frau im Geiste. _Für UNS bleibt dann nichts mehr._

Er, Se-ve-rus Snape, mit dem Namen seines ersten Lebens, gehörte Dumbledore aus eigener Schuld. Dumbledore hatte mehr oder weniger das Recht, über ihn zu verfügen.

_Nicht aber über SIE!_

Caryns Anwesenheit in Sivírus' zweiten Leben schien dem alten Zaubererführer in den Kram zu passen. Offenkundig wollte er sie auch für seine Zwecke. _Wozu?_ Was kümmerte ihn das?

_SIE wirst Du nicht bekommen, Albus! Meilenweit fort wird sie sein, wenn ER kommt. Dafür werde ich sorgen mit ALLEM, was in meiner Macht steht. Das schwöre ich Dir!_

Er rollte sich ein Stück ein, um enger an Caryn heranzukommen, sein Gesicht in ihr Haar zu drücken. Seine Frau seufzte wohlig und schlang im Schlaf ihre Arme wieder fester um ihn.

_Meilenweit fort wird sie sein. Meilenweit fort von DIR, Severus._

**Caryn**

„So, Caryn, Du mußt los", wurde sie von der nicht im mindesten schläfrigen Stimme ihres Liebsten geweckt. Anscheinend war es ihr tatsächlich gelungen einzuschlafen – nicht so IHM. ER wollte, daß sie ging.

„Bist Du nicht immer noch ein _kleines bißchen_ … beschwipst?" murmelte sie ohne viel Hoffnung, die Augen noch geschlossen, als sei sie so in der Lage, seine beschwingte Miene des vergangenen Abends in sein Gesicht zurück zu zaubern. Er sagte nichts, zwang sie damit, die Lider zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen – auch wenn sie seinen spöttisch-distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck auch so vor sich gesehen hatte. Sie wurde nicht überrascht.

„Mein Geburtstag ist seit Stunden vorbei." Trotz des Spotts in seinen Augen klang er, als ob er dies genau wie sie bedauere. Caryn mußte schlucken.

„Und jetzt wirst Du ES nie wieder sagen?"

Er wußte offenbar sofort, wovon sie sprach.

„DAS war ein Geschenk für Dich zu meinem Geburtstag", war seine erwartungsgemäß ironische Antwort.

„War das eine Lüge?" wagte sie einfach.

„Es ist FALSCH."

Caryn atmete den Schlag weg. Sie WUßTE, daß es die Wahrheit war.

„War es gelogen?" Sie klang unbeteiligt. Gut. Severus musterte sie mit einem gewissen Licht in seinen schwarzen Augen. _Das heißt NEIN, mein Liebster!_

„Es IST falsch", wiederholte er. „Es gaukelt uns etwas vor, das nicht IST."

_Du hast UNS gesagt!! _„Aber Du hast es GESAGT."

„Auch ich mache Fehler."

„Du solltest öfter Wein trinken", sagte sie traurig. Und seltsamerweise nahm er sie nicht an: diese auf dem Silbertablett bereitliegende Einladung zur Flucht in seine sichere Ironie.

„Es tut mir leid. Es kann nicht immer so sein wie gestern. Es tut mir leid, Caryn."

Tatsächlich schien er ebenso traurig wie sie selbst. Und bewog sie auf der Stelle dazu, näher an ihn heran zu rutschen, sein so sehr geliebtes Gesicht mit ihren Händen zu ergreifen, es mit ihren Lippen überall zu streifen, _alles_ zu tun, um ihn zu trösten, zu flüstern:

„Aber Severus, es IST doch eigentlich immer so wie gestern!" In der ersten Sekunde war sie selbst genauso überrascht wie ihr Geliebter über das, was sie da spontan von sich gegeben hatte, bevor sie die Erkenntnis in sich fand: „Es ist IMMER so schön, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ob mit oder ohne Geburtstag. Ob mit oder ohne Wein. Einfach IMMER." Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Deswegen WILL ich es ja immerzu!"

Nur im ersten Moment hatte er seine Augen zu seinem Schutz verengt, dann waren sie sogar größer geworden als sonst. Dem Anschein nach hatte er noch immer nicht vor, den Ausweg in die Ironie zu nehmen.

„Ich habe es genossen, daß Du so viel lachen konntest", sagte er dann leise. Keine Ironie. Er war wirklich bei ihr geblieben. Ernsthaft. Ein unvergleichliches Strahlen war es, das sie ihm jetzt schenken konnte.

„Aber tue ich das nicht auch immer?" Und auf seinen ungläubigen Blick hin: „Zumindest KÖNNTE ich es. MUß es nur nicht so wie gestern, als Du mich ständig gequält hast. Das war ANSTRENGEND!"

Jetzt konnten sie gemeinsam lachen über ihren entrüsteten Vorwurf. Bevor Severus freudlos wurde. Sehr ernst. Wieder.

„Es ist so oft ANDERS anstrengend, mein Herz."

_Oh verdammt! _Sie sah ihn zusammenzucken, als _sie_ zusammenzuckte, auch wenn _er_ es wohl tat, weil es ihm ein weiteres Mal entschlüpft war. Sie hatte davon nichts, sondern preßte durch ihre schwarze Angst hindurch heraus:

„Es tut mir so leid…"

„WAS tut Dir leid, daß ich Dich _mein Herz_ nenne?" Das Gefühl hinter seinen Worten vermochte sie nicht zu lesen. Ebenso wenig wie sie ihr eigenes Gefühl daraufhin erkennen konnte unter diesem verdammten Schmerz, so zu sein, wie sie nun einmal ständig war:

„Daß ich so anstrengend bin…"

Jetzt waren es seine Hände, die sofort in ihrem Gesicht waren. Wenn der Rest von ihm sich auch am anderen Ende seiner ausgestreckten Arme – so weit entfernt – befand und er aus diesem großen Abstand heraus erklärte:

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint. DICH habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich habe von unserer Situation gesprochen. Von der REALITÄT."

„Aber ich BIN doch anstrengend…" widersprach sie ihm und wurde endlich an ihn herangezogen. Sein Mund atmete in ihr Haar und unwillkürlich spitzte sie die Ohren, um seine heimlich dahineingemurmelten Worte zu verstehen, die sie seltsamerweise neuerdings jederzeit für MÖGLICH hielt. Andererseits war es wirklich so, daß sie diese Worte KANNTE, auch wenn er sie jetzt nicht aussprechen würde.

_Ich weiß, daß Du mich liebst, Severus, ich WEIß es!!_

War es dieses Gefühl gewesen, das ihn erreicht und ihm gesagt hatte, daß es ohnehin keinen Unterschied machte? Oder ein Rest dieser weingetränkten Geburtstagsstimmung, die noch in seinem Blut kreiste? Jedenfalls SCHENKTE er ihr die erwarteten Worte. Worte, die sie sich einrahmen und später über ihr einsames Bett hängen könnte. Aber auch Worte, welche die an sich doch so absurde Hoffnung nähren würden, daß doch noch alles gut werden könnte.

„Es ist egal, wie anstrengend Du sein kannst. Es ist wunderbar mit Dir." Und dann ergänzte er allen Ernstes ganz bewußt: „MEIN HERZ." Und überschüttete Caryn mit einem unendlich reißenden Liebesstrom, den sie nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte:

„ICH LIEBE DICH SO SEHR, SO WAHNSINNIG, SO…!"

„VERRÜCKT", vollendete Severus ihren Wortschwall, und auch diesmal hatte er keine Ironie über seine Trauer gedeckt. Von einem Moment auf den anderen allerdings schien er das als Versäumnis zu empfinden. Beendete, wohl als ihm das bewußt wurde, hastig das Gespräch, indem er Anstalten machte aufzustehen. _Severus, nein! _Natürlich mußte Caryn jetzt dankbar und glücklich und zufrieden sein, weil er sich ihr so untypisch offen präsentiert hatte. ZUFRIEDEN! DANKBAR!

_Du bist größenwahnsinnig und notorisch fordernd, Du dummes Weib, _schimpfte Caryn vergeblich und WAR es:

„Severus…??"

Daß sie NICHT zufrieden war, war vertraut. Für IHN die Möglichkeit, wieder zurück in seine vertraute Rolle zu schlüpfen. Streng zu werden. Ungeduldig und genervt. Oder aber so, wie sie ihn so sehr liebte: Voll seiner spöttischen Ironie. Und Caryns Geburtstags-Glück war anscheinend noch nicht erschöpft. Die Ironie ergriff wieder von Severus Besitz und drückte sich aus wie ein Reflex, indem die Muskeln seines Körpers auf Caryns Aufforderung reagierten, bevor er selbst diese Reaktion hätte bewußt steuern können. Die erhobene Augenbraue konnte sie quasi sehen an dem Spiel der Muskeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Und die zuständigen Gesichtsmuskeln funktionierten wohl nicht gleichzeitig mit der übrigen Motorik! Zumindest konnte er sein Vorhaben, so schnell wie möglich das Bett zu verlassen, nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Erst halb ausgestiegen, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. Die Braue noch erhoben. Nach ungeduldiger Genervtheit sah er wirklich nicht aus.

_Das Risiko ist vertretbar. Setz alles!_

Hatte er ihr nicht eben erst _schwarz auf weiß _gegeben, daß es egal sei, wie anstrengend sie war?

_Er wird sich schwarz ärgern, daß er so etwas ausgesprochen hat, Du unersättliches…_

„Na, Du _unersättliches Weib, _was möchtest Du sagen?"

„Äh", sie sah ihn grinsen, weil er ihr damit im ersten Moment die Sprache verschlagen hatte. So wundervoll es war, wenn er so ernst und nah war wie eben, wirklich unwiderstehlich fand sie ihn SO! Sie holte tief Luft, um des Glücksschauers Herrin zu werden. Und auch, um es zu wagen. „Was… Was kann denn passieren, wenn ich heute Nacht bei Dir bleiben würde…?"

Das Grinsen verschwand NICHT aus seinem Gesicht. Bekam natürlich eine noch intensivere spöttische Note. Caryn frohlockte. Severus runzelte, seine _Angestrengtheit_ zur Schau stellend, die Stirn:

„Laß mich nachdenken… Es könnte jemand… _BEMERKEN_…?" Seine zweite Braue gesellte sich zur ersten, beide wurden gemeinsam mit seiner Stimme noch weiter erhoben.

„Aber Dumbledore WEIß es doch!"

„SO genau möchte er es aber nicht _wirklich_ wissen, solange Du hier Schülerin bist!"

Ihr Herz hatte ausgesetzt.

„Und… DANACH…?"

Er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Und außerdem heißt das nicht, daß es JEDER wissen darf", sprach er weiter, jetzt streng. _Also Vorsicht! _

„Es MÜßTE ja auch niemand sehen…"

„Caryn, wir hatten einen sehr schönen Geburtstag. ZU schön." Ihren Widerspruch überging er: „Und er ist jetzt ZU ENDE."

Er war endgültig aufgestanden. Zeit aufzugeben. Seufzend tat Caryn es ihm gleich.

„Bist Du sauer?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er sah sie nicht einmal an, sagte leichthin:

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich WUßTE doch, daß Du es versuchen würdest."

Caryn runzelte vorsorglich die Stirn.

„Und Du bist NICHT genervt?"

Spöttisch schmunzelnd blickte er – noch nackt, daher umso eindrucksvoller – auf sie, die sie noch im Bett lag, herab. Seine Braue zuckte nur. Seine ganze Körperhaltung zeigte, daß es ihm eindeutig Spaß machte, sie zu ärgern. Caryn kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, um nicht zu früh zu grinsen.

„Weißt Du… das bin ich allmählich gewohnt", sagte er gespielt versonnen. „Und ich lasse mich davon ja sowieso nicht im MINDESTEN beeinflussen…" Übertrieben ging er in Deckung, als Caryn mit einem Aufschrei aufsprang und sich wie ein wildes Tier auf ihn stürzte. Seine kräftigen Arme griffen nach ihr und hoben sie hoch, ihren Schwung ausgleichend, indem er sich mit ihr in Richtung ihrer Bewegung drehte.

„Du bist herzlos und gemein!" beklagte sie ironisch und brachte ihn erneut zum Lachen.

„Und Du ein _unersättliches_ _Weib_!"

Er startete einen neuen Versuch. Setzte sie ab und klatschte ihr auf den Po, um ihr einen Schubs von ihm weg zu geben.

_SO leicht werde ich es Dir NICHT machen, mein Lieber!_

„Würdest Du mich hier übernachten lassen wollen, wenn Du es könntest?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„KEINEN Augenblick würde ich ohne Dich sein, meine holde Geliebte!" beteuerte er mit theatralisch ausgebreiteten Armen, was sie erneut dazu veranlaßte, ihn anzufallen. Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig erregend an, mit ihm zu rangeln, seine Kraft, seinen drahtigen, geschmeidigen Körper im wahrsten Sinne hautnah an sich zu spüren. Und erst recht, sich im selben Augenblick wie offenkundig ER der Tatsache bewußt zu werden, daß sie erregt WAREN. Um im nächsten schon von ihm hochgehoben, regelrecht aufgespießt zu werden, aus heiterem Himmel die Explosion der Erregung zu fühlen, sein steifes Glied in den Tiefen ihres Bauches, IHN absolut IN ihr, während er sie den Schritt zum Bett hinübertrug und das Kunststück fertig brachte, sich mit ihr dort niederzulassen.

„Fluch! Über! Meine! Inkonsequenz!" stieß er in sie, und Caryn antwortete – ihre um sich greifenden Atemlosigkeit ignorierend – ironisch-überheblich tröstend, indem sie ihm ein wenig ruckartig, aber zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, wie sie es bei einem weinenden kleinen Jungen tun würde:

„Danach … gehe ich … FREIWILLIG, … wenn Du … Angst hast, … daß Du es … nicht schaffst, mich … gehen zu lassen…. Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Als ob! ICH mich! Von DIR! EINWICKELN ließe!" mimte ER nun den Überheblichen und entlockte ihr einen entsetzt flehenden Laut, indem er sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere aus ihr zurückzog. Jetzt dem Schein nach – und das obwohl er ebenso außer Atem war wie sie, wie machte er das bloß?! – gänzlich ungerührt, stützte er auf gestreckten Armen über ihr und sah gespielt finster auf sie herab.

„Severus! Komm zurück!"

„Wolltest Du nicht lieber GEHEN?" Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Oder habe ich da etwas mißverstanden?" hob er Stimme wie Braue in ironische Höhen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie zu früh zu gehässig ausgesehen, zumindest kam sie nicht dazu, sich vorgeblich beleidigt zur Seite zu rollen und den _Gummibaum _wiederzubeleben. Severus kam ihr zuvor, indem er sich auf sie fallen und fast gleichzeitig wieder in sie hineingleiten ließ. Sein triumphierendes, in einem Fluß ausgesprochenes „Zu spät, mein Herz", wischte jede Erwiderung von ihrem Mund, bevor er ihr diese mit seinem eigenen artikulationstechnisch unmöglich machte.

_**Reste vom Feste**_

**Caryn Mittwoch, 10.3**

„Na, Süße? Du HIER?" erkundigte sich Lucas, indem er Caryn den Arm um die Schultern legte und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum mitnahm in Richtung Frühstück. Seine seitliche Umarmung erwidernd, grinste sie ihn samt seiner fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie mochte es irgendwie, von ihrem _besten Freund _als _Süße _bezeichnet zu werden. Und jetzt erst recht, wo sogar Severus sie mit einem wunderbaren Kosenamen bedachte. _Zu spät, MEIN HERZ ... MEIN HERZ…_ Ihr Strahlen beruhigte ihren Freund wohl dahingehend, mit seiner Neckerei fortzufahren: „Hat er wenigstens Deinen _Kuchen_ gegessen oder Dich sofort rausgeworfen?"

Caryn spürte, wie die euphorischen Gefühle sich in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten, die sie in den vielfältigen auf unterschiedliche Arten überwältigenden Situationen gestern nicht richtig hatte auskosten können. Lucas musterte sie mit gespannter Erwartung. Unwillkürlich drückte sie ihn kurz an sich, bevor sie sich los machte, um vor ihm die Wendeltreppe hinunterzulaufen. Unten angekommen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und funkelte verschwörerisch zu ihm hoch.

„Hey, mach es nicht so spannend! Was ist passiert?" drängelte er neugierig. Caryn setzte sich in Bewegung den Gang entlang:

„Das glaubst Du mir NIE!"

Lucas hielt sie am Ärmel zurück, um ein paar jüngere Schüler durchzulassen, die sich im Pulk an ihnen vorbei auf die Treppe hinunter zur Eingangshalle quetschten.

„Also…", half Lucas ihr auf die Sprünge, während sie nebeneinander die Treppe hinuntergingen. „Er… hat Dich wegen des Kuchens hinausgeworfen und … Peeves hat Dich völlig aufgelöst gefunden und getröstet und … Du hast Dich mit IHM verlobt!"

„GUTE Idee!" Caryn knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Nun sag schon!" drängte der große Junge an ihrer Seite.

„Wir hatten BESUCH." Sie sah ihn vielsagend an.

„WIE?!" Er blieb stehen, nahm Caryn vor der Flügeltür zur Großen Halle beiseite, so daß sie in einem einsamen Winkel eng beisammen standen und sie ihm leise berichten konnte.

„Es war wundervoll harmonisch, und wir haben gemütlich in der Küche zusammengesessen und Kuchen gegessen, als…"

„Ich sehe, Sie beide sind wieder ein Herz und eine Seele!" Minerva McGonagall war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und blickte aus spöttischen Augen auf sie beide herab – was diese Frau bewerkstelligte, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter größer zu sein als Lucas. „So sehr mich das für SIE BEIDE freut: Ich will doch stark hoffen, daß Sie, Miss Willson, unserem allseits geliebten Tränkemeister nicht das HERZ brechen!"

Im ersten Moment verschlug Caryn diese Indiskretion die Sprache. Zudem enthielt Lucas' Blick seiner Lehrerin nicht im mindesten vor, daß er aus allen Wolken fiel. Die Alte hatte erreicht, was sie wollte!

„WAS?!" Lucas hatte sich direkt Caryn zugewandt. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen.

„Professor McGonagall und ich haben uns gestern bei Professor Snape getroffen", weihte Caryn ihn rasch und vage ein, während er sie noch immer unzensiert entgeistert anstarrte. Die ältere Hexe tat nichts, ihre gespannte Neugier, was jetzt als Nächstes geschehen würde, zu verbergen. Lucas wußte offenkundig nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Professor Snape und Ihre Freundin scheinen ausgesprochen gut miteinander auszukommen", gab McGonagall dann – nunmehr völlig sachlich – einen neuen Impuls. Sie hatte es erstaunlicherweise tatsächlich geschafft, jedwede Zweideutigkeit aus ihrem Ton herauszuhalten. Allein wie forschend sie Lucas jedoch währenddessen musterte, zeigte den beiden, daß sie sehr wohl etwas Anrüchiges unterstellte. Caryns Alibifreund runzelte die Stirn. Caryn konnte ihn förmlich nach einer angemessenen Reaktion suchen SEHEN.

„Professor Snape und ich KOMMEN gut miteinander aus!" erklärte Caryn genervt. Bedachte Lucas mit einem ironischen Seitenblick. „Aber Du WEIßT, daß ich DIR auf ewig treu bleiben werde, mein Schatz!" setzte sie in derselben von Ironie pervertierten Weise wie Severus hinzu und griff nach Lucas' Hand, um ihn mit sich in die Große Halle und aus dem Einflußbereich jener aufdringlichen Person Minerva McGonagalls zu ziehen.

„Miss Willson, ich würde gern noch einen Moment unter vier Augen mit Ihnen reden", wurde sie sogleich von der strengen Lehrerin zurückgehalten. Lucas zögerte eine Sekunde, fing sich damit sofort wieder einen provokativ sarkastischen Kommentar der großen Hexe ein: „, nachdem Sie Ihre Liebste gestern ALLEIN zu dem GEFÄHRLICHSTEN Mann unserer Schule haben gehen lassen, sehe ich jetzt nicht den GERINGSTEN Anlaß, daß Sie sie JETZT vor MIR beschützen müßten!"

Bevor Lucas sich durch die aufgebrachte Erwiderung, die ihm bereits quasi offen sichtbar auf der Zunge lag, Ärger mit der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor einfangen konnte, schob Caryn ihren Freund nachdrücklich in Richtung Tür.

„Hältst Du mir einen Platz frei?" verabschiedete sie ihn mit einem lieb-bittenden Blick – was ihr ziemlich schwerfiel, da sie mittlerweile wirklich wütend war auf diese ironische _Ziege_, die sich anmaßte zu versuchen, Einfluß zu nehmen auf die Männer in Caryns Leben! Grummelnd tat der von den beiden gerade anwesende ihr den Gefallen, sich von ihr zu entfernen, und erst jetzt hatte Caryn Zeit, sich zu fragen, ob sie besorgt sein müsse. Was hatte McGonagall vor? Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle, wo Dumbledore doch ohnehin von Severus und ihr wußte? Würde Caryn schnell genug einfallen, wie sie den Angriffen der alten Schachtel aus Gryffindor Paroli bieten konnte? – Irritiert blickte sie im nächsten Moment in ein Paar ernster, plötzlich vollkommen _unironischer_ blauer Augen.

„Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber gestern nicht korrekt verhalten. Man könnte sagen: _Ich bin über das Ziel hinausgeschossen_", leitete ihre Lehrerin ernsthaft ein. Verblüfft öffnete Caryn den Mund. Damit hatte sie wirklich als letztes gerechnet! Ihre Gesprächspartnerin erwartete nicht, daß sie antwortete. „Miss Willson, ich möchte offen mit Ihnen reden", kam sie gleich zum Punkt in einem ruhigen Ton, in dem eine Fürsorglichkeit, ja beinahe eine Art von _Mütterlichkeit_ mitschwang, die Caryn in ihrer langjährigen Lehrerin nie vermutet hätte. Schon gar nicht, daß diese gerade für sie, Caryn, mütterliche Impulse hegte. Bisher hatte sie angenommen, der älteren Hexe absolut gleichgültig zu sein – gestern Abend sogar, daß diese sie regelrecht bekämpfte.

_Sie spielt ein Spiel mit Severus, ein Kampfspiel, _erinnerte sie sich wieder. _Das bedeutet, daß die beiden sich in Wahrheit mögen können, auch wenn Severus das nie zugeben würde. _Aber natürlich machte Severus dieses Spiel mit seiner _Minerva_ Spaß. Gerade gestern Abend hatte es ihm sogar GROßEN Spaß gemacht. Worauf Caryn instinktiv in die Rolle der eifersüchtigen Furie geschlüpft war. Einer Frau jenseits der Wechseljahre gegenüber! Wie weit ging ihr Besitzanspruch bezogen auf Severus eigentlich?! Gönnte sie ihm keinen Spaß mit anderen Menschen?! Über ihrer kindischen Eifersucht zumindest hatte Caryn vergessen, daß ihre Verwandlungslehrerin es keineswegs böse mit ihr, Caryn, meinen müßte.

_Moment mal! Diese Frau ist nicht gerade zimperlich mit mir umgegangen!_

Von bösem Zynismus war im Gesicht der großen Minerva in diesen Minuten keine Spur zu finden. _Offensichtlich meint sie es sogar wirklich gut mit mir! _wurde Caryn klar, als die Ältere geradezu warmherzig fortfuhr.

„Ich habe Severus wirklich noch nie so aufgekratzt erlebt wie gestern. Nachdem er sich schon in den vergangenen Wochen wirklich verändert hat. Was mich _ehrlich_ für ihn freut, was auch immer Sie da von mir denken. Und auch unser Schulleiter ist erklärtermaßen der Ansicht, daß ich mir unnötige Sorgen mache. Dennoch möchte ich Ihnen sagen, Miss Willson", sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und musterte konzentriert und jetzt sichtlich besorgt Caryn, die all _ihre _Konzentration darauf ausrichtete, nicht zu erröten und sich auch in sonst keiner Weise zu verraten. Eindringlich sprach die Ältere weiter: „Es KANN nicht gut gehen, wenn sich eine so junge, unerfahrene Frau wie Sie sich mit einem so viel älteren, obendrein verbitterten, desillusionierten Mann wie Severus einläßt…"

Caryn hatte bereits Luft geholt, um zu widersprechen – wobei sie vor ihr leidenschaftliches _Es KANN gut gehen! _Im letzten Moment die notwendige Lüge schob: _Ich habe nicht vor, mich mit ihm einzulassen! _ Die ältere Frau kam ihr zuvor und redete weiter beschwörend auf sie ein, nun Caryns Vornamen benutzend, was sie sich der Anderen augenblicklich um ein Vielfaches näher fühlen ließ.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Caryn. Lenken Sie rechtzeitig gegen, bevor sie sich da in etwas verrennen, was für Sie schließlich nur in einer Katastrophe enden kann!" Ihr Ton war ernst, aber Caryn konnte hinter der Rolle der steifen, unnahbaren _Professor McGonagall_ noch immer diese untypische _Wärme_ aufzufangen, eine Menschlichkeit, die auf einen altmodischen Begriff begründet war, der Caryn sofort dafür einfiel: _Herzensbildung._ Diese Frau wußte offenbar, wovon sie sprach, auch wenn Erfahrungen mit LIEBE etwas waren, das Caryn mit dieser über die Maßen beherrschten, rationalen Person nie in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Aber natürlich war auch die gestrenge, manchmal gar _hart _erscheinende _Professor McGonagall_ einst _Minerva _gewesen, jung und wahrscheinlich sogar schön – auch wenn Caryn es schwer fiel, in den faltigen Zügen der Über-Siebzigjährigen deren mädchenhaftes Aussehen von früher herauszulesen. Bisher hatte Caryn sich nie die Mühe gemacht, hinter die Fassade ihrer strengen Verwandlungslehrerin zu blicken. In diesem Moment konnte sie nicht anders, als gerührt in diese sie weiterhin aufmerksam musternden, klugen Augen zu lächeln. Natürlich hatte sie vorgehabt, _Severus_ in jeglicher Hinsicht weit von sich zu weisen, doch jetzt hätte Caryn nicht über's Herz gebracht, diese offenbar ehrlich um sie bemühte Frau vor sich anzulügen. 

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Professor", entschied sie sich, einfach freundlich zu erwidern, darauf hoffend, daß die ältere Hexe es darauf beruhen lassen würde. Was diese selbstverständlich NICHT tat. Prompt verhärteten sich deren Züge.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewußt, daß man in Ihrem Alter WARNUNGEN der Älteren am liebsten in den Wind schlägt, so wohlgemeint diese auch sein mögen. Dennoch möchte ich das hiermit ausdrücklich TUN, Caryn." Nun runzelte sich Caryns Stirn, was die Ältere mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken kommentierte, so als nehme sie diese Reaktion ihrer Schülerin zum Zeichen, daß diese ihre Worte wenigstens _gehört_ hatte. Unvermindert nachdrücklich fuhr sie fort: „Ihr Hauslehrer MACHT sich diese Sorgen ebenfalls. Ich bitte Sie inständig, sich bei ihm oder bei mir Hilfe zu holen, wenn sie nicht mehr weiterwissen!"

Allmählich wurde Caryn doch wütend:

„Warum sollte ich nicht mehr weiterwissen?!" _Und selbst WENN es so wäre, würde ich wohl kaum zu Ihnen gehen! _„Mir geht es gut!" Sie ärgerte sich über den schrillen Unterton, den sie nicht aus ihrer Aussage hatte heraushalten können. „Ich weiß, was ich tue, ich bin kein Kind mehr!" hatte sie das Bedürfnis zu bekräftigen, um zu überspielen, daß sie sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte. Die ältere Frau hatte anscheinend jedoch nicht vor, Caryn weiterhin zu bedrängen. Stattdessen verlegte sie sich auf eine Ebene mitfühlenden, freundschaftlichen Verständnisses:

„Caryn, glauben Sie mir, ich kann VERSTEHEN, daß ein Mann wie Severus eine große Faszination auf sie ausübt." Ihre Stimme klang richtiggehend weich, und so wie sie es sagte, hatte es nichts von belehrender Überheblichkeit. Sie schien sogar eher zu sich selbst zu sprechen, so als habe sie in ihrem Leben oft darüber nachgedacht und Caryn habe ihr jetzt hier ein weiteres Beispiel für eine Erkenntnis geliefert, die auf mehrfacher Erfahrung begründet war. „Nette, einfühlsame Männer – wie zum Beispiel Ihr – wirken auf gewisse Frauen langweilig, unromantisch, _unmännlich,_ obwohl – oder gerade WEIL mit ihnen eine wirklich partnerschaftliche, liebevolle Ehe möglich wäre. Gegenseitige Fürsorge, gesunde Auseinandersetzung miteinander, Freiheit zur persönlichen Entfaltung, menschliche NÄHE. Aber Mädchen wie sie WOLLEN Leidenschaft, ich weiß. Leidenschaft kann aber regelrecht _gefährlich_ sein, Caryn, erst recht, wenn es dabei um einen derart schwierigen Fall geht wie Severus. Einem Mann mit einer solchen Vergangenheit – und Verpflichtungen in der Zukunft…"

_Verdammt, schon wieder Voldemort! _

Caryn wollte ihn VERGESSEN! Er war WEIT WEG! Es bestand KEIN Anlaß, unentwegt über ihn nachzudenken! – Und was sollte Caryn der älteren Hexe nun entgegnen? Diese hatte ja recht! Eine Beziehung einer Schülerin mit Severus Snape WAR nichts, was eine verantwortlich handelnde Lehrerin gut heißen könnte. Aber Caryn wollte keinen netten Jungen wie Lucas, so sehr sie ihn mittlerweile _lieb hatte_. Sie WOLLTE Severus. Egal, was ihr dabei widerfahren würde. Und erst recht egal, was diese alte Lehrerin davon hielt!

Wahrscheinlich war ihre Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gebaren sichtbar gewesen, jedenfalls seufzte McGonagall resigniert und redete mit weniger Elan weiter, so als habe sie sich von der Illusion verabschiedet, auf Caryn Einfluß nehmen zu können, könne aber trotzdem nicht aufhören, alles zu versuchen.

„Ich will nicht Severus _persönlich_ etwas unterstellen, Miss Willson. Vielmehr habe ich ihn wirklich GERN, so wenig Sie das auch erwartet haben werden. Aber ich habe einfach zu viel erlebt, als daß ich mich der Illusion hingeben würde, daß Ihre Verliebtheit in ihn ein wie auch immer geartetes _gutes _Ende nehmen könnte." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war fast kummervoll, was Caryn stumm machte. „Ich weiß, daß Severus ein sehr verantwortungsbewußter Mann ist und daß er sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin niemals mit Ihnen einlassen würde."

Sämtlicher, in ihr auf der Lauer liegender Schmerz über das, was Severus ihr in wenigen Monaten aus eben diesen edlen Motiven antun würde, war von dieser Aussage der älteren Frau äußerst unsanft geweckt worden. Tobte sofort in ihr und war so schwer zu ignorieren!

_Verdammt! Er HAT sich doch mit mir eingelassen! Er LIEBT mich! Hat mich sein HERZ genannt. Und Dumbledore WILL MICH als Severus' Partnerin!_

Minerva McGonagall musterte sie weiterhin unverwandt. Und natürlich war viel zu viel von Caryns Gefühlen in ihrem Gesicht sichtbar gewesen. Die Ältere WUßTE jetzt, daß Caryn ihn wirklich liebte, da brauchte SIE sich gar nicht erst Illusionen hinzugeben. Aber das Wissen, ob sie mit ihren Ahnungen richtig lag, genügte der Lehrerin augenscheinlich nicht. Jedenfalls war sie noch nicht am Ende ihrer Rede angelangt.

„Doch so verantwortungsvoll Severus auch normalerweise sein mag: Bei MÄNNERN kann man das manchmal nicht wissen. Vielleicht würde Ihnen es sogar gelingen, ihn herumzukriegen. Aber machen Sie sich in der Hinsicht keine falschen Hoffnungen, Caryn. Ein Mann wie Severus wird Sie nicht LIEBEN. Er IST kein verzauberter Prinz, der sich von Ihnen wachküssen läßt. Es wäre eine Affaire, die Sie am Ende verletzt zurückbleiben ließe."

_Sie spricht die Wahrheit. So wird es sein. Genau so. Und da spielt es keine Rolle, daß er mich LIEBT. – Da hat sie doch NICHT recht!! Er LIEBT mich! Er IST kein Märchenprinz, aber er liebt mich trotzdem!_

Doch diese Frau würde sagen: _WAS sollte es nützten, geliebt zu werden, wenn es keine Konsequenzen für die Realität hat? _Und sie hätte wieder recht.

Sie sahen einander unverwandt an, und in Caryn tobten zu viele Impulse, als daß sie sich in irgendeiner zielgerichteten Weise hätte verhalten können. Ihre Angst vor der sicheren, einmal mehr prophezeiten Zukunft, die Wut über die Einmischung seitens ihrer Lehrerin, das unbändige Verlangen, jetzt sofort, auf der Stelle in Severus' Arme zu rennen und sich von dem Gefühl, daß er sie liebte, trösten zu lassen… All das wurde überlagert von der Panik, daß _Minerva_ zu Severus laufen würde und ihm die Hölle heiß machen, an seine Verantwortung appellieren und ihn dazu bringen, sie schon heute zu verlassen. Diese Frau hier bedrohte ihre Beziehung – und dabei war es egal, daß Severus ja, bei Licht betrachtet, nichts geschehen konnte, da Dumbledore ihnen beiden seinen Segen bereits gegeben hatte. All diese Argumente, die McGonagall hier vorgebracht hatte, trafen Severus' wunden Punkt. Die Vernunft. Hier war er angreifbar, womöglich sogar manipulierbar. Was sollte Caryn nur tun? Was KONNTE sie tun?!

Als die große Hexe Caryn auch noch am Arm berührte, machte sie sich abrupt los.

„Ich werde auf mich selbst aufpassen, Professor!" verkündete sie scharf und rannte die Treppe in Richtung Ravenclawturm hinauf. Ihr war die Lust auf Frühstück gründlich vergangen. Obendrein erwartete Lucas einen detaillierten Bericht, zu dem Caryn sich jetzt nicht in der Lage fühlte. Sie mußte zu Severus, und es ging nicht. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie MUßTE mit ihm sprechen, ihn wenigstens sehen, nur ganz kurz sein Lächeln spüren, daß alles in Ordnung war…

_Und wenn SIE jetzt zu ihm geht? Jetzt, in dieser Minute?_

Die erste Stunde begann erst in einer Dreiviertel Stunde; Zeit genug, ein kleines, klärendes Gespräch unter _befreundeten_ Kollegen zu führen… Caryn war unter ihrem Adrenalinschock stehengeblieben. WAS um Merlins Willen SOLLTE SIE TUN?

_Tarnzauber. Zu ihm laufen. JETZT! _

Das Mädchenklo war in der Nähe. Caryn schlüpfte hinein und machte sich notdürftig unsichtbar. Schlich sich wieder in die leere Eingangshalle. Die Treppe zu seinen Kerkern hinunter. Das Alarmklicken würde McGonagall nicht erkennen, falls sie da war… Caryn stand still: Sie WAR da. War offensichtlich gerade erst angekommen. Stand zumindest auf dem Gang und hatte ihm etwas gesagt, das ihn in diesem Augenblick dazu bewog, seine Kollegin zu sich ins Büro zu ziehen und die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. _Verfluchte Anti-Abhörzauber! _Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten. _Beten_. Mit bangem Ganzkörperherzklopfen kauerte sie sich in sicherem Abstand neben der Bürotür an die Wand des Kerkerganges. Nahm die kalte, raue Oberfläche in Empfang, die sich in ihre Haut bohrenden Unebenheiten. Fror und wartete.

**Severus**

Störungen bei seinem ruhigen Frühstück – wenn man den puren Genuß seiner Kanne Kaffee denn als solches bezeichnen würde – gehörten zu den Dingen, die ihm auch heutzutage noch die Laune bis auf weiteres verderben konnten. Obwohl dieses _Weitere _zuweilen sogar in körperloser Form von ihm Besitz ergriff, lange _bevor_ Caryns allabendliches Alarmklicken das dazugehörige Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Heute war er allerdings in fast schon besorgniserregender Weise äußerst gut gestimmt gewesen, so daß dieser ungebetene Alarm am frühen Morgen ihm lediglich ein leicht genervtes Aufseufzen entlockte, während er sich seinen Umhang umwarf und sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

„Siehst Du, es kann IMMER so lustig sein mit uns!",hatte sie vor wenigen Stunden mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit beim schließlich endgültigen Abschied an eben dieser Tür gesagt – und war nicht im geringsten traurig gewesen über die Tatsache, daß es einfach vernünftiger war, sie mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem gemeinsamen gemütlichen Bett zu werfen und in die kalte Welt hinauszuschicken. Glücklich war sie gewesen, hatte ihm einen federleichten Kuß auf den Mund gegeben und gehaucht: „Dieser Geburtstag war schöner als alle, die ich je erlebt habe!"

_Das ist wahr, mein Herz._

Das kleine aufleuchtende Lächeln, das sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte, wenn er dieses Wort in den Mund nahm, machte süchtig danach, dieses Wort auszusprechen. Beim Abschied hatte er es bewußt NICHT getan. Und auch das hatte Caryn lächelnd akzeptiert. Oft war sie nicht die Spur anstrengend…

„Minerva!" Seine Stirn runzelte sich, noch während er dabei war, seine Gedanken von Caryn abzuziehen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Caryn Willson", begrüßte ihn seine Kollegin und verschlug ihm – ohne daß er bereits den Inhalt ihrer Äußerung analysiert hätte – die Sprache, weil in diesem Satz nicht der _Hauch_ jenen Sarkasmus' gelegen hatte, der ihre Beziehung ansonsten ausmachte. Auch daß Gryffindors Hauslehrerin sich jetzt nicht – wie sie es sonst auf jeden Fall getan hätte – an ihm vorbei in sein Büro drängte, sondern sittsam vor ihm stehenblieb, brachte ihn im ersten Moment vollständig aus dem Konzept.

_DU kommst zu MIR, weil Du Dir Sorgen um MEINE Frau machst?! _

Seine Verwirrung überspielte er routiniert, indem er sich auf DIESEN Ärger konzentrierte und dem Eindringling in scharfem Ton entgegenschleuderte:

„Was gibt Dir das Recht, Dich um sie zu sorgen?!"

„WEIßT Du, daß dieses Mädchen Dich LIEBT, Severus? – SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH weißt du das – ein Mann mit DEINEN legilimentischen Fähigkeiten…!" gab sie sich sogleich selbst zur Antwort, welche – in Verbindung mit dem in diesem Augenblick erneut ertönende Alarmklicken – ihn automatisch beiseite treten ließ, um die verfänglichen Worte vom Gang in die Sicherheit seiner Räume zu holen. Er zog Minerva herein und versiegelte die Tür hinter ihr. Baute sich dann drohend vor ihr auf.

„Ach, und jetzt meinst Du, DU müßtest sie vor dem _Mädchen_ _zerfleischenden_ _Monster_ in diesen Kerkern bewahren, ja?!" versuchte er in seine sichere Rolle zurückzuschlüpfen. Den Gefallen, daraufhin auch wieder _ihren_ üblichen Part zu übernehmen, tat seine gestrenge Kollegin ihm nicht.

„Lenk nicht ab, Severus! Sie liebt Dich ernsthaft. Das war an ihrem gesamten Verhalten nicht zu übersehen. Und Du bist kein Mann, den ein naives junges Mädchen lieben sollte, das sich von dem Streben nach GLÜCK im Leben noch nicht verabschiedet hat!"

„Ich gedenke NICHT, sie unglücklich zu machen, Minerva!" fiel er ihr barsch ins Wort.

_Ach, Severus, wie wird sie denn SONST sein, wenn Du sie zwingst, sich von Dir zu trennen?! _Weniger unglücklich, als sie als Frau eines Todessers wäre! Oder als kinderlose WITWE eines Todessers! _Oder als umsorgte Ehefrau eines Anderen!_

„Du weißt, daß ich Dich für einen überaus verantwortungsbewußten und vernünftigen Mann halte… Du mußt sie davon abbringen, Severus."

_Hast Du jemals versucht, Caryn Willson von etwas abzubringen? _dachte er stolz und verfluchte, daß er nicht in der Lage war, sich dafür zu verfluchen, sie NIEMALS DAVON ABBRINGEN WOLLEN zu können. In seinem Gesicht war davon nichts zu lesen. Minerva redete weiter auf ihn ein, als glaube sie tatsächlich, ihn in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen zu können.

„Gestern hast Du sie in ihrer Schwärmerei bestärkt. Es liegt in Deiner Verantwortung, sie dazu zu bringen, Dich loszulassen. Caryn braucht eine ZUKUNFT. Und keine, die von _Du-weißt-schon-wem_ vereitelt werden wird… Das außer acht zu lassen, wäre töricht!"

Sein ihn durchfahrende Zucken tat weh.

_DAS führt zu weit! DU mußt mich nicht an meine Pflichten erinnern!_

„Ich weise Dich nachdrücklich darauf hin, daß ich DER LETZTE bin, der vor seiner Verantwortung davonlaufen würde!"

Damit hatte er die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Nach der er handeln würde. Ohne Zaudern. Ohne einen Zweifel. Das gab ihm seine Sicherheit zurück. Ebenso wie die bahnbrechende Erfahrung, die seine ältere Kollegin ihm lieferte: Zum ersten Mal, seit er Minerva kannte, war sie _verlegen. _Ratlos hatte er sie erlebt, unsicher sogar, sorgenschwer, trauernd damals – noch NIE jedoch war sie nah am Erröten gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Ihre Grenzüberschreitung war ihr wahrhaftig unangenehm. So sehr, daß sie Severus ihre Scham darüber nicht hatte vorenthalten können. Im Normalfall vermochte sich Minerva nahezu perfekt okklumentisch abzuschotten. Dieses Gespräch mußte ihr wirklich nahegehen. Offenbar hatte sie ihn nicht beleidigen wollen. Sie jetzt seinem – sie in ihre Grenzen weisenden – Blick ausweichen zu sehen, zu sehen, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biß, tief Luft holte, blinzelte – all das erfüllte ihn mit grimmiger Genugtuung.

_DU mischt Dich NICHT in unser Leben! _

Befriedigt über seinen Sieg wandte er sich ab, um seiner Kollegin die Ausgangstür zu öffnen. Hörte entgeistert, wie sie allen Ernstes _weitermachte_, wie sie _stotterte, _aber weit davon entfernt schien aufzugeben.

_Woher nimmst Du diese… UNVERFRORENHEIT?!_

„Severus, ich möchte nur… Dich auf die Gefahr aufmerksam machen…"

_Wie naiv, wie egozentrisch, wie selbstgerecht BIST Du eigentlich?! _ließ er nur seine Augen sagen. Und diese _Gryffindor _redete weiter, sich um Kopf und Kragen, um ihrem _selbstlosen_ MUT gerecht zu werden!

_Caryn vor MIR zu retten! Vor MIR, den sie LIEBT! Vor mir, die ich sie… _

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus. Ich habe nur bemerkt, daß Du… ihre Anwesenheit… _genießt_…" Minerva sprach sehr leise. „Ich habe Dich noch NIE so… gelöst gesehen. Noch NIE, Severus. Und ich…"

_Du BELEIDIGST mich, wenn Du mir unterstellst, blind meinen BEDÜRFNISSEN zu folgen! _Brachte er nicht über die Lippen.

_Mein Herz… _war zu nah. Und die Scham über dieses sein Versagen. Er starrte die Frau, die ihn bedrängte, nur an.

„Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen, Severus…" beteuerte sie hilflos. „Ich weiß, daß Du Dich niemals mit einer Schülerin einlassen würdest…"

„Geht es dir jetzt besser, Minerva?" versetzte er in seinem gefährlichsten Ton, intuitiv seine allgegenwärtige Genervtheit über die eigentlichen Gefühle des Schuldbewußtseins deckend, nach all den Jahren noch immer instinktiv so reagierend, wie er es sich für den Umgang mit Voldemort antrainiert hatte. Daß das auch bei seiner Gryffindor-Kollegin wirken würde, brauchte er nicht in Zweifel zu ziehen.

„Severus, ich habe es nur gut gemeint!" beteuerte sie anklagend, aber das war lediglich das letzte Aufbegehren, ehe sie sich endlich eilig aus seinen Räumen entfernte und den Kerkergang in Richtung Eingangshalle entlang schritt. Er hatte kaum abgewartet, bis sie über die Schwelle getreten war, als er die Tür mit einem mächtigen Knall hinter ihr ins Schloß fallen ließ.

**Caryn**

Die hohe Gestalt Minerva McGonagalls war beinahe aus dem Büro _gestolpert_, und Severus hatte die Tür regelrecht hinter ihr zugeschlagen, bevor Caryn auch nur hatte zusammenzucken können. Augenscheinlich hatte er seine Kollegin hinausgeworfen. Was sagte das über seinen emotionalen Zustand aus? Mit Sicherheit hatte Minerva ihn bedrängt, ihm all das an den Kopf geworfen wie vorher Caryn – und er war natürlich zornig geworden. Dennoch war ihm selbstverständlich ebenso wie Caryn bewußt, daß die Vorwürfe begründet waren. Welche Konsequenz ergab sich jetzt daraus? Sollte sie sich schleunigst davon machen und ihm bis heute Abend aus dem Weg gehen, sich in jeder Minute auf die verzweifelte Hoffnung konzentrierend, daß er sich bis heute Abend wieder beruhigt hatte?

_Um Gottes willen, _niemals würde sie das aushalten! Was vor allem, wenn SIE es war, die er jetzt in diesem Moment benötigte, um sich überhaupt irgendwann wieder beruhigen zu können? Daß sie ihn ganz verlieren würde, wenn sie nicht jetzt sofort Maßnahmen ergriffe?

Ein tiefer Atemzug. Es war zwecklos, noch länger zu zögern. Vorsichtig klopfte sie erst einmal. Es wäre jetzt nicht gut, einfach hineinzuplatzen.

**Severus**

Immerhin hatte er diesmal die Macht gehabt, sie dazu zu bringen zu gehen. Der Klang der hinter ihr zugeschlagenen Tür hatte ihm gut getan. Er duldete keine Einmischung in sein Privatleben! Er brauchte NIEMANDEN, der ihm SEIN Leben, SEINE Verpflichtungen, SEINE Verantwortlichkeiten erklärte! Und ganz gewiß nicht Minerva, die von LIEBE selbst ÜBERHAUPT keine Ahnung hatte! Daß gerade SIE meinte, über eine Frau wie Caryn bescheid zu wissen, war es, was ihn am zornigsten machte!

Selbst Dumbledore war der Meinung, daß Caryn stark genug sei, seine Partnerin zu sein, das hatte diese sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm in der vergangenen Nacht strahlend vor Stolz zu berichten, nachdem ihr gemeinsames Verlangen auf dem nonverbalen Sektor einigermaßen befriedigt gewesen war. Severus' scharfe Erwiderung, daß Albus' einziger Beweggrund für diese seine Meinung darin bestehe, Caryn für den Kampf gegen Voldemort einzuspannen, war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit gewesen. Albus hatte da etwas festgestellt, was Severus längst wußte: Caryn WAR stark genug, um ihn auszuhalten. Wenn das anders gewesen wäre, hätten sie beide seinen Segen nicht bekommen. Wenn das anders gewesen wäre, hätte Albus alles daran gesetzt, sie voneinander zu trennen, egal was sie und er dazu gesagt hätten. Der Schutz seiner Schüler stand für den Schulleiter von Hogwarts an oberster Stelle. Albus war der Überzeugung, daß Caryn vor Severus nicht geschützt werden müsse. Das hieß, daß der alte Zauberer sie sogar für stark genug hielt, das Leben an der Seite des Todesserspions zu überleben…

_Aber sie soll nicht nur ÜBERLEBEN. Caryn soll glücklich sein und keine Funktion im Krieg gegen den DUNKLEN LORD ausfüllen! Sie wird in Sicherheit sein! Um jeden Preis!_

Da nämlich war Albus' Sorge für das Seelenheil seiner Schutzbefohlenen erschöpft. Er hatte ermittelt, ob Caryn imstande war, Severus' Schmerz auszuhalten, und zwar aus dem einzigen Grund, daß sie diesen Schmerz _für das höhere Wohl _aushalten SOLLTE.

_Aber genau das lasse ich nicht zu, Albus! ICH werde für ihr Seelenheil sorgen. ICH werde dafür sorgen, daß sie vor DIR geschützt wird._

Wie auch immer. Ausgestattet mit dem Segen seines Direktors hatte Severus keinen Anlaß, sich von der Sorge Minervas um Caryn unter Druck setzen zu lassen. Und er hatte auch nicht das kleinste Bedürfnis, sich von einer alten, verknöcherten Jungfer seine gute Stimmung verderben zu lassen. NUR Allgemeinplätze waren es gewesen, die sie geäußert hatte. Nichts, was er nicht selbst schon hundertfach gedacht hätte.

Um seine Verantwortlichkeiten würde er sich kümmern, WENN ES SOWEIT WAR. Nicht heute, wo er erfüllt war von Caryns vielfältigem Lachen, von der überwältigend witzigen Erotik zwischen ihnen, die ihn sich maximal ein paar Stunden lang satt hatte fühlen lassen, von ihrem _Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich, _das aus ihr herausgebrochen war, ohne daß sie es hatte herauslassen _wollen_. Von ihrem Lächeln. Dem ihr immer wieder zu entlockenden Strahlen auf seine zwei Worte hin: _Mein Herz… _So leicht zu sagen. So leicht, sie zum Strahlen zu bringen. So unwiderstehlich.

_SO FALSCH!_

Natürlich. Kein Zweifel. Doch andererseits: So harmlos. So… folgerichtig. Und warum sollte er sie nicht so nennen dürfen? Wenn sie das so sehr freute! Wenn es ihm die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag!

_Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Weil Caryn es IST._

Es war einfach viel zu spät, es NICHT zu sagen. Und was sollte daran falsch sein? Solange sie beide trotzdem nicht vergaßen, daß sie nicht danach würden leben können, durfte es so sein. Caryn war ohnehin längs dort. In seinem HERZEN, wie man es landläufig ausdrückte. Dort war sie und würde dort bleiben, egal, was geschah. Das war für ihn nichts Neues. Mit einer Frau genau dort – und zwar ohne in seinem realen Leben zu existieren – hatte er jahrzehntelange Übung.

Er zuckte zusammen, als es hinter ihm zaghaft an die Bürotür klopfte.

**Caryn**

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie sein abweisend-finsteres Gesicht sah.

„Ich bin es nur…" Überflüssig zu betonen, denn diesmal hatte sie daran gedacht, den Tarnzauber rechtzeitig zu lösen. Erleichtert sah sie Überraschung seine Züge durchlaufen und die Grimmigkeit verwischen. Wie er endgültig dazu stand, daß sie am hellichten Morgen vor seiner Tür stand, darüber sagte das freilich noch nichts aus.

„Haben Sie etwas vergessen, Miss Willson?" erkundigte er sich dann offensichtlich genervt, trat aber einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie hineinzulassen. Bange trat sie ein, suchte noch nach den besten _Notfall-_Worten, während er die Tür hinter ihr versiegelte – _ein Glück! _– und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus, ich wollte nur…"

„Du hast gesehen, daß Minerva zu mir ging, nehme ich an, und bist ihr nachgegangen", vermutete er gleich. Vollständig ernst war er. Daß er gerade in dieser Situation nicht seine geliebte Ironie bemühte, fühlte sich sehr ungewöhnlich an. Er tat beinahe so, als… sei es wirklich selbstverständlich, daß Caryn jetzt hier war, um sich seiner unverminderten Nähe zu versichern. WAR sie unvermindert? War er nicht doch sauer? Wollte er sie nicht berühren?

„Sie war zuerst bei mir, und ich hatte die _Befürchtung, _daß sie hierher wollte, und ich hatte Angst…"

„Daß sie mich _wieder zur Vernunft_ bringen könnte?!" Ein beinahe resigniertes Auflachen versetzte sie dann doch in Alarmbereitschaft. Sie preßte die Lippen zusammen.

„Und? Jagst Du mich zum Teufel?"

„Traust Du mir zu, daß ich mich von einer _fremden_ Frau ohne allzu viele Erfahrungen in Sachen _Liebe_ dazu bringen ließe, mein Leben zu ändern?" Die in einer solchen Frage zu erwartende Schärfe blieb aus. Nicht einmal Enttäuschung war hörbar. Er fragte es einfach, um von Caryn das _NEIN _zu bekommen.

„Nein. – Oder?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer öffnete er seine Arme für sie. Wiederum war es Resignation, die am ehesten darin zu hören gewesen war

„Caryn, Du WEIßT, wie unser Leben weitergehen muß. Man bekommt nicht wirklich die Chance auf ein zweites. Ich werde mich meinen Realitäten fügen. Was Minerva über uns denkt, ist gänzlich egal. Daß wir auf Albus' Gutheißen angewiesen sind, ist schon ärgerlich genug – und gut heißen tut er es ja…" Er schnaubte. Aber nicht SIE sind es, die mich bedrohen.Sondern alleinig Voldemort."

Perplex verarbeitete Caryn diese ungewohnt unverschleierte, unzensierte Ehrlichkeit. Hatte er damit nicht aber auch gesagt, daß…

„Heißt das, daß Du… daß wir… daß die _Realitäten_ anders wären, wenn Voldemort nicht existierte…?"

Severus ließ sie los und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Voldemort EXISTIERT", stellte er gnadenlos fest. „Es macht nur alles schwerer, wenn wir uns in derartigen _Irrationalitäten _ergingen, Caryn." Er hob die Hand, um ihr tröstend über die Wange zu streichen: „Sei versichert, daß ich Dich heute Abend wie gewohnt erwarte", sprach leiser weiter, womit er dieser Aussage eine Intensität verlieh, die über die Wortebene weit hinausging. Caryn lächelte unwillkürlich und legte ihrerseits ihre Hand an seine Wange. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines erwiderndes Lächeln, bevor er geschäftsmäßig mahnend fortfuhr: „UND denk daran, daß wir ARBEITEN müssen, die Aufsätze der Drittkläßler müssen fertig werden, und wie war das mit Deinen Hausaufgaben für Deine – so sehr um Dein Seelenheil besorgte – Lehrerin für _Verwandlung? _Welcher wir es ja letzten Endes auch zu verdanken haben, daß wir gestern zu nichts mehr gekommen sind! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß die beiden Männer von alleine auf die Idee gekommen wären, meine Gastfreundschaft zu testen!"

„Aber _danach_ essen wir Deinen Geburtstagskuchen auf!" ermahnte Caryn ihrerseits ihn.

„Wenn er nicht schon wieder ungebetene Gäste anlockt…" grinste er jetzt und gab ihr einen völlig unsnapischen, schmatzenden Kuß auf den Mund, bevor er ihr die Tür zum Gehen öffnete und sie auf den Gang hinausschob.

„Warte!" Caryn schubste ihn regelrecht ins Büro zurück, um ganz schnell noch zumindest den Ansatz eines _richtigen _Kusses zu stehlen.

„Hilfe! Was ist heute in sämtliche Frauen gefahren, daß sie mich alle am frühen Morgen überfallen!" war seine vertraute neckende Ironie zurück.

„Aber doch wohl _hoffentlich_ nicht alle SO!" forderte sie ihn zu einem weiteren Kuß heraus. Daß er diesen Versuch mit einer Kitzelattacke vereitelte, war trotzdem wunderbar: Am frühen Morgen mit einem mit Severus Snape geteilten Lachen den Kerkergang zu erfüllen, WAR wunderbar!

Sein gelächeltes: „Bis nachher, mein Herz!" in Verbindung mit einem unvermittelten Kniff in die Seite begleitete sie in Form eines inneren Strahlens den Weg in die Große Halle hinauf. Daß Minerva McGonagalls Augen sie jedoch forschend verfolgten, während Caryn den Ravenclawtisch nach Lucas absuchte, welcher aber anscheinend schon nach oben gegangen war, ließ diese ihre Freude rasch verstecken. Die Ältere konnte sich bestimmt denken, daß Caryn NICHT in den Ravenclaw-Turm zurückgekehrt sein würde, wenn sie jetzt ihren Freund _hier_ vermutete. Allein daß sie offenbar so schnell doch noch Appetit auf Frühstück bekommen hatte, sprach doch an sich Bände. Caryn wollte ihre Lehrerin nicht verärgern. Daß eine so unnahbare Person wie Minerva McGonagall sich ehrlich um Caryns Lebensglück sorgte, war doch auch wirklich rührend. Daß es für sie kein anderes Glück im Leben geben konnte als Severus, würde die kluge ältere Dame dennoch nie verstehen.

_**Ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk **_

**Caryn Nacht zu Donnerstag, 11.3 **

Sie hatten sich gerade zum Abschiedstee mit dem ein wenig kläglichen Rest des Geburtstagskuchen an den Kamin gesetzt – nach einem wirklich unromantischen Abend mit dem Berg Hausaufgaben und Korrekturen, der noch viel mehr Zeit eingenommen hatte, als sie erwartet hatten, so daß es bereits fast Mitternacht war – als das Alarmklicken sie beide aufscheuchte. Welch herrliches Gefühl, sich nie wieder davon wirklich bedroht fühlen zu müssen!

„Diese abendlichen Störungen scheinen wirklich zur Gewohnheit zu werden!" grollte Severus genervt, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und rauschte aus der Wohnung. Caryn stellte seufzend die Tassen in die Küche. Es war wohl vernünftiger, für heute Schluß zu machen. Auch wenn sie natürlich – nach dem Tag voller _Severus-Glück in seiner Abwesenheit_, der hinter ihr lag und dem innigen und sehr langen Kuß, mit dem sie heute Abend von ihm begrüßt worden war – an sich darauf spekuliert hatte, wenigsten _kurz _auf seinen Schoß zu kommen…

„Caryn?" rief Severus sie vom Labor aus. Sie sammelte ihre Pergamente und Bücher zusammen und ging hinunter.

„Das war ein Hauself, geschickt von Madam Pomfrey. Acht Erstkläßler aus Hufflepuff sind mit einem Magen-Darm-Infekt auf der Krankenstation, und sie bittet um Aufstockung ihres Vorrats an Heiltrank, da heute Nacht wohl noch mehr Fälle zu erwarten sind."

„Mußt Du jetzt noch welchen machen?" fragte Caryn eifrig. „Laß mich Dir helfen, dann geht es doch schneller!"

Er warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu.

„Und Dein Schlaf?"

„Morgen findet nichts Wichtiges statt. – Bis auf _Zaubertränke _natürlich! – Aber bis dahin bin ich aufgewacht!"

„Und davor kannst Du also den heute Nacht versäumten Schlaf nachholen, meinst Du?" grinste er skeptisch. _Verdrängte _offensichtlich die Tatsache, daß er ihr Lehrer war, denn mehr Einwände kamen nicht, und Caryn legte ihre Sachen auf dem nächstbesten Tisch ab. Während Severus die Zutaten per Hand aus der Vorratskammer holte (Das ging schneller als alle einzeln mit _Accio_ zu bedenken), bereitete sie die Gerätschaften vor. Das Rezept war schnell gefunden, zu zweit waren sämtliche Zutaten im Nu präpariert und richtig zusammengefügt. Sie musterte ihn öfter unauffällig von der Seite und fing manchmal ein flüchtiges Lächeln von ihm auf. Ob er auch so sehr genoß, wie selbstverständlich und eingespielt sie beide mittlerweile waren? Während der fast fertige Trank vor sich hinsiedete, schmiegte Caryn sich von hinten an ihren Liebsten, legte ihr Ohr zwischen seine Schulterblätter, nach seinem Herzen horchend, und verschränkte die Hände vor seinem Bauch.

„Nimmst Du mich gleich mit, wenn Du ihn hochbringst? Ich möchte so gern einmal wieder mit Dir zusammen spazieren gehen! Weihnachten ist schon so lange her!"

„Ach, Caryn, das ist einfach ein unnötiges Risiko!"

„Es ist schon kurz vor halb zwei! Da ist doch niemand mehr auf den Gängen! Und Filch und wirst Du doch wohl umlenken können. Dumbledore weiß es, Minerva hast Du schon in ihre Schranken gewiesen… Was soll denn daran gefährlich sein? – _Bitte!"_

Severus konzentrierte sich kurz auf die Rührfolge, bevor er den Trank magisch kühlte und abfüllte, nachdem Caryn sich von ihm losgerissen hatte und nun die Gerätschaften reinigte.

Sie sah auf, als er vor ihr stand und ihr auffordernd seine Hand darbot. Strahlend ergriff sie diese und vergaß _absichtlich_ ihre Arbeitsachen. Ein Bücherstapel paßte einfach nicht zu einem romantischen Nachtspaziergang! Severus versiegelte die Tür hinter ihnen, und Hand in Hand wanderten sie die leeren Gänge entlang.

„Ich wäre SO glücklich, ganz offen mit Dir durch Hogwarts schreiten zu können", sagte Caryn in schwärmerischen Gedanken. „Alle würden wissen, daß wir zusammengehören. Ich wäre der stolzeste Mensch auf der Welt, wenn ICHoffiziell die Frau an Deiner Seite sein könnte!"

Über sein undefiniertes _Hmm_ ging sie großzügig hinweg. Immerhin ließ er sie _nicht_ los.

**Severus**

Sein „Hmm", ersetze das, was er nicht aussprechen durfte.

_Ich würde alles dafür geben, Dir das zu ermöglichen. _

Auch wenn er selbst gut darauf verzichten konnte, aller Augen sensationsheischend auf sich gerichtet zu spüren. Dafür, Caryn wieder so voller Stolz strahlend erleben zu können wie gestern Abend, als er sie Gläser holen geschickt hatte, nähme er schon einiges in Kauf. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es ihn ebenso… _stolz _gemacht, in der _kleinen_ _Öffentlichkeit_ zu demonstrieren, daß _diese_ Frau zu ihm gehören wollte. IHN liebte. Sich Caryn als _die Frau an seiner Seite _vorzustellen, hatte unleugbar auch für ihn etwas Unwiderstehliches… Sein Zwerchfell erinnerte sich an das ihr gestern so leicht zu entlockendes Lachen, an die Leichtigkeit, den Spaß, den sie miteinander gehabt hatten. Caryn hatte recht, an sich hatten sie diesen Spaß IMMER… _Immer wieder…_

„Wenn Du im Sinn haben solltest, mit mir ein _öffentliches_ _Geknutsche_ zu veranstalten, kannst Du Dir denken, wie die Chancen DAFÜR stehen", wehrte er in seinem strengsten Snape-Ton ab, ihr einen raschen Seitenblick zuwerfend, und brachte sie damit schon wieder zum Lachen..

„Och…! _KEIN_ _Kuß_ mitten in der Großen Halle?" Caryn senkte neckisch den Kopf, um ihm seitlich von unten herauf einen herausfordernden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„DAS fehlte noch! _Happy End mit dem tragischen Bösewicht!"_

Sie lachten noch immer. Dann merkte Caryn dezent an:

„Zur Zeit würde mir auch ein Kuß in der LEEREN Großen Halle genügen..."

_Interessant! So heißt also Dein neues Projekt!_

Zeit für eine Augebraue.

„Caryn, das ist überflüssig und unvernünftig", sagte er streng.

„Aber es ist SCHÖN! Und es macht SPAß. Und wir werden uns EWIG daran erinnern..."

Unwillkürlich blieb er mitten in einem der einsamen Gänge vor dem Krankenflügel stehen und hielt Caryn am Arm zurück, so daß sie herumgedreht wurde und jetzt vor ihm zu stehen kam. Mit seinen zuckenden Mundwinkeln hatte er auf sie gewartet. Es wurde ein Grinsen daraus. Selbst ihre unbequemen springenden Goldfische machten ihm Spaß!

„Caryn, Du bist..."

„...eine widerwärtig aufdringliche, Dir den letzten Nerv raubende, bis zum Abwinken unreife _Achtzehnjährige_!" trotzte sie und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Er mischte seinem Grinsen eine weitere Prise Ironie bei. Daß sie die Fähigkeit zur Selbstironie besaß, machte den Spaß mit ihr aus.

„_Ein unersättliches Weib_ hätte vollends genügt!"

Soviel Spaß wie auch die nun folgende Spannung, wie sie es anstellen würde, ihren Kopf endgültig durchzusetzen, obwohl sie beide wußten, daß sie schon lange gewonnen hatte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte aufreizend abwartend seine Arme vor der Brust. Sie legte daraufhin ihren Kopf schief, dachte demonstrativ nach und senkte ihr Kinn dann ein wenig, wodurch sie ihre Augen größer werden ließ.

„Bitte..."

„Na…?? Haben wir uns aufs Betteln verlegt?" Zwei Augenbrauen zur Untermalung seiner höhnischen Überlegenheit. Caryn kräuselte übertrieben ärgerlich ihre Lippen, um sie anschließend zu einem dreckigen Grinsen zu verziehen, das ihr eindeutig gut zu Gesicht stand.

„Du bekommst einen Kuß dafür", lockte sie ihn nun. „Dort, wo Du morgen beim Mittag sitzen wirst! Du könntest daran denken, während Du den Löffel zum Mund führst…"

Blitzschnell riß er diese Frau an sich und hielt ihr den Mund zu, um ihren Erschreckenslaut zu ersticken.

„Wie sollte ich der Aussicht auf SO etwas widerstehen…? raunte er ihr ins Ohr, darauf bedacht, sie den Strom seines Atems spüren zu lassen. Für das Gefühl, sie in seinen Armen erschaudern zu fühlen, weil sie hin und hergerissen war zwischen kindlicher, überschäumender Freude, die sie immer zappelig machte und sie beinahe _lahm _legender sexueller Erregung – beides von IHM verursacht –, hätte er ihr noch weitaus mehr geschenkt. Auch wenn allein sein Leichtsinn, hier in einem öffentlich zugänglichen Gang eine Schülerin zu umarmen, dem Kessel den Boden ausschlug! „Sieh es als nachträgliches Geschenk zu meinem Geburtstag!" Sie ließ ihn _von sich aus_ los. Er hatte ihr wirklich eine große Freude gemacht. „Aber wir müssen zuerst dafür sorgen, daß Madam Pomfrey zu ihrem Trank kommt."

„Einverstanden." Sie nickte eifrig.

„Ich werde jetzt allein zum Krankenflügel hoch gehen."

„Und ich treffe Dich dann gleich _zufällig_ in der menschenleeren Eingangshalle."

Sie sah ihn intensiv an, ihm jetzt doch die endgültige Entscheidung überlassend. Wenn er jetzt _Nein_ sagte, würde sie das akzeptieren, so enttäuscht sie auch wäre. Nein, oft war sie nicht die Spur anstrengend. Severus kräuselte die Lippen, die sich doch automatisch zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Wenn jemand wüßte, daß _Professor Snape_ für eine FRAU einen solchen _sentimentalen SCHWACHSINN_ veranstaltet..." knurrte er, und Caryn grinste zufrieden.

Er konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, daß seine Beine stetig schneller wurden. Madam Pomfrey hatte seine ungeduldige Eile selbstverständlich darauf geschoben, daß _Professor Snape_ endlich seine Nachtruhe wollte. Aber Caryn sollte nicht so lange dort stehen, vorsorglich getarnt zwar, aber man konnte nie wissen!

Vor der geschlossenen Tür zur Großen Halle stand sie, löste den Tarnzauber und strahlte ihm beinahe andächtig entgegen. Die ausgelassene Spielstimmung hatte sie verlassen. Caryn ließ diese Szene auf sich wirken. Genoß, daß ihr Professor Snapeim Begriff war, ihr zuliebe etwas zu tun, was _Professor Snape _niemals tun würde. _Nun, auf DEN hätte sie auch kaum gewartet! _Auf _Severus_ HATTE sie gewartet. Beinahe feierlich streckte sie ihm jetzt ihre Hand entgegen, und er ergriff sie. So betraten sie Seite an Seite die Große Halle.

**Caryn**

Sie fühlte seine Hand in ihrer, seinen Körper neben ihr, seine Präsenz in dem riesigen leeren Raum, die sie an diesem Ort sonst nur durch viele Meter und Menschen von ihr getrennt wahrnehmen konnte. Unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel der verzauberten Decke gingen sie Seite an Seite den Mittelgang zwischen den Haustischpaaren entlang dem rechtwinklig stehenden Lehrertisch am Ende zu, blieben vor dem Podest stehen und drehten sich miteinander um.

„Es ist _leer_ hier", stellte Severus mit hoher Braue ironisch fest. Seine Stimme hallte laut von den fernen Wänden wider.

„Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würdest Du mich doch nicht küssen, oder?" blickte Caryn provokant zu ihm auf.

Prompt wurde sie an ihn herangezogen und von seinen Armen fest umschlossen. Ihre Lippen fanden seine und _diese_ Sehnsucht wurde erfüllt, mehrere neue wurden entfacht, welche sich in seinem Mund schwer beiseite schieben ließen. Sie stöhnte an ihrem Kuß vorbei, preßte sich an ihn. Er erwiderte diesen Druck kurz, bevor er den Kuß unterbrach und sich arglos erkundigte:

„_Reicht_ Dir das?"

„Manchmal stellst Du echt DUMME Fragen, mein Liebster!" flüsterte sie entrüstet. Er schmunzelte.

„Dann formuliere ich es anders: Könntest Du Dich eventuell damit anfreunden, diesen trotz allem recht _öffentlichen_ Ort zu verlassen, wenn ich Dich an einen..._privateren_ führen würde?"

„Oh, Severus, ich LIEBE Dich so sehr! KOMM!"


	14. Seelische Abgründe

_**Snapes Groll**_

**Caryn****Sonnabend, 3.3**

An diesem Hogsmeade-Tag war Caryn bereits nach dem Frühstück ins Labor gekommen, weil Severus einen langwierigen Trank mit ihr gemeinsam herstellen wollte. Der Inhaber dieser Räume war jedoch nicht da, wie sie nach einem Besuch in seiner Wohnung feststellte. Nun ja, er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn sie mit der Arbeit anfing. Anhand der Aufzeichnungen in ihrem gemeinsamen Notizheft hatte sie bereits den Versuchsaufbau bewerkstelligt, als sie Severus endlich kommen hörte. Schon an seinen Schritten auf dem Gang draußen erkannte sie, daß er extrem wütend war, jedoch versuchte, die Wut einigermaßen im Zaum zu halten. Die Labortür wurde von ihm heftigst geöffnet und an die Wand gestoßen (wie er es mit der Klassenraumtür regelmäßig zu tun pflegte, was dort jedoch Teil seiner Show war). Caryn blickte sich zu ihm um. Angesichts seiner angespannten Züge entschied sie, ihn lieber nicht anzusprechen.

Zerstreut nahm er ihre Anwesenheit wahr, nickte nur in ihre Richtung, um dann gedankenverloren mitten im Raum stehenzubleiben. Als er sprach, tat er es eher mit sich selbst.

„Dieser unerträgliche Bengel führt wieder mal etwas im Schilde, ich bin SICHER, und das gerade am Hogsmeade-Tag! Was könnte das anderes sein, als aus dem Schloß auszubrechen? Mal wieder ein kleines ABENTEUER_, _Hauptsache, man hat SPAß!_"_

„Von wem redest Du?" entfuhr es Caryn.

„Von dem POTTERjungennatürlich!" spie er aus. Seine Stimme war schneidend-sarkastisch, von einem unterschwelligen Haß getragen, der Caryn eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper jagte.

„Potter, der sich SELBSTREDEND einen _feuchten Kehricht _darum schert, daß alle hier im Schloß sich ein Bein ausreißen, um ihn vor diesem Bastard Black zu schützen. Nachdem _der_ nun schon zum zweiten Mal in den Gryffindor-Turm eingedrungen ist. Der GARANTIERT hier ganz in der Nähe geblieben ist. Aber das INTERESSIERTden kleinen Potterprinzen nicht. KEINESWEGS! _James Potter Junior_ _kann_ _allein entscheiden_, _was_ _für_ _ihn_ _gut_ _ist_. Und wenn er in Not gerät, kann er immer noch zum Helden mutieren. Und zur Not sind da immer noch der _allmächtige_ _Dumbledore_ oder der _böse Snape_, um ihn zu retten!" Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er herum, um auf demselben Weg wieder zu verschwinden. Sprachlos starrte Caryn ihm nach.

Daß _Professor Snape _HarryPotter nicht ausstehen konnte, war in Hogwarts allgemein bekannt. Allerdings auch, daß er ihm damals während des Qidditchmatches das Leben gerettet hatte. (Im darauffolgenden Gryffindorspiel, wo Snape zum Schutze Harrys den Schiedsrichter gemacht hatte, war Caryn zum allerersten Mal aufgefallen, daß ihr Meister der _Zaubertränke _eine durchaus ansprechende Figur auf dem Besen gemacht hatte... Unwillkürlich ergriff ein Lächeln ihren Mund. Damals war sie gerade sechzehn gewesen...)

Warum entfachte Harry Potter einen dermaßen großen Zorn in Severus? Das war genauso überraschend wie seine heftige Reaktion auf diesen entflohenen Häftling Black...

Caryn stieß einen ungehaltenen Seufzer aus und bezähmte ihre Neugierde vorerst und nahm den Faden ihrer Arbeit wieder auf.

Als Snape gegen Mittag ins Labor zurückkehrte, schien er sich ein Stück weit beruhigt zu haben. Diesmal begrüßte er Caryn mit einer Umarmung und blieb darin stehen, während er sich mit ihr dem Arbeitstisch zuwandte und anerkennend den Zustand ihres Trankes begutachtete.

„Verzeih mir, daß ich Dich mit der Arbeit alleingelassen habe. Aber ich mußte mich um Potter kümmern." Er entließ sie aus seinem Arm und beugte sich über das Notizbuch.

„Inwiefern?" hakte Caryn nach.

„Zuerst mußte ich Minerva davon in Kenntnis setzen, daß der Junge wahrscheinlich vorhatte, sich eigenmächtig in Gefahr zu begeben. Was diese nicht ernst nahm, zumal sie gerade im Begriff war, zu irgendeinem _Teekränzchen_ aufzubrechen – mit einer ihrer whiskeytrinkenden Jugendfreundinnen vermutlich", schnaubte er verächtlich. Dennoch hörte er sich nicht mehr sauer an, vielmehr fast befriedigt. Er hatte, wie es schien, alles im Griff. „Minerva erklärte sich dann doch _gnädigerweise_ bereit, im Gryffindorturm nachzusehen, wo sie sich von Longbottom das Märchen von _Potter in der Bibliothek _auftischen ließ. Wo der selbstverständlich _nicht_ war. _Wohl _aber ein Exemplar _Der Ortskundige in Hogwarts _in der Lehrerbibliothek_, _wo ich nach einigem Suchen die Beschreibung des betreffenden Geheimgangs Richtung Hogsmeade fand, den Potter gerade im Begriff war zu benutzen, als ich ihm heute früh bei der _einäugigen Hexe_ in die Quere kam." Er war regelrecht außer Atem wegen seiner unendlichen Bandwurmsätze, grinste aber in gehässiger Genugtuung. „Daraufhin habe ich Hagrid aufgesucht und ihm aufgetragen, in Hogsmeade nach dem Rechten zu sehen. – Tja, und zum Schluß habe ich einen meiner Schüler auf die Lauer geschickt, um die _einäugige Hexe_ im Auge zu behalten, damit ich ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen kann, wenn er heute Nachmittag von seinem Kreuzzug _heimkehrt_." Diesen Trumpf unterstrich er mit einer ausladenden Geste.

„Und DAS tut Dir gut", fragte Caryn ohne Fragezeichen.

„Der Junge muß einfach lernen, daß er sich nicht alles herausnehmen darf. Vor allem nicht sein Leben auf's Spiel setzen, welches von uns mit großem Aufwand geschützt wird. – Siehst Du nicht, welche unglaubliche Arroganz hinter dieser Haltung steckt?!" Er blitzte sie an.

„Hinter _Deiner _Haltung Potter gegenüber muß aber auch irgendetwas stecken..." murmelte Caryn, eher _vor sich hin_, um nicht wieder den Zorn herauszufordern, den er heute Morgen nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit Potter gezeigt hatte.

_**Mittagstisch**_

**Caryn**

Severus zögerte unmerklich, erwiderte dann doch nichts darauf. Stattdessen sah er auf die Uhr und fragte:

„Möchtest Du _zuerst_ zum Mittag hochgehen?"

Unwillkürlich schürzte sie die Lippen.

„Können wir nicht heute ausnahmsweise zusammen...?"

„Caryn, selbst wenn wir heute offiziell zusammen arbeiten, ist es doch unlogisch, die Tränke unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Wir müssen uns abwechseln."

„Aber wir KÖNNENden Trank gleich eine Stunde allein lassen!"

„Das wissen die Leute oben aber nicht."

„Es sind heute sehr wenige Leute da", startete Caryn einen weiteren Versuch, den Kopf auf die andere Seite neigend. „Minerva und Flitwick _wissen _doch eigentlich, daß wir durchaus MANCHMAL zusammen ESSEN, und selbst wenn der Rest… Dumbledore ist doch sowieso informiert…"

Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich in einer Weise, die nicht unbedingt als geringschätzend interpretiert werden _mußte_.

„Ist Dir das _so _wichtig?"

„Seite an Seite mit Dir vor allen Anwesenden die Große Halle betreten..." schwärmte sie gedankenvoll.

„Wenn Du dabei _SO _guckst, können wir gleich Verlobungskarten verschicken!" lachte er, plötzlich schon fast übermäßig gut gelaunt. Caryn lächelte voller Dankbarkeit, daß er sie so lieb ärgerte und ergab sich seufzend in ihr gewohntes Schicksal der heimlichen Geliebten.

„Du hast recht, es ist ein unnötiges Risiko."

Wie er, leise auflachend, in der Bewegung seines Kopfes verharrte, ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Seit wann geben SIE so schnell auf, Miss Willson?" wunderte sich jetzt ihr _Lehrer_ mit von Zungenschnalzen begleitetem Kopfschütteln. Caryn errötete unwillkürlich, ihr Körper hatte da anscheinend etwas mißverstanden... Als sie jedoch die schwarzen Augen dieses Mannes auf ihr für eine volle Sekunde noch schwärzer werden sah, während sein Mund diesen gewissen Zug bekam, ließ das keinen Platz für alle Interpretationen außerhalb ihrer Begierde nach ihm. Sie WAR ihre Begierde nach ihm. Stand still in seinen Augen, getrennt von ihm durch einen endlosen Meter, _alles_ stand still in der Sekunde, bevor er sie zu sich kommen lassen würde durch das, was er als nächstes tun würde. Egal WAS er als nächstes tun würde. ALLES was er als nächstes tun würde, würde das bewirken. Caryn unentrinnbar zu ihm holen. Getrieben von ihrer Gier, alle Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schmelzen. Mit diesem Mann zu verschmelzen, der sie regelmäßig dazu brachte, nach noch MEHR Nähe zu ihm zu gieren, egal wie nahe sie ihm bereits gekommen war, noch mehr von IHM zu begehren, egal wie viel sie von ihm bekommen hatte.

In diesen Sekunden gab er nichts von sich preis. Sah sie ungerührt, unBERÜHRT an, SIE auseinandernehmend, ihr seinerseits nicht eine Spur all dessen zeigend, was Caryn in IHM auslöste. Seine Macht, die ihm das über sie gab, berauschte sie beide gleichermaßen in diesem Moment, denn Caryn WUßTE, wie _symmetrisch_ diese seine schauspielerisch inszenierte einseitige Überlegenheit in Wahrheit war.

Dies, was sie hier miteinander hatten, war die Triebfeder aller Schritte, die er je auf sie zu gemacht hatte. War das, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie so weit in sein Leben zu lassen, wie er es getan hatte. Das, was sie miteinander teilten, gab ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, sich jederzeit auf dieses Gebiet zurückziehen zu können, auf welchem er die Macht innehatte, wo ER bestimmte – scheinbar – wie weit Caryn sich ihm näherte. SCHEINBAR, denn letztendlich BEKAM Caryn ihn. Letztendlich mußte Severus sich SEINER Begierde nach IHR ergeben. Letztendlich katapultierte dieses künstliche Machtgefälle sie beide in eine Nähe, in ein Vertrauen, in ein Geben und Nehmen, das über die Nähe aus allen normalen erotischen Begegnungen hinausging.

Snape verengte die Augen und setzte einen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, welcher – wie Caryn so oft erfahren hatte... – dazu diente, sich über sie zu stellen, ihn unantastbar erscheinen zu lassen, sein eigenes Verlangen zu verstecken. Die Braue war natürlich unvermeidlich. Ihre Lippen auseinandernehmend, atmete Caryn bemüht unhörbar aus.

„Sie scheinen da etwas für mich zu haben, was ich näher in Augenschein nehmen muß, Miss Willson", stellte Snape in seinem typisch desinteressierten Lehrertonfall fest. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und führte eine Beschwörung aus. Ein Tisch materialisierte sich in der freien Mitte des Labors. Die Woge des wohligen Entsetzens nahm ihr den Atem. Interpretierte sie ihn richtig? GABes den Grund für die heißen Wellen Blutes in Wangen und Scham? War ihm die schamhafte Verlegenheit entgangen, die sie in ihren Augen wohl nicht hatte verstecken können? Wußte er, wie sehr er sie in der Hand hatte? Sie dazu bringen konnte, sämtliche ihrer Grenzen über den Haufen zu werfen, nur für IHN? Wie gefährlich prickelnd es sich anfühlte? Wie unerträglich erregend es war? Und wie sehr sie ihm vertraute, um das alles geschehen zu lassen, was auch immer er für sie erdacht hatte?

Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Mittels einer beiläufig-lässigen Geste bedeutete er Caryn, sich auf den Tisch zu legen. Sie mußte sich zwingen, den Sauerstoffaustausch mechanisch aufrecht zu erhalten, während sie mit weichen Knien, klopfendem Herzen und einer schwimmenden Weichheit zwischen den Beinen seinem Befehl folgte. Die Freude streifte sie, daß sie sich heute Morgen – _nur für den Fall _– für ihren weiten Rock entschieden hatte, dessen Saum Severus jetzt mit einer Hand einen Zentimeter hochschob, noch einen, unaufhaltsam, nicht verharrte, während seine andere Hand seinen Zauberstab zwischen ihre Beine richtete. Caryn damit unfähig machte, den nächsten Atemzug zu tun. Wie hypnotisiert folgte sie der Bewegung der Spitze seines Stabes. Im folgenden Moment umwehte sein Zauber ihren Unterleib, und ihr Höschen löste sich in Luft auf. Der süße Schreck sowie die magische Druckwelle an ihrem erwartungsvollen Geschlecht machten sie erschaudern, unwillkürlich Luft in ihre Lungen saugen, und dann hatte seine andere Hand zielsicher den Weg in ihre nasse Spalte gefunden. Ihr Aufstöhnen war sehr groß. Erst danach war Caryn in der Lage, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, einen schnellen Blick auf Severus' Gesicht zu werfen, worin ausschließlich Konzentration zu sehen war. Gekonnt verteilte er ihre Nässe auf ihren Schamlippen und ihrem pochenden Kitzler. _Gekonnt, ja… _Bevor jedoch der nächste Seufzer ihren Mund auch nur verlassen hatte, war die Berührung vorbei. Nachdem er seine Hand beinahe sofort wieder zurückgezogen hatte, brachte er sie einmal kurz an seine Nase und prüfte anschließend durch Aneinanderreiben seiner Finger die Konsistenz ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

„Das hatte ich erwartet", stellte er wie routiniert fest. Seine Miene war unergründlich geblieben. Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, bevor er sich mit nebensächlichem Interesse erkundigte: „Und was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen, Miss Willson?"

Seine Stimme raubte ihr erneut die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stoßweise gehendem Atem starrte sie ihm ins Gesicht, in dem sein gesamter distanzierter Spott zu Tage getreten war. Das war alles, was ER ihr geben würde, SIE sollte aktiv werden, sich äußern, sich ihm offenbaren. Offenbaren, was sie beide wußten: Daß ihr Körper in ihrer Feuchtigkeit für IHN schwamm. Daß Severus sie dazu zwingen wollte, das offen auszusprechen, brachte diese Feuchtigkeit zum Überfließen, sorgte dafür, daß sie sich in ihrem gesamten Inneren ausbreitete, sie aushöhlte zu einem Gefäß für IHN allein. Ohne Grenzen, ohne Bereiche, die ihm verwehrt waren, ohne Bedürfnisse, an denen er keinen Anteil hatte.

„Ich warte!"

„Ich... brauche..."

Ihr Mund war trocken, es forderte zu viel von ihr, sich zu überwinden, sie brauchte sein Erbarmen. Welches er ihr verweigerte.

„Ich höre?"

Ein verkrampftes Luftholen. Ein Husten. Erneutes Einatmen.

„Ihre Hand..."

„Dieses _Bedürfnis_ hat sie anscheinend vergessen lassen, wer ich _bin."_

Ausatmen. Herzklopfen. Schüchtern:

„Sir...?"

„Das meinte ich. – Und was meinten _Sie?"_

_Severus, ich bitte Dich! _Er sah mit hohen Brauen auf sie herab. _Ich brauche Dich jetzt! _Ein selbstgefälliges Nicken von ihm. Kein Erbarmen. Caryns Scham kribbelte im gesamten Bauchraum.

„Könnten Sie Ihre Hand, ... _Sir_..."

„WASsoll ich mit meiner Hand, Miss Willson?" fragte er, jetzt eine Prise Ungeduld beimischend. „Sie sind doch sonst nicht um _Worte _verlegen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere!"

Ihr Zwerchfell zog sich zusammen und ihre Wangen brannten, auch wenn all ihr Blut sich zwischen ihren Beinen zu befinden schien. Die bodenlose Verlegenheit, die er mit überlegen schadenfrohem Lächeln wahrnahm, steigerte ihre Erregung ins Unermeßliche. In dem Maße, in dem sich ihr die Kehle zuschnürte, wurde ihre Scheide weiter. Jeder übrige Millimeter ihres Körpers war genauso wie dieses Zentrum zum ZIEL geworden. Zu SEINEM Ziel. Seinem ALLEINIGEN Ziel. Für IHN ALLEIN. Und daß SIE ihn dorthin führen mußte, ihn einladen, sich zu diesem Ziel zu begeben und ZU IHR zu kommen; daß SIE es war, die es in diesem Moment in der Hand hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie wenigstens in den Genuß seiner Hand zu bringen – indem er sie jedoch zu etwas zwang, das ihr so ungemein schwer fiel, das sie ihm ausliefern würde, ihm alle Macht über ihre Würde anvertrauen – überwältigte sie. Setzte sie ihrem eigenen Verlangen aus, das er in ihr weckte, das er ihr DIKTIERTE_, _von ihr verlangte, FÜR SICH verlangte. Er verlangte SIE, forderte alles, was sie ihm geben konnte, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und natürlich WOLLTE sie. Wollte IHN um jeden Preis. Der Preis war SIE. Aber sie würde IHN dafür bekommen. Sie BESAß ihn bereits.

„Berühren Sie mich", krächzte sie heiser, nicht in der Lage, ihn anzusehen. „Bitte!" Auf einen ungehaltenen Laut seinerseits hin ergänzte sie rasch das verlangte „Sir!"

„WO soll ich Sie berühren?" fragte er ölig.

Nein, das KONNTE sie nicht sagen. Wie nah DIESE Einsicht sie an fühlbare körperliche Lust brachte, tat schon beinahe weh. _Ich brauche Dich in mir, Severus, mehr als alles, jetzt! _Und aus diesem Grund würde sie es trotzdem TUN.Es aussprechen mit Lippen, die ebenso zitterten wie ihre Stimme. Und er sah und hörte das. Wußte, daß es ihre Sucht nach ihm war, die sie dazu brachte, über diese Grenze zu gehen. Und es gefiel ihm.

„Zwischen... meinen Beinen, Sir... _Bitte..."_

Unbeteiligt. Kühl. Höhnisch:

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

So unerschütterlich seine Stimme geklungen hatte, so verräterisch zitterten auch seine Hände. _Weil Du es willst, _frohlockte Caryn. _Weil Du MICH willst! Und WIE Du mich willst! Weil Du Dich nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle haben wirst! _Diese Gewißheit machte sie stark.

„Weil... ich es… brauche, Professor, ich..." Die Worte kamen, brachten sie gefährlich nahe an den Rand der Lust, die sie doch nur mit ihm zusammen wollte, aber vorerst würde er ihr nur seine Hände geben, damit mußte sie sich abfinden. Wobei sie sich mittlerweile in einem Zustand befand, in dem ihr alles recht war, ALLES was ER nur tun würde. _Tu etwas, Severus! __Irgendetwas! _ „Bitte, fassen… Sie mich an... Sir…"

Ihr Stottern schien ihm gefallen zu haben, zumindest war seine Hand in der nächsten Sekunde an der von ihr gewünschten Stelle. Nun mußte sie jedoch die Augen schließen, als er begann, mit seinen Fingern genüßlich ihre feuchten Schamlippen entlang zu fahren, sacht ihre angeschwollene, nun fast schmerzhaft pochende Klitoris zu tasten, sie sanft zu umstreichen, zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen zu drücken. Caryns gesamte Wahrnehmung war jetzt darauf konzentriert. SIE in SEINER Hand. Sie wand sich unter seiner Geschäftigkeit, welche beinahe auf der Stelle die höchsten Wellen der Lust sich in ihr Geschlecht zauberten. Auch wenn ein nachdrückliches Sehnen danach, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden, sich mehr und mehr dazwischendrängte, ausgehend von ihrer – von seinen Zuwendungen anscheinend wohlbeabsichtigt übergangenen – unberührten Vagina. Desungeachtet mußte Caryn erst einmal den Atem _an-_halten und kurz seine Hand _fest_, um nicht zu nahe an den Höhepunkt zu geraten – was ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen entlockte.

„Augenscheinlich agiere ich zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, liebe Miss Willson?"

Ein unregelmäßiger Atemzug nebst neuerlichem Erröten war ihre Antwort. Severus stand ungerührt und aufrecht und sorgte mit seiner natürlichen Autorität – und dadurch, daß er keinen Zweifel bestehen ließ, daß er ansonsten NICHTS mehr mit ihr tun würde – dafür, daß sie ihm in die Augen sehen mußte. Er unerreichbar weit entfernt. _Severus! Nimm mich endlich! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! _Auf ihren qualvollen Blick hin erbarmte er sich, ihr zu helfen:

„Wie heißt das Wort?"

„_Mehr!" _flüsterte Caryn. Sie wollte NOCH VIEL mehr, und das wußte er auch, aber vorerst wurde sie auf der Stelle durch die Rückkehr seiner geübten Finger mundtot gemacht, welche sie fast auf der Stelle wieder an jenen Punkt zurückbrachten.

Ihr „Stop!" ließ ihn leise lachen und noch einen Moment weitermachen, bis sie ihren ganzen Körper verkrampfen mußte und auf der Tischplatte weiter hoch rutschen, um seinen sie umfangenden Reizen zu entkommen. Er lachte wieder. Überheblich. Heiser. Mußte sich zuerst räuspern, um hämisch genug zu klingen.

„Worauf warten Sie, Miss Willson? Wollen Sie mir etwa den Anblick ihres totalen Kontrollverlustes bei einem wohlverdienten Höhepunkt vorenthalten? Dabei fiele mir nichts leichter, als Sie auch GEGEN Ihren Willen dorthin zu führen, nur durch einen _kleinen _Fingerzeig…"

Aufreizend leicht entzog er ihr seine Hand, die sie krampfhaft umklammert hielt, und brachte sie ungeachtet ihres leisen und halbherzigen Protestes wieder in ihre nasse Spalte

„Nein! Bitte! Severus…!"

Ein strenges „MISS WILLSON!" begleitete den postwendenden Entzug seiner Hand – was sie auch wiederum nicht ertragen konnte.

„Verzeihung, äh… _Professor Snape…"_

Er ließ seine Hand ein weiteres Mal zu ihr, nur daß Caryn diesmal ihren Po drängend seiner Hand entgegenhob, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Finger in ihren Eingang gleiten zu lassen, ihn damit vielleicht dazu zu bringen, sich endlich von seinem eigenen Verlangen einfangen zu lassen. Er MUßTE doch ihr Verlangen teilen, endlich mit seinem Glied in sie einzudringen, das doch ebenfalls unerträglich steif sein mußte, das sich doch danach verzehren mußte, endlich in sie zu stoßen, endlich, sie endlich auszufüllen, sie endlich mit seinem Samen zu füllen, endlich…. Severus vereitelte derartige Pläne jedoch, indem er mit seiner freien Hand ihren unteren Bauch nachdrücklich auf die Tischplatte drückte, um ihr Becken daran zu hindern, ihm ihre hungrige Scheide aufzudrängen. Ohne daß ihr schmerzhaft offener Eingang auch nur eine einzige Berührung von ihm bekommen hätte, mußte sie ihn erst wieder stoppen, um dem Sog des Orgasmus zu widerstehen. _Severus, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr! Du mußt doch sehen, daß ich nicht mehr kann… _Abschätzig musterte er sie, während er in aufreizend posierender Weise seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte, und fragte mit arrogantem Hochbrauenblick:

„Wollten Sie mich noch um etwas bitten, Miss Willson?"

Caryn schluckte trocken. Bekam nur ein Wimmern heraus. Schluckte wieder. Er blickte befriedigt. _Das kann nicht sein, Du lügst, Severus! Nimm Deine Arme runter, damit ich Deine Hände zittern sehe! _Überheblich schüttelte er ansatzweise den Kopf. Wartete demonstrativ.

„Sie haben…" Sie mußte sich räuspern. „Sie haben eine... wichtige Stelle… vergessen, Sir", murmelte sie schließlich verschämt.

„Sie wollten sagen, eine _bedürftige Stelle?" _schlug er voll geduldiger Überheblichkeit vor.

„Ja..." stöhnte Caryn, als er seinen Finger prompt in ihr versenkt hatte.

Er nahm ihn weg.

„Wie war das?"

„Ich... bitte Sie, Sir..."

„Zwischendurch vergessen Sie ständig die gegebenen Umgangsformen, meine Liebe", stellte er mißbilligend fest, sich jetzt allen Ernstes entspannt auf dem Tisch aufstützend. _Scheinbar entspannt, SCHEINBAR!_ „Ich werde zu gegebener Zeit Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Vorerst bemühen Sie sich bitte um eindeutige und _höfliche _Ausdrucksweise!"

Caryn konnte nur noch quengeln.

„Sie sind so weit weg, Professor!"

„Ich sprach von _eindeutigen _Äußerungen, Miss Willson!" urteilte er ungerührt.

_Severus, bitte…!_

„Ich möchte, daß… Sie... in… mich… eindringen. Bitte. Sir."

„WIE soll ich das tun?"

Verzweifelt stöhnte sie in der Gewißheit, daß er es nicht tun würde, wenn sie es nicht ausspräche. Sie biß sich auf die Lippen. Nahm sie weit auseinander, wie um sie zu lockern. Schluckte. Severus Blick lag beinahe wohlwollend auf ihrem Gesicht. Er betrachtete mit tiefer Genugtuung die Macht, die er über sie hatte und die sich darin zeigte, wie sie um den Mut rang, das Geforderte über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Mit seiner unerbittlichen Überlegenheit trieb er ihr wiederum die flammende Röte in die Wangen. In seinen Augen ließ er sie NICHTS sehen. _Ich begehre Dich wahnsinnig, _hieß das aber, das WUßTE sie. Es hieß: _Sprich aus, was ich verlange, damit wir beide es hören und Du noch feuchter für mich wirst! Sag es, damit ich es ENDLICH tun kann!_

„Nicht mit der Hand…" versuchte sie.

Er zog seine Braue hoch und spitzte mißbilligend die Lippen. Auf eine spontane Idee hin preßte sie IHRE Hand gegen seinen Schritt, was er sofort vereitelte, indem er sie am Handgelenk faßte. Festhielt. Wieder einen ironischen Ton der Mißbilligung hören ließ.

„Miss Willson, ich möchte die WORTE dafür!" Das zärtliche Verständnis war ironisch verdreht. Sie hatte keine Chance.

„IchwillDeinGliedinmir!" hastete ihre Zunge, und ENDLICH sah sie ihn aus seiner Distanz stürzen, sah, wie er sich ENDLICH gestattete, seine Augen zu schließen, seinen Mund kurz zu öffnen, um eines unkontrollierbaren Luftstroms Herr zu werden. Seine Schwäche tat Caryn so gut, daß sie ihm weitere Unterwerfung schenken konnte:

„Ich bitte Sie, Professor, BITTE!" hauchte sie. „Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr länger aushalten…"

Seine Hand zitterte tatsächlich, als er sie hob, um die Spange seines Umhangs zu lösen. Dieser rutschte von seinen Schultern, doch Severus griff zu, bevor er ihm ganz entgleiten konnte. Ohne seine sie fixierenden Augen von Caryn zu nehmen – er gebot ihr, in diesem Zustand ihres Sehnens nach ihm zu verharren –, ging er kurz in die Knie, um den Stoff des Umhangs ordentlich auf dem Boden abzulegen. _Beinahe demütig, _durchfuhr es sie in diesem Moment. Er tat das für SIE, für Caryn. Es hätte vollständig genügt, einfach seine Hose zu öffnen. Er MÜßTE sich nicht ausziehen, schon gar nicht hier, mitten im Labor, am hellichten Tag, während Caryn _fast_ vollständig angezogen vor ihm auf diesem Tisch lag, auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, ihre Augen an ihm festgesaugt, jedes Detail seines Anblickes in sich aufnehmend. Jetzt, ohne den Umhang, konnte sie seine Brust sich heben und senken sehen, und der sie verzehrende Hunger danach, endlich seinen Herzschlag an ihrem Busen zu spüren, zog ihr Zwerchfell empfindlich zusammen.

„Oh komm, Severus, _komm!"_ kam automatisch aus ihrem Mund, das _Professor_-Spiel war meilenweit weg. Bewegungslos stand er eine Sekunde, zwei, drei… bestehend nur aus seinen schwarzen Augen, die sie so sehr berührten und die ihr zu gleicher Zeit so schmerzlich zeigten, daß er sie – noch – nicht berührte. Unwillkürlich kniff sie einen kleinen Moment die Augen zusammen, um den Druck in ihrem Innern aushalten zu können. Aber sie wollte ihn SEHEN! Ersatzweise ihre Hände über ihrem Bauch aufeinanderpressend, verfolgte sie atemlos, wie er jetzt ganz langsam _seine_ Hände an seine Brust führte und begann, die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Die Ärmelsäume waren umgeklappt, und seine schmalen Handgelenke waren seine erste Nacktheit, die er ihr schenkte.

_Ich brauche Dich GANZ, Severus, JETZT endlich, ENDLICH jetzt… _SIE mit seinem Blick festhaltend, befreite er einen Knopf nach dem anderen aus seinem Loch, und Caryn konnte kaum atmen, weil die Begierde, endlich die nackte Haut seiner Brust zu berühren, keinen Platz für so etwas wie eine Lunge in _ihrer _Brust übrigließ. _Severus, bitte! BITTE mach schnell… _Für eine laute Äußerung wäre Luft vonnöten gewesen, und so bleib ihr nichts als zu warten, zuzusehen, zu warten… Severus Snape, der Mann, der sich der Öffentlichkeit an den heißesten Sommertagen ausnahmslos in voller Montur zeigte, der Mann, der sogar seine _Handgelenke_ am liebsten verhüllt ließ, war bereit, sich hier und jetzt vor IHR, Caryn, auszuziehen. Und er verlangte, daß sie das zur Kenntnis nahm, es annahm, es auskostete.

Caryn rang nach Atem – so überwältigend, ihn dort vor ihr stehen zu sehen, nackt, mit steil aufgerichtetem Penis, unglaublich respekteinflößend mitten in dieser Geste seiner Auslieferung an SIE. Dies war dasselbe Vertrauen, das SIE zuvor IHM bewiesen hatte, auch er konnte sich leisten, sich ihr auf diese Weise hinzugeben. Sie waren gleich.

Einen langen Moment noch blieb er erstarrt, sah sie nur an mit seinem schwarzen, brennenden Blick. _Wie kannst Du uns das antun, NOCH länger zu warten?! _Keiner von ihnen atmete. Im nächsten Augenblick dann waren sie am Ziel. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, schob er mit einer vehementen Heftigkeit seinen stehenden Penis tief in ihre vernachlässigte Scheide und schenkte ihr endlich seinerseits ein tiefes Stöhnen. Ihr eigenes erleichtertes Aufseufzen nahm sie kaum wahr, zu intensiv durchfluteten sie die Reize seiner grenzenlosen Härte, die ihren Bauch endlich innerlich begrenzte, die sie endlich in die Lagen versetzte, sich ihm entgegen zu drängen, alles von ihr gegen ihn zu pressen, sich um ihn zu schlingen, um endlich alle Distanz zwischen ihnen zu VERschlingen, sich schließlich von ihm verschlingen zu LASSEN. Wild küssend bewegten sie sich miteinander dem so nahen wie ersehnten Höhepunkt entgegen –

und wurden plötzlich und unsanft und erbarmungslos vom Alarmklicken aus ihrem gemeinsamen Rausch gerissen. Abrupt verharrten sie ineinander. Daß der Eindringling auf dem Weg zu Snape war, stand außer Frage; sollten sie einfach vortäuschen, nicht da zu sein?

„Mindestens die Vertrauensschüler _und_ Minerva und Filius wissen, daß ich heute den ganzen Tag im Labor sein wollte. Für Potter ist es noch zu früh, daher kann es Derek nicht sein…", überlegte er laut und zog sich widerstrebend aus ihr zurück. „Wir sehen uns gleich hier wieder?" raunte er in ihr Ohr, als der Besucher an seine Bürotür klopfte.

„Aber Du darfst mich dann nicht mehr quälen" verlangte Caryn vorwurfsvoll, was ihn zu einem langsamen, zärtlichen Kuß bewog, während er gleichzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab angelte und seine Kleidung per Schlenker an seinen nackten Körper zurückbeförderte. Dann löste er seinen Mund von ihrem, suchte kurz ihre Augen und lief hinüber in sein Büro, die Tür zum Labor hinter ihm – geräuschlos – ins Schloß fallen lassend. So konnte Caryn sich ohne Hast aufrichten und vom Tisch herunterklettern. Ihre Scheide fühlte sich nicht bedeutend glücklicher an als vorhin, und unwillkürlich sorgte sie dort mit ihrer Hand für Halt. Gleich würde er ohne Verzögerung dorthin zurückkehren…

Ob derjenige hier herüber kommen würde? – Wenn, dann müßte der Tisch verschwinden. Die Gelegenheit, die Zauberkraft ihres _Evanesco _im richtigen Leben zu testen! Wo war ihr Zauberstab? – Auf dem Arbeitstisch. – _Oh nein, der Trank!_ Bevor er eine Stunde hätte sich selbst überlassen werden können, hätte die Borkenkäferlarven hinzugefügt werden müssen! Nun hatten die Engelspilzsporen sich stattdessen mit dem Pfeilgiftfroschextrakt verbunden. _Verdammt, alles noch einmal!_ Es war nicht nur ihre Schuld, immerhin hatte Severus ausdrücklich kontrolliert, an welcher Stelle sie gewesen war, bevor er…. Aber Caryn bezweifelte, daß er sich auf ihre _Verabredung_ einlassen würde, solange sie die Arbeit eines ganzen Tages vor sich herschoben. Schon untypisch genug, daß er den Trank vorhin wirklich vergessen hatte…

Sie spitzte die Ohren und hörte Severus nebenan mit einer jungen männlichen Stimme reden. Anscheinend würde er ihn nicht mit hierher nehmen müssen. Daß er ihn nicht sofort an der Tür abgefertigt hatte, wies allerdings auf eine längere Störung hin. Seufzend ließ sie den Inhalt ihres Kessels verschwinden und begann den Trank von vorn.

_**Die beiden Potters**_

**Caryn**

Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten hörte sie, wie Snape den Besucher herauskomplimentierte und mit ihm zusammen selbst hastig das Büro verließ. Seine rennenden Schritte entfernten sich hallend den Kerkergang entlang nach oben. _Ein Notfall –_ _oder HARRY POTTER_, dachte Caryn grimmig. So allmählich würde sie wirklich anfangen zu bohren, um endlich zu verstehen, was da vor sich ging! Diesmal brauchte sie nicht länger als etwa zehn Minuten zu warten, bis sie das Alarmklicken vernahm und wenig später die Bürotür. Caryn konnte Schritte hören und wie ein Stuhl in Position gebracht wurde. Anscheinend hatte er Caryns Stuhl bemüht. Also etwas Langwierigeres.

Setzen Sie sich." Severus' Stimme war laut und schneidend, so daß sie die geschlossene Verbindungstür durchdrang. Sollte Caryn extra weghören? Ach was, dazu war sie viel zu neugierig. Außerdem wußte Severus doch, daß sie hier war. Wenn er nicht wollte, daß sie ihn hörte, würde er ja wohl leise sprechen.

„Mr Malfoy war eben bei mir, und er hat mir eine _merkwürdige_ Geschichte erzählt, Potter", sagte Snape. _Snape _war er in diesem Augenblick; ihr _Severus_, der vor ein paar Minuten zärtlich zu ihr gesprochen hatte, war nicht anwesend. Diesem Harry Potter gegenüber war er um ein vielfaches gehässiger und härter, als sie ihn jemals – auch früher – ihr und ihrer Klasse gegenüber erlebt hatte. In dieser Situation kam es Caryn wirklich wieder so vor, als gäbe es zwei verschiedene Männer, _Snape _und _Severus. _Was einerseits faszinierend war. Andererseits sie mit der irrationalen Panik erfüllte, daß ihr Geliebter vielleicht für immer verschollen bleiben könnte. Daß gleich _Snape_ zu ihr hereinkommen würde, sie nur kalt mustern und knurren: _Was tun sie hier, Miss Willson, lassen Sie mich gefälligst allein! _Die daraus erwachsende Sehnsucht machte sie beklommen. Und BEGIERIG nach ihm. Danach, den ECHTEN Severus wiederzubekommen. Aber auch gierig nach diesem _anderen, _vergangenenTeil von ihm, den sie nicht verstand. Den er ihr weiterhin vorenthielt, unabhängig davon, wie nah sie einander mittlerweile gekommen waren.

Noch immer hatte Caryn von seinem zweiten Besucher keinen Laut vernommen. Auch Snape schien seine Stimme gesenkt zu haben, zumindest hörte sie seine nächsten Sätze nur als verwaschene Laute. Enttäuscht fuhr Caryn mit ihrem nächsten Arbeitsschritt fort, als erneut verständliche Worte an ihr Ohr drangen.

„Sie sind Ihrem Vater geradezu unglaublich ähnlich, Potter", sagte Snape in einem melancholisch-sinnendem Tonfall, der bei allen, die ihn kannten, allerhöchste Alarmstufe auslöste. Caryn konnte seine Augen geradezu glitzern sehen. „Auch er war über die Maßen arrogant. Ein gewisses Talent auf dem Quidditch-Feld ließ ihn glauben, er stehe über uns anderen. Ist mit seinen Freunden und Bewunderern umherstolziert ... Diese Ähnlichkeit zwischen Euch beiden ist geradezu unheimlich!"

„Mein Dad ist nicht umherstolziert", platzte es aus Harry heraus. „Und ich auch nicht."

Snape sprach leider zu leise weiter, aber aus der Art, wie Harry schrie:

„Schweigen Sie!", schloß Caryn, daß er weitere unfreundliche Dinge über diesen _James_ von sich gegeben hatte.

„Sie sollen aufhören, über meinen Vater zu reden!" brüllte Harry auch schon weiter. „Ich weiß die Wahrheit, okay? Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt! Sie wären nicht einmal hier ohne meinen Dad!"Caryn fragte sich gerade, ob sie ihre instinktive Antipathie gegenüber Potter senior zugunsten tiefer Dankbarkeit für das Leben ihres Liebsten revidieren sollte, als das Gemurmel von drüben noch lauter anschwoll:

„...falschen Vorstellung von Ihrem Vater herumlaufen, Potter! Haben Sie sich vielleicht eine glorreiche Heldentat vorgestellt? Dann muß ich Sie leider enttäuschen!" Als Severus' Stimme zwischendurch leiser geworden war, war Caryn unwillkürlich nahe an die Tür geschlichen. „Ihr _heiliger_ Vater und seine Freunde spielten mir einen höchst amüsanten Streich, der zu meinem Tode geführt hätte, wenn Ihren Vater nicht im letzten Augenblick die Angst gepackt hätte. NICHTS daran, was er getan hat, war _mutig_. Er rettete seine eigene Haut ebenso wie meine. Wenn ihr Scherz _Erfolg _gehabt hätte, wären sie von der Schule geworfen worden."

Die Vorstellung, daß IHR mächtiger, respekteinflößender Liebster früher Opfer dummer Gryffindor-Slytherin-Intrigen gewesen war, erfüllt Caryn mit leidenschaftlicher Wut. Klar, er war ein _Junge_ gewesen. Und kein glücklicher. _Sevi _zu dem Zeitpunkt lange tot, und der junge, ungeliebte Severus auf dem Weg zu dem, der später hatte Todesser werden wollen. Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, daß er geschwächt worden sein mußte. Gedemütigt sogar. Wer genau ihm das angetan hatte, darüber hatte sie nie im einzelnen nachgedacht. _Die Gryffindors, die er heute am meisten haßt, _dachte Caryn grimmig. Die Gryffindors, von denen dieser Sirius Black einer war und auch James Potter. Die Gryffindors, die ihrem geliebten jungen Severus das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten…

Plötzlich schnellte der Lautstärkepegel seiner Stimme aus heiterem Himmel in die Höhe:

„Leeren Sie Ihre Taschen aus, Potter!" blaffte er Harry plötzlich an und seine kalte, schneidende Stimme erinnerte Caryn unsanft daran, daß auch Severus selbst sich gewiß an diesen Intrigen ebenso beteiligt hatte. Daß auch ER Verantwortung dafür trug, wie die anderen ihn behandelt hatten. Erschrocken war Caryn wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurückgesprungen. Jetzt ging es anscheinend nur noch um den Beweis, daß Harry tatsächlich in Hogsmeade gewesen war. Caryn verschloß ihre Ohren nach außen und ihre Neugier in sich und begann endlich, den Kessel mit den Ausgangssubstanzen zu erhitzen.

In welcher Stimmung er wohl zu ihr zurückkehren würde später? Ihre _Verabredung _konnte sie wohl vergessen. Erinnerungen an seine sonst am besten verdrängte Vergangenheit KONNTE seine Laune nur unerträglich machen. Caryn blieb nur zu hoffen, daß er bei dieser Angelegenheit mit Potter die Oberhand behielte und alles nach seinen Vorstellungen ablaufen würde. Gut, daß sie ein stichfestes Argument hatte hierzubleiben: Schließlich wollten sie heute endlich diesen Trank brauen – und auch wenn sie dabei seine schlechte Laune ertragen müßte, so wäre sie wenigstens in seiner relativen Nähe.

Daß er Lupin hinzubeorderte, bekam Caryn nur am Rande mit, weil sie gerade dabei war, ihre Umrührbewegungen zu koordinieren. Der Trank hatte genau acht Minuten später – auf 180° temperiert – die erforderliche violette Färbung, ihn vom Feuer zu nehmen und auf 50° abkühlen zu lassen, um dann mit dem nächsten Schritt weiterzumachen – als sie _Snape?_ _Severus?_ das Labor betreten hörte.

Er hatte keine Augen für sie oder den Zustand des Trankes. Sich reckend, um seinen verspannten Nacken zu entlasten, ließ er sich auf ihrem – vor dem beruflichen Zwischenspiel so intensiv genutzten (_und für heute wohl überflüssig gewordenen_, ergänzte Caryn seufzend im Geiste) Tisch – nieder und blieb dort eine lange Weile einfach in sich selbst versunken sitzen. Dies mit einem allerdings relativ entspannten Gesicht, wie Caryn erstaunt mittels eines unauffälligen Kontrollblickes feststellen konnte. Gab es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung? Ohne ihn ihrerseits zu beachten, fuhr sie in ihrer Arbeit fort.

Irgendwann fühlte sie, wie er zu ihr herüber sah. Möglichst unaufdringlich wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Hast Du es mitgekriegt?" erkundigte er sich, und Caryn registrierte mit ehrfürchtiger Verwunderung, daß sich die kalte, gefährliche Stimme wieder in die ihres vertrauten Geliebten zurückverwandelt hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm vor überglückliche Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen, so extrem hatte sie seine _Abwesenheit_ anscheinend doch beunruhigt. Ersatzweise lächelte sie ihn kurz an, bevor sie ernst antwortete:

„Ich konnte nicht umhin, Eure _lauten _Worte zu hören. Daß dieser Malfoy derjenige war, der Dich mir entrissen hat, habe ich mitbekommen. Und daß Malfoy Harry Potter in Hogsmeade gesehen haben muß, folgt wohl daraus." Severus nickte bestätigend.

„Malfoy hatte in Hogsmeade Harry Potters _Kopf_ gesehen, nachdem er von einem Nichts mit Schneematsch beworfen worden war, während der jüngste männliche Weasley sich in der Nähe herumdrückte", erläuterte er voller Verachtung. „Was sagst Du dazu?"

„Ein mißglückter Tarnzauber? – Wäre eine ziemlich starke Leistung für einen Drittkläßler!"

„Nicht schlecht! – Hier handelt es sich allerdings mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit um einen verrutschten Tarnumhang. Und dazu braucht der Junge nicht einmal zu zaubern."

„So etwas Wertvolles besitzt Harry Potter? Einen echten Tarnumhang? Wie in dem Zauberermärchen? _Die Heiligtümer des Todes?!"_

„Was weißt _Du _von Zauberermärchen?"

„In _Muggelkunde _haben wir Märchen aus der Muggelwelt mit denen der Zaubererkinder verglichen."

„Deine _Nächstenliebe-Tante _scheint ja allerhand auf dem Kasten zu haben..."

„Sag' ich doch! – Aber hat Harry Potter jetzt einen _echten _oder nicht?"

„Sein Vater besaß einen Tarnumhang, den er benutzte, um alle Schulregeln zu brechen, die er auftreiben konnte. Und da dieser sich... in Dumbledores Besitz befand, wird der ihn _mindestens _untersucht haben... Das wäre wieder einmal typisch! Eine solche Kostbarkeit einem oberflächlichen _Kind _ohne die mindeste Vernunft zu überlassen!" Severus hatte sich erhoben und lief vor dem Tisch auf und ab. „Und der Kleine eifert seinem herumstromernden Vater seit nunmehr zweieinhalb Jahren nach! – Wobei der es heute an Unreife auf die Spitze getrieben hat! Wie kann man nur so DÄMLICHsein und sich SO präsentieren, wenn man weder zeigen darf, daß man dort ist, noch daß man einen Tarnumhang besitzt?! – Ich begreife Albus nicht, daß er ihm all das durchgehen läßt... Da wiederholt sich die gleiche Haltung, die er James und seinen Leuten gegenüber früher an den Tag gelegt hat! Und dann hat er die Stirn, das abzustreiten..."

_**Hügel im Sturm**_

**Caryn**

Diese wütende Stimmung, in die er sich jetzt wieder hineingeredete hatte, war genau die, in der sie ihn eigentlich zurückerwartet hätte. Jetzt galt es, sich selbst rasch dazwischen zu schieben, damit sie wenigstens nicht ausgeschlossen wurde von dem, was in ihm vorging. Außerdem war es vielleicht auch wirklich an der Zeit, daß er sie vollständig einweihte in jene Zusammenhänge, aus denen er sie jetzt schon so lange konsequent heraushielt!

„Warum haßt Du Harry Potter so sehr?" entschied sich Caryn, von ihm zu erfahren zu verlangen. Severus blieb alarmiert stehen.

„Das habe ich doch gerade ausgeführt!"

„Da steckt mehr dahinter, Severus. Du klingst genauso außer Dir wie damals, als es um Sirius Black ging!" Snape sah sie scharf an. Manchmal lagen seine beiden _Persönlichkeitszustände_ eng beieinander.

„Das ist alles dieselbe unerfreuliche Geschichte."

„Die Harry Potter kennt und ich nicht?" Sie ärgerte sich über den Vorwurf in ihrem Tonfall. So war für ihn offensichtlich, daß egoistischen Bedürfnisse es waren, die sie dazu trieben, dieses Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas hätte hinzufügen können, reagierte Snape.

„Potter kennt die Geschichte natürlich NICHT!"stellte er schroff richtig. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Kante des Tisches und besah sich seine Hände. Unschlüssig. Abwägend. _Severus _jetzt. Ohne Zweifel. Ihre Wärme für ihn wischte in diesem Augenblick sämtlichen Egoismus beiseite. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Mit oder ohne Vergangenheit. Nur nah bei ihm. Dem Impuls zu ihm hinüberzulaufen und ihn zu berühren, gab sie dann doch nicht nach. Augenscheinlich überlegte Severus tatsächlich, ob er sich auf das unangenehme Thema einlassen solle. Sollte wahrhaftig endlich DER Moment gekommen sein? War er endlich dazu bereit, diesen Schritt in der Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung weiterzugehen? Caryn beschloß, alles zu versuchen.

„Harry Potter verkörpert für Dich für seinen Vater!"

„Hm." Severus' Bereitschaft hielt sich hörbarer Weise noch in Grenzen.

„Und so wie Du diesen Namen vorhin ausgespuckt hast, haßt Du ihn ebenso sehr wie Harry. Du hast ihn also gekannt, wie Du Black gekannt und gehaßt hast." Ihr Ton und Blick waren gleichermaßen herausfordernd. Egal, es war zu spät, jetzt noch eine andere Taktik einzuschlagen. Und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er im nächsten Moment aufspringen und flüchten. So sprach Caryn nicht minder fordernd weiter: „Mittlerweile habe ich gehört, daß Sirius Black es war, der Harry Potters Eltern verraten hat. Aber was hat das mit DIR zu tun? Wieso bringt Dich das dazu, diesen Typen wirklich zu HASSEN? Wo Du außerdem die Potters anscheinend genauso haßt?"

Von Severus kam noch immer keine Reaktion. Allmählich wurde sie doch sauer. Warum enthielt er ihr so wichtige Dinge vor?! War er ihr nicht allmählich wirklich Offenheit an dieser Stelle schuldig? Wenn ihre Beziehung ihm wirklich wichtig war? Und so fühlte sie sich für sie AN. Caryn FÜHLTE sich als seine Partnerin, auch wenn er das noch immer nicht explizit zugegeben und bestätigt hatte.

„Ihr wart alle zusammen hier in Hogwarts? Potter, Black und Du?" Severus schnaubte frustriert, nachdem er Caryn während ihrer Rede angestarrt hatte, erhob sich vom Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Hocker so weit entfernt wie möglich von ihr, wie ihr schien. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Wollte sich Halt geben, dachte Caryn und hätte ihn so gerne selbst festgehalten. War sich jedoch im Klaren darüber, daß er sie in dieser Situation von sich stoßen würde. Also zog sie sich ebenso einen Hocker heran, setzte sich dort, wo sie war, darauf und sah ihren Geliebten abwartend an.

Erst einige lange, stille Minuten später begann er zu erzählen. Er sprach jetzt ruhig, mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit. Caryn verbarg ihre erwartungsvolle Spannung in sich, so gut sie konnte und konzentrierte sich auf den Inhalt seiner Worte, während sie nicht umhin konnte, zu gleicher Zeit dem Klang seiner geliebten Stimme zu lauschen. So hörte sie ihn so oft im Klassenzimmer – erreichbarer war er jetzt und hier auch nicht. Es war nicht wirklich SIE_, _zu der er sprach. Er duldete lediglich, daß sie ihm bei seinem Selbstgespräch zuhören durfte. Selbst das jedoch war für _Severus Snape_ ein immens großes Zugeständnis.

**Severus**

Warum nicht jetzt? Irgendwann hatte er ihr davon erzählen wollen. Wenn nicht heute, dann müßte er sie hier erneut explizit zurückweisen wie bereits an Halloween. Und das, obwohl von seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren ihr wirklich wichtig war. Caryn glaubte, daß ihre Unwissenheit zwischen ihnen stehe, wenn er ihr das Wissen an dieser Stelle bewußt vorenthielt. Außerdem war es ihm angenehm und richtig vorgekommen in den Weihnachtsferien, sie an Einzelheiten seiner frühen Kindheit teilhaben zu lassen.

_Also: Jetzt._

So begann er schließlich zu berichten. Von seiner all die Schuljahre gewachsenen Feindschaft zum Quartett Lupin, Black, Potter und Pettigrew. Von Sirius' bösem Streich, der ihn durch den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte um ein Haar in die Fänge eines Werwolfes geschickt hätte, wenn Potter es sich nicht im letzten Moment anders überlegt hätte. Von Dumbledore, der zu dem Zeitpunkt und all die Jahre hindurch bis heute diesen Gryffindors immer eine Sonderstellung eingeräumt hatte.

Anfangs hatte er nicht direkt zu Caryn gesprochen. Vor sich hin stattdessen, hatte auf seine Hände, auf den Boden gesehen. Erst nach und nach ließ er seine Augen dann und wann für einen einzelnen Blick zu ihr hinüber schweifen. Sah sie vollständig auf ihn konzentriert. Jedes seiner Worte aufsaugend. Ohne Distanziertheit. Ohne Bewertung. Caryn war ausschließlich BEI IHM, wie er es so oft erlebt hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck – und ihre Emotionen, als er diese sich jetzt aufzunehmen bemühte – spiegelten SEINE Wahrnehmungen, SEINE damaligen Empfindungen, SEINE PERSPEKTIVE_. _Ihre eigene Person hatte Caryn in den Hintergrund gestellt, um sich ganz auf IHN einzulassen. Das tat so ungeahnt gut. Über sich selbst – sein früheres Selbst – zu sprechen mit einer Person, die IHMzugewandt war, die auf SEINERSeite stand. Die ihn mitfühlend ansah und auf deren Gesicht an den richtigen Stellen seiner Rede seine EIGENE Abscheu und sein EIGENER Zorn sichtbar wurden. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn regelrecht in Fahrt. So erzählte er weiter. Lily kam ihm noch nicht über die Lippen. Aber er sprach von seiner Jugend mit all ihren Feindschaften, Zurückweisungen, mit all ihrer Einsamkeit. Bis hin zur schlimmen öffentlichen Demütigung durch die Potter-Clique nach den ZAG-Prüfungen – wobei er wiederum Lilys Part erst einmal ausließ.

**Caryn**

An dieser Stelle hatte Caryn es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war zu ihm gekommen. Hatte sich auf seinen Schoß geschoben, sich von seinen Armen umschließen lassen, während er weiterredete. Ihr schwammen die Augen vor Tränen um diesen tief verletzten jungen Mann, den das Leben, seine Mitmenschen wieder und wieder so grausam behandelt hatte. Der sich so hatte behandeln LASSEN. Was mußte dem vorangegangen sein, bis ein Junge sich derartig isoliert und von allen verlassen fühlte, daß er den einzigen Weg im totalen Rückzug sah? So daß er zu dem Mann ohne zwischenmenschliche Bedürfnisse hatte heranwachsen können, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte? Noch auf ihrem Photo war er ein unglückliches, aber STARKES Kind gewesen, hatte seinem schlimmen Leben die Stirn geboten, hatte einen Menschen, seine Granny GELIEBT – bevor das Schicksal und seine verbliebenen Angehörigen ihm das anscheinend konsequent und nachhaltig ausgetrieben hatten. Caryn blutete das Herz. Severus selbst blickte einfach ruhig vor sich hin.

**Severus**

Er war erschöpft. Hatte seine Arme um Caryn gelegt und genoß ihre Nähe, die ihn sich sicher fühlen ließ und irgendwie abschirmte vor den Empfindungen, die an diese ihn umgebenden Erinnerungen gekoppelt waren. Die Emotionen schlugen sich in seiner Erschöpfung nieder, ohne daß sie wirklich an ihn herankamen und ihn bedrohten. In Caryns Gegenwart war ihm etwas möglich, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte: Er sprach über diese Demütigungen, die sein Ich ausgemacht hatten, ohne vor Scham zu sterben. Vielmehr spürte er, wie zornig Caryn auf James und Black und sogar dem tatenlosen Lupin war. Wie sie mit dem Jungen, der er, Severus gewesen war, fühlte, als ob sie es SELBST wäre, ohne daß es sich wie Mitleid anfühlte. Nein, es war wie Balsam. Auf diese Narben, die all die Zeit latent geschmerzt hatten.

Wie gerne hätte er sich mit dieser seiner Schutzfrau in sein Bett zurückgezogen, um sich dort mit ihr zu verkriechen. Solange bis er ihr gesagt hätte, daß er sie liebte. Andererseits war er zum Kern seines Schmerzes noch nicht vorgedrungen. Caryn hatte ihre Wange an seine gelegt und bewegte ihren Kopf ganz sacht hin und her. Noch nie hatte er sich in seiner innersten Identität so absolut und vorbehaltlos ANGENOMMENgefühlt. Und daß sie es liebte, ihre zarte Haut von seinen Bartstoppeln zerkratzen zu lassen, war nur EIN Bild dafür. Caryn liebte ihn so, daß er ihr diese Liebe glauben konnte. Darauf VERTRAUEN. Diese Frau hatte es verdient. Sie sollte das Puzzlestück kennen, das all die Zeit eine solche Schlüsselrolle in seinem Leben und in seiner Persönlichkeit gespielt hatte. Severus straffte sich und hob zu sprechen an.

„Aber die Hauptsache ist folgende..." Caryn rückte eine Idee von ihm ab und sah ihn gespannt an:

„Als ob das nicht gereicht hätte für eine lebenslange Feindschaft!"

„Ich habe Dir noch nicht von Lily erzählt."

„Lily?"

„Das Mädchen, die Frau später, die... mir am meisten auf der Welt bedeutet hat. Viele Jahre lang..." Atemlos verfolgte die Frau auf seinem Schoß jedes Wort, das er aussprach, jede Bewegung in seinem Gesicht, jede Verzögerung eines seiner Herzschläge. Severus beschrieb, wie er Lily kennengelernt hatte, wie sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, sich in den verschiedenen Häusern immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten. Wie er immer tiefer in die Schwarze Magie abgedriftet war. Wie Lily ihn immer wieder gebeten hatte, die Dunkle Seite zu verlassen. Wie er nach der öffentlichen Demütigung die Nerven verloren und sie als _Schlammblut _beschimpft – und damit das Faß zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Und Lily verloren. Er machte eine Pause.

Caryn schmiegte sich NICHTan ihn. Sie war nicht länger selbstlos bei IHM. Es tat ihr weh, von der anderen Liebe seines Lebens zu hören. – Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Hatte jetzt auch keine Energie, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Lehnte nur seine Stirn an sie, weil er seine Hände nach wie vor um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Sie ließ es geschehen, blieb bewegungslos auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Schwieg, in eigene Gedanken versunken, die er sich nicht bemühte zu erschließen. Stattdessen fuhr er fort zu erzählen, wollte zum Ende kommen, es endlich hinter sich haben.

„Schließlich erfüllte sich, was ich immer gewußt hatte: Sie verliebte sich in James Potter." Caryn zuckte auf seinem Schoß zusammen.

„Lily... _Potter. Du hast Harrys Mutter geliebt?!"_

„Und er sieht aus wie James."

„Dafür kann er nichts! – Du haßt ihn, weil er nicht DEINSohn ist, nicht wahr?" Das Ausmaß ihrer Bitterkeit erschreckte ihn. Ohne sich um Behutsamkeit zu bemühen, rappelte sich Caryn von seinem Schoß auf. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als ob sie wirklich gehen würde.

DIESE Wahrheit schien sie NICHTaushalten zu können, und Severus registrierte bei sich die Mischung aus hilfloser Wut und Panik und Verbitterung darüber, daß er hatte MORDEN und FOLTERN und VEGEWALTIGEN können, ohne daß sie mit einer Wimper gezuckt hatte. Aber die Tatsache, daß er GELIEBThatte, was ihn gerettet, am Leben erhalten, schließlich von den Todessern weggebracht: DIEertrug sie NICHT. Wie unreif sie wirklich noch war! Wie besitzergreifend ihre sogenannte _LIEBE! _Wie schwach! Er machte sich nach außen undurchdringlich. Hart.

_Du wirst mich nicht treffen, wenn Du gehst!_ Seine innere Stimme klang nach Enttäuschung, und das war die vergangene – über Lily – die sich mit der gegenwärtigen – über Caryn – mischte. Keine Frau konnte ihn lieben.

Caryn jedoch ging nicht.

**Caryn**

Warum mußte das so weh tun? Er hatte als junger Mann ein Mädchen geliebt. Tolle Offenbarung! Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Daß sie in achtunddreißig Lebensjahren der erste Mensch war, den er liebte?

_Nein. – Doch, aber egal! – Nein!! Das IST es nicht._

Es war die Intensität seines Hasses, _seines GEGENWÄRTIGEN Hasses auf Harry Potter. _In Caryn zog sich alles zu einem unendlich ausufernden Schmerzpunkt zusammen. Dieser Haß war es, welcher ihr überdeutlich machte, daß diese Lily keineswegs eine Reliquie der Vergangenheit war.

_SIE hat er sein ganzes Leben geliebt. SIE hat er früher geliebt, und SIE liebt er immer noch. SIE wird bleiben, wenn er mich schon lange fortgejagt hat! LILY POTTER ist die FRAU SEINES LEBENS._

Caryn fühlte, wie sie diese Gewißheit versteinerte. Für immer gefühllos machen würde. Hart. Ungeliebt. Nie mehr liebenswert. Nie mehr bereit zu lieben. DESWEGEN hatte er ihr diese so wichtige Begebenheit seines Lebens bis heute verschwiegen! Caryn hatte ihn gefragt: _Liebst Du eine andere Frau? _Und er hatte sie nicht preisgegeben. An Halloween hatte er ihr seine Vergangenheit ausdrücklich und bewußt vorenthalten. Lily mußte allein dadurch noch eine große Rolle spielen, wenn sie ihm heute noch derart weh tat! Lily Potter war nicht einfach ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit – sie war ein Teil seines gegenwärtigen Lebens. DER TEIL, der Severus' Gegenwart BESTIMMTE. Seine REALITÄTEN.

_SIE TUT SO WEH!_

Am liebsten wäre Caryn weggelaufen. Hätte sich in ihrem Bett verkrochen und geschlafen, bis dieser Schmerz wie von Zauberhand von ihr entfernt worden wäre.

_So einfach ist das nicht. _

Der Schmerz würde bleiben, und Severus würde nicht kommen, um sie zu trösten. Er würde sie gehenlassen und sich im Stich gelassen fühlen. Er hätte garantiert nicht das geringste Verständnis dafür, daß eine Frau, die längst tot war, Caryn weh tun könnte. Zumal er ihr aus freien Stücken von dieser Anderen erzählt hatte. – Immerhin kam er jetzt IHREMWunsch nach, seine Vergangenheit mit ihr zu teilen. Sie hatte gefragt, und wie kam sie jetzt dazu, seine Antwort nicht auszuhalten?! Er hatte gewagt, sich ihr anzuvertrauen! Wie konnte sie sein Vertrauen zurückweisen, sich zurückziehen, ihn allein lassen! Mit Sicherheit tat ihm seine unerwiderte Liebe von damals weh. Hatte er ihr, Caryn, nicht unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß er sie WOLLTE, daß er sie eigentlich LIEBEN WOLLTE, es nur nicht schaffte, weil… er eben eine andere Frau lieber gehabt hatte? Eben hatte er seinen Kopf an ihren gelehnt, weil er Halt gebraucht hatte. Und was tat sie? – Ließ ihn allein in seinen schmerzvollen Erinnerungen, anstatt ihm den Rückhalt zu geben, den sie ihm ständig versprach.

_Du liebst ihn doch OHNE VORBEHALTE! Dazu gehört aber auch zu ertragen, daß er eine andere Frau mehr liebt. ER LIEBT EINE ANDERE, aber DU bist hier. Bei ihm. DIR erzählt er davon. Und DU hast ihm versprochen, ihn nie zurückzuweisen._

Jeder Atemzug tat weh. Die bleierne Härte in ihrer Brust bekam sie nicht weg, aber sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sah ihn vorsichtig an. Er saß noch dort und blickte mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck in eine andere Richtung. Natürlich war er enttäuscht von ihr. Vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er, dem sie bei jeder Gelegenheit versicherte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und daß sie ihn niemals verlassen würde. Nie wieder würde er ihr glauben!

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und ließ sich auf ihrem Hocker von eben nieder. Keine Notiz nahm er von ihr. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen breitete sich in sämtliche Winkel des Weltraumes, der sie von ihm trennte. Nach einer unendlich langen Weile blickte er auf. Caryn zwang sich, seine Augen nicht zu meiden. Resignation konnte sie darin sehen. Enttäuschung. Verletztheit. _Oh, Liebster, es tut mir so leid, ich will Dich nicht im Stich lassen, verzeih mir…_ Gern hätte sie ihm offen signalisiert, daß sie wieder für ihn da sein wollte, doch ihre Gesichtsmuskeln gehorchten ihr nicht. So erwiderte sie nur seinen Blick, aber nicht so offen, wie sie sich gewünscht hätte. Hatte er ihre Reue dennoch wahrnehmen können? Prüfend musterte er ihr Gesicht. Keine Gefühlsregung mehr in seinem. Seine Stimme kam unerwartet.

„Als Lily James heiratete, war ich schon Todesser." Seine Sachlichkeit klang erzwungen. Er war auf der Hut. Caryn verzog keine Miene. Alles von sich konnte sie ihm nicht mehr zeigen. Ihm schien dies jedoch vorerst zu genügen. Jedenfalls fuhr er fort: „Eines Tages belauschte ich eine Prophezeiung. Die einzige, die Trelawney je gemacht hat. Sie bezog sich auf ein Kind von zwei Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix, DER Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort damals. Unter Dumbledores Leitung. Das Schicksal dieses Babys sollte mit dem Voldemorts verknüpft sein, so daß _der eine nicht leben könne, solange der andere überlebt. _Dieses Kind sollte die Macht haben, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen."

„Harry Potter", überwandt Caryn sich auszusprechen. Severus nickte.

„Um welches Kind es sich handelte, habe ich verfluchter Weise erst zu spät erfahren. Ich habe einfach blind, wie meine Pflicht war damals, die Informationen an Voldemort weitergegeben. Und Voldemort hatte nichts Dringlicheres zu tun, als auf der Stelle Jagd auf Harry Potter zu machen. Die Potters zu suchen." Severus verstummte. Mußte sich allem Anschein nach extrem überwinden nicht jetzt aufzuhören. Daß Caryn ihre Arme sinken ließ, um sich weiter in seine Richtung zu lehnen, war reiner Reflex. „Ich war ihm nahe genug, um das mitzubekommen", krächzte er und räusperte sich mehrfach. „Und ich habe ihn... ANGEFLEHT_, _Lily zu verschonen", seine Stimme erstarb wieder, und diesmal war die Eifersucht in Caryns Herzen verschwunden. Ausschließlich von Mitgefühl war sie erfüllt, hätte nun alles dafür gegeben, ihn wieder umarmen, festhalten, trösten zu können. Jetzt allerdings war ERvor IHRverschlossen. Unerreichbar. Eingeigelt in sein Schneckenhaus, das ihn vor diesem verheerenden Schmerz schützen sollte. Sein Gesicht verzerrt. Vollkommen trocken seine Augen, auch wenn sein Körper sich um das unterdrückte Schluchzen herum zu verkrampfen schien. Gepreßt auch seine Stimme, als er sich zwang weiterzusprechen.

„Ich war schuld, daß Voldemort sie suchte, und ich war machtlos, konnte Voldemort mit nichts, was ich sagte oder tat oder WAR_, _davon abbringen. Wieder ein Fehler, den ich nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Und diesmal hing Lilys Leben davon ab. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun. Durch meinen Verrat war ich bereits zu IHREM Mörder geworden." In Caryn hatte sich alles in genau derselben Ohnmacht verkrampft. _Das stimmt nicht, Severus! ER hat sie umgebracht! _Aber das _Du kannst nichts dafür!, _das ihn gerettet hätte, konnte sie ihm nicht guten Gewissens geben, und er hätte ihr das natürlich auch nicht geglaubt. _Verdammt, ich WILL es Dir geben, ALLES will ich Dir geben, Severus, Liebster…! Damit Du all das hier zurücklassen kannst…!_

Ihre Reaktion auf Lily kam ihr plötzlich beschämend vor, kindisch, unreif. Hier ging es nicht nur um LIEBE, hier ging es um SCHULD, um Severus' SELBSTHAß, um sein LEIDEN! Severus ging es so schlecht, und sie war so absolut egoistisch, angesichts seines Leidens EIFERSÜCHTIG zu sein! _Severus, verzeih mir, ich bin bei Dir, ich will Dir helfen, bitte glaub mir…_ Er hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und blieb so zusammengesunken sitzen. Caryn selbst litt jetzt dieselben Höllenqualen. Noch niemals hatte sie ihn so abgrundtief trauernd erlebt und war zutiefst verunsichert. Sollte sie ihn stützen? Oder brauchte er gerade in solch einer Verfassung seine Unberührtheit? Wollte er überhaupt, daß sie ihn so sah? Würde er sie gleich fortjagen und sie von sich stoßen wie früher? – Gerade als sie sich letztendlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, zu ihm hinüberzugehen und zu umarmen, tauchte er aus seinem aufgewühlten Inneren auf. Erhob sich von seinem Hocker, bemühte sich sichtlich darum, seinen Emotionen zu entfliehen. Machte ein paar automatische Schritte. Verharrte. Kehrte um. Setzte sich wieder. Einige Minuten saß er nur da. Wieder unter Kontrolle. Seine Züge entspannt. Aber leer. Das, was er in diesem Moment war, war INNEN. WEIT innen. In seinen Gedanken war er meilenweit fort von hier.

**Severus **

Am Rande des Bodenlosen hatte er sich durch den Schmerz hindurchgeredet und war einmal mehr entkommen. Langsam stabilisierte er sich wieder. Holte Luft. Öffnete die Augen. Caryn war wieder bei ihm. Sah ihn besorgt an mit einem von echtem Mitgefühl erwärmten Blick. Ohne triefendes, klebriges Mitleid. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Stütze an. Severus konnte sich wieder setzen und seinen Augen erlauben, Caryns zu besuchen, ehe er sich erneut auf sich selbst konzentrierte und allen verfügbaren Mut zusammenraffte, um weiterzugehen durch den wirren Dschungel seiner nunmehr gefährlichsten Erinnerungen.

„Aber der _Dunkle Lord _dachte nicht daran, seinem getreuen Gefolgsmann einen Wunsch zu erfüllen", fuhr er nun fort. Verwundert stutzte er. Der Sarkasmus gegen sich selbst – gegen die Person dieses erbärmlichen jungen Mannes, der er einst gewesen war und der so DUMM gewesen war, sein Herz an den falschesten aller Menschen zu hängen – der Sarkasmus, mit dem er all die Jahre versucht hatte, seinen Schmerz über Voldemorts Zurückweisung in den Griff zu bekommen und den er seinen Worten hatte beimengen wollen, schien unterwegs verloren gegangen zu sein. Seine Stimme hatte sachlich geklungen. Nur eine _Erkenntnis_ hatte er da ausgesprochen, eine _Tatsache_, die er nicht mehr ändern konnte. Die er offenbar zwischenzeitlich gelernt hatte zu akzeptieren, als gegeben hinzunehmen. Wo WAR sein Schmerz über Voldemorts Verrat? – Um diese Erkenntnis zu bestätigen, um dieses fehlende Gefühl in seiner Beständigkeit zu testen, sprach er vorsichtig weiter:

„Er sagte, er würde sie trotzdem töten, egal wie sehr ich ihn anflehte. Es sei zu meinem Besten, meine Prüfung, der Beweis für meine bedingungslose Loyalität. Er sagte, er hätte ihr gar nichts getan, aber jetzt würde er sie töten, FÜR MICH. So hat er mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod aufgebürdet. Und MIR damit bewiesen, daß ich ihm einen SCHEIßDRECK bedeutete." Eine neue Wut streifte ihn flüchtig, eine Wut, die vorher alle Zeit ausschließlich Selbsthaß gewesen war. Diese Demütigung durch Voldemort auszusprechen, die ihn jahrelang von innen heraus verzehrt hatte, tat nicht mehr weh._ ES TUT NICHT MEHR WEH,_ dachte er voller Erstaunen. Seine Schuld an Lily war schlimm, nach wie vor. Daß Voldemort seine Liebe nicht erwidert hatte, schien jedoch die zerstörerische Wirkung auf sein Ich verloren zu haben. _ICH BIN DARÜBER HINWEG._ _Ohne es bemerkt zu haben_. Fast hätte er gelächelt.

„So sehr er auch ausgerechnet MICHgewollt hatte als seinen Thronfolger, als seinen SOHN_..._ so wenig bedeutete ich ihm wahrhaftig. NICHTS." Severus wurde still. Ließ diese neue Gewißheit auf sich wirken. Daß Voldemort ihn nicht geliebt hatte, war ihm gleichgültig. WAHRHAFT gleichgültig. _Sieh mich an, Mylord, ich bin Dumbledores Mann! _Da war keine Rechnung mehr offen mit Voldemort. Das Bedürfnis nach Rache war fort. Er war schließlich ganz auf Dumbledores Seite angekommen, ohne sie lediglich zu benutzen als Plattform für seinen Haß auf seinen _Dunklen Lord_, der ihn zurückgewiesen hatte. Ohne sie lediglich als Asyl zu betrachten, weil er von der dunklen Seite verstoßen worden war.

_Dumbledore._

„Voller Wut und Angst und Haß lief ich weg von Voldemort damals. DAMIT hatte er mich verloren. Erst DANN. Dann aber habe ich keine Sekunde überlegt, wohin ich gehen sollte."

Hier war es plötzlich anders. Die Worte, spontan hervorgezogen aus dem Ozean seiner Erinnerungen, zogen Empfindungen nach sich, die auf ihn einströmen wollten wie der Inhalt eines Fischernetzes, das mit einem Schwall Wasser an Bord geholt wird.

_In diesen Momenten ist nichts real – nichts jenseits dieser Sekunde, in der er wie betäubt in seiner Vergangenheit, in jenem reißenden Sturm versinkt und sich krampfhaft konzentrieren muß, _er mußte sich konzentrieren, oben zu bleiben, den Kontakt mit dem Boden seines normalen Lebens nicht zu verlieren. _Doch der Sturm ist so stark, stärker, als alle, die er je erlebt hat, und ihm ist fast unmöglich, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, dem entgegenzustreben, den er braucht, den er so unerträglich schnell BRAUCHT, denn er versinkt in diesem Sturm, er kann nicht atmen in dieser aufgewühlten, ihn umtosenden Luft, er kann nicht mehr weiter, er kann nicht mehr… _Mit aller Kraft und seinen langjährig erprobten Methoden bemühte er sich verzweifelt, die mit diesen Erinnerungen verknüpften Emotionen außer sich zu halten. Die Erinnerungen, die er normalerweise mit großem Energieaufwand in sich unbedeutend hielt. _Es existiert nichts als die wogenden Luftmassen um ihn herum, das ihn verschlingende Tosen der gepeitschten Bäume, das Knirschen der Stämme, die doch einfach auf ihn krachen sollen, IHM endlich ein Ende machen, endlich… Aber er muß doch zu IHM, zu IHM endlich, dem einzigen, der sie noch retten kann, wo er versagt hat, versagt, das Recht, auf der Erde zu sein, verwirkt, zu IHM muß er noch, zuerst, zuletzt… _Was hatte es für einen Sinn, all das in seinem Kopf zu dulden, es war doch sicher gewesen, sicher verschnürt und am Boden seines Bewußtseins, schon dort schlimm genug, aber was sollte das alles?! Wozu tat er sich das an? Weshalb nicht einfach nachgeben, weglaufen, alles hinschmeißen, sich verkriechen und warten, bis es aufhört?

Da war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Diese Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn gänzlich zurück. Holte ihn zurück und bewies ihm, daß er hier in seinem Labor saß. Daß er hier saß und daß Caryn diejenige war, der er all das berichtete. Er spürte ihre Wange an seiner. Die weiche Wange DER Frau, die ihm so viel gab und noch geben wollte. Und dafür genauso viel forderte. Unter anderem, das hier zu wissen. Seine Vergangenheit. Nicht um ihn zu schwächen. Nicht, ihm sein Versagen vor Augen zu führen. Sondern um ihn zu verstehen. Seine Entwicklung nachzuvollziehen. IHM NAH ZU SEIN. Und das WOLLTE er. Er wollte sie in seiner Nähe. _AUCH JETZT. _Er wollte Caryn nahe sein. Und war bereit, immer mehr dafür zu zahlen. _AUCH DIES._ So seufzte er gebeutelt und zergliederte das Chaos, das er selbst war, nach sinnvollen Zusammenhängen, übersetzte Bilder in Sprache, suchte nach passenden Worten für eine der schwärzesten Nächte seines Lebens – bevor er geahnt hatte, daß diese DER Wendepunkt in eben diesem Leben sein würde.

„Dumbledore würde mir helfen, dessen konnte ich sicher sein. Er hatte ja die Potters immer besonders gemocht. So brauchte ich nicht zu fürchten, daß er mir meine Bitte, ihnen zu helfen, abschlagen würde. – Und das tat er auch nicht. Selbstverständlich war er bereit, Lily zu schützen." Severus atmete tief durch. „ER hat SEIN Bestes gegeben, damit sie leben würde."

„ER hat getan, worum Du _Voldemort_ gebeten hattest..." hörte er Caryn murmeln, und die Selbstverständlichkeit in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn das Kuriose daran wahrnehmen.

„Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern", ergänzte er. „Und er hätte es auch getan, wenn ich mich nicht auf seinen Handel eingelassen hätte. Aber er sagte: „Und was wirst Du mir dafür geben?" Und ich habe das gedacht: _Er tut es auch, wenn ich „NICHTS"_ _antworte."_

„Und was hast Du gesagt?"

„_ALLES."_

_Seine Stimme erstickt. Er schluckt. Sieht wieder diesen dunklen Hügel mitten im Sturm, er IST wieder auf diesem Hügel und Lily in Todesgefahr und er schuldig, machtlos, voller Entsetzen, voller Angst.... Ekel vor SEINEM DUNKLEN LORD, Ekel vor sich selbst, und selbst da noch in all seinem Haß gefangen. Im Haß auf James Potter, dem er nur den Tod wünschen kann. Dem er den Tod WÜNSCHT. Haß auf Potters Sohn mit IHR, den ER, Severus, nicht hat haben dürfen. _

_Und dann die bittere, niederschmetternde Gewißheit: DU BIST LILYS NICHT WÜRDIG. WERTLOS. Egal wieviel er zu geben bereit ist, es genügt nicht, selbst __ALLES__ von ihm ist in Wirklichkeit NICHTS._

_Dort will er nicht sein. Nicht in dieser Vergangenheit. In dieser Ausweglosigkeit gefangen: Sein ganzes Leben verfahren, eine falsche Entscheidung an die nächste gereiht, eine gescheiterte Beziehung nach der anderen, er unfähig, sich anders zu verhalten, auch während er bereits unmißverständlich spürt, daß etwas ganz schrecklich verkehrt läuft.... _

_DU BIST DAZU VERDAMMT, DEIN SCHICKSAL ZU ERFÜLLEN. DU HAST DIE FÄHIGKEITEN NICHT, ANDERE ENTSCHEIDUNGEN ZU TREFFEN, FEHLER WIEDER GUT ZU MACHEN, DICH ZU VERÄNDERN. DU BIST FALSCH. DEIN GANZES LEBEN IST FALSCH._

_Und genau wie damals Dumbledore legt nun der Mensch, der ihn trotz allem LIEBT, den ER liebt, immer geliebt hat, die Glocke der Stille über sich und ihn, sperrt die sturmgepeitschte Nacht aus und ermöglicht Worte zwischen ihnen._

Das holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte er, wie er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hier in seinem Labor saß und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, bis sich diese vertrauten Arme so fest wie möglich um ihn legten und ihn mitzogen auf den harten, kalten Boden. Er hob den Kopf und sah Caryn an, wie sie ebenfalls weinte, ihre Hand an ihren Mund gepreßt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so weh, wenn Du so traurig bist", murmelte sie entschuldigend, und Severus richtete sich auf und nahm nun seinerseits SIE in die Arme. Sie erwiderte seinen Druck, und so hielten sie sich und sorgten dafür, daß er nicht auf diesen Hügel zurück mußte. In dieser Gegenwart konnte er bleiben, und der Schmerz verebbte.

**Caryn**

Er ließ einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, während er mühevoll aufstand und sich wieder auf den Hocker setzte, Caryn auf seinen Schoß ziehend. Sie hatte ihn wieder. Es war ihr gelungen, ihn aus seinem Schmerz herauszuziehen. Er hatte zugelassen, daß sie ihn berührte, festhielt, beschützte. Er hatte sich ihrem Schutz anvertraut, und sie hatte ihn gehalten. Ihn davor bewahrt, an seinem verzehrenden Schmerz zu zerbrechen. Welcher IHR selbst ebenso unendlich weh getan hatte. So daß dann ER SIE gehalten hatte. Getröstet. Sie hatten sich GEGENSEITIG getröstet, und sie waren sich maximal nah gewesen. Waren es jetzt noch. Würden es immer sein.

Und wieder fühlte es sich so überdeutlich nach LIEBE an, was sie von ihm bekam. So SICHER wie nie zuvor war sie jedoch, daß IHRE Liebe bei ihm angekommen war, daß er ihre Liebe BRAUCHTE, SIE, Caryn, brauchte, und da war es vollkommen belanglos, was sie dafür zurückbekam. Gut, er liebte nicht SIE, dafür hatte sie heute endlich den Grund erfahren, aber sie fühlte den Schmerz darüber nicht mehr, so daß das Wissen darum unbedeutend schien. SIE WOLLTE SEVERUS. Er ließ sie, so nah es irgend möglich war, an sich heran, und da kam ihr Lilys Existenz abstrakt vor, beinahe so, als habe sie DOCH keinen wirklichen Einfluß. Caryn bekam so viel von diesem Mann, und damit wollte sie sich zufrieden geben. EINMAL im Leben WAHRHAFT altruistisch sein. IHN SELBSTLOS LIEBEN, auch wenn sie nur einen Teil von ihm bekam. Wobei DAS, wie gesagt, ein Wissen ohne Kontakt zu ihrem Gefühl war. Ihr Gefühl SAGTE ihr, daß er GANZ bei ihr war. Und auch zum ersten Mal war da die Andeutung einer Überzeugung in ihr, daß DAS womöglich reichte. Daß es darüber hinaus unwichtig war, wie ER das definierte, was zwischen ihnen war, solange sie sich geliebt FÜHLTE. Denn sie WAR glücklich. Sie WAREN sich nah. Er hatte sich ihr WIRKLICH geöffnet. So saßen sie eine lange Weile still.

Irgendwann hatte er wohl das Bedürfnis weiterzusprechen:

„Dumbledore hat meine Bitte, ohne zu zögern, erfüllt. Und nicht nur das. Er hat MICH aufgenommen. Was ich nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Aber er hat MIR eine Chance gegeben. Trotz all meiner Schuld." Die Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme, das schlechte Gewissen darüber, daß ihm diese Gnade zuteil geworden war, tat Caryn zutiefst weh. Es war ein Wunder, daß er sie dennoch angenommen hatte. Oder vielmehr… _Albus Dumbledore._ „Er hat meine Schuld ANERKANNT und mich dazu verpflichtet, sie zumindest theoretisch abzutragen, indem er mir diesen _Handel _anbot."

„Er wußte, daß er Dir es damit leichter machte. Indem Du BUßE tun konntest. Deine SCHULDwieder gut machen!" Ihre Stimme klang eifrig. Seine dagegen enthielt noch seine Traurigkeit, als er mit Nachdruck richtig stellte:

„Ich KANN meine Schuld nicht _WIEDER GUT MACHEN._ Das ist UNMÖGLICH!" Er mußte sich räuspern. Caryn schüttelte den Kopf, aber er glaubte ihr natürlich nicht. Sie wiederholte bei sich ihre erste Erkenntnis: Dumbledore hatte sein Erbarmen getarnt als Bedingung ihres Handels. Almosen oder Barmherzigkeit oder auch nur Nächstenliebe anzunehmen, war Severus damals nicht fähig gewesen. Und Dumbledore hatte das erkannt. Und dem jungen Mann eine goldene Brücke gebaut. In all ihrer sich allmächtig anfühlender Liebe zu dem Mann in ihren Armen war Caryn ebenso von der Liebe zu ihrem Schulleiter erfüllt, der es gewesen war, der ihrem Mann sein zweites Leben, einschließlich IHRER SELBST_, _ermöglicht hatte – auf die einzige Weise, die Severus hatte annehmen können: Indem er gleichzeitig Buße tun, indem er sein Leben als Spion auf's Spiel hatte setzen dürfen gegen denjenigen, der seine Schuld bedingte. Anders hätte dieser bis zur Selbstverachtung stolze Mann sich niemals erlaubt, seinen von ihm lange schon als falsch empfundenen Weg zu verlassen und umzukehren.

Plötzlich lachte Severus auf, jetzt aber beinahe zärtlich:

„Aber der gute Albus hat ja auch seine spezielle Art an sich, sofort alle für sich einzuspannen."

„Und in Dir hatte er den _idealen_ Spion."

„Genau. Er war mit Sicherheit sehr zufrieden damals... Und ich war plötzlich ein wichtiger Mann im Orden des Phönix. An Dumbledores Seite, und zwar unmittelbar. Auf der Seite _der Guten."_ Dieselbe Ungläubigkeit. Die Überzeugung, das eigentlich nicht verdient zu haben. Dabei war doch dieser Mensch dazu _bestimmt _gewesen, zu den _Guten _zu gehören! Wie konnte er so an sich zweifeln, wo Caryns Überzeugung von seinem guten Wesen so tief war?

„Denn Du LIEBTEST Lily, und Du LIEBTESTDumbledore", stellte Caryn jetzt frei von schmerzhaften Assoziationen fest, Snape jetzt lächelnd von der Seite ansehend. „Du GEHÖRTEST nicht zu Voldemort!"

Sie war für ihn da, und sie würde es bleiben, trotz allem. Er brauchte sie. Das wußte sie jetzt mit letzter Endgültigkeit. Er brauchte sie, damit sie all das verstand und es ihm verzieh, um ihm zu ermöglichen, sich irgendwann selbst zu verzeihen. Und vielleicht… vielleicht war seine Liebe zu Lily in ihm so stark, weil er sich so schuldig an ihrem Tod fühlte. Vielleicht könnte er sich von ihr lösen, wenn es ihm gelang, seine Schuld endlich zu verarbeiten. Vielleicht WÜRDE er Caryn irgendwann WIRKLICH lieben. Denn daß er sie im Sommer davonjagen würde, schien jetzt, nach diesem Nachmittag, geradezu absurd. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet, und er würde ungeschützt offen zurückbleiben, wenn sie ginge. Das könnte er nicht, dessen war sie in diesem Moment zumindest sicher.

„Ich habe auch den Dunklen Lord geliebt, Caryn", berichtigte er sie mit großer Ehrlichkeit. „Und da ER im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Personen meine Liebe zu erwidern schien, war das eine heftige Leidenschaft. Für die ich alles zu tun bereit war, im wahrsten Sinne über Leichen ging. Bis zu dem Abend, da er meine Liebe zu Lily mit Füßen trat. Und mir erbarmungslos klar machte, daß LIEBEoder auch nur Achtung oder Respekt oder Zuneigung für Voldemort nicht existieren. Er tut NICHTS für NIEMANDEN_. _Und tat das auch nicht für MICH, dem er immer wieder gesagt und gezeigt hatte, wie WICHTIG ich ihm sei. – Damit, erst DAMIT_, _Caryn, hat er meine Liebe zu ihm zerstört. _ERST DANN."_

Irgendwie spürte sie, wie eben schon, daß seine Enttäuschung über Voldemorts Verrat an ihm Severus nicht mehr in seinem Innersten erschütterte. Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchflutete sie: _Er LEIDET nicht mehr wirklich darunter, daß sein Dunkler Lord ihn zurückgewiesen hat._

Wut war da noch. Bittere Wut. Und das war doch GUT! Wenn er sich nur gestatteten könnte, diese nicht in den mörderischen Haß auf sich selbst zu verkehren, wenn er schaffen könnte, auch _Voldemort_ DESSEN Teil der Verantwortung zuzubilligen! AUF IHN wütend zu sein, der er ihm das angetan hatte! Dann wären sie einen Schritt weiter. Schon jetzt ließ ihn dieser Verrat der Person, die er als junger Mann einmal geliebt hatte, nicht als wertloses Elend zurück. Er müßte nur in der Lage sein, noch einen _kleinen _Schritt weiter zu gehen. Den Schluß ziehen, daß TÄTER nicht alles war, was er in seiner Jugend gewesen war. Daß er sich durch eigenes Verschulden, durch seine _Schwäche_ – wenn er unbedingt streng mit sich ins Gericht gehen wollte – in diese Situation begeben hatte. Daß er danach aber auch selbst OPFER gewesen war. Dann würde er sich ein Stück weit vergeben können. Dann wäre die Schuld, an der er trug, ein wenig leichter. Severus HATTE mit seinem Verrat dieser Prophezeiung dazu _beigetragen_, daß Lily ermordet worden war. Aber Voldemort hatte es GETAN. ER war nicht Lilys Mörder. Er hatte sie GELIEBT und sie zu schützen versucht. Hätte ALLES dafür gegeben. Sogar den Traum, seinem _Dunklen Lord _nahe zu sein. Darüber dachte sie nach.

„Du hast einen Vater gesucht, nicht wahr? Dumbledore hatte zu viel mit dieser Gryffindor-Potter-Clique zu tun. Bei Voldemort glaubtest Du dann, er würde Deine Liebe erwidern. Aber er hat Dich mißbraucht, und als Du das erkanntest, kamst Du zu Dumbledore zurück."

„Mit Liebe zu ihm hatte DAS nichts zu tun."

„Jedenfalls hast Du vorhin gesagt, Du habest ALLESTUN wollen für Lord Voldemort. Und letztendlich hast Du _Dumbledore_ diese Antwort gegeben. Für Lily. Aber auch für ihn."

„Alles." 

„Und ERhat es angenommen."

**Severus**

Sprachlos starrte er diese Frau auf seinem Schoß an, welche noch ein Mädchen war eigentlich, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf über diese Schlüsse, die sie ihm darlegte. Die ihn verwirrten, weil sie so naheliegende Interpretationen waren und doch eine Weisheit enthielten, die auf irgendeine Weise mit der emotionalen Gabe dieser Frau dort zusammenhängen mußte. Caryn bewegte sich durch den Dschungel menschlicher Gefühle und zwischenmenschlicher Strukturen mit einer geradezu schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit, die ihn regelmäßig sprachlos machte...

Er versank in zusammenhanglose Gedanken, als ihm plötzlich bewußt wurde, wie müde und wie hungrig er war. Caryns nächste Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken.

„Und daher haßt Du Sirius Black so sehr. Weil er Lily an Voldemort verraten hat", dachte sie laut.

„Jetzt weißt Du alles", erklärte er statt eines Kommentars, indem er abrupt aufstand, Caryn jedoch weiter festhielt, so daß sie jetzt umarmt neben diesem – unendlich weit entfernten, heute vor unendlich langer Zeit von ihm beschworenem Tisch standen. „Das wolltest Du doch. An Halloween."

„Ja, das wollte ich. Ich danke Dir. Für Dein Vertrauen. Für Deine Nähe. Und... verzeih mir, daß ich..." Er verstärkte den Druck um sie.

„Es ist gut. Ich habe es ein zweites Mal überlebt. Ich danke Dir, daß Du bei mir geblieben bist." Jetzt drückte sie ihn fester.

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus!"

_Was sollte ICH ANDERES tun, Caryn. Ich habe es überlebt, weil Du bei mir bist. _Sprach er nicht aus. Sah sie nur an und verbarg dieses Gefühl nicht vor ihr. Aber aussprechen konnte er es nicht.

**Caryn **

Er sah sie vollkommen OFFEN an, und das war schon wieder einer jener Augenblicke, in denen sie davon überzeugt war, daß er sie liebte. Ihre Liebe erwiderte. Auf ebenso tiefe Weise wie sie. Lily existierte nicht in seinem Blick. Da WAREN nur sie und er, und sie beide würden darin bleiben. Diese Liebe würde nicht aufhören. Für Caryn nicht, wenn sie an Lily stieß. Für Severus nicht, wenn der Sommer kam. SIE LIEBTEN SICH.

Allerdings würde er das niemals aussprechen, und morgen würde sie an ihrer Interpretation dieses Augenblickes zu zweifeln beginnen. Doch JETZT war sie glücklich. Er hatte sie WIRKLICH an sich herangelassen. Ihr das von sich gezeigt, was ihm am schwersten fiel. Seine Schwäche. Seine Trauer. Seine Schuld. Er hatte zugelassen, daß er schwach war in ihrer Gegenwart. Daß sie ihn schützte. Weder war er mittendrin geflohen noch jetzt, da das Gespräch beendet war. Er wußte, daß sie bei ihm bleiben würde, auch wenn ihr etwas – Lily – wirklich weh tat. Und sie wußte, daß auch er für sie über seine Grenzen gehen würde. So wie er es auf erotischem Gebiet von ihr zu verlangen liebte. Und diese Grenzüberschreitungen waren möglich, weil sie einander uneingeschränkt vertrauten. EINANDER. Symmetrisch. Gleich.

Dieses Glücksgefühl umgab sie beide, dessen war Caryn sich so sicher wie selten. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber sie spürte Severus' geistige Präsenz so deutlich wie nie zuvor in ihr selbst. Sie stellte sich plastisch vor, daß er wirklich IN ihr war, daß es ihr möglich wäre, ihn gänzlich in sich aufzunehmen, weil sie ihn in sich brauchte, um vollständig zu sein. Und weil sie ihm auf diese Weise alles von sich, all ihre Stärke geben konnte, die ER von IHR brauchte. Sie hoffte so sehr, daß er dieses Gefühl teilte, daß womöglich er es war, der das Bild vervollständigte, wenn sie sich in diesem Augenblick von ihm absolut erfüllt fühlte bis in ihren hintersten Winkel, wie er es sonst mit seinem Samen zu tun pflegte.

Wenn sie miteinander schliefen, WAREN sie so voneinander erfüllt, und das war die Ursache dafür, daß Sex im Mittelpunkt ihrer Beziehung stand. Weil sie dort das lebten, was ihre Beziehung WAR. Außerhalb von Sex geschah diese Realität bisher nur dann, wenn ER es trotz seiner üblichen Kontrolle zuließ. Und DAS tat er jetzt hier. ER LIEß ES ZU. Er liebte sie in Wahrheit, und das hatte sie immer gewußt.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, und diesmal Caryn war wirklich satt. Gesättigt von Severus' seelischer Nähe. Gestärkt, wieder als einzelner Mensch zu existieren. Im Vertrauen, daß sie zueinander zurückkehren würden früher oder später.

_Das WIRD er, hab keine Angst. _

Seltsamerweise wäre es vollkommen überflüssig gewesen, Worte zu Hilfe zu nehmen, um all das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, zu kommunizieren. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte Caryn nicht den Drang, sich mit Worten dessen, was sie fühlte, zu versichern. Es WAR Menschen nicht möglich, einander zu hundert Prozent nah zu kommen – aber näher als sie sich Severus nach diesem Tag fühlte, GING es nicht – auch Worte hätten diese Nähe nicht vergrößern können. Oder auch ihr Wissen, daß auch er sich IHR nahe fühlte. Zumal ER es war, der jetzt ihre Augen suchte. Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich noch still an, so als müßten sie sich noch sammeln, ehe sie das normale Leben wieder beginnen lassen wollten. Erst dann löste Severus den Blick und sagte, und er klang sehr müde dabei:

„Ich werde uns aus der Küche etwas zu essen besorgen."

Plötzlich mit Eintritt in die reale Welt durchfuhr sie die Erkenntnis.

„Oh nein!"

„Was hast Du?"

„Der Trank!"

„Von heute Morgen?!"

„Der von heute _Nachmittag. _Der zweite..."

„Demnach sind heute zwei Produkte Deiner alleinigen fleißigen Arbeit meinen… _seelischen Abgründe _zum Opfer gefallen", stellte Severus trocken fest, indem er einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel mit der gänzlich abgekühlten und somit unbrauchbar verklumpten grauen Pampe warf. „Darf ich Dir meine Hochachtung aussprechen, daß Du es geschafft hast, jeden schlimmeren Schaden zu verhüten?"

Es war seltsam, nach dem absoluten Moment eben über etwas so Alltägliches zu lachen.

„Du bist krank!" neckte sie ihn unsicher. „_Professor Snape_ würde toben vor Wut!" Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

„_Professor_ _Snape_ wohl schon."

Caryns Augen hingen gebannt an _Snape_. _Severus_ jedoch nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie in seine Wohnung, ohne vorher auch nur den mißglückten Trank zu entfernen.

_**Körper und Seele**_

**Caryn**

Nachdem sie ihren Hunger auf Nahrung in einvernehmlichem Schweigen gestillt hatten, fühlte Caryn seine Augen aus heiterem Himmel auf sich. ANDERS JETZT. Nachdenklich. Abschätzend. Gedankenvoll. So als lasse er Bilder dessen an seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen, was sie miteinander hatten. Normalerweise. Immer. Was sie miteinander TATEN. Ganz anders als eben in jenem emotionalen Sturm… Jetzt plötzlich auf der anderen Ebene. Verbindend. Vertraut. DADURCH verheißungsvoll, lockend, leicht… – Würde das immer so sein? Daß ein Blick von ihm sie in haltloses, unentrinnbares Verlangen stürzte? Egal in welcher Stimmung sie vorher gewesen war, ob sie müde war oder gar total erschöpft, so wie jetzt: _Alles außer ihm_ war auf der Stelle vergessen, alles außer dem unaufschiebbaren Hunger nach dem, was ER für sie war.

„Wie überaus erstaunlich, daß seelische Erschöpfung die Lebendigkeit unsere Körper sogar noch zu verstärken scheint…",fragte er sich gerade in einem Tonfall, der sich in seiner verkopften Nachdenklichkeit direkt in ihrem Bauch fortsetzte und tiefer, wo immer noch kein Höschen mehr war, um die sich wiederum unentwegt neu bildende Feuchtigkeit aufzufangen. Wußte er das? Roch er…? Voll von ALL DEM fixierte er Caryn, deren Augen groß an ihm hafteten, während er sich langsam erhob, um den Küchentisch herumschritt und ihr seine Hände hin hielt. Caryn ließ sich hoch auf die Füße ziehen, weiter in seine Arme und noch ein Stück höher, bis sie seine angekündigte _Lebendigkeit _an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren konnte. So mußte sie ihre Hüfte nur ein wenig an ihm drehen, bis seine Erektion direkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liegen kam, alleinig getrennt von dem weichen Stoff ihres weiten Rockes. Nie wieder würde sie einen anderen Rock tragen! Automatisch spreizte sie ihre Beine und sorgte mit einem Katzenbuckel dafür, daß er an ihre empfindsameren Regionen gelangte. Diesmal dachte er nicht daran, sich ihr zu entziehen, vielmehr schob er ihr seine Hüften entgegen und verstärkte so den Druck, mit dem ihre sehnsüchtigen Bereiche sich aneinanderrieben. Das Stöhnen im Raum war zweistimmig.

**Severus **

Der Stoff über ihren köstlichen Pobacken schien so dünn zu sein wie nie, und sein Glied schwoll weiter an, während Caryn an ihm entlang rutschte, bis er in die weiche Kuhle zwischen ihren Schenkeln gelangte. In der selben Sekunde war die abgebrochene Lust von heute Mittag zurück, und als die stöhnend an ihm hängende Caryn die Beule in seiner Hose durch den Stoff ihres Rockes hindurch massierte und mit ihren feuchten Schamlippen benetzte, war er bereits nahe daran, sie auf den Steinboden seines Wohnzimmers niederzulegen. Hastig schob er seine Hand unter ihren Rock – und erstarrte im nächsten Moment.

„Ich habe vergessen, Dein Höschen wieder heraufzubeschwören..." murmelte er mit verwaschener Stimme. Caryn rutschte nun an ihm hinunter und bugsierte ihn – nicht fähig zu sprachlicher Artikulation, aber das würde er gleich auch nicht mehr sein – mit einer erstaunlichen Stärke, der er nicht das geringste entgegenzusetzen hatte, hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Während sie sich mit beiden Händen durch die Stoffbahnen seiner Roben wühlte, schubste sie ihn vor sich aufs Sofa, um endlich mit hastigen Bewegungen seine Hose zu öffnen und ohne Umschweife auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Das einzige, was er dazu beitrug, war, daß er ihren Rock aus dem Weg zerrte, bevor diese köstliche Frau sich mit einer einzigen gleitenden Bewegung auf seinem steil stehenden Glied niederließ. Vollständig nahm sie ihn in sich auf, preßte sich zusätzlich mit aller Kraft auf ihn, ehe sie sich wieder ein Stück an ihm hinaufgleiten ließ, um das Spiel zu wiederholen. So sorgte sie dafür, daß seine Eichel von allen Seiten direkt vom Druck ihrer Scheide massiert wurde. Er konnte gar nicht verhindern, daß er ihre Bewegungen vorwegnahm. Heraus kamen ungestüme gemeinsame Stöße, und sie beide waren viel zu ungeduldig, als daß sie einen harmonischen Rhythmus hätten finden können. Caryns fast unmittelbar folgender Höhepunkt mitsamt ihren sich so herrlich um seinen Schaft zusammenziehenden Muskeln nahm ihn willenlos mit, und ENDLICH ergoß er sich mit nicht enden wollenden Kontraktionen in sie. Noch während der letzten Samenspritzer fühlte er, wie Caryns noch schwer atmender Mund seine Lippen suchte. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen holte er Luft und erwiderte ihren weichen Kuß, der aber viel ZU weich, viel zu feucht wurde, um sie beide zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.

Würde das immer so sein? Daß er nicht satt war, selbst unmittelbar nachdem er seinen gesamten verfügbaren Samen in sie gebracht hatte? Daß sein erschlaffendes Glied von seinem im selben Tempo weiterpumpenden Herzen mit ebenso viel Blut versorgt wurde, daß sein ungestillter Hunger fast sofort wieder Form und Gestalt annahm?

Außer Atem unterbrach Caryn ihren Kuß und legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, während sie ihre Handfläche an sein rasch klopfendes Herz legte. Plötzlich schwang in Caryns fortwährendem Sehnen nach ihm Wehmut mit, die Erinnerung an Schmerz. SEINEN Schmerz? Den er ihr aufgebürdet hatte? Den sie ertragen hatte, das schon. Die Erinnerung an Caryns schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht ließ ihn die Augen schließen. Nein, er wollte nicht, daß sich dieser Anflug von Melancholie bei ihr in Trauer verwandelte. Caryn sollte nicht mehr traurig sein. Lächeln sollte sie. Ihn Küssen. Sich daran erinnern, wie sie diesen Tag miteinander begonnen hatten, ehe all dieser Schmerz über sie beide gekommen war. Würde es ihm gelingen, sie mit seiner üblichen Strategie aus dieser Stimmung herauszureißen, bevor diese sie beide ganz vereinnahmen konnte?

„Das war sehr kurz", kommentierte er mit nachdenklicher Augenbraue. „Und ich konnte Deine... besondere _Zugänglichkeit _gar nicht wirklich auskosten ..."

„Was meinst Du?" wollte Caryn sofort neugierig wissen, und ihre Stimme zeugte bereits davon, daß er der seinen den richtigen Unterton verliehen hatte und sie alles Traurige vergessen. Faszinierend, dachte er voller Genugtuung. _Ich kann sie aus jeder Stimmung herausholen. Sie wieder einfangen. Zu mir zurückholen… _Wie beiläufig erkundigte Severus sich:

„Hatte ich Dir nicht heute Mittag angekündigt, daß ich spezielle Maßnahmen ergreifen müßte, wenn Du Dir etwas zu schulden kommen lassen würdest? Und man bedenke, was da heute zusammenkommt... ZWEImißlungene Tränke... ganz zu schweigen von Deiner zu wünschen übrig lassenden Höflichkeit auf jenem TISCHheute Mittag." Caryn hing atemlos gespannt mit sich weitenden Pupillen und leicht geöffneten Lippen an seinen, bevor sie sich auf die Unterlippe biß. _Zu behaupten, Deine Macht über sie wäre einseitig, wäre doch ein BIßCHEN dreist, Severus! _Er mußte sich sammeln, um die folgenden Worte kühl über seine sich verdächtig heiß anfühlenden Lippen bringen zu können. „Ich erwarte Dich morgen zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, wo ich Dich nur von ferne sehen kann – aber ich will WISSEN, daß Du unter diesem Rock NACKT bist, so wie jetzt. Hast Du verstanden?" Stumm nickte sie, ihre Augen groß. _Oh Caryn…_ „Du wirst zu spät kommen und im Mittelgang Deinen Zauberstab fallenlassen. Und ihn aufheben. Wobei Du darauf achten wirst, daß mir der Anblick _gefällt._ Klar?"

Wieder ein Nicken. Ihr Mund weit offen. Ihr Atem heftiger. Ihr Unterleib den Kontakt zu seinem wieder verstärkend. Natürlich konnte er ihr SO nicht vorgaukeln, daß er unbeteiligt blieb. Aber er hatte nicht vor, sich jetzt in seiner Erregung zu verlieren. Noch IHR das zu gönnen. Eine Weile ließ er zu, daß Caryn sich erneut Lust auf ihm und ihm in ihr verschaffte, doch sobald sie das Plateau der Lust erreicht hatte, schob er sie unnachgiebig von seinem Schoß und stand auf.

„Morgen sehen wir uns eigentlich erst _nach_ dem Abendessen", dachte er laut, während er seine Kleider in Ordnung brachte. „Und ich werde den Nachmittag und den Abend damit zubringen, Aufsätze mehrerer Klassen zu korrigieren. Falls Du es nicht aushalten kannst nach unserem kleinen geheimen Zwischenspiel mittags und Dich erdreistest, zu _früh_ zu mir zu kommen, werde ich mich erneut gezwungen sehen, Dich zu bestrafen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Sein Ton war perfekt streng, aber Caryn sah ihm in die mit seiner Wärme für sie gefüllten Augen und verstand ihr neues Spiel, wie er sich legilimentisch vergewisserte. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, ihr etwas später beim Abschied an seiner Tür – nach einem nassen, fordernden Kuß auf ihre Brüste durch den dünnen Blusenstoff hindurch – ins Ohr zu raunen:

„Ich erwarte Dich morgen FRÜHER..."

„Ich halte es ja schon jetzt nicht mehr aus..." erwiderte sie wispernd. Severus küßte sie so lange und zärtlich auf den Mund, daß sie sich bereits wieder an ihm wand, bevor er Luft holen mußte. Wie konnte das sein, daß sie ihm jede Kontrolle raubte? Heftig preßte er sie gegen die Wand, ließ sie hastig seine Hose öffnen und schob sie hoch, bis er in sie eindringen konnte. Ihr zweistimmiges Keuchen erfüllte den Kerkergang, und sie konnten von Glück sagen, daß es wiederum so schnell ging und so dieses unglaublich leichtsinnige Unterfangen sogleich der Vergangenheit angehörte. Mit zu allererst wieder ordnungsgemäß geschlossener Hose drückte er sie noch einmal an sich.

„Darf ich... Ich meine, gilt unser Spiel morgen trotzdem?" fragte sie leise.

„Hegst Du Zweifel daran, daß ich in der Lage sein werde, Dir morgen wieder zur Verfügung zu stehen?" entgegnete Snape arrogant. „Erst nachdem _Du mir _zur Verfügung gestanden hast, versteht sich."

„Nichts werde ich lieber tun."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Caryn ein wenig breitbeinig von dannen. Severus sah ihr noch nach, bis sie die Treppe erreicht hatte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

_Was hast Du getan, daß DIESE Frau Dir gehören will?_

Gedankenverloren kehrte er in seine Wohnung zurück. Ging gleich ins Badezimmer und blieb vor seinem Spiegelbild stehen. Es war dasselbe Gesicht, mit dem er damals auf jenem Hügel Dumbledore gegenübergestanden hatte. Mit dem er vorher aus Voldemorts Nähe geflüchtet war mit einem wiederum gebrochenen Herzen. Wohin er seine Liebe auch gewendet hatte, sie war verschwendet gewesen. Wertlos. Gefährlich. Zerstörerisch. Für den geliebten Menschen ebenso wie für ihn selbst. Das war auch ein Grund dafür, daß er in der Gegenwart dieser Liebe zwischen Caryn und ihm so zwiespältig gegenüberstand. Hatte er einen Grund anzunehmen, daß sie anders verlaufen würde als alles in seiner Vergangenheit?

Er TAT es aber. Er NAHM das an. Hatte begonnen zu VERTRAUEN. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger Sinn machte es, damit aufzuhören.

Wieder waren Caryn und er miteinander einen Schritt weitergekommen auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg. – Ja, es gab ihn: diesen GEMEINSAMEN WEG_. _Den er niemals verlassen wollte. Den er würde verlassen MÜSSEN. Wobei die Chance nicht gering war, daß noch etliche Jahre ins Land gehen würden, ehe der einzig WIRKLICHE Anlaß dazu eintreten würde. Jahre, in denen er sich FREI wähnen könnte. Womöglich so viele, daß sie das Ende seiner Freiheit nicht einmal mehr erleben würden...?

Er hatte Caryn heute den Gefallen getan, ihre Fragen zu seiner Vergangenheit zu beantworten. Und es fühlte sich – bei aller Schmerzhaftigkeit – im Nachhinein gut an. Erleichtert fühlte er sich, ungeahnt erleichtert. Und ZUFRIEDEN. Ruhig und zufrieden. BERUHIGT.

Aus diesem gemeinsamen Erleben heute war eine Nähe zwischen ihm und Caryn erwachsen, die er… doch, die er eigentlich schon erwartet hatte. Das war womöglich das wirklich Merkwürdige daran: Daß diese überwältigende Verbundenheit, die Caryn und er heute miteinander geteilt hatten, im Grunde schon lange DA gewesen war. Allem, was bisher zwischen ihnen geschehen war, ZUGRUNDE gelegen hatte. Besonders in ihrer Erotik. Was ihn auch erstaunt hatte: Daß sie beide nach dieser emotionalen Höllentour überhaupt an Sex hatten DENKEN – geschweige denn, dermaßen dazu hatten GETRIEBEN werden können. Sie gehörten zusammen, das bedeutete das – körperlich und seelisch – was DAS wiederum bedeutete, das vermochte er jedoch nicht mehr zu erfassen. Heute nicht mehr.

Jetzt kam die gesamte Erschöpfung über ihn. Gerade in Verbindung mit der Schwere seines voll auf seine Kosten gekommenen Körpers. Konnte er es wagen, sich ins Bett zu legen? Er horchte in sich hinein. Müde WAR er, erschöpft, ausgepumpt. Er tickte die Erinnerung an den Hügel an. Nein, er landete nicht wieder dort. Als hätte er diesen Schritt hinter sich. Stattdessen lächelte er in Gedanken an das Wunderbare, das er mit Caryn teilte. Nein, IHR fühlte er sich nah, Lily war wieder weit weg. Augenscheinlich hatte er heute genug aufgearbeitet. Zufrieden putze er seine Zähne und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Morgen versprach in eben erwähnter Hinsicht ein erfreulicher Tag zu werden.


	15. Anstelle des Spiels

_**Eifersucht**_

**Caryn Sonntag, 4.3**

Noch bevor sie an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, wußte sie um die Gefahr.

_Ich muß mich konzentrieren. Auf das, was wir gestern geteilt haben. Auf seinen Blick danach. Die Umarmung. In diesem Augenblick war alles, was ich brauche. Wir haben uns GELIEBT. GEFÜHLT habe ich es. Kein Zweifel. Kein Grund zu grübeln. Kein Grund, es in Frage zu stellen._

Caryn atmete bewußt ein und aus, um ihren Bauchbereich zu entspannen. Severus hatte sie geliebt in diesem Augenblick. Und in so vielen Augenblicken zuvor. Und danach. In jedem einzelnen dieser Augenblicke! Gerade gestern war sie sich so sicher gewesen, wie nie zuvor.

_ER LIEBT MICH!_

Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie die Luft in sch hielt und vergessen hatte auszuatmen. Sie pustete aus. Severus liebte sie. Er würde das nicht aussprechen, denn er würde auch nicht danach handeln.

_Aber er hat es GETAN!!_

Ja. Das hatte er. Zumindest hatte es sich so angefühlt. _Ausatmen._ Es HATTE sich so angefühlt. Es war REAL gewesen. Auch wenn es nie Realität SEIN durfte. Das würde er nicht zulassen.

_HÖR AUF ZU GRÜBELN! Es ist so typisch, daß Du nach einem unglaublichen Tag wie gestern noch immer nicht zufrieden bist! Immer mehr und mehr wollen mußt! Das KANN nicht wahr sein!! _

Die Wut war gut. Jetzt klappte es mit dem Atmen. Caryn überlegte kurz, ob sie dem Impuls folgen solle, aus dem Bett aufzuspringen, aber dann liefe sie Gefahr, jemandem zu begegnen, mit dem sie reden müßte, und so verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Ihre Aggression verebbte dann auch rasch. Ersatzweise rollte sie sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und spürte, wie auch das ihr half, die in ihrem Innern um sich greifende Leere unter Kontrolle halten.

Der Widerspruch selbst war es, der alles so schwer zu glauben machte, der Caryn dazu brachte zu grübeln und zu grübeln, um diesen Widerspruch aufzulösen zu versuchen. Eine Doppelbindung, das war es. Severus Snape zeigte ihr in vielen Augenblicken deutlichst, daß er sie liebte. Sie hatte es gefühlt. Gleichzeitig hatte dieses Geliebtseinsgefühl jedoch keinen Einfluß auf die REALITÄTEN, wie er sie nannte, welche genau diese seine Liebe nicht zuließen. Und aus diesem Grund würde er niemals zugeben, daß dieses Gefühl eine Ursache hatte, die existierte.

DAS war bei Lily anders.

Caryn fiel. Ihre sich um sie zusammenpressenden Arme konnten sie nicht aufhalten. _Lily_. Der Name für Caryns Leere. Klar, daß sie so hieß, nicht wahr?! Eine Schönheit sollte sie gewesen sein, das war in Hogwarts allgemein bekannt. Eine rothaarige Schönheit mit Harrys grünen Augen. Wie sollte Severus auch Caryn lieben können, wenn sein Herz bereits einer solchen Frau gehörte? Caryn hatte ja von vornherein nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt! _Verdammt, Severus! Wenn ich das gewußt hätte! _Sie hatte es nicht gewußt. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, daß ER Harry Potters MUTTER…! Ihre Hände krallten sich in ihre eigene Haut. Der andere Schmerz blieb größer.

_Severus Snape liebt Lily Potter. __SIE hat er geliebt die ganze Zeit – und die ganze Zeit vergeblich. Geliebt und doppelt verloren. Zuerst an James Potter, dann an Voldemort._

Die Tränen quollen an Caryns schwächlichem Zwerchfell vorbei. Warum mußte das so weh tun? Warum mußte diese Liebe zu Severus Snape ständig wieder so weh tun?! Diese Frau hatte er so sehr geliebt, daß er zu dem _Professor Snape_ geworden war, den sie, Caryn, jahrelang gekannt hatte... Lily war es, die sein Leben bestimmte. SIE war es, für die er seine Aufgabe für Voldemort erfüllte. Die Aufgabe nämlich, die ein Leben mit Caryn unmöglich machte. LILY liebte er ohne irgendwelche Vorbehalte, ohne Zensur und Kontrolle, so wie er sie bei Caryn selbst allzeit anwandte. Caryn selbst mußte warten, bis er aus Versehen seine Kontrolle lockerte, ihr dann in einem von allem losgelösten Moment – wie gestern – zeigte, daß er auch sie liebte – AUCH. – Naja, Lily war lange tot. Hatte ihn nicht einmal widergeliebt. Da war es nur natürlich, daß er sich irgendwann mit einer anderen, erreichbaren Frau begnügen würde. Diese Tränen, diese Schluchzer, diese Grimasse, dieser Schmerz im zusammengekrampften Bauch: Alles in ihr. Pure, brennende, tödliche Eifersucht . Das Schlimmste. Alles. Nur schmerzendes Nichts. Caryn war nichts. Denn Severus Snape liebte eine Andere.

Was hatte diese Lily gehabt, was sie nicht hatte? Warum konnte er nicht SIE so verzweifelt lieben? Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Begehrte ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit...

_DAS beruht doch auf Gegenseitigkeit! Wenigstens DAS. _

Ein Schwall heißer Feuchtigkeit erinnerte sie an die anderen Aktivitäten gestern, an den Abschluß des gestrigen Abends, an das neue Spiel, das er mit ihr spielen wollte. _Heute._ – _Severus, ich kann das so nicht mehr…_

Ob er mit Lily auch auf diese Weise gespielt hätte? Würde er es mit jeder tun? War Caryn austauschbar? Sie kauerte sich noch weiter in sich zusammen, um dieses verdammte Schluchzen irgendwie auszusperren.

_Ich habe noch keine Frau so sehr begehrt wie Dich._ DAS HATTE ER GESAGT. Das war die Wahrheit gewesen. Und hatte Lily eingeschlossen. Wenigstens auf erotischem Gebiet war CARYN es, die er wollte. Vor allen Anderen. SIE ALLEIN. Lily hatte DAS nicht mit ihm geteilt. Lily war es, die er mit seiner SEELE liebte, aber in dem Moment, in dem er Caryn begehrte, hatte er keinen Gedanken an seine _wahre_ Liebe, dessen war sie sich sicher. _Lily wäre es, die eifersüchtig sein müßte, _wußte Caryn plötzlich. Weil Severus ihr, Caryn, gehörte mit Leib und Seele – wenn sie miteinander schliefen. _Lily müßte sterben vor Eifersucht! _

_Wenn sie nicht schon tot WÄRE, Du törichtes Weib! _wies Caryn sich zurecht. _Und wenn die Andere Severus überhaupt gewollt hätte._ Auf einmal war sie wieder BEI IHM. Ließ sich los. Atmete. War wieder fest in sich. Und voller Wut auf dieses fremde Mädchen, das seinen besten Freund zurückgewiesen hatte und ihm damit das Herz gebrochen, ihm einen weiteren Schlag versetzt, ihn in Voldemorts Arme getrieben.

_Und in Deine, meine Liebe. Sonst wäre er nie zu DEINEM Professor Snape geworden. Wäre jetzt Lilys glücklicher Ehemann_. Der die grünäugige Schönheit an seiner Seite hingerissen anlächeln würde. Ein normales Leben führen. Der keine dunkle Vergangenheit hätte. Keine Aufgabe. Nur einen eigenen _Harry_. Ein völlig anderer Mensch wäre er. Nicht der, den Caryn liebte. Nicht der, der diese unglaublich intensive Erotik mit ihr, Caryn, teilen wollte.

_Lilys Existenz gehört ZU ihm. _

Der Schmerz dazu war nicht weg. Würde für immer bleiben. Caryn hielt das unverändert große Schluchzen eisern in ihrem Innern. Sonst würde sie nie aufhören zu weinen. Denn so WAR es. So war die REALITÄT Severus Snapes. Lily gehörte zu ihm. Lily war die WIRKLICHE Herausforderung für Caryns Liebe. Lily mußte sie AUCH lieben lernen, wenn ihr Vorsatz keine hohle Hülle sein sollte, ihn ALS GANZEN MENSCHEN mit all seinen schwierigen Seiten zu lieben. Gestern hatte er Lily mit ihr geteilt. Seinen Schmerz, den Lily für ihn bedeutete, weil sie seine Liebe nicht erwidert hatte. Diesen Schmerz hatte er Caryn gezeigt. Hatte alle Kontrollen fallengelassen, hatte zugelassen, daß sie ihm ganz nahe kam.

_Und DESHALB habt Ihr miteinander diese unglaubliche geistige Nähe erlebt. Auch WEGEN Lily._ Wieder ein Paradoxon: Seine Liebe zu einer anderen Frau hatte ihn dazu bewogen, CARYN seine Liebe für SIE zu zeigen. Denn die hatte er ja. Er HATTE AUCH Liebe für sie.

_So, und nun schluckst Du Deinen VERFLUCHTEN_ _Absolutheitsanspruch hinunter, hörst mit der sinnlosen grüblerischen Quälerei auf und stehst auf!_

EINMAL würde sie mit dem, was er ihr gab, zufrieden sein. GLÜCKLICH SEIN. Sie war die zweitwichtigste Frau in seinem Leben. Das war doch bei weitem besser als nichts, oder?! Sie sollte das, was Severus ihr zu geben bereit war, genießen und nicht irgendwelchen trüben Gedanken nachhängen!

So war es besser! Rasch stand sie auf und suchte das wichtigste Utensil: den geforderten Rock. Es wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, einen Bügelzauber zu kennen. Naja, ein Fleck war nicht zu entdecken, für die Frische des Gewebes reichte der _Fresco _aus. Vorsichtshalber nahm sie ein Höschen mit, falls sie beim Anziehen im Umkleideraum Zuschauerinnen haben würde, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Duschen. In dem Fall könnte sie dann gleich einmal wieder den _Evanesco _üben. Mit Erleichterung fiel ihr ein, daß Lucas dieses Wochenende bei Lauren war. So war zumindest gewährleistet, daß sie beim Mittag allein sein würde. Es würde sehr erregend sein... und was er wohl heute Abend mit ihr vorhatte, wenn er sie _bestrafen _wollte... Sie würde nur Lilys Anwesenheit in seinem Leben vergessen müssen. Sie würde wieder einmal beweisen, daß ihre Liebe zu ihm ALLES aushielt!

_**Liebe, Pflicht und Ehre**_

**Severus**

Sie kam vorschriftsmäßig zu spät. Aber etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Keine Spur von Erregung, keine wahrnehmbaren Gefühle überhaupt. Verkrampft, angestrengtwirkte sie. Und Anstrengung war auch in dem Wenigen, was sie ausstrahlte, für ihn fühlbar. Caryn strengte sich an, wandte Energie – eine BETRÄCHTLICHE Energie – auf, um keine Gefühle nach außen dringen zu lassen. Und das hieß, daß sie traurig war oder Angst hatte. Das Adrenalin, das sein Körper daraufhin ausschüttete, war seine eigene Angst. Er atmete bewußt.

Ihre Stimmung auf sich beruhen zu lassen oder gar auf etwas zu schieben, das mit Severus selbst nichts zu tun hatte, schied aus. ANGST nämlich hatte Caryn eigentlich nur vor ihrer TRAUER darüber, ihn, Severus, zu verlieren. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf über seine offensichtliche Vermessenheit anzunehmen, daß wirklich nichts außer ihrer Trauer um ihn Caryn dazu bringen würde, das erotische Spiel, das er eingeführt hatte, auszuschlagen. Aber so WAR es. Caryn WÄRE nicht traurig oder angstvoll in einer solch wunderbaren Situation. Der Umkehrschluß: ER war an ihrem Zustand schuld. Also sehr wohl Anlaß zur Sorge. Und Handlungsbedarf.

Das, was sie gestern miteinander geteilt hatten, machte ein schnelles Eingreifen seinerseits umso dringender. Denn wenn es Caryn um ihre Beziehung ging… Sie würde doch nicht…? Er benötigte sein Zwerchfell, um seinen Atemrhythmus konstant zu halten. Hatte er doch zu viel von ihr verlangt? Konnte sie seine Schuld doch nicht aushalten? Wollte sie sich doch bereits heute von ihm trennen…?

_Konzentriere Dich, Severus. Hör nicht auf zu denken. _Er mußte den Überblick behalten_._ Es beruhigte ihn zu sehen, daß er wie immer imstande war, sämtliche seiner eigenen Gefühle beiseite zu schieben, damit er sich ausschließlich auf dieses Problem konzentrieren konnte. Ein rascher Seitenblick entlang des Lehrertisches verriet ihm, daß die relevanten Personen emsig beschäftigt waren mit der Kombination aus Nahrungsaufnahme und Kommunikation. Und Albus hatte Caryn ohnehin bereits wahrgenommen, welche gerade unschlüssig mitten im Gang stehengeblieben war und offenkundig völlig _neben_ _sich_ _stand_, wie man so sagte. Der Schulleiter fing Severus' die Situation erfassenden Blick auf. Er nickte unmerklich, wie um Severus damit zu verstehen zu geben, daß es vertretbar sei, sich gleich um seine Frau zu kümmern. Als ob er hierbei auf die Erlaubnis seines Direktors angewiesen wäre!

**Caryn**

Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Hatte es wirklich probiert, aber es ging nicht. Seinen Blick fühlte sie forschend auf sich. War ihm klar, daß sie nicht spielen würde? Hatte er wahrgenommen, daß es ihr nicht gut ging? Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum Lehrertisch und sah _Professor Snape_ seinen ohnehin anscheinend unberührten Teller mit einem abrupten _Ratzeputz _leeren, dann aber ohne Eile aufstehen, so als sei er nur wie üblich schlecht gelaunt und habe das Essen für sich vorzeitig beendet.

Ohne ersichtliche Gefühlsregung kam er auf dem Mittelgang auf Caryn zu. Ihr Herz klopfte, und sie mußte schlucken, um zu verhindern, daß der Trauerpfropfen in ihrem Hals sich hier und jetzt in seine Bestandteile auflöste. Als sie sich jedoch in seinen geliebten schwarzen Augen wiederfand, fiel auf der Stelle alles von ihr ab. Alles was ihr im Weg gewesen war, was ihrer LIEBE im Weg gewesen war. Sie wollte IHN LIEBEN, sonst war doch alles egal! Und war nicht allein seine Präsenz in ihr ALLES, was sie zum Leben benötigte?

„Iß etwas und komm gleich nach", murmelte er im Vorbeigehen. Die Tränen der Rührung darüber, daß er wußte, wie es ihr ging, daß er ihr Spiel sofort aufgegeben hatte und sie unverzüglich zu sich holte, waren fast schwieriger zurückzudrängen als die des unerwünschten Gefühlscocktails vorher. Sich krampfhaft auf die Unterlippe beißend, gelang es ihr, ihr übriges Gesicht nicht verziehen zu müssen. Erst danach wurde Caryn Dumbledores Blick auf ihr bewußt. Aufmerksam und besorgt. _Wir kommen klar! _legte sie in ihr kurzes Lächeln für ihn und nahm sein angedeutetes Nicken zur Kenntnis. Schnell suchte sie sich einen Platz für ihr Alibiessen, damit sie gleich in Severus' Arme würde rennen können.

**Severus**

Sein kurzer legilimentischer Blick hatte ihn fürs erste beruhigt, weil ER sie hatte beruhigen können. Wenn Caryn sich von ihm hätte trennen wollen, hätte ihr Schmerz sich daraufhin verstärkt. Dementsprechend brauchte sie Trost. Was für Caryn fast immer ein GESPRÄCH bedeutete. Unwillkürlich schmunzelte er ob seiner üblichen Verständnislosigkeit darüber: Wie konnte dieses Mädchen so abhängig von Worten sein? Sie vertraute dem, was er SAGTE, um ein Vielfaches mehr als dem, was er TAT. Oder sie FÜHLEN ließ. Er lächelte. _Caryn._ So war CARYN. Bei ihm selbst war das eindeutig genau entgegengesetzt. Ihre unendliche Versicherungen, daß sie ihn liebte und das für immer tun würde, waren für ihn Schall und Rauch. Was IHN immer mehr einlullte, war die stetige, sich zuverlässig wiederholende Erfahrung ihrer unerschöpflichen Gefühle für ihn. Welche streng genommen natürlich auch nichts über die Zukunft aussagten – und denen er sich dennoch nicht zu entziehen vermochte, die ihn mehr und mehr in Sicherheit wiegten. Weil es ihm ungeheuer schwer fiel, diese Emotionen NICHT absolut wahrzunehmen. Losgelöst vom Augenblick ihres Entstehens, von der REALITÄT. Sogar sein selbstironisches Schnauben darüber war halbherzig. In dieser Hinsicht war er offensichtlich auf der emotionalen Stufe eines Fötus im Mutterleib stehengeblieben – und selbst das Wissen darum verhinderte nicht, daß sein Herz einen Sprung machte und er nach ihren Schritten lauschte, als das Alarmklicken den Kerkergang entlang hallte.

_Sie kommt. _

Er trat durch seine offene Bürotür auf den Gang hinaus. Caryn begann zu weinen, bevor sie bei ihm war. Nur andeutungsweise öffnete er seine Arme, aber sie schlüpfte hinein, und es war DIESES Glück, das ihn dazu ZWANG, sie so fest wie möglich an sich zu drücken. _Ich liebe Dich, _fühlte er, und es war eindeutig, daß das nicht nur von ihr gekommen war. Von ihr kam es in Strömen, allem anderen vorgelagert, und dieses Strömen war um ihn, in ihm, alles für ihn. Absolut. Jetzt und immer, ob Caryn traurig war oder glücklich – in diesem Moment war sie beides, und beides überaus heftig. Es hatte keinen Sinn, etwas anderes zu denken oder zu fühlen oder zu tun, als das, was er jetzt hier tat und tun wollte. Er hielt seine schluchzende Frau in seinen Armen und wollte nur eins: Daß sie aufhören würde zu weinen und ihn anlächeln und glücklich mit ihm sein. Und es hatte auch keinen Sinn, diesen vertrauten _Caryn-Beglück-Zwang _auszulagern aus seiner Person, diese Impulse als etwas anderes zu bezeichnen als… als daß er Alles für sie tun würde...

_Stop! Du KANNST nicht __ALLES__ für sie tun. Diese Freiheit HAST Du nicht!_

Das war richtig, das war die Realität, und doch hatte es keinen Sinn zu leugnen, daß genau DAS es war, was er WOLLTE.

_ICH LIEBE SIE! ICH WILL __ALLES__ DAFÜR TUN, DAß SIE GLÜCKLICH IST!_

Das konnte nicht falsch sein. Das mußte RICHTIG sein, und doch bedeutete es, daß dieses ALLES darin bestand, daß er sie verlassen mußte. Wenn er sie liebte, mußte er dafür sorgen, daß sie ihn verließ. Sich so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernte. In Sicherheit war, wo man sie nicht mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte. Daß er Caryn liebte, mußte heißen, daß er sie vor seiner Anwesenheit in seinem Leben schütze. Das war paradox. Und es zu wollen, stand nicht in seiner Macht.

_DU MUßT!_

Das wußte er. Und doch stand er hier und hielt Caryn fest und fühlte, wie notwendig und wie richtig das war. Und das erfüllte ihn – wieder paradoxerweise – mit einer unbändigen Energie, mit einem Gefühl, daß er ALLES würde schaffen können. Das war ein GEFÜHL, und es war unzulässig, ein Gefühl zu verabsolutieren, aus diesem Augenblick jetzt hier herauszulösen. Dieser Augenblick würde vorbeigehen und er…

„Ich FÜHLE es doch, Severus…" murmelte Caryn in diesem Moment an seine Brust.

_Ja, mein Herz, Du fühlst es. _

„Es ist nur JETZT, nicht wahr?" _Oh, Caryn, allein hierfür würde ich…_ Eine seiner Hände krallte sich in ihr Haar. Diese wunderbare Frau bemühte sich so sehr, seine Forderungen, die er an sie stellte, zu erfüllen. Mit ihrem Kopf als richtig zu definieren, obwohl ihr Fühlen derartigen Rationalitäten total entgegengesetzt war.

„Komm erst einmal herein, mein Herz", sagte er, und allein DAS machte sie glücklich. Er drückte Caryn an sich und zog sie ins Büro.

**Caryn**

Das war das einzige, was alles gut machen konnte. Von ihm gehalten zu werden. Ihn die Tür hinter ihnen beiden versiegeln zu sehen. Von ihm an die Hand und mit in seine Wohnung genommen zu werden. DAS war es, was sie brauchte, und das war es, worauf sie niemals würde verzichten können. _Ich kann ohne Dich nicht leben, _gehörte zu den verbotenen Aussagen, aber genauso fühlte es sich an. Sie mußte nur in seiner Nähe sein, und Lily trat sofort in den Hintergrund. In seinen Armen war Caryn allein und für Lily kein Platz mehr.

„Was ist mit Dir?" fragte er, nachdem er sie zu ihrem Sessel geführt hatte und sich selbst auf seinen ihr gegenüber gesetzt. Nun lehnte er sich zurück und sah sie abwartend an.

_Ich bin krankhaft eifersüchtig auf die Frau, die Du liebst, _war natürlich absolut indiskutabel.

„Ich muß nur bei Dir sein", war das einzige, das sie in ihrem Kopf finden konnte. Seine Braue gab ihr zu verstehen, daß diese Antwort seine Frage nur unzureichend beantwortet hatte. Unnachgiebig ruhte sein Blick auf ihr, und Caryn wand sich, weil sie auf keinen Fall Lilys Namen in den Mund nehmen wollte. Aber es GAB keine andere Antwort. Warum half er ihr denn nicht? Konnte er sich nicht denken, was sie quälte? _Was soll er sagen, wenn Du unter etwas leidest, was nicht zu ändern ist?_

„Hat es mit gestern zu tun", sagte er ohne Fragezeichen, und Caryn konnte nicht einmal nicken. Es tat zu weh, verdammt, und jetzt kam Severus nicht auf die Idee, daß es ihr geholfen hätte, wenn er sie umarmt hätte. Hatte er nicht ohnehin längst in ihren Gedanken gelesen, was in ihr vorging? Wozu beharrte er jetzt darauf, daß sie es aussprach? War es für ihn das gleiche Spiel wie das gestern…? Ihr war übel.

„Caryn, wir sind JETZT HIER, weil ich von Dir hören möchte, was in Dir vorgeht."

„WEIßT Du es denn nicht…?" Er fing ihre Augen ein und hielt sie fest. Erklärte ernst und geduldig:

„Ich kann keine GEDANKEN lesen, Caryn. Ich kann Stimmungen auffangen. Manchmal. Ich weiß, daß Du traurig bist. Aber ich weiß nicht, WARUM." Daran, daß er für eine halbe Sekunde nach innen blickte, sah sie, daß er sehr wohl eine Idee von diesem Grund hatte. Seine ruhige Geduld machte sie ein bißchen lockerer. Sie löste den Blickkontakt und ließ ihre Augen suchend durch den Raum wandern. Die Lippen zwischen die Zähne ziehend, formulierte sie im Kopf vor. Artikulierte dann vorsichtig:

„Du … sagst immer, daß Du die _REALITÄTEN _beachten müssest. Daß wir nicht zusammenbleiben können, weil Dein Leben so ist, wie es ist. Und…" Sie verstummte. Ließ an ihrem angespannten Zwerchfell vorbei einen Teil der Luft aus ihrer Brust, ohne den Bauch loszulassen.

„Ja, das sage ich immer", half er ihr jetzt.

„Bisher hast Du nicht gesagt, WAS diese Realität… ausmacht."

„Du wußtest von meiner Vergangenheit. Von Voldemort. Von meiner Aufgabe." Defensiv klang er. In Alarmbereitschaft. Dabei war ER es doch, der Lily immer noch liebte!

„Ich wußte nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war."

„Spielt das eine Rolle?" fragte er. Angespannt. Wirklich besorgt jetzt. Was DACHTE er denn?!

„Ich habe Dich gefragt, ob Du eine andere Frau hast!" preßte sich aus ihr hervor, ohne daß sie es hätte unterdrücken können. „Und Du hast nicht geantwortet! Du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Es war UNFAIR, es nicht zu tun!" Jetzt sah er gänzlich verständnislos aus.

„Ich HABE keine andere Frau, Caryn!" widersprach er entgeistert. Wirklich verständnislos. „Das ist es doch gerade, daß ich keine Frau haben DARF."

_SIE würdest Du wollen, wenn sie noch lebte, während Du MICH nicht willst!_ Diese verdammten Tränen waren das Letzte, das sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte! Verzweifelt versuchte sie, irgendwie Wut auf ihn in sich aufzutreiben, um sie ihm um die Ohren zu hauen. Es kam nur Schluchzen. „Aber Du HAST Lily doch! SIE ist Deine _Realität_! SIE ist doch der Grund dafür, daß Du mich nicht wollen kannst! Und das habe ich nicht gewußt! Ich KONNTE es nicht wissen!" Er starrte sie nur an. Dachte überhaupt nicht daran, sie zu trösten. Äußerte sich nicht einmal. Dachte er nach? Über Schadensbegrenzung, wo er keine Entgegnung für sie hatte? Weil es die WAHRHEIT war, die Caryn ausgesprochen hatte. Sie kauerte sich zusammen, zog die Knie an die Brust und umarmte sich krampfhaft.

**Severus**

Er konnte sie nur anstarren. Ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet! Sicher, bereits gestern hatte Caryn ja ziemlich extrem auf Lilys Existenz in seinem Leben reagiert. War sofort wieder an ihren Absolutheitsanspruch geraten. Der ja nun wirklich ihrer nicht würdig war! Allerdings war er davon ausgegangen, daß es ihr gelungen war, ihre irrationale Eifersucht auf sein Leben vor ihr zu verarbeiten. Immerhin war sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Hatte sich mit ihm zusammen mit dieser Vergangenheit auseinandergesetzt. Die Zusammenhänge mit seiner Schuld erfahren. Caryn war wieder BEI IHM gewesen. Und gerade in der unglaublichen Nähe danach mußte ihr doch wohl ohne Zweifel klar gewesen sein, daß Lily ganz sicher nicht zwischen ihnen stand!

Er kämpfte die aufsteigende Verbitterung nieder. Das zeigte doch wieder einmal, wie vergänglich GEFÜHLE waren! Wie wenig Sicherheit sie brachten, wenn der Moment, in dem man sie gefühlt hatte, vergangen war. Caryn versuchte ständig, diese Unsicherheit mit Worten zu umgehen, Worten eine Sicherheit abzugewinnen, die diese jedoch ebenso wenig zu leisten vermochten. Er schnaubte ein freudloses Lachen. Es GAB keine emotionale Sicherheit. Man gaukelte sie sich nur vor, indem man diese Momente sich wieder und wieder wiederholen ließ. Nun ja, solange das möglich war. In diesem Moment war Caryn ausschließlich verletzt. Nicht fähig, aus ihrer Verletztheit herauszukommen. Nicht fähig zu sehen, daß SIE es war, die sich zwischen sie beide gestellt hatte. Nicht Lily.

**Caryn**

Als er seine Frage schließlich stellte, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Caryn, wo warst Du gestern, als wir uns umarmten?" Auch weil sie diese Formulierung wiedererkannte als eine, die er vor unendlich langer Zeit schon einmal in ähnlicher Weise gebraucht hatte. Die damals das Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst hatte, daß alles offen sei. Die sie glauben gemacht hatte, ihre Liebe müsse nur stark genug sein, um ihn zu heilen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie wider zu lieben. Sie hatte geglaubt, daß sie nur stark genug daran GLAUBEN müsse, _seine_ _Frau_ zu sein, um es schließlich zu WERDEN. Von Lily hatte er nichts gesagt. Wie damals hatte er sich jetzt ungläubig, verständnislos angehört, so als habe ER Grund dazu, sich mißverstanden zu fühlen, so als sei CARYN diejenige, die IHN nicht verstanden habe. Dabei saß ER dort, so weit weg, als habe er sie noch niemals berührt, und behauptete, er wundere sich darüber, daß sie traurig war! Sie sah ihn nicht an. Hielt ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet und mußte ihre Stimme leise zusammenpressen, um nicht hysterisch zu schluchzen.

„DAS spielt doch anscheinend keine Rolle! Wenn ich mich geliebt fühle, dann äußerst Du Dich dazu nicht." Dieser vertraute Schmerz weckte ihre Wut. Sie hob ihr Gesicht zu dem aufrecht neben ihr sitzenden Mann, der auch erst daraufhin seinen Blick ihr zuwandte. Jetzt wagte sie, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen. Vorwurfsvoll. Verletzt. Verzweifelt. Nichts anderes war sie. „Du WILLST doch nicht, daß ich es weiß! Ich fühle es in einem Moment, und wenn der Moment vorbei ist, muß ich selbst entscheiden, was ich damit anfange. DU mußt Dich nicht festlegen, DU ziehst Dich darauf zurück, daß Du Dich ja nicht für mich entscheiden KÖNNTEST." Rasch brach sie den Blick ab, weil die Tränen sich zu massiv dazwischen drängten. Weiterreden mußte sie trotzdem. Mußte jetzt alles loswerden und würde es gleich wissen. Endlich Gewißheit haben. Und die Hoffnung endgültig verloren.

Darum war es gegangen die ganze Zeit. Dadurch daß er ihr Lily verschwiegen hatte, dadurch daß er sich nie zu dem bekannt hatte, was er _nicht_ für Caryn empfand, dadurch daß er es nie ausgesprochen hatte: _ICH LIEBE DICH NICHT,_ dadurch hatte er sie in der Schwebe gehalten. Ihr die Hoffnung GEMACHT, daß er sie lieben KÖNNTE. Es vielleicht schon TAT. So dafür gesorgt, daß sie bei ihm bleiben konnte. _DAS WOLLTEST DU. Um jeden Preis. Egal, was Du von ihm bekamst._

Gleich würde sie das nicht mehr können. Gleich würde sie wissen, daß Severus Snape sie nie lieben würde. Und das würde sie nicht ertragen. Sie konnte ohne ihn nicht leben. _Verdammt, ich KANN es nicht! – Und was tust Du dann hier?!_ Ja, was tat sie hier?! Warum schwelgte sie nicht mit ihm in ihrer wunderbaren Erotik? Warum konnte sie nie zufrieden sein mit dem, was sie hatte? Mit dem, wie es war? – Aber zurück konnte sie jetzt auch nicht mehr. Es war zu spät. Ihre Arme so fest wie möglich um sich schlingend, bemühte sie sich um eine ebenso feste, sachliche Stimme. Sie zitterte tatsächlich nicht.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, daß Du Dich NICHT für mich entscheiden WÜRDEST. Weil Du Dich bereits für Lily entschieden HAST." So, jetzt war es ausgesprochen. Caryn hatte ihre Beziehung in eine Sackgasse gebracht, aus der es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. _Aber das ist die REALITÄT. Alles andere wäre nur Verdrängung gewesen._

**Severus**

Konnte man so engstirnig sein?! Da hatte er sich gestern Caryn geöffnet, mehr, als er sich jemals einem anderen Menschen geöffnet hatte. Sie beide waren sich so NAH gewesen, wie zwei Menschen sich nur nahe kommen KONNTEN. Und was tat Caryn?! Verrannte sich wieder einmal in ihrem kindischen, kleinlichen, überflüssigen Absolutheitsanspruch! Konnte nicht ertragen, daß sie nicht die erste Frau in seinem Leben war. Daß er bereits eine andere Frau geliebt hatte. Daß es noch andere Werte gab, nach denen er handelte als sein Bedürfnis nach Glück mit Caryn.

Wie absurd war das? Auf eine Frau eifersüchtig zu sein, die seit fünfzehn Jahren tot war? Die ihn nicht einmal widergeliebt hatte? In deren Schuld er stand. Der er moralisch verpflichtet war. Die ihm weh tat. Und Caryn tat so, als stehe DIESE Person IHR im Weg?

_Sie lenkt sich mit dieser überflüssigen Quälerei vom Wesentlichen ab! Von der Realität. Von Voldemort nämlich! _Und das mußte er ihr austreiben! Es ging nicht an, daß sie den Kopf in den Sand steckte und sich mit kindischen Spielereien aufhielt, sich ablenkte, IHN ablenkte, während es in Wahrheit nur EINE Sache gab, mit der es Sinn machte zu hadern! NUR EINE EINZIGE SACHE!

**Caryn**

Severus' gereiztes Räuspern holte Caryn unsanft aus ihrer aufkeimenden Hoffnung zurück, für die seine Pause ihr Raum gegeben hatte. _Es GIBT keine Hoffnung, Du dummes Ding! Lily existiert!_ Und jetzt würde sie es hören. Ein Severus Snape würde sich niemals aus etwas herausreden. Was er ihr jetzt sagen würde, wäre die Wahrheit. Sie hielt den Atem an.

„Caryn, ich kann mich nicht für Dich entscheiden, weil ich mich früher einmal für VOLDEMORT entschieden habe. Lily mag in einer bestimmten Weise mit im Mittelpunkt dieser Zusammenhänge stehen. Aber mit DIR hat sie nichts zu tun." Genervt hörte er sich an, ungeduldig, ärgerlich, und doch konnte sich Caryn dessen nicht erwehren, daß seine Worte in ihren Ohren klangen, als sei seine Liebe trotz allem doch nicht ausgeschlossen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Caryn zu dem Teil in ihr, der ihm bereits um den Hals fallen wollte. Welcher dennoch stärker wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Der sich ausbreitete in ihr, ohne daß sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Und dem es gänzlich egal war, daß Severus sich auf ihren Widerspruch hin drohend nach vorne neigte und sie scharf zurechtwies.

„Daß Du nicht bei mir bleiben kannst, liegt ALLEIN daran, daß mein Leben Dumbledore und Voldemort gehört. Ich kann es nicht gleichzeitig mit DIR teilen." Unwillkürlich hatte sie den Kopf geschüttelt. Damit noch mehr Schärfe bei ihm geweckt. „DAS ist die Realität, Caryn. Das ist die EINZIGE Realität, und der mußt Du Dich endlich stellen!" stellte er mit unbarmherziger Stimme fest.

„Aber Lily…"

„Lily spielt für Dich und mich keine Rolle!" fiel er ihr ungeduldig ins Wort. „Sie hat mit ihrer Existenz in meinem damaligen Leben mit dazu beigetragen, daß ich zu dem Menschen wurde, mit dem WIR BEIDE jetzt leben müssen. Und dieses LEBEN heißt, daß ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen muß."

„Aber diese Aufgabe IST doch Lily…", wandte sie ein.

„Nicht Lily – VOLDEMORT! Herrgott, Caryn!" Er war aufgesprungen und machte einige abgehackte Schritte in den Raum, um sich zu ihr umzudrehen und dort vor ihr zu stehen, seine gesamte Autorität ausstrahlend wie ein König, der seine Gefolgsleute für einen Krieg gewinnen mußte. Seine letzte Geduld war offenbar aufgebraucht. Und es war absolut unreif und blödsinnig: Voldemort war selbstredend weitaus schlimmer als eine andere Liebe, die ihn von ihr, Caryn, abhalten würde. Und dennoch frohlockte dieser unverbesserliche, kindliche Teil von ihr. Derjenige, der ALLES ertragen konnte, nur nicht, daß er eine andere Frau mehr liebte als sie. Dieses kindische Frohlocken schien Severus wahrgenommen zu haben, wenigstens brauste er regelrecht auf: „VOLDEMORT, Caryn! Meine Güte!! Ich begreife nicht, wie man als intelligenter Mensch wie Du die Bedeutung meiner Schuld so mißinterpretieren kann!" Auch sein Zorn tat dieser Erleichterung, die sich von jenem Teil ihrer Person aus in ihrem gesamten Innern ausgebreitet hatte, keinen Abbruch.

_Du WILLST das glauben, liebes Kind. Sonst würdest Du ihn jetzt fragen: LIEBST DU SIE? – Aber das tust Du nicht. Weil Du sein JA nicht ertragen kannst. Du läßt Dich lieber wieder in Sicherheit wiegen. Verdrängst die Tatsache, daß er nicht wirklich DICH liebt, wieder. Damit Du bei ihm bleiben kannst. Um von Zeit zu Zeit aufzumucken. UND Dich von ihm wieder beruhigen zu lassen. Wieder und wieder. Ein feines Spiel spielt Ihr da miteinander!_

Aber hatte sich nicht sehr überzeugend angehört, was er gesagt hatte? Konnte sie es denn nicht einfach glauben? _Lily spielt für Dich und mich keine Rolle. _War das nicht eine eindeutige Aussage? Sie WOLLTE das glauben, sie wollte diese Erleichterung, sie wollte Severus!

**Severus**

Da sah man wieder, wie jung sie war! Daß sie eine andere Frau MEHR fürchtete, als etwas, das Gefahr für ihrer beider Leben und Seelen bedeutete! Andererseits war das, was Voldemort konkret bedeutete, wenn er zurückkam, für Caryn total abstrakt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Terror und Gewalt. _Und das soll auch so bleiben! _erwachte sein Caryn-Schutz-Mechanismus wieder zum Leben. _Sie muß sich endlich der Realität stellen! _wandte seine Vernunft ein. Sie konnte nicht mit einem ehemaligen Todesser und zukünftigem Spion zusammen gewesen sein, ohne endlich begriffen zu haben, worum es eigentlich ging! Er ging zu seinem Platz zurück, setzte sich und zwang sich zu einem ruhigen, sachlichen Tonfall.

„Caryn, wenn Voldemort zurückkommt, wird er mich vollständig vereinnahmen. Ich werde springen müssen, wenn er mich ruft. Ich werde tun müssen, was er von mir verlangt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich werde jede Sekunde mit einem Legilimensangriff rechnen müssen. Sobald ich die geringste Schwäche zeigen würde, hätte er mich. Und eine Frau zu haben, WÄRE so eine Schwäche. Eine unverzeihliche Schwäche." Damit hatte er sie, wie es schien, endlich erreicht. Von ihrem Gesicht konnte er ablesen, daß sie nachdachte. Caryn Willson verarbeitete für sie anscheinend wirklich _neue_ Informationen. _Und sucht garantiert gerade nach einem Weg, diese in ihren Kampf um mich einzubinden, _setzte er bei sich mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen hinzu. Ihr eindringlicher, schonungsloser Blick war mit der ihr eigenen Intensität auf sein Gesicht geheftet. Grimmig schmunzelnd erwartete Severus ihre Einwände, und sie kamen natürlich.

„Aber…Selbst wenn Du sicher sein kannst, DAß er kommen wird: Du weißt doch nicht, WANN! Vielleicht kommt er in zwanzig Jahren! – Könntest Du ihn nicht bis dahin… vergessen?" Ihre Stimme zeigte, daß sie das ebenso wenig für möglich hielt wie er selbst.

„Nein", sagte er schlicht. _Na, Caryn, fällt Dir noch etwas ein?_

„Könntest Du sagen, daß... Du Deine Schuldigkeit getan hast?" Das war nur ein Murmeln. Wiederum keine wirkliche Frage.

„Glaubst DU das denn?" gab er sie zurück.

„JA!" Leise, doch voller verzweifelter Überzeugung. Er seufzte tief.

„Caryn, meine Schuld kann ich niemals abtragen", beschwor er sie eindringlich. „Und das weißt Du."

„Ich weiß, daß Du so DENKST_..."_

„Davon abgesehen, kann niemand so leicht und schnell diese Funktion eines Spions in Voldemorts unmittelbarer Nähe übernehmen", fügte er hinzu. „Ich bin der Zaubererwelt das schuldig."

„Und MIR bist Du nichts schuldig." Wieder hatte sie lediglich ihre Lippen bewegt.

„Dir bin ich Ehrlichkeit schuldig, Caryn. Und, Dich dann aus allem herauszuhalten."

„Und nicht, bei mir zu bleiben?" Ein ungeschluchztes Schluchzen.

„Nein. Es geht darum, meine Pflicht zu tun. Und diese Pflicht schließt Dich aus." Das die Wahrheit.

„Und wenn ich Dich darum bitte, mich trotzdem bei Dir bleiben zu lassen?" Auch das wußte sie bereits, verriet ihre Stimme. Er mußte es trotzdem aussprechen.

„Dann kann ich Deine Bitte nicht erfüllen." Er schluckte noch, während sie ihn zusammenfahren ließ.

„Und wenn Du mich liebtest … wie… SIE?"

„Um LIEBE und LILY GEHT es hier nicht!" fuhr er sie an. „Verdammt noch mal, Caryn, begreif das endlich! Was Lily mir bedeutet, braucht Dich nicht zu interessieren. Mit Dir und mir hat sie nichts zu tun! ICH WERDE MEINE AUFGABE ERFÜLLEN, UND DAS HAT _NICHTS _MIT _LIEBE _ZU TUN!" _Wie kann sie so penetrant an diesen unreifen Gedanken festhalten?! _Es war unglaublich – und frustrierend – wie diese sonst so reife junge Frau ihrer kindischen Eifersucht frönte! Hatte sie nicht so oft beteuert, daß sie bei ihm nichts vermisse? Daß sie alles habe, was sie brauche? Daß sie glücklich mit ihm sei? Trotzdem war Caryn zerfressen von diesem egoistischen Besitzdenken! Und nicht einmal VOLDEMORTS Existenz schien dazu zu taugen, ihren Horizont an der Stelle gerade zu rücken.

Sein Ausbruch schien auch jetzt wieder an ihr abgeprallt zu sein. Unverwandt sah sie ihn an, mit ungeschützten, offenen Augen, in denen sie ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm nicht versteckte. Grenzenloses Vertrauen war darin. Leiden, aber die Bereitschaft, das anzunehmen, es auszuhalten, alles auszuhalten, wie sie ihm so oft bewiesen hatte. Gekämpft hatte sie, ihn herausgefordert, alles von ihm gefordert – aber dann war sie jedesmal bereit, alles von sich zu geben. Weil sie bei ihm sein wollte, auch dann, wenn es nicht einfach war, bei ihm zu sein. Natürlich war es das nicht. Aber das war Caryn immer egal gewesen. Solange sie nur bei ihm hatte sein können. Solange sie bei ihm sein konnte, war Caryn stark. Die stärkste Frau, die er je getroffen hatte. In den Momenten, in denen sie geglaubt hatte, ihn verloren zu haben – damals, als sie am Montagmorgen nach seiner allerersten Entscheidung für sie in die Große Halle gekommen war – oder nach ihrem Streit nach Weihnachten, als sie mutterseelenallein in der Kälte auf dieser Schaukel gesessen hatte – in solchen Momenten war sie nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst gewesen.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar – was er doch schon in der Großen Halle erkannt hatte –, daß es für sie um ihre allgegenwärtige Angst ging, ihn verlieren zu müssen. Welche unabhängig von ihrem Gefühl existierte, daß sie sich geliebt fühlte. _Dafür hast Du gesorgt, Severus._ Ja, dafür MUßTE er sorgen. Sie MUßTE ihn verlieren. Ob er sie liebte oder nicht. Liebe spielte keine Rolle. Weil es Voldemort gab. Doch dieser Grund war noch immer nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen. Sie VERSTAND diesen Zusammenhang nicht.

LIEBE war in Caryns Denken allem übergeordnet. Sie konnte sich schlicht nicht vorstellen, daß es andere Beweggründe geben könnte, ihre Beziehung zu beenden, als eine ANDERE Liebe, die stärker war. Daß Severus sie im Sommer fortjagen müßte, wie sie es immer nannte, konnte in Caryns Weltbild nur mit Lily zusammenhängen. Selbst Voldemort, Krieg und Terror waren für Caryn unbedeutend, solange sie sich liebten. Was konnte sie dafür, daß es für ihn nicht so sein durfte? Daß für ihn die Bedrohung durch Voldemort LIEBE ausschloß. Ausschließen MÜßTE.

Caryn hatte ihren Schmerz über Lily – als vermeintliche Ursache für das Ende ihrer Beziehung – nicht als Angriff auf ihn gemeint. Und ihre permanente Unsicherheit über Severus' Gefühle für sie – unabhängig davon, daß er sie ihr immer deutlicher zeigte – war keine Nichtachtung seiner Person und dessen, was er ihr gab. Sondern Ausdruck dieser vertrackten Situation, daß nämlich seine Gefühle für sie ihn in seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht beeinflussen durften.

„Ist das wahr?" Dieses Zittern in ihrer Stimme nahm seiner gerunzelten Stirn die letzte Berechtigung. Sein ergebener Seufzer und sein sich entspannendes Gesicht ermutigten Caryn anscheinend, wieder seinen Blick zu suchen. „Daß Du nicht willst, daß wir zusammenbleiben… liegt nicht daran, daß Du… mich nicht genug liebst?"

_Ach Caryn! Caryn…_ Plötzlich wollte er sie nur noch vor allem schützen. Vor allem davor, an ihm zu zweifeln. „Hättest Du das gestern auch gefragt, nachdem wir…?"

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn hastig, ihr war diese ihre Inkonsequenz offenkundig auch selbst unangenehm. „Da… hat es sich so angefühlt, als ob Du mich…" Aussprechen konnte sie es nicht. Und das wäre auch nicht gut gewesen. Sie durften die Realitäten nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. Es war unsinnig, von etwas zu sprechen, das keinen Einfluß auf diese Realitäten haben durfte.

„Daß wir nicht zusammenbleiben können, hat mit LIEBE oder mangelnder Liebe nichts zu tun, Caryn. Ich würde sonst etwas dafür geben, mit Dir auf und davon gehen zu können, das kannst Du mir glauben! – Aber ich muß an der Stelle meine Pflicht tun. Sonst würde ich meine Ehre verlieren. Und meine Selbstachtung. Und nicht zuletzt mein Leben. UND DEINES." Caryn war, während er sprach, zusammengezuckt und hatte den Mund geöffnet. Erst jetzt wurde ihm vollends bewußt, was er da ausgesprochen hatte. Was er auf keinen Fall hätte aussprechen DÜRFEN. Aus der ihn anstarrenden jungen Frau ihm gegenüber platzte es dann auch heraus:

„Ist das wahr?!" Ihre grenzenlose Ungläubigkeit erstaunte ihn trotz allem. _Woher nimmst Du nur all Deine Zweifel, mein Herz? Nach all dem, was Du mit mir gemacht hast? Nach all dem, was Du mich unentwegt mit Dir tun läßt?_ Wie gut mußte seine Kontrolle gewesen sein, wenn er sie in diesen Zweifeln hatte belassen können? Und welcher Teufel hatte ihn geritten, diese lebenswichtige Kontrolle aufzugeben? Er HATTE sie aufgegeben, und er konnte das nicht wirklich schlimm finden. Er konnte Caryn nicht zurückstoßen wollen. Noch selber weglaufen. Er konnte nicht seine Worte zurücknehmen wollen. Alles, was er wollte, war nur, BEI IHR ZU SEIN. Noch näher. So nah wie möglich. Und es fühlte sich seltsam an, daß in diesem Moment SIE es war, die räumliche Distanz zu ihm brauchte. Die reden mußte, nachdenken, und die WORTE nicht einfach in einer Umarmung vergessen konnte.

„Würdest Du wirklich mit… mir... zusammen weggehen wollen? Mit MIR?" Zögernd. Unsicher. Atemlos wartend. Ihre selbst jetzt noch anwesende Angst war fast zum Lachen. Hilflos schüttelte er den Kopf. _Caryn, WAS habe ich eben ausgesprochen?!_ Er lachte nicht. Wie hätte er lachen können, wo er im Begriff war, ihr ein weiteres Mal das zu sagen, was er sich versagen müßte. Das zu tun, was ihm verboten war: Sie an sich zu binden. Er konnte nicht anders.

„NATÜRLICH würde ich das!"

„Warum?" Das war Caryn! SEINE Caryn! Sein unaufhaltbar aufkeimendes Lächeln blieb innerlich Alles war zu ernst.

„Weil ich mir auch alles leichter wünschte." Auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen widerstreitende Gefühle.

„Aber Du würdest in WAHRHEIT liebermit MIR weggehen wollen? Nicht mit Lily?"

„Diese Frage ist leider sinnlos, Caryn, weil ich nicht weggehen KANN." _Du ahnst nicht, WIE SEHR ich das wollte, mein Herz, weit weg von allem mit Dir leben…_ „Und weil ich dafür sorgen werde, daß DU weggehst und ohne mich glücklich wirst. Und bei Voldemorts Rückkehr schon lange mit einem jungen, ungebundenen Mann verheiratet sein wirst."

„Severus, wie kannst Du so etwas sagen?!" Sie weinte wieder.

„Ich MUß das sagen. Weil ich das Beste für Dich will!"

„Ich werde NIEMANDENheiraten, wenn Du mich nicht willst!" Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, und plötzlich spürte er genauso, wie weh er sich selbst tat, wenn er so redete. Weil es vielleicht RATIONALwar. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es ganz anders.

„Komm her", forderte er sie mit weicher Stimme auf.

„Warum? – Wenn Du mich nicht willst, warum treffen wir uns dann überhaupt noch?"

„Caryn, glaubst Du, ich würde mit einer Frau, die ich nicht wollte, solche Tage wie gestern verbringen? Oder solche Gespräche wie heute führen? Denkst Du, ich würde ihr all das mit ihr teilen, was ich mit Dir teile? Glaubst Du, Du wärest nicht die, die ich wollte, indem ich Dich so sehr begehre, WIE ich Dich begehre? – GLAUBST DU DAS?" Er hielt ihr seine geöffneten Hände entgegen. Caryn schüttelte unter Tränen den Kopf.

„Aber Du hast eben gesagt, daß Du mich nicht willst..." Er stieß ein resigniertes Seufzen aus.

„Du mißt Worten eine viel zu große Bedeutung bei... Es war VERNÜNFTIG,was ich eben gesagt habe. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, daß ich es so WILL."

„Was WILLSTDu denn?"

„Komm her, ich zeige es Dir!"

„Ich möchte, daß Du es SAGST_. _Ich glaube sonst in zwei Stunden schon, daß ich es falsch verstanden habe." Kopfschüttelnd saß Severus mit ausgebreiteten Armen. Sie wollte ihn zwingen. Er wollte nicht, daß sie traurig war. Er wollte bei ihr sein. Daß sie bei ihm blieb. Daß sie zu ihm gehörte. SIE TAT DAS SCHON. _Was nichts daran ändert, daß das nicht so sein darf!_ Aber es WAR so.

„Ich will, daß Du jetzt zu mir kommst."

„Was WILLST Du? Jenseits von JETZT?" Ernst sah er sie an. Hatte ja keine Wahl. Sie ließ ihm keine. Aber das machte ihn nicht mehr wütend. Sie hatte ja recht. Es war unfair von ihm, ihr das zu verweigern, was sie von ihm verlangte. Es war nicht viel. Es waren nur WORTE.

„Komm erst her!" Sie erhob sich und kam zögerlich zu ihm herüber. Blieb allerdings vor ihm - immer noch sitzend – stehen, sich fest umschlungen haltend, traurig, verletzt.

„ICH will Dich festhalten, Caryn." Widerstrebend erbarmte sie sich. Kam zaudernd auf seinen Schoß. Noch immer war er nicht sauer. Früher hätte er eine wie sie zum Teufel gejagt. Caryn hielt er fest, strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sagte leise: „Ich MÖCHTE Dich bei mir haben. Nicht nur jetzt. Ich würde alles, was ich geben KANN, dafür geben, daß Du bei mir bleiben könntest. Aber das, was ich dafür geben MÜßTE, KANN ich nicht geben. ES IST NICHT MÖGLICH, Caryn, aber ICH WÜNSCHE ES MIR:" Sie schluchzte völlig unzensiert in seinen Armen, und er spürte, daß das ihm ersparte, es ebenfalls zu tun. Unendliche Traurigkeit drückte ihn an sie, ließ ihn sie an sich drücken, sie sich an ihn. Trost gab es nicht, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis zu sprechen. Weiterzusprechen, um den Moment noch nicht enden zu lassen. Er wollte ihn nie enden lassen. „Ich wünsche mir, daß es möglich wäre. Mit Dir wegzugehen. Mit Dir ein normales Leben zu leben. Aber die Freiheit habe ich nun einmal nicht. Und es wäre doch auch nicht gut…."

„Gut für WEN?" brachte sie heraus, auf der Stelle wieder angstvoll.

„Gut für DICH. Du bist so jung, Du brauchst doch…" Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„Und für DICH?"

„Ein Glück, das mir nicht vergönnt ist." Jetzt preßte sie ihn an sich, und er spürte, wie genau dieses Glück, das es für ihn bedeuten würde, bei ihr zu bleiben, sie erreicht hatte. Wie sich genau dieses Glücksgefühl seinen Weg durch Caryns Trauer bahnte. Zaghaft zuerst, aber dann setzte es sich jenseits von ihr fort. Manifestierte sich um sie beide, und es fühlte sich unzerstörbar an. Und so notwendig nach all den Tränen gestern und heute. _So sollte es sein, _dachte er. _Ich sollte sie nur glücklich machen. _Eigentlich machte sie ihm das so leicht.

„Ich will bei Dir sein!" Sie räusperte sich, um ihre Stimme frei zu bekommen. Um weiterzukämpfen. Er hielt sie fest. „Und wenn Du nicht weggehen kannst, bleibe ich halt hier. Bei Dir. Akzeptier das endlich, Severus. Ich liebe Dich, und Du kannst mich nur dann wegjagen, wenn Du mich nicht mehr willst. Und Du willst mich ja?" Ihre penetrante Hartnäckigkeit gaukelte ihnen beiden eine Sicherheit vor, die es in Wirklichkeit nicht gab.

„Aber DARUM geht es nicht!"

„Darum ALLEIN geht es!" beharrte sie unerbittlich. „WIRST Du mich wegjagen, Severus?"

_Verdammt, Caryn, das hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit tun müssen! _Das Schlimme daran war, daß es sich anfühlte, als ob es dafür zu spät sei. _Viel zu spät. _Aber selbst das durfte an der Realität nichts ändern.

„Verlang das nicht von mir. Wir werden uns trennen MÜSSEN. Und es ist nicht gut, das erst dann zu tun, wenn Voldemort zurück ist." Ängstlich rückte sie von ihm ab, um seine Augen zu suchen. Mußte sich erneut vergewissern.

„Aber EIGENTLICH möchtest Du – WÜNSCHST Du Dir –, daß wir zusammenbleiben könnten?!"

_Siehst Du, mein Herz? Auch WORTE verklingen, sobald sie ausgesprochen sind. Auch nach meinen Worten schaffst Du es nicht, mir länger zu glauben, als den Augenblick, in dem ich sie ausgesprochen habe!_ Er HÄTTE diese Worte nicht aussprechen dürfen. Dennoch nicht anders gekonnt. Und auch jetzt war er nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes tun, als diesem übermächtigen Bestreben in ihm zu folgen, Caryn glücklich zu machen. Auch wenn es nur Worte waren, die an der Realität nichts ändern würden. Er wollte es sagen. EIN Wort. Ein einziges:

„JA."

_Liebe. Caryns Liebe. Ein einziger Freudenschwall. So stark. Stark und wunderbar. So leicht, sich davon mitreißen zu lassen. Wie könnte er dem widerstehen? Wie könnte er nicht sich fallen lassen in ihr gemeinsames, vertrautes, warmes Strömen? In seine Liebe zu ihr. Was soll falsch daran sein, so – absolut – glücklich zu sein? Was soll nicht richtig sein an Caryns Herz, das an seiner Brust schlägt, an seinen Lippen, die ihn das Pochen ihrer Halsschlagader spüren lassen? Das Allerschützenswerteste auf der Welt. Caryn. Die an ihm atmet, die er LEBEN fühlt, die das für IHN tun will, MIT ihm leben, und er will doch nur sie. Ganz dicht, so dicht wie möglich bei sich. Und warum um alles in der Welt sollte das falsch sein? _

„Dann werde ich nicht gehen! Niemals." _DESWEGEN._

„Caryn!" Er müßte zurückweichen. Sich anspannen. Sie aus sich hinausgrenzen. Daß sie genau das sagte, hatte seine Kontrolle die ganze Zeit verhindert. Er hatte diese Kontrolle aufgegeben, hatte seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben. SICH nachgegeben, der er WÜNSCHTE, daß sie NICHT ging. Der sich WÜNSCHTE, mit ihr zu leben. _So sehr_. Aber er DURFTE sie nicht binden. Er MUßTE dafür sorgen, daß sie ihn verließ. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Daran WÜRDE sich nichts ändern. Er war schuld, daß alles noch schwerer werden würde. ER war schuld, daß Caryn noch mehr leiden würde_. Und doch ist das einzige, was er tut, sie NOCH FESTER zu halten. Sie NOCH VERZWEIFELTER zu lieben. Und zu fühlen. SO DEUTLICH zu fühlen: MEINE LIEBE ERREICHT SIE._ _Meine Liebe ist für sie wichtiger als alles andere. Es ist so schwer, unendlich schwer, daß das für ihn nicht genauso so sein darf. Wird umso schwerer, als ihm alles außerhalb von ihm und ihr so unwirklich vorkommt._ Realität? Seine REALITÄTEN? _Jetzt ist nur DAS Wirklichkeit, was er in diesen Augenblicken fühlt, was Caryn fühlt, was sie beide miteinander teilen im Zentrum des Lebens, seines EINZIGEN Lebens, des einzigen, das existiert. Und DAS HIER WILL ER für dieses Leben. Welches er in Wahrheit nicht besitzt, das weiß er auch jetzt. Und doch ist sein ZWEITES LEBEN die einzige Wahrheit. _

Er konnte nichts anderes wollen, und er hörte auf, es zu versuchen. Ließ sich umspülen von Caryns unerschöpflich sprudelnder Glücksquelle. Sie hatte sich auf seinen Schoß bequem zurecht gesetzt und sein Gesicht in ihre Hände genommen. Ihre Stirn an seine gelehnt. Hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, aus denen unaufhörlich neue Tränen liefen, welche aber wirklich zu eben dieser Glücksquelle gehören mußten. Trauer nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Er sah ihr erstaunlich entspanntes Gesicht an und wischte unermüdlich eine Träne nach der anderen weg, sobald sie seine – an ihren Wangen liegenden – Daumen erreichte.

_Ich liebe Dich, _fühlte er.

Er wußte nach wie vor, was sein Verstand zu diesem Gefühl sagen müßte. Doch dieser war still. So als hätte er sich dieser anderen Realität um Severus gebeugt, so als habe er aufgegeben, sich gegen etwas zu stellen, gegen das er keine Chance hatte. Severus hatte sein Denken nicht abgeschaltet, aber zum ersten Mal paßten seine rationalen Gedanken zu seinem emotionalen Zustand, sein Verstand versuchte nicht mehr, das Fühlen zu unterwandern, kaputt zu machen.

Er hatte Caryn jetzt alles gesagt, was sie hatte wissen wollen. Sie hatte von Lily erfahren als dem Kernpunkt seiner Schuld. All das andere Schlimme war unaussprechlich und auch so weit weg, daß es reichte, lediglich zu wissen, daß es da war. Und das wußte sie bereits. Caryn wußte jetzt alles über ihn. Daß er für Voldemort gemordet und gefoltert hatte. Daß er schuld an Lilys Tod war. Daß er seine Pflicht tun mußte und hier auf Voldemorts Rückkehr warten. Doch Caryn blieb da und hielt es aus. Sie WÜRDE ihn nicht verlassen. Er hatte schon lange begonnen, ihr zu vertrauen.

_SIE ZU LIEBEN._

Ja, das tat er wahrhaftig. Und es wäre unfair gewesen, nicht endlich dazu zu stehen. Ihr nicht endlich zu SAGEN, daß er sie genauso sehr wollte wie sie ihn. Wissen können hätte sie es ohnehin schon längst.

„Ich bin so unendlich froh, daß ich es jetzt weiß!" murmelte sie ganz nah an seinem Gesicht.

**Caryn**

Sie fühlte sich so geliebt, so glücklich! Hatte er nicht FASTgesagt, daß er sie liebte? Er HATTE gesagt, daß er sich wünschte, daß sie für immer zusammenbleiben würden. Wenn nicht Voldemort...

_Und Lily?_ Zu glücklich war sie, um noch an ihr zu leiden. Severus wünschte sich CARYN, hatte er das nicht gesagt? Lily WAR Realität, aber sie war Vergangenheit. Zukunft auch, daran hatte sich, daran hatte ER auch heute nichts geändert. Auch wenn es Caryn in diesem Glückszustand unsagbar schwer fiel, sich an so etwas wie ZUKUNFT zu erinnern. Hier saß sie, auf seinem Schoß, sein Gesicht in ihren Händen, seine in ihrem Gesicht, obwohl sie nicht verhindern konnte, daß die ganzen Tränen aus ihr herausquollen wie… sie fühlten sich wie Glück an und waren gegen alles immun, das etwas anderes war. Severus WÜNSCHTE sich, daß sie bei ihm bleiben würde.

Und auch wenn sie wußte, daß das ein trügerischer Schluß war, auch wenn sie wußte, daß BEDÜRFNISSE das letzte waren, nach dem Severus Snape handeln würde, konnte sie nicht anders als – vorsichtig – zu GLAUBEN, daß sie sich nicht trennen würden, wenn der Sommer kam. Was sein würde, wenn Voldemort tatsächlich zurückkam, darüber mußte sie jetzt noch nicht denken. Der Sommer war es, vor dem sie hauptsächlich Angst gehabt hatte. Dieser GLAUBE war natürlich weit von GEWIßHEIT entfernt. Aber allein zu WISSEN, daß er sie wirklich nicht verlassen WOLLTE, war so wunderbar, daß ihr das Glauben beinahe schon reichte, um diese Angst vor dem Sommer kaum noch zu spüren.

„Ich bin so unendlich froh, daß ich es jetzt weiß!" murmelte sie ganz nah an seinem Gesicht.

„Ich werde jetzt NIE MEHR WIDERWÄRTIG sein!" Er grinste. Sie spürte das an seinen Gesichtsmuskeln.

„Du fanatische Wort-Vertrauerin!" sagte er zärtlich. „Wollen wir Wetten darum abschließen, wie lange dieses WISSEN anhält?" Sie rappelte sich in ebenso zärtlicher Entrüstung auf seinem Schoß auf und küßte ihn auf die Nase. Legte den Kopf schief und die Stirn in demonstrativ nachdenkliche Falten.

„Ich fürchte, Du wirst es mir zuweilen auf die HERKÖMMLICHE Art zeigen müssen, um das Wissen aufzufrischen!" Er tat angestrengt.

„Oh! – Jetzt gleich?!"

„Nein, NOCH weiß ich es! Du wolltest doch arbeiten!"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich Hunger!"

„Oh, verzeih mir, Severus, ich habe Dich vom Essen abgehalten!"

„Heute waren DEINE seelischen Abgründe dran!" lachte er gutmütig. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß Du auch nicht bedeutend mehr zu Dir genommen hast als ich?" fragte seine Augenbraue.

„Naja…"

„Darf ich Dich HIER zum Essen einladen?" Eifrig sprang sie von seinem Schoß. „Ich decke den Tisch!"

„Caryn?" Sein plötzlich strenger Ton ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung verharren. Sein Herz hatte dasselbe getan. Ein Schnauben war nötig, um seinen Körper die notwendige Mahlzeit nicht aus den Augen verlieren zu lassen. „Nicht daß Du auf die Idee kommst, Deine AUFGABE von heute Mittag sei Dir erlassen." Wie er diese geweiteten Augen liebte! Er ließ seinen Mund sich voller Befriedigung verziehen, als ihrer sich unwillkürlich öffnete. Er stand auf und zog sie an sich. „Aber jetzt sollten wir essen, oder?"

Die Frau an ihm tat einen tiefen Atemzug und lachte eine Idee gequält.

„JETZT."

Er lachte mit ihr.

„Jetzt. Zuerst."

_**Geteilte Freude**_

**Caryn **

Das Gefühl verging nicht. Nachdem sie Severus am Abend mit seinen Korrekturen zurückgelassen hatte und seine Kerker hinter sich, als von ihr verlangt war, sich wieder auf ihr reguläres Einzelleben in Hogwarts einzustellen, blieb das Gefühl dennoch mit aller Intensität in ihr: _ER WÜNSCHT ES SICH! _

Würde man es ihr ansehen? Würde jemand sehen, daß eine wahrhaft überglückliche Frau die Große Halle betrat? _Er WÜNSCHT mich in seinem Leben! Das HEIßT, daß er mich liebt. Er muß mich lieben. ER LIEBT MICH!_

Wie auf Wolken öffnete sie – zum zweiten Mal heute kam sie zu spät – die bereits geschlossene schwere Eichentür. Die Speisen waren bereits erschienen und alle Aufmerksamkeit war darauf gerichtet, sich den Teller mit den richtigen Dingen zu füllen. Caryn beachtete niemand. Sie sah erst einmal zum Lehrertisch. Severus würde unten beim Korrigieren essen – aber Dumbledore an ihrem Glück teilhaben zu lassen, wäre schön. Der Direktor fehlte, Charity jedoch winkte zu ihr herüber. Strahlend winkte Caryn zurück. _Er liebt mich, Charity! Stell Dir vor, er liebt mich wirklich!_ Aber Lucas müßte auch schon zurücksein von SEINEM Liebeswochenende und Caryn davor bewahren zu platzen.

„Caryn!" Da war er. Zwischen seinen Kumpels diesmal. Er wies auf eine Lücke ihm gegenüber, und Caryn machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er lächelte ihr zu, während er sich gleichzeitig eine Äußerung von Thomas über irgendein Vorrundenspiel für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gestern anhörte. Caryn erwidete sein Lächeln und setzte sich.

„Jedenfalls total dumm, daß diese Fristen für so einen Antrag so lang sind. Ich hätte mir das Spiel echt gerne angesehen, und Lauren hätte es auch toll gefunden, einmal so ein magisches Ereignis zu erleben!" sagte er gerade, indem er Caryn fürsorglich die Schüssel mit dem Reis zuschob. In seinem Gesicht war nicht nur Quidditch, sondern auch das Leuchten, das seine Gedanken an Lauren begleitete. Caryn hatte ihren Freund vermißt.

_Ich bin AUCH geliebt! Severus Snape liebt mich!_

GESAGT hatte er das nicht. So GEKLUNGEN dagegen schon. Sich so angefühlt. Und WAR das nicht _Liebe_? Eine Frau am meisten von allen zu begehren und die Zukunft mit ihr zu wünschen? Und hatte sie nicht schon so oft GESPÜRT, daß er Gefühle für sie hatte, wenn er sie umarmt hatte, AUCH in Momenten ohne erotische Note? _Gestern erst!_ Und hatte er nicht heute ein erotisches Spiel sofort unterbrochen, als er gespürt hatte, daß es ihr nicht gut ging?

_Hör auf zu grübeln! Das ist doch wieder SO typisch! Er gibt und gibt, ein Zugeständnis nach dem anderen – und Du bist NIE zufrieden!_

Sie brauchte dringend Lucas ungläubiges Gesicht und den Ausruf: _MOMENT! WAS hat er getan?! Wir reden von SNAPE?! _Und Charitys liebevoll genervtes _Caryn, was ERWARTEST Du denn noch? Hättest Du jemals für möglich gehalten, daß DIESER MANN Dich überhaupt nur ANLÄCHELN würde?! Und heute hat er…_

Ja, natürlich liebte Severus sie. Auch wenn er es ihr nie sagen würde. Und eines Tages so tun, als ober es NICHT täte. Obwohl dieses neue Gefühl, dieses VETRAUEN in ihr immer noch da war, daß das NICHT im Sommer sein würde. Noch nicht. Nie.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?" kam leise von Lucas. „Hier, die Currysauce. Ist echt lecker. Ist was mit Dir?"

Seine Besorgnis war so rührend! Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an.

„Was hast Du gleich noch vor? Hast Du vielleicht Zeit für einen Spaziergang? Ich meine, ich muß auch noch Hausaufgaben machen für morgen, aber…"

„Ihr SEHT Euch gleich nicht?!" rief er lautlos. Jetzt war er erst recht besorgt.

„Ich WAR schon bei ihm", beruhigte sie ihn leise. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht sogar… RICHTIG ALLES in Ordnung. Ich würde nur…"

„Na klar habe ich Zeit!" Das war jetzt normale Lautstärke gewesen. „Die Hausaufgaben machen wir halt später. Aber jetzt ißt Du erst mal!"

**Severus**

Er korrigierte nicht. Saß stattdessen entspannt zurückgelehnt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und nippte an seinem Tee. Die Drittkläßler würden ihre Arbeiten morgen nicht zurückbekommen. Das kannten sie nicht von ihm, er gab seine Korrekturen grundsätzlich am nächstmöglichen Termin zurück. Und die Granger würde ihn natürlich daraufhin ansprechen.

_Professor Snape, Sie haben vergessen, uns unsere Aufsätze zurückzugeben!_ Ein grimmig-genüßliches Grinsen kroch in sein Gesicht. Wie immer würde er ihr über ihr vorlautes Mundwerk fahren, und dieses Mädchen wußte das selbstredend. Mit den Tränen kämpfen würde sie – wie immer – aber ein innerer Zwang bei ihr sorgte dafür, daß sie ihn regelmäßig verärgerte. Sie würde die ganze Stunde mit sich kämpfen, aber dann würde sie nachgefragt haben MÜSSEN. Eine entsetzlich nervtötende Person, diese kleine wissenssüchtige Intelligenzbestie! Selbstverständlich würde sie seine Antwort NICHT zu wissen bekommen.

_Ich war zu glücklich gestern Abend, Miss Granger. Ich habe der Frau meines Lebens gesagt, daß sie mir ebenso viel bedeutet wie ich ihr. Danach war ich nicht in der Stimmung für Ihre langweiligen Korrekturen._ Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein sehr liebevolles. Er WAR glücklich. Er bereute nichts. Auch wenn sein Verstand weiterhin sagte, daß er das müsse. Zumindest BEREUEN, wenn er schon keine Möglichkeit hatte, den Schritt, den er heute gemacht hatte, wieder rückgängig zu machen. Er wußte, was geschehen würde.

Von nun an würde Caryn ihn permanent mit seinem Bekenntnis zu SEINEM Wunsch nach ihr konfrontieren. Würde alles tun, ihn weich zu kochen. ALLES versuchen, sie für immer bei ihm bleiben zu lassen, weil sie es jetzt wußte. Daß er das genauso wünschte wie sie. ER würde jetzt doppelt stark sein müssen. WEIL er es genauso wünschte wie sie. Auch DAS war die Realität.

_DAS IST DIE REALITÄT: WIR LIEBEN UNS, und wir werden damit aufhören müssen_

Das WAR sein Verstand. Severus in seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung jedoch hörte nur: WIR LIEBEN UNS. Und er konnte sich nicht helfen: Es gelang ihm beim besten Willen nicht, die Aussicht auf eine Caryn Willson, die alle Hebel in Bewegung setzte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß sie beide sich im Sommer NICHT trennen würden, abschreckend zu finden. Und er war heute Abend einfach nicht in der Stimmung, diesen wunderschön gefühlsduseligen Zustand zu beenden und sich seinem Verstand wieder unterzuordnen. Er WOLLTE sich gar nicht helfen!

Mit einem völlig unsnapischen Lächeln erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch, löschte das Licht und begab sich in sein Bett, welches noch den Abdruck ihrer Liebestätigkeiten zeigte.


	16. Vom richtigen Umgang mit Glückseligkeit

**30. Kapitel **

_**Vom richtigen Umgang mit Glückseligkeit**_

**Severus Montag, 5.3**

Beschwingt rauschte Severus in bester Snape-Manier mit wehendem Umhang durch Hogwarts Gänge zum Mittagessen. Er fühlte sich großartig! So gut wie noch nie! Spät wie er war, begegnete er niemandem und durfte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln gestatten.

_Wohlgefallen._ Etwas hatte sich aufgelöst. Etwas, das bis gestern zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Er hatte es ausgesprochen, und dieses Etwas hatte sich gelöst. In Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. _Ich wünsche mir eine Zukunft mit Dir genauso, wie Du es Dir wünschst._ Das hatte für Caryn dieselbe Bedeutung gehabt wie ein _Ich liebe Dich._ Und ebenso glücklich hatte er sie mit diesem Bekenntnis gemacht. Daß das für IHN ebenso sein würde, daß er ebenso glücklich sein würde, nur indem er diese Tatsache, die ihm selbst ja bereits bewußt gewesen war, schließlich doch noch mit Caryn geteilt hatte – damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Was war es, das ihn in diesen noch immer währenden… _glückseligen_ Zustand hatte versetzen können? Nicht daß er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hätte!

_Ich liebe sie,_ überkam ihn heute unentwegt und hielt nach wie vor alle rationalen Gedanken von ihm fern. Und er genoß das! Er hatte einfach aufgehört, die Wahrheit zu verdrängen. Und er hatte sich Caryn unzensiert offenbart. Sie waren sich näher gewesen denn je. Und er konnte und wollte nicht anders, als das zu genießen! Er fühlte sich wunderbar! Basta!

Wie für ihn üblich trat er jetzt souverän als Letzter durch die Flügeltür in die Große Halle. _Auftritt Professor Snapes._ Daß dieser zuvor bereits geschlagene zehn Minuten mit verklärter Miene in seinem Büro herumgestanden hatte, unfähig, etwas anderes tun zu wollen, als sofort hierher – _zu ihr _– zu kommen, daß er untätig GEWARTET hatte, bis er sich auf den Weg hatte machen können – das ahnte hier niemand. Wohl nicht einmal SIE. Er hinderte seinen Blick nicht daran, nach diesem Schlüsselreiz zu fahnden – und war in der nächsten Sekunde in ihren Augen gelandet. Es war unüberspürbar eine _erste Begegnung danach_, das kam auch hierin zum Ausdruck. _Ich freue mich auch,_ beantwortete er automatisch ihre Ströme zu ihm und bekräftigte das, indem er seinen Blick zwei Schritte lang in ihr beließ. Das warme Lächeln, das er zurückbekam, begleitete ihn, auch nachdem er vernünftigerweise aufgehört hatte, es wirklich zu sehen. Nach Albus' aufmerksamem Blick zu urteilen, war auch sein eigenes Gesicht nicht wirklich weit von einem Lächeln entfernt. Spontan ließ Severus seine Mundwinkel diesem Gefühl folgen. Erntete dreierlei: Ein brauenverstärktes Stahlen seines Direktors, ein versonnenes seitens seiner Muggelkunde-Kollegin – und ein mißtrauisches Stirnrunzeln von der guten Minerva. Severus fing ihren, gerade vom Ravenclawtisch zurückkommenden, Blick auf und konstruierte extra für seine kratzbürstige Kollegin ein betont offenes Lächeln, Caryn würde es _jungenhaft_ genannt haben. Mit grimmigem Genuß verfolgte er, wie die ältere Hexe allen ernstes errötete – was ihn keine bewußte Verstärkung seines wonnevollen Gesichtsausdruckes mehr benötigen ließ – und wie sie ihre Lippen schürzte, als könne sie ihre Verlegenheit auf diese Weise verbergen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag wünsche ich Dir, meine Liebe", artikulierte er laut und deutlich und erntete atemloses Schweigen am Lehrertisch.

„DU scheinst ihn ja zu HABEN", begleitete ihn Minervas Stimme zu seinem Platz. Seine Entgegnung bekam nicht SIE:

„Ja. Den HABE ich." Und Caryns Augen bestätigten es ihm.

**Caryn**

Ihr Zwerchfell zog sich in einem einzigen Punkt zusammen und nahm gleichzeitig den gesamten Bauchraum ein. Ebenso paradox wie das dazugehörige Gefühl: Absolutes Glück und grenzenlose Trauer. Wobei selbst diese Traurigkeit zu gleicher Zeit reines Glücklichsein war. Welches sie nur einfach so bitter nötig brauchte, als daß sie sich hätte leisten können, es jemals wieder zu verlieren. Wie seine Augen, die schon wieder zu ihr gekommen waren.

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr, ich will zu Dir, ich will bei Dir sein, immer, ich bin so glücklich, aber ich brauche Dich so sehr, ich kann ohne Dich nicht leben, nicht einmal bis heute Abend…_ Und Severus sah sie an und schien sich nicht darum zu scheren, daß sowohl Dumbledore als auch Charity und McGonagall das sehr wohl zu bemerken schienen. Doch Caryn hatte keine Lust, etwas anderes zu sehen als IHN. _Ich will nur Dich in meinem Leben, Severus, und das weißt Du, oder?_ Wie als Erwiderung darauf nickte er kurz, wartete rührenderweise, bis sie sich einverstanden gab, ihren Blick abzubrechen und sich dem Essen zuzuwenden. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht täglich von der Nahrungsaufnahme abhalten. Er war wirklich schon dünn genug.

„Seit Ihr fertig?" erkundigte Lucas sich unauffällig murmelnd. „Dann würde ich wieder einmal meines Amtes walten und Dich zum Essen animieren. Schließlich bist Du schon dünn genug!" Daß Caryn daraufhin aufschluchzte, wurde von ihrem Freund mit kopfschüttelnder Verständnislosigkeit aufgenommen. „Das Glücklichsein bekommt Dir nicht, oder?" Caryn wischte sich die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und lächelte ihn warmherzig an.

„Ich bin so froh, daß ich Dich habe, Lucas…!" Ihre Stimme klang schon ein wenig erstickt. Der große Junge schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick und streichelte ihr die Wange – wie einer schwerkranken Patientin, übertrieben einfühlsam.

„Ich sehe schon, ich werde ihm sagen, daß er ein bißchen zurückaltender sein muß, was seine Liebesbekundungen angeht – sie bekommen Dir nicht wirklich!"

Caryn schenkte ihrem Freund ein zärtliches Lächeln, bevor sie sich noch einmal gestattete, den Blick ihres Liebsten zu suchen. Seine Augenbraue sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen mußte.

**Severus**

Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, so ausnehmend gut gelaunt zu sein. Selbstredend hatte _Professor Snape_ das keinen Schüler auch nur ansatzweise spüren lassen. Überflüssig genug, daß er vor seinen Kollegen heute Mittag diese Show abgezogen hatte. Wobei… auch das hatte Spaß gemacht. Das Leben machte Spaß. Auf diese Weise.

Vom Abendessen zurück, verlor er den Impuls weiterzugehen, sobald er sein Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Was jetzt? Was sollte er tun, bis sie kam? Den Stapel Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte er bereits erfolgreich ignoriert – dabei würde er bestimmt noch wenigstens einen Aufsatz schaffen. Zumindest Grangers; der wäre zuzutrauen, ihn nachher hier zu aufzusuchen, nur weil sie ohne sein _Ohnegleichen_ unterm Kopfkissen nicht einschlafen konnte! – Er hatte die Ruhe dazu nicht. War noch immer nicht in der Stimmung. – In welcher Stimmung WAR er?

_Ich liebe sie._

Na, wunderbar. Und was wollte er damit tun? Seinen Job kündigen und mit Caryn auf ihre Insel fahren? Von Luft und Liebe leben? Glücklich bis an ihr gemeinsames Ende? Severus schnaubte. Nicht wirklich abfällig.

„Sentimentaler Idiot!" sprach er laut aus. _GLÜCKLICHER sentimantaler Idiot!_ Und als solcher fühlte er sich so gut wie noch nie. Selbst in diesem Schwebezustand, der ihn nichts anderes tun wollen ließ, als hier zu stehen und an SIE zu denken. Versonnen zu lächeln. Auf ihr Alarmklicken zu warten. Sich vorzustellen, wie sie immer ein wenig außer Atem den Gang entlang auf ihn zukam, schneller werdend, wie sein eigener Herzschlag. Was sich anfühlte, als habe erst sie sein Herz zum Schlagen gebracht, als habe erst sie ihn lebendig gemacht, als sei SIE zu LIEBEN alles, was er jemals tun könnte in seinem Leben…

Seine Stirn hatte sich gerunzelt. Zum zweiten Mal heute stand er tatenlos in der Gegend herum, weil er zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen war. Das war nicht gut. Nein! Es müßte seine Besorgnis erregen. Severus Snape war dabei, sich völlig in der Liebe zu einer Frau zu verlieren. Sein ganzes Leben auf sie auszurichten. Ausschließlich für sie zu leben. Das WAR besorgniserregend. Und das Schlimmste: Er empfand es nicht im mindesten als _idiotisch_. Vielmehr genoß er es, wie er nie etwas genossen hatte in seinem Leben.

Wahrscheinlich war das auf den ungewohnten Pegel dieser Glückshormone in seinem Blut zurückzuführen. Sie bekamen ihm nicht. Es wäre gut, sich irgendwie abzulenken. Anstatt sich noch weiter in diesen Zustand hineinzusteigern – was er heute den ganzen Tag über getan hatte. Gerade Caryn gegenüber konnte es nicht schaden, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Denn wer konnte sagen, wie sie mit diesem Glückszustand umgehen würde! Welcher ihrem ohnehin unwiderstehlichen Bestreben, ihn völlig losgelöst von allen rationalen Erwägungen zu lieben, noch zusätzliche Vehemenz verleihen würde. Es wäre gefährlich, wenn sie sich beide gemeinsam noch weiter in diesem Glück verlieren würden. Zumindest ER müßte die Realität im Kopf behalten. Er mußte sich daran erinnern, daß es außerhalb seines Caryn-Glücks noch eine andere Welt gab, zu der sie gehörten. Daß er darüber hinaus sogar ein anderes Leben hatte. Das er nicht vergessen DURFTE, gerade jetzt nicht, da er Caryn so viel Macht über ihn gegeben hatte. Er durfte seine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Erst recht, wenn diese Augen nur noch SIE sehen wollten. Wenn sie lieber geschlossen bleiben wollten, damit Caryns Bild in seinem Innern noch deutlicher zutage treten konnten. Damit er wieder vollständig in dieses Glücksgefühl gelangen könnte. Nur noch SIE sehen zu müssen. Nur noch für sie dazusein…

_STOP!_ Dieser desolate Zustand war nicht nur _idiotisch_. Er war GEFÄHRLICH. Severus Snape DURFTE nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken und so tun, als könne er ein normales Leben führen. Als dürfe er Caryn lieben und glücklich sein! _Du wirst sie in wenigen Monaten verlieren. Daran hat auch gestern nichts geändert._ Das Gefährliche war, daß tatsächlich alles sich verändert zu haben schien. Sein ganzes Leben, seine ganze Person schienen heute anders zu sein. ALLES fühlte sich anders an. Er fühlte nur noch SIE. Er fühlte nicht, daß sie sich trennen mußten. Aber das war falsch. Severus Snape war für seine Vernunft und Selbstdisziplin bekannt. Er durfte nicht sein ganzes Leben auf sie ausrichten. Von ihr verlangen, das ihrerseits zu tun. _Wir lieben uns, aber wir werden damit aufhören müssen._ Das war die Wahrheit. Gestern noch hatte er diese als unumstößlich angesehen. Und heute? Wie kam er dazu, sich von einem GEFÜHL dazu verleiten zu lassen, diese Wahrheit anzuzweifeln?

_Weil Voldemort weit weg ist. Weil Jahre vergehen können, bis er kommt. Weil wir uns JETZT lieben. Weil wir JETZT glücklich sind. Weil die Zukunft ohnehin unberechenbar ist, auch von Voldemort abgesehen._ Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Das stimmte. Ihre Beziehung könnte auch natürlicherweise zerbrechen, wenn Caryn älter würde. Nichts war für immer. Selbst wenn er ihr jetzt nachgeben würde und sie im Sommer bei ihr bleiben lassen, mußte das nicht heißen, daß sie für immer zusammenbleiben müßten. Was ja auch gar nicht möglich war. _Voldemort existiert._ Dessen war Severus sich nach wie vor bewußt. Aber hieß das denn automatisch, daß er sie beide schon im Sommer aus ihrem Glück herausreißen mußte? Warum sollten sie die begrenzte Zeit, die ihnen blieb, nicht ausnutzen?

_Weil Du Caryn bindest. Weil sie sich rechtzeitig von Dir lösen müßte, um frei für einen geeigneten Mann zu sein, um mit diesem eines Tages eine Familie zu gründen. Weil eine Trennung immer schwerer werden wird, je länger Ihr Euch habt. Weil… _

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Machte einen Schritt in Richtung Wohnungstür. Blieb wieder stehen. Holte tief Luft.

_ICH HABE KEINE LUST MEHR!_

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr!"

Kindlicher Trotz. Aber auch erwachsene Überzeugung._ Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese ewig wiederkehrenden, düsteren Gedanken! Ich WILL glücklich sein! Ich will einmal im Leben glücklich sein!_

Es war so verlockend. Schön. Verlockend schön. Und warum in Merlins Namen sollte selbst Severus Snape nicht auch in seinem Leben etwas Schönes haben dürfen? Hatte nicht auch er das zur Abwechslung einmal verdient? _Etwas Schönes?!_ Etwas Einmaliges! Etwas Beglückendes! Etwas WUNDERSCHÖNES! Diese Liebe mit Caryn war wunderschön. Und er WOLLTE sie. Er WOLLTE mit Caryn glücklich sein! Professor Snape lächelte ein warmes Lächeln.

Schreckte dann zusammen. Noch mehr Adrenalin. Da war sie schon. Und wieder klang sein Schnauben darüber, wie sein Herz aus dem Takt geraten war und wie hastig er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte, nicht verächtlich. Denn es WAR schön! Es war einfach nur schön, seine Tür bereits im Gehen mit dem Zauberstab zu öffnen. Auf den Gang hinauszutreten. Seine Arme zu heben. Caryn fest darin einzuschließen und sich mit ihr zu drehen. Endlich sie an seinem Ohr murmeln zu hören:

„Ich liebe Dich so sehr, Severus, ich wollte den ganzen Tag nur zu Dir, ich will nur bei DIR sein, immer…!"

_Ich auch Caryn, ich liebe Dich auch._ Seine Arme ließ er das sagen und seinen Atem an ihrer Wange und seine Füße, die sie in seine Räume trugen.

**Caryn**

Sie war den ganzen Weg gerannt – ein bißchen widersinnig, weil sie sich vorher gezwungen hatte, nach dem Abendessen eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, um Severus noch ein wenig Zeit für sich allein zu lassen. Zumal er ja noch die Korrekturen vom Wochenende zu erledigen hatte. Und heute würde sie ihn Meter von ihr entfernt am Schreibtisch nicht ertragen! Auch jetzt war sie außerstande, auch nur eine Minute mehr als nötig zu warten, ehe sie endlich in seine Armen gelangen würde.

Und er war da! Stand im Gang. SIE erwartend. Erwartend, daß sie sich in seine Arme warf, um sie zu umschlingen, hochzuheben, zu tragen, damit sie ihn mit aller Kraft umarmen konnte und in sein Ohr murmeln:

„Ich liebe Dich so sehr, Severus, ich wollte den ganzen Tag nur zu Dir, ich will nur bei DIR sein, immer…!"

_Ich auch Caryn, ich liebe Dich auch._ Seine Arme sagten ihr das und sein Atem an ihrer Wange und seine Füße, die sie in seine Räume trugen. _Oh Severus, weißt Du eigentlich, wie unendlich glücklich ich bin?_ Als er im Wohnzimmer langsamer wurde, erhob sie Einspruch:

„Weiter!" Seine sich hebende Braue konnte sie nicht sehen. Aber seinen Mund lächeln spüren. Daß das ein spöttisches Lächeln war, hörte sie dann an seiner Stimme:

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie bereits JETZT in einem Ein-Wort-Satz-Zustand vorzufinden, liebe Miss Willson…" _Das könnte Dir so passen, daß Du Dich jetzt in Deine Ironie zurückziehst, mein Lieber!_

„Ich muß Dich unbedingt AUF DER STELLE in mir haben, Severus!" erklärte Caryn ernst und feierlich. Und er verzichtete des weiteren tatsächlich auf Spott und Neckerei. Stattdessen bekam sie ein nun zärtliches Lachen an ihr Ohr. Und eine Beschleunigung seiner Schritte. Und einen richtigen Kuß, noch während sie miteinander auf sein Bett fielen. Dann seine geliebten schwarzen Augen. Ernst jetzt. Ganz nah. _Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich…_ Sie mußte sich anstrengen, die Augen beim Zusammenkneifen dennoch offen zu halten, weil das Gefühl so groß war. Ersatzweise preßte sie ihren sich auflösenden Bauch mit aller Kraft gegen ihn und wurde von ihm ebenso festgehalten – so fest er konnte. Und die Anstrengung, die er dafür aufwandte, fühlte sich an wie LIEBE. _Ich weiß es, Severus, ich weiß es…_ Eine lange Weile hielten sie sich nur fest, sehr fest, und sahen sich an. _Ich möchte nie wieder irgendwo anders sein…_ Sein Blick paßte dazu.

„Willst Du es noch, mein Herz?" Das war doch selbstverständlich, und trotzdem nickte sie ernsthaft. Erst daraufhin begann er, langsam die Kleidungsstücke zwischen ihnen zu entfernen, eines nach dem anderen, und mit jedem Stück Stoff, das achtlos aus dem Bett geworfen wurde, wurde das Gefühl größer in Caryn, sich in ihn hineindrängen zu müssen, sich selbst in einem Punkt zusammenzuziehen, um von ihm in sich aufgenommen werden zu können. Sein Glied in ihr war immerhin ein kleiner Ersatz. Nach Kräften versuchte sie, wenigstens IHN so tief es irgend möglich war, in SICH hinein zu bekommen. Ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf sie zu legen, war ein weiterer kleiner Schritt dorthin, sich vollständig in ihm aufzulösen.

„Ich will Dich nicht zerquetschen, Caryn", sagte er leise, ließ sich aber dazu bringen, seine abstützenden Hände einzuziehen. Das Einatmen mit seinem Gewicht auf ihrer Brust war schwer, aber es erleichterte ihr, das sie sonst auseinandertreibende Gefühl auszuhalten.

„Ich WILL von Dir zerquetscht werden!" preßte sein Gewicht aus ihr heraus und brachte ihn auf der Stelle dazu, sich wieder leichter zu machen. Sie mißtrauisch zu beäugen, als sie vehement erklärte: „Ich will für immer hier SO sein, und wenn das nicht geht, dann will ich eben JETZT HIER aufhören zu sein. Dann WÄRE das hier für IMMER!" Und erwartungsgemäß machte ihn das wirklich ärgerlich.

„Das ist romantischer Unsinn, Caryn! Du sollst LEBEN, Du MUßT leben, das ist alles, worum es geht!" Hatte sie Verständnis für Romantik von ihm erwartet? Trotzig beharrte sie:

„Ich will mit DIR leben! DAS ist alles, worum es geht. Ich will mit Dir zusammen leben. Oder gar nicht!" Unerwarteter Weise verlor sich die verärgerte Ungeduld in seinem Gesicht – und wurde – noch erstaunlicher – auch nicht durch seine übliche spöttische Belustigung ersetzt. „Ich weiß, Caryn", hörte sie zu ihrer Verblüffung. Seine Stimme hatte er ganz leise gemacht, aber auch so hatte sie seine Trauer deutlich hören können. Er hatte sie nicht zurechtgewiesen, und er hatte ihre Worte nicht mit seiner Ironie unschädlich gemacht. _Ich weiß, Caryn._ Er wußte, daß sie mit ihm leben wollte, und er wollte es auch. Er liebte sie. Darauf konnte sie vertrauen. Sie TAT das einfach. Ihm vertrauen, daß er sie liebte. Und wenn er sie liebte, könnte sie doch…?

„Und DU willst das auch", forderte sie ihn heraus. Er sah sie nur an.

_Das spielt keine Rolle, Caryn, das DARF keine Rolle spielen!_ Das war es, was er jetzt erwidern müßte. Er tat es nicht. Er sagte es nicht. Ihre Blicke ruhten ineinander wie ihre übrigen Körper, und er sagte nichts. Ein kleines Jubeln zwängte sich an allem vorbei und Caryn konnte ein Flüstern nicht unterdrücken: „Sag es noch einmal. Daß Du es auch willst!"

„Ich WÜNSCHE es", wiederholte er seine Ausdrucksweise von gestern. Das zugesetzte _Aber es geht nicht,_ blieb aus. Er stritt es nicht ab. Er würde es nie mehr abstreiten. Nach wie vor sahen sie sich an, waren ineinander gesteckt, hielten sich fest, schwiegen.

„Wir wünschen es beide", hatte Caryn das Bedürfnis auszusprechen und damit das Neue zwischen ihnen offiziell zu besiegeln. Indem sie ihren neuen gemeinsamen Zustand benannte, konnte sie ihn dingfest machen, ihn begreifen. Indem Severus dieses Neue nicht leugnete, indem er es hinnahm, nahm er es als wahrhaft GEGEBEN an. Damit galt es zwischen ihnen als bewiesen. Severus AKZEPTIERTE diesen neuen Zustand. Er stand dazu, daß sie es beide wünschten. Und er tat das sogar explizit:

„Wir wünschen es beide, Caryn." Er brach ihren Blick ab und drückte sein Gesicht an ihr Ohr. Sie spürte sein Glied sie verlassen. Doch er selbst blieb bei ihr. Die Zeiten, in denen er jetzt um sich geschlagen oder meilenweit vor ihr fortgelaufen wäre, waren vorbei. Er lag auf ihr, sie atmeten im selben Takt, und Caryn hielt ihn mit aller Kraft. Das Jubeln in ihr war angewachsen. Severus hatte ihr hatte das gegeben, um was sie gebeten hatte: Er bekannte sich dazu, daß er mit ihr leben wollte. Hatte es wieder ausgesprochen. _Wir wünschen es beide._ Das war so viel! Das war mehr, als sie jemals zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Vor gestern. Noch einen Schritt würde er nicht weitergehen. Nicht von sich aus. Und doch hatte er im Laufe ihrer Beziehung riesengroße Schritte auf sie zugemacht! Sie hatte seine Liebe errungen! Er wünschte eine Zukunft mit ihr!

DAS WAR DOCH GENUG!

Das WAR genug…

„Severus?" Seine Augen kamen zurück. Ihrem Ton war wohl bereits anzumerken gewesen, daß etwas Weiterführendes kommen würde, jedenfalls vergrößerte er den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern, indem er seinen Oberkörper hoch stützte. Abwartend sah er sie an. Unwillkürlich räusperte Caryn sich. Dann formte sie die Worte. Sah seine Pupillen sich weiten. „Du weißt, daß ich nicht freiwillig gehen werde, wenn die Schule zu ende ist." Stille. Sie hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es gehört. Und wieder stritt er es nicht ab. Den Blick hielt er. Wartete einen Moment. Natürlich war ihm bewußt, daß sie das Ritual von vorhin wiederholten. Er räusperte sich ebenfalls.  
„Ja. Ja, das weiß ich."  
„Und Du willst mir nicht weh tun", fuhr sie ruhig und mit Bestimmtheit fort. Ließ sich von einem größenwahnsinnigen Selbstwert durchströmen. Er LIEBTE sie! Er WÜNSCHTE es! Sie konnte ALLES schaffen! Und er antwortete, wie er sollte:  
„Nein. Das will ich nicht, Caryn." Sie sandte ihm das dazugehörige liebevolle Lächeln. Wurde ernst, bevor sie den nächsten Schritt tat:

„Du weißt, wie weh Du mir tun würdest, wenn Du mich wegjagtest." Sie sah ihn schlucken. Den Blick abwenden. Den Druck ihrer Arme und ihres Beckens vorsichtshalber verstärkend, wartete sie auf sein Nicken. Erneut räusperte er sich.  
„Ja." Belegt klang seine Stimme trotzdem. Aber er blieb. Nah bei ihr. Sogar seine Augen ließ er zurück zu ihr. Sie sahen sich an. Sie liebten sich. Deshalb war alles einfach. Es war logisch. Einfach eine logische Folge.  
„Du WIRST mich nicht wegjagen, Severus." Keine Luft aus ihren Mündern. Atemlose Stille. Weit offene Augen, alarmiert, bedroht. Angst. _Und wenn er es trotz allem abstreitet…?_ Angst war auch bei ihm spürbar: _Und wenn ich es jetzt trotz allem nicht abstreite…?_ Aber es WAR logisch, es WAR so. Es war egal, ob er es aussprach oder nicht, denn es WAR bereits so. Lange zu spät, anders zu sein. Diesmal antwortete er dann ohne Räuspern, und seine Stimme war klar. Laut und deutlich.  
„Nein." Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Ungläubig jetzt. Als ob seine Vernunft ihm wenigstens dezent zu verstehen geben wollte, wie falsch es war, das zuzugeben. Aber er tat es. Leiser jetzt, aber laut genug. „Nein, Caryn, das..." Einatmen. Ein letztes Aufbäumen. Dann mit dem Luftstrom: „Das KANN ich gar nicht." Jetzt war sie es, die den Blick abbrach, weil sie ihn unbedingt wieder ganz und gar auf sich haben mußte. Sich zerquetschen lassen. Ihn zerquetschen. Ihre Häute zwischen ihnen aus dem Weg zu reißen, endlich zusammen eins zu sein. In diesen Minuten und im Sommer und immer. Lange Minuten. Immer. Sie lagen aneinandergeklammert, ineinander verkeilt, untrennbar fest. Sie WAREN untrennbar. Sie gehörten zusammen, und endlich hatte auch er das erkannt. Und es vor sich selbst und vor ihr zugegeben. Er stand dazu. Sie liebten sich und wollten zusammensein. Er hatte gesagt, daß er sie nicht wegjagen würde. Alles war gut, und dennoch mußte sie sich einer letzten Sache vergewissern. Suchte seine Augen.  
„Du kannst mich nicht wegjagen", wiederholte sie. Kein Widerspruch. „Und Du WILLST es auch nicht."  
„Ich müßte es. Aber ich KANN es nicht wollen." Das WAR ein Bekenntnis, und er hätte dies niemals gemacht, wenn er gleich vorhätte, alles wieder zu zerstören. Diese letzte Angst mußte sie überwinden, indem sie sich traute, die letzte Gefahr auszusprechen. Ihren Kopf mußte sie schütteln, wie um die gefährlichen Worte aus ihrem Mund zu schütteln.  
„Und Du wirst es auch nicht TROTZDEM tun." An seinem resignierten Zögern merkte sie, daß er in der Tat, zum letzten Mal, versuchte, die andere Antwort wenigstens noch einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen. Doch dann schüttelte auch er den Kopf und sagte:  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht." Heftig schluchzte Caryn auf, und Severus rollte sich von ihr herunter auf die Seite, so daß sie in einer engen seitlichen Umschlingung zu liegen kamen, ohne den geschlechtlichen Kontakt jetzt, doch wiederum so stark aneinandergepreßt, daß sie keine Wahl hatten, als gemeinsam nicht zu atmen. Irgendwann – gemeinsam – nach Luft zu schnappen. Befreit zu lachen. Severus rückte von ihr ab und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Caryns Hände kamen beide.  
„Dann ist ALLES gut, Severus", konnte sie nur flüstern. Und wiederum schüttelte er ernst den Kopf und antwortete ebenso:  
„Nein, Caryn. Es kann nicht _alles gut_ sein, und wir wissen, warum. ES IST NICHT ALLES GUT. Aber es IST so."  
„Es IST alles gut, egal was passiert!" begehrte sie auf, und wieder verneinte er. Und natürlich schränkte sein Einwand das ALLES ziemlich ein.  
„Nur solange bis Voldemort kommt, Caryn, wenn er kommt, dann WERDEN wir uns trennen. Das MÜSSEN wir, Caryn, hörst Du? Dann müssen wir es schaffen…" Eindringlich, verzweifelt klang er, und das war es, was ihr ersparte, mit dem riesengroßen Glücklichsein aufzuhören. Er glaubte selbst nicht daran, daß er sie dann verlassen würde. Daß er es könnte. Und sie glaubte es auch nicht. Zum Glück war das überdies weit weg.  
„Er wird uns noch viele Jahre Zeit lassen, Severus!"

_Ich wünsche mir das genauso sehr wie Du…,_ sagten seine glitzernden schwarzen Augen, und es war ja auch nicht notwendig, es seinen Mund tun zu lassen. Sie wußte es schließlich.  
„Ich liebe Dich so wahnsinnig sehr, Severus, das weißt Du, oder?" Er lächelte nicht. Zögerte. Noch einen Wimpernschlag. Caryn lächelte, weil sie nicht brauchte, daß er etwas sagte. Zuckte zusammen, als er es dennoch tat.  
„Ich fühle es." Seine Stirn runzelte sich. Unwillkürlich wollte Caryn sie glätten. „Und..."

**Severus**

„Ich fühle es auch, Severus!" bewahrte sie ihn. Warum war es so schwer, etwas beim Namen zu nennen, um das sie ohnehin beide wußten? Wo er jetzt doch wahrhaftig nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte! Nachdem er ihr blind gefolgt war. Es einfach getan hatte. Die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Die ANDERE Wahrheit. _Ich werde Dich nicht wegjagen. Wir werden uns im Sommer nicht trennen._ Es war nur folgerichtig gewesen. Hatte schon lange festgestanden. War ohnehin schon lange nicht mehr zu ändern gewesen.

Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, es auszusprechen. Weil er es WOLLTE. Daß Caryn bei ihm blieb. Schon vorher war er DARÜBER glücklich gewesen. Seit er sich gestern nachgegeben hatte sich zu bekennen: _Ich wünsche es._ Auch jetzt war er glücklich. Nicht weniger als die Frau in seinen Armen, die mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft über seine gerunzelte Stirn strich, um seine Falten dort zu glätten. Seine Falten, die die ANDERE Seite ausdrückten. Diese andere Seite FÜHLTEN. Welche sich nicht in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte. Wie könnte sie!

_Du bindest sie. Du wirst sie nicht heiraten, keine Familie mit ihr gründen können. Du mußt sie freigeben, damit sie sich rechtzeitig von Dir lösen kann und ohne Dich glücklich werden!_

Aber eben das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Sie wollte nicht ohne ihn glücklich werden. SIE WOLLTE IHN. Gerade IHN. Caryn WOLLTE an ihn gebunden sein. Bei ihm sein. Gerade von ihm geliebt werden. In diesem Augenblick hielt sie sein Gesicht umfaßt. Sah ihm in die Augen. Strahlte so froh wie noch nie. Weil sie keine Angst mehr vor dem Sommer haben mußte. Weil er ihr endlich gesagt hatte, daß er sie nicht wegjagen würde. _Glückseligkeit_, dieses absurde Wort war in seinem Kopf, während er _so etwas_ um sich fühlte. Vor Caryn hatte er geglaubt, daß es sich dabei um eine leere Begriffshülle aus der Literatur handelte. Und wie typisch von ihr, daß sie wieder das Bedürfnis hatte es auszusprechen! Er versuchte, sie zu einem Kuß zu verführen, aber sie murmelte einfach an seinem Mund vorbei, ohne sich ihm zu entziehen:

„Ich bin so glücklich, Severus, ich bin nur glücklich, glücklich, glücklich, glücklich…" Er mußte lachen, und sein zärtlicher Spott in diesem Lachen veranlaßte sie, auf der Stelle nach seinem vergessenen Penis zu greifen und sich selbst an diesen heran und über ihn zu schieben. „Jetzt brauchst Du mich nicht mehr zu zerquetschen! Jetzt will ich nur…" Beachtlich schnell hatte sie ihn sich wieder einverleibt und ganz vereinnahmt in den nachdrücklichen, unwiderstehlichen Bewegungen ihrer unerschöpflichen Feuchtigkeit für ihn. _Was wäre das für eine Verschwendung, _dachte er in den letzten verfügbaren Worten, während die Frau um ihn herum schon lange selbst das Ein-Wort-Stadium hinter sich gelassen hatte.

_Ich liebe Dich, _war die ganze Zeit überall. In seinem Kopf, in Caryns Strahlen, in ihren Küssen, in ihrer Lust, in ihrem gemeinsamen tiefen Atmen im Arm des Anderen danach. Es WÄRE Verschwendung, das gewaltsam zu beenden, und er würde das nicht tun. Er würde die Zeit mit dieser Frau, die er liebte, nutzen und genießen, solange es ihnen vergönnt war. Er würde nicht zulassen, daß sein schlechtes Gewissen ihnen beiden diese gemeinsame Zeit kaputtmachte. Wo Voldemort das früher oder später sowieso besorgen würde. Es konnte nicht falsch sein, ihnen beiden wenigstens eine begrenzte Zeit Glück zu ermöglichen.

_**Die Löwin und die ehemalige Hindin **_

**Severus **_**Freitag, 20.3 **_

Mit einer sogar für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich strahlenden Aura schwebte Caryn ins Labor. Severus mußte seine Arbeit unterbrechen, um sich ihr ganz zuzuwenden, mußte ihren Anblick, ihre Ausstrahlung aufnehmen und sich wundern, daß diese junge Frau gerade zu IHM kam. Ihn jetzt mit ungezähmter Begeisterung anstrahlte:

„Willst Du meinen Patronus sehen, ich habe heute zum ersten Mal einen gestaltlichen Patronus geschaffen!" Er konnte nicht anders, als mit ihr zu lächeln, auch wenn das Thema für ihn eher negative Assoziationen weckte. Sie blitzte ihn an wie ein Kind, das ein Geheimnis aus seinem _Ohnegleichen_ macht: „Rate, was er ist!" Hatte er je darüber nachgedacht? Er hatte überhaupt nicht mehr über IRGENDWELCHE Patroni nachgedacht, seit er damals… Caryns eifriger Blick holte ihn zurück. Ließ ihn ohne zu überlegen überzeugt sagen:

„Eine Löwin." Caryn war nicht in Gryffindor, aber in ihrem Wesen war sie es trotzdem: Eine starke, kämpfende Löwin. Genau diese innere Haltung zeigte sich in dem Patronus. Genau deswegen war es möglich geworden, daß sie beide sich heute liebten. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Völlig perplex starrte die junge Hexe vor ihm zu ihm herauf:

„Woher...?" Er zuckte mit Schulter, Mundwinkel und Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief.

„Weil Du eine BIST", antwortete er, und seine Selbstverständlichkeit entfachte eine dieser liebevollen Wellen in ihr. Sie neigte, ihn spiegelnd, ebenfalls ihren Kopf ihrer Schulter entgegen.

„Möchtest Du sie sehen?" Er lächelte spontan.

„Na klar!"

Caryn sammelte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, unterbrach sich dann und sah ihn wieder an:

„Lupin hat uns gesagt, wir sollen an unser schönstes Erlebnis denken. Mir fiel zuerst unsere allererste Vereinigung ein, weißt Du noch?" Ihre Augen richteten sich nach innen, und er sah sie vor sich, über ihm, während er zum allerersten Mal in sie eindrang. „Das war das SCHÖNSTE, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben erlebt habe." _Ja, Caryn, das war es. Das SCHÖNSTE…_ Der Liebesschwall, der ihn von ihr erreichte, ging von ihm selbst genauso aus. Severus räusperte sich mit ihr zusammen, so daß sie einen neuen Anlauf starten konnte. _„Expecto Patronum!"_ Synchron verfolgten ihrer beider Augen, wie sich der silbrige Dampf zu einer starken, geschmeidigen Löwin formierte, die majestätisch im Raum umherschritt.

„Sie ist so schön wie Du", stellte er fest. Er sagte so viel in diesen Tagen, was der Herr des Lily-Patronus nie hätte aussprechen können… Caryn schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Vollständig darin versunken, hatte sie ihre ungläubigen Augen groß auf ihre Patronusgestalt geheftet.

„Sie ist WIRKLICH schön… Die Patroni sind wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes, oder? Auch Lucas' Hengst ist einfach ganz wunderbar. Aber daß ICH etwas so WUNDERSCHÖNES hervorbringe…?" Zusammen mit ihrem Blick war in diesem Moment all ihre Liebe auf ihre Löwin gerichtet. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Ein Patronus hatte viel mit Liebe zu tun, das war bei seinem auch immer so gewesen. Aber Lily hatte es nicht mehr interessiert, als er ihr nach ihrer Entzweiung gezeigt hatte, daß sein Patronus die Gestalt IHRER Hindin annahm. Was sein Lily-Patronus bedeutete, würde Caryn natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen…

„Wie sieht DEIN Patronus aus?" wollte diese natürlich prompt wissen. _Das willst Du nicht wirklich wissen, Caryn, glaub mir… _„Nein, ich weiß schon!" fiel sie sich quasi selber ins Wort. „Du hast einen schwarzen Panther. Schwarz natürlich nicht. Aber glänzend. GÖTTLICH SCHÖN! Wenn sein Gesicht auch nicht im eigentlichen Sinne _schön_ ist. Aber stark. Kraftvoll. Geschmeidig. DU MUßT EINEN PANTHER HABEN! Außerdem müssen unsere Patroni einander ähneln. Das ist so bei denen. Sie zeigen, ob man sich versteht. Deshalb HABE ich meine Löwin!_"_ Erwartungsvoll, im Vorfeld schon befriedigt strahlte sie jetzt ausschließlich ihn an. _Caryn, ich fürchte…_ Sie hatte keinen Zweifel.

Als Kind hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, sein Patronus sei ein Rabe. Granny hatte ihm schöne Zauberer-Geschichten vorgelesen, in denen oft ein Rabe vorkam als Freund einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers. Sie war die einzige gewesen, die seine Magie als wunderbare Gabe angesehen hatte, welche sich als Kind ja eher in seinem Gespür für die Gefühle anderer Menschen gezeigt hatte als in nach außen gerichteten Zaubern. _Du wirst einmal einen Raben haben,_ hatte Granny gemeint. _Vielleicht wirst Du Zauber lernen, die ihn richtig zum Sprechen bringen. Er wird Dein Freund sein, mehr als jeder Mensch es sein könnte._ Der kleine Sevy hatte nichts darauf erwidert; lieber hatte er noch einmal die Geschichte von der kleinen Hexe hören wollen, wie sie über alle mächtigeren großen Hexen triumphierte. Sich dabei ausgemalt, wie er eines Tages mit seinem Raben der größte aller Zauberer sein würde. Und seinen Vater besiegen…

Seltsamerweise war es Lily gewesen, die eines Tages – ganz genau wie Caryn eben – zu Severus gesagt hatte: _Du hast einen schwarzen Panther. Schwarz natürlich nicht. Aber glänzend. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne schön. Aber kraftvoll und geschmeidig. Das BIST Du, Sev._ Doch er hatte sich über ihre Zuneigung nicht mehr freuen können, denn an diesem Tag hatte Lily zum ersten Mal ihre Hindin geschaffen. Unter Potters alles in den Schatten stellendem Strahlen, dessen selbstgefällige Befriedigung darin Severus den Atem genommen hatte_._ Lily war ebenso bestürzt gewesen wie Severus selbst: Ihr war noch nicht bewußt gewesen, daß sie zu Potter gehörte._ Ich werde keinen Patronus erschaffen. Ich will nicht, daß Deiner gefressen wird!_ hatte Severus bitter gemurmelt und Lily für diesen Tag stehenlassen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich von da an standhaft geweigert, den _Patronus_zauber zu lernen. Erst nach Lilys Bruch mit ihm hatte irgendwann den Spruch angewandt und an das einzig Schöne in seinem Leben gedacht. Und seine spontane, jubelnde Liebe angesichts IHRERHindin, die er seinem Zauberstab hatte entspringen lassen, war in der folgenden Sekunde in sich zusammengesackt. Es war zu spät gewesen.

„Zeig mir Deinen Patronus, Severus, bitte!" wurde er von Caryn in die Gegenwart zurückbeordert. Wie würde sie diese Hindin aufnehmen, die so offensichtlich nicht sein eigener Patronus sein konnte? Es hatte jedoch keinen Sinn, dieser Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie mußten sich seinen Realitäten stellen, und dies war eine davon. Unauffällig seufzend zog er jetzt seinen Zauberstab und blickte in eine andere Richtung.

„_Expecto Patronum!"_ Er registrierte, daß er ohne zu überlegen an dieselbe Situation gedacht hatte wie Caryn vorhin. Guckte weiterhin nicht auf das, was so selbstverständlich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes gekommen war, als hätte er diesen Zauber täglich geübt. Er wunderte sich nur über Caryns hingerissene Stimme.

„Ein Panther, ich WUßTE das... Guck, er ist wirklich ein bißchen strubbelig!" Verwirrt richtete er seine Augen auf die schwärmerische Frau neben ihm, die die beiden silbrigen Gestalten versonnen betrachtete. „Aber auch glänzend. Oh wie SCHÖN! Er ist so wie Du!" Ihre Augen flogen ihm zu und machten ihn verlegen. „WIE DU..." _Ein Panther?!_ Ungläubig suchten seine Augen nach... _Lilys Hindin _gab es nicht mehr. Ein silbriger, aber sehr substanzhafter Panther durchschritt mit sichtbar spielenden Muskeln den Raum, blickte sich um, begab sich in die Nähe von Caryns Löwin, berührte sie nicht – KONNTEN Patroni sich berühren? – blieb jedoch in ihrer Nähe. Auch die Löwin richtete sich augenscheinlich neben dem Panther ein.

„Sie passen zusammen, nicht wahr? Und sie mögen sich..." Caryn strahlte schon wieder mit neuer Energie, hatte sich an ihn herangepirscht und drückte seine Hand. Noch immer völlig perplex erwiderte er ihren Druck. Sah voller unbestimmter, verwirrender Gefühle dem Patronuspaar zu, bis es sich langsam auflöste. Mit weit von allem entfernten Gedanken nahm er die sich an ihn kuschelnde Caryn in seine Arme auf.

„Ist ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich!" befand sie zufrieden und sah von unten zu ihm herauf. „Wir mögen uns ja auch."

Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang vereinzeltes Zirpen in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Vögel hatten sich bereits zur Ruhe begeben. Severus lag auf dem Rücken in Hemd und langer Hose auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer. Selbst das Holz seines Zauberstabes in seiner geöffneten Hand fühlte sich unvertraut an.

Lilys Hindin hatte ihn all die Jahre begleitet und war stets sein Anker gewesen in der Welt der _Guten_. Für Dumbledore war es der jederzeit überprüfbare Beweis gewesen, daß Severus IN WAHRHEIT an seiner Seite war. Doch die Bedeutung seiner Patronusgestalt hatte sogar noch weiter gereicht. Lilys Gestalt war FÜR SEVERUS SELBST der Beweis gewesen, daß er sich selbst trauen durfte. Daß die Schwarze Magie ihn nicht gänzlich durchdrungen hatte, daß ein Stückchen unschuldiger Kern erhalten geblieben war.

Obwohl er sich als Kind immer vorgestellt hatte, daß sein Patronus ein Rabe sei, hatte er Lilys Überzeugung vom Panther dennoch nie in Zweifel gezogen. Ein Panther paßte zu ihm. Im Nachhinein war er nicht überrascht, daß Caryn das gewußt hatte. _Severus Snape hat einen Panther-Patronus._ Selbstverständlich. _Schwarz, häßlich, schön, stark, bedrohlich, mächtig._ Ein Raubtier. So hatte er sich im Innersten immer gesehen.

Und hatte sich verführen lassen von der Dunklen Seite. War ein Panther nicht Teil dieser Dunklen Seite? Diesen Impulsen hatte er damals entrinnen können dank des unschuldigen Rehs in sich. Dank Lily, die eben das von ihm zu ihren Lebzeiten vergeblich verlangt hatte. Die es erst nach ihrem Tod geschafft hatte, ihn aus dem Einfluß Lord Voldemorts zu retten. Durch seine Liebe zu ihr. Sein Lily-Patronus hatte ihn gerettet.

Diese Wunden jedoch waren all die Jahre offen und blutig und eiternd geblieben. Hatten ihn daran gehindert, als ER SELBST zu leben. Jetzt hatte er geschafft, sich Caryn zu öffnen. Hatte erkannt, daß er lieben konnte und geliebt werden. Hatte riskiert, all diese Wunden wieder in sich zu spüren. Dabei festgestellt, daß es in der Tat möglich war, sie sich versorgen zu lassen. Auch wenn wirkliche Heilung vielleicht nicht möglich wäre: Er hatte sich seinen Schmerzen gestellt und ließ sich nun von seinen Verletzungen nicht länger einschüchtern. Er hatte aufgehört, sich tot zu stellen, um den Schmerz zu vermeiden. Und gelernt, daß er bereit sein mußte, diese schlimmen Anteile in ihm ihren Platz zu lassen. Caryn hatte das schon lange getan. Caryn hatte ihm von Anfang an ihre Bereitschaft signalisiert, ihn wirklich so zu nehmen wie er war, mitsamt seiner schlechten Laune und seiner Bitterkeit, seinen Ängsten und Selbstzweifeln, seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Häßlichkeit.

IHN ZU LIEBEN MITSAMT SEINER DUNKLEN SEITE.

Und er hatte von Anfang an die Sehnsucht verspürt, dieser Einladung zu folgen. Neu zu beginnen. Zu LEBEN zu beginnen. Das Risiko von Gefühlen auf sich zu nehmen.

CARYN ZU LIEBEN.

Ihre Liebe anzunehmen, sich darauf einzulassen, sich auf SIE einzulassen. Sich somit von ihr abhängig zu machen. Abhängig. Aber als ER SELBST. Er hatte nicht Caryns Patronus. Er hatte seinen UREIGENEN! Dennoch waren ihre beiden Patroni ein Paar gewesen. Hatten sich miteinander verbunden zu einem königlichen Paar. Einem schönen Paar. Jede Gestalt für sich allein eigenständig und stark.

Aber wäre Caryn nicht dennoch enttäuscht? Würde sie nicht glauben, er sei Lily näher gewesen als ihr? Das war er ja nicht.... Vorsichtshalber hatte er ihr nichts von alledem gesagt. Er war unsicher, ob sie durch ihre Eifersucht auf Lily den Sachverhalt als das sehen könnte, was er war. Als eine Revolution! Severus Snape hatte sich in seinem Innersten verändert. VERWANDELT. Sich von einer kindlichen Vorstellung seiner Liebe, von Lily gelöst. Sie hinter sich gelassen, sich weiterentwickelt. Zu einem Mann, der in der Lage war, eine wirkliche Beziehung zu führen. Einen Menschen wirklich an sich heranzulassen. Diesen zu lieben und sich lieben zu lassen. Und all das mit IHR, mit Caryn. Die ihn mit ihren Löwenkräften dazu gebracht hatte, seine eigene emotionale Stärke in sich zu entdecken. Diese Stärke zu fühlen. Auf sie zu vertrauen. Und so in die Lage gekommen war, sich seiner Person mit allen Aspekten zu stellen. _Dem Panther._

Sivírus Snape lag auf seinem Bett und war plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr leer. Erfüllt war er. VOLL bis zum Rand. Wie spürbar, wie plastisch, wie körperlich sich Lieben anfühlte! Für ihn, wie er heute war. Früher war _Liebe_ für ihn etwas Abstraktes gewesen. Etwas, um das man wußte; etwas, nach dem man sich richtete, wenn die _Liebe_ stark genug war. Auf diese Weise jedoch hatte er den Kontakt dazu verlieren können. Voldemort mit seinen Versprechungen war so konkret gewesen. Severus hatte das GEFÜHLT, was er beim dunklen Lord würde erreichen können – und genau das hatte er GEWOLLT. Lily und ihr Flehen, sich doch bitte von Voldemort abzuwenden, auf ihrer Seite zu bleiben – das war so… theoretisch gewesen, hatte diesem unsicheren jungen Mann nichts Greifbares bieten, kein Fundament sein können, worauf er seine Persönlichkeit hätte aufbauen können. Lily und seine Liebe zu ihr waren immer Theorie geblieben, eine Idee in seinem Kopf, etwas, woran man denken – und womit man hadern konnte. Das FÜHLEN, das Severus damals ja so weit wie möglich von sich hatte abhalten wollen, war für Lily nicht zwingend gewesen. Vielleicht weil sie ihn nie geliebt hatte. Vielleicht auch, weil sie einfach keine Frau gewesen war, die zu ihm gepaßt hätte.

Lily war ein Reh gewesen. Hatte sich nach einem MANN gesehnt, nach einem Mann, der wußte, was er vom Leben wollte, der selbstbewußt war, stolz, bereit, ihr ein starker Partner zu sein. Wer hatte sich besser dazu geeignet als der brillante James, der sich seines Hirsches von Kindheit an sicher hatte sein können, der nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, SEINEN Patronus an Lily zu orientieren. Für ihn war selbstverständlich gewesen, daß Lily sich auf ihn ausrichtete. Während er zu gleicher Zeit in seiner Persönlichkeit bereits gefestigt und flexibel genug gewesen war, um sich in anderen Bereichen sehr wohl nach ihr zu richten, ihr Zugeständnisse zu machen. SICH ZU VERÄNDERN. Severus war damals noch lange nicht so weit gewesen. Er war zu verstört, zu gedemütigt, zu verletzt gewesen – und hatte noch lange nicht gelernt, damit anders umzugehen als wie ein kleines, um sich schlagendes Kind. Für das die in Aussicht gestellte Liebe eines VATERS viel wichtiger gewesen war als die Liebe innerhalb einer Liebesbeziehung.

Heute, während er hier lag und mit dem, was er mit Caryn teilte, bis zum Rand gefüllt war, war das nicht länger schlimm. Er fühlte sich ob seiner einstigen Schwäche, seiner Unzulänglichkeit nicht länger minderwertig. Er war als Jugendlicher nun einmal so gewesen – durch Veranlagung, aber auch durch die Weise, wie sein Leben verlaufen war. Und neben diesen negativen Aspekten hatte er eine Reihe von Eigenschaften gehabt, die er heute durchaus schätzte.

Zu Lily und seiner damaligen ausweglosen Sehnsucht nach ihr hatte er heute die Distanz einen ganzen Lebens. Seines _zweiten Lebens_. Lily gehörte in sein erstes. Er schon lange nicht mehr. Lily gehörte nicht MEHR zu ihm als die Erinnerung an seine Jugend.

Wie auch, mitten in dieser intensiven Beziehung zu Caryn, die ihn auf sämtlichen Kanälen seiner Sinne vollkommen einnahm. Ihm alles gab, was er brauchte, alles, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert. Als sei eine schwere Last von ihm genommen. Vorher war ihm schon irgendwie bewußt gewesen, daß er sich von Lily entfernt hatte. Aber er hatte sich permanent einfach zu sehr bemüht, sie aus seinem Leben herauszuhalten, bloß nicht an sie zu denken. Die grünen Augen ihres Sohnes als direkten Angriff auf sein Leben aufgefaßt. Vermieden hatte er, sich die Zusammenhänge und Beweggründe in seinem Inneren genau anzusehen. Und ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte, hatte sein Inneres sich gewandelt. Nicht einfach in der Weise, daß eine andere Person sich an Lilys Stelle in seiner Persönlichkeit gesetzt hatte. Sondern indem das, was _Caryn_ in ihm war, zu gleicher Zeit genauso _Severus_ war, daß seine eigene Person mit dem, was er mit Caryn hatte, untrennbar verknüpft war und dennoch ihm seine eigenständige Existenz ließ. Und so sollte Liebe doch sein, oder? Diese Erkenntnis, die er heute ganz unerwartet auf so anschauliche Weise gewonnen hatte, erfüllte ihn mit einem unvergleichlichen Wohlgefühl.

„_Expecto Patronum!"_

Der Zauber war in ihm, als hätte er ihn nicht zwölf Jahre lang gemieden wie die Pest. Sein Panther erhob sich majestätisch in die Luft und füllte den Raum mit jener speziellen Magie, die Patroni immer umgab. Welche so viel der Persönlichkeit des Zauberers enthielten, der ihn erzeugte – mehr als jeder andere Zauber vermutlich. Severus nahm den Anblick, die Aura, die ART seines Panthers mit jeder Faser seiner Person in sich auf. Er würde Caryn die Geschichte seines Patronus erzählen – nur noch nicht jetzt. Jetzt hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich erst einmal alleine mit seiner neuen Persönlichkeit anzufreunden.

_**Albus' Segen**_

**Severus Sonntag, 22.3**

Severus grinste angesichts seines schlüsselreizgesteuerten Blickes selbstironisch in sich hinein, als er die große Halle verließ und die volle Eingangshalle betrat – wo seine Augen automatisiert an IHRE Gestalt andockten, obwohl er ihr bereits kurz zuvor seine Augenbraue zum Ravenclawtisch gesandt hatte. _Bis später dann, mein Herz, viel Spaß bei Eurem Spaziergang!_ Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er selbst auch gerne wieder einmal mit ihr spazieren gegangen wäre – ihre Ausflüge in die freie Natur waren sogar im Winter auf der Insel sehr schön gewesen, und heute lud der ungewöhnlich warme Frühlingstag umso mehr dazu ein, selbigen im Freien ausklingen zu lassen. Jedenfalls erwischten Severus' Augen noch den Jungen Boots, der einen Arm um Caryn gelegt hatte und ihr eifrig irgendetwas erzählte, während er ihr die Tür nach draußen aufhielt. Doch, er WÄRE gern an der Stelle ihres Alibifreundes gewesen, hätte seine Frau – ohne Wintermantel – seitlich an sich gedrückt und den lauen Frühlingsabend im verbotenen Wald genossen. Aber mit ihr seine sicheren Räume zu verlassen, wäre einfach ein zu großes Risiko gewesen. Seufzend wandte er sich in Richtung seiner Kerker. Das war eben der Preis für ihre Beziehung – und ja noch der geringste!

„Severus, mein Junge!" _Albus!_ Auf dessen unvermutet lauten Überfall aus dem Hinterhalt hin war Severus zusammengezuckt und fuhr herum, während Albus weiterzusprechen ansetzte: „Ich wollte…!"

„Dürfte ich Dich BITTEN, Deine Lautstärke meinem Bedürfnis nach PRIVATSPHÄRE anzupassen, lieber Albus?" machte Severus seinem Ärger über sein Versäumnis, in der Nähe seines Direktors auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, Luft, indem er dem Alten genervt ins Wort fiel: „Was auch immer Du von mir willst, möchte ich an einen Ort verlegen, an dem ebendiese Privatsphäre möglich ist! Gehen wir zu Dir oder zu mir?" Albus gluckste amüsiert und nahm seinen Untergebenen freundschaftlich beim Arm, um ihn zur Treppe nach unten zu leiten.

„Kommt SIE gleich nach? Ich würde ja auch Caryn gerne einmal wieder privat wiedertreffen!" DAS behagte Severus nicht, eindeutig nicht. Ihm war ja klar gewesen, daß der gnadenlose Zaubererführer früher oder später seinen Plan, Caryn – auf welche Weise auch immer – in sein Großes Schachspiel einzubauen, vorantreiben würde. Ebenso stand für ihn, Severus, fest, daß er diesen Plan vereiteln würde. Nur warum ausgerechnet heute? Warum mußte der Alte ihn gerade in diesen Tagen, wo es ihnen so gut ging, wo Caryn und er schlicht und einfach GLÜCKLICH miteinander waren, daran erinnern, daß diese Zeit begrenzt sein mußte? Severus zögerte seine Antwort hinaus, bis sie vor seiner Bürotür angekommen waren und er selbige geöffnet, seinen Gast hineingebeten und die Tür hinter ihnen versiegelt hatte. Jetzt baute er sich vor dem älteren Mann auf:

„Lieber Albus! Wenn Du Caryn hättest sehen wollen, hätte sich Dir eben die Möglichkeit geboten, Dich und ihr auf ihrem Frühjahrsspaziergang anzuschließen!" versetzte er angriffslustig. Er hatte doch recht! Warum heute? Hatte sich draußen in der Welt etwas Bedeutendes ereignet, während Caryn und er gemütlich im Labor miteinander den Sonntag verbracht hatten? Oder war dieser Besuch des Direktors lediglich auf das schöne Wetter zurückzuführen? Auf dessen Bedürfnis nach Frühlingsgefühlen, die er altersbedingt nicht mehr selbständig zuwege bekam? „Außerdem habe ich doch heute gar nicht Geburtstag! Hätte Dein nächster PRIVATbesuch nicht Zeit bis dahin gehabt?"

„Dein Charme ist wieder einmal unwiderstehlich, mein Junge! Aber ich wollte Dir HEUTE gratulieren, und nicht erst in einem Dreiviertel Jahr!"

„WIE BITTE?!"

„Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch, lieber Severus!" Dieser spürte selbst, wie die Grimasse aussehen müßte, zu der er sein Gesicht verzogen hatte. Selbstredend tat er seinem Direktor nicht den Gefallen, von sich aus nachzufragen. „Zu Deinem neuen Patronus!" fügte Letzterer vergnügt hinzu und bewog Severus dazu, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. _Das darf nicht wahr sein!_

„Du scheust demnach nicht davor zurück, Deine Überwachungsmethoden auch in Friedenszeiten zur Anwendung zu bringen!" preßte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Albus hatte den Anstand, daraufhin vollkommen ernst dreinzublicken.

„Du wirst mir das nicht glauben, Severus, aber ich habe all die Jahre keinen Gedanken an jenen Zauber verschwendet. Er hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für mich…"

„Wie PRAKTISCH, so etwas zu vergessen!" _Und ich kann Dich nicht in Deine Schranken weisen, weil ich kein Recht auf ein Privatleben habe! _Und darüber konnte Severus so wütend sein, wie er wollte: Er war selbst daran schuld.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, mein Junge." Albus mitfühlendes Verständnis machte es nicht besser. „Dir wird klar sein, daß es angesichts meiner großen Verantwortung, die ich für die gesamte Zaubererwelt trage, zu wichtig ist, den Überblick über alle relevanten Faktoren zu behalten, um auch nur auf einen einzigen meiner Spionagezauber zu verzichten. Und ich gehe davon aus, daß ich Dein Verständnis dafür habe." Snape grinste sarkastisch.

„Ob Du dies hast oder nicht, wird Dich nicht im mindesten in dem, was Du tust, beeinflussen, lieber Albus. Ebenso wie es sich sehr schön anhört, wenn Du behauptest, Du vertrauest mir – ohne aber je die Möglichkeit aus der Hand gegeben zu haben, Dir jederzeit den Beweis dafür verschaffen zu können, daß Dein VERTRAUEN auch wirklich gerechtfertigt ist!" Severus wurde bewußt, wie sehr er sich früher lange Jahre nach dem Zutrauen und der Zuneigung dieses Mannes verzehrt hatte – und daß auch dieses kindliche Bedürfnis von ihm gewichen war, ohne daß er bemerkt hatte, wann und wodurch. Spätestens seit Caryn kam ihm selbst die Frage danach unerheblich vor. Die Bestürzung in Dumbledores Blick jetzt, welche beinahe reine Trauer war, erreichte ihn dennoch. Und paradoxerweise glaubte er seinem Mentor in diesem Moment, daß Severus ihm wirklich am Herzen lag. Nun, da er nicht mehr abhängig davon war, konnte er ihm endlich glauben. Ein wenig zumindest. Lächeln konnte er nicht.

„Severus, ich habe die Verantwortung für die gesamte mir anvertraute Zaubererwelt inne", redete der alte Mann sich flugs heraus. „Angesichts dieser Last darf ich mir den Luxus meiner Intuition nur begrenzt erlauben. Für mich ALLEIN allerdings HABE ich die Freiheit, mein Vertrauen demjenigen zu schenken, welchem ich will." In der folgenden Pause legte der große Zauberer sämtliche Überzeugungskraft, über die er verfügte, in seinen Blick. „Du hast mir nie Anlaß gegeben, an Deiner Loyalität zu zweifeln, weder im letzten Krieg, noch danach. Und ich bin hundertprozentig sicher, daß das auch in Zukunft so bleiben wird."

„Ah. Und deshalb bist Du hier, ich verstehe!" spottete Snape. Eher, um zu verbergen, daß er sich trotz allem noch immer über die Bekundung des alten Zauberers freute, als aus wirklichem Sarkasmus heraus. Der Andere achtete nicht auf seinen Einwand.

„Natürlich war ich nicht überrascht, als mein Zauber mir Freitag zeigte, daß Deine Hindin verschwunden und durch Deinen Panther ersetzt worden ist. Nachdem ich Deine Caryn kennengelernt hatte, habe ich selbstverständlich damit gerechnet, daß sie Lilys Bedeutung in Deinem Leben relativieren würde – was sich ja jetzt ohne Zweifel bestätigt hat."

„Ich kann Dir versichern, daß Lily nach wie vor denjenigen wichtigen Platz in meinem Leben einnimmt, der ihr durch meine Schuld zusteht", erklärte Snape warnend. „Die Erfüllung meiner Aufgabe kannst Du einfordern, Albus. Das weißt Du", setzte er hinzu._ Aber von Caryn hältst Du Dich fern!_

„Auch daran habe ich nie gezweifelt, mein Junge."

„Und weshalb BIST Du dann hier?" wiederholte Severus seine Frage. „Außer Deinem Bedürfnis nachzukommen, Deiner grenzenlosen FREUDE über mein LIEBESGLÜCK Ausdruck zu verleihen?" _Um dann diese Liebe für Deine Zwecke zu mißbrauchen?!_

„Ich wollte Dich an die Tatsache erinnern, daß es in Deinem Fall NICHT egoistisch und unverantwortlich ist, sondern vielmehr NOTWENDIG, Dich an einen Menschen zu binden – und Dich durch die Liebe stärken zu lassen, Severus." Severus hustete. Stieß dann heftig hervor:

„Albus, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Du Caryn in die Sache einspannst!" Albus nickte traurig gedankenvoll.

„Ich verstehe natürlich, daß Du in dieser Hinsicht wenig Vertrauen in mich hast. Aber DIESMAL werde ich es richtig machen, Severus. Ich bin mir MEINER Schuld an Lilys und James' Tod absolut bewußt!" _Wird dadurch irgendetwas besser, Albus?!_ „Und es tut mir unendlich leid, daß ich mich damals habe überreden lassen, nicht selbst der Geheimniswahrer zu werden. Aber mit Caryn wird das anders sein, Severus. SIE werde ich schützen können." Die Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht fühlte sich für Severus ungewohnt an. Wie lange war es her, seit er dieses Gefühl gehabt hatte?

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen…", begann er, Albus jedoch vollendete seinen Satz anders:

„Und wir können daraus lernen, Severus", erklärte er sanft.

„Aber es macht keine Toten wieder lebendig!" spie er aus.

„ABER es kann zukünftige Tode verhindern!" widersprach der alte Zauberer. „Du solltest beginnen, die Vergangenheit wirklich ruhen zu lassen. Jetzt, mit einer so jungen Frau an Deiner Seite wirst Du es schaffen, Severus!" Damit hatte er sich jedoch bereits zum Gehen gewandt, als wolle er von vornherein vermeiden, Severus' Versprechen zu hören.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Du MEINE FRAU in Deine Pläne einspinnst, hast Du das zur Kenntnis genommen, Albus?" rief Severus seinem Direktor nach, doch dieser zeigte auch jetzt keine Reaktion. Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht kochte in Severus hoch. Er WÜRDE Caryn schützen! Er WÜRDE Caryn beizeiten von ihm weg in Sicherheit bringen. Doch das würde unmenschlich schwer werden, wenn Caryn Willson und Albus Dumbledore das gemeinschaftlich zu vereiteln versuchen würden…

_**Frühjahrsluft**_

**Severus**

Beim lauten Klick seines Alarmzaubers fuhr er zusammen. Konnte das schon Caryn sein? Daß sie so früh von ihrem Spaziergang mit Boots zurückkehren würde, war nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Gerade war es Severus mit viel Selbstdisziplin gelungen, alle quälenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und sich endlich in seine Korrekturen zu vertiefen. Schließlich half es ja nichts – und außerdem bestand, wie gesagt, noch überhaupt kein Anlaß, sich die Zeit mit Caryn durch düstere Zukunftssorgen verderben zu lassen! Er hatte wahrhaftig keine Lust mehr auf dieses ewige Grübeln! Viel lieber wollte er jetzt spüren, wie sein Herzschlag nach Ertönen des Alarmklickens in einem anderen Takt schlug, wollte Caryn in der von ihr geöffneten Tür stehen sehen, wollte ihre geröteten Wangen sehen und riechen, daß sie draußen im Frühling gewesen war. Wollte genießen, daß er lächeln und sie auf der Stelle küssen mußte. Hatte sich lange von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch erhoben und seine Nase in ihr frisch duftendes Haar gesteckt. Seine junge Frau schmiegte sich an ihn und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, damit er an ihren Mund herankam.

„Du kommst früh", stellte er dann zufrieden fest.

„Es ist wunderschön da draußen!" berichtete sie in der ihr eigenen, unvergleichlichen Mischung aus Wehmut und Trotz. „Aber ich wollte bei DIR sein!" Das war die immer gültige Antwort, die sie zuerst hatte aussprechen müssen, die aktuelle schloß sich jetzt an: „Außerdem habe ich Dumbledore getroffen!" Ihr so typischer Blick mit unverhohlener Caryn-Erwartung brachte ihn mitten in seiner Verärgerung über diesen unverbesserlichen Direktor zum Lachen. Das hätte er sich doch nun wirklich denken können, daß der alte Dumbledore sich nach Verlassen dieser Räume kaum plötzlich in ein diskretes Wesen verwandelt haben konnte! Severus nahm seine ihn unverwandt ansehende Frau in ein finster-ironisches Lächeln.

„Nicht einmal mehr meine Küsse können Dich alles Unangenehme in Deinem Kopf vergessen machen!" stellte er mit ironischer Resignation fest.

„Oh doch!" widersprach Caryn verschmitzt. „Natürlich können sie das! HINTERHER. Wenn ich das Unangenehme KENNE!" Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, legte sie ihre Lippen an seinen Mund und tickte sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze sacht an seine, welche ihr sofort entgegengekommen war. Lächelte ihn an. Umso amüsierter, als er grimmig seinen Mund verzog. Wenn Albus ihr ebenfalls gratuliert hatte, hatte er natürlich keine Chance gegen ihre Neugierde. Und was sollte er sich darüber ärgern! Wichtiger war, daß er sich darüber klar wurde, wie er mit ihrer unausgesprochenen Frage umgehen sollte. Caryn legte ihren Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und fuhr nachdrücklich daran entlang, hin und zurück, bis sie den Ärger darauf weggewischt hatte. „Außerdem kam mir nicht _unangenehm_ vor, wenn er mir dankt, weil ich Dich glücklich mache!"

Auf Severus' Schnauben hin reckte sie sich wieder empor und brachte diesmal seinen gesamten Mund dazu, in ihrem zu versinken. Machte es ihm schwer, sich auf seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Anlügen würde er sie nicht, das stand fest. Ferner hatte er ja ohnehin vor, die Sache mit seinem Patronus irgendwann mit ihr zu teilen. Wenn er auch nicht wild darauf war, heute Abend ein Krisengespräch über Lily vom Zaun zu brechen. Aber konnte es schaden, wenn Caryn wüßte, daß sie die einzige Frau in seinem Leben war? – Die Antwort lautete _nein._ Also los.

„Mir hat er zu eben diesem LIEBESGLÜCK gratuliert, welches DU mir so bereitwillig schenkst", berichtete er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und wartete mit erhobener Braue, bis Caryn mit Lachen fertig war und nachhakte:

„Deswegen war er doch aber nicht hier!" Sein Lächeln hatte sämtliches Gereizte verloren. Gespräche mit Caryn konnten leicht anstrengend werden, aber er war hellwach und eindeutig guter Dinge, und das trotz des bescheidenen Beginns dieses Abends. Sie würden reden. Aber sie würden es draußen tun. Sein letzter Besuch im verbotenen Wald lag lange genug zurück! Was sprach denn eigentlich dagegen, seine Assistentin dorthin mitzunehmen? Warum hatte er das nicht schon lange einmal getan?

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Und zu Caryns grenzenlosen Überraschung rief er Robe und Umhang von der Stuhllehne auf und erkundigte sich leichthin: „Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß Du bereit bist, auch mit MIR spazieren zu gehen?" Sofort verlor sich die angestrengte Nachdenklichkeit aus Caryns Gesicht und wich einem begeisterten Strahlen:

„Oh wie schön, Severus, selbstverständlich will ich mit Dir spazieren gehen!" In aufgeregter Kindlichkeit hopste sie wenig später neben ihm her durch die Gänge, und er war froh, daß er den Hinterausgang gewählt hatte, denn eine derart glückstrahlende Assistentin Professor Snapes wäre gänzlich unglaubwürdig gewesen. Dennoch ging Severus vorsichtshalber im Geiste die Grundbegriffe des kleinen Gedächtniszaubers durch, nur für den Fall, daß sich Spaziergänger doch in diesen wenig genutzten Teil von Hogwarts verirrt hatten. Aber sie hatten Glück. Traten durch die geheime eiserne Hintertür und erreichten von dort aus den sicheren Waldrand, ohne jemandem zu begegnen – und schließlich konnte Severus sich guten Gewissens von dem aufgekratzten Mädchen bei der Hand nehmen und sich in den frühlingshaften Wald hineinziehen lassen, wo mit Schülern irgendwelcher Art nicht mehr zu rechnen war.

Eine Weile genossen sie schweigend, Hand in Hand in der freien Natur zu wandern. Wie lange war es her, seit er das letzte Mal draußen gewesen war! Mit tiefen Atemzügen sog er die frische, kühle Abendluft in seine Lungen. Der Frühling war wirklich da. Die Vögel zwitscherten erstaunlich laut in der einsetzenden, noch nicht grünen Dämmerung, alle Naselang knackte oder raschelte es im Unterholz, und sie konnten Kaninchen, eine Maus und aus der Ferne dann sogar ein paar Rehe ausmachen. _Womit wir ja beim Thema wären,_ dachte er mit einem kleinen Grunzen und fühlte sich prompt von der Seite beobachtet:

„Was wollte Dumbledore denn nun von Dir?" Unauffällig seufzend, blickte er gerade aus. _Dann also los!_

„Er hat mir zu meinem neuen Patronus gratuliert", erwiderte er, hoffend, mit seiner Selbstverständlichkeit dafür sorgen zu können, daß das Thema nicht allzu dramatisch abgehandelt werden mußte. Caryn konnte ein solcher Trick selbstredend nicht davon abhalten, die Dramatik, die ihrer Ansicht nach seiner Äußerung innewohnte, zu begreifen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte sie sein Profil. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Energien nach innen richteten, wie diese es immer taten, wenn sie scharf nachdachte. Auch ohne sie anzusehen, wußte er, wie ihre Augen in diesem Moment aussahen. Nach innen blickend. Intensiver, als er es je bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen hatte. Darüber konnte er schmunzeln. Woraufhin sie stehen blieb und wartete, bis auch er gestoppt war, um sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Fragend nahm sie seine Augen in Empfang.

„Du hast einen ANDEREN Patronus? Aber…" Wieder folgten einige Sekunden ausschließlichen Nachdenkens. Bevor sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte. „Und der hat mit Dir und mir zu tun? Du hast…"

„Den Panther habe ich vorgestern zum ersten Mal erzeugt. All die Jahre habe ich eine Hindin gehabt, ein Reh." Caryns spontane Grimasse und ihr Abbruch des Blickkontakts zeigten ihm, daß sie sofort intuitiv erfaßt hatte, daß etwas _Rehartiges_ unter keinen Umständen mit einem _Severus Snape_ in Verbindung zu bringen war. Severus unterdrückte den Impuls, den Schritt auf sie zu zu machen und ihr seine Umarmung aufzuzwingen, aber Caryn strahlte aus jeder Pore aus, daß sie ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurückgewiesen hätte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie ihn wieder direkt an.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich mich verändert habe." Fast hätte er aufgelacht, weil diese Botschaft auf der Stelle in ihrem Gemüt zu wirken begann. Ihre gerunzelte Stirn glättete sie, und ihre Augen verengte sie nur noch unmerklich, diesmal jedoch ohne sie aus seinen zu nehmen.

„Dein Panther ist…"

„MEIN Patronus", ergriff er die Gelegenheit und erinnerte sie behutsam: „Auch daran zu erkennen, daß Du gewußt hast, daß er diese Gestalt annehmen würde." Er wollte einfach nicht, daß Caryn über etwas so weit Zurückliegendes traurig war. Das Argument hatte sie erreicht. Mit weit offenen Pupillen blickte sie einige Sekunden nach innen. Weich war ihr Gesicht wieder, sie war wieder BEI ihm. Oder bei seinem Panther, der sich mit ihrer Löwin so gut verstanden hatte.

„Und Dein früherer Patronus…?" überlegte sie laut, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. Neugierde und Besorgnis kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in ihren Zügen. Severus seufzte ergeben. Caryn waren die Zusammenhänge zwischen der Psyche des Zauberers und dessen Patronus-Gestalt ebenso bewußt, wie sie um die Bedeutung Lilys in seinem früheren Leben wußte. „Die Hindin war Lilys, nicht wahr?" ergänzte sie dann auch prompt. Pure Angst in ihrer Stimme. In ihrem Blick sämtliche Emotionen, die sie ihm direkt zu spüren vorenthielt. Spürbar nichts von ihr, so als sperre sie durch ihre stramme Eigenumarmung alle Gefühle in sich ein. Daß sie so schnell den für sie schmerzhaftesten Schluß gezogen hatte, war, wie gesagt, zu erwarten gewesen. Und Caryns irrationale Eifersucht war eine mächtige Emotion, die sie vermutlich auch niemals wirklich würde überwinden können; dafür war das Bedürfnis nach Ausschließlichkeit in ihrem Liebeskonzept zu fest verwurzelt. Dennoch war Severus erschüttert darüber, wie extrem weh ihr Lily noch immer tat. Müßte sie sich seiner nicht allmählich wirklich sicher sein? Müßte sie denn nicht endlich WISSEN, daß Lily für sie beide keine Gefahr darstellte?

„FRÜHER war mein Patronus Lilys Hindin", bestätigte er und registrierte, daß er seine Arme unwillkürlich ein Stück gehoben hatte. „HEUTE nicht mehr." Wieder konnte er in Caryns gequältem Gesicht verfolgen, wie sich – diesmal allerdings zögerlicher – Erleichterung ausbreitete. Er sah sie ihre Augen schließen, sah, wie sie sich selbst zu überzeugen bemühte, sein _heute_ über ihren automatisierten, verabsolutierenden Schmerz über eine andere Frau in seinem Leben siegen zu lassen. Das erstickte in ihm jede Ungeduld über ihr Mißtrauen in seine Gefühle für sie im Keim. Lily tat ihr wirklich weh, und Caryn war nicht freiwillig traurig; vielmehr wandte sie in diesem Moment eine beträchtliche Kraft auf, um dieses Leiden abzustellen und _vernünftig_ zu sein. Unmittelbar konnte er das daran erkennen, daß sie nun ihr Bedürfnis nach Distanz, in die sie sich in verletztem Zustand flüchtete, zu überwinden versuchte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder in seine und gab ihren sich selbst umschlingenden Armen den für Severus spürbaren Befehl, sich loszulassen. Ebenso konkret spürbar wandte sich ihm innerlich wieder zu. Severus hob seine Arme ein Stück höher. _Komm her, mein Herz, mach es Dir doch nicht so unnütz schwer!_ Es dauerte noch eine volle Minute, ehe Caryn es schaffte, aber dann machte sie den Schritt zu ihm und ließ sich endlich in die Arme nehmen. Ließ Severus sie an sich drücken. Ihren Kopf legte sie geradezu entkräftet an seine Brust. Aus Reflex seufzte er mit ihr zusammen tief auf.

_Ach, Caryn, es besteht kein Grund, daß Du eifersüchtig sein müßtest. Es hat ihn für Dich nie gegeben…_ Und warum sagte er ihr das nicht? Er konnte sie nur festhalten. Sehr fest. Es sollte ihr wieder gut gehen. Wie in den letzten Tagen, in denen sie nur glücklich miteinander gewesen waren. Wie vorhin, als sie so lebendig und rotbewangt von ihrem Spaziergang mit Boots zu ihm zurückgekommen war. Warum waren ihr verdammte Worte so wichtig? _Meine Liebe zu Lily war total abstrakt,_ würde sie bestimmt gern hören. _Ich habe sie nicht wirklich an mich herangelassen. Und als es zu spät war, auf ein Podest gestellt und angehimmelt._ Aber interessierte Caryn das wirklich? _Ich liebe nur Dich,_ wollte sie hören. Was die Wahrheit war, und dennoch nicht über seine Lippen kam. _Warum nicht? _Warum schenkte er ihr nicht einfach die von ihr so sehr gewünschten Worte? _Weil sie es doch auch so wissen muß. Ich verhalte mich so, als wenn ich sie liebe. Das muß doch genügen! Sie soll mir gefälligst vertrauen!_ WAREN es diese Gründe? Oder rationalisierte er lediglich seine eigene Feigheit? Aber wovor sollte er Angst haben? Sie wußte doch bereits, daß er sich ein Leben mit ihr wünschte! Und warum sollte er bei ihr bleiben wollen – noch dazu wider alle Hindernisse – wenn er sie nicht liebte? Sie regte sich an ihm.

„Daß Du früher IHREN Patronus hattest und heute…" Sie verstummte wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum wir beide nicht denselben Patronus haben, Caryn", antwortete er spontan und ehrlich auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage, und seine eigene Ratlosigkeit ließ diese verkrampfte junge Frau in seinen Armen ein wenig lockerer werden.

„Es kann doch nicht bedeuten, daß Du zu ihr besser gepaßt hättest…?" fragte sie bange, und Severus mußte sie sofort noch enger umschließen und mit aller Kraft an sich drücken, so als könne er sämtliche überflüssige Zweifel auf diese Weise ein für allemal aus ihr herauspressen. Noch bevor er den Mund hatte öffnen können, während er noch die Worte sortierte, die er ihr nun endlich sagen mußte, warf Caryn sich vehement in seine Arme – was bei ihr möglich war, obwohl sie beide doch bereits eng umschlungen gestanden HATTEN. Sie war eben _Caryn_. Und daß sie das tat – daß sie ihren Selbstschutz aufgab, daß sie absprang, ohne daß ihr von ihm explizit versprochen worden war, sie aufzufangen; daß ihr nun gelang, einfach unreflektiert darauf zu vertrauen, daß er das tun würde – rührte ihn so sehr, daß er die Atemluft einen Augenblick in seiner Lunge halten mußte, bevor er endlich aussprechen konnte:

„Nein, Caryn, das kann es nicht heißen, denn das stimmt nicht." Ihr lautloses Aufschluchzen daraufhin setzte sich in seinem eigenen Zwerchfell fort. Danach nahm sie sich wieder zurück, und es kam wenig von ihr zu ihm, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß das Thema damit für sie keinesfalls erledigt war und daß sie weiterhin angestrengt darüber nachdachte. Anscheinend war seine Meinung dazu auch nicht das alleinig Ausschlaggebende, jedenfalls begann sie nach einer Weile von neuem:

„Glaubst Du, es war die Tatsache, daß Du sie wolltest und sie Dich nicht? Daß Du IHREN Patronus brauchtest, weil Du sie nicht hattest?" Das klang plausibel. Auch wenn dagegensprach, daß Lily von vornherein das Pendant zu Potters Hirsch gehabt hatte. Was hier wohl klüger wäre zu unterschlagen. Auch wenn diese Tatsache die Frage umso deutlicher zutage treten ließ: Warum hatten Caryn und er nicht denselben Patronus? Obwohl sie offensichtlich beide empfanden, daß es so sein müßte?

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", entgegnete er vage und gab Caryn zu verstehen, daß er gern weitergehen würde. Sie folgte ihm in eine lockere seitliche Umarmung, sich mit ihm zusammen wieder in Bewegung setzend. Schweigend gingen sie Seite an Seite den zunehmend bewurzelten, hier schon langsam schmaler werdenden Waldweg entlang. Caryns Gedankenaktivität hatte nicht abgenommen, und von ihren Gefühlen konnte er nur spüren, daß sie sich nach wie vor bemühte, ihr Leiden gedeckelt zu halten. Was könnte er tun, um sie endgültig zu besänftigen? Sie WUßTE doch aber alles, was sie wissen mußte! Sie hatte keinen Grund, es nicht zu wissen. _DU bist die einzige Frau in meinem Leben!_ Das könnte er sagen, und damit würde er sie mit Sicherheit auf der Stelle wieder glücklich machen. Er KÖNNTE es sagen, was vergab er sich denn? Er KONNTE es. Mitten in seinen vorbereitenden, tiefen Atemzug hinein fragte sie plötzlich:

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn Lily Dich widergeliebt hätte?" und er zuckte zusammen.

**Caryn**

Eigentlich wußte sie alles. Sie wußte, daß Severus sie, Caryn, liebte und nicht Lily. Es war vollkommen dämlich und überflüssig, daß sie die Sache mit dem gemeinsamen Patronus nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. _Das stimmt nicht,_ hatte er gesagt. Und das hatte geheißen: _Es stimmt nicht, daß Lily besser zu mir gepaßt hätte_. Ratlos hatte er geklungen: _Ich weiß nicht, warum wir beide nicht denselben Patronus haben._ Warum um Merlins willen tat ihr Lilys Hindin nur so weh? _Weil das der sichtbare Beweis dafür ist, wie sehr er sie geliebt hat! Und die Frage aufwirft, warum er DICH nicht ebenso sehr liebt._ Sie drängte sich im Gehen gegen ihn, um nicht wieder zu nah an diesen verdammten, erbärmlichen, sie unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe ziehenden Eifersuchtsstrudel zu geraten. Severus liebte sie, und er HATTE nicht mehr Lilys Hindin. Es war Vergangenheit, und das einzige, was schlimm sein könnte, war die Tatsache, daß er Lily vielleicht mehr geliebt hatte als Caryn. Eine Sache, die ihr nicht neu war. Eine Sache, für die Severus nichts konnte. Eine Sache, über die sie großzügig hinwegsehen können müßte. Caryn war nicht imstande, großzügig zu sein. Ihre Stimme klang hastig, als sie ihre vorsichtige Frage stellte:

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn Lily Dich widergeliebt hätte?" Severus war zusammengezuckt und stieß langsam seine Atemluft aus. Er war wieder einmal genervt von ihr. Aber es war zu wichtig, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. _Hättest Du lieber SIE gehabt an meiner Stelle?_ Die eigentliche Bedeutung hinter ihren Worten verstand Severus natürlich nicht. Was angesichts dieser dummen Frage ja auch gut war, und Caryn würde sie natürlich niemals ausdrücklich stellen.

_Wie soll ich das wissen? Was zerbrichst Du Dir wieder den Kopf über vollkommen irrelevante Dinge? _Eine solche Erwiderung hatte sie erwartet, aber ihr Liebster schwieg. Machte viele schweigende Schritte – bevor erstaunlicherweise tatsächlich eine Antwort kam. Eine ECHTE Antwort.

„Das wäre nur möglich gewesen, wenn ich damals anders gewesen wäre. Mein Verhalten reflektiert hätte. Lily zugehört hätte. Mich wirklich für sie interessiert hätte. Nicht nur für mich selbst...." Er verstummte wieder. Dachte nach. Sie gingen im Gleichschritt, er machte extra kleinere Schritte. Und hatte ihre Frage offensichtlich ernst genommen, tat ihr also den Gefallen, wieder einmal eines ihrer anstrengenden Gespräche zu führen. Und das an sich war doch Antwort genug auf die Frage aller Fragen: _Liebst Du mich?_ Sie WUßTE es doch! Warum konnte sie nicht einmal mit etwas zufrieden sein?! Caryn atmete ihr krampfendes Zwerchfell ruhig. Severus hatte sich ihr zuliebe noch einmal auf das Lily-Thema eingelassen, und das, obwohl er gewiß der Meinung war, daß sie seine Vergangenheit zu genüge behandelt hatten. Jetzt aber dachte er ernsthaft über Caryns Scheinfrage nach, schien sich auch selbst für den Sachverhalt zu interessieren. Sie war ihm also schuldig, dieses Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, ohne _anstrengend_ zu sein. Und womöglich würde sie ja auch erleichternde Informationen bekommen. Alle störenden Emotionen beiseite drängend, wandte sie sich wirklich IHM zu. Musterte ihn aus ihrer Perspektive und wartete gespannt. Hakte dann leise nach:

„Und wenn Du sie damals nicht zurückgestoßen hättest...."

„Dieses eine extreme Mal, von dem ich Dir erzählt habe, hat das Faß bei ihr zum Überlaufen gebracht", erklärte Severus mit seiner schönen tiefen Stimme, und auch wenn er von seiner höheren Warte und nach vorne sprach, so fühlte sie ihn trotzdem irgendwie ganz nah bei ihr. Er war vollkommen konzentriert bei der Sache, streichelte ihr aber unentwegt beruhigend über den Rücken. Es war schön, so mit ihm durch die äußere Welt zu gehen. Es war TROTZDEM schön, auch wenn in seinem Leben eine Lily existiert hatte. Caryn müßte sie nur endlich vergessen… „Ich habe die ganze Zeit ignoriert, was sie von mir wollte. Daß ich aufhören sollte, meine mit Voldemort sympathisierenden _Freunde_ zu treffen. Daß ich aufhören sollte, schwarze Magie faszinierend zu finden. Daß mir Muggel endlich egal sein sollten...." Er verlor sich in Gedanken. Caryn rückte ein Stück von ihm ab, um sein Gesicht besser im Blick zu haben. Auch er selbst war ehrlich interessiert an diesem Thema. _Interessiert_. Nicht besonders emotional. Er machte eigentlich wirklich nicht den Eindruck, als bereite ihm Lily noch Schmerzen. Caryn DURFTE beruhigt sein. „Theoretisch hätte ich mich ändern können", fuhr er ernsthaft fort. „…und dann....", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „wenn ich mich ihr zuliebe geändert hätte, wären wir wohl zumindest Freunde geblieben."

Das war der Punkt. Sie schluckte. Für ihren Einwand benötigte sie Mut. Trotz allen Glücklichseins in den letzten Tagen. Und obschon er ihr einmal gesagt und tausendmal gezeigt hatte, daß sie selbst diejenige Frau war, die er unerschöpflich begehrte. Es war wirklich schlimm mit ihrem kleinlichen Besitzanspruch! Aber es tat nun einmal weh.

„Aber Du wolltest nicht ihr FREUND sein."

„Nein. – Doch. – Vielleicht..." _Ich habe noch keine Frau so sehr begehrt wie Dich._ Daran mußte Caryn sich festhalten. Lily konnte ihr seine LIEBE vorenthalten, nicht aber sein BEGEHREN. Was genug war, ihn wünschen zu lassen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Es war genug. Und trotzdem mußte sie an ihrem schmerzlich verkrampften Zwerchfell vorbeiatmen.

„Hätte sie Dich geliebt?" _Wie sehr hast DU SIE geliebt?_

„Wenn ich mich tatsächlich geändert hätte? – Das weiß ich nicht." Er schwieg eine Sekunde. „Nein. – Nein, ich war mir sicher damals, daß sie mich nie geliebt hätte. Ich hätte ein anderer sein müssen, wie gesagt. Ich war mir immer sicher, daß sie die ganze Zeit einen James Potter wollte. Und wer IHN wollte, konnte nicht gleichzeitig einen wie mich lieben." Da war keine Bitterkeit mehr bei ihm spürbar. Wehmut schon. Wenn auch nur verhalten. Plötzlich war Caryn wieder ganz an seiner Seite. An der Seite des verletzten jungen Mannes, der sich von niemandem geliebt gefühlt hatte. Der so sehr verletzt gewesen war, daß er die Einsamkeit allen Kontakten vorgezogen hatte. Der sich schließlich einem wie Voldemort mit seinen Versprechen von Macht und Geltung und Liebe hatte einwickeln lassen. Und zu spät bemerkt hatte, wie verheerend falsch das gewesen war. Caryn wollte stehenbleiben und ihre freie Hand nach Severus' Gesicht ausstrecken, wurde jedoch davon abgehalten, weil er im selben Moment weitersprach. Laut das aussprechend, was er im selben Moment dachte. Er dachte über sich nach, während Caryn zuhörte. War ihr ganz nah. Lily war ihr nun absolut egal. Wichtig nur Caryns junger Severus, den sie genauso sehr liebte wie den heutigen. Gebannt hing sie an seinen Lippen, zu allem bereit, was ihm helfen könnte.

„Eigentlich kann ich gar nicht sagen, daß ich damals in sie _verliebt_ war", fuhr er fort. „Wir kannten uns einfach schon so lange. Für mich war immer klar gewesen, daß wir zusammengehörten. Zusammen eine Familie sein würden. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Bis... Bis Potter sich in sie verliebte." Caryn wartete mit zugeschnürter Brust. War das ihr Gefühl oder seines? _Oh Severus, ich will das alles wieder gut machen! ich will Dir alles geben, wonach Du Dich immer gesehnt hast!_ Severus holte Luft. „James Potter war der Star des Jahrgangs. Gutaussehend. Beliebt. Gut in Quidditch. Überflieger in der Schule. Alles flog ihm zu. Ich dagegen..." Er seufzte, und jetzt schob sich Caryn wieder so dicht wie möglich an ihn heran. Umschloß von ihrer seitlichen Position mit beiden Armen seinen Oberkörper und hielt ihn einige Schritte lang, bis er, sich ihr zuwendend, stehenblieb. Sie in eine frontale Umarmung zog. Sich von ihr halten ließ. Eng umschlungen lauschten sie beide der geräuscherfüllten Stille des dämmrigen Waldes um sie herum. Die ungewohnte Umgebung drückte sie noch fester aneinander. Irgendwann fuhr er fort. Ruhig. Vom Inhalt seiner Worte distanziert. Nach innen blickend, dennoch sich von außen betrachtend. Caryn blieb bei ihm. „Ich war häßlich, unbeliebt, ausschließlich mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Voller Haß auf meinen Vater und sämtliche Muggel der Welt und auf selbstgefällige, arrogante Typen wie Potter und seine Clique. Eigentlich war mir völlig klar, daß Lily IHN wollen müßte." Ihr Luftholen war synchron.

_ICH werde niemals einen Anderen lieben als Dich. JETZT. Und ich hätte es auch früher getan, glaub mir! IMMER._ Aber SIE war jetzt nicht das Thema. Caryn richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Person.

„Du hast darunter gelitten, aber Du hast Dich ihr zuliebe nicht geändert", analysierte sie. Er nickte

„Genau. Schon allein aus Trotz hätte ich es nicht getan. Was ist _Liebe_ schon wert, wenn man nicht so geliebt wird, wie man ist?" Caryn nickte eifrig, in diesem Augenblick beseelt von der Gewißheit, daß SIE das tat, daß sie allein fähig war, diesen wunderbaren Menschen so zu lieben, wie es nötig war, wie er es verdient hatte. Severus hob eine Hand und drückte ihren Kopf sanft an seine Schulter. Setzte hinzu: „Aber indem ich mich nicht anpaßte, indem ich mich Lilys Bitten verweigerte, hatte ich außerdem auf eine irrationale Weise die Verantwortung dafür inne, daß ich sie verlieren mußte."

„Die Kontrolle."

„Ja.... Obwohl ich auch gar nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen wäre, mich zu ändern. Ich WAR damals einfach so."

**Severus**

Er hatte das Bedürfnis weiterzugehen. Drückte Caryn abschließend und zog sie mit. Vernünftig wäre gewesen, allmählich umzukehren, sonst wäre es nachher zu spät für sie, noch mit zu ihm hinunter zu kommen, aber er war nicht in der Stimmung für solche Vernunft. Caryns ruhige, verständige, empathische Nähe machte dieses Gespräch nicht mehr die Spur anstrengend. Vielmehr tat es einfach gut, noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, was Lily ihm früher bedeutet hatte. Und daß Caryn es erfuhr und schließlich erkennen würde, daß diese Bedeutung _Vergangenheit_ war. Und es damit endgültig wissen: _DU bist die Frau meines Lebens. _Seines ZWEITEN Lebens, das von seinem ersten beendet werden würde, aber noch nicht jetzt. Noch lange nicht jetzt.

„Du wolltest Dich nicht ändern, aber Du hast geschafft, IHREN Patronus hervorzubringen…" fragte Caryn sich gerade, sich dann direkt an ihn wendend: „Heißt das denn nicht, daß Du Dich geändert HATTEST? Ihr zuliebe?"

„Ich habe es mir natürlich schon irgendwie GEWÜNSCHT", erwiderte er, indem er darüber nachdachte. „Mich ändern zu können. So zu sein, daß sie mich geliebt hätte…" Ein heftiger Schwall Wut erreichte ihn von der Frau neben ihm.

„Es war nicht gerade fair, Dir die Botschaft zu vermitteln: _Ich liebe Dich erst dann, wenn Du Dich änderst!"_ ereiferte sie sich.

„Das hat sie nie", schwächte er ab. „Lily hat mir nie irgendetwas versprochen. Und ich sagte ja schon: Ich war mir sicher, daß sie mich auch dann nicht geliebt hätte…" Eine Pause entstand. Still gingen Caryn und er miteinander durch den dunkler werdenden Abend, tief in Gedanken, sein Arm ruhte jetzt locker auf ihrer Schulter. Eigentlich hatte sie recht. Lily hatte zwar nie etwas gesagt oder getan, das ihm suggeriert hätte, daß sie für ihn mehr hätte sein wollen als seine Freundin, das stimmte schon. Und als _Freund_ hatte sie Severus gewiß auf ihre Weise lieb gehabt. Aber trotz dieser Liebe hatte sie ihn nie wirklich so angenommen, wie er gewesen war. Mit seinen Mängeln. Seinen Fehlern. Seinen Schwächen. Sie war seine Freundin gewesen, aber keine, die es ertragen hatte, wenn er sie aus seiner eigenen Verwundung heraus verletzt hatte. Keine, die sein verzweifeltes _Schlammblut_ damals hatte aushalten können. Lily hatte einen starken Partner gebraucht. Sie selbst war nicht stark genug gewesen, um den komplizierten jungen Severus aushalten zu können. Selbst wenn sie ihn gewollt hätte: Lily hätte nicht geschafft, seine verzweifelte Abwehr zu durchbrechen und wirklich an ihn heranzukommen. Severus, der sich ja gewünscht hatte, von ihr geliebt zu werden, hätte sie damals gar nicht an sich heranlassen können. Hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Er hatte eine Frau gebraucht, die machtvoll seine Schutzmauern hätte überwinden können. In diesem gegenwärtigen Augenblick nun lächelte er leise liebevoll vor sich hin. Erst der Frau neben ihm war viele Jahre später genau das gelungen.

Er sah zur Seite und betrachtete ihr Profil. Noch immer war das Lächeln in seinen Augen, und auch ihr schien es besser zu gehen. Sie schien nicht mehr eifersüchtig. Überhaupt war sie nicht distanziert, sondern ganz nah bei ihm, wie neulich, als sie zum ersten Mal über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen hatten. Ihre Liebe zu ihm war stärker als ihr Bedürfnis, ihn zu besitzen. Wenn sie nah bei ihm war, brauchte sie nichts weiter. Und Caryn so nah bei ihm fühlte sich gut an. Es war richtig, seine privatesten Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen. Daß er einmal einsam gewesen war, war unendlich weit weg. In diesem Leben WAR er nicht mehr einsam. „Heute weiß ich, daß ich die ganze Zeit damals recht hatte. Lily und James PAßTEN einfach zusammen. Beide gekleidet in ansprechende Kleidung und die Liebe ihrer Eltern. Schön. Begabt. Beliebt. Herzlich. _Nett,_ wie man so sagt_...._" Es machte ihm nichts, das auszusprechen. Nein, es tat nicht mehr weh. Es war schlicht die Wahrheit, und Lily hatte sie ebenso erkannt wie er selbst, der sie dennoch damals nicht hatte akzeptieren wollen. In dieser Gegenwart gab er dem Impuls nach, schon wieder stehenzubleiben. Machte er seine Stimme weich für Caryn, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah: „Seltsamerweise hatte ich nur nie in Erwägung gezogen, daß es irgendwo eine Frau geben könnte, die zu MIR paßt."

Wieder erlebte er, wie unglaublich gut tat und wie viel davon ausgelöst wurde, wenn er schlichte Wahrheiten in Worte faßte. Und wie direkt er Caryn damit erreichen konnte! Ergriffen von einem gewaltigen Strahlen, wurde sie von einer übergroßen Welle der Erleichterung überrollt, die er alleinig mit diesem lächelnden Bekenntnis ausgelöst hatte. Und an der Heftigkeit dieser Erleichterung konnte man abzulesen, wie viel Anstrengung es Caryn gekostet haben mußte, ihre Zweifel an ihm zur Seite zu schieben. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küßte sie auf den Mund. Noch einmal. Betrachtete sie mit erhobener Braue. Genoß ihr gerührtes Lachen. Ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckend, legte sie diese an seine Wange. Automatisch griff er danach und hielt ihre Hand. Hielt SIE fest. Hielt den Augenblick fest. Dieses Gefühl ihrer Verbundenheit. Caryn neigte den Kopf wie eine besorgte Mutter.

„Wenn Du doch nur schon hättest wissen können, daß es mich geben würde!" rief sie kummervoll aus.

„Lily war für mich all die Zeit die einzige Frau, die existierte", antwortete er ehrlich. „Und habe den Schluß gezogen: _Wenn SIE mich nicht liebt, ist das der Beweis dafür, daß ich das nicht verdient habe._ Und das ist sehr lange so geblieben. Lily war die perfekte Methode, mich zu quälen. Mir immer wieder vor Augen zu halten, daß ich unwert war, von irgend jemandem geliebt zu werden." Das brachte Caryn dazu, sich mit aller Vehemenz wieder in seine Arme zu werfen.

„Da hattest Du Dich geirrt!" rief sie an seinem Hals. Er drückte sie an sich. Ja, das hatte er. Und sich jahrelang an diesem Irrtum festgeklammert, an dieser unerfüllbaren Liebe festgeklammert, und damit alles weitere Lieben unmöglich gemacht. Das Fühlen an sich erstickt unter all seiner Verletztheit und all dem Haß und dem Schmerz und der ganzen Energie, die die Verdrängung des Ganzen unentwegt gekostet hatte. In diesem Augenblick in der Gegenwart fühlte er, daß diese Liebe wirklich und endgültig frei war. Frei für IHN. Er war in der Lage, Caryn zu lieben und sich von ihr lieben zu lassen. Oder eben seiner Freundin Lily Zuneigung entgegenzubringen. Ohne ihr übelzunehmen, daß sie sich damals von ihm abgewandt hatte, weil sie früher als er erkannt hatte, daß er nicht der Mensch war, der zu ihr gepaßt hätte. Diese Tatsache konnte ihn jetzt nicht mehr treffen, da er hier und jetzt seine Caryn in den Armen hielt. Die Frau, die sich anfühlte, als sei sie für IHN geschaffen worden. Die zu ihm gehören wollte, die das schon lange tat. Und ihn vor allem schützte, was Schmerz und Demütigung war. Die er von Anfang an so sehr begehrt hatte und sich schließlich der Tatsache nicht länger hatte verschließen können, daß dieses Begehren über das Körperliche weit hinausging. Was mehr sollte den Begriff _Liebe _rechtfertigen?!Er LIEBTE Caryn. Die in diesem Augenblick den spontanen Druck seiner Arme mit aller Kraft erwiderte und murmelte:

„ICH liebe Dich wahnsinnig."

_Ich liebe Dich auch, mein Herz._ – Was hatte sie eigentlich verbrochen, daß er das nicht aussprechen wollte? – Er hatte es ihr GEZEIGT. Unendlich viele Male. Tat das doch auch jetzt. Und in diesen Minuten hatte er auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, daß es ihr fehle. Das explizite Liebesbekenntnis. Caryn Willson hatte sich offenbar entschlossen, es schließlich zu wissen.

„Ist Deine Frage, ob Du Grund habest, auf Lily eifersüchtig zu sein, zu Deiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet worden?" verblüffte er die Frau in seinen Armen. Die sich prompt von ihm abdrückte, um ihn konzentriert anzusehen. Nur eine einzige Sekunde zögerte, bevor sie aussprach:

„WIR gehören zusammen, nicht wahr? Auch mit unterschiedlichen Patroni. Es IST so." _Ja, Caryn, das IST so_. Und konnte er nicht dies wenigstens laut sagen? Aber wußte sie es nicht so oder so?

„Du weißt das, mein Herz", hatte er im nächsten Moment mit fester Stimme gesagt und sie zum Lächeln gebracht.

„Ja", antwortete sie ihm. „Ja, ich weiß das." Unwillkürlich zog er sie wieder in seine Arme. Lange waren Worte wirklich überflüssig, doch dann hatte sie offenbar das Bedürfnis, es doch noch einmal zu bekräftigen: „Ich traue mich, das zu wissen", sagte sie ernst. Und plötzlich war das Gefühl da. Das ganz starke Gefühl: _Sie soll sich nicht trauen müssen._ Das hatte sie nicht mehr nötig. Ihr Wissen aus bloßem Interpretieren und Glauben zu ziehen. Caryn brauchte nun einmal Worte dafür. Um zu WISSEN. Und Severus war in der Lage, ihr diese Worte zu geben.

„Daß ich Dich liebe, meinst Du?" Und die Beiläufigkeit, in die er das gekleidet hatte, hinderte sie nicht daran zusammenzuzucken. Wieder suchte sie Blickkontakt. Mit weit offenen Augen, dennoch vor ihm verborgenen Gefühlen starrte sie ihn an. Er spürte, daß sie verlegen war. Wie sie sich zwingen mußte, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Die Stärke, die sie dafür benötigte, kam auf direktem Weg bei ihm selbst an. Caryn war stark. So stark, daß sie Severus' Macht über sie nicht fürchtete. Und sie wußte mittlerweile, daß ihre über ihn – jene Macht, mit der sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie jetzt und hier zu umarmen und ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen – noch weit größer war. Und so wenig er diesen Zusammenhang begriff: IIHRE Macht über IHN bewirkte, daß diese ihm keine Angst mehr einflößte. Er hatte keine Angst mehr schwach zu sein. Und auch Caryn hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über unverwandt und vollkommen offen angesehen. Ihm ihr Erröten gezeigt. Sich ihm damit ihrerseits ausgeliefert zum Dank dafür, daß vorher ER sich IHR anvertraut hatte. Ihr ihre Macht über ihn bewiesen. All diese Erkenntnisse auf einmal drückte sie nun aus, indem sie ihm ein fast scheues Lächeln schenkte, das zu gleicher Zeit das mächtigste war, das er jemals gefühlt hatte.

„Eigentlich wußte ich es. Aber jetzt…" Ihre Stirn runzelte sich, wohl, weil sie sich kurz auf ein chaotisches Emotionsgemisch konzentrieren mußte, das sie sonst zum Weinen gebracht hätte. Bevor das riesige Lächeln wieder die Oberhand gewann. „JETZT weiß ich es NOCH besser!" Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Meinst Du?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Schnauben, ohne Hintergedanken, er fragte sich das wirklich. Sich in seine Handfläche schmiegend, überlegte Caryn einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Du hast recht. Ich WIEß es. JETZT genauso wie vorher." Sie öffnete ihre Lider nicht, als sie dasselbe Lächeln wie eben wieder in ihr Gesicht ließ. „Du brauchst es nicht mehr zu sagen. Es genügt, wenn Du es mir so wie immer zeigst." Er schluckte. _Weißt Du auch, wie wunderbar Du bist, Caryn?_ Und er WOLLTE es noch einmal sagen.

„Ich liebe Dich." Wieder errötete sie. _Du bist einfach unwiderstehlich liebenswert, mein Herz!_ „Aber ich werde es Dir NICHT dreimal täglich sagen!" kündigte er in strengem Ton an. Und half ihr damit, ihn ohne Scham anzugrinsen.

„Weißt Du, wir könnten jetzt umkehren. Und dann würde ich vorschlagen, Du zeigst es mir lieber noch einmal nonverbal."

**Liebe Leser, dies ist NICHT das endgültige Ende! **

**Weiter geht jedoch nur noch auf Fanfiktion . de ;**** den Link dorthin gibt es in meinem Profil hier.  
**

**Bis hoffentlich dort!**

**Astrid-Runa**


End file.
